Entre esmeraldas y zafiros
by Milser G
Summary: (Terryfic) Candy merecía una nueva oportunidad después de la despedida en esa fría noche de invierno y alguien muy querido se la estaba ofreciendo. Era tiempo de empezar de nuevo. Terry necesitaba libertad y la persona menos esperada se la estaba concediendo. Nuevamente el desencuentro y la lucha entre el amor y el deber... y un secreto muy bien guardado que lo cambiaría todo...
1. Capítulo 1

Empiezo este primer experimento con muchísima ilusión. Candy Candy fue, es y será un gran símbolo de mi niñez… aunque el final nunca me haya dejado conforme. Hoy, volviéndolo a ver, se me ocurren cientos de finales… aquí va el que más me gusta. Aguardo sus reviews con mucha ansiedad!

Voy a tratar de, en cada capítulo, agregar algún fragmento de canción o poema para entrar en ambiente… Me encantaría que los escuchen conmigo para que entiendan la emoción que siento al encontrar a los protagonistas reflejados en cada verso.

Pero basta de conversación… acá vamos!

* * *

CAPÍTULO I

 ** _"Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas, cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos, tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años… pero tú tienes todavía todo de mí…" Evanescence – My inmortal_**

A esas horas el sol debería haber estado asomando y comenzando a dar sutiles pinceladas de luz al cielo, pero ese día, el primero del año, parecía que el astro se había quedado dormido, acobardado por la persistente nieve y el frío estremecedor. Enfundada en un pesado abrigo de lana, una pequeña figura atravesó las puertas del Hospital Santa Juana y comenzó a recorrer las pocas cuadras que la separaban del calor de su hogar, en la gran Chicago. Había sido una noche larga, no por exceso de trabajo, sino por la ausencia total del mismo. Justamente, Candy había solicitado realizar la guardia de esa noche con dos finalidades: primero, evitar tener que asistir a la tediosa cena de fin de año ofrecida por la tía abuela Elroy y, por otro, para olvidar a través de sus labores el tremendo dolor que le ocasionaba recordar… especialmente en esas fechas. Pero poco había salido de acuerdo a lo planeado: la cena fue evadida, pero a cambio tuvo que soportar decenas de reproches, ruegos y pedidos por parte de sus amigos y familiares, especialmente, Annie, Archie y Albert quienes no podían concebir que Candy no estuviera presente para las festividades. Por otra parte, había cubierto sus horas de guardia, pero ni un paciente había requerido sus servicios y el trabajo administrativo se había terminado con demasiada prontitud, dejando por delante largas horas de espera, cavilaciones y remembranzas. Llegadas las siete de la mañana, el habitual buen humor y la franca sonrisa que siempre acompañaban a la joven, habían desaparecido, siendo reemplazadas por una lúgubre máscara mitad enfado, mitad frustración. De ese talante, salió de su trabajo y no pudo dejar de sentir un escalofrío cuando el viento matinal golpeó su rostro… esa gelidez era tan similar a la que había sentido esa noche apenas un par de años atrás... la misma que parecía haber cubierto su corazón desde entonces, aquella que se empeñaba en ocultar a los ojos del mundo, al que había conseguido engañar como una consumada actriz… Ante este pensamiento frunció el ceño lacónicamente: "una actriz"… como aquella que había salvado a la razón de su vida arrebatándosela al mismo tiempo. Sacudió la cabeza para intentar despejarla y, arrebujándose más en su abrigo, aceleró el paso.

A los diez minutos abrió la puerta de su cómodo apartamento para encontrarse, sorprendida, con que la chimenea estaba encendida. La escena de las llamas danzando alegremente en calurosa bienvenida, reconfortó su cuerpo y su alma. Se acercó rápidamente al fuego para calentarse más rápido y descubrió sobre ella una nota con una inconfundible caligrafía. La tomó con una suave sonrisa y leyó:

 _"Supuse que estarías agotada después de una noche de trabajo, así que no quise molestarte. Pero, conociéndote como te conozco, sé que, cuando llegaras a casa, ni siquiera te molestarías en encender el fuego y caerías rendida con riesgo de enfermarte, así que pasé y lo hice por ti. Por mucho que me gustaría cuidarte, no quisiera que fuera en esas circunstancias. Vendré a visitarte por la tarde… a la espera de que este año nuevo me traiga la respuesta que tanto ansío. Con todo mi amor, tu Bert"._

\- Albert – suspiró Candy con tristeza.- No sabes cuan agradecida estoy por todo lo que haces por mí. No sabes cuánto me gustaría poder corresponderte como lo mereces… no sabes cuánto lo intento… aunque a veces siento que no puedo… pero te juro que lo seguiré intentando… te lo juro, Albert querido…

Dejó la nota nuevamente sobre la chimenea y, sintiendo una dolorosa punzada de culpa en el corazón, comenzó a quitarse lentamente el abrigo mientras, por enésima vez desde que había empezado la jornada, una lágrima rodaba incontenible por su mejilla. Albert, su caballero de brillante armadura, su Príncipe de la Colina, su salvador, su tío abuelo William, su hermano… con quien siempre había podido contar desde que era niña aún sin saberlo… quien había hecho menguar su dolor por la partida de Annie; quien la había salvado tantas veces de los Leagan; quien la había acompañado en su dolor por la muerte de Anthony; quien la había adoptado ofreciéndole una vida y una educación que ella jamás se hubiera atrevido a imaginar; quien mejor que nadie había entendido su anhelo de libertad y, por ende, le permitió elegir su destino aunque este estuviera totalmente en contraposición a las expectativas y requerimientos de su familia altamente tradicionalista; quien había sido su paño de lágrimas cuando se vio obligada a separarse de Terry; quien aún se ocupaba de grandes asuntos como que le devolvieran su empleo en Chicago y quien también recordaba pequeños detalles como dejar un fuego encendido para cuando ella regresara a casa… Albert, quien nunca le había pedido nada a cambio de su amor incondicional hasta ahora… que le rogaba por una oportunidad que Candy no sabía si sería capaz de darle, a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentaba.

La joven, con el cuerpo aún entumecido por el frío, terminó de desvestirse y se metió en la tina, con la esperanza de relajarse y poder luego conciliar el sueño. Pero los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente y, con resignación, los dejó fluir en libertad. Aquel día, en el Hogar de Pony, cuando había caído en la cuenta de que Albert no era nada más y nada menos que su precioso Príncipe de la Colina, Candy también notó en la mirada del joven algo de lo que nunca antes se había percatado: una luz distinta, una insistencia, un deseo que el hombre no parecía atreverse a confesar. Acostumbrada a reírse de sí misma, la muchacha descartó este pensamiento en el acto, pero con el correr de las semanas, el mismo retornaba en forma insistente y permanente hasta que, casi seis meses después, la realidad fue innegable.

Esa mañana de septiembre, mientras disfrutaba de uno de los últimos amaneceres veraniegos, la Hermana María entregó a Candy una carta de Albert. En ella, solamente decía que mirara el sobre adjunto y que, si estaba de acuerdo, tomara el tren de las nueve del día siguiente en La Porte rumbo a Chicago. Él estaría aguardando en la estación. La joven abrió el segundo sobre extrañada:

 _"Señorita Candice White Andley: Con sorpresa hemos recibido una carta de parte de la Señora Sarah Leagan en la cual nos informa que ha habido un error en cuanto al informe que oportunamente nos presentara respecto a su persona. Por la presente, quiero hacerle llegar mis disculpas por el terrible malentendido del que ha sido la principal perjudicada e informarle que, en caso de considerarlo pertinente, tiene a su disposición su puesto como enfermera en el Hospital Santa Juana. Espero tenga en consideración mi solicitud, ya que su falta en la institución no ha pasado desapercibida. Su profesionalismo y calidad humana son un gran baluarte para la profesión médica y no quisiera tener que prescindir de ellos por más tiempo. Quedo a la espera de una respuesta favorable._

 _Dr. Lenard – Hospital Santa Juana"._

Candy releyó la misiva nuevamente, sin dar crédito a sus ojos. ¡El doctor Lenard le estaba devolviendo su puesto de trabajo en Chicago!

\- Qué extraño… - murmuró desconcertada.- ¿Quién le habrá hecho llegar esta nota a Albert?

Se encogió de hombros alegremente. Sabía que Albert tenía contactos en todas partes, así que dejó el asunto de lado. ¡Tenía tanto por hacer! Y apenas poco más de veinticuatro horas antes de partir.

\- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó mientras bajaba a toda velocidad del padre árbol –. Debo hablar con la Señorita Pony y la hermana María. Debo hacer las maletas… Despedirme de los niños…

Corrió y sin ningún tipo de ceremonia, tal y como acostumbraba, irrumpió en la cocina del hogar, donde sus dos madres se encontraban atareadas terminando de preparar el desayuno.

\- ¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María! – exclamó emocionada.

\- ¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Por qué vienes tan excitada, niña? – inquirió la Hermana María fingiendo reprobación, aún cuando adoraba ver a su hija predilecta embargada por auténtica felicidad. Ese era un gesto que pocas veces le había visto desde hacía casi tres años y, aunque la joven se empeñara en ocultar su pena, la religiosa, conociéndola, sabía que no era más que una fachada para ocultar su profunda herida por la separación del actor.

\- ¿Buenas noticias de Chicago, hija? – sonrió indulgentemente la señorita Pony, quien compartía los pensamientos de su compañera de tantos años.

\- ¡Señorita Pony, hermana María! – rió Candy corriendo a abrazarlas. – ¡Jamás pude imaginar algo así! ¡Mi antiguo puesto de enfermera en el Hospital Santa Juana! ¡Mañana vuelvo a trabajar!

\- ¿Mañana? – exclamaron sorprendidas ambas mujeres.

\- ¡Sí! No sé cómo Albert consiguió esta carta del Doctor Lenard… yo nunca creo haber mencionado mi relación con los Andley… En ella me pide disculpas y dice que la Señora Leagan se retractó por las injurias que dijo contra mí y el doctor me ruega que regrese… ¡Albert me espera mañana en Chicago! ¡Mañana! ¡Hasta me ha reservado un pasaje en el tren que sale de La Porte a las nueve!

La Señorita Pony y la Hermana María se miraron significativamente al escuchar el torrente de palabras que derramaba Candy mientras les contaba las buenas nuevas. La chica, emocionada como estaba, no fue capaz de notar esa corriente de pensamientos que se transmitía entre sus dos madres. Habían decidido que era momento de hablar y que lo harían después del almuerzo, cuando los niños estuvieran tomando sus siestas y el hogar, un poco más en calma. Entretanto, con genuina alegría, abrazaron a la muchacha, felicitándola y la instaron a comenzar a prepararse para el viaje, dispensándola de ayudarlas con los niños durante la mañana.

Candy salió canturreando alegremente del hogar, y se dirigió a casa del Doctor Martin, quien hacía un tiempo se había mudado a una clínica cercana, dado que el antiguo doctor del pueblo ya se encontraba demasiado viejo como para seguir ejerciendo. La rubia seguía colaborando con él cada vez que el hombre requería sus servicios de enfermería y ella, agradecida por su gran amabilidad y hospitalidad, sentía que debía ser uno de los primeros en enterarse de su partida. Luego de allí, había decidido que sería bueno ir al rancho de los Cartwright para despedirse del señor Cartwright y de Jimmy y que luego almorzaría con Tom. Serían tres difíciles despedidas, pero no quería partir y dejar que sus mejores amigos se enteraran por terceros o por alguna carta.

A las dos de la tarde, con los ánimos un poco más calmados y los ojos enrojecidos por no haber sido capaz de evitar llorar al despedirse de sus amigos, Candy regresó al Hogar de Pony. Quería ir directamente a su habitación a empacar para, después de la merienda, dedicarse a jugar con los niños a los que tanto extrañaría. Al pasar por el recibidor de la Señorita Pony, notó que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta. No llegó a preguntarse el por qué de este hecho, cuando escuchó la dulce voz de la anciana, invitándola a pasar. Para su sorpresa, tanto la mujer como la Hermana María, la estaban esperando con un humeante tazón de chocolate caliente, su bebida favorita en todo el mundo y más si estaba preparada por las amorosas manos de esas dos damas.

\- Ven Candy, siéntate con nosotras. La Hermana María y yo queríamos conversar sobre algunos asuntos contigo antes de que te fueras.

Candy asintió intrigada y tomó el asiento que le ofrecían.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo, señorita Pony?

\- No, hija. Al menos no por ahora. Y es justamente para ponerte sobre aviso que hemos decidido tener esta conversación. Pero, antes que nada, quisiera que fueras honesta al responder a algunas preguntas que queremos hacerte… ¿estás de acuerdo, Candy? – inquirió la señorita Pony observándola con sus ojos grises límpidos a través de las gafas. La muchacha simplemente asintió con seriedad.- Bien, querida Candy. Primero y principal, quisiera que me digas qué sucede con el señor Grandchester – dijo sin rodeos.

La joven se atragantó con el chocolate que había comenzado a beber y se sonrojó furiosamente. Intentando mantener la calma, respiró hondo y contestó:

\- Terry… el señor Grandchester… eh… no sé qué sucede con él exactamente… lo último que sé es que después de un tiempo de ausencia retomó su carrera como actor y… luego… no sé… seguramente estará casado – agregó casi en un murmullo, tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz. – Realmente no lo sé… dejé de leer los tabloides hace algún tiempo – concluyó con algo más de firmeza.

\- Veamos, hija – comenzó la señorita Pony – quizás no me he expresado claramente. La pregunta correcta es ¿qué sientes tú por el señor Grandchester después de todo este tiempo?

Candy bajó la mirada en cuanto sintió que las traicioneras lágrimas inundarían sus ojos. Durante todo este tiempo, el silencio en cuanto a su relación con Terry era lo único que le había permitido mantenerse en pie y mirar hacia adelante. Aunque en realidad fuera una ilusión, el no hablar sobre sus sentimientos, le permitía creer que no existían, pero ahora, las dos personas que más la conocían, la forzaban a enfrentarse con la cruda realidad tan largamente negada.

\- Eso no tiene importancia ahora, señorita Pony – intentó escapar por última vez, sin dejar de mirarse sus propias manos retorciéndose nerviosamente sobre su regazo.

\- Si te estamos preguntando es porque tiene mucha importancia Candy – respondió con dulzura la anciana. – Verás… hay varias cosas que debieras saber… algunas de ellas, supongo que debieras de intuirlas.

\- ¿Cómo cuales? – levantó la mirada, ahora realmente intrigada.

\- Por ejemplo – intervino por primera vez la hermana María,- el señor Andley.

\- ¿Albert? – inquirió abriendo aún más los ojos verde esmeralda.

\- Exactamente, el señor Albert. ¿No has notado nada extraño en él durante el último tiempo? Especialmente desde que regresaste al hogar…

\- Puede ser… Sí, ha estado distinto… Él siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo… pero ahora… pareciera que… - no pudo continuar, ya que la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos le resultaba poco convincente.

\- Ahora parece más amable… más cercano… más ¿presente? – preguntó la religiosa. Candy se limitó a asentir nuevamente. – Candy… ¿no te has dado cuenta de cuáles son los motivos de este cambio? ¿Te lo has preguntado al menos?

\- Yo… eh… lo he pensado algunas veces, pero no tiene sentido… Albert… siempre fue como un padre o un hermano más bien… no puede ser que… No, definitivamente, no puedo pensar eso. Seguramente está preocupado con todo esto de ser oficialmente la cabeza de la familia Andley y necesita una amiga y yo soy su amiga y no lo juzgo y…

\- Candy… el señor Albert puede haber sido tu padre cuando no sabías su verdadera identidad… habrá cumplido el rol de hermano durante mucho tiempo… Pero, la realidad, querida hija, es que él no es ni lo uno ni lo otro… Es un hombre… muy bueno, con muy buenas intenciones. Pero un hombre con sentimientos como cualquier otro.

\- ¿Ustedes quieren decir que…?

\- Que el señor Albert está enamorado de ti, Candy – finalizó la hermana María sin más rodeos.

La joven quedó perpleja. La idea había jugado en sus pensamientos un par de veces, pero la había desechado por absurda. Aunque si lo pensaba con mayor detenimiento, quizás no fuera tan descabellada. Desde la primavera anterior, Albert, cuyo espíritu siempre había sido libre y desapegado, la visitaba cada vez con más frecuencia quizás con la excusa de que estaba de paso en Lakewood, o porque quería asegurarse de que en el hogar no precisaran nada y no se animaran a pedírselo, o porque era el cumpleaños de alguno de los niños y no quería perdérselo, o porque necesitaba que Candy fuera con él a algún evento… Lo cierto es que por meses, rara vez había pasado una semana sin que él se hiciera presente y, principalmente, buscara su compañía. Y ahora ella volvería a Chicago, donde él residía realmente, donde podrían verse casi a diario. _"Oh, Dios mío. Esto no puede ser cierto"_ , pensó consternada.

\- Candy – la señorita Pony interrumpió sus cavilaciones al cabo de unos instantes.- No quisiéramos alarmarte con estas noticias. Supongo que solamente estamos confirmando algo que seguramente sospechabas, pero creemos que es necesario advertirte que no se trata sólo de una sospecha y que, a partir de mañana, cuando llegues a Chicago, seguramente el señor Albert querrá cambiar el tipo de relación que han mantenido hasta ahora. ¿Comprendes entonces el motivo por el cual te he preguntado acerca de tus sentimientos hacia Terruce?

Candy asintió nuevamente, pero no pudo articular palabra. Un torbellino de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados libraban una gran batalla en su mente y su corazón y temía romper en llanto en cuanto intentara hablar.

\- Hija – insistió con dulzura la anciana.- Es importante. No tanto que nos lo digas, sino que lo tengas claro. Es nuestro más ferviente deseo que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero eso sólo vas a lograrlo cuando puedas ser fiel a tu corazón.

\- ¿Fiel a mi corazón? – estalló finalmente la muchacha, rompiendo en sollozos. - ¿Cómo podría alguna vez ser fiel a mi corazón si no puedo arrancar a Terry de él? ¿Cómo? Si él está casado con otra mujer… - Escondió la cabeza entre las manos y los sollozos se convirtieron en un llanto amargo, cargado de angustia.

\- Pequeña – dijo suavemente la religiosa, acariciando sus cabellos.- Sé que esto es difícil para ti. Quizás sea bueno que te des una oportunidad con el señor Albert… quizás tu corazón decida cambiar en algún momento…

\- No puedo, hermana María. No puedo mentir. No puedo mentirle a Albert después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí…

\- Y no debes hacerlo, querida – prosiguió. – Pero tampoco puedes negarte la posibilidad de sanar tu corazón.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso, hermana? – levantó finalmente la cabeza, con su rostro bañado en lágrimas y los ojos enrojecidos.

\- Como siempre, Candy… diciendo la verdad. Explicándole al señor Albert tus sentimientos verdaderos.

\- Pero si Albert está enamorado de mí, eso lo lastimaría mucho y ¡yo no quiero hacerlo sufrir!

\- La verdad a veces es dolorosa, Candy – intervino la señorita Pony.- Pero más doloroso es descubrir una mentira, aunque se haya dicho con buenas intenciones. La verdad, les dará a ambos la posibilidad de elegir… sólo con la verdad, los dos sabrán a cuánto están dispuestos a arriesgarse.

\- Tiene razón, señorita Pony… Pero no sé si pueda pensar en hacer semejante intento… Es decir, no sé si estoy lista como para intentar una nueva relación. Y Albert… Jamás hubiera pensado en él de esa manera. Lo quiero muchísimo, le estaré eternamente agradecida… pero no sé si podría.

\- Y no tienes por qué saberlo o decidirlo ahora Candy. En el momento harás lo que te dicte tu corazón. La hermana María y yo te amamos y nos preocupamos por ti y consideramos que hubiera sido muy injusto de nuestra parte no ponerte sobre aviso. Aunque nunca te hayamos preguntado, sabemos de sobra que no eres la misma desde que regresaste después de tu viaje a Nueva York. Volviste hecha una mujer, pero con el corazón roto… y eso no nos ha pasado desapercibido. Tampoco hemos dejado de ver tus intentos por hallar la felicidad. Pero el arduo trabajo como enfermera o la ayuda que nos brindas en el hogar, evidentemente, no son suficientes para sanar. Sobrecargarse de labores sólo sirve para ocultar el dolor y para acallar pensamientos, pero un corazón herido necesita más que eso… necesita abrir sus puertas y dejarse cuidar. No sé si Albert sea el indicado, pero sí sé que sus intenciones son las mejores y que hará todo lo humanamente posible por cuidarte como lo mereces. Y tú mereces ese cuidado y mucho más, Candy, porque eres especial, porque eres fuerte y porque ya es momento que la vida sea un poco más generosa contigo. Pero debes permitírtelo.

\- Señorita Pony – Candy corrió a refugiarse a los brazos de la mujer como cuando era pequeña y se sentía triste.- Mamá, te quiero tanto. Gracias. Gracias a ambas por ser mis madres, por preocuparse tanto por mí. Hermana María – también abrazó a la religiosa que se había acercado.- Nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente a Dios por la bendición que me ha dado al ponerlas en mi camino – se enjugó las lágrimas y dibujó en su rostro una de sus más brillantes sonrisas mientras las miraba alternadamente.- La vida ha sido más que generosa conmigo. Pocos tienen la suerte de tener dos mamás como ustedes.

\- Ya verás Candy – respondió la hermana María también secándose una lágrima.- La vida puede, debe y será mucho más generosa contigo. Es una promesa.

Pasaron unos instantes más abrazadas, emocionadas y agradecidas por tenerse mutuamente. Las dos mujeres volvieron a mirarse intercambiando mensajes telepáticos. Por el bien de Candy, guardarían silencio respecto a la otra noticia que ambas conocían y dejarían todo en manos de Dios. No querían que su hija se ilusionara y volviera a quedar en riesgo de sufrir otra decepción. _"Quizás, hijita – pensó la señorita Pony- no haya sido tan buena idea que dejaras de leer los tabloides… o quizás sí. Sólo espero que encuentres tu camino"._

Pasado el mediodía, y con una gran demora, finalmente el tren arribó a la estación de Chicago. Una joven rubia, bastante ojerosa a causa del cansancio y del insomnio que había sufrido, buscaba a su anfitrión entre la gente que iba y venía dificultándole el paso. Minutos después, una mano en su hombro la sobresaltó:

\- Señorita Candice…

\- ¡George! – lo abrazó efusivamente, haciendo que el empleado de su tutor se sintiera algo incómodo, pero a la vez, conmovido por la muestra de afecto tan sincero que Candy profesaba por él.- ¡Qué alegría verte! Albert me dijo…

\- Disculpe, señorita Candice. El señor Andley no ha tenido una reunión de emergencia y me ha enviado en su lugar. Si me permite… - agregó haciéndose cargo del equipaje.

\- Claro que sí, George. ¿Y no podrías llamarme por mi nombre solamente?

\- No sería apropiado Señorita Candice.

\- Oh, lo sé. Aunque creo que nunca podré entenderlo… En fin, querido George, aunque consideres que no puedes tutearme, quiero que sepas que para mí, no eres un empleado, sino un gran amigo.

\- Gracias, Señorita – sonrió por primera vez el hombre y le ofreció el brazo para acompañarla hasta el automóvil.

Mientras abordaba el vehículo, Candy agradeció internamente que hubiera sido George y no Albert quien la buscara en la estación. Desde la conversación que había mantenido con la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María, no había dejado de pensar en cómo haría para enfrentarse a su hasta ahora amigo y la falta de sueño tampoco había ayudado a calmar su mente. Por suerte, tendría tiempo quizás hasta la noche antes de verlo.

Para su sorpresa, en lugar de doblar en la calle que los llevaría a la Mansión Andley, George siguió conduciendo en línea recta.

\- George, ¿no vamos a la mansión?

\- No, señorita. Antes debemos detenernos en otro sitio – fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

Minutos después, estacionó el automóvil frente a su viejo apartamento. Ante la mirada atónita de la muchacha, simplemente sonrió con amabilidad y la ayudó a descender. La condujo hacia el edificio y, al llegar a la puerta correspondiente, le entregó las llaves.

\- George, ¿qué significa esto?

\- Abra la puerta y averígüelo por usted misma, señorita Candice.

Al ingresar, un ensordecedor _"¡Sorpresa!"_ , la hizo frenarse en seco. El apartamento que hacía tiempo había compartido con Albert, estaba tal y como lo había dejado. Como si jamás se hubiera ido. Y allí estaban Annie, Archie y el mismísimo Albert dándole una efusiva bienvenida. Candy, emocionada y consternada, corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

\- Annie, querida. ¿Qué es esto?

\- Archie, primo adorado – estiró su otra mano y lo incluyó en el abrazo. - ¿Me pueden explicar qué hacen aquí?

\- ¿Y para mí no hay saludo, besos y abrazos, pequeña? – resonó una sensual voz a sus espaldas. Candy, intentando esconder su sonrojo, tragó en seco y sonriendo se volvió a enfrentarlo.

\- Mi adorado Albert – sonrió radiante y lo abrazó también, pero sólo por un breve instante.- ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué está pasando aquí? Recuerdo muy bien haber entregado las llaves de este lugar a su dueño – miró a Albert apuntándolo con el dedo acusadoramente.

\- Bien, pequeña – dijo, rodeándole los hombros con su brazo fuerte y cálido, haciéndola dar un respingo involuntario, que no pasó desapercibido por el hombre. – Resulta que ahora yo le estoy entregando las llaves a su "nueva" dueña.

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – casi gritó, aprovechando la oportunidad para escapar nuevamente de sus brazos. Ante la mirada sorprendida y casi furiosa, los tres amigos rompieron en carcajadas.

\- Te dije que se iba a enojar, tío – rió Archie.

\- Evidentemente no puede controlar ese carácter – siguió bromeando el rubio.

\- ¡Ya basta los dos! – terció Annie, tratando de fingir seriedad y abrazando a su amiga a quien había notado extrañamente incómoda ante la proximidad de Albert. – Verás, Candy – prosiguió ignorando a los muchachos que no dejaban de divertirse. – Albert, sabiendo que volverías a Chicago a trabajar en el hospital, nos preguntó a Archie y a mi qué sería lo mejor, dado que la convivencia entre tú y la tía abuela Elroy en la mansión sería bastante desastrosa… a eso sumado la presencia casi constante de los encantadores Leagan… – dijo esto último de manera sarcástica, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Por supuesto, los tres estuvimos de acuerdo en que ni en sueños deberías ir a vivir allí, así que Albert…

\- Así que Albert pensó que te gustaría volver a un lugar conocido, cerca del hospital… y por eso decidí comprar nuest… "tu" antiguo apartamento y regalártelo – finalizó con una mirada profunda, casi tormentosa en sus ojos turquesa, usualmente tan claros. Ninguno de los presentes pasó por alto el lapsus por el cual Albert casi había dicho "nuestro apartamento". Pero ambas mujeres, frente a él, fueron las únicas testigos de su intensa mirada. Candy tembló levemente y quedó muda. Annie, sintiendo el estupor de su amiga, la obligó a reaccionar con un discreto pellizco en su brazo.

\- ¡Oh! Albert… eh… yo… no sé qué decir… es decir… yo… tú… no debiste – pudo apenas balbucear la rubia, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¡Por Dios! No puedo creer que haya podido dejarte sin palabras, pequeña – se burló Albert, provocando una nueva carcajada general, a la cual esta vez, también se sumó Candy.

Viendo los ánimos más distendidos, pero no menos preocupada por las reacciones de su hermana del corazón, Annie se dispuso a preparar el té en tanto Archie acaparaba la atención de Candy para contarle las últimas novedades acerca de la familia y Albert conversaba con George respecto de algunos negocios. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, el empleado de los Andley se disculpó y se retiró y los cuatro amigos quedaron solos disfrutando de una amena charla. Para las cinco de la tarde, Archie, tomando a su prometida de la mano, anunció que ya era hora de partir. Annie no estaba conforme con la idea a dejar a Candy a solas con Albert, menos cuando había interceptado un par de miradas cómplices entre ambos hombres, pero no pudo pensar en ninguna excusa para permanecer allí, así que, a regañadientes, se despidió, prometiendo al oído de la rubia que al día siguiente volvería para hablar con ella.

El momento tan temido había llegado: al fin estaban solos. Y todos los temores de Candy volvieron a acudir a su mente con la fuerza de un volcán en plena erupción. _"Dios mío, ¿qué hago ahora? ¿Cómo puedo mirarlo a los ojos y aparentar que no sospecho nada? Es evidente que la señorita Pony tenía razón… cómo me mira… siempre trata de tocarme… ¡Ay, Albert! ¿Por qué?"_. Pensaba mientras el hombre volvía de despedir a Annie y Archie.

Albert cerró la puerta del apartamento y volvió a la mesa con paso perezoso. Tomó asiento junto a Candy pero ella, como impulsada por un resorte, se levantó de su silla con la intención de comenzar a recoger la vajilla. Una mano grande, veloz y cálida, que le envió un escalofrío directamente a su espina dorsal, detuvo la suya antes de que llegara a tomar el primer plato.

\- Deja eso, pequeña – dijo el hombre con un tono dulce y grave que jamás le había escuchado y que la hizo observarlo con el rostro encendido. Haciendo caso omiso del rubor que teñía sus blancas mejillas, comenzó a acariciarle sutilmente los nudillos con el pulgar mientras proseguía con el mismo tono seductor: - Debes estar cansada después del viaje. Además… no hemos podido conversar nada desde que llegaste. No te vayas – su voz sonó mitad ruego, mitad invitación. – siéntate un rato conmigo.

Candy obedeció, temerosa, pero a la vez fascinada por esa nueva faceta que Albert había decidido mostrar. Por primera vez, lo estaba viendo de manera diferente a como lo había visto durante toda su vida… y no le disgustaba… no le disgustaba en lo absoluto esa ternura, esa voz sensual, ese roce de su mano acariciando la suya, esa mirada hipnotizante… pero, sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la mente que había algo que estaba mal, que algo estaba fuera de lugar. De repente, la imagen de la señorita Pony se materializó frente a ella. _"Debes permitírtelo"_ , dijo la imagen y la joven, por alguna extraña razón, decidió que quizás tuviera razón.

\- ¿Te ha gustado mi sorpresa? – preguntó Albert suavemente, manteniendo ese timbre que tanto la desconcertaba, sin dejar de sostener su delicada mano en la suya.

\- Muchísimo Albert… pero no debiste… ¡es demasiado!

\- Nada es demasiado para ti, Candy. Aunque hubiera querido que te quedaras en la mansión más que nada en el mundo, sé que te habrían hecho la vida imposible… Y lo último que quiero es que sufras, ¿sabes?

\- Sí, Albert, lo sé – respondió en apenas un suspiro, sin poder apartar los ojos de esa mirada.

\- Y también sé que amas tu libertad y sé que en esta casa fuiste libre y quizás, también ¿fuiste feliz, Candy?

\- Mucho, Albert… - su voz ya era casi inaudible.

\- Me alegra mucho saberlo, pequeña – dijo bajando el tono de voz, en tanto comenzaba a acercarse lenta, pero decididamente a la mujer sentada junto a él. – Y me alegra tanto, porque yo también fui muy feliz aquí – continuó, intensificando las caricias sobre su mano y acercándose hasta estar tan cerca como para sentir su perfume envolviendo todos sus sentidos y su suave aliento rozándole la piel, llevándolo casi a la locura.

Ella no se movió, pero él percibió en sus ojos de esmeralda que estaba aterrorizada. Sabiendo que debía actuar con serenidad y cautela, reprimió casi con fuerza sobrehumana el impulso de estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla con toda la pasión que sentía. En cambio, alzó su mano y suavemente acomodó uno de los rizos rebeldes que se habían escapado de su peinado. Al hacerlo, también rozó con delicadeza su mejilla. Al notar que Candy no rehuía a la caricia, sino que entrecerraba los ojos con un leve suspiro, el hombre tomó algo más de coraje y con parsimoniosa lentitud, deslizó su mano para tomarla de la nuca y besó la mejilla que recién había acariciado. Se acercó a su oído y no pudo contenerlo más:

\- Te amo – susurró.

Campanas de alarma comenzaron a resonar con fuerza en los oídos de Candy. Había disfrutado de las caricias y hasta debía admitir que había deseado más… Pero esas dos palabras cayeron como balde de agua fría, despertándola de su ensueño y volviéndola a la realidad. Siempre había deseado escucharlas, pero no así… no de él… sino de…

\- Albert, espera… por favor… - rogó, apoyando la mano libre sobre el pecho del hombre, justo cuando sus labios estaban por rozarse - yo… no puedo- rompió en llanto, sin poderlo evitar más. – Perdóname, Albert, por favor.

El muchacho, sin abrir los ojos ni soltarla, dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, intentando retomar el control sobre sus emociones. Unos segundos después, tomó dulcemente el pequeño rostro entre sus manos y le dijo con infinita ternura:

\- No hay nada que perdonar, pequeña… Fue mi culpa. No debí apresurarme tanto.

\- No, Albert, no te culpes – respondió la joven entrecortadamente, sin poder detener las lágrimas.- Por favor… no te culpes. Pero no quiero lastimarte Albert. Yo… yo te quiero. Pero no puedo… Dios sabe cómo me gustaría… pero…

Repentinamente, y avergonzada como nunca lo había estado en su vida, se levantó de la silla y escondiendo el rostro entre las manos mientras lloraba desesperadamente, salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación. Albert, mucho más ágil, la detuvo a mitad de camino, estrechándola entre sus brazos. La dejó llorar allí, aunque sentía que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos, como aquella vez que había regresado de Nueva York. La acarició hasta que se calmó un poco y, alzándola como aquella vez, la llevó a la cama. Pero en esta oportunidad, se acostó a su lado y la acomodó sobre su pecho. Y así se quedaron, cada uno inmerso en su propio dolor y en sus propias culpas, pero abrazados. Y así, después de un rato, se quedaron dormidos, reconfortados por su mutua presencia.

El dolor de un calambre en su brazo, sobresaltó a Albert despertándolo. Todo estaba oscuro y no sabía dónde estaba. Segundos después, el peso de una cabeza sobre su hombro dolorido y el sutil perfume a rosas que lo rodeaba, lo devolvió a la realidad. Estaba en el apartamento de Candy… y ella descansaba pacíficamente a su lado. Por unos instantes se deleitó con ese sentimiento de intimidad, con el placer del sueño largamente anhelado haciéndose realidad… pero el atisbo de felicidad duró poco y la triste escena que había tenido lugar apenas unas horas atrás, regresó a su memoria para atormentarlo. Por no poder contener sus ansias, por actuar precipitadamente, por no asegurarse, su único temor se había confirmado: Candy, su gran amor, seguía enamorada de Terry, su amigo. Y no sabía qué hacer. Amaba a esa mujer con toda su alma y no quería obligarla a ir en contra de su corazón. Pero tampoco podía dejarla hundirse en una espera que probablemente fuera infructuosa. Ella debía encontrar la manera de sanar sus heridas y quizás él pudiera ayudarla… y era tan grande su amor, que no le importaba que su alma fragmentara un millón de veces en el intento.

Escuchando la respiración acompasada de la mujer a su lado, recordó lo que ella solía decirle: _"mientras haya vida, hay esperanza"_. Y él tenía toda la vida para esperarla… y ella durmiendo confiada a su lado y el hecho de recordar que en un principio no se había negado a sus caricias y que había aceptado el consuelo de su abrazo, le daba toda la esperanza del mundo para intentarlo. Sonrió en la oscuridad de la habitación y, con una nueva resolución en su mente y su corazón, comenzó a acariciar con dulzura sus suaves y perfumados rizos rubios:

\- Candy, pequeña… despierta – susurró besando levemente su cabeza, aspirando una vez más ese aroma que parecía impregnarle el espíritu. Ella murmuró algo incomprensible y se acomodó mejor sobre el pecho del hombre, haciendo que se derritiera. – Candy, despierta… es muy tarde – casi tuvo que forzarse a repetir, aunque hubiera querido hacer eterno ese momento. – Vamos dormilona – finalmente alzó un poco la voz y le acarició la mejilla.

La muchacha despertó de golpe y se sentó de un salto en la cama, sin entender nada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo casi en un chillido.

\- Shhh, pequeña. Todo está bien… Estás en casa, conmigo – respondió la voz de Albert en la penumbra, en tanto suavemente volvía a recostarla sobre su cálido pecho y la abrazaba. Él volvió a sonreír para sí mismo al notar que ella no oponía demasiada resistencia.- Nos quedamos dormidos y ya deben ser las nueve.

\- Oh, Albert, qué vergüenza… - Candy volvió a sentarse en la cama y a tientas buscó el interruptor de la luz de su velador.

\- Ayy – chilló Albert cubriéndose los ojos. - ¿No podías avisar al menos antes de encandilarme?

\- Perdón – contestó la rubia con voz azorada, sin notar el tono risueño del hombre. – Tienes razón, Albert. ¡Son casi las nueve!

Cuando pudo acostumbrar la vista a la luz repentina, la miró y notó que furiosamente sonrojada se estaba levantando. Tratando de mantener a raya la tentación de arrastrarla de nuevo a su lado, comenzó a reír. Ella se volteó indignada y lo observó acusadora.

\- ¿Qué es lo gracioso, Albert? – puso los brazos en jarras.

\- Tú, pequeña. ¿Qué te preocupa tanto?

\- ¿Qué me preocupa me preguntas? – chilló con cara de espanto. – ¡Nos quedamos dormidos! ¿Qué pueden pensar si sales de aquí a estas horas? Si alguien te ve… - su rostro se puso color escarlata cuando él empezó a reír más fuerte. - ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

\- Eres tan graciosa, pequeña – respondió casi sin aire de tanto reírse.- Pasamos casi un año viviendo juntos en este mismo lugar y justo hoy se te ocurre escandalizarte…- rompió nuevamente en carcajadas. Ella también comprendió lo ridículo de su planteo y una sonrisa empezó a asomar en su rostro, hasta que finalmente, al cabo de unos instantes, también comenzó a reír sin parar.- Creo que lo que te pasa, pequeña Candy, es que, como de costumbre, te has despertado con hambre y no piensas con claridad – continuó burlándose Albert jocosamente.

Ella se puso seria de golpe y, con los brazos nuevamente en jarras, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la cama donde él se encontraba recostado, sin dejar de mirarlo. El corazón del hombre comenzó a palpitar con fuerza cuando ella apoyó ambas manos sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre él, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

\- Entonces, si lo tienes tan claro… preparemos algo de cenar antes de que desate toda mi ira – dijo con seriedad fingida, para rápidamente tomar uno de los cojines y estrellárselo en la cara, en tanto volvía a reír como una chiquilla traviesa.

\- Espera a que te atrape – rugió el hombre levantándose con agilidad, sosteniendo el cojín de la discordia en su mano. – Mejor que corras chiquilla tramposa, porque si te alcanzo, me veré obligado a propinarte unas cuantas nalgadas.

\- Oh, no. Por favor, tío Abuelo William… ¿o prefieres que te llame papá? – rió ella corriendo a atrincherarse detrás de uno de los sillones y enviando certeramente otro almohadón justo a su cabeza.

\- Mejor que no cometas ese error, mocosa – los ojos del hombre lanzaban llamas, aunque su expresión era tremendamente divertida. – O voy a tener que castigarte el doble.

Continuaron el juego como dos niñitos, corriéndose mutuamente por todo el apartamento, riendo a carcajadas mientras se provocaban mutuamente y dejando un reguero de almohadones esparcidos en cualquier lugar. Candy, envalentonada por su impecable puntería, se había quedado sin municiones y regresó a la habitación en busca de más, sin notar que Albert le pisaba los talones. Feliz, descubrió que aún quedaba un almohadón sobre su cama y corrió a tomarlo. Se volteó para lanzarlo y se encontró con que el hombre finalmente la había alcanzado y atrapó su mano en el aire, sobre su cabeza, evitando que pudiera hacer su tiro. Como jamás se daba por vencida, se negó a soltar su arma de plumas y comenzó a forcejear, a lo que el rubio respondió haciéndole cosquillas con su mano libre hasta que cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón y lo arrastró, sin querer, consigo… sobre ella. Mientras se miraban a los ojos, tan cerca el uno del otro, se hizo un silencio absoluto, sólo interrumpido por el sonido de las respiraciones agitadas de ambos.

Una llama casi salvaje encendió los ojos de Albert al perderse en las esmeraldas de Candy, en tanto sentía cómo el pecho de ella subía y bajaba rítmicamente contra el suyo y el aroma a rosas lo llenaba hasta consumirlo de deseo. Por Dios, cuánto quería poder besarla al menos para apaciguar un poco su ansiedad. Sin embargo, notó otra vez el temor en los ojos de su amor y se obligó a detenerse.

Por su parte, Candy volvió a desear el contacto por un momento… pero el recuerdo de un par de brillantes ojos color zafiro se hizo presente ante ella y el sabor de su primer y único beso retornó a sus labios nítidamente… No… No podía… No quería borrarlo… No estaba lista para perder ese momento único y mágico (aunque desastroso) que había compartido con Terry… aún no. Y esa maldita sensación de que algo no estaba bien volvió a invadirla…

Afortunadamente, Albert se incorporó y con una sonrisa traviesa que evidentemente intentaba calmar los ánimos dijo:

\- Sólo por esta vez, pequeña, voy a dispensarte del castigo que mereces. Ahora arregla ese alboroto de rizos y salgamos… te invito a cenar – se retiró de la habitación en parte para darle privacidad y en parte para terminar de calmarse.

Cinco minutos después, salían del apartamento y todo había vuelto a la normalidad: eran nuevamente los buenos amigos de siempre. Cenaron algo liviano en un pequeño e íntimo restaurant, en tanto conversaban acerca del retorno de Candy al hospital. Albert le confesó que prácticamente había obligado a Sarah Leagan a escribir una nota retractándose de sus calumnias y que también él había prestado una visita al Doctor Lenard para ponerlo al tanto de la situación y, por ese motivo, la misiva solicitando su retorno había llegado a su poder. Aunque a la rubia no le resultó demasiado divertido que se hubiera inmiscuido en sus asuntos, no pudo más que agradecer a su amigo la ayuda prestada. Sabía perfectamente que, sin ella, jamás hubiera podido regresar a ejercer su amada profesión en la gran ciudad.

Un par de horas después, Albert dejaba a Candy en la puerta de su apartamento. Nuevamente la incomodidad pendía sobre ellos como un pesado yugo. Los ojos turquesas del hombre se hundían en las transparentes esmeraldas de la mujer frente a él, gritándole silenciosamente todo lo que sentían. Y ella no sabía si ahogarse en esas profundidades o salir huyendo despavorida. Finalmente el rubio, tomándole el rostro entre sus grandes manos, obligándola a quedarse, rompió el ominoso silencio:

\- Candy, sobre lo que dije antes…

\- Albert, por favor, no…

\- No digas nada, Candy. Escúchame, sólo por esta vez.

Ella asintió apenas, expectante y atemorizada a la vez.

\- Lo que te dije antes… - suspiró hondamente.- No voy a retractarme. Simplemente porque es la verdad – notó el pánico en su mirada, pero no cedió.- Sé que no quieres escucharlo, pequeña, pero no por eso puedo dejar de sentirlo. Shhh, espera, no he terminado – dijo inmediatamente al notar que ella lo volvería a interrumpir y temiendo no poder continuar si aceptaba que lo hiciera.- También soy consciente de por qué no quieres escucharlo y créeme cuando te digo que te entiendo y que no te juzgo. Pero quiero intentarlo, amor… y solamente te pido que lo intentes tú también. Sé que no será fácil para ninguno de los dos. Pero déjame intentar sanar tus heridas… quizás, con algo de suerte, lo consiga y en el proceso… mi recompensa sea que me puedas corresponder.

Dijo esto sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y con una voz tan dulce como ella jamás había escuchado. Una lágrima solitaria rodaba por una de las mejillas de Candy y Albert se la quitó con un tierno beso.

\- Albert… yo… no quiero lastimarte… quisiera intentarlo, pero tengo miedo… entiéndeme… si yo no pudiera… si tú sufrieras… no podría perdonármelo, ¿entiendes?

\- Candy, mi preciosa Candy, siempre preocupándose por los demás… - le sonrió apenas.- Me has dicho la verdad y eso me permite elegir… y quiero que sepas que prefiero arriesgarme a salir lastimado por intentarlo a morirme por dentro por no haberlo hecho. Por favor, amor… confía en mí – pidió apoyando su frente sobre la de ella, cerrando los ojos.

Las lágrimas caían ahora en silencioso raudal por las mejillas de Candy. Sabía que debía… mejor dicho, necesitaba aceptar esta oportunidad. Con mano temblorosa rozó el rostro del hombre frente a ella y en un susurro dijo:

\- Está bien, Bert… lo intentaré.

El rubio abrió los ojos de turquesa y ella pudo notar que una lágrima escapaba de ellos. Le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas para indicarle que había escuchado bien y él sólo respondió con un abrazo repleto de amor. Se quedaron así abrazados nuevamente. Ella, intentando acostumbrarse a ese nuevo y tierno refugio… Él, empezando a vislumbrar una esperanza para sus sueños tan preciadamente guardados.

Cuando finalmente se separaron un poco y volvieron a mirarse, él inclinó su cabeza sobre ella pero, en lugar de besarla tal y como hubiera deseado, se limitó a depositar un casto beso en su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios. Sabía que todo lo sucedido y el paso que habían dado, representaban demasiado para su pequeña y no quería abrumarla más.

\- Hasta mañana, amor – se despidió hablando suavemente a su oído.

\- Hasta mañana – fue todo lo que ella pudo responder antes de entrar a casa.

Candy salió de la tina un poco más relajada. Envolviéndose en una gruesa bata de toalla, se sentó junto al fuego del hogar y se dispuso a secar su largo y rizado cabello. Ahora pensaba en los últimos tres meses que había pasado junto a Albert como su novia (aunque, por mutuo acuerdo, este título se había mantenido como un secreto entre ellos dos). Lo cierto era que se había tratado de una temporada muy agradable. El hombre era perfecto y no podía reprochársele siquiera un pequeño detalle. A menos que tuviera alguna obligación impostergable, no había pasado un solo día en que no pasara a visitarla para compartir la cena o alguna salida con ella. La llenaba de regalos pero, sobre todo, de afecto, de caricias, de abrazos… a los cuales ella había llegado a acostumbrarse y, sobre todo, a disfrutar y a extrañar… aunque a veces los recuerdos volvían a atormentarla y la desesperante sensación de estar haciendo algo realmente malo se presentaba con demasiada frecuencia, especialmente desde la fiesta de Nochebuena ofrecida por la Tía Abuela Elroy apenas una semana atrás.

Finalizada la fiesta, se habían encontrado en la oficina de Albert con el fin de pasar unos momentos a solas antes de irse a dormir. Hacía mucho frío, por lo cual Candy había tomado asiento en un cómodo sillón junto al hogar y el hombre se había sentado a sus pies, sobre la mullida alfombra, recostando la cabeza sobre rodillas de la chica. Ella notó que su novio se encontraba silencioso, demasiado pensativo, mientras dejaba que jugueteara suavemente con su lacio cabello rubio, admirando el juego que hacían los reflejos del fuego sobre ellos.

\- Bert… ¿pasa algo? – preguntó con dulzura, al notar que después de pasado un buen rato el muchacho no parecía salir de su trance.

\- Me gustan tus caricias… ¿sabes? – respondió, pero ella no se dejó convencer.

\- Sí, lo sé… pero eso no te deja tan pensativo… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo, Bert? Quiero que tú también confíes en mí… por favor…

Albert suspiró hondamente y finalmente se giró, arrodillándose frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos. Ella acomodó un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente y con una sonrisa lo alentó a continuar.

\- Pequeña… me preguntaba… ¿a ti te agrada estar conmigo?

\- Sabes que sí Bert – respondió risueña, ante lo extraña de la pregunta.

\- Porque me preguntaba… si… realmente ha cambiado algo entre nosotros…

Fue turno de Candy de dejar escapar un suspiro… en realidad, esperaba esa pregunta… aunque su respuesta no le era del todo clara.

\- Bert, querido… Creo que ha cambiado mucho… No puedo mentirte, no todo ha cambiado… pero ambos cumplimos el compromiso de intentarlo… y yo… no me arrepiento… - le sonrió suplicante, a la expectativa de que pudiera comprender lo que ella misma no lograba explicar.

\- Yo tampoco me arrepiento, amor… no te asustes – repuso al notar la ansiedad en los ojos de la mujer.- Pero, llegado este punto… ¿existe posibilidad de que pienses en… algo más?

Candy guardó silencio por unos momentos que para el muchacho parecieron siglos.

\- Podría pensarlo… dependiendo de qué sea, Bert… - fue lo único que pudo responder, tratando de evitar sentir ese temor que empezaba a acosarla.

\- ¿Si te pidiera que pensaras en compromiso o matrimonio, quizás? – Vio cómo ella palidecía y se apresuró a agregar – No te estoy presionando amor… por favor, no te asustes. Es sólo curiosidad. Puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, lo sabes…

\- Una semana – contestó en un impulso que la sorprendió incluso a ella.

\- ¿Qué? – pudo apenas preguntar, abriendo sus ojos turquesa impresionado.

\- El primer día del año te daré una respuesta Bert. Una semana es todo el tiempo que te pido para pensarlo.

Guardaron silencio por unos cuantos minutos más. Albert la observaba y no cabía en sí del impacto. La cabeza le daba vueltas… o el mundo giraba demasiado rápido… o ambas cosas… Una semana. Candy todavía no podía comprender qué demonio se había apoderado de ella como para dar semejante respuesta. ¿Estaba loca?

Finalmente, logró esbozar una sonrisa. Se inclinó sobre su novio y le depositó un beso sobre la frente, para luego levantarse.

\- Hasta mañana, Bert.

Se dirigió con paso resuelto hacia la salida de la biblioteca, presta a salir. De repente, sintió que Albert la giraba bruscamente y la aprisionaba entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Nuevamente había aparecido esa mirada tormentosa que desde hacía tres meses no le mostraba.

\- ¿Así me dejas? ¿Con un beso en la frente y esta intriga en el corazón, pequeña? – susurró en un tono grave y salvaje que la hizo estremecer de miedo y algo más… ¿deseo quizás? Tembló de sólo pensarlo…

\- Sólo una semana, Bert… - murmuró tratando de escapar, deseando que fuera un juego nada más, pero él se estaba acercando demasiado a sus labios como para estar jugando. Apoyó sus manos sobre el amplio pecho, intentando poner una barrera, pero él no cedió esta vez, como había hecho siempre.

\- ¿Sabes lo que me haces cuando me llamas así? – ella negó, imposibilitada de decir media palabra, admirando y temiendo este costado de Albert. – Quiero besarte, Candy. Muero por besarte – se acercó más, quedando a milímetros de su objetivo y la miró a los ojos, como buscando algo en ellos. – Pero no entiendo, no lo entiendo – finalizó alejando el rostro sorpresivamente.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella sin entender qué le pasaba. Menos cuando no pensaba en resistirse. Pero en lugar de responder, él la liberó del abrazo.

\- Una semana, Candy. Tienes tu semana. Pero, por favor, en lo que se cumple ese plazo, no vuelvas a llamarme Bert, a menos que estés segura de que no tienes miedo de que te bese. Por favor, ya no soporto ver ese miedo en tus ojos, no cuando te amo tanto y sé que no tienes nada que temer.

\- Albert…

\- Descansa, pequeña, hasta mañana – la despidió, tal y como ella hubiera hecho, con un beso en la frente.

Terminó de secarse el cabello, se puso el camisón y se metió en la cama. El plazo había vencido y Candy ya había tomado una decisión. En pocas horas su novio tendría una respuesta. Y ella una nueva oportunidad. Esa que todos le aseguraban que merecía.

Finalmente se durmió, esperando hallar en brazos de Orfeo la calma que tanto necesitaba. Tantos recuerdos la habían dejado agotada. Pero, para su desgracia, el sueño no fue para nada placentero… soñaba con las frías escaleras de un hospital, un par de brazos que le rodeaban la cintura por detrás, una súplica y una amarga respuesta:

 _"-Sé feliz, Candy… promételo…. – No puedo, Terry… no puedo sin ti"._


	2. Capítulo 2

Aquí estoy de vuelta, trayéndoles el segundo capítulo de esta aventura.

Antes que nada, quiero decir GRACIAS por las palabras de aliento y las recomendaciones. Para una novata en la materia (como es mi caso), leer los comentarios de gadamigrandchest y LizCarter representa una satisfacción más grande de lo que puedan imaginar. También aprovecho para agradecer a las lectoras anónimas.

Respondo brevemente a las consultas recibidas: Sí, es un Terryfic para deleite de mis colegas locas terrytanas. De todas maneras prometo no hacer sufrir "demasiado" a Albert… de hecho, como habrán visto, estoy tratando de ponerle un poco de condimento a su personaje… siempre me resultó demasiado bueno para ser real, así que lo vamos a "apasionar" un poquito a ver si tiene mejor suerte ¿Les parece?

Actualizaciones: De momento, les prometo actualizar semanalmente. Por supuesto que si las musas llegan antes (como en estos últimos días), quizás consiga subir dos en una misma semana.

Como siempre, quedo a la espera de sus valiosos comentarios y sugerencias.

Besos grandes a todas y A DISFRUTAR!

* * *

CAPÍTULO II

 ** _"_** ** _Tu recuerdo sigue aquí, es antídoto y veneno al corazón, que quema y moja, que viene y va… Atrapado entre los versos y el adiós… Tu recuerdo sigue aquí… como aguacero de mayo rompe fuerte sobre mí… cae tan fuerte que hasta me quema hasta la piel… quema y moja por igual… Y ya no sé lo que pensar… si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal…". Ricky Martin – Tu recuerdo_**

Mientras se registraba en la recepción del hotel Fort Dearborn de Chicago, Terry miraba nervioso sobre el hombro y tamborileaba con dedos impacientes sobre el mostrador, rogando que el administrador se apresurara en corroborar los datos y entregarle las llaves de su habitación. Lo último que deseaba era que los periodistas y paparazzis que constantemente lo asediaban hubieran dado con su paradero. Necesitaba paz y todas sus energías concentradas en su propósito. Por tal motivo, había elaborado un intrincado plan para escapar sin levantar sospechas… aunque sabía que con esa clase de gente, siempre hambrienta de jugosas noticias, jamás se podía ser lo suficientemente precavido. Afortunadamente, todo marchaba de manera impecable: había dejado su apartamento dos noches antes y se había recluido en casa de Eleanor para, finalizada la cena de fin de año, dirigirse de incógnito (disfrazado de chofer de su propia madre) a abordar el tren que partía desde Nueva York. Por su parte, Sussanah, previendo que en el primer día del año sería prácticamente imposible hallar un sitio decente dónde hospedarse, se había encargado de hacer la reservación correspondiente en el hotel de Chicago para asegurarse de que no estuviera vagando por las calles en busca de una plaza, a riesgo de ser reconocido, tirando por borda todos los planes de discreción.

Mientras por fin recibía la llave de su suite y se encaminaba a la misma con paso rápido, sonrió al recordar a su amiga. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Sussanah se convertiría, después de todo, en una de sus más fuertes aliadas y principal estratega de esta locura que estaba por llevar a cabo?

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron por un momento al recordar a la débil y patética criatura junto a la cual se había quedado aquella noche, dos años atrás, mientras por una ventana de hospital veía a Candy, su único amor, perderse irremediablemente entre la oscuridad y la nieve, lejos de sus brazos, para siempre. En ese preciso instante, odió con todas sus fuerzas a esa mujer que le había salvado la vida para, días después, destruírsela de la manera más cruel y condenarlo al peor de los tormentos: sentirse muerto en vida. Hubiera preferido morir mil veces antes de tener que pasar por esa tortura en la que se convirtieron las siguientes horas, días y semanas. Quizás fuera por la pérdida de su pierna, quizás por creerse enamorada de él o quizás por carecer del carácter suficiente como para valerse por sí misma y obligar a su madre a dejar de manejarle la vida, pero Sussanah parecía empecinada en atrapar a Terry entre sus redes, forzándose a creer que él la amaba y forzándolo a él a soportar horas y horas vacías, a fingir un sentimiento que no iba más allá del agradecimiento o la lástima y a planificar una boda que, lejos de ser una ocasión festiva, se veía para el muchacho como un largo camino al cadalso.

Así fue que pasaron los meses y Terry caía sin pausa en un abismo de odio, dolor y conmiseración. Su trabajo, su vocación y única fuente de placer durante ese tiempo, comenzó también a sufrir las consecuencias del estado casi catatónico en que se encontraba. Sus actuaciones habían perdido el brillo y no eran más que el simple reflejo de su alma endurecida, un espejo de su propio vacío interior, falto de sueños, falto de ilusiones, falto de amor… de "su" amor. Y su rubia pecosa que no dejaba de perseguirlo en sus sueños, los mismos que indefectiblemente terminaban por transformarse en pesadillas.

Hasta que, cierta tarde, fingiendo escuchar el constante parloteo de Sussanah y su madre y con la cordura pendiendo de un hilo, el volcán en su interior terminó por estallar.

\- Terruce… es la tercera vez que le hablo, joven – la voz chillona de la señora Marlowe lo sacó de sus cavilaciones al tiempo que le provocaba una desagradable punzada de dolor de cabeza.

\- Disculpe, señora. ¿Me decía?

\- Le preguntaba cuándo comienzan los ensayos para la nueva temporada de la compañía.

\- Estimo que en dos semanas… todavía Robert no ha confirmado exactamente la fecha – respondió con parquedad, no soportaba que esa bruja pérfida le dirigiera la palabra.

\- Bien… eso imaginaba. Entonces creo que estará de acuerdo conmigo, Terruce, en que es inminente que vayamos fijando la fecha del compromiso para el descanso de mitad de temporada. Sussie y yo tendremos tiempo así de hacer los preparativos pertinentes… dado que usted estará tan ocupado.

\- ¿Perdón? – levantó la voz el muchacho. – Creí que la fecha de compromiso la fijaríamos Sussanah y yo, de manera privada, cuando lo creyéramos conveniente y teniendo en cuenta la recuperación de su hija, señora Marlowe. Aunque, claramente… con su constante presencia inmiscuyéndose en asuntos que le son ajenos, lo de "privado" lo encuentro bastante difícil – la miró con los ojos azul zafiro ardiendo de rabia.

\- Ya que lo pone en esos términos, joven Terruce… - respondió sin amilanarse en tanto Terry se preparaba para el inevitable embate de esa lengua viperina – si decido dejar este asunto para cuando usted lo considere "conveniente", mi pobre hija (quien le recuerdo que ha sacrificado parte de su físico y toda su carrera en pos de salvar su miserable vida), envejecerá esperando a que se decida.

\- Le recuerdo que es justamente "mi miserable vida" la que paga todos los gastos médicos de Sussanah así como también unos cuantos caprichitos suyos… o creyó que soy tan imbécil como para no darme cuenta… señora – agregó la última palabra en tono mordaz, haciendo que la mujer se pusiera lívida y Sussanah abriera la boca sorprendida pero sin emitir sonido.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a utilizar ese vocabulario vulgar delante de dos damas, insolente? – se indignó la mujer asiéndose de la única excusa que encontró al verse expuesta en una de sus maquinaciones.

\- Qué bien… - exclamó Terry soltando una sardónica carcajada y aplaudiendo la respuesta de la mujer. – La "señora" se preocupa por el hecho de que utilice una palabra poco prosaica, pero no la inmuta que la acuse de estar intentando embaucarme con las cuentas – volvió a reír, maravillado de las "prioridades" de su oponente. – Más allá de eso (que arreglaremos en su debido momento), quiero dejar en claro que no estoy poniendo en duda la condición de "dama" de Sussanah, ya que a ella le debo el estar con vida… sea lo que sea que eso signifique… y si no le digo en este momento lo que pienso de usted y sus intrigas "señora", es justamente por respeto a su hija.

\- ¡Canalla! – barbotó la señora Marlowe.

\- ¡Basta, madre! – el sonido autoritario de la voz de Sussanah que normalmente prefería permanecer muda cuando se daban este tipo de situaciones, sorprendió a los contendientes que habían olvidado su presencia. – Te pido por favor que te retires y me dejes a solas con Terry, madre.

\- Pero Sussanah, hija. No puedo dejarte sola con este – buscaba la palabra más hiriente que pudiera en tanto lo señalaba y lo miraba de arriba abajo- … animal – finalizó despectivamente.

\- No vuelvas a insultar a Terry, madre – Sussanah dijo lentamente cada palabra, como para que se entendiera perfectamente su significado. – No digas una palabra más y vete.

\- Sussanah…

\- ¡Vete, madre!

La mujer hecha una furia abandonó la sala dando un portazo. Terry no cabía en sí de asombro. La siempre tímida y sumisa Sussanah no era en realidad lo que parecía.

\- Sussie – musitó Terry.

\- Siéntate Terry – ordenó la rubia, señalando un asiento a su lado. El joven asintió todavía pasmado y obedeció sin dilaciones.- Terry… - comenzó la muchacha bajando el tono de voz, segura de que su madre estaría detrás de la puerta intentando fisgonear.- Antes que nada, quiero pedirte disculpas. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo mi madre, aunque lamentablemente no me extraña.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte, Sussie… yo…

\- Sí, tengo varias razones para pedirte perdón. Y aunque no puedo pedirte disculpas por todos los motivos por los que debería hacerlo, quisiera comenzar al menos por esto.

\- Está bien – concedió el actor.

\- También quiero decirte que estoy de acuerdo en que aplacemos la decisión en cuanto a lo que a fechas se refiere… No es momento… para ninguno de los dos… Tú todavía debes lidiar con demasiadas cosas y yo quiero poner todas mis fuerzas en mi rehabilitación para que, cuando llegue el momento, pueda presentarme ante ti como una mujer lo más completa posible… tanto en lo físico como en lo espiritual – finalizó con una triste sonrisa.

\- No digas eso, Sussanah – pidió Terry, tomándole la mano, apenado.- Eres una gran mujer y lo que pasó… fue mi culpa… y no deberías sentirte así, de ninguna manera.

\- Pero lo siento así, Terry… tú tienes tus demonios y yo los míos… y hasta que no aprendamos al menos a manejarlos, la idea de comprometernos y atarnos es simplemente una locura – le sonrió nuevamente con tristeza. Luego de un suspiro y cerrando los ojos, se animó a preguntar: - ¿Qué quieres hacer, Terry? ¿Qué necesitas?

Terry quedó perplejo nuevamente ante la pregunta. Había pasado los últimos meses revolviéndose entre los recuerdos de un pasado que ya no tenía posibilidades de regresar, pero jamás se había planteado ese interrogante tan elemental. ¿Qué quería? Bajó la cabeza por un momento y sólo una palabra le vino a la mente. Alzó la vista hacia la mujer que pacientemente esperaba a que hablara:

\- Tiempo.

Ella simplemente asintió sonriendo.

\- Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, Terry – le acarició suavemente el rostro.- Ahora vete.

\- Gracias, Sussie. Gracias. De todas maneras, haga lo que haga, seguiré pagando por tus gastos médicos. No quiero que te preocupes por eso… yo no olvido…

\- Lo sé Terry – lo interrumpió sin dejar de sonreír.- Sé que harás lo correcto. Pero ahora anda, vete.

Terry obedeció. Le dio un beso en la frente y salió, ignorando a la vieja arpía escondida detrás de la puerta. Lo que nunca supo es que, al escuchar el portazo final, la gran actriz Sussanah Marlowe deshizo la sonrisa que amenazaba con despedazarle el rostro y, con amargura, rompió en llanto, rogando porque esa no fuera la despedida definitiva.

Afortunadamente, la habitación que Sussanah le había reservado era confortable y silenciosa. Sabía que debía descansar después de haber pasado la noche viajando, rememorando el pasado con la pecosa y repasando cada detalle de su plan para retornar a ella. Pero el mero hecho de cerrar los ojos representaba que en su mente volvieran a dibujarse un par de esmeraldas, esas que lo acosaban en sueños y vigilias desde que las había visto por primera vez. _"Falta poco, pecosa – pensó sonriendo.- Apenas unas cuantas horas…"_. No sabiendo cómo matar el tiempo que se vislumbraba demasiado lento a causa de su ansiedad, tomó el libreto de Othelo, obra en la que representaría el protagónico en la nueva temporada que comenzaría en tres meses. Intentó enfocarse en sus líneas, pero al cabo de unos minutos de releer las mismas palabras sin siquiera comprenderlas, dejó el libro a un lado. Se acercó a la ventana y el cielo gris amenazando con una tormenta inminente, le recordó al Terry en el que se había convertido hacía apenas unos años atrás. Sus ojos azul zafiro se oscurecieron al volver a aquellos tiempos…

Después del permiso que le había otorgado Sussanah, regresó a su apartamento en un estado de desesperación lamentable. Había obtenido el tiempo que necesitaba, aunque irónicamente, no sabía muy bien qué hacer con él. Se sentó en su cama y, sacando la harmónica que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo como un precioso talismán, se dispuso tocar esa melancólica melodía que siempre le recordaba a su amor perdido. Cuando la música terminó, lejos de sentirse mejor como solía sucederle, la angustia se había multiplicado hasta casi ahogarlo. Tomó la botella de whisky y, a pesar de la promesa hecha hacía años, encendió un cigarrillo, como esperando encontrar un poco de calma entre el sopor del alcohol y el aroma del tabaco. Nuevamente, falló en su cometido. Nada parecía funcionar y alguna entidad oscura terminó tomando el control de su agotada mente. Estrelló la botella contra una pared, maldijo de todas las maneras posibles y salió del apartamento hecho una furia. Sin pensarlo, pasó un momento por el teatro, buscó a Robert Hathaway y a gritos le anunció su renuncia. Se dirigió a la estación de trenes y compró un pasaje a cualquier parte. No le importaba adonde fuera: sólo sabía que quería alejarse. Y allí comenzó su odisea, un tortuoso viaje dentro de los laberintos de su obscurecido subconsciente. En las semanas que siguieron, sólo se dedicó a beber de la mañana a la noche y a acostarse con cuanta mujer se le entregara libremente o pudiera pagar. Actuaba en teatros de mala reputación con el único fin de procurarse las monedas suficientes para solventar sus vicios y apenas sobrevivir. Sólo quería borrar esos ojos que lo obsesionaban, esa sonrisa que lo desarmaba, ese único beso que aún le quemaba los labios, la tibieza de ese pequeño cuerpo tan pegado al suyo en ese último momento. Y a fuerza de querer olvidarla, los recuerdos eran más persistentes, las imágenes más nítidas y la culpa por no poder cumplir su promesa, insoportable.

Hasta que aquella tarde en Rockstown sus ojos le jugaron una mala pasada y creyó distinguirla en la penumbra de ese teatrucho de mala muerte. Cómo le había dolido esa mirada triste en las siempre alegres esmeraldas, cómo le partió el corazón ver la decepción reflejada en su amado rostro. Y ahí fue cuando la sanación comenzó dando el primer paso de su lento proceso. El alma pareció retornar a su cuerpo. Como si buscara exorcizar a sus demonios brindó la actuación de su vida: por ella, para ella. En ese preciso instante entendió lo que estaba haciendo mal: intentar olvidarla a como diera lugar era el problema, no la solución. Candy era su musa, su inspiración, su motor. Ella era el motivo por el que se había iniciado en su amada profesión y quien daba sentido a cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba en los escenarios. Entonces tomó su decisión: cumpliría su promesa. El incidente de Sussanah podía haberle robado muchos de sus sueños de amor, pero jamás podría quitarle sus recuerdos y lo mucho que ellos significaban para él. Ahora, sabiendo que su pequeña pecosa podría ocupar su vida de una manera única y privada, decidió que era el momento: lo intentaría.

La campanilla del teléfono interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Descolgó el auricular y aguardó, en caso de que algún periodista hubiera conseguido ubicarlo.

\- ¿Terry?

\- Eleanor… - respondió aliviado. – Perdón, olvidé avisarte.

\- ¿Estuvo bien el viaje? Espero que no hayas tenidos contratiempos.

\- Todo salió bien, madre, no te preocupes.

\- Bien. Recibí un llamado de Louis. Me confirmó que ya envió lo que solicitaste a su filial de Chicago y está listo para retirar allí según tus especificaciones. Dijo que su socio, Alexander, te estará esperando después del cierre de actividades… a las siete.

\- Perfecto, Eleanor. Gracias.

\- De nada, Terry… Y tranquilo. Vas a ver que todo será maravilloso a partir de hoy. Ambos lo merecen, hijo querido.

\- Dios te oiga, madre… Eso espero… Adiós.

\- Adiós.

Finalizada la llamada, el actor miró el reloj. Parecía que las agujas se habían atascado y los minutos eran incapaces de avanzar. Era apenas mediodía. Faltaban aún siete horas para poder retirar el último detalle y algo más de tiempo para poder verla. A esa altura, ya se preguntaba en qué estado llegaría al final del día. Se rió de sí mismo imaginándose en un totalmente desalineado, cuasi psicótico después de pasar tantas horas de ansiedad.

\- Ánimo, Grandchester – se dijo en voz alta, tratando de darse ánimos. – Qué son unas pocas horas después de más de dos años de espera.

Descolgó nuevamente el auricular del teléfono y pidió que le trajeran algo de té a la habitación. Desde aquella alucinación que había sufrido en Rockstown y que había marcado un cambio definitivo en el rumbo de su vida, se había prometido no volver a beber una gota de alcohol y así lo había hecho. Inmediatamente regresó a New York y, antes que nada, se reunió con Robert Hathaway y le rogó por una segunda oportunidad en la compañía Stratford. El hombre, que lo había visto nacer como una gran estrella y que lo adoraba como si fuera su hijo, le dio la chance del retorno, aunque claramente tuvo que volver a ganarse su confianza y un lugar en el medio. Para ello, tuvo que interpretar algunos roles menores durante algún tiempo, pero no le importaba. Quería volver a encauzar su maltrecha vida de alguna manera y cualquier trabajo que debiera emprender para llegar a su meta, era más que bienvenido.

Después de hallar el coraje necesario, también retornó a Sussanah. Se sorprendió gratamente al verla tan cambiada. Había continuado con su rehabilitación y, al regresar, Terry se encontró con que ya comenzaba a manejar con bastante destreza la pierna ortopédica. Pero el cambio físico no había sido el único: la tímida, manejable y dependiente Sussie había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por una mujer fuerte, con pensamientos y proyectos propios. El cambio más notable fue que, a pedido de ella, la señora Marlowe ya casi no presenciaba los encuentros entre ellos, a menos que fuera a pedido expreso de su hija y por algún motivo en especial. Por otra parte, Sussanah había encontrado el gusto por la literatura y había comenzado a escribir algunas novelas y obras teatrales con la finalidad de, en un futuro no muy lejano, publicarlos y ganarse la vida por sus medios. El actor encontró muy agradables los cambios operados en ella y hasta le ofreció utilizar algunos de sus contactos para ayudarla a alcanzar sus objetivos.

Durante el año que siguió, la relación entre la ex actriz devenida en escritora y el prodigioso actor, fue mutando hasta convertirse en una gran amistad. El tema del compromiso y posterior matrimonio se había vuelto a mencionar y Terry había sido sincero al respecto: aún no estaba listo, pero pronto creía se sentiría en condiciones de dar el gran paso. Sussanah no perdía las esperanzas y su amor por él no había cambiado ni disminuido un ápice, pero no le pediría más de lo que él pudiera ofrecerle. Aunque quizás no fuera exactamente lo que deseaba, al menos Terry le ofrecía una sincera amistad en lugar de lástima. Quizás algún día… Pero muy profundamente Sussanah sabía que la ilusión de un amor real por parte de él, no era más que pura fantasía. El corazón del hombre se había marchado en una noche de invierno en manos de una pequeña enfermera y con ella se había quedado. Sólo le restaba esperar por un milagro… o tener finalmente el valor de dejarlo ir y pagar la deuda con la muchacha que la había salvado.

Finalizando el último verano, la señora Marlowe sufrió un infarto y, al cabo de unos días, su corazón no pudo recuperarse y falleció. Sussanah estaba devastada y a Terry volvieron a acosarlo viejos fantasmas y responsabilidades evadidas por largo tiempo. Su sentido del honor y su responsabilidad para con la mujer a la que le debía la vida, le hicieron imposible soportar que ella se quedara sola, ahora que había perdido al único familiar cercano que tenía. Así fue que, dos días antes de terminar la licencia que había pedido a Robert Hathaway para acompañarla y antes de comenzar la última gira del año, decidió encarar la situación como correspondía:

\- Sussie, debemos hablar – interrumpió a la mujer que estaba escribiendo frenéticamente alguna nueva obra. Ella dejó la pluma a un lado e incorporándose lo miró expectante. Terry tomó aire y continuó. – Cuando finalice la gira, quisiera que hiciéramos los planes para contraer matrimonio. Creo que, dadas las circunstancias, con una pequeña ceremonia y una reunión íntima con los más allegados sería suficiente.

La joven lo observó sin cambiar de expresión. Conociéndolo, no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo la propuesta justamente en esos momentos. Pero hacía un tiempo y por una razón que nadie más que ella conocía, había desistido de la idea del matrimonio. Ahora Sussanah quería lograr otro objetivo, aunque no pudiera comentárselo a Terry todavía.

\- ¿A qué viene este planteo, Terry? Ya sabes que no soporto que me tengas lástima.

\- No, Sussie, por favor – la miró atónito por la reacción de ella. – No es lástima… Es que hace mucho que debiera haber cumplido con mi deber…

\- Claro, y ahora que perdí a mi madre te parece un momento perfecto para sacar a relucir tu sentido del honor – respondió bruscamente, dejándolo sin palabras. – No, Terry. En dos días sales de gira y debes concentrarte en todo lo que ello conlleva. Cuando vuelvas y ambos estemos con la mente más despejada, podremos hablar al respecto.

\- Pero Sussanah, yo asumí un compromiso contigo, no se trata de lástima…

\- Peor aún, se trata de "deber" – lo interrumpió en tono amargo. – Por favor, Terruce. Sabes que te quiero muchísimo. Y sabes que te conozco tanto como te quiero. Lo único que te pido es que dejemos esto por ahora. Estoy demasiado triste por las circunstancias como para, además de todo, tener que lidiar con tus culpas. Lo lamento. Pero aquí termina la discusión.

\- Como quieras – se levantó echando chispas por los ojos y haciendo un tremendo despliegue de su peor carácter. Si había algo que Terry nunca había podido tolerar, eran las frustraciones. – Te veré al regreso. Si precisas algo durante la gira…

\- Llamaré a tu madre, tranquilo. Adiós Terry – respondió con calma, como inmune al berrinche que acababa de hacer su amigo.

Sussanah sacudió la cabeza sonriendo al escuchar los improperios que Terry lanzó tras haber cerrado la puerta de la sala. _"¿Cuánto quieres apostar, querido? Cuando vuelvas no estarás tan enojado"._

Echado en la confortable cama del hotel, el actor recordó satisfecho el éxito de la última gira. Su Hamlet había superado todas las expectativas y cosechado las mejores críticas, transformándose en el gran suceso de la temporada. Hablaban de un Terruce Graham más maduro y refinado, capaz de interpretar cualquier rol que le fuera asignado con la mayor de las maestrías. Definitivamente, regresar a las tablas había sido la mejor decisión que pudo tomar en mucho tiempo. Aunque esperaba que la mejor decisión de su vida fuera la que había tomado hacía apenas una semana, en el día de Navidad.

Después de la función de cierre de temporada, Terry regresó a su apartamento. Nada más entrar al edificio, el portero le entregó un pesado paquete. Apoltronado en el único sillón con el que contaba, hurgó en su contenido: se trataba de un manuscrito en el que reconoció la delicada caligrafía de Sussanah y una nota:

 _"Mi queridísimo Terry: ¡Feliz Navidad! Mi regalo de este año es esta nueva obra de teatro escrita por mí. Espero puedas echarle un vistazo y mañana al mediodía aceptes mi invitación a almorzar. Quisiera que me contaras tus impresiones y pedirte ayuda con algunos detalles._

 _Con todo mi afecto, Sussie"_

El joven frunció el ceño ante su propia falta de consideración. No sólo la había dejado en los peores términos y se había negado a comunicarse con ella durante la gira, sino que también había olvidado comprarle algún presente navideño. Se insultó a si mismo recriminándose nuevamente por su explosivo carácter y decidió que por la tarde saldría a conseguir algo para ella. Con suerte, hallaría abierta alguna joyería. Todavía no olvidaba la charla que había quedado pendiente. Quizás ahora sería el momento oportuno para enmendar sus errores. A pesar del cansancio, decidió que, como parte de su pedido de disculpas, era importante leer cuanto antes la obra que Sussanah le había enviado como regalo. No quería presentarse ante ella sin saber al menos de qué se trataba. Por ende, preparó algo de té y comenzó con la lectura.

Debía reconocer que el estilo de escritura de Sussanah era impecable. Con algo más de experiencia, seguramente en poco tiempo sería posible que alguna compañía teatral quisiera utilizar una de sus obras. En esta ocasión, parecía haber encarado un drama romántico con un triángulo amoroso como hilo conductor. La lectura se presentaba muy amena pero, con el correr de las páginas, Terry comenzó a experimentar cierta incomodidad. Algunos pasajes le resultaban inusualmente familiares… hasta que finalmente comprendió: no se trataba de una historia inventada, sino que era la copia fiel de su propia historia con la actriz y la enfermera. En ella detallaba exactamente cómo Sussanah había conocido al novato actor londinense, cómo al poco tiempo se había enamorado de él, cómo había descubierto que su corazón pertenecía a otra mujer, las cartas que le había ocultado, las mentiras que había dicho y hasta el mismísimo accidente con el posterior sacrificio en pos del deber y el honor. Continuaba con el relato de la relación de ambos después de la tragedia, la desesperación de ella, la apatía de él, la separación y todo lo que había sufrido Sussanah en ese tiempo, el reencuentro y la nueva amistad. Llegado este punto, la historia finalizaba abruptamente, sin sentido ni explicación, con la última gira de la compañía Stratford.

Habiendo terminado de leer, Terry no sabía qué pensar. Experimentaba una mezcla de sensaciones indescriptible: perplejidad, odio, rabia, repulsión… ¿Qué quería Sussanah con esto? ¿A dónde quería llegar? ¿En qué clase de juego perverso estaba intentando introducirlo? La sola idea de que esta fuera la forma de recordarle las obligaciones que él tenía tan presentes, le producía náuseas. No podía concebir que alguien fuera tan retorcido.

Con todas estas emociones y muchas más haciendo ebullición en su interior, decidió que era momento de terminar con esta locura. Estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades, pero jamás aceptaría el ser humillado, mucho menos a manos de alguien que evidentemente sufría un serio caso de psicosis.

\- Terry, querido… llegas temprano. No te esperaba hasta dentro de dos horas. ¡Feliz navidad! – lo recibió Sussanah a la mañana siguiente en su estudio. Todavía no se había cambiado y lucía maravillosa en su bata color lavanda.

\- Deja ya las estupideces, Sussanah y explícame qué diablos significa esto – replicó el actor en un tono bajo pero amenazante en tanto arrojaba sobre el escritorio de la mujer el libro que había recibido.

\- ¿No es el regalo que te envié? – preguntó la mujer fingiendo no comprender. – Creo que en mi nota te dejé en claro que quería discutir algunos puntos contigo… ¿Tan malo te pareció?

\- ¿Malo? – el precario autocontrol de Terry estaba llegando al límite. Cerró los ojos tomando aire para intentar no cometer una locura. – Quiero que me expliques inmediatamente qué clase de broma macabra estás queriendo jugarme, Sussanah. Y te advierto que es mejor que tengas un buen argumento…

\- Dios Santo, Terry – sonrió Sussanah. – Realmente deberías de hacer algo con ese temperamento tuyo… no es bueno para tu salud.

\- Sussanah, por última vez…

\- Oh, está bien – sabía por el tono de voz del hombre que había ido demasiado lejos con su charada. – Siéntate, Terry – el hombre hizo lo que le pedía y tomó asiento frente a ella, con el cuerpo tenso y los puños apretados, mirándola ferozmente, sin emitir sonido. – Veamos – comenzó la joven, tomando el libro en sus manos. – Lo cierto es, Terry, que necesito desesperadamente tu ayuda con este proyecto. No, no, déjame que te explique – agregó con rapidez al ver que iba a comenzar nuevamente con el desplante. – Supongo que habrás notado que el final de este libro es inexistente – señaló la última página. Terry asintió sin quitar la vista de encima de la mujer. – Entonces, quería que me ayudes a escribir el final…

\- Evidentemente perdiste la razón, Sussanah. Ya sabes cuál es el final, desde antes que me fuera de gira. El protagonista vuelve, cumple con su palabra, se casa con la escritora. Punto.

\- Justamente ese es el problema, querido mío. Había pensado en ese final… pero lo cierto es que ya no me gusta. No. Definitivamente pienso que para escribir grandes tragedias tuvimos al gran Shakespeare.

\- Sussanah, basta. Estoy debatiéndome fuertemente entre el deseo de asesinarte con mis propias manos o llamar a un psiquiatra, lo digo enserio. Dime ya mismo qué quieres de mí – la voz de Terry se había tornado demasiado peligrosa y en sus ojos tormentosos se veía claramente que se había hartado del juego.

\- Ya que insistes, entonces – dijo lentamente la mujer, en tanto rebuscaba en el cajón de su escritorio y sacaba un sobre, - aquí tienes… Este es mi segundo regalo.

El hombre tomó desconfiado el sobre que la mujer le tendía sonriente. Lo abrió intrigado y encontró un pasaje de tren a Chicago con fecha para el 31 de diciembre próximo y un telegrama confirmando la reserva de una suite a su nombre en el hotel Fort Dearborn.

\- ¿Y para qué se supone que me regalas esto, Sussanah? – preguntó entre dientes.

\- Hay un tercer regalo… el último que voy a hacerte, Terry – respondió la mujer con extrema dulzura.

\- Ah, veo que tus planes de torturarme no terminan aquí. Bien, acabemos con esto. Habla. Termina de destruir lo poco…

\- Te regalo tu libertad.

El actor frenó en seco su discurso. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se aferró a los brazos de la silla, sintiendo un vértigo que no había experimentado en su vida. Reaccionó unos minutos después. Sussanah en algún momento se había levantado y ahora estaba a su lado acariciándole el cabello.

\- Sussanah… yo… no entiendo – comenzó a balbucear como un niño, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Es simple, Terry. Eres libre. Tú le prometiste a Candy que me harías feliz y, aunque no lo sepas, cumpliste con tu palabra. Quizás no fue la clase de felicidad que yo hubiera esperado en un primer momento. Bien sabes lo enamorada que estaba de ti y en el libro te conté todas las cosas llegué a hacer en nombre de ese amor. Aunque ahora, viéndolas a la distancia, estoy muy avergonzada de algunas de ellas – dijo esto con pesar. – Pero, pasado el tiempo, nuestra relación cambió y tú y tu amistad obraron maravillas en mí. No sólo me ayudaste a recuperar la movilidad… estuviste ahí para apoyarme en la búsqueda de un sentido para mi vida. De alguna manera lograste que me descubriera a mí misma; que supiera que puedo ser una persona fuerte e independiente; que perdí una pierna, pero no por eso, mis sueños y proyectos. Sí, definitivamente, me ayudaste a ser feliz. Pero a ser feliz por mis propios medios, no dependiendo de otros. Por todo eso, Terry, quiero decirte gracias.

El muchacho estaba conmovido. Falto totalmente de palabras, se levantó y abrazó fuertemente a la mujer. Terminado el abrazo, ella continuó:

\- Y hay algo más que no sabes – bajó la vista un instante. – Yo también le hice una promesa a Candy, pero hasta ahora fui incapaz de cumplirla. No sabía cómo…

\- ¿Tú le prometiste algo a Candy?

\- Sí, Terry… en el hospital. Le prometí que te haría feliz. Y lamento mucho no haber podido hacerlo – se enjugó un par de lágrimas, antes de continuar.- Pero ahora sí sé cómo. Tu felicidad está con ella y yo te ayudaré a recuperarla.

\- Sussie… no sé qué decir. Si tú estás segura… Pero si no es así, no quiero que hagas esto.

\- Sí, estoy segura. Pero a cambio sólo voy a pedirte una cosa…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que me cuentes todo. Todavía tengo un libro por terminar y, como te dije, quiero que tenga un final feliz.

\- Es una promesa – dijo seriamente el actor, antes de volver a abrazarla. – Gracias, Sussie.

Esa fue la Navidad más feliz que Terry pudiera recordar hasta el momento. Durante el almuerzo, Sussanah le contó con lujo de detalles cómo, durante el tiempo en que él había estado de gira, había activado sus conexiones en Chicago para averiguar el paradero de Candy. Sabía de fuente confiable que la joven enfermera había regresado a la ciudad a fines del último verano y que desde ese momento, había vuelto a vivir en su antiguo apartamento. También supo que aparentemente no había ningún pretendiente o prometido que pudiera interponerse en el camino del actor, aunque frecuentemente recibía la visita de un hombre rubio, joven y bien parecido de la familia Andley. Inmediatamente, Terry pensó que se trataría de su rival en el colegio San Pablo y rió sarcásticamente para sus adentros: _"Así que sigues con deseos de conquistar a mi chica, elegante. Pero ella jamás haría algo que pueda dañar a su amiga la tímida. No, mi pecosa no podrá nunca interesarse en ti…"._ Claramente, Terry ignoraba la verdadera identidad de su gran amigo Albert y mucho menos podría sospechar jamás que este, justo en esos momentos, estaba a la espera de una respuesta por parte de Candy que podría cambiar para siempre las vidas de los tres, desarticulando todos los planes de reconquista que el joven ojos de zafiro estaba urdiendo en su frenética mente.

Habiendo terminado de almorzar, decidieron hacer una visita a Eleanor Baker a fines de saludarla por las fiestas decembrinas y, de paso, incluirla en los planes para el gran reencuentro. La bellísima actriz recibió emocionada las buenas nuevas y accedió inmediatamente a colaborar con la ahora, pareja de amigos. Eleanor nunca había aprobado la decisión de su hijo de romper su noviazgo con Candy y mucho menos, que hubiera creído que lo correcto era casarse con Sussanah solamente por sentir que tenía una deuda de honor con ella. Por este motivo, durante el primer tiempo de la descabellada relación y viendo la profunda desdicha de la que Terry era víctima, había despreciado con todas sus fuerzas a esa mujer. Sin embargo, con el correr del tiempo y al notar el evidente cambio y crecimiento de ambos, había decidido darle una oportunidad, siempre manteniendo una cierta distancia y reserva. Ahora, finalmente, la ex actriz había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y la señora Baker debió admitir que era una persona digna de admiración. De todas maneras, no podía dejar de preguntarse cuáles eran los motivos de semejante cambio y, en su afán de hallar respuestas, observó por largo rato a la rubia que la ponía al tanto de todos los detalles. Hasta que en un momento encontró lo que buscaba. No pudo decir a ciencia cierta qué, o siquiera presentir si se trataba de algo bueno o malo, pero lo supo: Sussanah estaba ocultando algo.

Faltaba poco para ponerse en marcha y Terry decidió esmerarse más cuidadosamente que de costumbre en su arreglo personal. Afortunadamente, y a pesar de la adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo de punta a punta, había logrado conciliar el sueño por aproximadamente unas tres horas y ya se sentía muchísimo mejor. Verificó que la ropa que había seleccionado para la ocasión estuviera en perfecto estado y procedió a rasurarse y tomar un relajante baño. Faltando diez minutos para las siete de la tarde, horario en que debería pasar a ver al señor Alexander, tal y como le había indicado su madre, ya estaba listo. Tomó su abrigo y salió del hotel, al frío gélido del anochecer. Pero el frío no parecía siquiera tocarlo. Las llamaradas emitidas por su corazón al saber que en pocos minutos más estaría junto a su amor, podrían tranquilamente haber derretido el hielo de ambos polos.

El momento había llegado. El apuesto actor enamorado se encontraba frente a la casa de su largamente añorado amor. Sólo debía cruzar la calle y llamar a su puerta. Palpó por enésima vez la pequeña caja de terciopelo que le había entregado el señor Alexander, para asegurarse de que permaneciera en su bolsillo. Aspiró el aroma del ramo de narcisos que llevaba en sus manos y su perfume, como por arte de magia, lo transportó inmediatamente a los jardines del Real Colegio San Pablo y le hizo remembrar los hermosos y únicos momentos compartidos con su pecosa. Sonrió complacido: _"Ya no tendremos que vivir de viejas añoranzas, Candy. Hoy empezaremos a escribir nuestra historia… a crear nuevos recuerdos…"._

Se sorprendió a sí mismo vacilando como un adolescente inexperto. De repente sintió que se le borraban todas las palabras que había planeado decirle y que la mente le quedaba en blanco. _"¿Y si no quiere verme? ¿Si no quiere escucharme? ¿Si me avienta el ramo en la cara? ¿Si ya no me ama?"._ Las preguntas se sucedían las unas a las otras a una velocidad vertiginosa.

\- Ya cálmate, Grandchester. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cobarde? – se preguntó intentando salir de la encrucijada de temores. – Ahora, cruza esa bendita calle, toca a su puerta y termina (o empieza) con todo esto – se dijo dándose el coraje que desesperadamente precisaba.

Alzó la vista una vez más hacia la ventana y justo en ese momento, la hermosa figura de la rubia enfermera se materializó frente a sus ojos, dejándolo en estado de éxtasis. Estaba tan hermosa con su vestido verde jade y el espeso cabello rubio cayendo en suaves bucles sobre su espalda y brazos. Terry siempre había admirado la belleza de su niña pecosa, pero ahora, habiendo pasado más de dos años, la pequeña que recordaba había cedido su lugar a una mujer exquisita. Sus suaves curvas se recortaban contra la luz a sus espaldas dándole al hombre la sensación de estar contemplando a la mismísima Titania*. Aún desde esa distancia se podía apreciar que el rostro de la mujer había madurado, confiriéndole un encanto más allá de lo humanamente imaginable; la blancura de su cuello parecía una invitación a depositar infinitos besos sobre él; los generosos pechos disimulados por el recatado escote de su vestido, insinuaban un camino directo a la perdición.

Su placentera contemplación se vio interrumpida de manera abrupta al aparecer una alta figura masculina junto a su musa. Al pasar unos instantes, pudo reconocerlo y se rió de si mismo ante el instintivo arranque de celos que había sufrido. Se trataba de Albert, su más entrañable amigo, aunque se sintió realmente extrañado al verlo tan elegantemente vestido. No pudo preguntarse demasiado acerca de esta cuestión porque, repentinamente vio que el rubio tomaba a Candy por la cintura y la atraía hacia él. Y cuando notó que le tomaba el rostro con la mano libre y se acercaba decidido a besar esos labios que no le pertenecían, todo a su alrededor pareció estallar en mil pedazos y hacerse añicos.

\- ¡No! – gritó para sí mismo… o quizás gritó a viva voz… no lo sabía.

Como arrastrado por una fuerza más allá de su dominio, comenzó a cruzar la calle corriendo, sin quitar los ojos de la ventana, pero sin ser capaz de ver nada, sólo dolor. Escuchó un sonido agudo, a lo lejos… no imaginaba qué podía ser, no le importaba… tenía que detener esa locura. Un destello brillante que lo encandiló por un segundo. Voces. Gritos. Seguramente se estaba volviendo loco. El mundo giraba frenéticamente a su alrededor. Aroma de narcisos inundando su olfato… Dos esmeraldas brillantes… Su nombre resonando en la noche… El nombre de ella flotando en el aire. Oscuridad… Silencio.

 _* Titania: En "Sueño de una Noche de Verano" de W. Shakespeare, es el nombre de la reina de las hadas, esposa de Oberón._


	3. Capítulo 3

Llega la tercera entrega de este proyecto. Nuevamente, gracias a todas las que se tomaron un momento para dejar sus comentarios y también a las lectoras anónimas.

Norma Angélica: Perdón si te impresioné. Lo bueno es que nuestro Terry tiene a disposición una enfermera particular muy especial, ¿no estás de acuerdo? ;)

Gadamigrandchest: ya está amiga… no sufras más. Ahorita me encargo de que sea bien atendido.

Clauseri: Gracias por los elogios y la confianza. Espero estar a la altura de tus expectativas, y, por qué no, superarlas.

LizCarter: Recibo con gusto tus sugerencias. Todo aporte es importante cuando de mejorar se trata y espero hacer un mejor trabajo ahora. (PD: no te enojes conmigo todavía. Prometo recompensar a Terry como merece. ¡Paciencia!)

Creo haber respondido a todos los comentarios. Si se me pasó alguno, pido mil disculpas. Ahora, ¡a ver cómo sigue nuestra historia!

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

 ** _"Se me olvidó que me juré olvidarte para siempre. Se me olvidó que prometí por una vez ser fuerte. Es que ya no me acordaba, corazón, que me gusta tu mirada tanto, amor… que sigue habiendo algo fuerte entre nosotros dos y ahora que te tengo enfrente, nada es diferente". Alejandro Sánz – Se me olvidó todo al verte_**

El reloj despertador sonó puntualmente a las dos de la tarde. Una pequeña mano buscó a tientas en la mesa de noche para acallar la fuente de ese insufrible sonido. Candy hundió la cabeza en la almohada, negándose a levantarse. Las horas que había intentado dormir luego de la tediosa noche de guardia en el hospital, habían estado llenas de sobresaltos a causa de sus habituales pesadillas.

\- Esto tiene que terminar, Candice. No puedes continuar soñando con esa noche por el resto de tu vida – se dijo en claro tono de autorreproche y, fastidiada consigo misma, se levantó y se cambió a toda velocidad. El fuego de la chimenea se había extinguido hacía largo rato y el apartamento estaba congelado.

Después de encenderla, pensó que, definitivamente, necesitaba algo de café, así que se dirigió a la cocina a prepararlo, en tanto repasaba mentalmente todo lo que debía hacer en las horas que le quedaban. Sabía que Albert llegaría alrededor de las siete de la tarde y, dada la importancia de la ocasión, quería organizar algo que resultara especial. Por fortuna, la limpieza no sería un problema. Ya que no debía pagar la renta como en otros tiempos, su sueldo de enfermera le resultaba suficiente como para contratar una empleada que hiciera el aseo de su pequeño hogar una vez por semana y, como ella estaba muy poco en casa, tampoco se ensuciaba con demasiada facilidad. Miró a su alrededor y notó que sería necesario que fuera a comprar algunas flores frescas para que el ambiente luciera más alegre. En cuanto a lo que vestiría, tenía listo un sencillo vestido rosado que Albert adoraba, así que eso tampoco representaría inconvenientes. Con un suave maquillaje y la delicada gargantilla de perlas que su novio le había regalado en esas navidades, estaría perfecta. Frunció el ceño en cuanto pensó que debería preparar la cena: nunca había sido buena en esa tarea en particular. Lo único que le salía bien era la tarta de manzanas y canela cuya receta había heredado de la Señorita Pony, así que decidió empezar por cocinar el postre… después rogaría a Dios por algo de inspiración y mucha suerte para que no se le quemara lo que decidiera que sería el plato principal. Mientras sorbía su reconfortante bebida, rió al pensar en su futuro marido probando alguno de sus "exquisitos" platos al carbón. La risa se le apagó repentinamente:

\- Albert… Mi futuro marido – repitió su pensamiento en voz baja, como intentando adaptarse a la idea. En los ojos de esmeralda se formaron algunas lágrimas al pensar cuántas veces había soñado con llamar así a Terry. Se obligó a detener el curso de sus pensamientos y, sacudiendo la cabeza bruscamente como para dar el asunto por terminado, se dispuso a lavar y pelar las manzanas.

Un golpeteo en su puerta la distrajo de la tarea en la que estaba enfrascada. Miró el reloj y, aliviada, notó que faltaba muchísimo para la llegada de Albert, aunque desconocía quién podría estar buscándola. Abrió y para su deleite, allí estaba Annie tendiéndole los brazos a modo de saludo.

\- Candy, querida. ¡Feliz año nuevo! – la estrechó con auténtico afecto.

\- ¡Qué agradable sorpresa, Annie! ¿Qué haces aquí? No creí que vinieras… Tenía entendido que anoche tomarías el tren para ir a Lakewood a ver a tus padres.

\- Hubo un ligero cambio de planes, Candy. Tomaremos el tren de las cinco, así que le pedí a Archie que pasáramos a saludarte.

\- Ehhh – se escuchó la voz del muchacho. – ¿Sería mucha molestia pedirles que se pongan al día en unos minutos?

Detrás de su amiga, la rubia divisó al que había hablado y no pudo reprimir una carcajada al verlo cargando varias cajas y un enorme arreglo de rosas blancas encima de ella. A duras penas podía ver por dónde andaba. Ambas muchachas se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar, aunque no paraban de reír como las dos niñitas traviesas del Hogar de Pony que otrora habían sido.

El joven entró en el apartamento y, después de dejar las cajas sobre la mesa, volteó a ver a su novia y a su prima fingiendo enfado. Lejos de acobardarse, las chicas rieron con más fuerza todavía, así que no le quedó más opción que ceder. Juntas eran imposibles. Se acercó a Candy la abrazó fraternalmente:

\- Feliz año nuevo, gatita.

\- Feliz año nuevo, primito.

\- Por cierto – agregó tomando las flores que había dejado sobre los paquetes y poniéndolas en los brazos de Candy, - éstas son para ti.

\- Gracias, Archie. ¡Son bellísimas! – exclamó la pecosa con felicidad aspirando profundamente el perfume que le recordaba a las "Dulce Candy" de Anthony y tachando mentalmente la tarea de tener que salir a comprar flores para adornar el hogar.

Entretanto, Archie se volvió hacia su prometida y arrebatándole el periódico que llevaba en las manos, le dijo:

\- La próxima vez, tú cargas las cajas, las flores y lo que se te ocurra comprar.

Nuevamente los tres rieron como en las mejores tardes compartidas en el Real Colegio San Pablo… a pesar de las tan notorias ausencias.

\- Pasen, por favor – invitó la dueña de casa con su extraordinaria sonrisa. – Hay café recién hecho. ¿Les molestaría tomarlo en la cocina? Estaba justamente preparando una tarta de manzanas y canela.

\- Mientras no me hagas probar la tarta, no tengo inconvenientes, gatita – respondió el muchacho.

Candy alzó la nariz con petulancia y le sacó la lengua.

\- Tú te lo pierdes – respondió y con paso altanero encabezó la marcha a la cocina, seguida por las bromas sobre su manera de cocinar que le seguían gastando sus amigos.

Pasaron un agradable rato. Mientras Candy terminaba con los preparativos, Archie leía el periódico y comentaba alguna que otra noticia, en tanto Annie disponía de las flores en un jarrón. Como la rubia estaba de espaldas, nunca notó el diálogo mudo que se dio en determinado momento entre sus amigos. El joven, terminó de tomar el café y, entregándole el periódico a la morena, se puso de pie.

\- Gatita, tengo que salir a hacer unos encargos de la tía abuela – puso los ojos en blanco mostrando fastidio cuando su prima volteó a verlo extrañada. – Lo usual, entregar algunas tarjetas de salutación a los socios comerciales de los Andley. ¿Te parece bien si te dejo con Annie? Estaré regresando cuatro y media para llegar a tiempo a abordar el tren.

\- Claro, Archie – concedió Candy, contenta con la perspectiva de tener a su amiga para ella sola por al menos una hora.

\- Yo lo acompaño a la puerta. Tú cuida que no se queme esa tarta, Candy – anunció la morena y escoltó a su novio a la salida.

La pecosa escuchó que se quedaban cuchicheando algo y se alegró por notarlos tan enamorados. En ese mismo momento sonó el teléfono y corrió a atender.

\- Hola – respondió con su habitual alegría.

\- Feliz año nuevo, pequeña – la saludó la voz grave de Albert.

\- ¡Albert, querido! Feliz año nuevo. Justamente estaba pensando en llamarte.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo, amor? – su voz dejó entrever preocupación.

\- No, no. Nada para preocuparse – sonrió a Annie que acababa en regresar. – Quería saber… ¿quieres cenar algo en particular?

\- Por eso te llamaba… déjalo en mis manos. Yo cocinaré para ti esta noche.

\- Oh, Ber… eh… Albert – se corrigió con un sonrojo que ocasionó una mirada suspicaz de su amiga, sentada cerca a poca distancia de ella. – Menos mal. En otro momento lo hubiera tomado como una ofensa, pero la verdad es que no tenía idea… ¡Gracias!

\- No hay problema, pequeña. ¿Puedo ir un rato antes entonces? Así tendré tiempo de disponer de todo…

\- Sí, claro. Cuando gustes, B… Albert – _"maldita sea, Candice"_ , pensó ante el segundo lapsus en apenas dos frases. – Te espero entonces.

\- Bien, a las seis. Y… ¿Candy? – bajó el tono de voz al mencionar su nombre, poniéndole los nervios de punta.

\- ¿Si? – respondió casi atragantándose con la palabra.

\- Por teléfono no puedo besarte, amor.

Candy notó el sutil dejo de una risa en la frase. Dándose cuenta de que se estaba burlando de ella, decidió cobrarse una pequeña venganza:

\- Qué mala suerte la tuya… Bert – remarcó la última palabra a modo de inequívoca provocación y colgó inmediatamente el auricular, no sin antes escuchar la carcajada del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Así que ahora es "Bert", no es cierto? – una risueña Annie la detuvo a mitad de camino hacia la cocina.

\- Es una broma entre nosotros, nada importante – respondió azorada Candy girando sobre sus talones con la excusa de ir a chequear la tarta, aunque en realidad, el objetivo era ocultar su furioso sonrojo. Annie, en la sala, siguió esperando pacientemente su regreso, mientras buscaba algo en particular en el periódico que su novio le había dejado. – Dicho sea de paso, Annie – cambió de tema la rubia cuando volvió junto a su amiga.,- ¿qué son todas esas cajas que hiciste cargar al pobre Archie?

\- Oh, son tuyas, Candy – exclamó levantándose y corriendo excitada hacia su amiga para tomarla de la mano y conducirla hacia la mesa donde habían quedado los presentes.

\- Todo eso es… ¿mío? – la joven observaba sorprendida.

\- Ya sabes cómo soy, Candy – le contestó fingiendo sentir culpa. – Es que lo vi y pensé en ti… Y ahora que te lo traje me alegro más.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, Annie? – preguntó distraída, intentando abrir la caja más grande y la primera que la muchacha había depositado en sus manos.

\- Porque esta noche lucirás espectacular, por supuesto – contestó maliciosamente haciendo que Candy la mirara sobresaltada. – Ay, Candy. No me tomes por tonta. Hoy tienes planificada una cena romántica con Albert, ¿o me equivoco? ¡Y no se te ocurra mentirme! – agregó apuntándole con el dedo al notar que estaba buscando cómo salir del embrollo.

\- Bueno… Ehhh… algo así – balbuceó. - ¿Pero cómo te diste cuenta?

\- Sé que Albert se traía algo entre manos desde el mismo día en que llegaste a Chicago. ¡Por Dios, cómo te miraba! Tú también te diste cuenta, porque no podías controlar los nervios, amiga. Y luego noté que Archie sabía algo y lo interrogué… - soltó una risilla.

\- ¿Archie sabía algo? Albert me dijo que…

\- Archie sabía que Albert estaba… bueno… esperaba poder cambiar la relación entre ustedes. Pero desde que regresaste me juró que nunca supo nada más.

\- ¡Ya me va a escuchar! – Candy alzó la voz indignada, causando nuevamente la risa de Annie.

\- No seas bravucona, Candy. Albert no hizo nada malo.

\- Pero prometimos no decírselo a nadie al menos hasta…

\- ¿Hasta después de esta noche? – los ojos azules de Annie se abrieron expectantes.

\- Bueno, sí – admitió finalmente la rubia, bajando la mirada avergonzada.

\- ¡Oh, hermana! ¡Qué felicidad! – Annie daba pequeños saltos, aplaudiendo. – Pero te aseguro que no tienes por qué enojarte. Después de ese día, como te dije, Archie me dijo que Albert no volvió a mencionarle el tema. Aunque yo seguí sospechando… Cada vez que los veía juntos era evidente que algo era distinto. Pero en estos meses, en cada oportunidad que intenté preguntarte sobre él, me respondías con evasivas – miró a la pecosa acusadoramente. – Y la semana pasada durante la cena de Navidad… Uff… Albert no podía ocultarlo… Y hoy cuando escuché ese "Bert"… - rompió a reír al recordar.

\- Bueno, basta Annie – la reconvino Candy fingiendo enojo ante la burla. Después intentó explicarse.- Si no te dije nada es porque… bueno… sí, somos novios desde que llegué… pero no es tan simple – volvió a bajar la mirada.

\- Oh, sí, lo sé, Candy – su amiga se sentó a su lado y le tomó las manos en gesto de comprensión. – Eso de que es tu padre adoptivo va a ser un escándalo… Aunque es demasiado joven, por lo cual es comprensible.

\- La verdad es que no sé cómo va a manejar ese tema – Candy se sorprendió pensando que, en realidad, jamás había reparado en ese "pequeño" inconveniente que Annie traía a colación.

La morena, conociéndola desde siempre, tenía la capacidad de leer los pensamientos de su amiga. Por este motivo, se dio cuenta que ella jamás había pensado en eso. A la vez, encontró la respuesta que había estado buscando: la "complicación" a la que la enfermera hacía referencia, seguramente tenía nombre y apellido. De todas formas, decidió callar por un momento y distraer la atención.

\- ¿Supongo entonces que esta noche le responderás alguna pregunta?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y la respuesta será afirmativa?

\- Sí – murmuró la rubia tratando de disimular la inquietud que sentía. Nuevamente, Annie pudo leer sus expresiones como un libro y no hizo más que reafirmar lo que venía sospechando. Igualmente, esperaría.

\- Entonces, ¿qué esperas para abrir ese paquete? – volvió a señalar el regalo que yacía olvidado en el regazo de Candy.

La rubia obedeció entusiasmada y agradecida porque no buscara interrogarla más profundamente. Al abrir la caja y ver el contenido, no pudo reprimir un grito de asombro.

\- Oh, Annie. ¡Es bellísimo! – exclamó acariciando cuidadosamente la seda verde jade del vestido bordado a mano que estaba contemplando.

\- ¿Te gusta, Candy? – Annie estaba emocionada. Inmediatamente tomó la caja y la reemplazó por la segunda, instándola a abrirla. – Eso no es todo… ¡Mira!

La rubia abrió el segundo paquete para descubrir unas exquisitas zapatillas de raso con tacón alto en el mismo tono del vestido.

\- Annie, esto es demasiado…

\- Tonterías, Candy. Y hay más. ¡Toma! – le entregó dos paquetes más pequeños. En uno de ellos, un pequeño aplique de perlas para el cabello. En el otro, un conjunto de ropa interior.

\- Annie, ¿qué es esto? – preguntó la rubia sonrojándose por el osado presente.

\- No seas pacata, amiga. Ese vestido no puede ir con la ropa interior que usas habitualmente. Perdería todo el efecto si utilizas el corsé. ¿Ves? – con cuidado sacó el vestido de la caja y lo extendió para que Candy lo viera. – Vamos a tu habitación, quiero que te pruebes todo el atuendo antes de que llegue Archie, y, de paso, te explicaré cómo utilizar el sostén para que veas que tengo razón.

Cuando se hubo probado el vestido con la ropa interior correspondiente, Candy tuvo que admitir que efectivamente, Annie estaba en lo cierto. La prenda con ajustadas mangas largas algo transparentes y discreto aunque sugerente escote en "v", se ceñía debajo del busto con un delicado cinto verde un par de tonos más oscuro que el resto, adornado con una delicadísima pasamanería en negro y plata, y, desde allí, caía graciosamente hasta el suelo en finas capas de seda color jade que, sin ajustar, se amoldaban a su curvilínea figura, dándole un hermoso aspecto de sirena. De haber usado el acostumbrado corsé, tanto el escote como la caída del vestido, jamás podrían haber lucido tan bien. Por otra parte, la rubia no pudo dejar de notar la comodidad y practicidad de su nuevo sostén. Decidió que, en breves, debería formar parte de su guardarropa habitual. Giró ante el espejo excitada como una niña pequeña.

\- Oh, Annie. Esto es maravilloso. ¡Gracias! – exclamó. Su amiga la miraba satisfecha.

\- No es nada, Candy. Sabía que estarías bellísima y no me equivoqué – la rubia, siempre humilde, se sonrojó ante el cumplido. – Ahora quítate la ropa antes de arruinarla… Ah, y prométeme que te dejarás el pelo suelto.

\- Sí, Annie – rió Candy ante la severidad en el tono de su amiga. Cuando se trataba de moda, Annie podía ser muy seria.

La enfermera volvió a la cocina y sacó la tarta del horno. Se congratuló porque había quedado perfecta. Notó que su amiga estaba ordenando el desparramo de cajas en la sala y corrió a ayudarla. Al levantar un envoltorio que había quedado abandonado sobre el sillón, vio que el periódico que Annie había estado leyendo un rato antes había quedado abierto en la página de espectáculos. Sin notar que estaba siendo observada con detenimiento, palideció de repente. Una fotografía de Terry que ocupaba la mitad de la página, parecía mirarla con esos ojos que la hacían temblar hasta lo más profundo del alma. _"Mi mocoso engreído… siempre tan guapo"_ , pensó sin poder apartar la vista de su imagen.

\- Parece que Terry no deja de cosechar éxitos. Dicen que su Hamlet ha sido el mejor que se ha visto en mucho tiempo – comentó Annie como al pasar, pero sin dejar de leer todas y cada una de las tormentosas expresiones de su amiga. En realidad, había dejado la nota a la vista con la intención de que la rubia no tuviera más remedio que verla. No quería que se sintiera mal, pero conociéndola, sabía que Candy, para no preocupar a nadie, era muy capaz de tragar su angustia y ocultarla a la vista de todos. Dicho sea de paso, tampoco le resultaba demasiado convincente que ahora estuviera enamorada del hombre que siempre había considerado como a su hermano.

\- Siempre ha sido muy talentoso – fue la respuesta ausente que obtuvo.

\- Candy… ¿has sabido algo de él en este tiempo?- decidió indagar con algo más de profundidad.

\- No, Annie – la rubia intentó sonar despreocupada, pero la amargura era demasiado evidente en su voz y su triste mirada. – Supongo que a esta altura estará felizmente casado.

La morena abrió de par en par los ojos azules.

\- Candy, Terry no se ha casado… - ahora fue el turno de la rubia de sorprenderse. - ¿No lo sabías? Se lo ve de vez en cuando en algún evento junto a Sussanah Marlowe, pero ni siquiera han anunciado el compromiso y se rumora que…

\- Annie – la interrumpió con seriedad.- No me interesan los rumores. De hecho, justamente por eso es que dejé de leer las noticias relacionadas con él. Me hacían demasiado daño.

\- Pero sigues enamorada de él…

\- Eso no tiene importancia ahora, Annie – desvió la mirada intentando evitar las lágrimas que empezaban a agolparse en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué no tiene importancia? – la usualmente calmada muchacha perdió los estribos. – Candy, estás por aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio de Albert cuando sigues enamorada de Terry ¿y me dices que no tiene importancia?

\- No, no la tiene, Annie – ahora fue el turno de Candy de molestarse. – Terry no está aquí ¿o sí? Él, a su manera, estará intentando cumplir con su deber y ahora yo quiero cumplir con la promesa que le hice hace más de dos años. ¿Está tan mal eso?

\- ¿Y qué le prometiste, si se puede saber?

\- Que sería feliz… - las lágrimas terminaron por abrirse paso. Recordar era terriblemente doloroso.

Annie palideció al escuchar la respuesta. Sentía que había ido demasiado lejos. Abrazó a su amiga intentado consolarla.

\- Candy, hermana mía, perdóname. No quiero ocasionarte ninguna pena, amiga. Pero… ¿Crees que casarte con Albert te hará feliz?

\- No lo sé, Annie… No lo sé… Pero tengo que intentarlo. No puedo seguir soñando con Terry todas y cada una de las noches de mi vida. Necesito creer que puedo lograrlo. Albert me ama… y yo lo quiero muchísimo y con él me siento tranquila… Quizás con el tiempo pueda arrancarme este dolor del pecho… Oh, Annie… Preciso hacer que se detenga o la tristeza me va a ahogar… - sollozaba amargamente abrazada a su amiga, quien también lloraba en silencio.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Candy? ¿Por qué esa manía de esconder todo lo que te pasa? Yo… hubiera intentado ayudarte… quiero ayudarte ahora… No me dejes fuera de tu vida. Tú siempre me sostuviste, amiga. Déjame pagarte el favor…

\- No me debes nada, Annie. Entre hermanas no existen deudas – la rubia se apartó un poco más calmada, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían caído a raudales. – No quería preocuparte con algo que no tuvo, tiene o tendrá solución…

\- Al menos hubiera llorado contigo…

\- Bueno, lo estás haciendo ahora – la pecosa soltó una carcajada que hizo evidente su gran capacidad de sacar lo mejor de cualquier situación. – Además… ya me has ayudado bastante con esa ropa atrevida que me regalaste – le guiñó el ojo con picardía, consiguiendo arrancar una tímida sonrisa a su amiga.

\- ¿Estás segura entonces? Si no es así, no…

\- Ya está decidido, Annie – la interrumpió. – Y quédate tranquila. Voy a estar bien. Realmente "quiero" hacer esto.

\- Entonces cuentas conmigo, Candy – volvió a abrazarla. – Y si quieres más ropa escandalosa, no tienes más que avisarme – concluyó graciosamente dando por zanjado el asunto y causando una risa compartida que terminó por evaporar la tristeza que había pesado sobre ambas muchachas.

Pasados treinta minutos de las cuatro de la tarde, Archie regresó al apartamento haciendo gala de su puntualidad británica. Los tres amigos se despidieron con la promesa de reencontrarse en pocos días y Candy se quedó sola con tiempo suficiente de alistarse para la cita que se acercaba.

Ni bien ingresó a la sala, su vista se topó con el periódico abandonado sobre el sillón. Lo tomó y, arrugándolo, fue a la cocina con el firme objetivo de arrojarlo a la basura. Sin embargo, y como le sucedía siempre que se trataba de Terry, sus defensas flaquearon. Con manos temblorosas pasó las páginas hasta encontrarse nuevamente con su imagen. _"Ay, Terry… espero que hayas podido cumplir con tu promesa y que hayas encontrado la felicidad"._ Acarició la fotografía deseando poder acariciar el rostro real una vez más. _"En lo que a mí respecta, comenzaré a cumplir con la parte del trato que me corresponde… a partir de esta noche. Adiós, mi amor"_ , pensó echando una última mirada a ese par de ojos que habitaban sus sueños y cerró el periódico. Pero en lugar de arrojarlo al cesto como hubiera querido, se dirigió a su habitación y lo guardó en la caja donde atesoraba sus más preciados recuerdos.

Candy estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. La hora señalada había llegado y, luego de dar una última mirada a su apartamento para corroborar que todo estuviera en orden, se sentó a aguardar la llegada de su novio mientras intentaba serenarse. A los pocos minutos, escuchó la llave de Albert girando en la cerradura. El hombre entró cargando un par de bolsas con los víveres necesarios para preparar la cena y ella no supo si sonreír o echarse a llorar ante lo hogareño de la escena.

\- Pequeña, llegué – anunció el rubio mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- Sí, Albert, pasa…

No más entrar en la sala, se detuvo en seco ante la visión de ella. Siempre había admirado su belleza, pero esa noche en particular, Candy estaba simplemente deslumbrante con ese vestido jade que acentuaba las chispas de sus ojos de esmeralda y los rizos rubios cayendo como una sedosa cascada de oro sobre su espalda y hombros. Tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a detener el escrutinio cuando notó que la muchacha empezaba a estrujarse las manos con incomodidad.

\- Luces preciosa esta noche, amor – le susurró en tanto se inclinaba a besarla en la mejilla.

\- Tú también estás muy guapo, Albert – le respondió regalándole una tímida sonrisa que aumentó en el hombre la urgencia de besarla en los labios pintados de carmín, aunque logró contenerse. – Vamos a llevar todo eso a la cocina. ¡Te tengo una sorpresa! – continuó la rubia intentando llevar algo de normalidad a la situación.

\- Dios mío, Candy… Me asustas… Mientras no sea como las sorpresas de Stear…

\- No… Te preparé una tarta de manzanas… ¿Quieres probar un poco mientras preparas la cena? – anunció mostrándole la bandeja, orgullosa de su obra.

\- Es mucho peor entonces… - bromeó en tanto ella se hacía la ofendida. – Está bien, está bien… Tú ganas, pequeña. Me arriesgaré.

\- No vas a arrepentirte, te lo prometo Albert – exclamó contenta mientras buscaba un par de tazas y se disponía a preparar el té para acompañar la improvisada merienda. – Aunque no prometo que no haya efectos colaterales – decidió seguir con la broma.

\- Gracias a Dios, conozco a una excelente enfermera que podrá asistirme en caso de envenenamiento.

\- El hospital Santa Juana cuenta con un impecable grupo de enfermeras, Albert. Todas ellas muy capacitadas para atenderte como lo mereces – respondió haciéndose la desentendida.

\- Pero yo quiero a una enfermera en particular, amor – el tono del hombre sonó sugestivo.

\- Oh, sí, lo sé Albert. Pero lamentablemente, la enfermera que tú quieres no está de servicio esta noche. Y me he enterado que su novio amenaza con matarla de hambre ya que disfruta más gastándole bromas que preparándole la cena – concluyó haciendo un puchero.

\- Eres imposible y lo sabes, ¿verdad? – rió el rubio. – Está bien, déjame probar esa tarta y, si no muero en el intento, te prepararé la cena.

\- ¿Qué vas a cocinar? – preguntó la joven alegremente en tanto le servía una generosa porción.

\- Esa será mi sorpresa, así que… - probó un bocado de la tarta. – Mmm… realmente está buena, Candy.

\- Gracias. Sabía que te gustaría.

\- Como te decía, la cena será una sorpresa. Así que sal de aquí mientras preparo todo.

La rubia obedeció con gusto. Albert era un gran cocinero y, como tal, no le agradaban las interferencias en la cocina, así que Candy se dirigió al comedor para preparar la mesa. Para matar el tiempo, decidió poner algo de música en el tocadiscos. Inmediatamente, los alegres acordes de "The Original Dixieland Jazz Band" llenaron cada rincón de la casa.

\- Si la tía abuela conociera tus gustos musicales, seguramente armaría un tremendo escándalo, pequeña – comentó el hombre asomándose al comedor justo a tiempo para deleitarse con la imagen de la mujer que se contoneaba en forma natural e inconsciente al ritmo de la música, en tanto hurgaba en la pequeña biblioteca en busca de un libro.

\- Ese es uno de los motivos por los que me compraste el apartamento – rió la joven alegremente.

\- Ajá – respondió Albert mientras comenzaba a acercarse a ella lentamente. – Y otro de los motivos es que la estricta tía Elroy jamás me permitiría bailar contigo antes de la cena – finalizó al llegar junto a ella ofreciéndole la mano a modo de invitación.

Ella aceptó con una graciosa reverencia y bailaron entre risas hasta quedar exhaustos.

\- ¿Ya va a estar lista la cena? – preguntó Candy con la respiración agitada.

\- Si no me equivoco… - el rubio, igual de agitado, consultó su reloj. – Sí, para dentro de media hora estará lista. A las ocho cenaremos.

\- ¿Tanto falta? – dibujó en su rostro un gesto de decepción. – ¡Me muero de hambre! Y no me has dicho… ¿qué estás preparando? – curioseó la enfermera, haciendo de cuenta que olfateaba el aire en busca de una respuesta.

\- Te dije que era una sorpresa, pequeña. Tendrás que esperar… – el tono de Albert había bajado repentinamente a ese nivel que la inquietaba. El hombre ya no soportaba más la ansiedad y el contacto tan íntimo con el cuerpo de ella durante el rato que habían estado bailando, lo había acercado demasiado al límite de su precario autocontrol. – Y, hablando de esperar, amor… ¿No crees que ya he esperado demasiado?

Candy sólo atinó a asentir mordiéndose el labio, en tanto se sonrojaba furiosamente. Albert cerró los ojos por un instante con la intención de reprimir el impulso primitivo que ese simple gesto de ella le provocaba. La mujer le dio la espalda y se acercó a la ventana. Ya era hora. Aspiró profundamente intentando desesperadamente calmar los latidos de su corazón y acallar las voces de alarma que amenazaban con taladrarle el cerebro desde el primer momento en que se atrevido a considerar al joven como algo más que un amigo.

\- Es cierto… te pedí una semana y hoy se cumple el plazo – _"Ánimo, Candy. ¿Qué te pasa? Ya lo decidiste. ¡Dilo y ya!"_ le decía su conciencia. _"No lo hagas… No es lo correcto… No puedes"_ susurraba una vocecilla maliciosa, que finalmente, decidió ignorar. – Está bien. Acepto – fue todo lo que pudo decir y apenas con un hilo de voz.

Detrás de ella pudo sentir cómo Albert soltaba la respiración que había contenido desde el momento en que había comenzado a hablar. Segundos después, acortó la distancia que los separaba y se detuvo junto a ella, fingiendo observar la noche a su lado, en tanto el corazón le estallaba dentro del pecho: Candy, su sueño, lo había aceptado al fin. Y a él no le alcanzaría la vida para procurarle toda la felicidad del mundo.

\- ¿Estás segura, amor? – atinó a preguntar.

\- Sí… - _"¡Dilo, Candice!"_ – Estoy segura… B… Bert… - _"Listo, eso es todo"._

Cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió la cálida mano del hombre deslizándose sobre su cintura y atrayéndola hacia el masculino cuerpo en un férreo abrazo.

\- Mírame – le ordenó con ternura en tanto colocaba la mano debajo de su barbilla y alzaba su rostro hacia el suyo. – Déjame borrar ese miedo, amor… por favor…

Ella asintió y él comenzó a acercarse lentamente, con cuidado pero determinación. Candy volvió a cerrar los ojos, deseando con toda el alma que ese beso que Albert estaba por darle borrara todo el dolor.

\- ¡No! – un grito desgarró el silencio de la noche y logró incluso atravesar los vidrios cerrados de las ventanas del apartamento. El corazón de la mujer pareció congelarse. _"No. No puede ser. Estoy alucinando"_ , pensó.

Inmediatamente, el agudo sonido de un claxon y un golpe seco hicieron que ambos se separaran sobresaltados justo un segundo antes de que sus labios se unieran.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Albert no pudo evitar soltar un juramento producto de su profunda frustración. Tal parecía que jamás podría besar a esa mujer, hiciera lo que hiciera, esperara lo que esperara.

\- ¡Dios mío, han atropellado a alguien! – Candy abandonó la ventana por la que acababa de mirar para ver a qué se debía el alboroto y salió disparada hacia la puerta, recogiendo el maletín de primeros auxilios en el camino. - ¡Albert! ¡Llama a la ambulancia y ven! Voy a necesitar ayuda.

Ante las órdenes precisas de la enfermera, Albert salió de su estado de furia en menos de un segundo. Corrió a la cocina a apagar el fuego y tomó el teléfono para pedir la ambulancia. Dos minutos después estaba saliendo del apartamento con el abrigo que Candy había dejado olvidado en su carrera. Al llegar a pocos metros de distancia de donde ella se encontraba, la observó agachada junto al cuerpo del herido, examinándolo. El dueño del vehículo intentaba explicar que el hombre había salido de la nada y se había cruzado frente a él sin darle tiempo a nada. La enfermera, con un gesto de la mano detuvo en seco las explicaciones y se dispuso a atender a su paciente.

\- Señor, ¿me escucha? – decía en tono firme y claro. – Señor, ahora voy a intentar girarlo. – Tomó delicadamente la cabeza que estaba de lado sobre el pavimento en tanto apartaba los cabellos castaños que ocultaban el rostro.

El hombre rubio estaba llegando al lado de la enfermera cuando esta última se incorporó de golpe y se puso de pie como si hubiese visto un fantasma, llevándose las manos a las mejillas, sin dejar de mirar al hombre tendido en el suelo.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy, qué pasa! – la sostuvo justo a tiempo para evitar que cayera al suelo, víctima de una impresión que él todavía no podía comprender.

\- Terry… - fue lo único que pudo obtener como respuesta por parte de la mujer temblorosa.

Volteó para ver de lo que hablaba y descubrió horrorizado que Terry, su amigo, el hombre que su novia había amado sin pausa por años, yacía inconsciente sobre la calle, rodeado por los restos de lo que había sido un gran ramo de narcisos. De la nada, el mundo entero se desvanecía bajo los pies de Albert, justo un momento después de que hubiera experimentado la exultante sensación de tocar el cielo con las manos. Allí estaba él, con el único hombre capaz de arrebatarle la felicidad de un plumazo tendido a sus pies, necesitándola a ella, la razón de su vida, que temblaba convulsivamente entre sus brazos en tanto derramaba lágrimas silenciosas.

Para su desgracia, su gran nobleza pudo más que las ganas de huir llevando a la mujer a rastras. Sacando fuerzas de algún lugar desconocido, le colocó el abrigo que había traído consigo sobre los hombros y tomándola de los brazos para enfrentarla, le habló.

\- Candy, mírame – la sacudió levemente al ver que no respondía, sino que seguía con la vista fija en su pecho, que había reemplazado la visión de Terry. - ¡Candy, reacciona! – alzó la voz consiguiendo que ella levantara el rostro lentamente, como si estuviera sonámbula. – Amor, por favor. Necesito que despiertes… No puedo hacerlo solo… Terry te necesita.

Las últimas tres palabras dichas por Albert finalmente consiguieron que la enfermera saliera de su trance. La vida parecía haber retornado a sus esmeraldas cuando consiguió enfocar los ojos turquesas que la observaban con una imposible mezcla de preocupación, ansiedad y profundo dolor. Sin mediar palabra y apartando el torbellino de emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho, volvió a arrodillarse junto al hombre inconsciente.

\- Terry… ¿me escuchas?

No hubo respuesta. Corroboró el pulso con dedos temblorosos y, con alivio, notó que era fuerte y constante. Con la poca luz emitida por los faroles de la calle, se le dificultaba evaluar a simple vista si había alguna herida de importancia. Volvió a tocar la cabeza de Terry para examinarla y, a la altura de la nuca, sintió el inconfundible calor tibio de la sangre derramándose.

\- Albert, abre mi maletín. Necesito vendas – ordenó mientras se inclinaba para intentar ver con mayor claridad la extensión del corte. – Vamos, mocoso engreído. No te rindas ahora – susurró más para ella misma que para él. Tomó las vendas que el rubio le alcanzó y cuidadosamente vendó la cabeza. – Albert, ven aquí. Necesito que cambies los vendajes en cuanto notes que se llenan de sangre. Mantén la presión… Así – le tomó la mano y la colocó en el lugar correcto. De una mirada corroboró que la hubiera entendido y continuó buscando más cortes o posibles quebraduras. Efectivamente, el brazo izquierdo de Terry estaba fracturado. Había comenzado a improvisar un entablillado para mantenerlo inmovilizado, cuando finalmente llegó la ambulancia.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – preguntó el médico ni bien se hubo acercado a ellos. Inmediatamente, reconoció a Candy. – Enfermera Andley… ¿qué hace usted aquí?

\- Doctor Stewart. Vivo aquí enfrente. Pero no es lo importante. El paciente se encuentra inconsciente. Fue embestido accidentalmente por un automóvil – señaló el vehículo en cuestión. Por lo que pude examinar, tiene un corte de aproximadamente una pulgada en la cabeza y estamos intentando detener la hemorragia. También constaté fractura en el brazo izquierdo. Y me temo que podría tener alguna costilla rota, pero me ha sido imposible corroborarlo.

\- Siempre tan eficiente, enfermera – el doctor la observó satisfecho ante el detallado informe. – Bien, lo trasladaremos inmediatamente al Santa Juana. ¡Geoffrey! Baja inmediatamente la camilla – ordenó al enfermero que lo acompañaba en tanto se disponía a alistar a Terry para la partida.

Cuando todo estuvo arreglado y los hombres, ayudados por Albert y el conductor, acomodaron a Terry sobre la ambulancia que lo trasladaría al hospital, Candy volvió junto al rubio con una pregunta muda en sus expresivos ojos de esmeralda.

\- Ve con él, pequeña – la besó en la frente con ternura. – Yo iré a buscarte algo de ropa y te veré en el hospital.

\- Gracias – musitó y después de un breve abrazo, corrió junto al hombre herido.

Albert quedó parado solo, en medio de la oscuridad, viendo como la ambulancia se alejaba. El dolor y la frustración surcaban cada una de las facciones de su habitualmente sereno y atractivo semblante. Ella se le escapaba de entre las manos y él no podía hacer nada para detenerla. Con un suspiro resignado y lágrimas de amargura escapando de sus ojos, regresó al apartamento.

La ambulancia se detuvo en la entrada de guardia del Hospital Santa Juana. Candy bajó de un salto y corrió a anunciar la llegada.

\- ¡Candy! Hoy no estás de guardia – la recibió Julie, asombrada por el aspecto desencajado con el que había entrado su compañera.

\- No hay tiempo, Julie. Traigo un paciente con traumatismos múltiples. Necesito el quirófano… - justo en ese momento ingresaban la camilla de Terry.

\- Vamos, enfermera Andley – anunció bruscamente el doctor Stewart. – Alístese para asistirme en el quirófano inmediatamente. La presión del paciente está bajando drásticamente, tenemos que estabilizarlo cuanto antes.

Candy palideció de golpe, pero su determinación por salvar a su muchacho engreído pudo más que su angustia y a los pocos minutos estaba en el quirófano presta a seguir con las instrucciones del galeno mientras, internamente, rogaba sin cesar a Dios.

Pasaron dos horas que bien podrían haber sido dos siglos, pero Terry ya estaba estable, aunque continuaba inconsciente.

\- Buen trabajo, enfermera – la congratuló el doctor Stewart antes de retirarse. – Le pediré a Julie que envíe a alguien a terminar de limpiar el quirófano. Usted debe ir a casa a descansar.

\- Disculpe, doctor… pero… quería pedirle un favor… - el hombre la miró sorprendido. – Yo… quería saber si me puede autorizar a ocuparme de los cuidados del paciente… al menos hasta que vuelva en sí.

\- Pero no sabemos cuándo ocurrirá eso, Candice. Puede ser esta noche, o mañana… o quizás demore más…

\- No importa, doctor. Quisiera encargarme de todas maneras… Por favor.

\- Debo suponer entonces que no se trata de un paciente cualquiera, ¿verdad? – ella asintió con un ruego en la mirada que el viejo médico no pudo resistir. - ¿Es algo suyo?

\- Un viejo amigo. Quisiera asegurarme… - no pudo terminar, pues las lágrimas comenzaban a subir nuevamente a sus ojos.

\- Está bien, Candice. Dejaré las instrucciones – concedió conmovido por la preocupación de la joven.

\- ¡Gracias, doctor! – exclamó efusivamente y salió rumbo a la recepción del hospital para, al menos, explicar a Julie algo de lo que había sucedido. Sabía que su compañera se había quedado muy preocupada por ella.

Estaba por entrar a la oficina de enfermeras cuando, en la recepción que debería haber estado vacía, se encontró con Albert. _"Albert, oh, Dios mío. Qué tonta soy… Cómo pude olvidar que él estaría esperando… Debe estar desesperado...",_ se reprochó a sí misma.

\- ¿Cómo está Terry? – preguntó inmediatamente cuando la rubia se acercó a él.

\- Está estable, Albert. Un brazo y dos costillas fracturadas. Pero el golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte y aún no reacciona. Sólo hay que esperar a que vuelva en sí. Recién ahí el médico podrá evaluar…

\- ¿Tú estás bien? – la interrumpió acariciándole suavemente la mejilla, preocupado por la palidez y las ojeras que lucía.

\- Estoy bien, Albert. No te preocupes – respondió. Pero, instintivamente, sintió la necesidad de su abrazo. Ese abrazo que desde que era una niña la hacía sentir segura. Ese abrazo de padre, de hermano que sólo él podía brindarle. Sin poder pensarlo siquiera, agotada y temerosa como estaba, se acercó y recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

El hombre entendió perfectamente lo que ella necesitaba y, aunque sentía que el alma le estallaba en pedazos, no fue capaz de negárselo. La recibió en sus brazos y le acarició la cabeza con ternura, tratando de disipar sus miedos.

\- Va a ser en vano que te pida que vuelvas a casa a descansar, ¿verdad? – declaró, haciendo que ella se apartara para mirarlo con una respuesta implícita en los ojos. – Me lo imaginaba… - dijo resignado. – Bien, como prometí, te traje algo de ropa. Ese vestido no es adecuado para atender un paciente aunque, de todas maneras, ya está arruinado – señaló haciéndole notar las manchas de sangre que teñían las mangas y parte de la falda.

\- Gracias, Albert… Yo quiero…

\- Shhh – la hizo callar acariciándole los labios con el índice. – No digas nada, amor. No ahora. Ya habrá tiempo – le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios que había acariciado. – Ve… Avísame si hay novedades.

\- Sí, lo prometo.

Minutos después, Candy nuevamente con su uniforme de enfermera, entraba a la habitación de Terry. Se detuvo junto a la puerta que acababa de cerrar y no pudo más que contemplarlo. Era él, su Terry, su mocoso engreído… Inconsciente y lleno de vendajes seguía siendo la imagen de la belleza y la perfección que la había atrapado desde la adolescencia. Y aún más… su rostro apuesto, sus hombros anchos, su pecho que se adivinaba cálido y confortable, sus brazos fuertes… _"Qué no daría porque me miraras con esos ojos como zafiros, mi amor"_ no pudo evitar pensar.

Finalmente reunió el coraje necesario para acercarse a la cama y sentarse junto a él. Siguió contemplándolo fascinada hasta que, de la nada, las lágrimas volvieron a llenar sus ojos:

\- Terry, amor… tuve tanto miedo… tengo tanto miedo… por favor, despierta, mírame. Por favor. No me importa no estar contigo mientras sepa que estás en alguna parte del mundo, aunque sea lejos de mí… Pero si no estuvieras… eso no podría soportarlo, Terry. ¡Por favor! – toda la angustia contenida desde que lo había visto tendido sobre el pavimento terminó por hacer ebullición ante la privacidad que les ofrecía esa habitación de hospital. Candy recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro derecho del hombre y dejó fluir sus emociones hasta que ya no quedó ni una comprimiéndole el pecho.

Cuando hasta el último sentimiento pareció haber encontrado su cauce, se quedó tal y como estaba, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro y dibujando delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos todas y cada una de las líneas de la mano. Así se quedó por las próximas horas, ahora en un absoluto silencio, disfrutando de ese contacto tan inocente y a la vez tan íntimo, entregándole en cada caricia todo el amor tan largamente guardado, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, oyendo el rítmico sonido de su respiración, negándose a quedarse dormida para no perder ni un solo detalle…

\- Pecas…

Se incorporó súbitamente al escuchar esa voz tan añorada. Intentó separarse completamente al saberse descubierta, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y sus dedos transgresores quedaron atrapados entre los dedos de él. Esmeraldas y zafiros se encontraron… Si ambos podrían engarzarse en una misma joya, aún era un misterio…


	4. Capítulo 4

Cuarto capítulo. Lo único que me sale es decir, GRACIAS a todas: a las que tienen algo para decirme y las que me siguen anónimamente. Es muy lindo saber que están detrás de la pantalla.

Antes que nada, disculpas por la demora en la publicación. Estuve con algunos inconvenientes típicos de madre de dos bebés que me retrasaron un poco.

Como siempre, responderé a cada Review, pero, como son muchas, las respuestas a cada una las encontrarán al final de este capítulo. Por ahora no hablo más y las dejo leer ;-)

Tip: Les recomiendo altamente escuchar la canción que le da inicio! Si alguna necesita el link, con gusto se los envío por MP

* * *

CAPÍTULO IV

 _ **"I play my cards the best I can but I lose my luck when you're not here. My darling heart, won't you please give in? I may be strong but I want you back again. When you're not here it's hard to pretend it's all alright again. When you're not here, love, it's hard to pretend it's all alright...still… Why do I beg like a child for your candy? Why do I come after you like I do? I love you. Whatever you are, I swear you'll be my angel…"**_

 _ **"Juego mis naipes lo mejor que puedo pero pierdo mi suerte cuando no estás aquí. Mi querido corazón, ¿cederías, por favor? Podré ser fuerte, pero te quiero de vuelta. Cuando no estás aquí es difícil pretender que todo está bien de vuelta. Cuando no estás aquí, amor, es difícil pretender que todo está bien… sin embargo… ¿Por qué ruego como un niño por tu dulzura? ¿Por qué voy detrás de ti como lo hago? Te amo. Sea lo que seas, te juro que serás mi ángel…" Dave Matthews Band – Angel**_

Sabía que no estaba en su casa. Los ruidos no eran los que habitualmente se oían en su apartamento de la Quinta Avenida de Nueva York y esa cama donde se hallaba recostado no se sentía como la suya. Sin embargo, los párpados le pesaban y se negaban a abrirse por más que lo intentara. Trató de pensar, de recordar en dónde estaba, pero el dolor de cabeza era casi insoportable y el del resto del cuerpo también. El único resquicio de bienestar del que tenía conciencia era la sensación de una suave caricia, como una sedosa flor, recorriendo cada centímetro de su brazo y su mano. Buscó centrar sus pensamientos en esa caricia y sintió que el dolor mermaba un poco. Con el correr de los minutos, al delicado tacto se sumó un aroma familiar, demasiado familiar… Rosas… Pero no cualquier rosa cuyo perfume pudiera aspirar de una simple flor, sino que se trataba del inconfundible bálsamo de "su" rosa. Su rosa blanca, salvaje y pecosa. Por un momento creyó haber muerto y que esa sería su versión del cielo… o del infierno, torturándolo eternamente. Pero los latidos acelerados de su corazón, a punto de escapársele del pecho ante el solo pensamiento de ella, lo trajeron de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Sintió que debía abrir los ojos inmediatamente, aunque temía que, al hacerlo, se rompiera el hechizo, como sucedía cada vez que despertaba después de soñarla.

Terry finalmente tomó el coraje necesario enfrentarse con lo que fuera que la realidad tenía deparado para él. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista en el prístino cielorraso blanco de lo que aparentemente era una habitación de hospital, decidió a bajar lentamente la mirada y descubrió, con el alma henchida de una felicidad arrolladora, que una suave masa de rizos rubios descansaba sobre su hombro.

\- Pecas… - el apodo escapó en un murmullo aliviado de entre sus labios, imposible de contener.

Candy se incorporó de inmediato, como sorprendida en medio de una travesura, con las mejillas arreboladas y chispas en sus ojos de esmeralda. Terry no quería que el contacto se terminara de romper y, haciendo uso de lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella justo un segundo antes de que pudiera retirarlos.

\- Terry…despertaste – esbozó la enfermera debatiéndose internamente entre la alegría de que estuviera a salvo y la angustia por no poder arrojarse a sus brazos, en tanto el cuerpo y el alma se le derretían ante la sublime percepción de su mano aprisionada entre los cálidos dedos del hombre que jamás había dejado de amar.

\- Pecas… ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde…?

\- Shhh, Terry. Tranquilo – la máscara de eficiente pero a la vez tierna enfermera consiguió abrirse paso. – Tuviste un accidente, pero te explicaré luego. Ahora dime… ¿cómo te sientes? – lo observaba con ojo clínico en tanto, con la excusa de revisar el vendaje de la cabeza, pudo desviar la mirada de ese par de zafiros que parecían poder leer todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

\- No sé, Candy… - el mundo pareció perder brillo cuando ya no pudo observar esas esmeraldas. – El dolor de cabeza no me deja pensar… - cerró los ojos con una mueca de dolor, pero los volvió a abrir pasmado al sentir que la mano libre de ella rozaba levemente su abdomen, chequeando lo que descubrió era un gran hematoma. No pudo reprimir un temblor ante el contacto.

\- Oh, perdón… No quise hacerte daño – Candy retiró la mano malinterpretando el estremecimiento del joven.

\- No me hiciste daño, Pecas… cosquillas – mintió ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos, en tanto dejaba entrever una traviesa sonrisa.

\- Oh, lo tendré en cuenta para cuando no se comporte como un buen paciente, joven Terruce – lo regañó detectando al instante el ánimo juguetón de Terry. – Pero intuyo que con dos costillas fracturadas más que reírse va a terminar llorando.

\- Qué enfermera cruel han destinado a mi cuidado… Deberé hablar con el director de este hospital para pedir el cambio – dijo con su típica arrogancia.

\- Seguramente no habrá inconvenientes… De hecho – lo miró maliciosamente – hay una enfermera muy capacitada de apellido Grey… creo que su hermana es una religiosa que dirige un colegio en Londres y estimo que es la persona perfecta para atender a pacientes como usted, niño Grandchester.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – _"Dios Santo, cómo extrañaba este tipo de peleas"_ , pensó extasiado. - ¿Y se puede saber a qué clase de pacientes pertenezco, enfermera Tarzán Pecosa?

\- A la clase de pacientes que no son más que unos mocosos engreídos – respondió la rubia con petulancia.

Terry estalló en carcajadas pero, a los pocos segundos, se quedó sin aire y un dolor punzante le atravesó el costado herido.

\- Te dije que no querrías reír en un tiempo, Terry – el semblante de Candy retornó a la preocupación al instante. – Iré a buscar al médico y algo de hielo para aliviarte un poco. Pero antes déjame ver el yeso… - dijo poniéndose de pie. Como su mano derecha seguía entrelazada con la de él, en lugar de dar la vuelta a la cama, decidió inclinarse cuidadosamente sobre el cuerpo del hombre, sin rozarlo siquiera, para corroborar que todo estuviera en orden con el brazo fracturado.

En ese tiempo no fue consciente del autocontrol que Terry debió obligarse a ejercer sobre sí mismo. Con ella así, sugestivamente suspendida sobre su cuerpo, rodeándolo con su inequívoco aroma, tocándolo sin saber lo que le ocasionaba cada simple roce, el hombre sentía que el dolor se desvanecía y que un impulso primitivo estaba a punto de tomar las riendas de la situación para asirla y finalmente saciar en esa boca todo el deseo del que era presa y muchísimo más.

\- Todo está perfecto – Candy se incorporó y lo miró con una radiante sonrisa que quedó congelada en su rostro en cuanto notó la mirada oscurecida y tormentosa con la que ese par de zafiros la observaban. _"No, mi amor, no me hagas esto, por favor…"_ rogó internamente en tanto sentía que una arrasadora ola de amor y deseo amenazaba con desbordarse. – Iré a buscar al doctor – intentó retirar la mano que jamás había dejado de estar entrelazada con la de él, pero el hombre la retuvo y, sin dejar de mirarla intensamente a los ojos, la acercó lentamente a sus labios y le depositó un suave beso sobre la palma que le envió escalofríos a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

\- Gracias, Pecas… - dijo con voz ronca y la dejó ir.

La rubia intentó salir lo más decorosamente posible de la habitación, mientras sentía sus rodillas temblar bajo la mirada que sabía estaba siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta tras ella, se detuvo un momento y llevándose la mano al pecho trató infructuosamente de calmar el galope desbocado de su corazón. _"Ay, Terry. No debes… no puedo permitir que me hagas esto. Tú debes volver a Sussanah y yo a Albert… Tengo que controlarme"_. Notó que las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos y, con obstinación, logró apartarlas para cumplir con su deber. Ya eran más de las ocho de la mañana y el turno del doctor Stewart había finalizado. Decidió dirigirse a la oficina del doctor Lenard para consultar qué médico había sido asignado al tratamiento de Terry.

\- Pase enfermera Andley – la voz grave del director la recibió apenas se hubo anunciado.

\- Buenos días, doctor Lenard. Vengo a consultarle qué doctor quedará a cargo del paciente Terruce Grandchester. Ingresó anoche…

\- Sí, sí, enfermera, estoy al tanto – la interrumpió revisando algunas bitácoras que tenía sobre el escritorio. – El doctor Stewart dejó un informe completo y sugirió que usted se encargara de su recuperación… Si no me equivoco, usted no estaba de guardia anoche y tampoco debía asistir a sus labores hasta mañana. ¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo aquí? – como de costumbre, su tono no revelaba nada. Nadie podría haber adivinado si preguntaba por curiosidad o estaba enfadado.

\- Es correcto, doctor Lenard. Yo debería regresar a mi puesto recién en el día de mañana – ante la duda, decidió elegir cuidadosamente las palabras.- Pero el señor Grandchester se accidentó anoche justamente frente a mi domicilio y lo traje inmediatamente.

\- ¿Y por qué decidió quedarse?

\- Es que se trata de un viejo amigo, verá… por eso me tomé el atrevimiento de solicitarle al doctor Stewart que me permitiera seguir su evolución.

\- Bien, entonces. Yo me haré cargo del caso y usted y la enfermera O'Malley se turnarán para asistirlo.

\- Sí, gracias doctor – murmuró Candy intentando contener una risilla. En su chanza con Terry había inventado una enfermera hermana de la religiosa que dirigía el Real Colegio San Pablo simplemente para molestarlo, pero lo cierto es que la enfermera O'Malley se ajustaba perfectamente a la descripción. Se trataba de una mujer madura, de modales hoscos y tan profesional como intransigente. Definitivamente, el niño Grandchester no estaría demasiado feliz.

\- Bien, enfermera Andley. ¿Ya ha despertado el paciente?

\- Sí, doctor. Hace unos minutos. Las heridas no presentan complicaciones, pero el paciente refiere dolores, especialmente cefalea.

\- Bien, voy a examinarlo y dejaré las indicaciones en su bitácora.

\- Entretanto, si está de acuerdo, iré a buscar hielo para desinflamar la zona de las costillas fracturadas.

\- Perfecto. La veré en la habitación.

La enfermera hizo una graciosa reverencia y se retiró. Menos de diez minutos después entraba en la habitación de Terry. Le sonrió alentadoramente, guardando silencio mientras el doctor Lenard lo examinaba y le hacía algunas preguntas de rutina y luego se concentró en preparar las compresas.

\- Muy bien, señor Grandchester – concluyó el galeno con su seriedad habitual. – Podríamos decir que, dadas las circunstancias, ha sido usted muy afortunado. Arrojarse bajo un automóvil en movimiento suele traer consecuencias mucho más trágicas – los ojos de Terry se abrieron como platos. Su despertar había sido tan feliz que había olvidado por completo cuestionarse cómo había llegado allí. De repente, todo cobró sentido y los recuerdos volvieron en tropel a su memoria. _"Candy y… ¡Albert! El la besó y traté de detenerlos y entonces…"_ , el simple pensamiento le ocasionó un dolor agudo y profundo que amenazaba con hacerle estallar la cabeza. – Señor Grandchester, ¿se encuentra bien? – la voz del doctor Lenard le sonaba lejana y la enfermera se materializó frente a él con una inequívoca preocupación pintada en el rostro.

\- Lo siento, doctor – trató de recuperar la compostura. – Recordé… algo – miró a Candy a los ojos y notó que la joven palidecía un poco. – Me duele demasiado la cabeza, doctor – dijo finalmente.

\- Y no es para menos, señor Grandchester. Ya he dejado indicado un analgésico que la enfermera Andley le suministrará en un momento. Mientras tanto, le sugiero descansar lo más posible. Pasará al menos una semana en reposo absoluto antes de poder comenzar con los ejercicios de rehabilitación.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo deberé permanecer aquí?

\- Al menos seis semanas. Pero todo dependerá de su recuperación. Ahora lo dejo en manos de la enfermera.

Terry asintió. Todavía no podía decidir si seis semanas en ese hospital, cerca de ella, se trataba de un premio o un castigo. Después de todo, el precio de verla parecía ser que debería aceptar que ya no lo amaba, sino que estaba enamorada del hombre que siempre había considerado como su mejor amigo a pesar, incluso, de la distancia y el tiempo. Nada más alejado de sus planes hasta hacía unas horas atrás.

\- Enfermera Andley.

\- Sí, doctor – la rubia seguía pálida. Súbitamente había creído comprender el motivo por el que Terry se había accidentado. ¿Acaso la había visto por la ventana cuando Albert iba a besarla? ¿Por eso había cruzado la calle sin mirar? ¿Era por eso que la miraba de esa manera?

\- Cuando la enfermera Jones acabe con sus rondas, le indicaré que venga a suplirla hasta que se presente la enfermera O'Malley.

\- No es necesario… - quiso protestar.

\- Sí, es necesario. Usted ha pasado aquí toda la noche y, a juzgar por su palidez, tampoco ha probado bocado – ella bajó la vista, debía reconocer que el doctor estaba en lo cierto. – Llamaré al señor Andley para que envíe a alguien a buscarla en dos horas.

\- Pero…

\- Es una orden, enfermera Andley. Irá a descansar y mañana retomará sus tareas a cargo del señor Grandchester – determinó el médico y, luego de despedirse del paciente, se retiró.

Candy tomó la bitácora y comenzó a leer las instrucciones del doctor Lenard, fingiendo absoluta concentración. En parte, estaba furiosa porque la hubieran mandado a casa sin derecho a réplica pero la realidad era que no se animaba a mirar al hombre que yacía recostado en la cama a pocos pasos de ella. Era incapaz de enfrentarlo ahora que sospechaba que él sabía de su relación con Albert.

\- ¿Así que el tío abuelo William decidió por fin ocuparse de su hija adoptiva?- la voz de Terry interrumpió su tren de pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañada volviéndose a mirarlo, en tanto tomaba las píldoras para el dolor que debía suministrarle.

\- El doctor dijo que llamaría al señor Andley para que enviara por ti.

\- Oh, sí. El doctor exagera desde que se enteró que Albert…

\- ¿Albert? ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Albert con el tío abuelo William? – el tono agresivo, casi furioso que utilizó Terry la tomó por sorpresa, pero mucho más la sorprendieron las llamas que parecían salir de sus ojos de zafiro. Por su parte, el hombre que había intentado mantenerse en calma hasta poder analizar la situación con mayor detenimiento, terminó por perder los estribos ante la mera mención de su rival. – Entiendo que sea tu noviecito, Candice. Pero no veo la necesidad de traerlo a colación cuando…

\- ¡Albert es el tío abuelo William! – gritó desesperada por detener la avalancha de reproches que, de momento, se sentía demasiado débil para afrontar.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó pasmado ante semejante revelación.

\- Albert es el tío abuelo William, Terry. Él me adoptó pero recién supimos sobre su identidad hace dos años.

\- Pero, ¿cómo?

\- Es muy largo de explicar, Terry y tú debes descansar. Ya habrá tiempo – respondió acercándose para darle los medicamentos.

\- No – la detuvo cuando estaba junto a él, dispuesta a ayudarlo a incorporarse. – No me importa la estúpida intrincada historia de los Andley. Quiero que me lo digas ahora, Candice.

\- ¿Qué te diga qué, Terruce? – como si no estuviera lo suficientemente herida por todo lo doloroso de la situación, él la llamaba "Candice". La joven sentía que estaba al límite de sus escasas fuerzas.

\- ¿Estás con él? – la pregunta fue clara, terminante y arrasadora.

\- Sí – la respuesta fue un murmullo, pero lo suficientemente audible como para ser definitiva.

Ninguno de los dos era capaz de comprender siquiera la terrible batalla que se libraba dentro del otro. Ambos acosados por sus propios fantasmas, culpas, resentimientos y suposiciones, optaron por erigir un muro impenetrable. El silencio fue ominoso. Candy decidió mantenerse dentro de su rol de enfermera y lo asistió para que tomara las píldoras. Después de todo, ¿quién era él para reprocharle nada si hacía años que estaba comprometido con otra mujer? Terry aceptó la ayuda a regañadientes, comprendiendo que no le era posible hacerlo por sí mismo, pero cada roce de las manos de su pecosa le causaba una terrible estocada en el alma. Ella se dedicó a aplicarle el hielo sobre las costillas para aliviar el dolor, en tanto deseaba fervientemente que existiera algo que adormeciera su corazón. Él eligió rendirse al sopor de los fármacos para buscar en los sueños una oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque fuera ficticia.

Terry cayó en un sueño intranquilo. La rubia enfermera se sentó a su lado y sólo se animó a tocarlo a fines de constatar que no le hubiera subido temperatura. Afortunadamente, todo estaba en orden, así que se dedicó a observarlo por un momento. Dejó vagar sus verdes esmeraldas por el bello perfil que parecía cincelado a mano, las pesadas pestañas descansando sobre sus mejillas, los labios sensuales y provocativos, la línea fuerte de su mentón arrogante, sus hombros y torso perfectamente masculinos… Sentía la terrible necesidad de guardar en su memoria cada detalle, consciente de que esos momentos serían los únicos en que podría tener la libertad suficiente como para observarlo de esa manera. Se llenó los ojos y el alma de esa amada imagen y decidió atesorarla por el resto de su vida.

Exactamente una hora después, la enfermera Jones golpeó suavemente la puerta de la habitación, anunciado su llegada.

\- Candy, querida. Ya terminé con mis rondas.

\- Gracias, Ethel. Iré a la cafetería a tomar algo antes de ir a casa – sonrió la rubia, medio a desgano de tener que abandonar a su muy estimado paciente. – Aquí en la bitácora están todas las indicaciones del Doctor Lenard… Recién después del almuerzo debe tomar nuevamente los analgésicos.

\- No te preocupes, Candy. Yo me encargaré de todo. Ah, lo olvidaba. Ya vinieron a buscarte. No pierdas tiempo en la cafetería y ve a comer a casa.

\- Oh, bien. Gracias por avisarme Ethel – respondió con cierto disgusto. La idea de Albert esperando por ella justo en ese momento, realmente no la hacía demasiado feliz. - ¿Me llamarás si hay algún problema con el paciente? – hizo la pregunta con un inequívoco tono de ruego.

\- Sí, Candy – la enfermera Jones sonrió suspicazmente. – Ve a descansar, así mañana podrás dedicarte de lleno a tu… ¿paciente? – levantó una ceja inquisidora.

\- Sí, mi paciente – la respuesta tuvo un dejo de fastidio.

\- Bien, bien. Aunque a mí también me encantaría que algún día me asignen algún famoso y guapo actor de Broadway, tendré que conformarme con una pequeña suplencia – la miró con picardía, causando en la rubia una involuntaria sonrisa. – Vaya tranquila, enfermera Andley. Cumpliré muy bien con mi rol.

\- Te conviene – dijo la enfermera rubia levantando un dedo amenazante, pero con su franca sonrisa a flor de labios. – Gracias Ethel – la abrazó y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle al hombre recostado una última mirada cargada de amor.

Al salir del hospital, divisó a pocos metros el automóvil de los Andley esperando por ella. Se acercó lentamente, como intentando demorar por tantos segundos como fuera posible el encuentro con Albert hasta que, con alivio, descubrió que era George el que estaba aguardando.

\- Buenos día, George – saludó al hombre con tanta alegría como siempre.

\- Señorita Candice… - abrió la portezuela y la ayudó a subir al vehículo.

\- El señor Andley me ha solicitado que viniera a buscarla ya que han surgido algunos inconvenientes con unos inversores. Envía sus disculpas y me pidió que le dijera que la llamará en cuanto le sea posible – informó el hombre de confianza de Albert en tanto ocupaba el asiento del conductor.

\- Espero que no sea nada grave – Candy lo observó preocupada desde el asiento trasero.

\- Nada que el señor Andley no pueda manejar, señorita. Quédese tranquila – le devolvió una mirada tranquilizadora a través del espejo retrovisor en tanto se ponían en marcha. – Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero quisiera preguntar… ¿cómo se encuentra el señor Grandchester?

\- Oh, puedes preguntar lo que desees, George. Y se encuentra bien. Ha despertado hace unas horas, bastante dolorido, por cierto, pero estable – contestó la rubia intentando aparentar un tono casual y desapasionado.

\- Me alegra saberlo, señorita Candice – asintió George y el resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio.

La pequeña enfermera rubia entró a su apartamento y encendió la chimenea para entibiar un poco el ambiente. Rápidamente se cambió la ropa de trabajo por un abrigado pijama y una bata y, a regañadientes, deseando más irse a dormir que otra cosa, se obligó a sí misma a comer algo de pan y queso y beber una humeante taza de té. Sabía que lo último que había consumido era una pequeña porción de la tarta de manzanas que había preparado para Albert… y eso había sucedido hacía más de quince horas atrás.

Apenas treinta minutos después, reconfortada por la tibieza del hogar y adormecida por la sensación del estómago lleno, decidió que por fin era momento de recostarse y aliviar su cuerpo y su mente de las penosas cargas de las que habían sido víctimas durante las últimas horas. Sin embargo, en cuanto se encontró cobijada entre las sábanas, el sueño parecía no tener intenciones de llegar con facilidad y una sucesión de imágenes se dieron cita en sus pensamientos, como un vertiginoso raconto de los últimos acontecimientos que no había llegado a procesar: su palabra de compromiso con Albert, el beso que no tuvo oportunidad de ser a causa de la intempestiva llegada de Terry, el accidente, ver al castaño tendido en el pavimento y la angustia de no saber si estaba vivo o muerto, las interminables horas en el quirófano, la espera junto a su lecho, el saberse descubierta en su pequeña licencia de caricias a su amor, la felicidad de su despertar, escuchar su propio nombre nuevamente en esos labios tan anhelados, ese par de zafiros observándola obscurecidos con la misma pasión con que otrora la habían mirado, el furioso ataque de celos al recordar el motivo del accidente, la frialdad que se instaló entre ambos desde ese momento, la imagen de él dormido tan cerca de ella, su necesidad de grabarlo a fuego en la memoria… el amor… tan intacto e imposible como siempre había sido y como siempre sería.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en formarse en las brillantes esmeraldas y tampoco dudaron en caer libremente, acompañando un doloroso sollozo que estalló en su garganta.

\- Ay, Terry… ay, mi amor – su llanto resonó en la habitación pero no le importó: no había nadie que la escuchara. - ¿Por qué Terry? ¿Por qué? ¿A qué viniste? Yo estaba intentando cumplir con la promesa que te hice, nada más… ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora… justo en ese momento? ¿Y qué demonios quisiste hacer arriesgando tu vida de esa manera? Si te hubiera perdido… ¡No! ¡No puedo siquiera pensarlo, mi amor! ¡No debo pensarlo! Pero no entiendo… qué hacías aquí y ¡con narcisos! – el llanto de Candy se había vuelto histérico, al punto que parecía que jamás podría detenerse. – Oh, Terry… Tengo tanto que preguntarte… y tengo tanto miedo de saber las respuestas… Porque si me dices que… ¿y qué se supone que haga ahora con mi promesa a Albert? Si tú quisieras… pero yo no quiero romperle el corazón… ¿Y qué hago ahora con "mi" corazón? Siento que a partir de ahora todo será distinto… pero no creo ser capaz de reponerme jamás… Y cuando te vayas… ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Cómo haré para estar a tu cuidado durante las próximas semanas tratando de ocultar todo este amor que siento? ¿Cómo haré para no amarte más a cada segundo? ¿Cómo te miraré a los ojos sin que te des cuenta de que me estalla el alma? Terry, ¡oh, Terry! - las palabras brotaban inconexas e incontenibles. Millones de sentimientos se agolpaban en su pecho en tanto las preguntas no hallaban la más mínima respuesta en su agotado cerebro. Candy gritaba, maldecía, lloraba, rogaba por un pequeño destello de entendimiento, pero la habitación vacía sólo le devolvía el eco de su llanto desolado. A fuerza de cansancio, la rubia se rindió al sueño, abrazada a su almohada como si ese simple objeto fuera el único capaz de brindarle el consuelo que precisaba.

Terry despertó sobresaltado en la fría habitación hospitalaria. Giró la cabeza intentando buscar a Candy, pero en su lugar encontró a una mujer de alrededor de treinta años, castaña, de rostro amable.

\- ¿Dónde está la enfermera Andley? – inquirió haciendo un fantástico despliegue de su arrogante carácter

\- Buenos días, Señor Grandchester – la enfermera le sonrió haciendo caso omiso de su arranque. Aparentemente, el afecto que había notado en su compañera hallaba reciprocidad por parte del caballero objeto del mismo. – Me alegro de que haya despertado. Soy la enfermera Ethel Jones, a su servicio.

\- ¿Dónde está Candy? – preguntó nuevamente con brusca terquedad.

\- La enfermera Andley se ha retirado hace ya unas cuantas horas, señor Grandchester. Mañana retomará su cuidado. Yo la supliré hasta las siete de la tarde, cuando se presentará la enfermera O'Malley – la cordialidad parecía inmutable en su afable rostro, en tanto se dedicaba a revisar las heridas del paciente. – Ahora bien, dígame ¿cómo se siente? ¿Ha mejorado el dolor de cabeza que mencionó la enfermera Andley que lo aquejaba?

\- Creo que sí – respondió finalmente bajando los decibeles al reconocer que la enfermera Jones solamente trataba de ayudar.

\- Perfecto – asintió Ethel satisfecha tanto por la respuesta afirmativa como por haber verificado que no había complicaciones. – Entonces, haremos lo siguiente: le dejaré esta compresa con hielo para aliviar la hinchazón de las costillas – le dijo colocándole la bolsa helada sobre la zona afectada – mientras voy a buscarle el almuerzo.

El castaño asintió y la enfermera se retiró a cumplir con su promesa, dejando al hombre solo con sus pensamientos por unos instantes. Inmediatamente, Terry volvió a añorar a su pecosa, tal y como había hecho al momento de despertarse durante años. Pero esta vez la añoranza parecía haber cobrado más fuerza al tener un recuerdo tan fresco y patente como asidero. Ese par de esmeraldas que siempre lo habían perseguido en sueños, ahora parecían estar tatuadas en sus pupilas en todo su refulgente esplendor. Ese rostro blanco y angelical surcado por las encantadoras pecas rosadas que siempre había adorado, parecía capaz de materializarse en sus pensamientos incluso contra su voluntad. Y ese cuerpo… ese cuerpo que lo había sorprendido con apenas un vistazo a su silueta recortada contra la ventana de su apartamento pero que había logrado obsesionarlo al verlo y sentirlo tan cerca de su propio cuerpo. Ya no quedaba nada de la niña pecosa que había amado desde su adolescencia. Pero la maravillosa mujer que había tomado su lugar era capaz de fascinarlo mucho más allá de lo que jamás hubiera creído posible, ya que, aún en toda su adulta belleza, era capaz de conservar la inocencia y la bondad intrínseca que hacían de Candy, "su" Candy.

 _"Sí, si… sólo que ya no es "tu" Candy… es "su" Candy. Llegaste tarde, Terruce"_ \- una vocecilla perniciosa se le clavó como una daga, justo en el momento en que la enfermera Jones regresaba con el almuerzo.

\- ¡Maldito seas, Albert! – susurró entre dientes.

\- ¿Qué dijo? – Ethel lo miró sorprendida ante el exabrupto.

\- Oh, nada. Perdón – se sonrojó el hombre al notar que había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta.

\- En su estado no es recomendable alterarse, señor Grandchester – lo reconvino con suavidad la enfermera. – Ahora dedíquese a almorzar para recuperar fuerzas y deje los problemas para otro momento.

\- Sí, gracias, señorita Jones – respondió quedamente en tanto aceptaba la ayuda que la mujer le brindaba para incorporarse. – Creo que puedo hacerlo solo – agregó cuando se dispuso a probar el insípido caldo de verduras.

\- Bien. Si lo desea, lo dejaré solo para que almuerce tranquilo. Pero debe prometerme que cualquier inconveniente hará sonar la campanilla. Yo vendré enseguida.

\- Lo prometo. Estaré bien. Gracias, nuevamente.

\- De nada, señor Grandchester. Buen provecho.

Ethel lo dejó solo nuevamente. Terry se percató de que estaba realmente hambriento, así que no le importó que lo que le habían servido supiera tan mal y se dedicó a devorarlo en pocos minutos. Cuando finalizó, se recostó sobre las almohadas que la mujer había dejado apiladas a sus espaldas para que pudiera estar algo reclinado y nuevamente retomó los pensamientos que había interrumpido. Volvió a maldecir a Albert. Albert, su amigo. Al fin de cuentas, era evidente que nunca lo había sido. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de revelarle su verdadera identidad (algo que todavía lo mantenía perplejo y que no podía comprender cómo había sucedido) y además, ahora tenía el mal gusto de conquistar a la mujer que él siempre había amado. ¡Y ella había aceptado! Por Dios, ¿por qué había hecho ella semejante cosa? ¿Se habría enamorado realmente de Albert? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de traicionarlo así? Una lágrima solitaria comenzó a rodar lentamente por el apuesto rostro del actor.

\- ¿De qué traición hablas, Terry? Si tú estuviste comprometido con otra mujer hasta hace una semana y nunca hubieras roto ese compromiso si ella no te hubiera liberado – se preguntó en un susurro acongojado. – Si realmente la perdí, lo tengo más que merecido… - suspiró cerrando los ojos tratando de contener la caída de más lágrimas. _"Pero… no puede ser… Ella… yo la escuché gritar mi nombre y… cuando desperté, ella estaba a mi lado… y esas caricias. No, no puedo haber entendido mal. Quizás aún haya esperanza. Sí, sus ojos me lo dijeron. Quizás todavía…_ _Tengo que saber. Si todavía me queda algo por lo cual pelear, no me importará nada. Pero si no es así… no sé… ¿Cómo sigo después de esto? ¿Cómo voy a soportar verla a diario si sé que es de él?"_ – sus pensamientos caían atropelladamente uno tras otro, sin sospechar siquiera que, a pocas calles, en un apartamento de la gran Chicago, la mujer de su vida lloraba en su lecho, haciéndose las mismas preguntas.

Sentado frente al escritorio de nogal del elegante estudio de la mansión Andley en Chicago, Albert miraba las llamas ardientes de la chimenea con un manojo de papeles olvidado en una mano y una copa de brandy en la otra. No había pegado un ojo desde que había dejado a Candy con Terry en el hospital. No podía quitar de su memoria la visión de ella mirando aterrorizada al actor yaciendo en el pavimento. Francamente, había pensado que, si Terry hubiera estado muerto, ella no hubiera dudado en morir con él. Y ese pensamiento le estaba corroyendo el alma hasta casi destruírsela. No sabía para qué había vuelto el muchacho, pero tendría que ser demasiado estúpido como para no suponerlo. Por alguna razón, Terry había venido a verla y, a juzgar por las flores, la intención claramente era reconquistarla. Y el rubio sabía que no le iba a ser demasiado difícil lograrlo. Pero… ¿qué pasaría con sus sueños, entonces? La noche anterior había llegado a acariciar un segundo de la felicidad tan deseada cuando escuchó que Candy aceptaba su propuesta y, justo en el momento en que iban a sellarlo con el primer beso… todo colapsó.

\- Se encuentra bien, señor Andley – la voz de George lo sobresaltó sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. No había notado siquiera que hubiera entrado en la estancia.

\- Sí, George. ¿Ya está Candy en casa?

\- Sí, señor. La dejé hace dos horas en su apartamento.

\- ¿Cómo estaba?

\- Se la notaba muy cansada. Dijo que comería algo y se acostaría inmediatamente.

\- Bien, la llamaré más tarde. ¿Sabes algo de Terry?

\- Sí, señor. La señorita Candice me informó que el señor Grandchester ha despertado y que, si bien está dolorido, no presenta mayores complicaciones.

\- Gracias George, eso es todo – intentó despedirlo Albert, sorprendido y asqueado consigo mismo al haber sentido una punzada de decepción al saber que Terry se estaba recuperando.

\- En cuanto a los contratos que me envió a recoger a la compañía Leagan…

\- Disculpa, George. Tengo algo que hacer. Podremos verlo más tarde – lo interrumpió al haber tomado una intempestiva decisión y poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Va a salir, señor? ¿Necesita que lo lleve a alguna parte? – preguntó el sorprendido asistente ante la reacción tan poco habitual de su empleador.

\- No, George. Gracias. Es un tema personal. Si la tía Elroy pregunta… dile que fui a visitar a un amigo y que volveré para la cena – hizo caso omiso del nuevo intento de objeción del hombre y, tomando su abrigo, salió de la casa y se subió a su automóvil. Tenía que verlo. Tenía que saber. Debía confirmarlo.

\- Buenas tardes, Señor Andley – lo saludó la recepcionista embobada con su apuesta figura apenas notó que había ingresado en el hospital. – Si busca a Candy…

\- No, no, Grace. Sé que Candy está en casa – la interrumpió sin ninguna intención de hacer sociales. – Vengo a ver al señor Grandchester. ¿Me dirías en qué habitación se encuentra?

\- Déjeme ver… - la joven fingió revisar el registro con eficiencia. – Terruce G. Grandchester… Habitación noventa y tres.

\- Gracias, Grace. Y, por favor, no le digas a Candy que vine. ¿Puede ser? – le dedicó una seductora sonrisa con toda la malsana intención de engatusarla para obtener la promesa que necesitaba.

\- Eh… sí… claro – el rostro de la muchacha se tornó escarlata. El rubio le guiñó un ojo y se perdió en los pasillos en busca de la habitación.

Segundos después de anunciar su llegada con un leve toque en la puerta, el rostro sorprendido de Ethel le dio la bienvenida.

\- Señor Andley… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

\- Vine a visitar a un viejo amigo. ¿Puedo pasar? – internamente sintió fastidio por ser tan conocido por cada médico y enfermera del lugar. Evidentemente, ese era el precio de ser cercano a la encantadora Candy… y de contar con la dudosa fortuna de ser "el soltero más codiciado de Chicago". – Oh, Ethel… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

\- Sí, claro. Lo que sea, señor Andley – respondió solícita la mujer.

\- Ni una palabra a Candy de que estuve aquí. Sabes cómo es… se ofenderá porque no dejé descansar a su paciente…

La enfermera rió asintiendo.

\- Es cierto. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo. - Os dejo a solas – anunció despidiéndose con su cordial sonrisa y pensando lo afortunada que era su compañera al tener a dos caballeros tan bien parecidos perdidamente enamorados de ella. " _¡Qué extraño que sean amigos!"_ , pensó. Pero como no era propensa a indagar en temas que no le correspondían, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

\- Terry, amigo. ¿Cómo estás? – saludó al convaleciente apenas entró a la habitación.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Albert? – el actor, sin rodeos, se puso automáticamente a la defensiva.

\- Veo que los años no te han cambiado, Terry – sonrió ante la poco amistosa bienvenida y se acercó tendiéndole la mano que el muchacho aceptó dubitativo. – Quería verte, saber cómo estabas. La última vez que te vi, te estaban subiendo a una ambulancia frente al apartamento de Candy. Y aunque ella me dijo que estás bien, quería quedarme tranquilo.

\- Por supuesto que te dijo… - masculló el actor sintiendo que los celos lo carcomían por dentro. – Estoy bien, gracias.

\- Me alegra mucho, sinceramente, Terry.

\- ¿Sinceramente, Albert? – lo observó con sarcasmo, haciendo que el rubio enarcara las cejas sorprendido. – Oh, veo que no entiendes… Bien, te explicaré. Tu "sinceridad" para conmigo ha quedado en duda en tan solo unas pocas horas. Por un lado, me acabo de enterar, "señor Andley", que siempre has mentido acerca de tu identidad…

\- Eso tiene una explicación, si me permites… No podía decírselo a nadie…

\- Aún no he terminado, Albert – la furia en los ojos zafiro era innegable. – No conforme con engañarme a mí y a Candy (que es lo más grave) durante años, ahora resulta que también te encargaste de traicionarme quitándome a la mujer que amé desde los años del Colegio San Pablo.

\- Detente ahí, Terry – ahora la mirada de Albert se había tornado peligrosa, a pesar del autocontrol que intentaba ejercer sobre sus vapuleadas emociones. – Yo no te quité nada.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves…?

\- Me atrevo porque tú no sabes nada de lo que ha sido la vida de Candy desde que la dejaste ir esa noche en Nueva York.

\- ¿Que la dejé ir? – el actor sabía que la verdad lo estaba golpeando en el rostro, pero aún se negaba a admitirlo.

\- Sí, Terry. La dejaste ir – alzó la mano para detener una nueva protesta. – Y ahora te voy a decir lo que nunca nadie te contó, porque creo que es hora de que empieces a tomar conciencia de las consecuencias de tus actos. Primero que nada, y para que entiendas que jamás te traicioné, como tú dices, yo estaba enamorado de Candy desde antes que partiera hacia Nueva York – los ojos de su interlocutor se abrieron por la sorpresa – y jamás, reitero "jamás" intenté impedirle nada. Como buen amigo de ella (en ese momento no te recordaba) la dejé correr a tus brazos… Sólo para que la devolvieras gravemente enferma y con el corazón destruido.

\- ¿Cómo que enferma? ¿De qué hablas? – Terry palideció ante la declaración del rubio.

\- Como lo oyes… Cuando te dejó con Sussanah, estaba tan dolorida que caminó durante horas bajo la nieve. Tomó el tren de vuelta a Chicago y los guardas la encontraron desvanecida, ardiendo de fiebre.

\- Dios mío… No sabía…

\- Archie la llevó de vuelta al apartamento porque la tía abuela no la quería en la mansión de Chicago. ¿Y sabes quién tuvo que cuidarla? Y no sólo me refiero a la pulmonía que casi la mata…

\- Tú – la respuesta fue apenas audible. Terry estaba tomando dimensión de toda la situación.

\- Justamente. Después, repentinamente, recuperé la memoria. Entenderás que en ese momento, enamorado de ella, me tuve que enfrentar a la realidad de que era mi hija adoptiva… Así que decidí alejarme nuevamente. Y ahí, a pesar de todo, decidí hacerles a ambos un favor. Supe que habías desaparecido y puse todos mis recursos a buscarte. Cuando te encontré, me di cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitabas y decidí enviarla a tu encuentro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La envié a Rockstown, Terry.

\- Dios mío, Albert – el actor se sintió mareado ante la impresión. – Yo pensé… estaba tan borracho… creí que era una alucinación.

\- Y nuevamente la dejaste escapar. Y nuevamente volviste con Sussanah.

\- Pero no fue mi intención… yo no…

\- Entiendo… pero nuevamente ella regresó herida y sin ti. A partir de allí sucedieron otro montón de cosas que más adelante te contaré. Baste decir que, a causa de los Leagan, tiempo después se vio obligada a dejar el hospital y también a causa de ellos, me vi obligado a revelar mi identidad. Candy volvió al Hogar de Pony... y allí se quedó intentando sanar sus heridas. Y yo soporté pacientemente ver cómo dejaba de ser la Candy feliz que todos conocíamos, a la espera de que algún día pudiera salir adelante. Hasta que hace tres meses conseguí que regresara a su viejo empleo aquí en Chicago.

\- Y también conseguiste tu oportunidad, claro está – intervino Terry profundamente herido.

\- ¿Puedes reprochármelo, Terry? Yo jamás falté a nuestra amistad. Hasta donde yo sé, tú estás con Sussanah. Candy es libre… Yo también…

El actor asintió, decidiendo instintivamente guardarse la verdad respecto de su compromiso con Sussanah.

\- Ahora, Terry. Soy yo el que tiene una pregunta. ¿A qué viniste?

\- Vine a visitar a Candy – intentó esquivar el cuestionamiento.

\- Lo sé. Pero, ¿por qué?

\- Quería verla por última vez – mintió como último recurso, echando mano de todas sus habilidades actorales. Tenía que ganar tiempo. Quería estar solo para pensar. Era demasiada información que asimilar antes de decidir cómo seguir.

\- Terry, en nombre de la amistad que nos unió por tanto tiempo, voy a creerte y no voy a cuestionarte al respecto – dijo Albert seriamente, aunque detectó que no le estaba diciendo la verdad. – Pero, justamente, en nombre de esa amistad, es que voy a pedirte un favor.

\- ¿Qué favor?

\- No interfieras – más que un pedido, fue una orden y ambos hombres lo sabían. – Nadie sabe mejor que yo lo que ha sufrido Candy y no quiero volver a verla llorar por causa tuya. Si vas a volver con Sussanah, ten la decencia de no confundirla. Ella y yo estamos juntos ahora. No lo olvides.

\- Está bien, Albert – nuevamente una mentira demasiado evidente hizo acto de presencia.

\- Eso es todo, Terry. Ahora me retiro. Realmente me alegro de que estés mejor. Y cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en contar conmigo.

Después de un apretón de manos, Albert se retiró con sus sospechas más que confirmadas y con la certeza de que sería muy difícil seguir adelante y salir victorioso. Apesumbrado pensó que se avecinaba un juego del que sólo uno saldría ganador. La pregunta era… ¿quién tendría a la "Reina de Corazones"?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y, como siempre, quedo a la espera de sus comentarios!

Ahora voy con las respuestas que les debía...

Norma Angélica, que bueno que te recuperaste de la impresión! Jajaja.

LizCarter, mi crítica personal… me encanta que te hayan gustado los detalles. Con respecto a REEV, si bien AMO ese libro (lo llegué a leer tres veces en una semana jajaja), claramente intentaré diferenciarme: primero, por no plagiar y segundo porque dudo llegar al nivel de Alys Ávalos (al menos por ahora)… pero la profesión de Candy es demasiado tentadora como para no aprovecharla aunque sea un poquito ;-). En cuanto a lo que me pides, dame tiempo… está en los planes!

Nadia, fuiste mi primera review y me alegra mantenerte hasta el día de hoy a la expectativa. Me halagan tus comentarios y me hace muy feliz que en algún lugar del mundo dos amigas, como tú y Liz se tomen un momento para apreciar el intento de arte que hace esta escritora novata.

Gadamigrandchest y clauseri, para vuestro consuelo, TODOS van a sufrir un poquito, pero trataremos de solucionarlo. Gracias por seguirme!

Yoruchi sama me encanta que te encante el fic. Espero poder seguir a la altura de tus expectativas! Un abrazo!

Querida Dy, un gusto conocerte y gracias por las felicitaciones. Hay muchas sorpresas por delante!

Golondrina1201 espero que los próximos capítulos sean igual de satisfactorios! ;-)

A todas GRACIAS nuevamente y nos leemos prontito


	5. Capítulo 5

Quinta entrega. Esta vez con un poquito más de acción. Espero que lo disfruten! Al final estaré respondiendo a todas las Reviews. Pero antes, como siempre GRACIAS por seguir esta historia. Besos a todas!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V**

 _ **"Es que ya lo sabía que cuidaría hasta aire que respiras. Me lo temía que ni en sueños me abandonarías y sabía que todo empieza y todo se ilumina cuando tus ojos me miran. Y cada día que pasa se reduce la distancia que separa nuestras bocas y la sangre se alborota. Y no me dejes solo que contigo estoy mejor. Quédate un ratito que ya pronto sale el sol. Y recojo los recuerdos y me guardo la ilusión, despacio y sin apuro que traigo el corazón desnudo…" Franco de Vita – Cuando tus ojos me miran**_

Puntualmente a las siete de la mañana Candy tocó con suavidad a la puerta de la habitación de Terry e inmediatamente la enfermera O'Malley, haciendo gala de su usual seriedad profesional, se apersonó a fines de hacer el cambio de guardia.

\- Enfermera Andley, buenos días.

\- Buenos días, enfermera O'Malley. ¿Cómo ha pasado la noche el paciente?

\- Algo inquieto, pero nada fuera de lo esperable. Sigue descansando. Las heridas continúan con evolución normal. Le sugiero que aplique hielo a las costillas apenas se despierte e intente que se alimente como corresponde – la rubia asintió con una sonrisa disimulada. La enfermera O´Malley era una mujer mayor que no se fiaba de las capacidades de las "novatas" como solía llamar a cualquier enfermera que no superara los treinta años de edad, por lo que invariablemente se tomaba el trabajo de explicarles al detalle cuáles eran sus funciones. – Las drogas que el doctor Lenard indicó para calmar el dolor no pueden ser suministradas si el paciente no consume el alimento suficiente.

\- Comprendo, enfermera O'Malley. Lo tendré presente – la "novata" asintió nuevamente con humildad, aceptando los consejos de la mujer mayor.

\- Oh, y ármese de paciencia. Debo advertirle que en mis tantos años ejerciendo esta profesión, jamás me había encontrado con un paciente tan temperamental y difícil de tratar – el gesto de la mujer se tornó indignado, seguramente al recordar una de las trapisondas del hombre a su cuidado.

\- Intentaré manejarlo. Gracias – esta vez Candy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo físico para reprimir la carcajada. Hizo una breve reverencia en señal de respeto a su interlocutora e inmediatamente ingresó a la habitación presta a comenzar con sus tareas.

Una vez dentro, comenzó a reír libre, aunque silenciosamente en tanto acomodaba los implementos a su antojo. _"Así que el mocoso engreído ya hizo de las suyas con la pobre enfermera O'Malley"_ pensó y a su mente volvieron a tropel los recuerdos de cómo el jovencito volvía loca a la pobre Hermana Grey. _"Aunque más de una vez lo merecía esa vieja cabeza dura"_.

Tomó la bitácora de Terry y se acercó sigilosamente a la ventana para, a su luz, poder leer mejor las novedades en el tratamiento. Un leve movimiento en la cama la hizo levantar la vista. Al comprobar que el hombre seguía dormido, continuó con la lectura. Durante las horas que habían estado separados, la joven había decidido establecer el menor contacto posible… y eso incluía tanto el contacto físico (que se limitaría a los chequeos médicos correspondientes), como el contacto visual o, incluso, verbal. Estaba totalmente determinada a evitar cualquier situación que pudiera ponerla en riesgo de salir herida nuevamente, de ilusionarse o de dejar entrever sus propios sentimientos. Ese toque de sus manos entrelazadas con las de él, ese beso sobre su palma, esas miradas perturbadoras no podían volver a suceder. Al fin de cuentas, en poco más de un mes, él debería regresar con Sussanah y ella, por su parte, debía cumplir con la palabra de compromiso que le había dado a Albert. Claramente, no tenía ningún sentido exponerse de esa forma a revivir una historia que había sido tan dolorosa y cuyo desenlace no sería posible cambiar.

\- Buenos días, Pecas.

La voz suave y profunda la sobresaltó, sin embargo se obligó a no levantar la mirada de la bitácora y responder con tono amable, pero lo más carente de emoción que le fue posible.

\- Buenos días, Terruce. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

\- Supongo que mejor, ahora que viniste – respondió sin dejar de mirarla, intentando hallar la forma de que ese amado par de esmeraldas se dignaran a dirigirse a él. Sin embargo, ella sólo alzó una ceja, en mudo interrogante, pero sin dejar de leer el informe. – Esa mujer que estuvo aquí anoche… No podrías haberme enviado a alguien peor, Pecas.

\- No soy yo quien asigna a las enfermeras. Si tienes alguna queja acerca de nosotras, deberías dirigirte al Doctor Lenard. Por otra parte – se acercó a la mesa y se volvió con un termómetro en la mano – la enfermera O´Malley me ha informado que no has sido el mejor de los pacientes. Deberías ser más respetuoso, especialmente con una mujer de la edad e intachable trayectoria con las que ella cuenta – lo reconvino observando absorta el instrumento que sostenía entre sus dedos. – Abre la boca – ordenó y sin dejar más lugar a réplicas, lo instó a tomarse la temperatura.

El actor, en obediente silencio, seguía con sus zafiros cada movimiento que hacía la hermosa enfermera en tanto le realizaba los chequeos de rutina. No podía evitar sorprenderse al descubrir que, con cada pequeño movimiento que la mujer hacía, un sinfín de belleza deleitaba sus sentidos: el embriagante aroma de su cuerpo combinado a la perfección con el suave perfume floral que utilizaba; la blanca y tentadora piel de su cuello invitante; la perfecta caída de los rizos rubios que escapaban rebeldes del severo peinado y la cofia blanca, enmarcando el rostro exquisito de líneas refinadas y surcado por las amadas pecas; los labios rosados que merecían ser besados; la calidez de esas manos posándose con delicadeza sobre sus heridas; cada suave curva de ese cuerpo insinuándose sugerente debajo del insulso uniforme… El hombre estaba extasiado. Sin embargo, la seriedad de su pecosa, la falta de su animada conversación habitual y el hecho de que ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarlo a los ojos o a llamarlo como de costumbre, eligiendo, en cambio, un frío "Terruce", hacía que la escena no contara con todo el encanto necesario. Ella estaba molesta y él, sintiéndose ajeno a su habitual actitud de "poco me importa", necesitaba con urgencia revertir la situación. No podía soportar esa distancia. Sentía que se ahogaba al saberla tan cercana y tan lejana a la vez. _"Si tan solo hubieras podido controlar tu estúpido temperamento ayer, idiota"_ se reprochó a sí mismo.

Candy terminó de cambiar los vendajes de la cabeza y le quitó el termómetro con mano firme. Luego de registrar los datos en el informe, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Iré a buscar el hielo para aplicar a tus costillas y traeré tu desayuno. No tardo – anunció y, sin esperar respuesta, salió de la habitación. _"Esto no puede continuar así por mucho tiempo más… Si no deja de observarme de esa manera, creo que terminaré por volverme loca. Y si llegara a mirarlo… No quiero pensar qué podría pasar si lo miro. Tengo que hacer algo y pronto"_ se dijo internamente mientras se dirigía a las cocinas con el corazón palpitando aceleradamente.

\- Espero que el desayuno sepa mejor que la merienda y cena de ayer, Pecas – comentó Terry cuando la enfermera regresó con la bandeja.

\- Veo que estás demasiado inconforme con el servicio del hospital, Terruce. Después de aplicarte el hielo iré a buscarte lápiz y papel para que puedas escribir una carta dirigida al Doctor Lenard… Allí podrás comentarle tu incomodidad, solicitar el cambio de enfermeras y pedir mejoras en las comidas. Yo mismo se lo haré llegar, no te preocupes. Ah, y de paso, quizás puedas hacerme un favor… - agregó sin inmutarse, en tanto una idea un tanto radical, pero efectiva, se le presentaba como la solución perfecta.

\- ¿Qué favor sería ese, Pecas?

\- También puedes pedirle que me cambie a mí.

\- ¿Y por qué se supone que haría eso? – el actor se debatía entre el asombro y la furia, intentando con mucha dificultad mantener a raya a esta última.

\- Supongo que estarás más cómodo si otra enfermera te atendiera, nada más – fue la evasiva respuesta. – Puedes pensarlo. Mientras tanto, debes desayunar. Permíteme ayudarte – se acercó a él sin casi poder controlar el temblor que la recorría de pies a cabeza. Él no dejaba de mirarla y ella, a pesar de no devolverle el gesto, podía sentir los ojos zafiro quemándole la piel.

Terry simplemente se dispuso a aceptar la ayuda ofrecida. _"No, Pecas. No escaparás tan fácil. Ni lo sueñes",_ respondió internamente al pedido de la enfermera, más que consciente del temor que la mujer intentaba no manifestar, pero que se evidenciaba en todos y cada una de los gestos que hacía. Tomó la mano extendida de la mujer y sintió que la piel de la espalda desnuda le ardía ante el simple tacto de la otra mano de ella que lo empujaba para que se incorporara. Por un momento los rostros de ambos quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Los ojos azules se posaron de manera involuntaria en esos labios que el actor tanto deseaba besar. A pura fuerza de voluntad, alzó la mirada y por fin pudo encontrar el amado par de esmeraldas.

Justo en ese momento, Candy sintió que sus escasas fuerzas flaqueaban y que, como había predicho, sólo había hecho falta un simple cruce de miradas para que perdiera la batalla. Haciendo un último esfuerzo, intentó alejarse con la mayor dignidad posible. Pero, muy a su pesar, Terry tenía nuevamente atrapada su mano.

\- Pecas… - el tono era bajo, casi un susurro y ella ya no podía confiar en que sus rodillas siguieran sosteniéndola. – No – fue lo único que dijo.

\- ¿Eh? – musitó la rubia perdida en el torbellino de sensaciones que se había desatado de repente.

\- No voy a pedir nada al Doctor Lenard.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Terruce? – reaccionó de golpe, intentando escapar nuevamente y fracasando con todo éxito.

\- Que te quiero aquí, conmigo. Te necesito – la voz profunda y las palabras que pronunciaba amenazaban con terminar de arrebatarle todas y cada una de las determinaciones que había tomado apenas un rato atrás. Y él lo sabía.

\- Pero tú… yo… - estaba balbuceando, pero no era capaz de evitarlo.

\- Shhh, no digas nada, Pecas. Lo sé. Lo sé todo. Lo único que te pido es que no me quites tu amistad – los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos por un momento. – Ayer – continuó Terry fingiendo no haber visto la sorpresa en su rostro, - no sé que me pasó, Pecas. Supongo que entre el dolor y las drogas… y después, tantas noticias para asimilar… Me comporté como una bestia – bajó la mirada hasta las manos entrelazadas, como buscando las palabras correctas. – Sé que no lo merezco. Pero, ¿serías capaz de perdonarme? – volvió a mirar a los verdes ojos con gesto suplicante. – No quisiera perder tu amistad por mi estúpido temperamento. Ya perdí demasiado…

\- E… está bien – concedió ella un tanto desorientada. – No fue nada grave, Terry – logró sonreírle conmovida por el gesto arrepentido en el apuesto rostro y enternecida porque, de repente, el mocoso engreído parecía haberse convertido en un niñito pillado en una travesura.

\- Gracias, Pecas – le devolvió la sonrisa. – Y también me alegro por ti.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque si continuabas llamándome "Terruce" con esa cara de mona pecosa indignada, definitivamente habría tenido que pedirle al Doctor Lenard el cambio y te hubieras perdido la oportunidad de atender a un paciente tan distinguido como yo.

\- ¡Engreído! – la rubia fingió un gesto furioso y aprovechó para retirar la mano con rapidez, en tanto lo amenazaba con el puño. – Si no te golpeo como te mereces, es porque estás convaleciente. Pero espera a salir de aquí.

\- ¿Me golpearás y me quebrarás otra vez las costillas, Pecas? Recién me internan y ya estás pensando en excusas para tenerme cerca por más tiempo…

\- Eres insufrible, ¿lo sabes?

\- Sólo contigo, Candy – volvió a pescar la pequeña mano blanca con un solo movimiento. – Y eso es porque adoro que las pecas se multipliquen en tu nariz cada vez que te enojas – rápidamente, antes de que ella pudiera advertir lo que iba a hacer, le plantó otro beso en la mano.

Para deleite del hombre y para vergüenza de ella, un indisimulable escalofrío le puso la piel de gallina y las pálidas mejillas se tornaron escarlata.

\- Ahora veamos con qué quieren envenenarme esta vez – Terry la soltó como si nada y, al notar satisfecho el desconcierto de la rubia, le señaló la bandeja del desayuno.

\- Oh, sí. Veamos… - le acercó la mesa. – No está tan mal, deja de quejarte.

\- Mmm… Té, pan tostado, mantequilla, ¿jalea? ¿Es que piensan matarme de hambre en este lugar?

\- Veo que además de engreído eres bastante mañoso, Terruce. Come – lo regañó como si fuera un niño. El hombre prorrumpió en carcajadas que pronto le hicieron recordar sus costillas quebradas. – Ya te dije que dejes de reírte o te dolerá, Terry. Después del desayuno te daré los calmantes y te aplicaré hielo. Pero debes comer – le dijo en tanto corría a su lado y lo ayudaba sosteniéndolo hasta que se detuviera el dolor.

\- Ya estoy mejor, gracias Pecas – dijo cuando finalmente pudo volver a hablar. De todas maneras, su buen humor no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Tener a su pecosa tan cerca, preocupándose por él, hablándole con ternura, tocándolo, era bálsamo más que suficiente para calmar cualquier dolor.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente entre bromas y recuerdos compartidos. Cada vez que Terry trataba de molestarla, Candy lo hacía callar dándole de comer en la boca como a un niño pequeño. Ambos estaban fascinados con el clima íntimo de la escena: ella untando las tostadas para el hombre, la conversación amena, las sonrisas cómplices. Si alguien los observara en ese justo momento, fácilmente podría suponer que se trataba de un feliz matrimonio. Los dos eran demasiado conscientes de ello y, sin poder evitarlo, decidieron disfrutar de la situación al máximo posible mientras durara. La eficiente enfermera se ocupó de que su paciente comiera hasta la última migaja. Después de ello, le suministró los medicamentos prescriptos por el médico y se dispuso a ponerle hielo.

Nuevamente, una silenciosa ceremonia de roces y caricias furtivas había comenzado. La rubia fingía poner todo su empeño y concentración en la tarea que debía llevar adelante, pero la realidad era que estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas controlar el deseo de arrojarse entre los brazos del hombre y olvidarse de todo lo demás para siempre. Y la culpa tampoco le daba tregua. Había pasado un día entero hablándose a sí misma sobre su deber como prometida de Albert, sobre la necesidad de mantenerse lo más alejada posible de Terry, de evitar sus miradas y su tacto y, a la primera oportunidad, había caído rendida ante sus encantos. Y él insistía en besarle la mano de esa forma y en hablarle de esa manera tan tierna y sensual que le alteraba todos los sentidos. Candy sabía que, de mantenerse este curso de los acontecimientos, no haría falta demasiado para que perdiera definitivamente la batalla. Pero lo peor era que, por más que intentara convencerse de lo contrario, un deseo oscuro y muy profundo que pugnaba por ser dejado en libertad, hacía que por momentos deseara dejarse llevar.

Al mismo tiempo, el hombre tendido nuevamente en el lecho, contemplaba a la mujer sentada a su lado y experimentaba un goce sublime hasta con el más mínimo roce. Sentía que la piel le iba a estallar en llamas de un momento a otro y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener ambos brazos libres para poder estrecharla contra su pecho y no dejarla ir jamás. Pero también la culpa estaba haciendo estragos en su mente. En definitiva, ella era la prometida de su amigo y él había consentido en no interferir… aunque ambos sabían de antemano que sería demasiado difícil que pudiera cumplir con semejante promesa. _"Ella fue siempre tuya y todavía lo es. El intruso es él"_ uno de sus demonios internos se adelantaba a decirle con su vocecilla estridente. _"Pero tú la dejaste en libertad y este es el precio. Es suya ahora"_ contestaba otro con una risita burlona. Sacudió levemente la cabeza para espantar a ambos. Por el momento estaba con ella y, fuera como fuera, sólo se dedicaría a disfrutar de su presencia. Lo que pasaría después, sólo el tiempo podría dictaminarlo.

\- Listo, Terry. Trata de descansar un poco – Candy se alejó de su lado y de repente él sintió por primera vez el frío que el hielo había provocado en su costado. – En una hora o cuando despiertes trataremos de hacer unos ejercicios simples de respiración que podrán ayudarte.

El hombre asintió, percibiendo que las drogas habían empezado a adormecerlo, aunque no quería caer en sus efectos. Se negaba rotundamente a perderse detalle de esa mujer junto a él, en la misma habitación.

\- ¿Te quedarás conmigo, Pecas? – la pregunta tenía una evidente doble intención.

\- Estoy aquí para cuidarte, Terry – fue la vaga respuesta, acompañada de una enigmática sonrisa. – Siempre, amor… - murmuró al notar que el hombre finalmente se había quedado dormido y, sin poder contenerse, se acercó a él y le depositó un amoroso beso en la mejilla.

\- Candy, tienes un llamado – susurró Ethel asomándose por la puerta de la habitación y notando que el paciente estaba descansando. – Es el señor Andley. Dice que es urgente.

La enfermera rubia se levantó sobresaltada y corrió rumbo a la sala de enfermeras.

\- Albert, ¿estás bien? – preguntó con ansiedad apenas tomó el auricular. – Estaba preocupada. George dijo que ayer me llamarías…

\- Buen día, pequeña – la voz risueña del hombre al otro lado de la línea fue efectiva para calmar un poco su ansiedad. – No es nada, no te preocupes. Es que tengo que viajar de urgencia a Lakewood y no quería irme sin avisarte.

\- Oh… ¿y cuándo regresarás?

\- Espero que lo antes posible, amor. Una semana a lo sumo. Perdón por no haberte llamado ayer, tuve un día demasiado complicado y preferí dejarte descansar.

\- Está bien, Albert. No hay problema.

\- ¿Cómo está Terry?

\- Bien, Albert. Mejor… - respondió sonrojándose, aunque agradecida de que su prometido no estuviera allí para notarlo.

\- Me alegro mucho. Mándale mis saludos, amor.

\- Lo haré.

\- Ahora debo irme. Te amo, Candy. Y voy a extrañarte.

\- También voy a extrañarte, Albert – fue lo único que se animó a contestar, sabiendo que no era capaz de responder a lo primero.

Albert cortó la llamada para nada satisfecho con la respuesta de Candy, aunque era consciente de que no podía pretender nada mejor, al menos por el momento. Salió del estudio y subió a su habitación en busca de sus maletas. Había decidido manejar el automóvil hacia Lakewood en lugar de tomar el tren. Necesitaba estar a solas y pensar y, la mejor manera, sería alejarse por unos días. En menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, el mundo entero se había puesto de cabeza y le urgía volver a poner las piezas en orden. La antigua mansión solitaria, que se había convertido en su habitual refugio desde que recuperara la memoria, se presentaba como la solución más rápida y viable para intentar calmar su ansiedad y analizar detenidamente todos y cada uno de los pasos a dar de ahora en adelante. Sabía a la perfección que dejar a Candy sola cerca de Terry conllevaba un gran riesgo, pero entendía que presionarla podría ser más contraproducente. Por otra parte, estaba seguro de que el actor no tardaría en dar un paso en falso y eso, en realidad, era lo que fortalecía su decisión de alejarse. Su prometida debía ver por sí misma que las cosas no habían cambiado y ese, aunque le causara un gran dolor, sería el único camino que la llevaría de nuevo a sus brazos, esta vez, para siempre. Al final del camino, él la estaría esperando pacientemente, dispuesto a recibirla y curar sus heridas.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – la voz poco amistosa de Terry recibió a la enfermera que acababa de regresar a la habitación.

\- Veo que te has despertado de un humor maravilloso, Terry – Candy trató de desviar la conversación, sonriéndole alegremente. – Me fui solo por cinco minutos y ya regresé. Sé que soy la mejor enfermera que has tenido en tu vida, pero tampoco es como para que te vuelvas loco si te falto por unos instantes.

\- ¿Y ahora quién es la engreída? – la posibilidad de jugar a discutir con ella hacía maravillas en el humor del hombre, quien optó por devolverle la sonrisa burlona.

\- Por mucho que lo intente, jamás podré arrebatarte el primer puesto. Así que no temas – le sacó la lengua, provocando una carcajada que dejó al hombre sin aire nuevamente. – Lo que me recuerda – agregó corriendo a su lado para asistirlo – que empezaremos con los ejercicios de respiración.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no dolerá, Pecas? – preguntó ya harto de no poder reír libremente sin sentir que se partía de dolor.

\- Vamos, Terry. No seas una niñita – lo reprendió sentándose a su lado en la cama.

\- Cuidado con lo que dices, Pecas – repentinamente se puso serio. – A menos claro, que quieras que te demuestre lo contrario – la miró intensamente a los ojos hasta hacerla sonrojar furiosamente.

\- Deja de discutir y cierra la boca, mocoso engreído – le ordenó intentando calmar los latidos alborotados de su corazón, temerosa de que él pudiera llegar a escucharlos. – Ahora escúchame. Voy a poner mis manos aquí – le dijo bajando la mirada en tanto colocaba temblorosamente una mano a cada lado de su torso desnudo. El hombre dio un pequeño respingo. - ¿Te estoy lastimando? – lo miró nuevamente retirando las manos sobresaltada.

\- No, Pecas. No me lastimas – respondió con voz ronca. Ella sentada junto a él en la cama y tocándolo de esa manera, lo ponía demasiado cerca del límite de su autocontrol.

\- Bien, entonces – volvió a colocar las manos en la posición inicial. – Ahora necesito que respires profunda y lentamente por la nariz y que retengas el aire por unos segundos. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

El hombre asintió y obedeció a la indicación. Hizo una breve mueca de dolor, pero no cedió.

\- Perfecto. Ahora exhala lentamente por la boca. Así… bien. Vamos a hacerlo nuevamente. Vamos, respira conmigo, Terry.

Repitieron el ejercicio varias veces, los zafiros fijos en las esmeraldas. Las manos de ella y el torso de él ardiendo ante el contacto.

\- Duele menos, ¿verdad? – preguntó la enfermera al finalizar. El hombre volvió a asentir, incapaz de articular palabra. – Ahora… intenta toser. Despacio, no lo fuerces demasiado.

El actor obedeció nuevamente y el dolor punzante volvió a atacarlo.

\- Con un demonio, Candy. ¿Quieres matarme? – protestó ruidosamente.

\- No. Pero tienes que hacerlo, Terry – tomó una almohada y, arrodillándose sobre la cama ante los ojos atónitos del hombre, se la presionó contra las costillas. – Tose de nuevo. ¿Mejor?

\- Sí – respondió, aunque no sabía si dolía menos por la presión de la almohada o por lo que le causaba verla en esa posición tan comprometedora, prácticamente encima de su cuerpo.

\- De nuevo, entonces. Dos veces más. Despacio – esperó pacientemente, conteniendo su costado para aliviar el dolor mientras el hombre acataba sus órdenes. – Ahora respira dos veces más – finalizó quitando la almohada y bajándose de la cama. – Lo haremos de nuevo más tarde, antes de que me vaya. Verás que cada vez sentirás menos dolor. También puedes practicarlo solo, aunque sea la respiración.

\- Sí, enfermera Andley – decidió bromear para enfriar un poco el ambiente.

-Así me gusta, paciente Grandchester – le sonrió con ternura, justo un instante antes de adoptar una expresión un poco más seria, ya que acababa de recordar que había un asunto por el que tenía que consultarle cuanto antes, aunque no le causaba demasiada gracia tener que abordarlo. – Terry… tengo que preguntarte…

\- ¿Qué pasa, Pecas?

\- ¿Quieres que telefonee a alguien para avisar que estás aquí? ¿Tal vez a tu madre? – le dio la espalda, fingiendo ordenar un estante con medicamentos. - ¿O a tu… prometida, quizás?

Terry se tomó un segundo antes de responder. Sabía que debía notificar a ambas mujeres acerca de su situación, pero no quería que fuera Candy quien lo hiciera y tampoco estaba en sus planes que llegaran demasiado pronto, menos ahora que las cosas con su pecosa estaban tomando un rumbo inesperado.

\- En realidad, Pecas… - comenzó con cautela, eligiendo las palabras, - preferiría esperar. No estoy tan grave, pero no quisiera que vinieran antes de recuperarme un poco.

\- No me parece prudente, Terry… si no les avisas, se preocuparán cuando no sepan nada de ti en unos días – la rubia continuaba ordenando y desordenando el estante, mientras luchaba con las lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos.

\- No esperan que llame hasta dentro de unos días. Creo que mejor les escribiré. Así ganaré algo de tiempo y cuando lleguen verán que no hay por qué preocuparse – dijo, sin apartar las pupilas de la mujer que no se atrevía a mirarlo de frente.

\- Bien, entonces. Iré a buscar lo que necesitas para escribir las cartas. Después me encargaré de enviarlas. Con permiso.

Candy tuvo que salir de la habitación. Ya no soportaba la presión del llanto pugnando por escaparse de su pecho. Sin notar los zafiros que la observaron sorprendidos ante la intempestiva partida y haciendo caso omiso de las miradas curiosas que siguieron su carrera por los pasillos del hospital, corrió y se encerró en el baño de la oficina de enfermeras, donde cayó al piso llorando a mares. _"Por supuesto, ¿qué esperabas, Candice? Él quiere recuperarse lo antes posible para que ella lo vea bien y no se preocupe. ¿Creíste que esto tenía algo que ver contigo? ¡Ilusa! ¿Y no te da vergüenza ponerte así cuando estás comprometida con Albert? Además de ilusa, eres una inmoral"_ se culpaba una y otra vez, sin darse tregua. Y, para colmo de males, sabía inequívocamente que el hombre tenía que haber advertido su desazón, por lo cual, a la pena, se sumaba un tremendo sentimiento de vergüenza.

Encerrado en la habitación, sintiéndose un completo inútil por no poder salir corriendo tras ella, Terry seguía pasmado ante la reacción de su pecosa. Sabía que hablar de Sussanah no iba a ser fácil, pero esto era realmente inaudito. El actor había decidido no hablar de la ruptura de su compromiso a causa de la necesidad de sentirse protegido por la sorpresa que le habían causado las novedades que involucraban a la mujer que amaba con su amigo. Por otra parte, necesitaba ver a su ex novia con urgencia. Ella era la única persona capaz de ayudarlo en semejante situación. Entretanto, lo único que podía hacer era ganar algo de tiempo para ver cómo progresaba esta suerte de nueva relación con Candy. De todas maneras, a pesar de odiarse a sí mismo por hacerla llorar, en algún recóndito rincón de su alma, el hombre experimentaba cierto grado de satisfacción al inferir que semejante arranque no podía ser otra cosa más que celos. Y esta simple idea, lo único que hacía era reforzar su plan.

\- Aquí tienes, Terry – Candy regresó a la habitación trayendo consigo papeles de carta, sobres, una pluma y un frasco de tinta. – Si quieres, puedo dejarte solo mientras voy a almorzar, así escribes tus cartas – el tono de la mujer era amistoso, como de costumbre, pero sus ojos enrojecidos y el leve temblor en las manos al depositar los materiales sobre la mesilla, la delataban.

\- ¿No almorzarás conmigo, Pecas? – preguntó ignorando el resto.

\- Si quieres, no hay problema. Puedo pedir que me traigan el almuerzo aquí cuando traigan el tuyo. Pero pensé que…

\- Las cartas pueden esperar. Tengo una larga estadía por delante… por no hablar de una espantosa noche al cuidado de la sargento O'Malley – le sonrió con cinismo y picardía al mismo tiempo.

\- Tú y tu costumbre de poner apodos a todo el mundo, Terruce – la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa y él se alegró de verla un poco menos tensa.

\- Hablando de gente que merece apodos, Pecas… No te he preguntado por tu amiga la tímida. ¿Ya se casó con tu primo elegante?

\- No, engreído – alzó los ojos al cielo con gesto de resignación. – Annie y Archie no se han casado aún, pero no creo que tarden mucho más. Se los ve tan enamorados… - lanzó un suspiro romántico. – En unos meses Archie se graduará en Economía y está ayudando a Albert con los negocios de la familia – casi se atraganta al nombrar a su prometido en presencia del actor, pero consiguió salir airosa – Así que, después de eso, todos esperamos que pongan fecha.

\- Bien por ellos, me alegro, Pecas. ¿Y tu otra amiga del colegio? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

\- Patty.

\- Sí, ella. ¿Has sabido algo?

\- Claro, nos escribimos a menudo. Aunque no podemos vernos tan seguido como quisiéramos. Verás, después de la muerte de Stear, Patty volvió a Florida a vivir con sus padres y ya no quiere volver a Chicago… demasiados recuerdos dolorosos – concluyó bajando la voz, en tanto pensaba que se trataba del mismo sentimiento que experimentaba ella cada vez que le nombraban Nueva York.

\- Oh, sí. Leí sobre Stear en los periódicos. Lo siento, Pecas. Sé que lo querías mucho. Era un gran muchacho.

\- Sí. Y aún hoy se lo extraña demasiado.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento, recordando al querido primo que jamás había regresado de la guerra que aún seguía destruyendo miles de vidas y familias.

\- Si me acuerdo, mañana te traeré el último invento que me regaló. Sé que te gustará – Candy rompió el silencio con una nostálgica sonrisa.

\- Seguro que sí, Pecas – el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa y le acarició la mano con suavidad. – Hablando de traerme cosas… ¿puedo pedirte otro favor?

\- Sí, claro – la sonrisa que le dirigió fue tan alegre y especial que si el hombre hubiera estado de pie, hubiera caído de espaldas nuevamente.

\- En algún momento, ¿podrías pasar por el hotel donde me estaba hospedando? Quizás puedas traerme algo de ropa… y algunas otras cosas.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Qué más necesitas?

\- Principalmente, el libreto de Othelo que estoy estudiando. Para cuando regrese, seguramente los ensayos estarán demasiado avanzados y no quiero perder el protagónico.

\- ¿Interpretarás al "Moro de Venecia"? – la joven abrió los ojos sorprendida y deleitada al mismo tiempo. – Dios mío, Terry. ¡Qué emoción!

\- ¿Irás a verme? – suplicó poniendo una cara de inocente expectativa que la derritió.

\- Si te comportas como un buen paciente, lo pensaré – bromeó ella sin poder resistirse.

\- Lo intentaré, entonces. Volviendo a lo que hablábamos. Escribiré una nota al conserje para que te autorice a entrar en la habitación.

\- Lo haré esta misma tarde y mañana por la mañana tendrás todo lo que necesitas, Terry.

\- Gracias, Pecas – _"aunque contigo me basta y sobra"_ completó para sus adentros. - ¿Mañana me ayudarás a tomar un baño, entonces? – agregó con un evidente dejo de malicia que hizo que la rubia se sonrojara hasta la punta de los cabellos.

\- Ehhh… este… - balbuceó por un momento. No sabía si el hombre le estaba tomando el pelo o hablaba enserio. Para colmo de males, él se mantenía en silencio, observándola expectante, regodeándose en la incomodidad que la mujer sentía. – Claro, Terry – finalmente encontró la manera de salirse del embrollo. – Si la enfermera O'Malley puede quedarse a asistirme, no hay problema – notó que el hombre palidecía y ganó más confianza. – O puedo pedir a uno de los enfermeros que te ayude. Como gustes – le devolvió la gentileza con una sonrisa más maliciosa que la de él.

\- Ni en sueños dejaré que la enfermera sargento me toque. Así que, si no puede hacerlo mi enfermera favorita sola, tendré que conformarme con el enfermero – respondió resignado.

La rubia estalló en carcajadas, sabiéndose ganadora de esa pequeña batalla. Él frunció el ceño, contrariado.

\- Buen chico – se puso de pie y le revolvió el castaño cabello juguetonamente, sin advertir que el hombre era demasiado orgulloso como para dejarle pasar la jugarreta sin vengarse.

Repentinamente, Terry, con un rápido movimiento, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Candy cayó sobre su pecho y sólo atinó a poner las manos sobre el colchón, a ambos lados del cuerpo del hombre, para amortiguar el golpe y no lastimar sus ya magulladas costillas. Sus rostros quedaron nuevamente demasiado cerca. El de ella, encendido. El de él, con una fiera expresión de deseo. Cada uno sintiendo los acelerados latidos del corazón del otro sobre el propio pecho. Ambos deseando fundir sus bocas en un eterno y apasionado beso, ese que venían guardando y postergando desde hacía tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces, Terry? – terminó por preguntar la rubia, evidentemente ofuscada. Él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrenatural para no besarla en el preciso instante que sintió el aliento de ella sobre sus labios.

\- Pienso – los ojos de zafiro se clavaron intencionadamente en la boca de la mujer, haciéndola temblar – que tienes suerte…

\- ¿Suerte? – ya casi no podía hablar. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo en contacto con el de él, le estaba generando una oleada de deseos y sensaciones que jamás se había atrevido siquiera a imaginar.

\- Sí, Pecas… Suerte… porque si me dieras ese baño tú solita, no te salvarías – levantó nuevamente la vista para encontrarse con las esmeraldas que despedían chispas.

\- ¿Salvarme? – se sentía una completa idiota ya que no hacía más que repreguntar sobre las últimas palabras del hombre.

\- Aunque quizás no permita que te salves ahora tampoco – lentamente comenzó a deslizar hacia arriba la mano con la que la sostenía por la cintura, recorriéndole la columna con inusitada lentitud, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella se arqueara involuntariamente contra el suyo. Cuando por fin llegó hasta su nuca y enterró los dedos entre los sedosos rizos, observó exultante de satisfacción que la muchacha entrecerraba los ojos y no se negaba a lo que vendría. Con suavidad comenzó a acercarse a los tentadores labios de su amada pecosa. Las bocas ya estaban prácticamente unidas, al punto que los enamorados ya podían percibir el mutuo calor. Sin embargo, Terry reaccionó justo a tiempo y, en lugar de hacer lo que realmente deseaba, se limitó a depositar el cálido beso en la mejilla de Candy. – O quizás sí…

\- ¿Qué? – la rubia seguía en ese maravilloso estado de gracia que sólo le permitía decir de a una palabra.

\- Que es mejor que permita que te salves ahora, Pecas – el tono del hombre seguía siendo tierno, pero había perdido el tono sugestivo de hacía unos segundos atrás.

Finalmente la enfermera regresó a la realidad. Abrió grandes los ojos y, como de un golpe, comprendió lo que había estado a punto de suceder… y lo mucho que había deseado que sucediera, al punto de dejarse llevar hasta perder la conciencia. Se incorporó de un salto, sin importarle si el brusco movimiento podía generar dolor en el hombre tendido bajo su cuerpo.

\- Por todos los cielos, Terry. ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Cómo te atreviste? – le espetó a los gritos, ardiendo de vergüenza, de ira y de algo más… - Nunca más vuelvas a hacer una cosa así. Te lo advierto. ¡Nunca más!

\- Cálmate, Pecas… no pasó nada.

\- ¡¿Nada?! – chilló aún más enfurecida. - ¿Y que fue todo eso? Y ahórrate los apodos, Terruce.

\- Bien, Candice – ahora fue el turno del hombre de estallar. - ¿O prefieres que te llame señorita Andley? O mejor aún, puedo adelantarme y llamarte Señora Andley, ¿eso quieres?

\- Vete al infierno, Terruce Grandchester – las lágrimas se abrieron paso en las verdes esmeraldas y no se preocupó por ocultarlas.

\- No te preocupes, Candice. Ahí vivo desde que te conocí – fue la amarga respuesta.

\- Pues bien, entonces. Entonces lo mejor es que no nos crucemos en el camino del otro. Pediré inmediatamente el cambio de enfermera. Si te place, déjale a Ethel las instrucciones para el hotel y un listado de lo que precisas. Iré a recoger todo como te prometí y te lo enviaré a través de ella mañana. En cuanto a las cartas que enviarás a tu madre y a la futura Señora Grandchester – le devolvió la gentileza entre dientes – Ethel puede enviarlas al correo.

\- Perfecto, Candice. Pero te advierto yo ahora: esto no se termina aquí. ¿No quieres que intente nada? Perfecto. Pero, algún día, te lo juro, serás tú la que me pedirá que te bese.

\- Engreído hasta el final, ¿eh? – rió sin alegría y salió sin decir una palabra más.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

Ahora las respuestas a las reviews del capítulo anterior:

Norma Angelica: No sufras tanto. Prometo recompensarlos a todos tarde o temprano.

Clauseri: Espero que este capítulo haya mejorado un poco en cuanto a ritmo. A partir de ahora empezará a aumentar y a ponerse cada vez mejor.

Gadamigrandest: Gracias, amiga! Bendiciones para ti también y gracias por seguirme.

Liz / Nadia: Jajajaja. Me hicieron el día con los comentarios. Y me alegro de ser el motor de un cambio vocacional :-P . Lo que les pido a ambas es que igual sigan con la pediatría. Ahora ya encontré quien me atienda a los nenes cuando se enferman y yo quiero escribir! Quedan contratadas.

Yoruchi sama: gracias por el aliento. Leerte me motiva a seguir cada vez con más ganas!

Bueno chicas, hasta aquí llegamos. Nos leemos en el próximo. Espero que todo marche en orden así puedo subir más rápido. Muchos besos!


	6. Capítulo 6

Sexto capítulo. Por fortuna, dos días antes de lo previsto y bastante más extenso de lo que yo esperaba. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto de escribirlo. Gracias a todas por las palabras de aliento, por seguirme, por hacerme saber que están ahí. Especialmente a mis fieles Nadia, Liz, Norma y Gadamigrandchest… Les prometo seguir con este proyecto hasta el final e incluir felicidad para nuestro adorado Terry… un poquito de castigo para Candy por cobarde (aunque con semejante bombón al lado, dudo que sufra demasiado Jajajaja)… y otro montón de sorpresitas (les adelanto que en breves se revelará algo muuuuyyy importante). Así que, atentas.

Besos, abrazos y bendiciones a todas. Quedo, como siempre, dispuesta y a la expectativa de elogios, críticas, preguntas o lo que quieran.

Las dejo en lo que espero sea una agradable compañía.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

 _ **"¿Y quién te escribirá poemas y cartas? ¿Y quién te contará sus miedos y faltas? ¿A quién le dejarás dormirse en tu espalda y luego en el silencio le dirás te quiero, detendrá su aliento sobre tu cara, perderá su rumbo en tu mirada y se le olvidará la vida amándote? ¿Ahora quién? ¿Ahora quién si no soy yo? Me miro y lloro en el espejo y me siento estúpido, ilógico, y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel, tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna y hasta el alma en un beso. En un beso va el alma y en mi alma esta el beso que pudo ser…". Marc Anthony – Ahora quién**_

Un espeso manto de nieve recién caída cubría los vastos jardines de la mansión más importante de la región de Lakewood. La gran casa de campo del clan Andley se alzaba imponente y, a pesar del crudo invierno que ahora azotaba toda la región llevándose consigo todo rastro de verdor, seguía siendo digna de admiración.

Un joven de cabellos castaño claro y ojos almendrados observaba absorto la prístina escena desde la ventana del tibio y fastuoso estudio. Como ya se había transformado en su costumbre, especialmente desde hacía más de un año, el muchacho estaba perdido en sus recuerdos felices que esta, la casa de su infancia, parecía conjurar de manera súbita y automática. En ese preciso instante era capaz de verse a sí mismo en su versión adolescente, enfrascado en una guerra de bolas de nieve acompañado de dos muchachos, uno rubio como un ángel y el otro castaño y con intelectuales anteojos contra una niña pequeña, rubia y pecosa, pero con tantas agallas como para darles su merecido a los tres juntos. La visión era tan clara, que hasta podía oír las risas de felicidad y despreocupación que la acompañaban. De un momento a otro, el encantador cuadro daba paso a otro… nuevamente él agarrándose la cabeza en tanto su hermano utilizaba a la pequeña rubia como conejillo de indias de algún nuevo experimento y las carcajadas desaforadas de su adorado primo ante el previsible fracaso. Archie sonrió con evidente nostalgia ante la catarata de mementos.

\- Stear, Anthony… nunca dejaré de necesitarlos, hermanos míos – murmuró alzando su copa de brandy como si pudiera hallar a los destinatarios del brindis observándolo desde los cristales del ventanal. – Gracias a Dios que tengo aún a la dulce Candy… mi único vínculo tangible con ustedes – suspiró.

La llegada de un automóvil negro, con la inconfundible insignia de los Andley, lo sorprendió interrumpiendo el curso de sus pensamientos. No esperaba que nadie llegara a Lakewood durante su estadía y su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando vio que Albert, en manga de camisa, evidentemente inmune al gélido clima que lo rodeaba, descendía de aquel vehículo y, con el rostro demacrado y ceniciento, cargaba pesadamente una maleta hacia la entrada. Archie salió del estudio y corrió escaleras abajo para recibirlo.

\- Dios mío, tío. ¿Qué haces aquí y en ese estado? – le preguntó sin aliento al encontrarlo en el recibidor, claramente impactado por la imagen desencajada del hombre. - ¡Margaret! – casi gritó a la mucama que casualmente apareció a través de la puerta. – Por favor, prepara urgente la habitación del señor William. Pídele a Jason que te ayude a subir las maletas.

\- No hay apuro, Margaret – la voz cansina de Albert se hizo escuchar por primera vez. – Estaré en el estudio por un rato – y sin decir otra palabra, inició su camino con paso firme ante la mirada atónita de su sobrino y la criada.

Archie tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y, cuando finalmente lo hizo, tuvo que trotar para alcanzar al rubio que daba grandes zancadas. Llegó a la puerta del estudio y, justo a tiempo, tuvo el buen tino de sostenerla antes de que terminara azotada contra su aristocrática nariz.

\- ¿Albert? ¿Estás bien? – repreguntó en tanto el hombre mayor se sentaba sobre el sillón frente al escritorio. Como respuesta, sólo obtuvo un vago asentimiento. – Iré a pedir que preparen algo de té, ¿o prefieres café?

\- No creo que el té o el café sirvan de mucho hoy, Archie – objetó con aire ausente, mirando sin ver una pila de papeles acumulados frente a él. Movió la vista unos centímetros y notó la copa de la que el joven había estado bebiendo apenas unos minutos atrás. - ¿Qué estabas bebiendo, Archie?

\- Ehhh, brandy. ¿Te sirvo una copa?

\- No – fue la seca respuesta que emitió poniéndose de pie y acercándose al pequeño bar. – Un buen escocés quizás logre algo mejor – se sirvió una generosa ración del mentado whiskey. Apuró el vaso de un trago e hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir el alcohol quemándole la garganta. Se sirvió un segundo vaso y volvió a su asiento.

\- Tío, ¿me puedes decir qué demonios está pasando?

Albert lo miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que había llegado y Archie comenzó a intuir de qué podría tratarse.

\- ¿Es sobre Candy? – preguntó con suavidad.

\- Sí – suspiró con angustia.

\- ¿Se le propusiste?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Y aceptó?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Entonces? – a esta altura ya no comprendía. Si él le había propuesto matrimonio y ella había aceptado, ¿cuál era el maldito problema de ese hombre? - ¡Habla ya Albert! Si te dijo que sí ¿qué haces aquí con esa cara? ¿Dónde está Candy? ¿Qué…?

\- Terry – el nombre quedó suspendido en el aire, en tanto Archie anonadado observaba cómo Albert apoyaba los codos sobre el escritorio y hundía la cabeza entre sus manos.

\- ¿Grandchester? – cada vez entendía menos y la frustración se estaba apoderando de él. - ¿Qué tiene que ver el bastardo inglés de pacotilla en todo esto?

\- A Terry lo arrolló un automóvil frente al apartamento de Candy, justo un segundo después de que ella me dijera que sí… - explicó Albert con una voz que evidenciaba su esfuerzo por no largarse a llorar, sin levantar la cabeza de entre sus grandes manos.

\- Sigo sin entender, Albert…

\- ¿Qué no entiendes Archie? – al fin el rubio estalló con todo su dolor a flor de piel. – El maldito Terry apareció de la nada en el preciso momento en que iba a sellar mi compromiso con Candy. Un automóvil lo arrolló y ahí lo tienes… En el hospital, recuperándose… con ella a su cuidado exclusivo.

Archie enmudeció por la impresión y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla frente a su tío.

\- Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Candy cuando se dio cuenta de que era él el que estaba tendido en la calle… Pensé que él estaba muerto y que ella moriría con él… Yo… no pude… ella acababa de decirme que sí y luego se estaba yendo en la ambulancia con él… - Albert ya sin poder contenerse, se desplomó sobre el escritorio llorando con amargura. El hombre más joven se devanaba los sesos por intentar decir algo para calmar su angustia, pero no se le ocurría nada. De todas las cosas que podrían haber pasado, esta era la que menos podría esperarse. – Tuve que irme… no podía seguir siendo testigo de todo eso. No podía, Archie.

\- Perdón, tío. Pero tengo que decirte la verdad. Me parece estúpido que no te hayas quedado – decidió espetarle sin ningún tipo de ceremonia. – No debiste haberla dejado en manos de ese patán. Dios sabe que el infeliz querrá arrebatártela y ya hemos visto lo que es capaz de hacerle. ¿O te olvidas que Candy casi muere en su regreso de Nueva York? ¿O cuando ella atravesó el océano completo como polizonte sólo para buscarlo? ¿Y quién fue el culpable de eso? ¡El maldito Grandchester!

\- Lo sé, Archie. Aunque por la amistad que alguna vez me ha unido a Terry, debo disentir contigo en algunos puntos – el rubio ya más desahogado, volvía a parecer el hombre compuesto y racional de siempre. – De todas maneras, pienso que hice bien dejándola con él.

\- Definitivamente, dejaste olvidada la cordura en algún cajón tío… o el golpe que te provocó la amnesia ha dejado secuelas de gravedad inusitada – el castaño ya estaba a punto de perder los estribos. – El hijo de perra la atrapará de nuevo entre sus redes, pero no le temblará el pulso para hacerla sufrir de nuevo. Está en su maldita naturaleza.

\- Precisamente… - Albert lo miró con sus ojos turquesas demostrando una clara determinación que volvió a sorprender al joven.

\- Oh, Dios mío… - esta vez fue el turno de Archie de levantarse y servirse un trago bien fuerte. – Vas a dejar que lo haga…

\- Es la única manera, sobrino.

\- No puede ser, Albert, escúchame, por favor… - el muchacho había pasado de la furia a la completa desesperación en una fracción de segundo. – No puedes dejar que la lastime. Si amas a Candy no…

\- Justamente porque la amo es que debo hacerlo, Archie. ¿Crees que no quiero evitarle el dolor? Vendería el alma al diablo para evitarle el sufrimiento. Pero conociéndola, sé que debo dejarla en libertad. Si no lo hago y la presiono, seguramente se quedará conmigo pero por compromiso, por no faltar a su palabra. Pero jamás dejará de preguntarse qué habría pasado si lo hubiera intentado. En cambio, si dejo que Terry haga lo que está en su naturaleza por última vez, quizás ella consiga arrancárselo del alma definitivamente y decida permitirse amarme.

\- Me parece una locura, Albert. Entiende… arriesgas demasiado.

\- Conozco el precio, Archie. Pero creo que vale la pena asumirlo. Si he de casarme con Candy, quiero asegurarme de que seamos dos: ella y yo. Después de lo que he visto la otra noche, no me caben dudas de que si ella no se decepciona lo suficiente como para dejar de estar enamorada de él, seguramente seremos tres en mi cama. "Eso" es justamente lo que no puedo soportar. No podría tolerar saber que ella está conmigo pensándolo a él… Y la única manera de desterrar el fantasma de Terry es permitir que él mismo haga el trabajo.

\- Sigo creyendo que estás loco, pero si insistes – el joven no tuvo más alternativa que ceder ante la férrea decisión del hombre y lo descarnado de sus argumentos.

\- Está decidido. De todas maneras regresaré a Chicago en una semana. Tampoco permaneceré al margen por tanto tiempo. Debo estar allí para Candy cuando finalmente la bomba estalle. Pero necesitaba escapar por unos días para enfriar la mente, ¿entiendes? Y para que Terry crea que tiene el camino allanado y se atreva a dar el primer paso. Y sé que no tardará en darlo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, tío?

\- Porque le advertí que no lo hiciera… - sonrió Albert con triste sarcasmo. – Y si algo odia ese muchacho es seguir las reglas.

\- Honestamente no sé cómo estás tan tranquilo – Archie aún no podía recuperar el color de su rostro que había palidecido en cuanto comenzó a escuchar los planes del rubio. - ¿No te das cuenta de que en este preciso momento el bastardo puede estar…?

\- No lo digas – Albert lo interrumpió con un tono casi violento, alzando la mano para detenerlo. – Me doy cuenta. Pero lo que menos necesito es imaginarme nada. Te dije que vine aquí para lograr algo de calma y pensamiento frío. A partir de ahí veré cómo seguir. ¿Entiendes?

\- Seguro – el joven tragó en seco, casi temiendo la mirada salvaje en los usualmente cristalinos ojos turquesa. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejar a su tío elucubrar a solas, por lo cual hizo uso de una simple táctica de escape. - Si me disculpas, Albert… Me acabo de dar cuenta de la hora y de que prometí ir a visitar a Annie. ¿Te veré para la cena? – se excusó Archie. En realidad él también precisaba tiempo para asimilar las novedades.

\- Seguramente, sobrino. Pero de más está decirte que no quiero que digas una palabra a Annie sobre mis planes. Supongo que deberás contarle sobre el regreso de Terry. Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia quiero que nadie más que tú sepa el resto. ¿Está claro?

\- Cristalino, tío – respondió con seriedad y salió en busca de su abrigo. Quizás su dulce prometida lo ayudara a poner las cosas en perspectiva. Sonrió ante la inminencia del encuentro con la muchacha que desde hacía tiempo había logrado conquistar su corazón. _"Sí, Annie sabrá qué hacer"_ , pensó y se subió al automóvil en su busca, pensando que esta vez se vería tentado a actuar como su antiguo rival del colegio, desobedeciendo una orden directa de Albert.

Candy, totalmente falta de concentración, fingía leer un extenso volumen acerca de prácticas de enfermería. En realidad, se trataba de un libro que ya sabía de memoria, pero la gran cantidad de páginas le servían de refugio en su objetivo de aparentar una indiferencia que no sentía. Sin embargo, de tanto en tanto, se permitía la pequeña licencia de observar por el rabillo del ojo al hombre sentado en la cama de la habitación que estudiaba sin descanso el libreto de Othelo. Pero cada vez que lo miraba, la rubia se odiaba a sí misma por el mero hecho de haber sucumbido nuevamente en la tentación. Un vendaval de emociones encontradas inmediatamente se desataba sobre su cabeza y su corazón. Por un lado, se sorprendía de todo el amor que era capaz de sentir con un simple vistazo al hombre que desde hacía tanto tiempo acaparaba cada rincón de su alma. Eso, sumado al irrefrenable deseo de poder estar cerca de él, de ese cuerpo varonil y tan perfecto; de besar esos labios seductores; de escuchar su propio nombre pronunciado por su profunda voz; de sentirse acariciada o tan siquiera rozada por esas manos grandes y cálidas que cada vez que se posaban sobre ella, así fuera con la más inocente de las intenciones, eran capaces de transmitir corrientes de electricidad hasta el centro de su ser; era más que suficiente para hacerla sentir que pronto cruzaría la delgada línea que separa la cordura de absoluta demencia.

Por otra parte, no podía más que sentir una ira absoluta quemándole por dentro. Definitivamente, ella se encontraba obligada a su cuidado y, si bien en un principio había sido su elección, ahora debía hacerlo porque no le habían dado otra opción. Y ese mocoso engreído lo sabía y, por lo tanto, se encargaba de hacérselo notar en cada oportunidad que encontraba. La enfermera se revolvió incómoda en el asiento al recordar la desagradable reunión que había mantenido con el Doctor Lenard una semana atrás, cuando, furiosa con Terry, había ido a solicitarle el cambio inmediato de tareas.

\- De ninguna manera, enfermera Andley – fue la terminante respuesta de su superior. – El Hospital Santa Juana se maneja bajo estrictas normas y no por el capricho de una enfermera, por muy buen apellido que ésta tenga. Ya le he otorgado una excepción al quitarla de sus tareas anteriores para encargarse de este paciente de manera exclusiva. No pienso modificar nuevamente todos los esquemas porque ahora se le ha ocurrido que está aburrida.

\- Pero Doctor Lenard, por favor… creo que podría ser más útil si…

\- Enfermera Andley, no me interesan sus motivos ni sus excusas – la interrumpió con rudeza. – Estoy demasiado ocupado con la cantidad de enfermos y heridos que están llegando constantemente de Europa, así que no me queda tiempo para perder atendiendo berrinches de adolescentes. Si tiene algo que arreglar con el señor Grandchester, le sugiero que lo hagan como adultos y dejen de meter al resto del hospital en el medio. ¿Está claro?

\- Sí, Doctor – Candy asintió avergonzada, bajando la cabeza a fines de ocultar sus mejillas teñidas de rojo y las lágrimas de frustración que repentinamente habían aparecido en sus verdes esmeraldas.

\- En este momento y hasta que llegue algún familiar, el señor Grandchester debe contar con presencia constante de una enfermera capacitada. Una vez que haya quien pueda acompañarlo, usted podrá retomar sus tareas habituales, asistiéndolo cuando él lo requiera y para impartirle las sesiones de rehabilitación correspondientes hasta el día del alta definitiva. ¿Está claro, enfermera?

\- Sí – no podía levantar la mirada y retorcía las manos nerviosamente sobre la falda de su blanco uniforme.

\- Me alegra que nos entendamos. Puede retirarse.

Ni hablar de lo que sintió al tener que regresar derrotada a la habitación de su paciente. Candy en su vida podría olvidar la mirada de arrogante satisfacción que Terry le dirigió al verla entrar echando chispas por los ojos.

\- ¿Se le olvidó algo, señora… eh… señorita… Mmm… enfermera Andley? – la recibió con inequívoco tono de burla sarcástica y evocando la reciente pelea que habían mantenido.

\- No, señor Grandchester. Desafortunadamente, me informan que deberé permanecer a su cuidado al menos hasta que algún familiar se apersone para acompañarlo – respondió con resentimiento, evitando con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de arrojarle algo contundente a la cara para destrozar esa sonrisa socarrona.

\- Ya veo. Pero el "desafortunadamente", aplíquelo a usted misma. Para mí es un enorme "placer" – hizo una sugestiva pausa luego de remarcar la palabra, observándola intencionadamente de la cabeza a los pies- que una dama tan distinguida me premie con el privilegio de su inestimable atención.

Candy no contestó, ofuscada por la situación y acobardada por la mirada prácticamente obscena que el hombre acababa de dirigirle. Sólo atinó a darle la espalda.

\- Ya que estamos con el tema de lo que usted va a hacer por mí… creo recordar que me ha prometido ir al hotel donde me hospedo a buscarme algunos artículos de necesidad. Aquí está la carta para el gerente y la lista que me pidió.

\- Bien – ella volvió a enfrentarlo, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos. – Intentaré hacerlo en cuanto termine mi turno – le arrebató los papeles de la mano con inusitada velocidad, temiendo que él pudiera aprovechar la oportunidad para tocarla. – Dadas las circunstancias, creo que lo más aconsejable es que telefonee ahora mismo a su prometida para informarle…

\- No – la interrumpió sin ceremonias. – Esta noche escribiré la carta. Te dije que no quiero que me vean hasta que esté más recuperado y no veo por qué sigues metiendo la nariz donde no te concierne.

\- Claro – ella lo miró sorprendida ante lo rotundo de las palabras del hombre. Se mordió el labio involuntariamente, como para ahogar un sollozo que amenazaba con escapársele de la garganta. – Como usted diga, señor Grandchester – concedió con tono sumiso.

\- Pecas… - el sarcasmo había abandonado por completo la voz y las facciones de Terry en cuanto fue consciente de la angustia que había ocasionado en Candy.

\- No, señor Grandchester – ahora no se molestó siquiera en ocultar el dolor y la rabia que sentía. – Vamos a dejar las cosas en claro desde este mismo momento. Si estoy aquí es porque no me han dado alternativa. Como soy una profesional hecha y derecha, lo atenderé y asistiré como corresponde, pero ahí termina nuestra relación. Usted tiene razón: no me corresponde inmiscuirme en sus asuntos, aún cuando estos trunquen mis planes de querer estar lo más alejada de usted que me sea posible. En cuanto a cómo debe tratarme, le agradecería que me llame enfermera Andley o señorita Candice. Es lo que corresponde. Y, ya que es tan importante para usted, no dude que le informaré cuando deba llamarme "señora Andley". Le aseguro que no deberá esperar demasiado, no se preocupe.

Con cada palabra que emitía, Candy era perfectamente consciente de que, si hacía un rato, había levantado un muro entre los dos, ahora lo estaba revistiendo de hielo. Pero era tal la necesidad de protegerse a sí misma de los embates de ese hombre capaz de desarmarla con solo una palabra, que no le importó si se le desgarraba el alma en el proceso. Y mucho menos fue capaz de notar, resentida como estaba, la dolorosa puñalada que acababa de clavarle a Terry justo en medio del corazón. Y, al haberle dado la espalda una vez más, tampoco pudo vislumbrar la silenciosa lágrima que rodó por el apuesto rostro que había palidecido ante la confirmación de que definitivamente la había perdido.

Esa silenciosa semana se había transformado en el infierno que Terry más temía. Ver a su pecosa en ese estado de mutismo casi absoluto lo desesperaba y no hallaba la manera de remediar la pena que veía en las esmeraldas cuando, raramente, se dignaban a mirarlo de frente. El actor era perfectamente consciente de la tortura que representaban para ambos las sesiones de rehabilitación, donde el contacto físico era absolutamente inevitable. En más de una oportunidad, justo después de sentir que moría esperando a que ella desabrochara la camisa de su pijama para revisar la herida en su costado, había intentado tocarla, pero Candy automáticamente escapaba furiosa y se limitaba a dirigirle una mirada de desagradable desdén. Cada vez que intentaba hablarle, ella sólo respondía con monosílabos y, si trataba de hablar de algo que estuviera por fuera del ámbito profesional, la rubia se limitaba a ignorarlo o, en caso de insistencia, a dejarlo solo en la habitación por un rato. Por este motivo, al cabo de un par de interminables días, había decidido que quizás, la mejor forma de calmar sus ansiedades hasta la llegada de auxilio que sin duda le proveería Sussanah, sería centrar su completa atención en el estudio de su próxima obra teatral. Pero nuevamente, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que se había equivocado. Con el correr de las intrincadas líneas escritas por el gran Shakespeare, Terry parecía poder identificar a la perfección cada aspecto de su situación. Especialmente al llegar la noche, después de que ella abandonaba el lugar a su lado, su insidioso subconsciente ejecutaba con maestría a un Yago conspirador, manipulador y maquiavélico, murmurándole al oído que su Desdémona seguramente estaba corriendo al lado de otro hombre para entregarle todas esas sonrisas que le había negado a él durante el día, para darle sin reparo cada uno de los besos que el castaño hubiera querido recibir de esos rojos labios… y, por qué no, quizás podría estar brindándole algo más, justamente eso que él tanto deseaba fuera de su exclusiva propiedad. En reacción, Terry automáticamente se transformaba en un Othelo celoso y posesivo, al punto de la obsesión, que sería capaz de matar al otrora su gran amigo que ahora lo traicionaba arrebatándole su gran amor.

\- Es hora de sus ejercicios, señor Grandchester – anunció Candy con el mismo tono cordial pero distante que ahora parecía su sello personal.

Terry asintió sin decir palabra y, luego de cerrar el libro se lo extendió para que ella pudiera depositarlo sobre su mesa de noche. Ella comenzó nuevamente la ceremonia de desabrocharle con tortuosa lentitud cada uno de los botones de su camisa para luego rozarle la zona dañada con la punta de los dedos.

\- Está mucho mejor. Si desea, después de los ejercicios, puede intentar ponerse de pie.

Sin más, colocó las manos en sus costados y, como la acción ya se había tornado habitual a fuerza de repetición, no precisó indicarle lo que debía hacer.

\- Bien. Ahora, lo ayudaré a sentarse – lo incorporó de la misma manera que lo hacía todos los días, tomándole la mano e impulsado su espalda hacia adelante. – Ahora, baje los pies y quédese sentado unos instantes. Debemos hacerlo despacio, para que no pierda el equilibrio después de tantos días en cama.

Él asintió nuevamente sin decir palabra. Escuchar que ella le hablaba de esa manera tan fría e impersonal le desangraba el alma y no quería emitir sonido, a riesgo de dejar sus profundos sentimientos al descubierto. La enfermera se sentó en la cama junto a él, haciéndole experimentar una fuerte palpitación.

\- Pase su brazo sobre mi hombro, señor Grandchester – ordenó en tanto le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo. – Despacio, póngase de pie –fueron conscientes del estremecimiento que ambos experimentaban ante el contacto tan íntimo de sus cuerpos.

Muy lentamente, Candy lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, tratando de no pensar en ese brazo a su alrededor, tratando de no sentir ese calor que la inundaba.

\- ¿Quiere que intentemos caminar hasta la ventana? – preguntó con un temblor en la voz que no pasó desapercibido para el hombre.

Terry, sin dar respuesta, dio el primer paso. Aparentemente fue demasiado pronto para intentarlo porque inmediatamente perdió el equilibrio y tambaleó sobre sus pies. La rubia inmediatamente, asustada, se puso frente a él rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos. A su vez, el actor aumentó la presión de su abrazo sobre los frágiles hombros, atrayéndola completamente contra su cuerpo.

\- Terry, ¿estás bien? – preguntó ella alarmada, mirándolo directamente a los ojos azul zafiro. Gran error.

\- Así que vuelvo a ser Terry ¿eh? – le señaló en tanto le dedicaba esa sonrisa presumida que lograba derretirla por completo.

\- Oh, perdón… eh.. Señor Grandchester – se corrigió con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza al percatarse de su imperdonable fallido.

\- Vamos, enfermera Pecas… Ya me has castigado por una semana completa… ¿Podrías tener piedad? – rogó con suavidad, muy cerca de su rostro. – No, no me obligues más a llamarte enfermera Andley o Candice, por favor – la interrumpió al prever que ella comenzaría nuevamente con el discurso. – Ya no puedo soportarlo… Extraño… Te extraño demasiado…

\- Es mejor que te sientes – ahora ella era la que estaba por perder el equilibrio, embrujada por ese aliento rozándole la piel; la conciencia de su pecho estrechamente pegado al de él semi descubierto, y cuyo calor parecía atravesar la fina tela de su uniforme; el tono suave y seductor que estaba empleando; sus zafiros haciéndole perder la cordura y la dignidad.

\- ¿Me perdonas? Contéstame y me siento, Pecas – la detuvo antes de que pudiera escapar.

\- No – lo sorprendió, dejándolo boquiabierto. – No te perdono, pero puedo darte una tregua. ¿Es suficiente?

\- Tendré que trabajar con eso, supongo – suspiró con fingida resignación, aunque era evidente que estallaba de alivio y alegría ante la nueva oportunidad.

\- Bien. Ahora siéntate por un momento. Más tarde, si te sientes bien, podrás intentarlo de nuevo.

\- Si me prometes que me ayudarás, puedo intentarlo mil veces, Pecas – le sonrió con picardía, en tanto volvía a tomar asiento, asistido por la rubia.

\- Sí, claro. Y la enfermera O'Malley también podrá ayudarte durante la noche, si así lo deseas.

\- Puedes ser una auténtica bruja pecosa cuando te lo propones – le reprochó poniendo cara de espanto.

\- Y tú, aunque no te lo propongas, eres insufrible.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas y sintieron el alivio retornar a la habitación después de lo que había sido una larga semana de ausencia. El hombre se sorprendió gratamente al percibir que el dolor que había sentido al reír ya casi había desaparecido.

\- Sus ejercicios han tenido un efecto milagroso, enfermera Pecas – bromeó con una sonrisa que demostraba agradecimiento.

\- Por supuesto, paciente engreído. Pero que quede claro que, por más que ya pueda reír libremente, eso no le da el derecho de burlarse de mí cuando se le antoje.

\- Oh… sí que me burlaré, Pecas. Te haré pagar todos y cada uno de los "señor Grandchester" que me has dicho en esta semana.

\- Entonces te reirás poco, porque casi no te he hablado – le contestó y le sacó la lengua, gesto suficiente para que ambos volvieran a reír con ganas.

\- Buenas tardes – una dulce voz aniñada interrumpió la charada, en tanto una morena de largos cabellos y lánguidos azules entraba en la habitación cargando un ramo de narcisos blancos y amarillos.

\- ¡Annie! – Candy la recibió entre la alegría de ver a su hermana y el enojo que sentía al notar que llegaba justamente con esa clase de flores entre las manos. Su amiga sabía perfectamente lo que los narcisos significaban para ella y dudaba que la elección fuera casual.

\- Hola, Candy – le besó levemente la mejilla, sonrojándose ante el escrutinio al que la sometían las esmeraldas. – Terry – lo saludó inclinando levemente la cabeza, haciendo gala de su habitual timidez - ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Buen día, Annie. Mucho mejor, gracias – le contestó con una lacónica sonrisa. Tampoco podía pasar por alto el detalle. – Candy ha sido de mucha ayuda.

\- Realmente me alegro, de veras, Terry. Cuando Albert me dijo lo que había pasado, me preocupé muchísimo y quise venir a visitarte y traerte unas flores.

\- Eres muy amable, Annie.

\- Oh, no es nada. ¿Puedes ponerlas en agua, querida Candy? – la enfrentó ignorando la mirada furiosa que amenazaba con atravesarla. – Por cierto, Candy. Albert me pidió que te dijera que todavía demorará un par de días más en regresar de Lakewood y… oh, sí. Que te pide disculpas por no haberse comunicado contigo en toda la semana, pero ha habido muchos problemas con unos negocios… - mintió con todo descaro y, al observar a ambos jóvenes y las miradas que intercambiaban, él con una muda pregunta y ella con evidente vergüenza, supo que no se había equivocado: Candy no había dicho nada acerca de la ausencia de su prometido en Chicago.

\- Gracias, Annie – la enfermera la miró como si quisiera matarla. La morena se limitó a encogerse de hombros, fingiendo total inocencia. – Archie también envía sus saludos, Terry. En cuando pueda hacerse un momento también vendrá a visitarte.

\- Oh, qué alegría – fue la seca respuesta. Todavía no lograba adivinar por qué Candy había ocultado esa información y lo cierto era que si "el elegante" lo iba a visitar o no, le daba honestamente lo mismo. Él había pasado días revolcándose en su propia miseria al imaginarla con Albert y ahora resultaba que el susodicho ni siquiera se encontraba en la ciudad. _"Esto no se quedará así, pecosa ladina"_ , pensó.

\- ¡Terry! ¡Dios mío! Ya se me olvidaba… es hora de tu medicina – terció Candy intentando desviar la conversación.

\- Faltan quince minutos aún, Pecas. Parece que se te están olvidando demasiadas cosas últimamente – la miró profundamente, dándole una primera prueba de su inminente toma de represalias.

\- Y yo debo retirarme. Lo siento. En la semana vendré a visitarte con más tiempo, pero hoy cenaré con la tía Elroy y debo prepararme con anticipación – Annie más que conforme por haber dado el puntapié inicial en su plan, decidió salirse del medio. Besó a su hermana con afecto y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa al actor. – Nuevamente, estoy muy contenta de que estés mejorando, Terry. Espero que termines de recuperarte lo antes posible.

\- Muchas gracias, Annie. Saluda a Archie de mi parte.

\- Lo haré – y sin más salió dejándolos nuevamente a solas. Apenas cerró la puerta, no pudo reprimir una risilla. _"Espero que no me decepcionen esta vez… o Archie va a matarme. Aunque, de todas formas, me matará"._ Comenzó a recorrer los largos pasillos del hospital para dirigirse a la salida, portando una sonrisa triunfal en su refinado rostro. Mientras tanto, recordaba lo acontecido hacía unos cuantos días atrás cuando su prometido había ido a buscarla con las últimas novedades.

\- ¡No puedes estar de acuerdo con Albert en esta locura, Annie! ¿No te das cuenta el riesgo que corre Candy en manos de ese bastardo? – gritó Archie con frustración al conocer el parecer de su prometida ante lo que acababa de comunicarle.

\- Primero y principal, Archibald, te agradecería que midas ese vocabulario soez en mi presencia – lo reconvino con su usual dulzura. – Segundo, sí. Estoy consciente de que el riesgo que corre mi hermana es el de finalmente poder ser feliz en los brazos del hombre que ama y amó desde que era una niña.

\- ¿Qué dices, Annie? Parece que te olvidaste de todo lo que Candy lloró por ese tipo – el hombre no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. - ¿Y Albert? ¿Qué pasará con él?

\- Archie, querido – le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó levemente, logrando el cometido de bajar sus defensas. – Claro que recuerdo todo lo que Candy sufrió. Pero también recuerdo lo feliz que era antes y lo mucho que amaba a Terry. Sé bien que no lo apruebas, pero tú no tienes por qué opinar al respecto. No, no me mires así – lo abrazó con más fuerza. – Candy merece ser feliz, Archie. Y, lamentablemente, no creo que Albert sea la respuesta.

\- Pero el inglés tampoco… él la dejó… y ella casi…

\- Terry se equivocó, Archie. Pero dudo que haya querido lastimarla. Eran apenas dos niños cuando sucedió lo del accidente de la actriz y los dos fueron unos tontos al anteponer el deber a su felicidad. Hoy tienen una nueva oportunidad y el derecho de cambiar el destino si así lo desean.

\- Insisto, ¿qué pasa con Albert?

\- Albert sabe a lo que se atiene, Archie. Es un adulto y Candy jamás le mintió respecto de sus sentimientos.

\- Pero él cree que Terry la hará sufrir de nuevo y que ella volverá a sus brazos cuando eso finalmente suceda.

\- Archie, amor mío… eso es lo que Albert desea. Pero creo que dista demasiado de lo que realmente sucederá. Terry volvió a buscar a Candy. Él no sabía nada de su relación con tu tío. Así que supongo que él habrá ido a Chicago para recuperarla.

\- ¡Pero él sigue con esa mujer!

\- Pero no está siquiera comprometido. No seas necio, Archie. Él volvió por ella y dudo que esta vez la quiera dejar ir.

\- No lo sé, Annie. No puedo permitir…

\- Tampoco te corresponde, ya te lo dije.

\- Está bien, Annie. Pero prométeme algo: yo no intervendré, pero tú tampoco. ¿Soy claro?

\- Sí, mi amor – suspiró aliviada y decidió hacerlo desviar la atención del tema a fuerza de besos y caricias apasionados. Ahora le tocaba pensar en cómo cumplir la promesa hecha a su prometido… de la mejor manera posible. Quizás si pasara a visitarlos a su regreso a Chicago… _"Puedo ayudar a acomodar las piezas desordenadas… eso no puede considerarse intervención…"_ rió internamente antes de entregarse por completo a la placentera tarea que tenía entre manos.

En el andén de la estación de trenes de Nueva York, una hermosa mujer madura, ataviada con un velo que ocultaba su identidad, se despedía de una joven de lacios cabellos dorados. No estaba conforme con el hecho de no poder acompañarla, pero no quería contrariar los deseos de su hijo, quien específicamente le había solicitado que no lo hiciera. En verdad, a su preocupación natural de madre, se sumaba una cierta desconfianza hacia la mujer que, hasta no hacía demasiado tiempo, no había sido más que una chiquilla caprichosa y malcriada, dedicada con toda devoción a transformarse en una afilada piedra en el zapato de su familia. Sin embargo la joven, en las últimas semanas había demostrado que, por algún motivo aún desconocido por todos, se había transformado completamente y realmente parecía esforzarse por enmendar los errores cometidos en el pasado.

\- ¿Me avisarás apenas tengas novedades, Sussanah? – le preguntó por tercera vez en menos de media hora.

\- No se preocupe, señora Baker – le respondió con infinita paciencia y una sonrisa comprensiva en el rostro. – En cuanto llegue a Chicago y hable con Terry, la estaré llamando para ponerla al tanto.

\- Por favor, Sussanah. Si hay algún problema o la salud de mi hijo es peor de lo que dice en sus cartas…

\- Le diré inmediatamente. Pierda cuidado. Pero sé que todo va a estar bien. Quiero que se quede tranquila, por favor. Piense que Terry no hubiera sido capaz de escribir dos cartas tan largas y detalladas si su salud fuera tan delicada.

\- Tienes razón. Pero no me quedaré tranquila hasta que lo sepa fuera de ese hospital.

\- La entiendo perfectamente, señora Baker.

La última llamada a abordar obligó a las mujeres a despedirse con un breve abrazo. La mujer más joven dio media vuelta y, apoyándose elegantemente sobre su bastón, subió al vagón donde su dama de compañía aguardaba por ella. Tenía más de un día de viaje por delante. Afortunadamente, la señora Baker había insistido en pagarle un pasaje de primera clase para que no estuviera tan incómoda, lo cual Sussanah agradecía profundamente. Desde el accidente jamás había emprendido una travesía tan larga y temía que su cuerpo lo resintiera demasiado. Ya acomodada en su camarote, se sentó sobre uno de los cómodos sillones y se dispuso a releer la carta que su ahora amigo le había enviado una semana atrás.

 _"Querida Sussie: Perdón por no haberte telefoneado y haber elegido este medio para contactarte. Con el transcurso de esta carta, entenderás mis motivos. Lamentablemente no tengo buenas noticias para contarte. Todo salió demasiado mal desde el momento en que intenté visitar a Candy. En primer lugar, y de la peor manera, me enteré de que está comprometida con alguien y ese "alguien" es la persona menos esperada. No sé si recuerdes que en algún momento te hablé de mi gran amigo Albert. Después te daré los detalles. Por ahora, baste decir que él nunca fue realmente quién dijo ser, sino que es nada más y nada menos que la cabeza de la familia Andley y padre adoptivo de Candy. Evidentemente, tiene pensado anular la adopción para casarse con ella y, por lo que intuyo, tiene planes de hacerlo cuanto antes, especialmente desde que llegué a Chicago._

 _Pero eso no es todo. Antes que nada, no quiero que te preocupes. ESTOY BIEN. Pero en este momento estoy internado en el Hospital Santa Juana. Nuevamente, no es de gravedad y, la buena noticia, es que Candy está asignada a mi cuidado permanente, al menos hasta que llegue alguien para acompañarme. Supongo que ahora entenderás por qué no pude llamarte. Candy se ofreció a hacerlo pero, en realidad, quise ganar algo de tiempo a solas con ella. Lamentablemente, más allá del sorpresivo compromiso, las cosas entre nosotros parecen no encontrar su cauce, aunque tengo motivos más que suficientes para creer que los sentimientos de ella siguen tan intactos como los míos._

 _La verdad es que no sé cómo seguir, Sussie y por eso es que estoy recurriendo a ti en busca de ayuda. Estoy desesperado y pareciera que, cuando más intento acercarme a ella, más termino alejándome. Necesito que vengas, querida amiga. Eres la única que puede ayudarme a salir de este embrollo… eso si es que tal salida existe en realidad. Por favor, quisiera que vengas a Chicago. Los costos del viaje y alojamiento, por supuesto, correrán por mi cuenta. Sólo tú sabrás qué hacer en este caso… quizás con tu facilidad para escribir historias, puedas darme algunas líneas para lograr un final feliz en la mía._

 _Envío también una carta para mi madre que espero tengas la bondad de entregarle. En ella le explico la situación y le ruego que se quede en Nueva York. Por favor, ayúdame a convencerla en caso de que insista en acompañarte._

 _Espero que puedas llegar pronto. Ah y un detalle, antes que lo olvide: no le he contado a Candy acerca de nuestro acuerdo. Lo que quiero decir, es que ella sigue pensando que eres mi prometida. Así que te pido que llegues en carácter de tal. Después veremos cómo lo solucionamos._

 _Gracias, Sussie, por adelantado._

 _Te envío mi cariño._

 _Terruce G. Grandchester"._

\- Terry, Terry… - murmuró Sussanah en tanto volvía a guardar la carta en su cartera de mano. - ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan idiota e impulsivo? Apuesto a que tu gran bocota es la que te ha puesto en la situación de la que hablas… ¿A quién se le ocurre decirle a la mujer que ama y quiere recuperar que sigue comprometido con otra? – sonrió sacudiendo levemente la cabeza al imaginarse la insólita situación. – Y ahora quieres que te ayude… si supieras lo que me ha costado enviarte en su busca, querido – los ojos celestes se inundaron de lágrimas en tanto observaba la noche a través de la ventanilla. – Pero debo cumplir… tengo que intentar que estén juntos, aunque sea testigo directo de ello y aunque el corazón se me estruje de dolor en el proceso… Tengo que hacerlo – escondió la cabeza entre las manos y comenzó a llorar amargamente en tanto el tren avanzaba sin tregua, al igual que su destino.

\- ¿Vas a darme el beso de las buenas noches, Pecas? – preguntó un travieso Terry mientras su enfermera favorita lo ayudaba a sentarse nuevamente en la cama después de unos pocos minutos de caminata en la que había disfrutado hasta el éxtasis la tibieza del pequeño brazo alrededor de su cintura y el inconfundible aroma a rosas jugueteando esquivo cerca de su olfato.

\- Todavía no vas a dormir. Después de cenar, se lo puedes pedir a la enfermera O'Malley – fue la pícara respuesta.

\- Allí está otra vez la bruja pecosa… bruja pecosa y mentirosa.

\- ¿Mentirosa yo? – lo observó extrañada, sin comprender a qué venía semejante adjetivo.

\- Sí, tú… apuesto a que si no me dijiste que tu noviecito estaba fuera de la ciudad era porque morías por darme mi beso todas y cada una de las noches.

\- Yo… - realmente no había esperado a que Terry trajera el tema a colación. – Si no te dije nada es porque no es de tu incumbencia. Así que no me acuses de mentirosa, Terruce.

\- Pensar que estuve toda la semana volviéndome loco, imaginando que te ibas con él… cuando en realidad estabas solita en tu casa, seguramente extrañándome tanto como yo a ti – no mintió, pero puso un gesto tan teatral que Candy, lejos de ofenderse por el planteo, comenzó a reír.

\- Presumes demasiado, Terry. Y dudo que con la enfermera O'Malley a tu lado por las noches hayas tenido tiempo de extrañarme. Ahora deja de mentirme tú y acuéstate – lo empujó suavemente por los hombros.

\- ¿Y si te acuestas a mi lado? – continuó en tono de broma, aunque la sombra apasionada que cruzó los zafiros por un segundo, desmintió el aparente ánimo de liviandad. - ¿Qué crees que pensaría la enfermera sargento si nos encuentra a los dos en la cama?

\- No sé qué pensaría la maldita enfermera. Pero sé que yo te mataría sin mediar palabra – la voz de Albert resonó cargada de furia desde la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¡Albert! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Annie me dijo… - Candy se dio vuelta, pálida por la impresión ante la intempestiva llegada del rubio y por la dureza del tono en el que hablaba.

\- Sí, supuse que tu atolondrada amiguita vendría a informarte acerca de la extensión del plazo. Para tu desgracia, llegué antes. Y tú – apartó la vista de la enfermera y perforó con ella al hombre sobre la cama – creí haberte dicho que no te metieras. Candy es "mi" promet…

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – chilló Candy poniéndosele enfrente. - ¿Cuándo viniste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – se volvió hacia Terry - ¿O tú? – los miraba alternadamente sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

\- ¿Qué importa eso, Candice? Francamente, te haces la ofendida, justamente tú. Cuando fui yo el que llegó apenas a tiempo para evitar que mi prometida se revolcara con este actor de quinta.

\- ¡No te pases de la línea, Alb…! – gritó Terry inundado por la ira, comenzando a levantarse de la cama, sin importarle nada, excepto hacerle pagar por el insulto dirigido a la mujer. Pero el ruido de una sonora cachetada lo detuvo en seco.

\- Vete de aquí, Albert... – la rubia ardía de indignación, respirando agitadamente con los puños apretados a sus costados. – Vete de aquí antes de que llame a seguridad. Esta noche te esperaré en mi apartamento y allí escucharás lo que tengo para decirte.

\- Pequeña, perdón – el hombre se tocaba la mejilla ardida ante la bofetada que le había propinado. De repente había tomado dimensión de la grave ofensa en la que acababa de incurrir.

\- Vete – Candy remarcó las sílabas apretando los dientes. – Te veré en mi casa a las ocho en punto. Adiós – finalizó y prácticamente lo empujó fuera de la habitación y le cerró la puerta delante del atónito y dolorido rostro.

La enfermera apoyó la frente sobre la puerta cerrada y, con gesto de frustración, le dio un golpe con la palma de la mano en tanto se largaba a llorar silenciosamente.

\- Pecas… ¿estás bien? – la voz dulce y preocupada de Terry se dejó escuchar justo detrás de ella. Inmune al dolor e inconsciente a lo poco prudente que resultaba, había conseguido acercarse a su amada pecosa para intentar confortarla.

\- Sí, Terry. Ve a acostarte – le recomendó sin volverse, aún temblando.

El castaño hizo caso omiso de la petición y le apoyó la mano sobre un hombro, obligándola con gentileza a enfrentarlo. Ella obedeció a la muda indicación y cuando se encontró de frente a ese amplio pecho que prometía el tan deseado consuelo, no pudo resistirse y se aferró a él sin más dilaciones. Terry la rodeó con su brazo y le acarició suavemente la espalda y el cabello, mientras le murmuraba con ternura:

\- No llores, Pecas. Por favor, amor… todo fue mi culpa. Si quieres que hable con Albert…

Ella negó con la cabeza hundida en su pecho.

\- Pero puedo intentarlo, Pecas… Puedo explicarle…

\- No tienes por qué explicarle nada, Terry – murmuró entrecortadamente. – Lo que dijo… como me acusó… cómo desconfió de mí al punto de sentir que debía venir a advertirte. No sé… No sé que voy a hacer, Terry. Pero tú no tienes nada que ver.

\- Pero quiero ayudarte, Pecas – le soltó la espalda y le tomó la barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. – Dime cómo… - se perdió en las profundidades de esas esmeraldas y fue tan intensa su mirada que sintió que perdía el control. – Lo que sea, Pecas… Pide lo que sea y yo lo haré – le dijo y no pudo reprimir la corriente de excitación al notar que ella, por un segundo, clavó la vista sobre sus labios. – Pídemelo… por favor – rogó.

\- Quiero hacerlo… quiero pedírtelo, Terry – le acarició el apuesto rostro con delicadeza, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería el hombre. – Pero tengo miedo – susurró.

\- No, amor. No me tengas miedo – cerró los ojos al sentir la caricia, sintiendo que se elevaba del suelo.

\- No tengo miedo de ti, Terry… Pero hay demasiado interponiéndose entre nosotros. Y si se me vuelve a romper el corazón… - nuevamente rompió a llorar, refugiándose en su pecho.

\- Está bien, Pecas – cedió volviendo a abrazarla con un suspiro resignado. – Está bien…

Se quedaron así, aferrados el uno al otro por largo rato, hasta que la enfermera O'Malley anunció la llegada del cambio de turno con un seco golpe en la puerta. En medio de un silencio que parecía gritar lo que sus bocas no se animaban a decir, Candy lo acompañó de regreso a la cama. Lo acomodó amorosamente y, antes de partir, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

\- Buenas noches, Terry – murmuró cerca de su oído, haciéndolo estremecer.

\- Buenas noches, mi amor – susurró en respuesta antes de que su enfermera saliera de la habitación, sintiendo que caminaba entre nubes de algodón.


	7. Capítulo 7

Queridas amigas, ¿cómo están? Aquí les traigo el séptimo capítulo. Ha demorado un par de días más, pero, como notarán, se trata de un capítulo casi doble que me ha entusiasmado muchísimo y que trae alguna sorpresilla para el final ;-)

Gracias por el apoyo incondicional y por la paciencia, especialmente a mis fieles clauseri, gadamigrandchest, LizCarter y Nadia. También a aquellas que no comentan pero que sé que están ahí apoyando esta locura. Las dejo en MUY buena compañía jajaja. Y después de finalizado el capítulo les dejaré una pequeña pregunta que me encantaría que respondan. Hasta luego!

* * *

CAPÍTULO VII

 _ **"Una mentira no tendría sentido si la verdad no fuera percibida como peligrosa". Alfred Adler (Psicólogo y Psiquiatra austríaco)**_

"Buenas noches, mi amor…". La frase resonaba en la mente de Candy a cada paso que daba entre los vastos pasillos del Hospital Santa Juana. "Buenas noches, mi amor…". El susurro en el que habían sido pronunciadas, parecía acariciar cada centímetro de su piel mientras se cambiaba el uniforme de enfermera, reemplazándolo por su ropa habitual. "Buenas noches, mi amor…". Cuatro palabras fueron capaces de cambiar su mundo por completo, en lo que dura un suspiro. La rubia no podía evitar sonreír y suspirar extática. Terry, "su" Terry acababa de llamarla como ella siempre había soñado. Por ese único instante, procuró olvidarse de todo: de Albert, de Sussanah, de los compromisos, las promesas, las obligaciones, los plazos. Ese era su momento y decidió contemplarlo y disfrutarlo en plenitud hasta que durara. Más tarde habría tiempo de volver a la realidad, pero ese precioso sueño era demasiado bello como para empañarlo tan pronto. Así que decidió permitirse la licencia de recordar los azules zafiros capaces de invadir hasta sus pensamientos más íntimos; los labios sensuales del hombre hablándole de manera tan cercana y personal, tentándola con cada simple movimiento; la cálida fuerza de su amplio pecho y musculosos brazos rodeándola y haciéndola sentir a la vez, tan pequeña y tan grande; sus manos diestras provocándole placenteras corrientes eléctricas a cada rincón de su cuerpo… Sintió cómo la respiración se le agitaba al imaginar que esa boca tan deseada atrapaba la suya en un nuevo beso… un beso al que ella no podría resistirse como lo había hecho en aquella única oportunidad… Y un desconocido ardor hizo presa de todo su ser al imaginar con total descaro esas manos acariciándola sin la barrera de las ropas entre ellos…

Salió del hospital sin siquiera molestarse en cerrarse apropiadamente el abrigo, con la esperanza de que la copiosa nevada que azotaba la ciudad ayudara a enfriar su afiebrado tren de pensamientos. Quizás la fría nieve no hubiera cumplido su cometido si, al poner un pie fuera del edificio, no se hubiera topado con la imponente figura de un rubio que, para cualquier otra mujer, hubiera representado al mismísimo Adonis. Para Candy, en ese preciso momento, fue como sentir un balde de agua fría lavando y diluyendo su incomparable momento de gloria.

\- Creí haberte dicho que te esperaba "en mi casa" dentro de una hora, Albert – lo recibió cortante.

\- Perdón, amor… yo… no quería enfadarte más… - intentó abrazarla pero ella lo esquivó como una experta deportista en tanto se dirigía con paso furioso hacia el automóvil aparcado a pocos metros, sin decir una palabra. – Por favor, pequeña. Quisiera remediar… por eso es que te esperé – volvió a intentar, luego de ocupar su sitio junto a ella dentro del vehículo.

\- No, Albert. No quisiste remediar nada. Quisiste manejarme, manejar mi vida y mis decisiones, como siempre lo has hecho – le retrucó fijando su par de esmeraldas en la ventanilla.

\- No, Candy… Te juro que nunca fue mi intención. Vayamos a cenar y hablemos, ¿quieres? – su voz era un ruego, pero ella no cedió ni un poco. Sólo se limitó a mirarlo echando chispas cuando percibió que él intentaba tomarle la mano.

\- No tengo hambre. Y lo que tengo que decirte, prefiero que sea en privado. Lo que menos necesito en el día de hoy es una escena en un lugar público. Así que llévame a casa.

\- Está bien, amor. Pero…

\- Pero nada. Cállate y conduce, Albert – ordenó con un tono tan tajante que asombró al hombre, quien no pudo hacer más que obedecer.

\- Veo que ha recobrado el apetito, Señor Grandchester – la usualmente parca enfermera O'Malley observaba con una ceja alzada y una semi sonrisa cómo su paciente devoraba su cena sin pausa y sin siquiera protestar como hacía habitualmente.

\- Eso parece – Terry le dedicó una brillante sonrisa que logró derretir por un momento a la remilgada mujer.

\- Me alegra mucho que se haya reconciliado con la enfermera Andley. Para ser franca, ya me estaban fastidiando bastante con su humor de perros – acotó sin ningún tipo de ceremonias, haciendo que el joven se atragantara con el bocado que acababa de llevarse a la boca. – Vamos, vamos… señor Grandchester – le golpeó la espalda para ayudarlo. – Una mujer tan vieja como yo y que ha visto tantas cosas, no puede pasar por alto que entre ustedes dos hay algo.

\- ¿Es tan evidente, enfermera O'Malley? – la cara de asombro del actor no podía ser disimulada.

\- Demasiado, muchacho. Y después de ver a su enfermerita salir de esta habitación echando corazones por las orejas y a usted de un buen humor que jamás creí posible que pudiera tener… Mmm… - rió con gesto de conocedora que hizo sonrojar a Terry como si fuera un adolescente atrapado en una travesura.

\- Igualmente, le juro que no ha pasado nada que… - trató de explicarse, temeroso de poder ocasionarle problemas a su pecosa.

\- No tiene nada que justificar, joven. Como ya le dije, me alegro – le sonrió palmeándole una mano en tanto, para aumentar la sorpresa del castaño, tomó asiento a su lado. - ¿Sabe algo? – la mujer decidió hacer una confidencia. – Yo aprecio mucho a la enfermera Andley. Es una de las pocas jóvenes que está realmente capacitada y que además cuenta con un corazón de oro que le permite dedicarse con toda devoción a sus pacientes. Y, sin embargo, y a pesar de todo su conocimiento, permite que una anciana gruñona como yo le recuerde cómo debe hacer las cosas y tiene la deferencia de prestarme atención y de hacerme sentir que está aprendiendo de mí.

\- No me extraña. Candy es realmente especial… - fue la sencilla respuesta, pero su mirada destelló con tanto amor que la enfermera O'Malley no pudo evitar enternecerse.

\- Sí, muchacho. Ella es especial y por mucho tiempo me extrañó que nadie fuera tan especial como para corresponderla… Claro, está el joven rubio… ese que siempre la viene a buscar… Se nota que él está enamorado de ella y mucho – vio como Terry bajaba la mirada con incomodidad. – Sin embargo – se apresuró a completar, - siempre me apenó que ella no parecía poder corresponderle. Y hasta que usted vino, no podía comprender el motivo… Pero desde la primera mañana en que ella tomó la guardia – soltó una risita – parecía desesperada por entrar a verlo.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó atónito. – Esa mañana ya estaba enojada conmigo…

\- E igual de enojada estuvo el resto de las mañanas y las tardes, querido muchacho. Pero su ansiedad por estar a su lado no era menor… - le guiñó un ojo con complicidad. – Y yo sentía, cada tarde al entrar en esta habitación, que un aire diferente al del resto del planeta invadía el ambiente. A pesar de sus ánimos, era evidente que habían volado chispas durante todo el día.

\- Y por Dios que habían volado – esta vez fue el turno del actor de reír con ganas, contagiando a la anciana a su lado. – A pesar de ello, me gustaría que las cosas fueran más simples… - su ánimo cambió en un santiamén al recordar las muchas situaciones desfavorables que los rodeaban.

\- También imagino eso – la enfermera asintió comprensiva. – Calculo que el muchacho rubio es un gran problema – adivinó con gesto pensativo.

\- Ese es precisamente uno de los problemas. Seguramente el más grande… Pero toda nuestra historia es un gran problema, ¿sabe?

\- Veamos… si quiere contarle a esta anciana… quizás yo pueda ver cuáles de esos problemas son reales y cuáles no…

\- Uff – suspiró el joven. - ¿Tiene tiempo? – preguntó con una triste sonrisa.

\- Hasta las siete de la mañana no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Después vendrá a reemplazarme una rubia cabeza hueca – le sonrió para darle confianza. Terry, devolviéndole el gesto, comenzó a contarle toda la historia al detalle, desde el mismísimo momento en que se habían conocido a bordo del Mauretania.

Candy colgó su abrigo y dejó su maletín junto a la puerta de entrada. Al voltear hacia la sala vio que Albert, en absoluto silencio, estaba prendiendo la chimenea. Esa simple escena por poco hizo que la rubia se saliera de sus cabales. Ver al hombre manejarse en el departamento como si fuera propio era más de lo que podía soportar, más allá de que sabía que era una costumbre que venía desde los tiempos en que habían convivido. Pero ahora todo había cambiado y esa familiaridad le resultaba sumamente incómoda y exasperante. Se quedó parada en donde estaba, con los brazos en jarras taladrándole la espalda con la mirada hasta que él se volvió para verla.

\- ¿Ya terminaste de jugar a ser el dueño de casa? – le lanzó sin ninguna piedad. – Bien, ahora veremos cuando dejas de jugar a ser el dueño de mi vida, Albert.

\- Pequeña… cálmate por favor – habló con suavidad, aunque en el fondo se sentía sumamente herido por las duras palabras de esta nueva y desconocida Candy.

\- ¿Que me calme, Albert? ¿Cómo, en nombre del cielo, pretendes que haga eso? Te metiste en mi vida, te metiste en la vida de Terry, trataste de manipularnos, no confiaste en mí, me mentiste y, como si eso hubiera sido poco, me tachaste de prostituta.

\- ¡Jamás dije semejante cosa, Candy! – se defendió sonrojado.

\- Es sólo cuestión de formas, Albert. Que no lo hayas dicho explícitamente no quita la intención. Y esa intención quedó más que clara.

\- No, amor… Jamás hubiera querido insinuar algo así – intentó acercarse y ella saltó hacia atrás y se atrincheró detrás de una silla, lanzando llamas con la mirada. - ¡Por favor, mujer! No me trates como a un asesino serial – le gritó con frustración.

\- No quiero que te me acerques, Albert. Y mucho menos que me toques. No después de lo de hoy.

\- Candy, no quise hacerte daño. Necesito que entiendas eso al menos. Pero escuchar a Terry proponerte que te acostaras con él y tú que lejos de ofenderte…

\- Oh, Dios mío, Albert – la joven se llevó los puños a la frente. - ¿Desde cuándo te volviste un completo idiota? ¡No pasó nada! Terry estaba bromeando.

\- Y tú, ¿desde cuándo te volviste tan ingenua? Esa no es manera de bromear con una mujer y mucho menos con la mía.

\- ¡Alto ahí, Albert! – lo detuvo apuntándole con el índice. – Ese es justamente el punto: tú crees que soy algo que te pertenece, crees que soy tu propiedad y por eso hiciste todo esto.

\- ¿Qué? Eres mi prometida y yo debo velar por tu virtud, Candy.

\- Nuevamente estás equivocado, Albert. Es cierto, yo soy tu prometida. Pero la responsabilidad de velar por mí misma me pertenece exclusivamente. El problema es que tú no confías lo suficiente en mí.

\- No, no. Amor, escúchame… Yo confío en ti… Pero no pude evitarlo. Es que… cuando te vi atendiendo a Terry aquella noche sentí que te perdía para siempre.

\- Y en lugar de retenerme de manera honesta, o darme la oportunidad de explicarte lo que quisieras saber o de darme una opción al menos, decidiste por mí: amenazaste a Terry a mis espaldas, te fuiste sin siquiera verme, no me llamaste durante más de una semana, me tendiste una trampa utilizando a Annie y ¡me llamaste ramera! – el hombre palideció ante el detalle exacto y resumido de sus acciones. - ¿Sabes cuál es el problema? La costumbre…

\- No entiendo, ¿qué costumbre?

\- Sí, Albert. La costumbre de toda la vida… la costumbre de manejarme a tu antojo. Me adoptaste sin siquiera preguntarme; me ocultaste tu identidad a pesar de lo mucho que necesitaba saber quién eras y tener un padre, fuera quien fuera; aparecías y desaparecías a voluntad; me enviaste a ese colegio… creo que lo único que fue "real" contigo, fue la época en que perdiste la memoria… y en cuanto la recuperaste, volviste a ser el mismo de siempre: huiste, me dejaste sola de nuevo… me enviaste a Rockstown… y no quisiera pensar que tuviste un motivo personal para ello – lo miró como si la realidad la golpeara al escucharse razonar. - ¡Oh, Dios mío! – se llevó las manos a la boca al creer encontrar en la cara de él la respuesta. – Me enviaste para que viera a Terry destrozado – se sentó.

\- Sí, Candy. Pero no por lo que tú crees. En ese momento yo estaba enamorado de ti. Pero sabía que la herida que tenías en tu corazón era demasiado profunda, por lo que me negué a intentar nada. Por el contrario… mandé a buscar a Terry y, cuando lo encontré, me apenó tanto su situación que te envié para que lo salvaras y quizás pudieran darse una nueva oportunidad.

\- Quisiera poder creerte… pero, de todas maneras, nuevamente me enviaste con engaños. Otra vez me manejaste a tu antojo sin ponerme sobre aviso siquiera…

\- Candy, yo siempre quise hacer lo que creía que era lo mejor para ti. Nunca fue mi intención manejarte.

\- Lo comprendo, Albert. Comprendo que cuando era una niña decidieras en mi lugar y te agradezco que hayas intentado darme todo lo mejor – suavizó un poco el tono al darse cuenta de que quizás había ido demasiado lejos con sus reproches. – Sin embargo, y por más que no me alcanzará la vida para pagarte por toda la ayuda que me brindaste, creo que te has excedido… ya no soy más una niña. Por otra parte, yo siempre he sido honesta contigo. Jamás te he ocultado nada o te he mentido, por lo que esperaba que, al menos, me retribuyeras de la misma forma. Sin embargo, sólo me has pagado con desconfianza y ocultándome cosas… y eso no puedo perdonártelo.

\- Pequeña, sólo fue una tontería. Es cierto, me cegaron los celos e hice y dije cosas que nunca debería siquiera haber pensado…

\- No fue una tontería, Albert – lo cortó con seriedad. – Pasé toda la semana sin entender qué te pasaba y cuando llegas, lo haces como un desquiciado, con gritos, insultos y amenazas. Te aferraste a una frase sacada de contexto sin saber que, si bien estuve atendiendo a Terry toda la semana, recién hoy hicimos una especie de tregua, porque casi no nos dirigimos la palabra desde el día siguiente al accidente.

\- ¿Qué? – el asombro y la vergüenza del rubio se hicieron evidentes en su semblante pálido.

\- Tal y como lo oyes. Pasé toda la semana distanciada de Terry. Ni siquiera le hablaba a menos que fuera por cuestiones del tratamiento. ¿No vas a preguntarme el motivo? – inquirió alzando una ceja desafiante. Él solamente asintió. – Bien, el motivo es que Terry no estaba demasiado conforme con nuestro compromiso. Por eso tuvimos una desagradable discusión. Peleamos "por ti", Albert – el rubio se sonrojó furiosamente. – Yo defendí nuestro compromiso, "mi" compromiso contigo. Pasé una semana espantosamente difícil nada más y nada menos que para defender la promesa que te hice… Sólo para que llegaras y me trataras de esa manera. Ahora dime, ¿cómo quieres que me sienta? ¿Cómo pretendes que no esté enojada contigo?

\- Soy un imbécil, amor – musitó finalmente Albert. Estaba infinitamente arrepentido, a la vez que una luz de esperanza comenzaba a refulgir en su interior. – Ahora, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – agregó con cierta timidez.

\- Dime.

\- Esto que me cuentas… ¿eso significa que me has elegido por sobre Terry?

\- Significó eso hasta hace un par de horas, Albert. Lamentablemente ahora no sé qué significa – le respondió con amargura. – Aunque debo aclarar algo: no te elegí "sobre Terry". Te elegí y punto. Pero en este momento, debo informarte que no tengo demasiado claro si es la opción correcta tampoco.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – el temor se reflejó automáticamente en los ojos turquesa.

\- Que quiero tener tiempo para pensarlo.

\- ¿Estás rompiendo nuestro compromiso, Candy? – las lágrimas parecían acumularse en la garganta del hombre en un angustiante nudo.

\- No, Albert. Ya lo dije: necesito pensarlo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo, amor? Por favor, no me hagas esto, te lo ruego... – se acercó nuevamente a ella e intentó acariciarle el rostro.

\- El tiempo que sea necesario, Albert. Necesito estar tranquila. Evidentemente la llegada de Terry nos ha puesto a prueba y su estadía en Chicago te ha afectado demasiado, al punto que me has lastimado inmerecidamente. Quizás cuando él regrese a Nueva York y las cosas se tranquilicen un poco, veremos si podemos confiar el uno en el otro nuevamente.

\- ¿Me dices que quieres esperar un mes más para decidirte? – empezó a alzar la voz nuevamente.

\- Si pretendes que me decida en este preciso momento – el enojo comenzó a hacer ebullición ante el desplante – quizás no te guste demasiado mi respuesta. Así que tienes dos opciones: o me das el tiempo que necesite para decidir por mí misma cuán grave es esta situación y si puedo pasarla por alto a fines de que podamos estar juntos o te largas ahora mismo y nos ahorras la espera. No sé si me tardaré un día, un mes o un año, Albert. Pero esta vez respetarás lo que "yo" decida sobre "mi" vida y en los plazos que "a mi" se me antojen. ¿Soy clara?

\- ¿Tengo opción? – le preguntó con amargura.

\- Tienes dos opciones, ya te lo dije – le respondió aún ofuscada.

\- ¿Y en ese tiempo me permitirás que venga a verte, aunque sea? Necesito tratar de enmendar mis errores. Debes permitirme al menos eso, amor. Por favor…

\- De momento te pediré que no, Albert. Quizás en unos días pueda volver a considerarlo.

\- ¿Me llamarás cuando lo decidas? – la desesperación en los ojos turquesa llegó a conmoverla un poco.

\- Sí, lo haré – cedió finalmente. – Pero ahora necesito descansar – ya estaba todo dicho y no había más motivos para continuar con la incómoda escena.

\- Está bien, pequeña. Me iré. Pero antes… ¿me permites abrazarte una vez más?

Candy sabía que ya lo estaba castigando demasiado, así que, saliendo de detrás de la silla que había puesto como muralla entre ellos, se acercó accediendo a esa última petición. En cuanto se sintió rodeada por los brazos del hombre rubio, nuevamente esa inexplicable sensación de que algo estaba tremendamente mal, se hizo presente. La rubia se sorprendió pensando en que era extraño que ese sentimiento jamás se le había presentado cuando Terry la abrazaba, a pesar de que era más que incorrecto que lo hiciera al tratarse de dos personas comprometidas con terceros.

\- Perdóname, amor. Por favor, piénsalo bien. Te juro que jamás quise hacerte daño. No permitas que por esta estupidez que cometí, terminemos con lo nuestro – las súplicas de Albert la distrajeron de sus pensamientos.

\- Sólo puedo prometerte que lo intentaré, Albert – le respondió separándose del abrazo y sintiendo un alivio tan inexplicable como el insidioso pensamiento que la había acosado segundos atrás.

\- Sólo recuerda que te amo, pequeña – la retuvo para besarla en la frente y luego salió del apartamento odiándose a sí mismo por haberse puesto en una situación tan precaria a causa de ese brote de celos que lo había cegado por completo.

La enfermera O'Malley, sentada junto a Terry, se quitó el birrete y se lo volvió a acomodar sobre la cabeza mientras buscaba las palabras exactas que debía decir luego de haber escuchado la historia completa. Para ser honesta, había esperado encontrarse con un cuento de adolescentes víctimas de sus pasiones poco exploradas. Sin embargo, se acababa de topar con un melodrama inimaginable y le resultaba absolutamente aberrante que dos jóvenes hubieran tenido que enfrentarse con tanto dolor y tantas miserias que los habían obligado a abrazar la adultez con demasiada prontitud. La mujer no cabía en sí de la conmoción y el asombro. Por un lado, estaba este muchacho, separado de su madre a tan tierna edad y despreciado por su padre que le había dado la espalda incluso cuando, tragándose todo el orgullo, su propio hijo le había rogado por una oportunidad para él y su enamorada. Este mismo muchacho había tenido la mala suerte de caer en las garras de una chiquilla malcriada y una mujer perversa y ávida de dinero que acabaron por malograrle los sueños más preciados. Por otra parte, estaba la jovencita que, a pesar de haber pasado por el abandono de sus padres, había tenido la entereza de salir adelante como una gran mujer, dispuesta a brindarse por completo a quien lo necesitara, incluso a costa de su propia felicidad. A esa niña, tampoco le habían faltado desgracias y desprecios en su vida y, como si esto no hubiera sido suficiente, también le habían arrebatado al verdadero amor de entre sus brazos. _"Definitivamente, tengo que ayudarlos de alguna manera. Quizás esta sea la oportunidad de mejorar aquello que sucedió hace tantos años"_ pensaba la enfermera, en tanto decidía cuál sería la mejor manera de abordar el delicado asunto que acababa de tomar en sus manos como algo personal.

\- Querido muchacho – comenzó después de tomar un profundo respiro. – No voy a mentirte.

\- Ni le perdonaría que lo hiciera, enfermera O´Malley – le sonrió alentándola a continuar.

\- Puedes llamarme Meagan, hijo. Verás, creo que tu situación es bastante compleja. En realidad, tu rubio amigo es lo que menos debe preocuparte. En primer lugar, porque ella no lo quiere y segundo, porque, a mi criterio, lo ha aceptado sólo para intentar olvidarse de ti.

\- Pero ella no faltará a su palabra, Meagan. Candy jamás rompe una promesa – intervino el castaño con un dejo de desesperación.

\- Él ha comenzado a cavarse solito la fosa, Terry. Tú mismo me lo has contado. Si no lo ha dejado esta noche, sólo será cuestión de tiempo. De todas maneras, creo que el problema principal eres tú – disparó sin ningún tipo de remordimientos.

\- ¿Yo? – exclamó Terry atónito.

\- Sí, tú, muchacho obcecado. Me has contado y has hecho énfasis sobre lo importante que es para Candy la verdad y la honestidad… Pero resulta que…

\- Yo también le he mentido… - completó la frase al caer en la cuenta de lo que la mujer intentaba explicarle.

\- Exacto. Y no sólo eso… Además de todo, decidiste montar un ridículo teatro trayendo a tu amiguita, que llegará de un momento a otro. Imagino que, si Candy llega a descubrir la verdad, más que una semana de silencio te dedicará una buena temporada de completa ignorancia.

\- Ay, Dios mío… ¿qué he hecho? – gimió el hombre enterrando la cabeza entre las manos.

\- Eso mismo me pregunto yo, Terry. Pero ahora debes pensar en las opciones que tienes para amortiguar el golpe y que no sean tan duras las represalias.

\- ¿Y cómo voy a hacerlo, Meagan? Si le digo la verdad, me odiará. Si le miento, no podré vivir conmigo mismo y tarde o temprano me descubrirá. De una u otra manera, acabaré por perderla – alzó la voz con frustración.

\- Mentir para cubrir otra mentira está fuera de cuestión, jovencito – lo reprendió con seriedad. – A esa niña ya le han mentido y la han hecho sufrir bastante como para que tú también te sumes a esa lista. La única opción que tienes es decirle la verdad… aunque deberás tener mucho tacto y, por supuesto, encontrar el momento correcto.

\- ¿Y cuál será ese momento?

\- Seguramente no mañana, querido. Debes darte tiempo. Si llega justo después de haberse reconciliado contigo y le lanzas semejante baldazo de novedades, con toda seguridad te retirará el saludo por la eternidad. Aunque, claro. Como te dije, la inminente llegada de tu "prometida" complicará el asunto.

\- Nunca fue mi prometida – aclaró. – Ni siquiera fuimos novios en todo el sentido de la palabra. Simplemente, yo sabía que me casaría con Sussanah por todo lo que había pasado, pero jamás formalizamos nada.

\- Ese detalle no cambia nada. Pero ahora que lo mencionas… No dejan de resultarme extraños los motivos de Sussanah. Tendrías que averiguar hasta qué punto piensa colaborar… o transformarse en un obstáculo.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir, Meagan?

\- Que no me convence para nada el cambio repentino de esta muchacha. Debes tener cuidado… Quizás me equivoque, pero existe una posibilidad de que ella esté intentando hacer que te separes definitivamente de Candy y así ganarse el marido que siempre quiso.

\- No la creo capaz de semejante cosa, Meagan – negó rotundamente.

\- Ojalá tengas razón, sinceramente. Aunque te sugiero que andes con cuidado en lo que a ella respecta. Pero, volviendo al tema que nos concierne… Tenga las intenciones que tenga, debes sacar a Sussanah de aquí cuanto antes. Eso sólo te quitará tiempo para estar con Candy y de avanzar en la relación… Aunque mientras no puedas enviarla de nuevo a casa, creo que yo podría ayudarte con ese tema…

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Déjalo en mis manos – sonrió enigmáticamente. – Ya me lo agradecerás, jovencito – rió con picardía. – Por lo pronto, debemos esperar. Conforme tu amiga esté de regreso en Nueva York y tú y Candy estén en condiciones de llegar a algún entendimiento, iremos viendo los pasos a seguir. Pero ahora debes dormir. No querrás que tu enfermerita predilecta se dé cuenta de que hemos estado de charla hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

\- De seguir así, creo que deberé cambiar de enfermera favorita – respondió el actor con galantería, consiguiendo dibujar una coqueta sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer mayor.

\- Debo informarte que a las enfermeras sargento tampoco nos agrada que nos mientan, jovencito – lo retó fingiendo ponerse seria. Las mejillas de Terry se volvieron rojas por la vergüenza y la enfermera O'Malley estalló en carcajadas. – Como te darás cuenta, querido Terry, hay pocas cosas que se me escapan. Pero no te preocupes, me ha gustado bastante el apodo.

Finalmente, el actor aún avergonzado decidió unirse a la risa de la mujer. Un rato después, asistido por los medicamentos que había recibido, se quedó dormido navegando entre los recuerdos del tímido beso que su pecosa le había regalado y la perspectiva de un futuro que ahora podría vislumbrarse algo más prometedor.

\- ¡Esto es inaudito! – los gritos de la matriarca de los Andley se dejaban oír en cada rincón de la mansión de Chicago. – Tengo que enterarme a través de la servidumbre del retorno de mi sobrino porque el ingrato es incapaz de saludarme siquiera y, como si esto no fuera lo suficientemente ofensivo, falta a la hora de cenar. ¿Y ustedes? Archie, Annie. ¿Qué saben de William?

\- Nada, tía. Pensábamos que se quedaría en Lakewood por unos días más – respondió el sobrino fingiendo preocupación, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a los arranques de ira de la anciana.

\- Quizás decidió visitar a Candy y quedarse a cenar con ella – intervino con timidez Annie, al tiempo que recibía un puntapié de parte de su novio por debajo de la mesa.

\- ¡Seguramente! Es más importante esa hospiciana salvaje que yo… ¡Ya me oirá! Definitivamente tiene que hacer algo respecto de esa muchacha impúdica – comenzó con su habitual diatriba en contra de la rubia, lo que ocasionó que Archie le dirigiera una mirada furibunda a su novia por traer el tema a colación. – Le recomendaré buscar inmediatamente un esposo decente y que la obligue a casarse si es necesario o terminará por arruinar esta familia. Si me disculpan, estoy muy alterada. Me retiraré a mis habitaciones, Archie. He perdido el apetito.

\- ¿Quiere que la acompañe, tía? – se ofreció inmediatamente Annie.

\- No, gracias. Conozco el camino – le respondió con desprecio y se retiró.

 _"Esto va de mal en peor. Espero que mis sospechas no sean ciertas y que William no haya hecho una estupidez semejante. Tengo que separarlos cuanto antes… Si William insistiera en casarse con ella… ¡Oh, Dios mío! Sería terrible… Maldita hospiciana. ¿Por qué no pudiste quedarte en el pozo donde te criaste? Salvaje… poca cosa… trepadora… igual que ella…"_ la tía abuela Elroy mascullaba incesantemente durante el camino hacia su habitación. Tenía un claro objetivo: debía quitar a Candice de la vida de los Andley antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… o cierto secreto pronto saldría a la luz y todo se caería a pedazos.

Entretanto, una pareja de jóvenes discutía en el comedor.

\- Sabes bien que no debes mencionar a Candy en presencia de mi tía. ¿Quieres echar a perder todo entre ella y Albert?

\- Fue sólo un comentario, Archie. Sabes lo nerviosa que me pone la tía abuela Elroy.

\- No quisiera pensar que lo hiciste a propósito – declaró acusadoramente el muchacho.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar semejante cosa, Archie? – la joven comenzó a sollozar como hacía cada vez que se sentía sobrepasada por la situación (o descubierta, como era el caso, cosa que debía ocultar inmediatamente). – Es cierto que no estoy de acuerdo con las intenciones de Albert, pero te prometí no intervenir… Fue sin querer – sorbió fuertemente y aceptó el pañuelo que su novio le alcanzaba, ya deshecho de culpa. – Además, jamás querría afectar a Candy desatando la ira de la tía…

\- Perdón, Annie – completamente embaucado y sintiéndose culpable por las lágrimas de la inocente morena a la que adoraba con el alma, Archie la abrazo y la besó con ternura. – Toda esta situación me tiene muy nervioso. Perdóname.

\- Está bien, querido. Perdóname tú por haber hecho semejante comentario – escondió la cabeza en el cuello de su novio para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía. Annie realmente odiaba mentirle con tanto descaro, pero, a situaciones desesperadas, ella estaba aplicando medidas desesperadas. Sólo rogaba que todo se solucionara lo suficientemente pronto como para que no afectara más su propio noviazgo.

Candy corría a toda prisa por los pasillos del Hospital Santa Juana, dejando atónitos a los médicos, enfermeras y pacientes que se cruzaban en su camino. Llevaba más de media hora de demora a causa de haberse quedado dormida y estaba sumamente preocupada por la reacción que tendría la severa enfermera O'Malley al respecto. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Terry para recuperar el aliento, con los cabellos sueltos, el uniforme mal abotonado y el abrigo que no había llegado a dejar en la oficina de enfermeras colgando descuidadamente de su brazo, junto con su bolso. No llegó a tocar cuando la mujer mayor abrió la puerta de golpe y, mirándola de arriba abajo con evidente desaprobación, le dirigió un frío saludo.

\- Enfermera Andley. No sabía que se pronosticara un huracán en Chicago y mucho menos en esta época del año.

\- Oh, lo siento, enfermera O'Malley. De verdad, lo siento mucho. Tuve unos problemas personales y me quedé dormida. Le pido disculpas – le contestó sin aliento, clavando los ojos en la punta de sus zapatos que, por cierto, también estaban mal acordonados.

\- Está bien, enfermera Andley – se apiadó la mujer finalmente aunque se obligó a retener la maternal sonrisa que amenazaba con asomar a su rostro. – De hecho, quería pedirle un favor y, ya que le cuesta tanto levantarse por la mañana, quizás las dos podamos beneficiarnos de ello.

\- ¿En qué puedo serle útil, enfermera O'Malley? – la joven alzó la mirada con extrañeza. Jamás hubiera imaginado que esa mujer pudiera pedirle un favor a una "novata".

\- Verá, yo soy una mujer mayor y lo cierto es que me cuesta demasiado cubrir el turno nocturno. Si usted está de acuerdo, podríamos intercambiar nuestros horarios de trabajo. Es más, yo podría quedarme todo el día de hoy y usted podría comenzar esta misma noche.

\- Por mi parte, no habría inconveniente, enfermera O'Malley. Pero dudo que el doctor Lenard acceda a un pedido mío… No sé si sabrá, pero como ya me ha permitido atender de manera exclusiva al Señor Grandchester, está un poco renuente a acceder a cualquier otra cosa que yo pudiera llegar a solicitarle – respondió Candy, sin poder comprender aún que el leve temblor que experimentaba ante la propuesta de la mujer se debía, nada más y nada menos, que a la perspectiva de pasar las noches junto a Terry.

\- Deje al Doctor Lenard por mi cuenta – declaró la mujer con aire de suficiencia. – Dudo que ese viejo cascarrabias se niegue a un pedido mío si sabe lo que le conviene.

\- No lo dudo – la joven enfermera no pudo reprimir esta vez una risita al imaginar al mismísimo director del hospital sometido a la voluntad de esta mujer formidable. – Pero con una condición, si me permite.

\- ¿Qué condición me puedes poner tú, "novata"? – fue la tosca respuesta que enmascaraba una gran admiración.

\- Que sea yo la que haga el doble turno, enfermera O'Malley. Me quedaré todo el día de hoy y también por la noche. Usted tomará la guardia recién mañana por la mañana. Tómelo como un agradecimiento por no haberse enfadado tanto conmigo ante mi demora del día de hoy – le extendió la mano para sellar el trato y la mujer mayor se la estrechó.

\- Condiciones aceptadas. Iré inmediatamente a informar al doctor Lenard sobre los cambios y vendré a avisarle antes de retirarme. Gracias, enfermera Andley.

\- No hay por qué, enfermera O'Malley.

La mujer comenzó a alejarse pero, justo cuando la rubia estaba por ingresar a la habitación, se acercó a ella nuevamente con una misteriosa sonrisa.

\- No olvides darle al paciente un poco más de la medicina que le diste ayer, Candy. Realmente ha obrado milagros.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la joven, sintiendo que se sonrojaba hasta la punta de los cabellos.

\- Ya sabes de qué te hablo, "novata". Y, si aceptas un consejo de esta anciana, tomen juntos de esa medicina y te aseguro que los efectos serán milagrosos – le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, dejándola aún más estupefacta y luego, volviendo a su habitual rostro de severidad, se alejó para cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Candy entró en la habitación todavía abrumada por las extrañas palabras de su compañera, al punto que ni siquiera reparó en su paciente que ya se encontraba levantado y cómodamente instalado en un sillón junto al ventanal.

\- Si no fuera porque hace un día maravilloso ahí afuera, diría que te alcanzó una tormenta. Pero dadas las circunstancias, debo asumir que mi pequeña pecosa sigue siendo la misma dormilona de siempre.

\- Buenos días, Terry – se volvió sobresaltada a mirarlo, volviéndose a sonrojar a causa del "mi pequeña pecosa". – No me di cuenta de que ya habías despertado. Y mírate nada más – le sonrió con alegría – hasta estás levantado.

\- Es uno de los beneficios de contar con una salud privilegiada, una enorme fuerza de voluntad y… sí, quizás algo de ayuda de una enfermera hermosa a mi servicio.

\- Engreído – rió obviando el cumplido que le había hecho flaquear las rodillas. - ¿Te molesta si guardo aquí mi abrigo? – le preguntó señalando el armario donde estaba la ropa del hombre. – No pude pasar por la oficina de enfermeras… - intentó explicarse.

\- Claro que puedes, Pecas – le sonrió con ternura.

No podía dejar de admirarla con ese cabello dorado que caía libremente por la espalda hasta rozar su pequeña y bien delineada cintura. Cómo le hubiera gustado en ese preciso momento seguir con sus manos el recorrido de esa cascada de oro, acariciando cada centímetro para luego ir más allá y no dejar rincón de ese cuerpo sin explorar. Un ruido seco mientras ella guardaba su abrigo, lo obligó a salir de su éxtasis.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó con voz ronca al verla agacharse a recoger lo que se había caído en tanto sus caderas se delineaban con demasiada claridad bajo la tela de su falda.

\- Creo que se cayó esto de tu abrigo – sonriendo volvió a enfrentarlo para mostrarle lo que sostenía en su mano. Se trataba de una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul.

\- Oh, eso – parpadeó varias veces tratando de pensar rápido. – Lo había olvidado por completo. Es algo que me encargó mi madre – mintió nuevamente, odiándose por ello, pero sin más alternativa. - ¿Quieres verlo? Creo que te gustará…

Ella asintió excitada como una niñita y se acercó para arrodillarse a su lado, inconsciente del embrujo que causaba en el hombre.

\- Anda, ábrelo – la instó resistiendo la tentación de acariciar ese cabello rebelde que lo enloquecía.

Terry la observaba con atención para no perderse ninguna de las reacciones de su pecosa. Para su entera satisfacción, el rostro de ella reflejó mucho más de lo que él hubiera esperado.

\- Es hermoso, Terry – murmuró Candy casi sin aliento, apenas rozando con la yema de los dedos el precioso anillo que había quedado al descubierto. Evidentemente se trataba de una pieza única y artesanal y, a la vez, tan sencilla que era digna de admiración: dos finas líneas de oro se entrelazaban entre sí como delicados tallos y finalizaban formando dos perfectas y diminutas flores. En el centro de una de ellas, un pequeño y brillante zafiro… en la otra, una esmeralda igual de pequeña y brillante.

\- ¿Quieres probártelo? – le preguntó aunque sabía que no debía, no aún.

\- No, Terry. No podría… es tan fino y delicado… yo no podría – balbuceó.

Él por sola respuesta quitó el anillo de la caja y, reprimiendo el escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo entero, tomó la mano de la enfermera y le deslizó la joya en el anular… justo donde pertenecía. _"Pronto, Pecas. Te juro que pronto estará ahí para siempre",_ le prometió en silencio.

Candy tampoco era ajena a lo sugestivo de la escena y una furiosa batalla de emociones estalló en su interior, extremadamente difícil de contener. Finalmente se atrevió a levantar los ojos y se encontró con un par de zafiros tormentosos que le mostraban que los pensamientos de su dueño tampoco eran demasiado calmos.

\- Parece hecho a tu medida, Pecas – su voz de barítono la hacía sentir mareada y temerosa de terminar por perder la cordura. Debía escapar, cuanto antes…

\- Si no corriera el riesgo de romperse en mis manos torpes… - le respondió forzando una sonrisa de broma. – Mejor guardémoslo antes de que suceda una desgracia – concluyó desviando la mirada para, con toda la suavidad del mundo, quitarse el anillo y devolverlo ceremoniosamente a su caja. – Además, debes estar muriendo de hambre. Iré a buscar tu desayuno, ¿quieres? – cambió de tema levantándose como si nada hubiera sucedido.

\- Sí. Pero antes… - una sonrisa traviesa cruzó el apuesto rostro en tanto la observaba divertido. – Creo que quizás debieras mirarte al espejo, Pecas. Luces encantadora, pero si sales así de mi habitación, podrían sospechar…

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – se sonrojó y, tomando su bolso, entró corriendo al baño. A los pocos minutos salió transformada en una decorosa enfermera, con su cabello recogido en un apretado rodete y el uniforme apropiadamente abotonado.

\- Buenos días, enfermera Pecosa – la recibió nuevamente con sorna. – Un placer verla lista para cumplir con sus tareas.

\- Como yo tampoco desayuné, me declararé en huelga por un rato – le informó haciéndolo reír sonoramente. – Voy por nuestra comida, ¡ya vengo! – anunció con una sonrisa y salió.

Había caminado apenas unos cuantos pasos en dirección a las cocinas cuando Candy se topó nuevamente con la enfermera O'Malley.

\- Ya está todo arreglado, enfermera Andley. Mañana a las siete estaré puntual para reemplazarla.

\- La espero entonces, enfermera O'Malley – le respondió alegremente.

\- ¿Ya se lo ha comunicado al paciente? – inquirió con seriedad.

\- No. Estaba esperando su confirmación para hacerlo.

\- Oh, no se preocupe. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que me olvidé de algo en la habitación. De hecho, iré ahora mismo y yo misma le comunicaré las novedades… si no le importa, claro – la miró interrogante.

\- De ninguna manera, enfermera O'Malley. Por supuesto que puede decírselo usted misma. Mientras tanto, yo estaré buscando el desayuno. La veré en la habitación – sonrió nuevamente y, después de regalarle una graciosa reverencia, siguió su camino canturreando alegremente.

La enfermera O'Malley se apresuró a llegar con Terry porque quería intercambiar unas palabras con él antes de que la novata regresara.

\- Tengo buenas noticias, Terry – dijo cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí aún, Meagan? – el joven se sorprendió por la inesperada visita.

\- Solucionándote un problemita o dos, por supuesto, muchacho – rió complacida. – Ahora escucha lo que tengo para decirte antes de que tu enfermerita regrese. Conseguí que Candy intercambiara turnos conmigo así que, hoy pasará contigo todo el día y la noche – la cara del actor se transfiguró inmediatamente. – Ya, préstame atención – lo regañó. – A partir de mañana yo estaré a cargo durante el día… con lo cual quizás tengamos suerte y podamos reducir al mínimo el contacto con tu supuesta prometida. Sólo espero que no se le ocurra llegar justamente hoy.

\- Meagan, es usted un angel – el castaño no cabía en sí de asombro y agradecimiento.

\- No es para tanto, jovencito. Pero te advierto: no lo arruines.

\- No lo haré, Meagan. Lo prometo – juró con solemnidad, convencido de cada palabra. - ¿Le molesta si le pregunto algo?

\- Dispara.

\- ¿Por qué hace esto? Es decir, ¿por qué decidió ayudarnos?

\- Es una historia muy larga, Terry. Si nuestro plan es tan exitoso como espero, un día me invitarán al hermoso hogar que formarán y les contaré todo. Por ahora, baste decir que Candy me recuerda mucho a una jovencita que conocí hace muchísimos años y que, por ende, quisiera que su historia tuviera un final feliz.

\- Esperaré con ansias ese día, Meagan. Y desde ya, cuente con que será testigo de ese final feliz desde el primer banco de la Iglesia donde nos casaremos – prometió Terry con total sinceridad.

\- Te tomo la palabra – finalizó justo cuando la puerta se abría para dar paso a Candy. – Me alegro de que no le molesten los cambios, Señor Grandchester – su rostro volvió a adquirir la habitual máscara de profesionalismo y frialdad.

\- Para nada, enfermera O'Malley. Es comprensible. Nos veremos mañana – el hombre puso a trabajar todas sus cualidades actorales, fingiendo un trato cordial pero distante.

\- Hasta mañana, Señor Grandchester. Enfermera Andley – se volvió hacia la muchacha – le agradezco nuevamente su colaboración.

\- No es nada. Descanse enfermera O'Malley – la saludó Candy con suma consideración.

\- Pensé que no llegarías nunca, Pecas – comentó aparentando estar fastidiado. – Realmente no soporto a esa enfermera sargento.

\- No seas así, Terry. Es una mujer mayor y muy profesional. No creo que merezca ese trato de tu parte – lo reprendió con ternura en tanto preparaba dos humeantes tazas de té.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que tendré que soportarla durante todo el día a partir de mañana?

\- Igual que me soportas a mí, querido – le sonrió sentándose en el sillón que acababa de acomodar junto a él y descubriendo la bandeja con el desayuno. – Y como sabía que estarías de mal humor, te traje una sorpresa que quizás te endulce un poco. Mira – señaló hacia la mesilla. – Pastel de moras. Seguramente no es tan bueno como mis pasteles, pero de algo servirá – añadió con falsa presunción.

\- ¿Y tú desde cuándo cocinas, Pecas? – preguntó risueño, sabiendo perfectamente que el arte culinario no se le daba con facilidad.

\- Mmm… De vez en cuando... En general cocino cuando tengo intenciones de envenenar a alguien – le respondió con picardía. – Así que no me provoques, mocoso engreído – lo amenazó apuntándolo con el tenedor.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, bruja pecosa – alzó las manos con gesto de inocencia.

\- Así me gusta – le sonrió con satisfacción entregándole el cubierto.

Desayunaron y conversaron sobre cualquier tema sin importancia hasta saciarse. Después de largo rato, Terry miró la hora y comentó como al pasar:

\- Qué extraño que David no vino tampoco hoy para ayudarme con el baño…

\- Oh, lo había olvidado – se disculpó Candy. – Ayer se reportó enfermo y como el hospital está colapsado por la gran cantidad de heridos que están llegando desde Europa, no hay quien lo reemplace.

\- Veo que se te están olvidando varios detalles que debieras contarme, Pecas – la acusó pero sin abandonar el tono tierno que utilizaba cada vez que se dirigía a ella. – Primero, no me cuentas del cambio con la enfermera O'Malley y ahora esto…

\- Perdón, Terry… De verdad, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza hoy. Será que casi no dormí anoche… - se quiso morder la lengua en cuanto soltó esas palabras. Lo menos que necesitaba era el ahora inevitable interrogatorio.

\- Lo siento, Pecas. Quería preguntarte pero no sabía cómo – le confesó acomodando un rizo rebelde detrás de la pequeña oreja de la mujer. - ¿Cómo te fue anoche con Albert? – preguntó al fin, prodigándole una leve caricia sobre la suave mejilla. Había notado las oscuras medialunas bajo las verdes esmeraldas desde que Candy había llegado más temprano, también se había percatado de en leve enrojecimiento en los ojos, señal inequívoca de que había estado llorando por largo rato, pero no había encontrado la manera de traer el tema a colación sin pasar por entrometido.

\- Cómo me fue… - repitió la rubia. – No lo sé, Terry. Y tampoco quiero pensarlo ahora. No lo tomes a mal – le pidió mirándolo con aire suplicante.

\- No hay cuidado, Pecas – le respondió con dulzura. – Cuando quieras hablar, sabes que estoy aquí. Sólo dime una cosa. ¿Estás bien? –quería confirmar que Albert no se hubiera excedido nuevamente.

\- Sí, Terry. Estoy bien. No te preocupes – le devolvió la sonrisa. – No pasó nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte – agregó adivinando el motivo de la pregunta. – Simplemente, le planteé a Albert mi necesidad de tomar distancia por unos días para pensar y él accedió. Sólo eso.

El hombre hubiera querido indagar más al respecto, pero prefirió respetar los deseos de su pecosa y esperar a que ella quisiera brindarle más detalles cuando lo encontrara oportuno. Decidió zanjar el asunto volviendo al tema anterior.

\- ¿Sabes cuándo retornará David? – inquirió y ella agradeció mudamente que hubiera comprendido.

\- No aún. Aparentemente padece una gripe muy severa.

\- ¿Sabes qué me gustaría, Pecas?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tomar una buena ducha… Ya estoy odiando esos baños espantosos con esponja y casi sin agua o jabón con todas mis fuerzas.

\- No creo que haya problemas si cubrimos adecuadamente el yeso de tu brazo – declaró Candy después de pensarlo por un momento. – Pero debe autorizarlo el doctor Lenard. No tardará en venir a hacer su ronda matinal. Podrías preguntarle…

\- Lo haré… y si me dice que no, quizás lo amenace – bromeó haciendo reír a la rubia.

\- No lo dudo. Pero ahora déjate de tonterías, Terry. ¿Has hecho tus ejercicios?

\- Sí y ya no me duele para nada, Pecas.

\- Muéstrame entonces – se paró frente a él cruzada de brazos.

\- ¿No vas a ayudarme esta vez? – preguntó con inocencia.

\- Quiero ver cómo lo haces solo. No hagas más berrinches y comienza – lo instó y él obedeció sumisamente.

No había llegado a hacer el tercer ejercicio de respiración cuando, tal y como había predicho Candy, el doctor Lenard se hizo presente para hacer los controles de rutina.

\- Veo que avanza favorablemente, Señor Grandchester. Suspenderemos los calmantes para ver cómo evoluciona. Si continúa de esta manera, quizás podrá salir de aquí antes de lo previsto – sentenció con su aire de superioridad característico.

\- Espero que así sea, doctor – asintió Terry. – Siendo así, quisiera hacerle una consulta. ¿Existe la posibilidad de que me autorice a tomar una ducha? No soy muy afecto a los baños de esponja, ¿sabe?

\- Si toma los recaudos necesarios, no hay problema. Enfermera Andley – se volvió a la muchacha que anotaba las nuevas instrucciones en cuanto a medicación en la bitácora. – Procure cubrir apropiadamente el yeso del paciente y asístalo para que pueda tomar el baño. De más está decirle que no debe dejarlo solo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

\- Sí, señor – respondió prácticamente enterrando la cabeza en los papeles que tenía entre las manos, deseando que literalmente se la tragara la tierra. _"¿Cómo no se te ocurrió que esto sería así Candice? ¿Cuántos pacientes has atendido ya? ¿No sabías?"._

\- Gracias, doctor Lenard – lo despidió Terry después de cruzar unas cuantas palabras que la rubia, presa de la desesperación, no había logrado escuchar.

Un incómodo silencio invadió por completo la habitación. Candy, hecha una maraña de nervios, caminaba de un lado al otro ordenando la mesa del desayuno, revisando los estantes de la medicación, reacomodando la bitácora, estirando las sábanas de la cama y, por supuesto, recriminándose constantemente por su tremenda estupidez. Terry, observándola en su frenético sube y baja, no sabía si compadecerse de ella o sentirse exultante ante el giro de los acontecimientos. Fuera como fuera, había algo que compartían: la casi morbosa expectativa del inevitable contacto que en breves tendría lugar.

\- Pecas… - el hombre se decidió a terminar con la silenciosa tortura.

\- ¿Eh? – respondió la rubia sintiéndose más idiota que nunca.

\- ¿Estás molesta? – se puso de pie lentamente y comenzó a acercarse a ella sin hacer ruido.

\- No. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – no dejaba de buscar algo entre los armarios de medicinas.

\- Hey… - la tomó suavemente por el codo, obligándola a girarse. – No quiero que te sientas incómoda, Pecas.

\- No, para nada, Terry. Es mi trabajo – lo miró directamente a los ojos forzando una sonrisa que sintió que le rajaría la cara. – Avísame cuando te parezca oportuno y alistaré todo – se zafó de su mano y casi corrió en dirección opuesta, alejándose de él.

\- Bien. ¿Ahora? No tengo nada mejor que hacer – Terry comenzaba a divertirse con la escena.

\- Está bien. Terminemos con esto – concedió la enfermera sonrojándose peor de lo que ya estaba. – Iré a preparar la ducha – concluyó y se encerró en el baño. Abrió el grifo y se tomó el tiempo necesario para calmar su respiración y sus acalorados pensamientos. Se dijo mil veces que no era gran cosa, que había visto a cientos de hombres desnudos y los había ayudado a higienizarse como parte de su rol de profesional de la salud, que seguramente vería miles de hombres más a lo largo de su carrera… _"pero claro, ninguno fue ni será Terry"_ , una perversa vocecilla rió en su cerebro. Rogando que el vapor fuera lo suficientemente espeso como para ocultar su pena, abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar.

Terry se sentía como un adolescente en edad de colegio. Hasta hacía segundos se había deleitado con el mero pensamiento de las manos de ella sobre su piel desnuda, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, cómo actuar… Entró al baño en silencio, evitando cruzar su mirada con la de ella. Instintivamente cerró los ojos al sentir el pequeño par de manos posarse sobre su pecho para comenzar a desabotonar su camisa… _"Dios Santo… no creo que pueda sobrevivir a esto"._

Las manos de Candy temblaban y le costaba horrores desabotonar esa camisa. Lo había hecho ya varias veces en esos días en que lo había asistido con los ejercicios de respiración, pero esta vez todo era diferente, más próximo, más íntimo… desconocido… y a la vez… tan deseado… La rubia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo físico para evitar acariciar y besar cada centímetro de piel que iba descubriendo… ese pecho, esos brazos, los amplios hombros, el abdomen plano delineado a la perfección… _"Será mejor que me dedique a cubrir ese yeso y deje de mirarlo de esta manera o no sé qué seré capaz de hacer…"._

Terry abrió los ojos para observarla atareada con el objetivo de proteger su brazo enyesado. Acarició con la mirada cada línea de ese perfil perfecto, sus largas pestañas, su pequeña nariz surcada de pecas, el mentón suave, los labios atrayentes… bajó un poco más la vista y nuevamente deseó besar el blanco cuello y seguir descendiendo más… justo a ese lugar donde su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente producto de su agitada respiración… deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder desnudarla lentamente, tal y como ella estaba haciendo con él.

\- Listo, creo que ya está – la voz de ella temblaba tanto como sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo, pero era incapaz de evitarlo. _"¿Y ahora cómo sigo?"_ se preguntaba insistentemente e intentaba darse ánimos. Finalmente, respirando profundamente, tomó el valor necesario.

\- No – la voz enronquecida del hombre y su mano firme aprisionando la suya, justo cuando estaba por ayudarlo con el pantalón del pijama, la detuvieron en seco, obligándola a alzar la vista en mudo interrogante. – Si lo haces, no respondo por mis acciones, Candy… - el hombre ya estaba al límite de su tolerancia emocional y corporal. Si ella continuaba, estaba seguro de que acabaría por arrastrarla junto con él bajo la ducha que lo estaba esperando y terminaría por dar rienda suelta al deseo que lo desbordaba. – Yo lo haré – decidió finalmente y, dándole la espalda, soltó las tiras del pantalón que cayó a sus pies. Sin más, entró bajo la ducha, rogando que el agua ayudara a disminuir sus ansias que, llegado este punto, eran físicamente evidentes.

La mujer no recordaba jamás haber experimentado la intensidad de emociones y pensamientos lascivos que en ese preciso instante la invadían con la fuerza de un mar embravecido. Dejar vagar su mirada por cada músculo de la espalda del hombre, bajando lentamente para descubrir que su corazón se aceleraba con cada centímetro que sus ojos exploraban hasta llegar hasta el bien formado trasero, le dio, por primera vez en su vida, la definición cabal de la palabra "deseo". Sentía con cada fibra de su ser la imperiosa necesidad de tocar, acariciar, abrazar, besar a ese hombre desnudo frente a ella. Ardía en el afán de que el dueño de ese cuerpo volteara hacia ella, permitiéndole verlo en todo su esplendor. Moría porque la correspondiera de la misma manera irrefrenable e indómita.

\- Deja que te lave el cabello, Terry – pretendió que su pedido sonara con la mayor normalidad posible, pero ambos fueron conscientes del implícito ruego en la inocente frase.

Él sólo pudo responder con un gruñido, incapaz de articular palabra. Dejó que la mujer deslizara los dedos entre sus cabellos con una suavidad y lentitud torturantes, descubriendo un extraño e inesperado placer en algo que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido como excitante. Pero así era… Su Candy era excitante y cualquier cosa que ella hiciera también lo sería.

Cuando terminó de deleitarse con la sensación de los sedosos cabellos escurriéndose entre sus manos, la joven decidió permitirse el placer de tocar esa espalda y delinear cada centímetro de ella. Tomó la esponja y comenzó a enjabonarlo parsimoniosamente, embelesada con la incomparable sensación de saberlo tan cerca y, aunque sólo fuera por unos pocos minutos, tan suyo.

\- Ya puedo hacerlo solo, Pecas – casi gruño atrapando la pequeña mano que se adelantaba peligrosamente por su cintura. Le quitó gentilmente la esponja y con rapidez concluyó la tarea de enjabonarse. La sensual tortura se había vuelto exquisitamente insoportable. Necesitaba que la rubia le quitara cuanto antes las manos de encima, ya que sentía que podría estallar en cualquier momento. En un impulso, cerró uno de los grifos, intentando hallar algo de calma con el impacto del agua fría sobre su piel enardecida.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Terry? – Candy se asombró ante la inesperada reacción.

\- Por tu bien y por el mío, Pecas, intento apagar el fuego – musitó con total sinceridad, dejándola perpleja. – Es mejor que me traigas la bata y que me dejes a solas por unos minutos – le pidió cortando finalmente la corriente de agua. Ella obedeció sin emitir un sonido más y salió del cuarto de baño.

Casi media hora después, Terry regresó a la habitación vestido solo con el pantalón del pijama. Encontró a la enfermera viendo absorta por la ventana, con la cabeza apoyada contra el frío cristal. Se acercó cautelosamente y deslizó con suavidad la mano sobre el pequeño talle, acercándola a su pecho. Para su satisfacción, ella no puso ningún tipo de resistencia.

\- ¿Estás bien, Pecas?

La enfermera asintió levemente. Todavía no conseguía descifrar completamente todo el cúmulo de sensaciones que la había embargado apenas minutos atrás, pero intuía muy en lo profundo que esa sería, por mucho tiempo, la experiencia más excitante y sobrecogedora que hubiera tenido oportunidad de probar en su vida. El tiempo se había detenido, el mundo había dejado de girar y sólo habían existido ellos dos, amándose en silencio, sin poder expresarlo con palabras, pero transmitiendo cada uno de sus sentimientos a través de sus cuerpos incapaces de obedecer a la razón.

\- Deberías acostarte y descansar un poco, Terry. No deberías forzarte más por un rato – consiguió retomar sus funciones de enfermera a regañadientes, ya que se sentía tan a gusto reconfortada por el calor de ese cuerpo a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Me ayudas con la camisa? – murmuró acercándose al oído de la mujer, sin percatarse de los escalofríos que generó de manera involuntaria.

\- Oh, no me había dado cuenta – Candy se apartó casi de un salto. Era cierto que no había reparado en la semidesnudez de Terry.

\- Vamos, Pecas – rió él al notar la repentina incomodidad en la enfermera. – Definitivamente ahora puedes decir que me has visto más desnudo que esto.

\- Eso fue muy distinto, mocoso engreído – le recriminó pasándole la manga de manera casi violenta. – No estaba más que cumpliendo con mi deber profesional – concluyó cerrando furiosa los botones y mirándolo con petulancia. – Ahora ve a acostarte hasta la hora del almuerzo.

\- Sí, mi capitán – le respondió burlonamente, pero antes de apartarse tomó la barbilla de la mujer y, con toda delicadeza, le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla. – Y gracias, amor.

Candy quiso protestar pero, en lugar de ello, se sonrojó como una colegiala. Terry sólo le sonrió de esa manera tan única y acató la orden que la mujer acababa de impartirle: se recostó y comenzó a releer sus líneas de "Othelo".

Después del almuerzo, el cansancio de la joven enfermera se hizo demasiado evidente. Bostezaba sin cesar y casi le era imposible sostener la cabeza en su sitio.

\- ¿Por qué no intentas dormir un poco, Pecas? – le sugirió Terry con dulzura y preocupación.

\- Imposible. Estoy en horario de trabajo – le respondió desperezándose.

\- Y así estarás hasta mañana en la mañana, Candy. Vamos, trata de descansar.

\- Eso quisiera, Terry. Pero tú me necesitas y además, si llega a entrar el doctor Lenard o alguna otra enfermera…

\- Hagamos algo. Trae ese sillón junto a mi cama. Yo me quedaré acostado repasando mis líneas. Te prometo que si necesito algo o alguien toca a la puerta, te despertaré enseguida.

\- Está bien, tú ganas – cedió finalmente, reconociendo que ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas para continuar después de una larga noche de insomnio a la cual se había sumado toda la excitación de la mañana. – Pero que ni se te ocurra levantarte si yo no estoy despierta. ¿Estamos? – concluyó en tanto acercaba el sillón junto a él, colocándolo en la posición exacta para que el hombre pudiera alcanzar a tocarla en caso de ser necesario.

\- Clarísimo, Pecas – le sonrió con indulgencia. – Dulces sueños… o mejor aún, sueña conmigo.

\- Hasta luego, engreído – se acurrucó y a los pocos segundos cayó en un profundo sueño.

Terry intentó concentrarse en su libreto, pero lo pudo la tentación de observarla: era extraño, la conocía hacía tanto tiempo y jamás había tenido la posibilidad de verla dormida. Parecía un angel, con los rizos rubios enmarcando a la perfección ese rostro de finas líneas que no perdía el rastro de sonrisa ni siquiera en sueños. El actor, conmovido ante la visión, deseó poder verla así por el resto de las noches y las mañanas de su vida. Tan absorto estaba en su observación que no notó que la puerta de la habitación se abría y alguien entraba sigilosamente.

\- Veo que la calidad de atención de las enfermeras de este hospital es bastante "particular" – una suave voz femenina cortó el silencio reinante como el filo de una navaja, haciendo que el hombre se volviera sobresaltado a ver a la intrusa.

\- Sussanah – musitó desconcertado, pues no sabía interpretar lo que implicaban las palabras que la mujer acababa de pronunciar y su tono había sonado demasiado extraño. De repente, las palabras de Meagan regresaron a sus pensamientos: ¿querría realmente colaborar o entorpecer las cosas? ¿Podía confiar en ella? El peso de su mentira, dicha en un momento de desesperación, caía sobre él como un pesado yugo, haciendo que se arrepintiera y se reprochara por milésima vez. Al ver el rostro de la que ahora consideraba su amiga, por primera vez en su vida, Terry rogó a Dios por ayuda: _"Por favor, por favor… no dejes que nos separe nuevamente… por favor…"_.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena la espera? Espero sus Reviews MUY ANSIOSA.

Ahora, una pequeñísima encuesta de opinión: ¿Qué prefieren? Que retome a la "Gusana", perdón, "Sussanah" que todas conocemos (léase, mala, taimada, manipuladora) o que le de la oportunidad de tener un noble motivo y que finalmente haga las cosas bien? Tengo las dos opciones y no sé bien por cuál inclinarme. Para que sepan, igualmente, tengo pensada alguna otra villana para la historia... pero, si quieren más de una o dos... Sussie siempre es una opción.

Besos, abrazos y bendiciones a todas. Nos leemos la próxima!


	8. Capítulo 8

Wowwww. Qué más puedo hacer que agradecerles todos los comentarios, el aliento, las sugerencias... Este proyecto inició hace bastante menos de dos meses y ya llegamos al octavo capítulo y cada vez con más ganas y más ideas para seguir adelante. Todo eso, se los debo a ustedes y es por ustedes que todos los días, a pesar del cansancio o los problemas, me tomo el tiempo necesario para tratar de hacer lo mejor. Así que gadamigrandchest, Zucix, Liz, Nadia, Clauseri, Nekito 1, Norma Angélica, Mónica y todas las que no comentan pero sé que están, este GRACIASSSSSSSSSSS enorme es para ustedes y este pequeño gran proyecto también.

Regresando a las formalidades, les informo que por voto prácticamente unánime, se han conseguido una Sussanah buena (dentro de lo humanamente posible). Veremos qué sale de esto jajajaja.

También veremos a partir de ahora cambios en algunos otros personajes... ¡Paciencia!

AVISO IMPORTANTE: el capítulo próximo se las trae. Tengo pensado algo que les va a gustar mucho peeeeero puede ser un poquito más largo de lo habitual... así que quizás tarde un par de días más en actualizarlo. De todas maneras, les prometo que VALDRÁ LA PENA!

Bendiciones, besos y abrazos virtuales a todas... Espero, como siempre ansiosa sus comentarios y las dejo en buena compañía.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VIII**

 _ **Porque te tengo y no**_  
 _ **porque te pienso**_  
 _ **porque la noche está de ojos abiertos**_  
 _ **porque la noche pasa y digo amor**_  
 _ **porque has venido a recoger tu imagen**_  
 _ **y eres mejor que todas tus imágenes**_  
 _ **porque eres linda desde el pie hasta el alma**_  
 _ **porque eres buena desde el alma a mí**_  
 _ **porque te escondes dulce en el orgullo**_  
 _ **pequeña y dulce**_  
 _ **corazón coraza**_

 _ **porque eres mía**_  
 _ **porque no eres mía**_  
 _ **porque te miro y muero**_  
 _ **y peor que muero**_  
 _ **si no te miro amor**_  
 _ **si no te miro**_

 _ **porque tú siempre existes dondequiera**_  
 _ **pero existes mejor donde te quiero**_  
 _ **porque tu boca es sangre**_  
 _ **y tienes frío**_  
 _ **tengo que amarte amor**_  
 _ **tengo que amarte**_  
 _ **aunque esta herida duela como dos**_  
 _ **aunque te busque y no te encuentre**_  
 _ **y aunque**_  
 _ **la noche pase y yo te tenga**_  
 _ **y no.**_

 _ **Mario Benedetti – Corazón coraza**_

Después del desayuno, Annie Britter se detuvo frente al estudio y se tomó un instante antes de tocar la puerta. Albert no tenía por costumbre mandarla a llamar y mucho menos mediante una nota entregada a través de la servidumbre. Esa mañana, la morena intuía a qué podía referirse esta cita, aunque poco le cuadraba con el hombre cauto y racional que conocía desde hacía años. Sin embargo, tenía pleno conocimiento de que todo había cambiado desde hacía poco más de una semana atrás, cuando Terry había regresado a la vida de Candy, desbaratando todos los planes del rubio.

\- Pasa – fue la seca indicación del hombre al oír el tímido llamado.

\- Buenos días, Albert. ¿Querías verme? – lo saludó la muchacha apenas asomándose.

\- Sí. Siéntate – el pésimo humor era evidente tanto en su tono de voz como en el semblante desencajado. – Y deja de fingir, Annie. No es necesario que me vendas ningún personaje – le lanzó directamente en cuanto hubo tomado asiento frente a él.

\- ¿Qué? – Annie se sobresaltó y sus lánguidos ojos azules se posaron sobre él sorprendidos.

\- Que no soy idiota, Annie. Y tú tampoco. Tal y como lo había previsto, fuiste directamente a contarle a Candy que yo tardaría unos días más en llegar. ¿Qué pretendías?

\- No pensé que eso fuera un secreto, Albert – le respondió azorada por el modo acusador en que le estaba hablando.

\- No era un secreto. Pero no había necesidad de que corrieras a contárselo. Y por lo que entiendo, lo hiciste delante de Terry – el sonrojo en la morena le dio la pauta de que había dado en el blanco. – Así que de eso se trataba – los ojos turquesa echaron chispas furibundas. – Fuiste a contárselo "a él"… seguramente para que administrara correctamente el tiempo y se animara a dar "su gran paso" – rió con sarcasmo. - ¿Quién iba a imaginar que la dulce, recatada y tímida Annie Britter no es más que una zorra manipuladora?

\- ¿Yo soy una manipuladora? – la morena se puso de pie y, a pesar de que las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarla, su determinación por defenderse y defender a su hermana la mantuvieron firme. - ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Albert? ¿No eras tú el que quería que Terry diera el paso para luego decepcionar a Candy y tú aparecer como el caballero de brillante armadura dispuesto a socorrer a la damisela en desgracia? – lo enfrentó directamente, dejándolo perplejo por una fracción de segundo.

\- ¡Bien, señorita Britter! – rió nuevamente al salir de la sorpresa. – Ahora muestras las garras… esas que sabes esconder tan bien ante el idiota de mi sobrino. Pero es muy inteligente de tu parte que reconozcas que a mí no puedes venir a engatusarme como a él. Dime… ¿qué has hecho para que te lo contara? ¿Qué clase de artilugios de mujerzuela usaste para obtener una información tan detallada? – la miró de arriba abajo con desprecio.

\- Hasta aquí llegó esta conversación, Albert – levantó la cabeza con dignidad. – No voy a soportar un solo insulto más de tu parte – se giró y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida, sin notar que Albert, con su agilidad felina, se había levantado y se acercaba a ella rápidamente.

En menos de dos segundos estaba frente a ella, empujándola y arrinconándola contra el escritorio.

\- El que decide cuando se termina esta conversación soy yo, Annie. Y si no quieres un escándalo que te arruine el compromiso ahora mismo, mejor será que te quedes bien calladita y me escuches con atención.

Ella asintió, realmente aterrorizada por este desconocido frente a ella y más al notar el leve aroma etílico que se mezclaba con la fragante colonia masculina. Albert estaba frustrado, furioso… y ebrio. Una peligrosa combinación.

\- Ten en cuenta lo siguiente y grábatelo en esa cabeza, Annie, porque sólo lo diré una vez – ella sólo tragó en seco, mirándolo como un venado asustadizo a punto de ser cazado. – Nunca, jamás vuelvas a intentar nada que pueda perjudicar mi relación con Candy. Nunca. Usa esa boca tan bonita que tienes – le miró los labios lascivamente, haciéndola estremecer de temor – para lo que sea que hagas para mantener a Archie contento, pero por el resto, ni se te ocurra abrirla o pagarás muy caro las consecuencias. Si vuelvo a enterarme de que intentaste cualquier cosa a favor de Terry o en contra mía, te puedes ir despidiendo de mi sobrino, de tu buen nombre, de tu fortuna y de todos los privilegios con los que cuentas.

\- No puedes hacer eso, Albert – un torrente de lágrimas se derramaba copiosamente por sus mejillas ahora pálidas.

\- Pruébame – la desafió con una sarcástica sonrisa, acercándose más a ella amenazante, casi consiguiendo que la espalda de la morena rozara los papeles apilados sobre el escritorio en su intento de alejarse.

\- Está bien… Albert… Pero, por favor, déjame – gimió Annie temblando de miedo.

\- ¿Qué demonios significa todo esto? – la voz de Archie resonó escandalosamente interrumpiendo la escena.

\- Señor William, ¡qué está pasando aquí! – George secundó al joven, sosteniéndolo de un brazo justo a tiempo para evitar que se lanzara a golpes sobre su tío.

\- Oh, ya estamos todos – Albert se dio un paso hacia atrás, trastabillando, lo que permitió a Annie escapar sollozando directo a los brazos de su novio, quien la recibió perplejo.

A George le bastó sólo una mirada a su patrón y una simple ojeada a la botella de whiskey destapada y casi vacía sobre el escritorio para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Albert, Annie… ¿alguien me puede explicar qué sucede? – exclamó el castaño debatiéndose entre los deseos de desatar su ira y la necesidad de calmar a la mujer.

\- Dile a la traidora de tu noviecita que te cuente, Archie. Y después, si quieres seguir manteniendo a esa zorra a tu lado, procura tener las riendas más apretadas – gruñó el rubio, intentando servirse otro trago. – Y tú, déjame en paz – se dirigió furioso hacia su empleado que le había arrebatado la botella de la mano.

\- Señor William, ya está lo suficientemente ebrio. Deje esa botella y cálmese – respondió el hombre con firme cortesía, sin amilanarse ante semejante despliegue de frustración mal canalizada.

\- Te he dicho que me dejes en paz, sirviente – volvió a desafiarlo entre dientes. Acto seguido, Albert se encontró de espaldas en el suelo, con George de pie frente a él frotándose el puño con el que acababa de golpearlo directo en el rostro.

\- Y yo te dije que te calmaras, William – continuó con su tono sereno, como si nada hubiera sucedido. – Ahora levántate, pide disculpas a la señorita Britter por los insultos y acompáñame – le ordenó, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo.

\- ¿Y qué si no lo hago? Tú no eres mi padre, George.

\- Soy lo más parecido que has tenido durante la mayor parte de tu vida, William. Y no permitiré que te pongas en ridículo de esta manera. Haz lo que te digo… ya mismo.

Por alguna razón, Albert decidió obedecer y tomó la mano ofrecida, incorporándose con suma dificultad a causa de los efectos del alcohol. Sostenido por el hombre, se acercó a la puerta donde la morena aún temblaba y sollozaba abrazada a Archie. La miró de manera amenazante una vez más y, a regañadientes, ofreció una vaga disculpa.

\- Lo siento, Annie. "Espero" que no vuelva a suceder – el dejo de sarcasmo no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes.

\- Vamos, William, muévete – George lo empujó fuera del estudio. – Y mejor que sea rápido, antes de que regrese tu tía. O no sé como podrás explicarle semejante escándalo.

Albert respondió algo pero las voces se perdieron entre los pasillos de la mansión. La pareja había quedado a solas: ella llorando desconsolada, él completamente sorprendido.

\- Annie, por favor, necesito que me expliques… ¿qué fue todo eso? – la tomó por los brazos, obligándola gentilmente a separarse de su pecho.

\- Es que… Albert… me acusa de haber hecho algo para separarlo de Candy – logró decir de manera entrecortada.

\- ¿Y es cierto eso, Annie? – suspiró el muchacho, tratando de mantener la compostura.

\- ¡No! – exclamó la mujer abriendo de par en par los ojos rojos por las lágrimas. – Yo… yo fui a visitar a Candy cuando llegamos ayer… y… y, como Albert nos había dicho que regresaría unos días después que nosotros, se lo conté… eso fue lo único que hice.

\- ¿Adonde fuiste a visitar a Candy, Annie? – le preguntó después de respirar profundamente, aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta.

\- Al… al hospital – declaró en un murmullo.

\- Ajá… y le contaste a Candy que Albert tardaría en regresar frente a Terry, ¿verdad? – continuó intentando aparentar una calma que no sentía. Su novia se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y el hombre ya fue incapaz de controlar sus emociones. Le soltó los brazos de repente y se alejó dos pasos, sin dejar de mirarla, ahora realmente enfurecido. - ¿Y dices que no hiciste nada, Annie? – le gritó sin ningún tipo de reparo. - ¿Qué parte de "no intervengas" no entendiste? ¿O acaso me tomas por idiota, mujer? Explícame, porque ya no entiendo nada.

\- No hice nada, Archie. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Y en definitiva, ¿qué tiene de malo? Si el que quería que Terry decepcionara a Candy era tu propio tío – la morena volvió a ponerse a la defensiva. Había sufrido demasiados agravios como para soportar más.

\- ¡Ese no es un tema tuyo, Annie! – le reclamó.

\- Candy es un tema mío, Archie.

\- Pero fuiste en contra de Albert. Fuiste en contra de "mi" familia.

\- ¡Sí! – gritó con una fuerza que su novio jamás hubiera sospechado que podría siquiera existir dentro de ella. - ¡Claro que fui contra Albert! Y fui contra él para defender a "mi" familia. Porque Candy es justamente eso: "mi familia".

\- Eso es distinto, Annie.

\- ¿Y por qué es distinto, Archie? – rió amargamente, casi al borde de la histeria. - ¿Porque Candy no es de mi misma sangre? ¿Por qué somos dos hospicianas salvajes, como tanto le gusta decir a la tía abuela? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? ¡Vamos, admítelo! – lo retó, dejándolo boquiabierto, sin poder articular palabra. – Claro… - continuó al no conseguir respuesta. – Entonces, como hospicianas salvajes, tenemos que soportar que nos manipulen… "Yo" tengo que soportar que Albert me diga las cosas más espantosas o que la tía abuela me insulte y, lo que es peor, tengo que aguantarme que "mi novio" no salga nunca en mi defensa.

\- No es así, Annie. Espera… - pidió Archie, pero ella no quiso escucharlo.

\- Espera tú, Archibald. Porque no puedes negar lo que te estoy diciendo. Sin ir más lejos, hace unos minutos, en este mismo estudio fue George el que exigió a Albert que se disculpara conmigo. Tú fuiste incapaz de mover un dedo y, como si esto fuera poco, ahora avalas las acusaciones de tu tío regañándome por algo que es una estupidez comparado con los planes que el muy maldito tiene para con Candy. ¡Eres un hipócrita!

\- ¡No te permito…! – intentó, pero ella ya estaba ciega de furia y dolor.

\- ¿Así que ahora tampoco me permites? ¿Sabes qué, Archibald? Ya estoy harta. Estoy harta de ti, de tu estúpido tío, de tu remilgado apellido y de todo lo que tenga que ver con los Andley. ¡Me largo! Iré a empacar y esta misma noche tomaré el tren a casa de mis padres.

\- No, amor… detente… déjame explicarte – la asió por el codo, intentando evitar que abandonara el estudio. Ella se liberó con un movimiento violento y lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules destilando una desconcertante mezcla de enojo, dolor y determinación.

\- No hay nada más que decir, Archibald. No estoy dispuesta a soportar más insultos. No pienso permitir que me amenacen o que intenten extorsionarme con el amor que siento por ti. Ya te di demasiados años de oportunidades y lo único que hiciste, fue demostrarme que te importa tan poco como a ellos lo que yo sienta.

\- Pero no es así, Annie. Yo te amo…

\- Yo también te amo, Archibald. Pero ya no me alcanza. No necesito más humillaciones. Lo que necesito es un hombre con todas las letras… y evidentemente estás demasiado lejos de serlo – declaró con toda la pena del mundo a pesar de lo cual, encuadrando los hombros y manteniendo la cabeza en alto, salió del estudio sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Una niebla espesa y fría lo cubría todo con su húmeda pesadez. No se podía ver nada a más de un palmo de distancia. Candy estaba desesperada y no cejaba en la búsqueda de ese calor reconfortante que tanto ansiaba. Caminaba a ciegas, guiada sólo por los sonidos del océano golpeando sobre el casco del Mauretania, seguida por la estridente música y las burlonas voces de aquellos que festejaban ajenos al su profundo dolor. No importaba. Él estaba cerca, ella lo sabía. Y en cuanto llegara a su lado, todo lo malo se esfumaría de manera instantánea. Intentaba llamarlo, pero su garganta no respondía a sus órdenes. Sin embargo, de repente, distinguió su voz suave, aterciopelada, única. Él hablaba… estaba tan cerca, que con sólo estirar sus manos podría tocarlo. Pero había algo extraño… él debería estar llamándola a ella, sin embargo, no era su nombre el que su amada voz pronunciaba…

\- Sussanah… - aunque fue musitado en un murmullo, fue suficiente para arrastrarla fuera de su profundo sueño. La rubia enfermera abrió los ojos, incorporándose de un salto, las esmeraldas fijas en Terry que miraba, consternado, a alguien que recién había ingresado en la habitación. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y descubrió a la mujer cuyo nombre el actor acababa de vocalizar.

\- Terry, querido… - dijo con dulzura Sussanah, en tanto se acercaba al hombre apoyada firmemente sobre su bastón. – Estaba tan preocupada por ti, amor mío – se inclinó sobre él, tomando su mano. Dado que la actriz interrumpía el campo de visión de la enfermera, Candy jamás se percató de la mirada de advertencia que Terry lanzó a su "prometida", ni vio (aunque sí escuchó) el beso que ella depositó sobre la frente del joven.

\- No es nada grave, Sussie. Y ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes – fue la evidentemente desapasionada respuesta.

\- Pero debía verlo por mí misma, Terry – le guiñó un ojo con picardía y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. – Candy, tanto tiempo – se giró enfrentando a la otra mujer que aún no lograba componerse, mucho menos después del beso que había oído, y le tendió la mano. – No me alcanzará la vida para agradecerte que hayas cuidado tanto de Terry.

\- No… no hay nada que agradecer… Su… Sussanah – tartamudeó, en parte confundida por la cordialidad de la mujer, en parte porque el nudo en su garganta le dificultaba muchísimo hablar sin largarse a llorar. _"No puede haberla besado… no frente a mis ojos"_.

\- Claro que lo hay, Candy. Pero dime la verdad. ¿Es cierto que está tan bien como dice? Terry no pierde esa costumbre de mentirme para no preocuparme – le contó con naturalidad, fingiendo no sentir la mirada del hombre perforándole la espalda. Sabía que corría riesgo de ser asesinada en cualquier momento, pero lejos de amedrentarse, se sentía sumamente divertida.

\- No te ha mentido esta vez, Sussanah, puedes quedarte tranquila. Nos preocupamos mucho el primer día, más que nada por el golpe en la cabeza. Pero después de que recobró la conciencia, no ha dejado de evolucionar favorablemente – le explicó, escudándose en su disfraz de enfermera para no dejar en evidencia la angustia que la acosaba.

\- Gracias a Dios – volvió su mirada azul pálido hacia Terry. - ¿Ahora podrías explicarme qué te pasó, Terry, querido?

\- Si me disculpan – la enfermera intervino justo antes de que el hombre pudiera abrir la boca para responder, - los dejaré solos. Ahora que ha venido tu prometida, Terry, no hay motivo para que esté aquí constantemente – intentó de apagar el dejo de reproche en su comentario, adornándolo con una falsa sonrisa. – Si necesitan algo, Sussanah, podrás encontrarme en la enfermería. De lo contrario, volveré en el horario de los ejercicios de rehabilitación.

\- Espera, Candy – esta vez fue el turno de Sussanah de evitar que Terry hablara. – Hoy sólo estaré visitando a Terry por unos momentos… quizás una hora o dos… El viaje desde Nueva York ha sido demasiado tedioso y estoy muy fatigada. ¿Te molestaría cuidarlo por un día más?

\- Claro, Sussanah. Llámame cuando quieras retirarte – concedió, ya sin poder resistir los deseos de salir cuanto antes de la habitación que amenazaba con ahogarla.

\- Eso haré, Candy. Gracias de nuevo – la mujer le sonrió y ella se limitó a hacer una reverencia. Evitando que sus ojos se encontraran con el par de zafiros que la escrutaban desde la cama, giró sobre sus talones y se retiró lo más a prisa que pudo.

\- ¿Qué fue todo ese despliegue de estupidez, me quieres explicar, Sussanah? – bramó Terry ni bien la enfermera hubo cerrado la puerta de la habitación tras ella.

\- ¿No querías a tu prometida de vuelta, querido? – lo miró con dulzura en tanto tomaba asiento junto a él, en el sillón que hasta hacía un momento había ocupado Candy. – Pues, tú lo pides… tú lo tienes.

\- Te pedí que volvieras, pero podrías haber sido un poco más discreta, al menos hasta que habláramos – continuó con su temerario arranque de mal humor. – No era necesario que la angustiaras de esa manera. Lo notaste, ¿verdad?

\- Cómo no notarlo… - rió al recordar, ocasionando un estallido de ira en su amigo.

\- ¿De qué demonios te ríes, Sussanah? Esto no es gracioso. Se supone que venías a ayudarme, no a hundirme en el fango – le recriminó casi a los gritos.

\- Ya, cálmate, Terry – no podía dejar de sonreír. – Lo único que hice fue confirmar mis sospechas… y ahora sólo tenemos que pensar cómo debemos seguir… - le dirigió una enigmática mirada.

\- ¿Qué se supone que averiguaste, entonces?

\- Que esa niñita sigue tan perdidamente enamorada de ti como el primer día, querido – concluyó y quedó más que satisfecha a ver que el rostro de Terry se transfiguraba, pasando de la furia al más profundo alivio. – Oh, bien. Veo que ahora logré captar tu atención, cabeza dura – le dijo con indulgencia. Él asintió, alentándola a continuar. – Tampoco pude dejar de notar que has logrado algún avance desde que me escribieras cierta carta, ¿o me equivoco?

\- No te equivocas – respondió secamente.

\- Bien, cuéntame la situación para que pueda pensar en algunos ajustes a mi plan antes de exponerlo – lo instó.

Terry comenzó el relato desde el momento en que se había enterado del compromiso de Candy con Albert, pasando por las discusiones que habían derivado en la espantosa semana de silencio, hasta la tregua que habían acordado, la intempestiva y violenta llegada de Albert y lo poco que sabía del distanciamiento en el que ahora se encontraba la pareja. Por supuesto, omitió mencionar los detalles más personales y, aún embargado por cierta desconfianza hacia quien lo escuchaba, tampoco habló acerca de Meagan, sus impresiones y su ofrecimiento de ayuda. Simplemente, se limitó a informarle que, a partir de esa misma noche, la rubia enfermera pasaría a cubrir el turno nocturno.

\- Como verás, Sussie… en realidad hoy me encuentro enfrentando otro problema… y es mucho más grave que el que llegué a contarte en mi carta.

\- Y ese problema es…

\- Que le dije a Candy que seguía comprometido contigo, por supuesto – declaró con amargura.

\- Es cierto… y ahora que estoy aquí… - fijó la vista en la manos sobre su regazo.

\- No me malentiendas, Sussie – intentó disculparse. – Me alegra que estés aquí y te lo agradezco enormemente… Sólo pienso que si hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio, quizás las cosas serían distintas.

\- Tienes razón, seguramente Albert ni siquiera sería un inconveniente llegado a este punto. ¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora? – volvió a mirarlo.

\- No tengo la menor idea… - suspiró profundamente, pasándose la mano entre los cabellos castaños.

\- Bien. Entonces déjame decirte lo que pienso.

\- Te escucho.

\- Tenemos que andar con cuidado y tomarnos algo de tiempo – comenzó pensativamente. - ¿Por cuánto más estarás aquí?

\- Tres o cuatro semanas, como máximo.

\- Entiendo. Sí, con eso será suficiente… - dijo más para sí misma que para él. – Primeramente, creo que lo mejor será dejar pasar al menos una semana más para que esos celos que hace unos minutos empezaron a carcomerla crezcan lo suficiente – lo miró directamente a los azules zafiros y se sorprendió al notar su descontento. - ¿Qué te pasa ahora, Terry?

\- Que no quiero que sufra de esa manera, Sussanah. Yo he estado en ese lugar durante demasiado tiempo en estos últimos días y te juro que lo último que quisiera es que ella pase por lo mismo.

\- Sigo creyendo que es necesario. Eso servirá de motor para que…

\- No conoces a Candy – la interrumpió con brusquedad. – No es la clase de persona que actúe por celos… sólo se aguantará y callará… y sufrirá en silencio… así es ella.

\- No entiendes, Terry. Sé que no va a estallar y que sufrirá… pero como te dije al principio, sólo será por unos días… Hasta que… - se interrumpió sonriendo ante la idea que estaba tomando forma en su maquiavélica mente.

\- ¿Hasta qué? Habla, por favor – ya el actor estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Hasta que yo vuelva a dejarte, claro.

\- Estás loca, Sussie – le dijo sin compasión, impresionado por lo descabellado del plan.

\- Si quieres me marcho ahora mismo y le cuentas la verdad tú solito y soportas las consecuencias… - amagó a levantarse, a modo de desafío.

\- No quiero mentirle de nuevo, Sussanah. No puedo hacerlo.

\- Entonces piensa que no le estarías mintiendo, Terry. La verdad es que yo te dejé libre… y así seguirá siendo. Sólo modificaremos un poco el momento y la escenografía – concluyó abarcando la habitación con un gracioso gesto de su mano. – Es más… puedes tomar la situación de la siguiente manera: lo de hace unas semanas, fue un ensayo. Y en unos días haremos la representación oficial – sonrió satisfecha ante su propia analogía.

\- No sé si podré hacerlo… - declaró pensativo. Si bien el plan parecía perfecto y amortiguaba un gran porcentaje de su sentimiento de culpa por mentirle, aún no terminaba de cerrarle.

\- No tienes que decidirlo ahora, Terry – se dispuso a apaciguarlo un poco. – Vendré a verte a diario, así que cuando te sientas preparado, ultimaremos detalles… O quizás se te ocurra algo mejor. Es tu decisión – le dijo con serenidad y, para amenizar un poco el momento, se dispuso a contarle las novedades que traía desde su Nueva York natal.

* * *

Candy salió de la habitación intentando con todas sus fuerzas que las lágrimas que se agolpaban tras sus esmeraldas no encontraran su camino hacia el exterior. La angustia que sentía en ese preciso momento, le dificultaba enormemente la respiración y, siguiendo su primer impulso, se encaminó a toda velocidad hacia los extensos jardines del Hospital Santa Juana. Una vez fuera, se detuvo y, cerrando los ojos, aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire fresco, como si este fuera capaz de calmar la opresión que sentía en el pecho. Sabía de antemano que este momento llegaría, pero a fuerza de no pensar en ello, jamás había llegado a imaginar que sería tan doloroso. Ver a Terry junto a Sussanah, presenciar como ella lo besaba, escuchar lo buen novio que era al no querer preocuparla… y tener que soportar de por vida esos recuerdos y los que se quedarían grabados en su mente con el transcurso de las próximas semanas, le apuñalaba desde el corazón hasta lo más profundo del alma. Para colmo de males, todo había sucedido justo después del momento de mayor felicidad de su vida, instantes después de que se hubiera dado el permiso de experimentar sensaciones tan sublimes como lo habían sido esos minutos de intimidad robada… Era demasiado… No podía soportarlo… ¡Cuánto deseaba escapar! ¡Cuánto deseaba olvidarse de todo! Cuánto deseaba no ser capaz de imaginar que pronto, todo eso que había sentido como propio, formaría parte del patrimonio exclusivo de esa otra mujer que ahora acompañaba a su amor… ¿Y cómo soportaría las próximas noches junto a él? ¿Cómo haría para ocultar sus celos, su desazón, su tristeza al saberlo tan cerca de su cuerpo y, a la vez, tan lejano de su alcance?

\- ¡Candy! ¡Oh, Candy! – una familiar voz femenina la detuvo justo antes de que pudiera trepar al árbol más alto que había podido encontrar en los jardines.

\- ¿Annie? – se giró sorprendida, no sin antes limpiarse del rostro un par de lágrimas que habían logrado penetrar sus barreras. – Annie, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? – corrió a abrazar a su morena amiga que se acercaba pálida y deshecha a su encuentro.

\- Ay, Candy, hermana querida – la abrazó también intentando ocultar su propio dolor. – Pasé por la enfermería y me dijeron que habías salido porque llegó la prometida de Terry… ¿Entendí bien? ¿Tú estás bien? – le preguntó. Por primera vez en su vida, decidió postergar sus propios problemas para escuchar a su amiga.

\- No lo sé, Annie – le respondió sonriendo con tristeza. – Sí, llegó Sussanah. Y no sé que siento… o qué debo sentir – intentó explicarle en tanto se sentaban lado a lado en una de las bancas. – Estos días han sido tan extraños… - suspiró, hundiendo la cabeza entre las manos. – Estar comprometida con Albert, pensando en casarme con él… - Annie se alegró de que su amiga no pudiera notar su expresión con la sola mención del rubio. – pero… anoche… la pelea que tuve con él… y no sé qué haré respecto de nuestra relación tampoco… le dije que necesito tiempo para pensarlo – Annie por fin pudo comprender a qué se debía todo el escándalo de esa mañana, pero decidió guardar silencio y dejar que la rubia se desahogara.- Y luego… estar tan cerca de Terry… No es que me hubiera ilusionado… pero ahora, con Sussanah aquí… es todo tan… definitivo… - no pudo continuar, a riesgo de largarse a llorar como una niña herida.

\- No te imaginas cómo te entiendo, Candy – musitó la morena con absoluta sinceridad, abrazando a su cabizbaja amiga.

\- Pero tú no viniste por eso, Annie – reaccionó la rubia después de algunos minutos de silencio y se incorporó a observar a su compañera. - ¿Y cómo es eso de que puedes entenderme? – le preguntó, adivinando que algo andaba demasiado mal.

\- Ay, Candy… No quisiera decirte esto justo ahora…

\- Annie, ¿qué está sucediendo? – la apremió con severidad.

\- Es que… en realidad, yo venía a despedirme, Candy. Esta noche tomaré el tren a La Porte y me iré a casa.

\- ¿Qué? – la enfermera no cabía en sí de asombro.

\- Lo que oyes, amiga – contestó con amargura. – Yo… yo rompí con Archie – confesó en un susurro, bajando la mirada.

\- Dios mío, Annie. ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Qué pasó? – Candy estaba realmente impresionada.

\- No importa ahora. Más adelante te contaré todo… - le prometió haciendo uso de una determinación muy poco común en la habitualmente débil y temerosa Annie. – Aunque ahora no sé qué hacer… No quiero dejarte sola, hermana mía – le tomó las manos mirándola con sincera preocupación.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte un par de días conmigo, Annie? – la rubia ofreció en un impulso. – Creo que ambas nos necesitamos demasiado… después podrás volver a casa – casi le rogó y dio un saltito de emoción al notar que la morena no tardó un segundo en iluminarse.

\- Nada me gustaría más, Candy – le contestó con genuino deleite.

\- Sólo hay un detalle – bajó la mirada, al recordar. – Esta noche no estaré en casa… De hecho me quedaré aquí todas las noches a partir de hoy – trató de no mirar los claros ojos que la escrutaban. – Me lo pidió esta mañana la enfermera O'Malley… Pero eso nos dará más tiempo para estar juntas durante el día – finalizó sonriente, intentando escapar, aunque fuera por un rato, del inevitable interrogatorio.

\- Está bien – la morena decidió que indagaría más en otro momento. – Pero te pediré que me prestes tus llaves… Quiero ir a la mansión Andley, tomar mis pertenencias y largarme cuanto antes de allí, por favor.

\- Claro, Annie. Sólo te pediré un favor… Es que… Albert dejó en mi casa un par de libros y un abrigo… - recordó. – Ya los separé y los dejé en el recibidor del apartamento. ¿Podrías enviárselos? No quiero que tenga excusas para aparecerse…

\- Por supuesto, Candy – la miró comprensivamente.

\- ¡Gracias! Ahora mismo iré a buscar… Oh, Dios… - se detuvo. – Las llaves están en mi bolso…

\- ¿Y?

\- Y mi bolso está en la habitación de Terry – se llevó un puño a la frente con frustración.

\- Iré a buscarlo – la osadía de su amiga la tomó por sorpresa. – Y de paso aprovecharé para incomodar un poco a la feliz pareja.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi amiga? – le preguntó anonadada, haciendo que la morena riera como una chiquilla traviesa.

\- Soy yo, Candy querida. Y recuerda esto… "Nadie" hace llorar a mi hermana sin sufrir las consecuencias – le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, consiguiendo que la rubia se uniera a su risa al darse cuenta de que, por primera vez en la vida, los roles parecían haber cambiado.

\- ¿Qué harás, Annie? Por favor, no seas demasiado…

\- No te preocupes, Candy – la detuvo antes de que pudiera decir nada más. – Sólo le daré a Terry algo en qué pensar. Tú espérame en la oficina. Sólo demoraré unos minutos – declaró poniéndose de pie para iniciar la marcha y sin dejar más lugar a protestas.

\- Permiso… Buenos días – una preciosa y aniñada joven morena ingresó a la habitación de Terry después de que hubieran contestado a su tímido llamado. - ¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Terry? – le preguntó con un hilo de voz que, al interpelado, no le llamó para nada la atención.

\- Buenos días, Annie. Qué gusto verte – la recibió con su habitual parquedad. – Estoy mejorando a diario, gracias. Sussanah – se volvió hacia la mujer rubia sentada a su lado, - te presento a la señorita Annie Britter. Annie ha estudiado conmigo y con Candy en Inglaterra.

\- Un gusto conocerte, Annie – la saludó cordialmente la actriz.

\- Annie – continuó Terry con las formalidades, - ella es…

\- Oh, claro que la conozco – interrumpió la morena sonrojada. – Señorita Marlowe… - fingió un suspiro de admiración. – No sabe lo que significa para mí conocerla… - la miró obnubilada, retorciendo sus manos nerviosamente y pareciendo mucho menor de lo que era. Definitivamente, en lo que actuación se refería, Annie no tenía nada que envidiarle a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Sussanah aceptó el cumplido con una incómoda inclinación de su cabeza. El hombre intervino con el objetivo de desviar la atención.

\- Si buscas a Candy…

\- Oh, no Terry. Gracias. Ya la he visto – le respondió antes de que pudiera terminar. – Está haciendo algo de papeleo en la oficina de enfermeras… por eso he venido. En realidad, he venido a buscar algo en su bolso. Ella me dijo que lo había dejado aquí – observó inquisitivamente al joven.

\- Sí, ahí está – Terry le señaló una silla junto a la puerta y ella se dio vuelta para encontrar lo que buscaba.

\- Eso es, gracias, Terry – dijo con suavidad mientras se acercaba a su objetivo. – En realidad – explicó distraídamente mientras rebuscaba entre las pertenencias de su amiga, - Candy me pidió que le devolviera a Albert algo de ropa que se dejó olvidada en el apartamento –se incorporó y volvió a enfrentar al hombre, llaves en mano. – Aquí están… Ya no los molestaré más – declaró volviendo a su tímido sonrojo y bajando la mirada como si estuviera avergonzada. – Me alegra verte tan bien, Terry… Señorita Marlowe – se volvió a dirigir a la mujer que no había vuelto a emitir sonido, sino que miraba al hombre con una inquisitiva expresión – un placer haberla visto aunque sea por unos momentos. Cuide bien de su prometido – _"si puedes, maldita"_ agregó internamente, pero sin perder su semblante angelical.

\- Gracias a ti por preocuparte, Annie – la despidió Terry con amabilidad, aunque la mujer notó, henchida de satisfacción, que la semilla de su venganza ya había prendido. Él estaba realmente molesto.

\- El placer ha sido mutuo, señorita Britter – Sussanah devolvió la gentileza. - ¿Podría pedirle un favor, si no es demasiada molestia? – le preguntó.

\- Como no… me sentiría honrada…

\- Si ve a Candy, ¿le diría que ya estoy lista para partir? Por supuesto esperaré a que ella termine con su trabajo. No hay prisa.

\- Iré inmediatamente a avisarle, no se preocupe, señorita Marlowe – hizo una graciosa reverencia y se retiró con tanta timidez como había entrado.

Instantes después, encontró a su amiga aguardando ansiosa por su retorno.

\- ¡Todo listo! – anunció sonriente. – Ahora iré a empacar y te esperaré en casa mañana por la mañana, Candy – la abrazó a afectuosamente. – Dice esa mujer que ya puedes volver a la habitación porque ya se quiere ir – le informó con desagrado. - Ah, lo olvidaba… - agregó a último momento – no le digas a Terry que estaré en tu apartamento.

\- Annie, ¿qué hiciste? – se alejó para dirigirle una mirada de reproche.

\- Ya te lo dije, amiga. Tiene algo en qué pensar… Pero no te preocupes – le sonrió para tranquilizarla. – Mientras te mantengas en calma, estarás bien. Mañana te contaré todo – la besó fraternalmente y se alejó corriendo para terminar con la triste tarea que tenía por delante.

* * *

Las horas que precedieron a la llegada de la noche fueron bastante largas e incómodas. Una máscara de fingida cordialidad se había instalado entre Candy y Terry, quienes intentaban con todas sus fuerzas acorazar sus heridos corazones para que no sufrieran más desencantos. De todas maneras, para ambos, se trataba de una tarea casi titánica, ya que la mutua presencia, los recuerdos frescos del deseo a flor de piel y los punzantes celos recién adquiridos amenazaban de manera constante el control que precariamente lograban ejercer sobre sus emociones.

Candy no tenía idea de lo que Annie podría haberle dicho al actor, pero estaba segura de que había sido la causa de ese mal humor en el que se encontraba sumido. De todas maneras, no le importaba. Ella también estaba herida. No lograba conciliar que él hubiera sido tan descarado de besar a Sussanah en su presencia, mucho menos, después de que minutos antes de la llegada de la mujer, prácticamente le hubiera confesado que moría de deseo por ella. No. Definitivamente ese hombre no tenía corazón si era capaz de hacer una cosa así. Por supuesto, Sussanah tenía todo el derecho de llegar y arrojarse en brazos de su prometido, preocupada como estaba. Pero él debería haber sido lo suficientemente considerado como para guardar las formas y esperar a que estuvieran solos para besarla. Ahora la enfermera debería convivir para siempre con el recuerdo del amor de su vida haciendo toda una escena romántica con otra. _"Maldito seas, engreído. Sé que no tengo nada que reclamarte, pero esto no podré perdonártelo mientras viva"_ , le juró silenciosamente una y mil veces, mientras que, echando mano de todo su orgullo, se tragaba una a una las lágrimas que hubiera querido derramar.

Al mismo tiempo, Terry iba y venía dando vueltas sobre algunas preguntas sin respuesta y un cóctel siniestro entre expectativas y celos amenazaba con ahogarlo en cualquier momento. Sí, evidentemente la escenita montada por Sussanah había sido todo un éxito: Candy estaba celosa y lo había estado desde el mismísimo momento en que su "prometida" lo hubiera saludado. De eso no le cabía la menor duda. Y, si bien en un principio había querido ahorrarle a Candy pasar por esa dolorosa situación, ahora hasta podía hallar un cierto regocijo. _"Me lo debes, Pecas… Definitivamente me lo debes"_. Desde que la inocente Annie hubiera comentado que iría a buscar las pertenencias de Albert al apartamento de Candy, la mente del hombre no paraba de trabajar a un ritmo vertiginoso. Por un lado, si la rubia había decidido enviarle sus cosas de vuelta, eso seguramente significaba que estaba determinada a ponerle un punto final al noviazgo y eso era suficiente para hacerlo saborear el dulce resabio de la victoria. Sin embargo, el detalle de que se tratara nada más y nada menos que de "la ropa" del rubio, le retorcía las entrañas. ¿Cuál era el motivo para que las ropas de Albert estuvieran "olvidadas" en casa de la mujer? No quería siquiera imaginarlo… pero no podía dejar de torturarse preguntándoselo.

\- Iré a buscarte la cena, Terry – anunció Candy con esa fría e impersonal sonrisa que había utilizado durante las últimas horas.

\- "Nuestra" comida, dirás – el hombre se negó a levantar la vista del libreto que estaba estudiando frenéticamente.

\- Por ahora no tengo hambre. Ya vengo – quiso dar por terminada la conversación.

\- Si no vas a cenar conmigo, no te molestes. No pienso comer solo.

\- Tienes que comer, Terry – la paciencia de la enfermera se estaba agotando, aunque sospechaba que la de él también.

\- Tú también, Candy. Pero si voy a tener que soportarte toda la noche de mal humor porque has decidido hacer un berrinche de colegiala mañosa y resolviste no probar bocado, tú tendrás que soportar lo mismo de mi parte – hablaba con calma, sin desviar la mirada del libro, totalmente consciente de que la rubia ardía de ira.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – chilló acercándose en un impulso hasta quedar cerca de la cama donde él seguía recostado de manera indolente y soberbia.

\- Ehhh – fingió dudar por un momento. – Oh, sí… Colegiala mañosa – repitió sin ninguna inflexión en particular.

\- Eres un patán engreído insufrible – estalló finalmente, mientras le arrebataba el libreto con furia. – Si no estuvieras convaleciente, te juro que…

No pudo terminar con la diatriba porque, con una agilidad y velocidad increíbles para las limitaciones que deberían haber correspondido a su estado de salud, Terry ya estaba de pie, frente a ella, echando chispas a través de los hipnotizantes zafiros.

\- Si no estuviera convaleciente, ¿qué? – la desafió abiertamente. – Vamos, Pecas. Aquí me tienes. Dime lo que vas a hacerme…

\- Además de engreído eres un completo idiota – le lanzó y dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse, pero no pudo ir más allá porque el fuerte brazo del hombre la atrajo violentamente contra el cálido cuerpo masculino.

\- Sí, tienes razón, Pecas. Soy un completo idiota y es por tu culpa – le dijo, hablando muy cerca de su rostro, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos para que entendiera por completo el trasfondo de sus palabras. – Pero si quieres que se me quite lo idiota o lo engreído… hay una manera…

\- Oh, Dios mío. ¿Cómo no lo dijiste antes? - rió con sarcasmo, maldiciéndose a sí misma por encontrarse tan indefensa en ese abrazo. – Dime cuál es la manera y terminemos con esto – le reclamó.

\- Es tan simple, Pecas… con sólo una palabra puedes cambiar todo lo que quieras – le sonrió seductoramente, cambiando por completo el semblante casi salvaje que había mantenido hasta el momento. - Pídemelo – le miró los labios que moría por saborear y bajó el tono de voz hasta que se convirtió en un murmullo que hizo que la piel de la mujer se erizara completamente.

\- ¿De… deja de ser un idiota? – tartamudeó fingiendo no entender.

Terry rió con suavidad, sin caer en la trampa.

\- Piénsalo mejor… porque así no lo conseguirás ni en un millón de años, mi amor – le dijo con el mismo todo juguetón y ronroneante, muy cerca de su oído y, después de darle un suave beso en ese lugar sensible donde la oreja se une al cuello, la liberó del abrazo. – Ahora ve a buscar la cena, Pecas… y mejor que sea para dos – le acarició la mejilla. – Si eres una buena niña, te permitiré ayudarme a repasar mis líneas antes de dormir. ¿Quieres?

\- Si no me quedo dormida antes… - bromeó tratando de disipar los escalofríos que, a pesar de no estar más encerrada en su abrazo, no dejaba de sentir.

\- Si quieres puedo hacerte lugar en mi cama… Es algo estrecha, pero si nos acostamos bien juntos bastará – le sonrió con malicia, sólo para incomodarla.

\- Ya deja la estupidez, Terry – se sonrojó furiosamente. – Mejor me largo o terminaré golpeándote – alzó la nariz con petulancia, provocando una nueva carcajada en el hombre.

\- Sí, mejor vete, Pecas – se burló. – Escapa mientras puedas, amor.

Candy jamás hubiera podido imaginar que ensayar el libreto de una obra teatral podía llegar a ser un trabajo tan arduo y tedioso. Seguramente, la personalidad meticulosa y obsesivamente detallista de Terry convertía todo en algo mucho más complejo, pero no por ello menos fascinante. La rubia no podía más que observarlo embobada mientras él se metía en la piel de Otelo, volviéndose uno con su personaje, transformándose por completo en cuerpo y alma en ese ser atormentado, celoso y desgarrado de dolor… tan parecido a él… Si la mujer estaba impresionada con la belleza de su actuación en una simple habitación de hospital, no le cabía en la cabeza la magistral representación que haría en un teatro, respaldado por verdaderos actores y con escenografía, vestuario y maquillajes que lo complementaran. De repente se transportó en el tiempo, regresando a ese sublime momento en que lo había visto interpretando al Rey de Francia. En esa oportunidad la billante actuación del joven la había deslumbrado hasta arrancarle lágrimas de emoción. Sin embargo, el que ahora actuaba era un hombre y por cada uno de sus poros transmitía una nueva seguridad y fuerza que hacían de su trabajo una obra francamente impecable y sublime.

\- Dejemos esto por hoy, Pecas – Terry se sentó en la silla junto a Candy, cubriendo la pequeña mano de la mujer con la suya. – Necesitas descansar…

\- Pero no estoy cansada, Terry – le sonrió de esa manera tan personal y cálida que lo derretía por completo. – Puedo seguir…

\- No, Pecas. Ha sido un día demasiado largo y tú casi no has dormido nada. Mañana repasaré durante todo el día y cuando vengas me ayudarás – le dijo con firme ternura y ella sintió que se desarmaba de amor.

\- Tú ganas – cerró el libro a desgano, pero feliz de que él se preocupara tanto por ella. – Acuéstate, Terry. Yo acomodaré la habitación y traeré el sillón a tu lado.

\- Así me gusta – se puso de pie y le tendió una caballerosa mano para ayudarla a levantarse. – Podría acostumbrarme a esta faceta obediente tuya, Pecas – bromeó mientras ella se podía de pie.

El hombre regresó a la cama y dejó que sus zafiros volvieran a deleitarse con la figura pequeña y sensual de la mujer paseándose por la habitación. Esperó pacientemente a que ella regresara a su lado y disfrutó del panorama que le brindaba el observarla ocuparse de acomodarle las mantas y almohadas para que estuviera cómodo. Cuando hubo terminado, y para su gran sorpresa, Candy se inclino sobre él y lo besó en la mejilla.

\- Hasta mañana, Terry. Que descanses. Ha sido maravilloso verte actuar…

\- Pero fue solo un ensayo, Pecas… - replicó entre azorado y extrañado por ese extraño arranque de su pecosa.

\- Lo sé… pero no dejó de parecerme hermoso – le sonrió con dulzura.

\- Gracias, Pecas – aceptó el cumplido con inusitada timidez. – Descansa tú también – finalizó cuando ella se acomodó a su lado en el sillón, envuelta en una pesada manta que había sacado del armario. – Y, ¿Pecas?

\- ¿Sí? – le preguntó ya algo adormilada.

\- Serías una Desdémona bellísima…

\- No, gracias– un breve dejo de burla tiñó su respuesta. – No tengo ganas de que me mates, ni siquiera en ficción, mi dulce Othelo.

\- Y yo no tengo pensado matarte… al menos no de esa manera, amor.

\- ¿Es una amenaza, Terruce? – lo desafió sonriéndole a la oscuridad de la habitación, deseando perversamente que la matara a fuerza de besos…

\- No, Candice… Es una promesa – él también sonrió sin que ella lo notara, compartiendo el mismo deseo urgente y salvaje.


	9. Capítulo 9

Hola a todas! Después de unos cuántos días de problemas tecnológicos, por fin regreso con el nuevo capítulo. No incluye todo lo que hubiera querido porque no quise demorar más tiempo... Así que lo que falta vendrá para el próximo. Antes de comenzar, como siempre, quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos los comentarios y palabras de aliento. No sólo a través de esta página, sino también a través de Facebook. Hoy me toca hacer una mención especial a las páginas Candy y Terry. Unidos Por Siempre. y Candy Candyfics, quienes me hay ayudado a difundir esta historia para que llegue a más Candyfans. Un GRACIAS gigante a los admi que publicaron el link! Se los debo eternamente.

He respondido a algunas de las Reviews por MP... Para las que no he podido, he aquí las respuestas:

A todas: Me alegro que les haya gustado esta nueva Annie... no se puede ser tan débil eternamente, no? Por otra parte, no se enojen tanto con el pobre Albert... verán que ya empieza a mejorar un poquito.

Particularmente para Liz y Nadia... sus deseos son órdenes ;)

Y mejor me callo y las dejo leer... Sólo como aclaración, verán que este capítulo tiene alguna modificación en cuanto a estructura... La canción elegida está, no me la olvidé... pero hoy ameritaba ser dejada para el final.

Espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos en el próximo! Besos, abrazos y bendiciones

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IX**

Sussanah se miró en el espejo del discreto tocador de su cuarto de hotel e hizo una mueca a su reflejo para luego, con parsimoniosa lentitud, comenzar a quitar el maquillaje que cuidadosamente había colocado horas antes. Desde hacía meses se había visto obligada a incursionar en este arte para ocultar al mundo y a sí misma los cambios que estaba sufriendo su otrora perfecto rostro. Una vez que la capa de polvos y cremas estuvo removida por completo, unas silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar lentamente desde los ojos azules enmarcados por profundas medialunas oscuras para luego trazar un triste recorrido por las pálidas y demacradas mejillas.

\- Señorita Marlowe, le dije que no era conveniente hacer este viaje – declaró su dama de compañía al ingresar en la habitación trayendo la cena para su ama. – Tantas horas en tren… debe estar exhausta… eso no puede ser bueno para su salud.

\- No importa, Jane – se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se puso de pie, haciendo uso de sus últimas energías. – Mi salud seguirá igual aquí o en casa. Después de una buena noche de descanso estaré mejor, no te preocupes – trató de calmar los ánimos de la mujer que la acompañaba desde hacía tantos años.

\- Primero cenará como corresponde, señorita. Y no aceptaré discusiones al respecto.

\- Está bien, Jane. Cenaré algo. Pero lo haré en la cama. Ya no soporto más esta prótesis – respondió sentándose en el lecho, mientras dejaba a la mujer ayudarla a quitarse la pierna ortopédica. – Y mañana me espera un largo día en el hospital…

\- ¿Es necesario que esté todo el día junto al señor Terry? – le preguntó demostrando un evidente desagrado hacia el hombre en cuestión. – Si está tan bien como le escuché contarle a la Señora Baker, no veo por qué tenga que quedarse en ese lugar todo el día.

\- He venido a cuidar de él, Jane. Ya lo sabes… - Sussanah intentaba no perder la paciencia.

\- Para eso podría haber venido su madre. Usted vino por otra cosa, y déjeme decirle que me parece una tontería – la asistente habló con severidad. Nunca le había agradado el novio de su patrona y ahora que no tenían más relación, le resultaba absurdo que ella arriesgara su precaria salud para ayudarlo. – El señor Terry está bastante grandecito como para saber qué tiene que hacer.

\- Es cierto, querida amiga – la rubia le sonrió con auténtico cariño. – Pero, sin embargo, yo siento que es mi obligación ayudarlo a recuperar lo que en otro tiempo le quité… - bajó la mirada con tristeza. – Sabes bien que se lo debo.

\- Yo no sé nada, señorita. Usted lo dejó libre y es más de lo que ese patán se merece.

\- Te equivocas. Y no es ningún patán. Ya lo hemos hablado. Yo le hice mucho daño por mi egoísmo y quiero reparar lo que hice antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Y mi deuda no es sólo con él… sino que también le debo a la mujer que me salvó la vida…

\- No hable así, señorita – Jane se conmovió al entender el trasfondo de las palabras de Sussanah. – A usted no le va a pasar nada…

\- Es inútil negarlo, Jane querida… Mi destino es demasiado claro: necesito un milagro. Mi corazón está corriendo una carrera contra el reloj. No, Jane, no llores – le palmeó la mano en cuanto vio las lágrimas desbordar los ojos de la mujer. – He pensado mucho sobre esto… y quizás la única manera de obtener ese milagro esté en mis manos.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- Que creo que mi corazón está sufriendo por lo mucho que lo he envenenado durante años con todo mi odio y resentimiento. Quizás, si consigo reparar algo de todo el daño que le hice a Terry y Candy, halle mi redención… y si no es así, al menos podré irme en paz, sabiendo que al final hice lo correcto – afirmó con un gesto nostálgico.

\- ¿No le dirá nada al señor Terry sobre su condición? Quizás él…

\- ¡Ni en un millón de años! – la interrumpió con brusquedad. – Terry no debe enterarse jamás de esto, Jane. Sólo volvería a sentirse culpable y no quiero que se ate a mí nuevamente por eso. Eso sería la muerte para ambos – concluyó severamente. – Ahora no hablemos más del tema. Necesito pensar… hay demasiado por hacer y no tengo tiempo que perder – decidió poner punto final a la conversación. Seguir elucubrando sobre su enfermedad no la ayudaba en su objetivo y sabía que el tiempo apremiaba y los plazos se acortaban, pero su amor por Terry la mantenía en pie. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas darle al hombre el regalo más grande que él pudiera querer y Sussanah se juró que, aunque fuera con su último aliento, lucharía hasta saber que había logrado hacerlo feliz tal y como le hubiera prometido a la pequeña enfermera hacía años atrás.

* * *

Annie se encontraba en el recibidor de la fastuosa mansión Andley supervisando que hasta su última maleta fuera llevada al automóvil, procurando no olvidar nada que pudiera implicar el más mínimo contacto entre ella y la familia del que había sido su novio. Esa había sido una tarde realmente deprimente y agotadora. Había tenido que soportar en tres oportunidades que Archie la abordara utilizando diferentes tácticas para lograr que ella desistiera de la separación. También se había sometido a una desagradable entrevista con la tía abuela Elroy, ya que había decidido que era adecuado agradecerle a la mujer por la "hospitalidad" que le había brindado durante tantos años. Como si esto hubiera sido poco, debió soportar una visita de Eliza Leagan que no se cansaba de insinuar, haciendo uso de su lengua viperina, que la ruptura era algo inevitable desde el comienzo ya que Annie, evidentemente, no estaba al nivel de su querido primo. Llegada esta altura, la morena ya no veía la hora de sentirse finalmente libre y escapar al apartamento de Candy donde, al menos, se sentiría bien recibida y comprendida. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a partir, una nueva demora se interpuso en su camino.

\- Dios Santo, Annie. ¿Qué es todo esto? – la voz de Albert a sus espaldas le hizo dar un respingo al recordarle el último encuentro entre ambos.

\- Lo que ves, Albert. Me voy de aquí – tomando coraje, se volteó a verlo de frente, en tanto hablaba con la mayor calma posible.

\- Si esto es por mi culpa, Annie… - comenzó el rubio con un evidente dejo de arrepentimiento que sorprendió a la mujer por un instante.

\- No, Albert – lo interrumpió con cautela, observando cada detalle en el rostro del hombre, tratando de adivinar si había alguna segunda intención. – Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Me extraña que no te hayan informado aún, pero Archie y yo decidimos ponerle punto final a nuestra relación, por ende no tengo nada más que hacer aquí – declaró alzando la cabeza con un gesto casi altanero.

\- Espera, Annie… ¿Podemos hablar por un momento? – Albert no cabía en sí de asombro ni ante la situación, ni ante la nueva Annie que lo venía sorprendiendo desde la mañana.

\- No tengo nada que decir, Albert. Si quieres un relato completo, te sugiero que le preguntes a tu sobrino – dio un paso hacia atrás de manera inconsciente, como si intentara escapar.

\- Pero yo necesito hablar contigo, por favor. ¿Me acompañarías unos minutos al estudio? No quisiera que oídos indiscretos se enteren de ciertos asuntos… Si quieres podemos dejar la puerta abierta, Annie – agregó al notar el evidente temor de la muchacha ante su pedido. – Te juro que no se repetirá lo de hoy…

\- Está bien – concedió la morena después de pensarlo un momento, optando por dejar a un lado sus bien fundados miedos.

\- Annie… yo… quería pedirte disculpas. Mi comportamiento de esta mañana fue deplorable y no tiene ninguna justificación – empezó Albert una vez que estuvieron a solas.

\- Si vamos a hablar de eso, es mejor que cierres la puerta – hizo uso de toda su valentía al decir estas palabras, pero no quería que nadie oyera ninguna información referente a Candy con el consecuente riesgo de que luego, llegara a oídos de la tía abuela. Él asintió y, luego de hacer lo que ella le indicó, se alejó de la puerta para darle la seguridad de que podría irse en cuanto quisiera. – Está bien, Albert. No hay nada que disculpar. Aunque no lo creas, te entiendo.

\- No – enfatizó negando con la cabeza. – Las cosas que te dije hoy fueron barbaridades, Annie. No merezco que me perdones. Yo… estaba demasiado ebrio y dije cosas que están muy lejos de lo que en realidad pienso. Y si por eso te ocasioné problemas con Archie, sólo tienes que decírmelo y yo le explicaré.

\- Ya te dije que mi ruptura con Archie no tiene nada que ver contigo ni con lo que sucedió hoy – le recordó. – Quizás sí, lo de esta mañana actuó como detonante, pero la realidad es que si decidí dejarlo es por algo que hace demasiado tiempo que viene sucediendo. De todas formas no viene al caso. En cuanto a lo demás… - dudó por un momento antes de decidir expresar lo que en realidad pensaba.- Entiendo que estás dolido y que no sabes cómo manejar esta situación y sé que es por eso que estás actuando de esta manera tan irracional, Albert. Pero, si me permites que sea franca, creo que te estás equivocando y mucho.

\- Lo sé, Annie – el rubio se sentó en el sillón junto al hogar encendido y enterró la cara entre las manos en un claro gesto de desesperación. – Pero no sé qué hacer… cuando se trata de Candy… yo… la amo tanto y sé que la estoy perdiendo… aunque en realidad nunca la tuve…

\- Ese es el problema, Albert… - la morena habló con suavidad – Candy no es un objeto que puedas tener o perder. Es una mujer y, como tal, merece decidir qué hacer con su vida y sus sentimientos.

\- Eso mismo me dijo ella anoche – rió sin alegría. – Y tiene tanta razón… Sin embargo… no puedo lidiar con el hecho de haber estado tan cerca de que finalmente me aceptara y que luego apareciera Terry y borrara todo de un plumazo… No puedo, Annie… - la miró con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, como buscando auxilio. Finalmente, la morena se apiadó y se arrodilló frente a él, tomándolo de las manos.

\- Albert… Candy te quiere mucho y eres un hombre muy bueno. Y si quieres saberlo, te lo diré: ella jamás rompería su compromiso contigo, justamente porque te ha dado su palabra. Pero tú y yo sabemos que con todo lo que estás haciendo, en lugar de ganar su confianza, la estás empujando lejos de ti – trataba de no sonar tan terminante, pero tampoco podía mentirle, por más que la verdad fuera dolorosa.

\- A los brazos de Terry, querrás decir…

\- No lo sé, Albert. En definitiva, Terry sigue con Sussanah y sabes bien que Candy es la artífice de eso y que jamás moverá un dedo para separarlos… por mucho que lo siga amando. Entonces, sabiendo todo esto… no entiendo por qué esta falta de confianza de tu parte, ni el por qué de toda esta locura de manejos, trampas y mentiras. Tú no eres esa clase de persona…

\- Es que ya no sé quién soy…

\- Entonces tal vez te convenga recordar que hubo un tiempo en que Candy tampoco sabía quién eras, ni tu nombre real, ni nada, excepto que siempre habías estado ahí para ella – le sonrió con ternura. - Y con eso le bastó para confiar en ti y cuidarte, poniendo en riesgo su trabajo y su reputación, pero sin dudarlo por un segundo. ¿No crees que quizás sea hora de hacer lo mismo por ella?

\- Soy un imbécil – declaró al escuchar la lógica tan simple, pero tan profunda que le estaba presentando la muchacha frente a él. Quiso volver a enterrar la cabeza entre las manos para ocultar su vergüenza, pero ella se lo impidió, apretando más sus pequeñas manos sobre las de él.

\- Tan imbécil como un hombre enamorado, Albert – la comprensión por sus sentimientos, mezclada con un inconfundible dejo de profundo dolor, reflejada en los límpidos ojos azules lo conmovió. – Pero debes dejar que ella sea quien decida… sin maquinaciones, sin condicionamientos, sin chantajes…

\- ¿Y si aún así no me elige? ¿Qué haré, Annie? – la desesperación era patente en su voz entrecortada.

\- Sobrevivirás, Albert – le respondió con total simpleza. – Como Candy sobrevivió una vez a una separación tan terrible, como debo sobrevivir yo ahora… "Mientras haya vida, hay esperanza", ¿recuerdas? – una pesada lágrima comenzó a rodar por la mejilla de porcelana de la mujer.

\- Annie… Archie te ama, ¿lo sabes? – le preguntó limpiándole el rostro con cuidado.

\- Sí, Albert…– le sonrió agradeciendo el gesto. – Pero no tanto como yo a él… no tanto como tú a Candy… no lo suficiente como para que yo sea una prioridad en su vida y darme el lugar que merezco… Y no puedo conformarme con eso…

\- ¿Qué harás ahora?

\- Iré a casa de Candy por unos días… No, no me mires así – lo detuvo al notar que se ponía a la defensiva. – No hice ni haré nada para interferir en las decisiones que ella deba tomar – lo tranquilizó. – Lo que ha pasado aquí no la va a saber nunca por mi boca, te lo juro. Pero entiende que no tomaré partido tampoco… Ni por ti ni por Terry. Mi lealtad está con mi hermana y eso no cambiará nunca. Por nadie.

\- Está bien, Annie – concedió finalmente. - ¿La cuidarás por mi?

\- Lo prometo… ¿Y tú me prometes volver a ser el Albert de siempre? – le sonrió con un ruego en la mirada azulina.

\- Lo juro – alzó la mano solemnemente para respaldar su promesa y luego se puso de pie y la ayudó a incorporarse. - ¿Me perdonas por lo de hoy, Annie? – le volvió a preguntar, profundamente arrepentido y lleno de remordimientos.

\- Olvida eso. Nada ha pasado. ¿Amigos?

\- Amigos. Gracias, Annie. Y, pase lo que pase, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. No importa si sigues o no con Archie. Lo que necesites, no tienes más que acudir a mí…

\- Gracias, Albert. Lo haré…

El hombre acompañó a la morena y la despidió desde la puerta. La conversación que habían mantenido, había calado muy profundamente en su alma y ahora tenía demasiado en qué pensar. Resolvió que por ese día había tenido suficiente y, a pesar de morirse de deseos de llamar a Candy, decidió ser fiel a su promesa y darle el tiempo y la confianza que ella necesitara. En ese extraño estado de ánimo, se encaminó hacia su habitación, con la esperanza de que un baño relajante y una buena noche de sueño lograran ayudarlo a organizar sus pensamientos y emociones. Lo que Albert nunca notó es que, escondida detrás de una de las suntuosas columnas de mármol, una joven pelirroja lo observaba alejarse con una sonrisa ladina y una mirada maliciosa pintadas en el aristocrático rostro. Eliza Leagan había escuchado sino todo, lo suficiente… y un maquiavélico plan para destruir a sus odiadas hospicianas comenzaba a cobrar forma en su perversa mente.

* * *

La claridad del día naciente comenzó a entrar por las ventanas, permitiendo a Terry comenzar a ver con mayor nitidez el angelical rostro que había intentado adivinar durante toda la noche. Apenas había conseguido dormitar de a ratos, pero la urgencia por grabar en su memoria cada instante en que su pecosa estuviera dormida a su lado, había sido motivo más que suficiente para que permaneciera horas velando su sueño, deleitándose con el sonido de su respiración, imaginando qué podría estar soñando, deseando ser el protagonista de esos sueños… La hora de despedirse se acercaba y el actor tendría por delante un día completo sin ella… un día que se vislumbraba como triste y vacío hasta la hora de su regreso. Necesitaba algo que lo ayudara a sobrellevar la tediosa espera, por lo que decidió despertarla y disfrutar del placer de su mágica presencia por un instante más, antes de dejarla partir. Silenciosamente y con suma cautela, se levantó del lecho y se acercó a la pequeña enfermera apoltronada en el sillón, para pararse frente a ella. Se permitió observarla de cerca por un minuto más y una semisonrisa se dibujó súbitamente en el apuesto rostro al pensar que, en cuanto fuera suya, todas las mañanas la despertaría besando esos labios rojos tan tentadores y se perdería en el delirio de sentir ese pequeño cuerpo pegado al suyo. Sí, eso haría, se prometió, pero mientras tanto tendría que hacer que la espera valiera la pena. Con sumo cuidado extendió su mano y apartó tiernamente los rizos rebeldes que habían logrado escapar del peinado. Extendió la caricia, apenas rozando las tersas mejillas con la punta de los dedos, extasiado ante la suavidad y la calidez de su tacto. Sin poder resistir el impulso, se acercó más al rostro de la mujer dormida y besó la mejilla que acababa de tocar, peligrosamente cerca de la comisura de la boca, cuyo sabor recordaba tan bien, a pesar de lo pequeño que había sido el único beso que habían compartido. Candy apenas se estremeció ante el leve contacto, pero no despertó.

\- Vamos, amor… es hora de levantarse – Terry susurró con suavidad, resistiendo la tentación de despertarla tal y como quería. Ella ni se inmutó y él volvió a depositar otro beso, justo en el mismo sitio que el anterior. – Pecas, despierta – murmuró cerca de sus labios.

\- Mmm… - sonrió de manera inconsciente. Aún no sabía si seguía soñando o estaba empezando a despertar. Un tercer beso, igual a los anteriores, la hizo abrir los ojos a regañadientes, aunque tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar por completo. - ¡Terry! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces levantado? – chilló en cuanto comprendió la situación.

\- Buenos días, pecosa dormilona… - rió con suavidad.

\- ¿Qué haces levantado? ¿Te sientes bien? – repitió, intentando incorporarse, pero él estaba demasiado cerca como para que pudiera moverse.

\- Mejor que nunca, Pecas… pero en un rato termina tu turno y supuse que no querrías que te despertara la enfermera sargento… Definitivamente, ella no te despertaría de esta manera, ¿no crees? – le lanzó una mirada intencionada que la hizo estremecer.

\- Eres engreído hasta recién levantado, Terry – fingió estar enojada. – Ahora muévete – intentó apartarlo apoyando una mano sobre su pecho y se sorprendió al percibir que el corazón del hombre galopaba intensamente, al igual que el suyo.

\- ¿No vas a agradecerme que te haya despertado? ¿No me darás los buenos días como merezco al menos? – atrapó la mano de la mujer y la mantuvo firmemente presionada sobre su pecho. Por el resto, no se movió un centímetro.

\- Buenos días, Terry… Gracias por despertarme… ¿Así está bien? – lo desafió graciosamente, tratando de mantener la compostura. Él sólo negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de clavar los azules zafiros en las verdes esmeraldas. Candy, haciendo uso de un coraje inusitado, acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó de la misma manera que él lo había hecho un instante antes. - ¿Y ahora? – le sonrió aparentando inocencia, perfectamente consciente del brinco que el corazón del hombre había dado ante el roce.

\- Vas a matarme si sigues con este juego, Pecas – la sedosa voz sonaba amenazante e hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera de punta a punta, sólo que no se trataba en absoluto de temor, sino que las desconocidas e inexploradas sensaciones que había experimentado durante la mañana anterior comenzaban a hacerse presentes nuevamente.

\- No estoy jugando a nada, Terry – le respondió con un leve temblor de voz.

\- Sí que estás jugando, amor… y es un juego peligroso… - le dedicó una sensual sonrisa, acortando un poco más la distancia entre sus rostros. – Y me estás volviendo loco, ¿sabes?

\- Basta, Terry. No entiendo qué pretendes, pero no es hora de hacer bromas – Candy se sentía realmente acorralada, al filo del abismo… y con muchas ganas de caer en él. Aún así, aún intentaba resistirse.

\- No estoy bromeando… y sabes muy bien lo que pretendo – desvió por un momento la mirada de las verdes esmeraldas, sólo lo suficiente para verle los labios y luego regresó al duelo visual que había decidido mantener.

\- Pues te estás equivocando… este no es el momento ni el lugar… y yo…

\- ¿Y tú qué? – su voz había bajado hasta un tono que era apenas audible.

\- Y yo tengo que levantarme, acomodar este desorden y al menos lavarme la cara antes de que llegue la enfermera O'Malley – concluyó, intentando cortar el sensual ambiente que la estaba consumiendo lentamente.

\- No recordaba que fueras tan cobarde, Pecas – decidió azuzarla un poco más… verla enojada era definitivamente su deporte favorito.

\- ¡No soy ninguna cobarde! – mordió el anzuelo con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos lanzando chispas.

\- Pruébalo… - la provocó, reprimiendo la tentación de reír a carcajadas.

\- Ni pienses que voy a besarte después de que me has llamado cobarde, Terruce – le respondió indignada.

\- ¿Con eso quieres decir que si no te hubiera llamado de esa manera sí lo habrías hecho? – alzó una ceja interrogante. – Retiro lo dicho, entonces… - declaró con vehemencia, acercando más su rostro al de ella.

\- No quise decir nada, así que no retuerzas mis palabras, engreído. Ahora muévete y deja que me levante – rió nerviosamente.

Finalmente, Terry cedió y se apartó de ella aparentando un gesto derrotado.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – musitó el hombre pensativamente, mirando por la ventana, en cuanto escuchó que la enfermera salía del baño.

\- Claro – Candy se acercó a su lado y no pudo resistirse a dejar que le rodeara los hombros con su brazo. Olvidándose nuevamente de todos los prejuicios y compromisos, recostó la cabeza sobre el amplio pecho.

\- ¿Dejarás que te bese alguna vez? – se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que lo carcomía constantemente.

La enfermera contuvo el aire por un momento, antes de responder.

\- No lo sé, Terry – murmuró. – Pero sí sé algo…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que si tuviera la oportunidad de besarte por única vez en la vida…

\- ¿Sí? – el corazón se le aceleró y ella pudo escucharlo con total claridad.

\- No lo haría… - sonrió imaginando el desconcierto del hombre.

\- ¿Y por qué sería eso? – Terry habló entre dientes. Le costaba mucho controlar la ira que comenzaba a sentir.

\- No te besaría porque… - ella se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos con devoción, dejándolo más confundido aún – no me conformaría con que fuera una sola vez… - le sonrió abiertamente, dejándolo boquiabierto. – Y ese golpe en la puerta debe ser la enfermera O'Malley… - agregó escabulléndose rápidamente, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar.

\- Eres una bruja pecosa y de las peores… - bramó cuando pudo recuperar el habla, justo en el momento en que ella se acercaba a la puerta, bolso y abrigo en mano.

\- Recuérdalo para cuando se te ocurra volver a llamarme cobarde… Que pases un bellísimo día, Terry – se despidió alegremente y salió a toda prisa para no dejarlo replicar.

* * *

\- Buenos días, Candy. ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! – una ojerosa Annie, envuelta en una pesada bata azul, recibió cálidamente a su amiga. – Preparé algo de té y horneé galletas. Espero que no te moleste… - anunció con su habitual timidez.

\- Buenos días, querida Annie – la rubia correspondió alegremente al abrazo. - ¡Y cómo va a molestarme semejante sorpresa! Estoy muriendo de hambre – declaró agradecida con el gesto, en tanto corría junto al hogar encendido para quitarse de encima el frío que traía de las calles de Chicago.

\- ¿Qué tal tu jornada, Candy? – le preguntó mientras servía la cálida infusión en sendas tazas. – Debes estar agotada después de tantas horas de trabajo.

\- Oh, para nada. Dormí bastante durante la noche… - confesó inconscientemente. – Espera, no es lo que piensas – se sonrojó furiosamente al notar que su amiga se había quedado tiesa, mirándola con sus expresivos ojos azulinos abiertos como platos. – Terry descansó bien y yo pude acomodarme en un sillón.

\- Yo no pensé nada – rió burlona la morena. – Tú dijiste todo por mí… Aunque debo confesar que me hubiera alegrado muchísimo si…

\- ¡Qué cosas dices, Annie! – la rubia la interrumpió con un azorado gesto de su mano. – Mejor desayunemos. Ahora cuéntame tú. ¿Descansaste bien?

\- No realmente – admitió bajando la mirada. – Intenté hacerlo, pero no pude. Así que me puse a hornear galletas.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de eso? – Candy trasladó su taza junto al sitio de Annie y se sentó a su lado, comprensivamente, dispuesta a escuchar cualquier cosa que su hermana quisiera contarle.

\- No hay mucho para contar, amiga… - comenzó mientras una nueva lágrima comenzaba a surcar su rostro. – Ha sido un día muy difícil… y Archie no ha ayudado demasiado tampoco.

\- Annie, ¿qué es lo que pasó realmente? – le preguntó con delicadeza, ya que no sabía nada de las circunstancias que habían llevado a semejante decisión.

Evitando hacer mención a la rencilla con Albert, Annie intentó explicarle a Candy el cúmulo de situaciones y sentimientos que se le habían amontonado, hasta que su corazón no soportó más la humillación y la inacción del que fuera su prometido. Habló de los más que conocidos desprecios de la tía abuela y Eliza, del silencio casi complaciente de Archie, de su necesidad de ser puesta como prioridad en la vida de quien dijera amarla y de las muchas determinaciones que había tomado en consecuencia. La nueva Annie que ahora intentaba florecer, no volvería jamás a aceptar un insulto ni un menosprecio, se tomaría un tiempo para pensar en lo que haría de allí en adelante, viajaría, estudiaría algo que la inspirara, se valdría por sí misma y no permitiría interferencias de nadie, así se tratara de sus propios padres.

\- No sabes cuánto había soñado con escucharte hablar así, hermana querida – una llorosa Candy abrazó a la morena nuevamente al terminar de escuchar el relato. – Aunque me duele mucho que hayas tenido que separarte de mi primo… Pero entiendo que en algún punto de esta historia tú has crecido. En cambio él… parece haberse quedado en el tiempo… - añadió con tristeza. – Quizás más adelante…

\- No sé qué querré más adelante, Candy. Ahora siento que el dolor es demasiado fuerte, pero más fuerte es mi determinación. ¿Entiendes? – la rubia asintió. – Necesito cambiar, necesito ser valiente de una vez… como tú…

\- Yo no soy ni la mitad de valiente de lo que te imaginas, Annie – le sonrió.

\- Sí que lo eres, amiga – le respondió con seriedad. – De hecho, creo que la gran inspiración para que yo me animara a dar este gran paso, has sido tú.

\- ¿Yo? – le preguntó sin comprender.

\- Sí, tú. ¿Sabes? Creo que la misma tarde en que me contaste que te comprometerías con Albert, empecé a ver las cosas de manera distinta… Siempre he admirado y hasta envidiado tu valor… Pero ese día comencé a comprender de qué se trata realmente. Ese día tomé dimensión de lo valiente que eres… Nunca dejaste de amar a Terry, pero al saberlo imposible, te arriesgaste con Albert. Tomaste las riendas de tu vida, aunque no supieras si iba a resultar o no… Cosa que yo jamás hubiera podido hacer… - agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

\- Pero eso no fue por valentía, Annie – Candy estaba azorada ante la reflexión de su amiga.

\- Claro que lo fue, Candy – replicó la morena con una pequeña sonrisa. – Más fácil hubiera sido que eligieras permanecer segura en tu dolor e inmune a que te volvieran a lastimar… sin darte ni dar a nadie la posibilidad de volver a sentir amor. Sin embargo apostaste todo nuevamente. Y luego, cuando apareció Terry… no sabía cómo eras capaz de dedicarte tan devotamente a su cuidado, después de todo lo que paso entre ustedes y arriesgándote a salir herida nuevamente. Requiere demasiada valentía, amiga, no puedes negarlo – le palmeó la mano a su sonrojada amiga. – Cuando fui capaz de entender esto, pensé que quizás yo también necesitaba una dosis de valentía… necesitaba hacerme valer como mujer, aunque doliera… pero para eso, el único camino posible era poner todo en juego, aún a riesgo de perderlo. Así que, aquí me tienes… Rompiendo un noviazgo de montones de años, sufriendo lo indecible, pero convencida de que es lo mejor para mí y para mi vida. Quiero encontrarme, Candy… Necesito saber quién soy y qué quiero realmente – suspiró.

\- Sabes que estaré aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites Annie – le recordó, aunque no hubiera necesidad de hacerlo. – Aunque creo que sobreestimas mi supuesta valentía… De hecho – hizo una mueca al recordar que hacía unos momentos, Terry la había llamado "cobarde" – hoy no podría presumir de ella ni aunque quisiera. De todos modos, si te ha sido de utilidad, enhorabuena, hermana mía.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, Candy? – inquirió suspicazmente, alzando una ceja interrogante.

\- Oh, no es nada – intentó salir del embrollo en el que su bocota acababa de meterla.

\- Sí, es algo… y ahora quiero escucharte a ti – la regañó con dulce firmeza. - ¿Qué sucede con Terry?

\- Terry… - suspiró, dándose por vencida en su intención de dar el tema por zanjado. – Es todo tan complicado, Annie… Intento mantener distancia… pero él… - se sonrojó furiosamente al recordar todos esos momentos que, con una facilidad magistral, el hombre había logrado rebasar sus precarias defensas.

\- Que él te ama tanto como tú a él está fuera de cuestionamiento, Candy – declaró la morena con total convicción. – Y estoy segura de que está intentando seducirte, ¿o me equivoco? – la instó sin ningún tipo de rodeos. – Por Dios, Candy… no me mires así – rió ante la expresión escandalizada de la rubia. – Ya no somos un par de colegialas inocentes y yo no voy a asustarme de lo que tengas que contarme. ¿Intentó besarte? – trató de animarla con su relato.

\- Sí… - fue la tímida respuesta.

\- ¿Más de una vez? – no cabía en sí de asombro ante la inusitada timidez de su siempre locuaz hermana.

\- Sí… - si no hubieran estado sentadas lado a lado, Annie jamás hubiera podido escuchar lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Y se lo has permitido? – la paciencia de la morena llegaba a su límite.

\- No… - contestó.

\- ¿Intentó algo más?

\- Ehhh…

\- ¡Ya basta, Candice White! – estalló finalmente Annie. – Habla de una vez, por favor. Te dije que no me voy a escandalizar por nada de lo que haya sucedido, mujer. Estuve con Archie por más años de los que puedo recordar y te aseguro que por más chaperonas que intentaran ponernos, en varias oportunidades logramos escabullirnos y hacer las cosas que hacen las parejas normales – la rubia terminó por soltar una nerviosa carcajada y la morena la acompañó, sonrojándose levemente. – Ahora ya lo sabes… No soy tan tontita como todos imaginan – le guiño un ojo con complicidad. – Ahora, ¡habla!

Esta vez fue el turno de la enfermera de relatar las situaciones que habían tenido lugar a lo largo de los últimos diez días. A pesar de tener cierta reticencia al comienzo, una vez que ganó el coraje necesario y al notar que su interlocutora era excelente escuchando, no pudo detenerse. Annie, fiel a su palabra, oyó toda la historia con un semblante impasible y se abstuvo de hacer ninguna acotación innecesaria, aunque internamente se sentía extasiada dado que, cada palabra que Candy emitía, no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas de que nada estaba perdido entre este par de amantes.

\- ¿Qué piensas ahora que lo sabes todo, Annie? – se animó a preguntar cuando concluyó.

\- ¿Quieres que sea completamente honesta?

\- Sí, claro.

\- Pues bien… pienso que no sé qué demonios estás esperando para lanzarte directo a los brazos de Terry, amiga – dijo sin una pizca de tacto.

\- ¡Annie! – exclamó la rubia atónita. – Sabes bien que no puedo hacer una cosa semejante… No cuando Sussanah y Albert…

\- A ver, Candy… No puedes ser tan ciega – la detuvo en seco. – Es evidente que ustedes se aman. No sé lo que pasa entre Terry y Sussanah, pero para ser franca, siempre me pareció una tontería que se quedara con ella sólo por culpa… además, no dejo de pensar que si volvió a buscarte es por algo más que una visita social y las evidencias no hacen más que respaldar mi teoría.

\- Pero…

\- Aún no termino. No creo que a Terry le tiemble el pulso para mandar a volar a esa arribista si tú le das una esperanza. En cuanto a Albert… Ambas sabemos en qué situación se encuentran ustedes. No le caería de sorpresa si decidieras anular el compromiso, así que no estarías pecando de deshonesta, Candy. No quiero que te enojes conmigo, pero creo que es mi obligación decirte la verdad. Así como te he dicho que tu valentía me ha servido de ejemplo, te pido que tú también lo hagas. Tuviste mucho coraje al aceptar que Albert entrara en tu vida… pero las cosas han dado un giro radical… Y sí, sería muy cobarde de tu parte alejar nuevamente a Terry.

\- Lo sé, Annie – comenzó a sollozar, escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos. – Pero estoy tan confundida… y tengo tanto miedo…

\- ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar, Candy?

\- Que si dejo que me vuelva a besar… y luego se aleja de nuevo… no podría levantarme nuevamente. No por segunda vez.

\- Es un riesgo, claro… Aunque muy remoto. Espera – se detuvo al recapitular. - ¿Qué "vuelva" a besarte dijiste?

Candy comenzó a reír y a llorar al mismo tiempo, sorprendida por haber revelado ese secreto que había guardado para ella sola durante años.

\- Fue sólo una vez… hace mucho… en el colegio – confesó entrecortadamente.

\- ¡Pequeña sabandija! – la morena la abrazó uniéndose a su risa. – Ahora tendrás que contarme todo o dejaré de ser tu amiga – la instó.

\- Fue durante el festival de mayo, ¿lo recuerdas, Annie? Yo había logrado escapar de la reclusión usando los trajes de Romeo y Julieta… Te invité a bailar y todavía no puedo olvidar tu cara de espanto – recordó y sus carcajadas eran tan fuertes que le ocasionaron dolor de estómago.

\- ¡Cómo olvidarlo! – la morena también lloraba de risa. – Pero cuéntame de Terry…

\- Me encontró en el bosque, cambiándome de atuendo… - sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la confesión. – Y me invitó a bailar… y luego… bueno, ya sabes…

\- Sí, te besó. ¿Y qué hiciste? – preguntó expectante y quedó atónita porque un nuevo ataque de risa casi derriba a la rubia de su asiento.

\- ¡Lo abofeteé! – gritó sin aliento.

\- ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho semejante cosa, Candy!

Las dos amigas rieron sin parar por largo rato. Fue un momento glorioso, un recobrar su infancia feliz que ahora parecía tan lejana. Nuevamente, eran las dos niñas consentidas del Hogar de Pony, festejando una travesura compartida. Las risas se fueron apagando, pero dejaron el aire impregnado de una incomparable sensación de bienestar.

\- Sólo voy a decirte una cosa, Candy – advirtió la morena una vez que se hubo calmado. – Mejor que le des a ese pobre hombre un beso como la gente… o al menos uno que no le deje la mejilla doliendo durante una semana – le sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Voy a pensarlo – concedió bostezando exageradamente. - ¿Qué dices si vamos a dormir unas horas, Annie?

\- Definitivamente. Y gracias, Candy. No sabes lo bien que me hace recuperar a mi hermana.

\- Entonces gracias a ti – le guiño un ojo. – Yo también necesitaba a la mía.

* * *

Esa mañana Eliza despertó rebosante de alegría. La perspectiva de un vengativo plan para destruir a las sucias hospicianas devenidas en chicas de la alta sociedad, la ponía de un excelente humor, muy extraño en ella. Se tomó el tiempo suficiente para elegir cuidadosamente el atuendo que luciría en la entrevista que mantendría con la tía abuela Elroy durante la mañana. Decidió que lo mejor sería dar una imagen de recato e inocencia, cualidades que la anciana mujer apreciaba en cualquier muchacha de buena cuna. Este simple detalle, le garantizaría tener ganados la mitad de sus objetivos. Con estos planes en mente, seleccionó un discreto vestido de punto de color azul claro, con cuello alto y apenas adornado con cintas de raso en el mismo tono. Antes de salir de la habitación, se tomó un segundo para practicar frente al espejo su mejor máscara de inocencia pero, sin poder evitarlo, una mueca maliciosa curvó sus labios al imaginar la tormenta que estaba a punto de desatarse.

\- Querida tía, que bien se ve esta mañana – saludó a la mujer con voz melosa, acercándose a depositarle un beso en la arrugada mejilla.

\- Buenos días, Eliza – respondió con su habitual falta de expresión, aunque rezumando satisfacción a través de sus ojos oscuros. – Eres tan considerada al venir a visitarme… en realidad eres la única de mis sobrinos que tiene semejante deferencia para conmigo.

\- Es un placer venir a verla tía – se sonrojó con falsa modestia. – Sabe lo mucho que la respeto y aprecio…

\- Toma asiento, querida. Haré que nos sirvan el té…

Pasadas las primeras formalidades, la conversación matinal discurrió de un tema banal a otro. Si algo caracterizaba a la pelirroja, era la habilidad para encontrar el momento exacto en el cual hacer uso de la artillería pesada.

\- Supongo que te habrás enterado de la ruptura de tu primo Archibald con esa insulsa Britter – comentó la anciana al pasar. Eliza se frotó las manos internamente, mientras palidecía magistralmente, poniendo cara de circunstancias. - ¿Estás bien, Eliza? – la tía abuela cayó directamente en el engaño.

\- Oh, claro… Es que imagino que el pobre Archie debe estar destruido – respondió desviando la mirada, mostrando a las claras que estaba ocultando información.

\- Ya se le pasará. Es más, me alegro que se haya sacado de encima a esa hospiciana. Pero hay algo más que te preocupa, Eliza. No me mientas, por favor. Puedo verlo en tu rostro.

\- Ay, tía. No quisiera tener que decirle esto – la mismísima Eleanor Baker hubiera envidiado las lágrimas que mágicamente aparecieron en los ojos castaños.

\- Habla, niña. Debe ser importante para que te pongas así.

\- Es que… creo que la trepadora de Annie ha tenido un motivo de lo más ruin para abandonar a Archibald – disparó rompiendo en sollozos. – Y es tan espantoso que hasta me da vergüenza tener que decirlo…

\- Eliza, quiero que dejes de llorar de esa manera tan impropia y me digas exactamente lo que sabes – ordenó la mujer de forma autoritaria.

\- Disculpe, tía – se enjugó las lágrimas con un blanco pañuelo. – Sucede que ayer… - hizo una melodramática pausa – yo me estaba retirando a mis habitaciones y pasé por el estudio y allí… estaban William y Annie… - escondió la cara entre las manos, negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué sucedió Eliza? – la tía abuela estaba perdiendo su aplomo y su voz ya casi sonaba como un cascado chillido.

\- Es que… Annie estaba intentando seducir a William… creo que ha cambiado el objeto de su "afecto" y que ahora está detrás de un mejor prospecto…

\- Dios mío, ¡esto es inaudito! – la anciana se puso de pie de golpe y se llevó la mano al corazón.

\- Por favor, tía… - Eliza corrió a su lado y tomó las sales de la mesilla, presta a asistirla si sufría uno de sus acostumbrados desmayos. – No quería preocuparla de esta manera… No, no, por favor. No se altere tanto, no vaya usted a enfermarse.

\- Está bien, querida – calmó a la llorosa joven, recuperando algo de su compostura. – Definitivamente, tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto – volvió a tomar asiento. – Es imperativo apartar a mi querido William de las garras de esa maldita… Si decidiera desposarse con una muchacha a su nivel, sería perfecto… E incluso también podría solucionar el problema con la otra hospiciana. Sí, una esposa conveniente será la solución para alejar a ese par de harpías de nuestra vida – pensó en voz alta. – Ahora, retírate, Eliza. Necesito descansar. Gracias por la información – la despidió sin más ceremonias.

\- Comprendo, tía. Pero, por favor, hágame saber si puedo serle de utilidad de cualquier manera… - añadió con su recién adquirida actitud de ángel inocente.

Se retiró de los aposentos de la tía abuela Elroy después de una exagerada y servil reverencia e inició su camino hacia su segundo destino. _"Una menos. Ahora voy por ti, estúpida Candy"_ , pensó y salió canturreando en busca de su hermano Neil.

* * *

\- Veo que las cosas marchan viento en popa con tu novata – los bruscos modales de Meagan O'Malley no tomaron por sorpresa al actor que todavía se encontraba intentando asimilar lo que su pecosa acababa de confesarle.

\- No sé si yo lo pondría de esa manera – el malhumorado Terry volvía a ganar terreno.

\- ¿Problemas para controlar la ansiedad? – adivinó la experimentada enfermera.

\- Esa mujer va a volverme loco, Meagan, puedo asegurarlo. Al punto que hace un momento estuve a punto de confesarle toda la verdad.

\- Quiero imaginar que no hiciste nada estúpido, Terry.

\- No, pero faltó poco. No sé qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho… Más teniendo en cuenta que ayer finalmente llegó Sussanah…

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó Meagan azorada, acercándose al joven para hacer la revisión matinal. – Qué sentido de la oportunidad el de esa muchacha… ¿Cómo fue eso?

\- Incómodo, cuando menos. Sussanah llegó haciendo todo un despliegue, jugando a la prometida perfecta… Hizo creer a Candy que me besó… imagínate – alzó los ojos al cielo, como buscando auxilio, e hizo que la mujer que estaba atenta al relato soltara una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Pudiste adivinar con qué planes llegó Sussanah? – inquirió realmente interesada.

\- Creo que realmente vino a ayudar y no hay nada que temer – afirmó Terry con seguridad. – Quizás si hoy la ves, podrás darme tu opinión.

\- No te quepan dudas de que lo haré – declaró categóricamente.

\- Sussanah de hecho tiene un plan… aunque todavía no me decido.

\- A ver… cuéntame.

\- Quiere dejar pasar unos cuantos días y después montar una escena en la cual me dejará… Dice que sería la mejor manera de no mentirle a Candy – explicó dubitativamente, esperando la reacción de la mujer mayor.

La enfermera O'Malley se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, sopesando la información que el actor acababa de darle.

\- No me parece una idea tan mala – dijo pensativamente, con lentitud. – Y es cierto, ayudaría a lavar tus culpas por mentirle tan descaradamente. Sería casi como decirle la verdad… - reflexionó.

\- Eso mismo dijo Sussanah.

\- Podría ser, Terry. Pero tendrán que planearlo cuidadosamente, hasta el último detalle. Una pequeña falla y será un desastre de dimensiones descomunales – le advirtió.

\- Eso es precisamente lo que temo, Meagan. Candy tiene la dudosa virtud de desarmarme… y tengo miedo de delatarme de alguna manera.

\- Sólo tienes que pensar que tu futuro con la novata depende de ello, Terry. Esa será la única manera. De todas formas, déjame ver a la tal Sussanah primero, para saber si puedo adivinar sus verdaderas intenciones. No te ofendas, no es que desconfíe de tu criterio… Pero para una persona de mi edad y experiencia, será más fácil percibir si hay algo de lo cual debamos preocuparnos.

\- No me ofendes y agradezco que quieras ayudarme, Meagan.

\- De todas maneras, debo hacerte otra sugerencia – le dijo seriamente.

\- Te escucho… - respondió extrañado.

\- Hasta tanto decidamos qué hacer, intenta mantener la mente un poco más fría…

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que ella piensa que estás comprometido. No puedes estar persiguiéndola como estoy segura de que lo hiciste anoche, porque tarde o temprano sospechará que hay algo fuera de lugar. Por otra parte, te pones en riesgo de cometer alguna estupidez- lo apuntó con el dedo de manera acusadora.

\- Lo intentaré… - se sonrojó al saberse atrapado. - ¿Sabes, Meagan?- se volvió a mirar a la enfermera con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro – Quisiera que alguna vez me contaras cómo haces para saber tantas cosas…

Por sola respuesta, la mujer le dedicó el enigmático gesto que caracteriza a las personas poseedoras de una gran sabiduría.

* * *

Un furioso Neil Leagan conducía su Rolls Royce Silver Ghost último modelo a toda velocidad por las calles de Chicago. Durante las últimas horas había intentado infructuosamente conocer los planes de su fastidiosa hermana, pero Eliza se negaba rotundamente a soltar prenda. Lo único que le había ordenado era que consiguiera una entrevista urgente con alguno de sus contactos en el Chicago Herald, el periódico más importante y respetado de la ciudad.

\- Ya te dije que te agradará mi sorpresa, hermanito – la estridente risita de la pelirroja y su intrigante expresión no hicieron más que enervarle los nervios.

\- Ya cállate Eliza. Y mejor que sea todo lo que vienes vaticinando o más, porque este favor seguramente tendré que pagarlo caro.

\- No te preocupes, querido Neil… El Herald terminará debiéndote a ti por la primicia que voy a entregarles.

Minutos después ambos hermanos se adentraban en la oficina de Edmund Cormack, un ambicioso pero aún novel periodista que el joven Leagan sabía era capaz de vender el alma al diablo con tal de conseguir la nota que lo lanzara al estrellato.

Pasadas las salutaciones, presentaciones y demás formalidades, la pelirroja fue directo al grano sin ningún tipo de ceremonia adicional.

\- Bien, señor Cormack – inició con su mejor imagen profesional – como ya le habrá adelantado Neil, cuento con una información que le interesará muchísimo. Pero antes de comentarle de qué se trata, necesito que me garantice que nuestra identidad como informantes será resguardada a cualquier precio.

\- Cuenta con mi palabra, señorita Leagan – le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora. – Nuestro periódico es garantía absoluta de profesionalismo. Ahora, si no es molestia, quisiera que me cuente qué necesita que publiquemos.

\- Terruce Graham…

\- ¿El niño prodigio de Broadway? – exclamó el periodista sorprendido.

\- El mismo – confirmó Eliza con aire de autosuficiencia, totalmente consciente del sobresalto de su hermano. – Resulta que Terruce se encuentra aquí, en Chicago… Y está internado en el Hospital Santa Juana – sonrió triunfante.

\- Interesante… - el hombre se rascó la barbilla, pensando que, en definitiva, no se trataba más que de un chasco.

\- Eso no es todo – agregó la joven, luciendo una mirada venenosa. – Aparentemente, Terruce cuenta con atención personalizada de una enfermera… y es muy probable que esta muchacha sea la causante de una inminente separación entre nuestro prodigio y la pobre y abnegada Sussanah Marlowe.

\- Ajá… - el rostro de Cormack se transformó. De repente parecía un sabueso percibiendo el aroma de su presa. - ¿Y por qué está tan segura de esto que me cuenta?

\- Porque no se trata de cualquier enfermera – la mujer apenas podía esconder la excitación. – Neil aquí presente y yo, conocemos a la señorita en cuestión… Resulta que ella estuvo involucrada sentimentalmente con Terruce hace algunos años y que ahora se está aprovechando de la precaria situación de salud por la que él está pasando para volver al ataque.

\- Oh… ¿y será posible que me brinde el nombre de la dama? – la avaricia se dibujaba con total claridad en las facciones del hombre.

\- Claro… y esto es lo que más lo sorprenderá… Estamos hablando nada más y nada menos que de la señorita Candice White Andley – los ojos de su interlocutor se abrieron de par en par en tanto sentía que el mundo giraba vertiginosamente a su alrededor. – Veo que las noticias son de su agrado – Eliza rió con malicia al notar la reacción de Cormack. – Así como lo escucha… la hija adoptiva de William Andley se desempeña como enfermera, echando por tierra todas las convenciones familiares y, como si esto fuera poco, se dedica a pescar hombres comprometidos. Como verá, estimado… Tiene información para más que una simple nota – se respaldó sobre el asiento rebosante de satisfacción y, por primera vez en toda la entrevista, volteó a ver a su hermano, para regalarle un gesto cómplice.

\- Esto amerita una nota de tapa… - masculló el periodista pensativamente, sintiendo que finalmente todo lo que había soñado se estaba materializando frente a sus ojos.

\- Y le sugeriría agregar fotografías… - agregó la pelirroja. – Para darle más realismo, podría ingeniárselas para tomar una foto de Candice con su atuendo de enfermera… - sugirió.

\- No dude que se hará de esa forma – el hombre salió de su ensueño. – Señorita Leagan… nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente por esto.

\- Me lo agradecerá escribiendo la mejor nota de que nadie haya escrito jamás, señor Cormack – se puso de pie y le tendió la mano graciosamente. - ¿Cuánto tendremos que esperar para ver su obra maestra impresa?

\- No más de dos semanas, señorita. ¿Podría comunicarme con ustedes en caso de necesitar información adicional? – preguntó con un dejo de ruego en la mirada.

\- Claro, pero sin dar a conocer su identidad. No queremos que nadie sospeche de nuestra vinculación con la historia – advirtió Neil que recién conseguía salir de su atónito mutismo.

La pareja de hermanos salió de las oficinas del Chicago Herald en absoluto silencio. Sin embargo, los rostros de ambos estaban arrebolados y sus ojos castaños echando chispas de alegría. Una vez dentro del automóvil, cuando se encontraron a salvo de oídos indiscretos, ambos estallaron en carcajadas triunfales.

\- ¡Eres realmente fenomenal, Eliza! – exclamó el pelirrojo exultante. – Ahora cuéntame de donde sacaste semejante historia… - le rogó sin poder contener su ansiedad por más tiempo.

\- Tengo mis métodos, Neil, ya lo sabes – le respondió jactanciosa. – Digamos que oí cierta conversación entre nuestro adorado tío abuelo William y la otra hospiciana mugrosa – rió con jovialidad.

\- ¿Annie?

\- La muy estúpida… Ella también tendrá su merecido, estoy trabajando en ello. Pero antes deja que te cuente acerca de tu amada Candy…

Neil escuchó, no sin sorprenderse, cada detalle de la conversación que su hermana había oído a hurtadillas. Quedó pasmado por segunda vez en el día al enterarse que, aparentemente, William y Candy estaban involucrados sentimentalmente y que el bastardo inglesito se había transformado en el tercero en discordia. Rió con ganas al imaginar a su antiguo rival del colegio retorcerse de celos tal y como le había sucedido a él mismo no hacía tanto tiempo. Pero no le causó tanta gracia el hecho de saber que ahora, el mayor rival a vencer, no era nada más ni nada menos que el patriarca de la familia. Sin embargo, los planes de Eliza abarcaban todos los escenarios posibles y no pudo más que aplaudir su astucia y su agudo intelecto. La pelirroja no había dejado ni un solo detalle al azar: la nota en el periódico con la fotografía en primera plana de la rubia heredera se transformaría en un escándalo de dimensiones épicas, motivo por el cual, la tía abuela instaría a William a obligar a Candy a contraer matrimonio con alguien de su nivel. Esto ocasionaría indefectiblemente que el rubio mostrara la carta ganadora y se ofreciera como "el" candidato. Por supuesto, la tía abuela pondría el grito en el cielo nuevamente y ahí es donde los hermanos volverían a entrar en el juego, actuando como la conciencia de la anciana… Si bien William era la cabeza de la familia Andley, la señora Elroy era la que manejaba los hilos de todos y de todo. Juntos, podrían hacer que la mujer amenazara con desheredar a su sobrino en caso de no aceptar repudiar a la hospiciana como hija. Fuera como fuera, la muy maldita terminaría en la calle, justo de donde había venido y de donde nunca debería haber salido. _"Y precisamente después de que estés arruinada, pequeña hospiciana, terminaremos cierto asuntillo que tenemos pendiente"_ masculló internamente, tocándose la mejilla donde aquél arañazo había quedado imperceptiblemente marcado a la vista, pero calando muy profundamente en su orgullo.

* * *

Las dos semanas que siguieron en la pequeña habitación del Hospital Santa Juana fueron inusualmente calmas entre la rubia enfermera y su adorado paciente. Un extraño ambiente se había instalado entre ambos, pero ninguno de ellos se encontraba a disgusto con la nueva situación. Terry, haciendo caso por una vez a los consejos de Meagan, intentaba no apabullar a Candy con sus constantes avances y, a pesar de los deseos que lo recorrían de punta a punta, conseguía mantener sus instintos a raya la mayor parte del tiempo. Por su parte, la rubia no había desoído las sugerencias de Annie, por lo cual trataba de no salir corriendo ante cada roce y, poco a poco, la antigua Candy, presta a vivir el momento, iba recuperando sus fuerzas y dejándose ver cada vez más a menudo.

Implícitamente, habían trazado una rutina que cumplían diariamente a rajatabla y que ambos disfrutaban al máximo, puesto que durante las horas que estaban juntos, el tiempo parecía detenerse sólo para ellos dos y una inimaginada intimidad fluía con su sutil y sensual corriente, obligándolos a rendirse al encanto y el placer de su mutua presencia: al marcar el reloj las siete de la tarde, Candy se presentaba puntualmente para hacerse cargo de la atención del actor. En muy pocas oportunidades Sussanah estaba presente en ese horario, así que los momentos de incomodidad eran prácticamente nulos. Una vez cumplidos los procedimientos técnicos habituales, platicaban durante un buen rato sobre cualquier tema, que podía abarcar desde lo que habían hecho durante el día hasta los recuerdos compartidos en otros tiempos. Luego cenaban juntos, sin dejar de conversar, para después embarcarse en la tarea de ensayar las líneas de la obra que el actor representaría en Broadway en poco tiempo. A este respecto, el trabajo era arduo, pero Candy no dejaba de maravillarse como la primera vez de las cualidades actorales de Terry y soñaba con poder verlo en escena en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Con el correr de los días y a medida que el castaño conseguía perfeccionar cada escena, avanzaban un poco más sobre el texto. Sin embargo, la enfermera no pudo dejar de notar que durante tres días consecutivos, Terry había dado por terminado el ensayo al finalizar la primera escena del quinto acto. Llegado este punto, no pudo disimular más su curiosidad.

\- Es temprano todavía, podemos seguir ensayando la próxima escena – sugirió alegremente apenas el hombre anunció que ya habían finalizado por esa noche.

\- No es necesario, Pecas. Debes estar cansada – la evadió en tanto el quitaba con gentileza el libreto de entre las manos.

\- No estoy cansada y tú tampoco – le sonrió con ternura. – Vamos Terry, sigamos por un rato más – lo miró con ojos expectantes.

\- No me gusta la escena que sigue… quizás la ensaye después – dijo con firmeza, cerrando el libro de un golpe.

\- Aunque no te guste tendrás que representarla – rió, haciendo que él se enfurruñara aún más. – Y aquí tienes una admiradora sin nada mejor que hacer que no sea ayudarte. Así que déjate de tonterías y empieza a recitar – le ordenó fingiendo un tono autoritario.

\- ¡No quiero ensayar esa maldita escena contigo, Candy! – estalló finalmente. - ¿Contenta? Ya te lo dije – le dio la espalda furioso, dejándola atónita por un segundo.

\- Dame eso – la rubia reaccionó arrebatándole el libro de la mano y corrió hacia la otra punta de la habitación buscando rápidamente entre las páginas la sección en cuestión. Él no fue lo suficientemente veloz como para alcanzarla a tiempo y, cuando consiguió llegar frente a ella, ya era demasiado tarde. - ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de esto, Terry? – señaló el primer párrafo y soltó una risita. - ¿No te gusta la parte en que Othelo besa a Desdémona o la parte en que la asesina?

\- En este momento me está tentando ensayar la parte del asesinato, pecosa tramposa – la amenazó lanzando llamas azulinas a través de los tormentosos zafiros.

\- Veo que no te gusta la parte del beso, entonces… - bromeó agitando la cabeza. – Podemos obviarlo, si prefieres – lo provocó sabiendo que lo estaba llevando al límite.

\- Yo no ensayo a medias, Pecas – musitó entre dientes. – Así que prefiero no ensayar.

\- Bien, ya veo… entonces no me dejas otra alternativa – lo miró burlona y se encaminó con paso decidido hacia la cama ubicada en el centro de la habitación. De un salto, se subió en ella, se acostó y cerró los ojos, fingiéndose dormida.

\- Con un demonio, ¿qué estás haciendo, Pecas? – gruñó. Verla recostada sobre su cama lo descolocó al punto de comenzar a sentir una reacción corporal demasiado evidente.

\- ¿Quién es Pecas? – preguntó utilizando una voz inocente. – Yo soy Desdémona y estoy dormida. Y ahora vendrá mi adorado Othelo a asesinarme… - no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, pero luego continuó con su exagerada actuación, soltando un sordo ronquido que hizo que por fin el hombre soltara una pequeña risa.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres… - dijo con su voz acariciante y comenzó a acercarse, lentamente, hasta sentarse a su lado en el lecho. Con la misma parsimoniosa lentitud, se fue inclinando sobre ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro. – " _¡He ahí la causa! ¡He ahí la causa, alma mía!..."_ \- susurró apasionadamente cerca de su oído, haciendo que la piel de la enfermera se erizara de punta a punta.- _"¡Permitidme que no la nombre ante vosotras, castas estrellas!... ¡He ahí la causa!... Sin embargo, no quiero verter su sangre, ni desgarrar su piel, más blanca que la nieve y tan lisa como el alabastro de un sepulcro. Pero debe morir o engañará a más hombres. ¡Apaguemos la luz!"_ \- extendió su mano hacia el velador sobre la mesilla de noche y, para desconcierto de la mujer tendida bajo su cuerpo, hizo exactamente lo que acababa de decir, dejando la habitación completamente a oscuras. – _"Y después, apaguemos su luz. Si te extingo, agente de claridad y me arrepiento enseguida, podré reanimar tu primitiva llama; pero una vez tu luz extinta, ¡oh, tú, el modelo más acabado de la hábil naturaleza! No sé dónde está aquel fuego de Prometeo que volviera a encender tu luz. Cuando haya arrancado tu rosa, no podré darla de nuevo a su potencia vital. Necesariamente habrá de marchitarse…" (*)_ – hizo una profunda pausa. Ese era el momento exacto en que Othelo besaba por última vez a Desdémona. El silencio reinó en la sombría habitación por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad. Sólo se oían las agitadas respiraciones palpitando en frenética expectativa. - ¿Quieres que lo haga? – preguntó en un ronco susurro, muy cerca de la dulce boca que tanto deseaba saborear, percibiendo su tibieza atravesar los escasos milímetros que los separaban. Cerró los ojos, esperando una respuesta e intentando calmarse de antemano para poder soportar la nueva negativa.

\- Sí – el débil murmullo apenas se dejó oír. Candy ya no pudo resistir más la oleada de deseo que la consumía ante el solo contacto. Quizás hubiera sido por el embrujo de la oscuridad, quizás hubiera sido por las apasionadas líneas que Terry había recitado a su oído, quizás hubiera sido por el influjo de esos labios tan cercanos a los suyos o quizás hubiera sido porque todo eso podía resumirse en nada más y nada menos que simple y puro amor. Fuera lo que fuera, esta vez decidió que no quería escapar. Contuvo la respiración. Esta vez era su turno de aguardar la respuesta.

\- ¿Estás segura? – el hombre no cabía en sí de asombro y felicidad. Temía que en cualquier momento podría despertar sólo para descubrir que no se trataba más que de otro de sus sueños. Sin embargo, la temblorosa mano de ella posándose sobre su pecho como una frágil mariposa, le aseguró que no estaba en los brazos de Orfeo.

\- Sí – la mujer tenía que hacer un esfuerzo físico para no temblar convulsivamente, aunque su voz estremecida la delataba. La ansiedad sumada a la sensualidad del ambiente, la estaban llevando nuevamente a ese límite que tantas veces se había negado a cruzar.

\- Pídemelo, Pecas – le rogó en un susurro, deseando escuchar esa simple palabra asegurándole que no había entendido mal.

\- Tengo miedo… - los escalofríos la recorrieron nuevamente al sentir que él tomaba su delicada mano en la suya y la apretaba contra el fuerte pecho, haciéndole percibir todos y cada uno de los latidos desbocados de su corazón.

\- Yo también… - admitió, comenzando a temblar casi a la par de ella.

\- Bésame.

Un segundo, un minuto o una eternidad después, Terry logró acortar la ínfima distancia que quedaba entre ellos. La besó suavemente, con dulzura, apenas rozando los labios como pidiendo permiso silenciosamente. Candy, instintivamente, calmó sus dudas dándole otro beso, tan efímero, dulce y tímido como el que él le había dado. Eso fue suficiente para disipar cualquier cuestionamiento y eliminar cualquier temor. El hombre, sintiendo que tocaba el cielo con las manos, comenzó a besar a su amada pecosa más profundamente, pero aun manteniendo sus pasiones bajo control para no asustarla. Ella, inexperta como era, eligió hacer lo que le dictaba su corazón, demostrando ser una ávida aprendiz. Terry odió con todas sus fuerzas el hecho de no tener ambos brazos libres para estrecharla y acariciarla como sólo ella merecía. Sin embargo, optó por deslizar su brazo libre detrás de la espalda de la mujer, para ayudarla a incorporarse y luego, con una habilidad impresionante, le rodeó la cintura y la sentó sobre su regazo. Candy obedeció sin reparos a cada orden de sus diestras manos y rodeo el cuello del hombre con sus brazos, arqueando su menudo cuerpo contra el de él. Sabiéndola dispuesta a entregar algo más, el enamorado acarició la boca de la mujer con su lengua, buscando una respuesta que no tardó demasiado en llegar. Con un pequeño gemido que casi lo hace estallar de placer, Candy separó lentamente los labios para dejar que Terry bebiera a gusto de sus besos. Él enterró sus dedos entre los rizos dorados, a la altura de la nuca de la joven y ella tomó la cara de él entre sus manos, sintiendo que sus mejillas se encontraban extrañamente húmedas. Finalmente, supo de qué se trataba: Terry estaba llorando.

\- Terry… ¿estás bien? – le preguntó entrecortadamente, casi sin aliento, apartándose apenas del abrazo.

\- Te amo, Pecas – fue todo lo que atinó a responder, para luego volver a atrapar los labios carmín entre los suyos.

Las bocas de los amantes siguieron unidas por largo rato, sumidas en el éxtasis de brindarse todo el amor tan largamente guardado bajo siete llaves. En lo que parecía un ritual ancestral, cada beso, cada caricia, cada suspiro implicaba inequívocamente un mutuo reconocimiento de dos almas que se pertenecían y que al fin volvían a encontrarse. Con la luna colándose subrepticiamente a través de las cortinas entreabiertas como único testigo, Candy y Terry, uno en los brazos del otro, sintieron que habían encontrado el camino a casa.

* * *

 **"Pensando en nuestros años de juventud.**  
 **Sólo estábamos tú y yo,**  
 **éramos jóvenes, salvajes y libres.**  
 **Ahora nada puede alejarte de mí,**  
 **ya hemos transitado ese camino antes.**  
 **Pero eso ya ha terminado,**  
 **me mantienes regresando a por más.**

 **Nena tú eres todo lo que quiero,**  
 **cuando yaces aquí entre mis brazos,**  
 **encuentro difícil de creer**  
 **que estemos en el paraíso.**  
 **Y amor es lo único que necesito,**  
 **y lo encontré ahí en tu corazón.**  
 **No es demasiado difícil ver**  
 **que estamos en el paraíso.**

 **Una vez en la vida encuentras a alguien,**  
 **que dará la vuelta a tu mundo.**  
 **Te levanta cuando te sientes hundido.**  
 **Sí, nada podría cambiar lo que significas para mí.**  
 **Hay mucho que podría decir,**  
 **pero ahora solo abrázame.**  
 **Porque nuestro amor iluminará el camino.**

 **Nena tú eres todo lo que quiero,**  
 **cuando yaces aquí entre mis brazos,**  
 **encuentro difícil de creer**  
 **que estemos en el paraíso.**  
 **Y amor es lo único que necesito,**  
 **y lo encontré ahí en tu corazón.**  
 **No es demasiado difícil ver**  
 **que estamos en el paraíso.**

 **He estado esperando tanto tiempo**  
 **que algo llegara,**  
 **que el amor se acercara.**  
 **Ahora nuestros sueños se están convirtiendo en realidad**  
 **pasados los buenos momentos y los malos**  
 **Sí, permaneceré ahí a tu lado.**

 **Nena tú eres todo lo que quiero,**  
 **cuando yaces aquí entre mis brazos,**  
 **encuentro difícil de creer**  
 **que estemos en el paraíso.**  
 **Y amor es lo único que necesito,**  
 **y lo encontré ahí en tu corazón.**  
 **No es demasiado difícil ver**  
 **que estamos en el paraíso"**

 **Bryan Adams - Heaven**

(*) Extracto de **Othelo, El Moro de Venecia** – Acto V – Escena II. William Shakespeare


	10. Capítulo 10

Mis queridas lectoras, llega el décimo. Como siempre, y antes que nada, GRACIAS a todas. Esta semana es un GRACIAS muy especial y no sólo por sus hermosas reviews, sino también por el respeto que siempre me han mostrado, incluso cuando no les ha gustado algo. Realmente, lo aprecio mucho y, como les dije en alguna otra oportunidad, no hay mejor motor para mí que saberlas pendientes de este humilde proyecto.

Zucix y clauseri, ya les respondí por MP, pero les repito públicamente mi eterno agradecimiento hacia sus palabras.

Nadia y Liz, queridas amigas, me han hecho soltar alguna lagrimita de emoción con sus reviews. No pueden darse una idea de lo que han significado.

Mi hermosa gadamigrandchest, siempre fiel seguidora, gracias a ti también por tus palabras. Y, te cuento un secreto, traje a los hermanitos Leagan a pedido tuyo! jajaja.

A la chica cuyo nombre no sé porque sólo me figura como Guest (si me escribes en la próxima me dices cómo te llamas?) te prometo ser una bruja con Neil y Eliza... y con Albert, tengo pensado perdonarlo... eventualmente.

Nuevamente, a Candy y Terry. Unidos por Siempre y Candy Candyfics... GRACIAS por ayudarme a difundir!

Y también a quienes me siguen quizás sin comentar, pero que sé que están, ustedes también son el gran motor de esta locura.

Cumplidos los agradecimientos, paso a hacer los avisos de rigor: hoy levantamos un poquito la temperatura (dije **"poquito"** , no se envicien, que ya vamos a tener tiempo para levantar más). Ah y sí, en alguna escena, disculpen el vocabulario... pero era necesario para ponerle un poco de poder.

Creo que eso es todo. Besos, abrazos, bendiciones y hasta la próxima!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO X**

 _ **"Cuéntale a tu corazón que existe siempre una razón escondida en cada gesto. Del derecho y del revés, uno sólo es lo que es y anda siempre con lo puesto. Nunca es triste la verdad, lo que no tiene es remedio…" – Joan Manuel Serrat – Sinceramente Tuyo**_

Con el correr del tiempo, lejos de sentirse apaciguados o saciados, las almas y los cuerpos de Candy y Terry parecían ansiar una satisfacción aún mayor. El beso que había comenzado dubitativo y tierno, se estaba volviendo más exigente y la urgencia por calmar el primitivo deseo que brotaba desde lo más profundo se hacía cada vez más patente.

El hombre ya no podía conformarse con besar esos labios que lo obsesionaban, no le eran suficientes los sensuales roces de las lenguas acariciándose apasionadamente, no lograba sentirse completo con intuir la espalda o la pequeña cintura a través del uniforme, mucho menos cuando el corsé se interponía como una barrera infranqueable. No. Quería más, necesitaba más…

La mujer estaba perdida en un océano de emociones. Cada roce, cada beso, cada caricia la colmaba de sensaciones hasta el momento desconocidas. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su candidez, sabía que aquello que le estaba sucediendo no era todo. No podía serlo. Y tampoco se conformaba. Ella también quería más, necesitaba más…

La rubia sentada en el regazo del actor y aferrada con fiereza a sus anchos hombros, quiso proferir una protesta al sentir que los labios que la mantenían cautiva se apartaban de su boca, pero la protesta se convirtió en un gemido de sorpresivo placer al sentir que el beso ahora se extendía suavemente por sus mejillas ardientes y descendía a lo largo de su cuello. Instintivamente, inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado para dar más espacio a esa nueva caricia y entrelazó los dedos entre las hebras castañas del cabello de Terry, deseando sentirlo más cerca, procurando que no pudiera apartarse de ella.

Saborear al fin esa piel de seda, tan dulce, tan suave, tan perfumada, fue más de lo que el castaño pudiera haber imaginado jamás en su vida. Aún cuando había pasado horas fantaseando lo que se sentiría perderse en ese cuello invitante, nada lo habría podido preparar para la sensación de puro éxtasis que estaba experimentando en ese preciso instante en que sus fantasías se volvían realidad. Sus cinco sentidos estaban librando una batalla y era imposible decidir cuál ganaría… el aroma a rosas invadiendo su olfato, la sabrosa piel endulzando sus labios, los suaves y entrecortados suspiros llenándole los oídos, la figura de ella recortada contra la luz de la luna clavándose en sus pupilas, el pequeño cuerpo estremeciéndose por completo con cada caricia que le prodigaba. Aún cuando el deleite de saborear esa piel era celestial, repentinamente volvió a sentir la necesidad de experimentar la calidez de esa boca que lo enloquecía y volvió a los labios de su pecosa para exigir otro beso candente.

Candy también quiso saber cómo se sentiría poder ir más allá y, como poseída por una fuerza ajena a su control, descendió sobre el cuello de Terry, besándolo tal y como él hubiera hecho con ella, dejando una marca de fuego en cada espacio que rozaba. Inconscientemente, una de sus frágiles manos trazó un lento camino desde el hombro del hombre hasta su pecho, justo donde la camisa se encontraba entreabierta, y sus dedos, ávidos de explorar, se deslizaron más allá de los límites impuestos por la molesta ropa.

Terry gimió roncamente y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, arrastrando a la mujer sobre su cuerpo. Poco le importó la punzada de dolor en su costado. Lo único que podía sentir era el placer de los besos sobre su piel, el ardor de esas caricias que, por más inexpertas e inocentes que fueran, no hacían más que elevarlo al cielo, a "su" cielo con ella.

\- Amor… por favor… detente… - rogó casi en un sollozo cuando logró reaccionar ante la percepción de que los besos de la mujer estaban abandonando su cuello para seguir el camino de las manos que no dejaban de acariciarlo. Candy se incorporó como impulsada por un resorte.

\- Perdón, Terry… - musitó temerosa. – No quise… Es que yo…- intentó explicar avergonzada hasta la médula. La verdad era que no tenía idea de lo que debía o no hacer, y sólo había actuado de manera inconsciente, guiada por sus inexploradas necesidades.

\- No, no amor… - atinó a calmarla inmediatamente al comprender por dónde iban sus virginales pensamientos. La tomó por la nuca y la volvió a acercar para darle un suave beso. – No hiciste nada malo… nunca podrían no gustarme tus besos y tus caricias… - apartó un rizo rebelde del rostro que lo miraba con remordimiento. – Pero si continuabas haciendo eso… - le sonrió con dulzura, mientras ganaba tiempo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas – habría llegado un punto en el que ya no hubiera podido comportarme como un caballero, ¿entiendes? – ella asintió, pero seguía mirándolo con una desconfianza que le estrujó el corazón. – Igualmente te juro, Pecas… cuando llegue el momento, nada en el mundo podrá hacer que quiera detenerte – acalló cualquier otra réplica o pregunta volviendo a aprisionar la boca de ella con la suya, explicándole con actos lo que las palabras eran incapaces de expresar.

El amanecer los sorprendió dormidos uno en los brazos del otro. Terry, fiel a su costumbre adoptada hacía un par de semanas atrás, fue el primero en despertar y, todavía sumido en el sopor matinal, giró la cabeza hacia un lado y abrió los ojos tratando de divisar a la pecosa plácidamente dormida en el sillón junto a su cama. Grande fue su satisfacción al recuperar en un instante todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior y sentirlos confirmados por las cosquillas de una incontrolable maraña de rizos rubios y perfumados haciéndole cosquillas en el mentón. Su pecosa estaba dormida, sí, pero no junto a él, sino sobre él, sobre su pecho, envuelta por el calor de su cuerpo y arrullada por los latidos de un corazón que sólo latía por ella y para ella. Quiso acariciarla de inmediato, estrecharla más contra él, pero se contuvo. La necesidad de disfrutar de ese sueño hecho realidad por otro rato fue más fuerte. _"Así es como debió ser siempre, amor…"_ , pensó. _"Y así es como será a partir de ahora. Cueste lo que cueste. Se oponga quien se oponga. Te juro que nada ni nadie podrá arrebatarte de mi lado nuevamente, Candy"._

\- No… - lloriqueó la mujer entre sueños. -¡Terry! – gritó con desesperación, levantándose de golpe y dándole al actor el susto de su vida.

\- Hey, Pecas… amor, tranquila – se sentó junto a ella y le tomó el rostro con delicadeza, obligándola gentilmente a mirarlo. – Estoy aquí… fue una pesadilla – le susurró para calmarla, preocupado por el rostro desencajado y la respiración agitada de la mujer que no lograba normalizarse.

\- ¿Terry? – preguntó cuando logró enfocar sus ojos en los zafiros que la observaban desbordados de ternura.

\- Sí, amor. Estás conmigo – la besó con suavidad, como para convencerla de que no había nada que temer. - ¿Mejor? – observó las acuosas esmeraldas.

Candy asintió en tanto comenzaba a respirar con más normalidad. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de ubicarse y, al observar la luz que empezaba a alumbrar tímidamente los ventanales, se sonrojó furiosamente.

\- ¡Dios mío, Terry! ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cómo dejaste que me quedara dormida… aquí? – señaló escandalizada, poniéndose más roja aún, como si eso fuera posible.

\- Son las seis… todavía queda una hora antes del cambio de turno – dijo tratando inútilmente de contener una carcajada que al fin encontró su camino al exterior.

\- ¿De qué te estás riendo? – le recriminó realmente enojada.

\- Si el problema es que te haya dejado dormirte aquí – proclamó sin poder detener sus risas, - me lo hubieras avisado, Pecas. No me hubiera molestado mantenerte despierta toda la noche…

\- Eres un… - comenzó, apuntándolo con el índice.

\- Sí, un patán engreído – la interrumpió, tomándola por la barbilla para acercarla a su rostro, atravesándola con la mirada azul intenso que repentinamente se tiñó de deseo. – Pero todavía te queda una hora más conmigo, así que déjame besarte o no sé como sobreviviré el resto del día sin esa boca.

\- No te atrevas… - la enfermera se opuso débilmente, casi cayendo en el embrujo.

\- Oh, sí me atrevo – susurró ronroneante, pasando de largo la boca, que ya se entreabría expectante, hasta llegar a la delicada oreja para mordisquear juguetonamente su lóbulo, haciéndola estremecer de placer.

\- Basta, Terry – la voz temblorosa no era para nada convincente.

\- Puedes escapar cuando quieras, Pecas… - volvió a provocarla, regresando a los labios, besando ambas comisuras con húmeda parsimonia. – O puedes besarme de una vez para terminar con la tortura…

\- No puedo… Terry… es tarde… - su voz era un hilo apenas audible.

\- Te amo… - murmuró mirándola fijamente a las verdes esmeraldas.

Eso fue todo. Dos palabras y la magia terminó de renacer con toda su potencia. Esta vez fue Candy quien acortó la distancia, lanzándose a sus brazos para iniciar el tierno ritual de amor, caricias y besos.

Los sonidos del ajetreo del hospital que comenzaba a despertar, hicieron que la rubia se separara de un brinco de los brazos del actor. Faltaban apenas quince minutos para que la enfermera O'Malley tocara a la puerta y estaba hecha un completo desastre, con los cabellos cayendo indomables alrededor de su rostro y sobre su espalda y las ropas completamente arrugadas y desacomodadas. Demoró bastante en llegar al baño para arreglarse, dado que Terry se había parado al mismo tiempo que ella y, entre risas y arrumacos, la persiguió hasta que no le dejó más alternativa que cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo y estuvo lista en un santiamén. Antes de salir, dio un vistazo a su reflejo en el espejo y se sorprendió al reparar en que no iba a precisar de ningún maquillaje para resaltar el color de sus pálidas mejillas. Por el contrario, quizás fuera conveniente que hallara algo para atenuar un poco el rozagante rubor que las teñía naturalmente, haciendo que las chispas de sus verdes esmeraldas brillaran con mayor intensidad.

\- Dios santo, qué hermosa eres, Pecas – Terry la recibió cuando retornó a la habitación. Estaba aguardándola sentado cómodamente sobre el sillón, con su habitual actitud de desenfado, aunque sus ojos de zafiro demostraban a las claras una admiración absoluta.

\- No empieces de nuevo, Terry – le advirtió fingiendo seriedad, a pesar de que estaba encantada con el cumplido. – Déjame que te revise antes de irme o la enfermera O'Malley dirá que no hago bien mi trabajo – se acercó con paso decidido.

\- Hermosa, aún cuando te pones en plan de enfermera regañona – se burló mientras sumisamente se abría la camisa para que pudiera chequear sus costillas. - ¿Escribirás en la bitácora el tratamiento que me diste anoche? – continuó al no obtener respuesta.

\- Claro… - le sonrió de esa manera que sabía que lograba desarmarlo. – Si lo que buscas es que el tratamiento lo repita la enfermera O'Malley, ¿eso quieres? – le dio un leve beso en los labios para acallar cualquier tipo de respuesta y, oyendo el toque en la puerta, dio media vuelta dispuesta a partir.

\- ¿Y te vas así, sin más? ¿Consideras ese miserable besito como una despedida decente? – le reclamó sin abandonar su arrogante postura, pero intentando poner cara de circunstancias.

Candy, despreocupada, se dio un beso en la palma de la mano y lo sopló en dirección al hombre.

\- Ensaya esas líneas, Terruce. Es mejor que te las aprendas todas para esta noche o me enfadaré… - le advirtió en voz baja, colocándose el abrigo. – Te veré más tarde… - se despidió.

Una fracción de segundo después, antes de que la rubia llegara a asir el pomo de la puerta, sintió la mano fuerte de Terry sobre su codo, obligándola a girar sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo.

\- Estaré contando las horas para que volvamos a "ensayar" – dijo la última palabra con un énfasis especial y se abalanzó sobre la boca de Candy sin preámbulos, para darle un beso salvaje que la dejó sin aliento. – "Eso" es un beso de despedida, Pecas. Hasta esta noche… - susurró sugestivamente a su oído y, después de acariciarle suavemente la mejilla y dedicarle su insolente sonrisa, dio un paso hacia atrás, separándose de ella.

\- Hasta esta noche, engreído – correspondió al saludo y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar su oído, aunque tuvo mucho cuidado de no rozarlo siquiera. – Te amo… - disparó en un murmullo y salió a toda velocidad, dejándolo solo.

La enfermera O'Malley lucía su más evidente expresión de fastidio mientras aguardaba detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

\- Ya era hora, novata – bufó como recibimiento. Sin embargo, al observar mejor a la muchacha frente a ella, no pudo dejar de advertir asombrada que algo había cambiado. - ¿Se siente bien, señorita Andley? ¿Acaso tiene fiebre? – señaló al notar las mejillas rojas como granates. – Será prudente que se abrigue antes de salir o el golpe de frío le hará daño… Aunque dudo que pueda sentir cualquier cambio de temperatura… - agregó entre dientes, tratando de disimular la sonrisa al leer la confirmación de sus sospechas en el avergonzado rostro de la joven.

\- E… estoy bien, gracias – Candy trató de mantener la compostura aunque sabía que estaba fallando estrepitosamente. – En cuanto al paciente, dejé todo anotado en la bitácora… Pero no hay novedades.

\- ¿Así que no hay novedades? – se mofó. – Bien, veremos. Que tenga buen día, novata.

\- Buen día, enfermera O'Malley – se apuró a responder y sin más dilaciones, escapó prácticamente corriendo, hasta alcanzar la salida del hospital. Aspiró profundamente el aire matinal que la recibió con toda su frescura y, esbozando una gran sonrisa, inició su camino al apartamento, envuelta cálidamente por los recuerdos de los besos que aún marcaban su piel. Tan inmersa estaba en sus ensoñaciones que no era capaz de notar nada más a su alrededor, ni siquiera al fotógrafo que disparó su cámara directo a su rostro sin ningún tipo de discreción y mucho menos al pelirrojo parado detrás de él, que la observaba con perversa malicia, como si ya pudiera regodearse placer de la venganza que obtendría, en el momento en que por fin le haría pagar por toda la humillación a la que lo había sometido.

* * *

La enfermera O'Malley se detuvo en seco apenas atravesó la puerta y una incontenible carcajada brotó de su garganta al encontrarse a su paciente parado en medio de la habitación, mirando fijamente hacia donde ella se encontraba, aunque sin notar siquiera su presencia, y con una estúpida semi sonrisa pintada en la cara.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! – exclamó entre risas. – O tú y la novata soñaron lo mismo o definitivamente aquí pasó algo inesperado… Aunque supongo que debo inclinarme por lo segundo – alzó una ceja interrogante.

\- Supone bien, Meagan – le respondió jovialmente el actor saliendo del trance pero sin poder borrar la sonrisa.

\- Mejor vete a dar una ducha, jovencito. Y que sea con agua helada en lo posible… - lo empujó hacia el baño y, en menos de un segundo, le cubrió el brazo enyesado. – Iré a abrir las ventanas a ver si se refresca un poco ese ambiente… ya me contarás cuando salgas más repuesto - lo dejó a solas, no sin antes menear la cabeza fingiendo desaprobación.

\- ¡Dios santo, Meagan! ¡Está helando aquí dentro! – Terry se quejó ruidosamente al regresar a la habitación donde la mujer lo esperaba con el desayuno.

\- Y buena falta te hacía con el estado en que te encontré – le respondió acusadoramente. – Ahora siéntate y come.

\- Sí, señora – obedeció con un falso gesto de sumisión que a la mujer le hizo mucha gracia.

\- ¿Y bien? – lo encaró directamente alcanzándole una humeante taza de té.

\- ¿Y bien qué? – pretendió no comprender.

\- No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, niño – lo reprendió. – No me interesan los detalles. Pero quisiera asegurarme de que no hayas ido más allá de lo permitido con la novata…

\- He sido todo un caballero, si eso es lo que le preocupa – le informó adivinando correctamente a lo que la mujer se refería.

\- Qué alivio – suspiró la mujer sin disimulo. – Con una sola estupidez ya es más que suficiente – adoptó un semblante serio que al joven no le pasó desapercibido y que lo obligó a bajar la mirada con expresión contrita. – Creí que habíamos hablado acerca de esto, Terry. Ahora no podrás salir de la nada con el teatrito de que Sussanah te deja así como así – lo encaró directamente.

\- Lo sé, Meagan – el hombre suspiró. – Pero no pude evitarlo… fue sorpresivo.

\- ¡Pamplinas! Si no la hubieras perseguido hasta el hartazgo estoy segura de que ella nunca…

\- Dijo que no quería detalles – la interrumpió, - así que no me obligue a contarle. Baste decir que hice lo que acordamos… sólo que Candy… al parecer cambió de opinión.

\- Está bien – cedió la enfermera alzando las manos para detener las explicaciones. – Ahora a lo importante… ¿qué harás?

\- Tendré que hablar con Sussanah primero… Teníamos pensado terminar con esto entre hoy y mañana…

\- Ten cuidado, Terry… Sé que las intenciones de Sussanah son sinceras… Pero fíjate cómo le contarás las novedades – le advirtió con seriedad. – Sabes lo que pienso, por más que quiera ayudarte a recuperar a Candy, sigue enamorada de ti y creo que esto podría lastimarla demasiado si no actúas con suficiente tacto. ¿Sigues sin tener idea del por qué de este cambio repentino en ella? – le hizo por enésima vez la misma pregunta que no dejaba de rondarle en la cabeza. Para la experimentada Meagan O'Malley, era claro que la muchacha aún albergaba profundos sentimientos por el actor, sin embargo, lo estaba ayudando desinteresadamente por algún motivo que la mujer aún no conseguía desentrañar, pero que sabía iba más allá de una simple promesa. Lo que Sussanah ocultaba, era aún un misterio.

\- Ni la más mínima idea, Meagan – Terry meneó la cabeza pensativamente. – De hecho, no hace más que obligarme a repasar paso a paso cada uno de los detalles del plan… y se niega a hablar de nada que tenga que ver con ella, excepto claro, a lo que se refiere a sus proyectos como escritora. Realmente, sigo tan perdido como al principio.

\- Con más razón, muchacho… recuerda explicárselo con delicadeza. Realmente me preocupa esa chica – dijo con pesar. – Volviendo al tema central… imagino que estarás pensando en la posibilidad de decirle la verdad a la novata.

\- Nada me gustaría más… pero no sé cómo hacerlo – confesó cabizbajo. – Sé que Candy se enfurecerá cuando lo sepa… y temo que no quiera volver a verme nunca más – la sola idea de pensar en volver a separarse de su pecosa le revolvía el estómago. No podía imaginar la vida sin ella nuevamente, menos aún, después de la noche que acababan de compartir.

\- Lo único que puedo decirte, querido muchacho, es que cuanto más tardes en hacerlo, más difícil será… piénsalo.

\- Lo haré… - prometió sombríamente para luego guardar silencio por largo rato.

* * *

Annie envuelta en una pesada bata, abrió bostezando la puerta del apartamento a su amiga que acababa de llegar, tal y como venía haciendo desde hacía un par de semanas. Su estadía con Candy, en un principio, iba a durar apenas dos o tres días, pero pasado ese plazo, ninguna de las muchachas había querido separarse de la otra. La mutua presencia y apoyo les resultaba muy reconfortante, especialmente en esos momentos en que los mundos de ambas parecían haberse puesto de cabeza. De todas maneras, esa era la última mañana que compartirían. La morena había decidido que, ahora que había recuperado algo de su aplomo, era el momento de regresar a casa y poner al tanto a sus padres acerca de sus nuevas determinaciones. Sí, a primera hora de la mañana siguiente, partiría hacia La Porte y enfrentaría lo que tuviera que enfrentar.

\- Buenos días, Annie – Candy la saludó en un tono un tanto ausente. – Ve a acostarte un rato más, hace demasiado frío y es temprano…

Annie asintió sin ningún tipo de oposición y se encaminó hacia la habitación. Sin embargo, al pasar junto a su hermana, algo la detuvo.

\- ¿Qué es ese perfume? – preguntó olfateando el aire como para identificar de dónde provenía el desconocido aroma.

\- ¿Qué perfume? – la rubia se alejó unos pasos con disimulo y enterró la cara en una pila de correspondencia, fingiendo examinarla cuidadosamente y rogando porque su amiga estuviera lo suficientemente dormida como para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Para su desgracia, sus plegarias no fueron respondidas y la morena siguió su agudo olfato hasta llegar hasta ella.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – exclamó llevándose las manos a las mejillas. – Candice White mírame ahora mismo – ordenó en un autoritario chillido. La interpelada alzó la mirada con expresión culpable, mordiéndose los labios para ocultar la sonrisa que se había instalado en su boca y parecía tener vida propia. – Ese no es tu perfume… Sin embargo lo traes impregnado – le lanzó acusadoramente, con los ojos azulinos abiertos de par en par. – Y como no creo que te hayas bebido un frasco entero de la colonia de Terry por accidente, te exijo que hables ahora mismo… ¿Qué pasó anoche? - puso los brazos en jarras, y se dispuso a esperar la explicación pertinente.

\- Digamos… - comenzó la enfermera cuidadosamente – ¿que quizás le hice caso al consejo de una amiga?

El grito emocionado de la morena hubiera sido capaz de despertar a los vecinos de una manzana a la redonda. Dando saltitos de felicidad, tomó las manos de Candy para después abrazarla efusivamente.

\- ¡Y pensabas mandarme a dormir y ocultarme semejante noticia! – le recriminó. – Ahora quiero saberlo todo. Y cuando digo todo es "todo". ¿Entendido? Antes que nada – la detuvo tomándola por los brazos. – Júrame que el rostro de ese pobre hombre sigue siendo tan perfecto como siempre…

\- Más bello que nunca – juró la rubia con solemnidad, para luego lanzar una sonora carcajada ante la cara de alivio que puso su adorada amiga.

Entre los preparativos de un improvisado desayuno, risas, exclamaciones y sonrojos, la enfermera puso al tanto a su amiga respecto de los acontecimientos que acababan de tener lugar con lujo de detalles. Annie, que no cabía en sí de asombro y emoción, escuchó la historia sin perder una palabra y se conmovió con la felicidad tan merecida que por fin había tocado a la puerta de su adorada hermana. También se animó a pensar que quizás, si era lo suficientemente valiente, la vida tendría guardado para ella un final igual de feliz. Sólo era cuestión de dar el primer paso e intentarlo.

\- Ay, Candy… - suspiró embelesada por milésima vez. – Es todo tan maravilloso… Pero no me has dicho… ¿cómo sigue todo esto? ¿Qué planes tienen? – la interrogó con una sonrisa soñadora que se esfumó al ver que la rubia palidecía visiblemente.

\- No lo sé, Annie… - bajó la vista, sintiendo que la realidad la abofeteaba con fuerza.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – la miró extrañada. – Se supone que a partir de ahora…

\- A partir de ahora todo es un desastre – comenzó a sollozar repentinamente.

\- ¡Candy! – Annie se acercó inmediatamente a consolarla. - ¿De qué desastre me hablas? Terry y tú se aman… es natural que hayan dado este paso.

\- Es que nada es natural entre nosotros… - suspiró amargamente, mientras sus pensamientos comenzaban a trabajar a un ritmo vertiginoso. – Ambos le debemos lealtad a otras personas. Por Dios, ¿qué he hecho? – lloró aún con más fuerza.

\- No, Candy. Por favor, amiga – rogó la morena desesperada, tratando de sacarla de su angustiante estado. – Ya hablamos de esto… Albert sabe que es cuestión de tiempo para que rompas el compromiso, ¡si no le has hablado en semanas! Y Terry podrá lidiar con Sussanah… ella tendrá que entender.

\- ¿Cómo pretendes que esa pobre mujer entienda que sacrificó tanto por un hombre que de un día para el otro la deja así, sin más?

\- No. Te equivocas – le habló con severidad. – Esa pobre mujer, como tú dices, sabe desde el primer día cómo son las cosas. Ella tendría que haber tenido la suficiente dignidad como para alejarse de Terry y no actuar como una arrastrada, manteniéndolo junto a ella a cualquier precio.

\- ¡Pero ella perdió una pierna y toda su carrera por salvarle la vida!

\- Y tú perdiste a la razón de tu vida entera por salvar la de ella, Candy – intentó hacerla razonar.

\- No es lo mismo… - negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no lo es. Tú fuiste tan noble como para nunca cobrarle el favor… es más, terminaste pagando tú por salvarla a ella.

\- Eres cruel, Annie… - la miró con los ojos enrojecidos.

\- Soy realista, Candy – la reconvino seriamente. – Y, de todas maneras, esto es algo que corresponde a Terry. Él decidirá qué hacer con ella, lo mismo que tú debes decidir qué hacer con Albert.

\- Pero Terry no puede… no debe… - comenzó a decir horrorizada.

\- Terry lo que no debe hacer es seguir sacrificándote en pos de esa harpía, Candy. Ya fue demasiado con que lo hiciera una vez – el tono frío y terminante de Annie la hizo palidecer nuevamente. – Sí, tal y como lo oyes. No pongas esa cara. Terry fue un imbécil y honestamente, espero que después de casi tres años haya aprendido la lección y que esta vez haga las cosas como debe.

\- Lo siento, Annie. Pero no puedo pedirle a Terry que haga una cosa semejante… No está en mí…

\- No será necesario que le pidas nada tampoco. Estimo que él ya lo debe tener más que decidido. Y si no me crees, ve y pregúntale. Verás que tengo razón. Pero cuando lo confirmes, debes prometerme que no intentarás cambiar las cosas – la apuntó a modo de advertencia.

\- Annie, yo… - dudó visiblemente apesumbrada.

\- Promételo, Candice – la instó. – Si Terry decide ponerle un punto final a Sussanah, tú no cuestionarás su decisión. ¿O prefieres condenarlo a una vida de infelicidad al lado de una mujer que no ama? – la cuestionó casi con brutalidad, sabiendo que estaba atacando directamente a su punto débil.

\- Por Dios, eso jamás… - suspiró entendiendo al fin. – Está bien, Annie. No me opondré a lo que Terry decida.

\- Pero hablarás con él…

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y seré la dama de honor en tu boda? – intentó bromear para relajar un poco el ambiente.

\- Lo juro solemnemente – sonrió en aliviada respuesta.

\- Muy bien. Todo listo, entonces. Ahora tenemos que pensar en otra cosa de vital importancia – volvió a adoptar un gesto severo.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – la rubia comenzó a temer otro planteo existencial.

\- Siendo que hoy es mi último día en Chicago… ¿cómo planeas despedirme? – le dedicó una amplia sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Mmm… - Candy fingió pensar por un momento, aunque sabía de antemano cuál sería el plan perfecto para su hermana. - ¿Almuerzo en algún elegante restaurant y tarde de compras? – sugirió.

\- Eres la mejor hermana del mundo… - rió complacida. – ¡A prepararnos entonces! Chicago nos espera.

\- Oye, Annie… - la llamó tímidamente antes de que se retirara.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Crees que podríamos ir a comprar más de esos… ejem… - se sonrojó ante lo que estaba por pedir – sostenes como el que me regalaste?

Annie rió entre dientes.

\- Todos los que quieras – le respondió con picardía y se retiró sin dejar que la rubia pudiera improvisar alguna absurda explicación.

* * *

\- Buenas tardes, mi adorada hermanita – anunció Neil ingresando estrepitosamente al estudio de la casa Leagan, donde su hermana aporreaba sin piedad las teclas de un piano de cola.

\- Te dije que no me gusta que me interrumpan mientras ensayo, Neil – le respondió la pelirroja haciendo gala de su peor humor.

\- No te esfuerces tanto, Eliza… por mucho que lo intentes, jamás podrás ganar un centavo con la música – se burló sin misericordia, ocasionando que la joven lanzara un agudo chillido furioso.

\- Eres un fastidio, Neil. Si no vienes para otra cosa que no sea insultarme, lárgate y déjame sola.

\- Aunque creo que sí hay un rubro en el que podrías destacarte… - sin prestar atención al berrinche, apoyó el codo sobre el piano y la observó con una sonrisa muy satisfecha.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a qué rubro debería dedicarme?

\- Al periodismo, claramente… A recabar o, si quieres, inventar las más jugosas noticias de sociedad y espectáculos.

Eliza Leagan se incorporó de un salto y aferró a su hermano por las solapas del saco, sacudiéndolo con ansiedad.

\- ¡Cuéntame ya mismo, Neil! ¿Está listo? ¿Sabes cuándo saldrá? No puedo soportar más esta espera – prácticamente le gritó.

\- Esta mañana me encargué personalmente de obtener el detalle faltante – le informó despreocupadamente, alisando el traje que la pelirroja, en su arrebato, acababa de arrugar.

\- ¿Qué detalle?

\- La fotografía de nuestra primita en plena labor de sucia enfermera, por supuesto.

\- ¿La conseguiste? ¿Hablaste con Cormack?

\- Baja la voz, Eliza – la detuvo. – No queremos que todo el mundo se entere. Y sí. Ya está todo en manos de nuestro amigo quien me ha telefoneado hace un instante para confirmarme que mañana será "el gran día" – alzó una ceja con arrogancia y estalló en una sonora carcajada al ver el rostro de deleite de Eliza.

\- Mañana… ¡Mañana será el principio del fin para esa idiota! ¡Oh, Neil! – la joven llegó a estar emocionada hasta las lágrimas. – Me has hecho tan feliz, hermanito – lo abrazó y el hombre correspondió al gesto haciéndole dar un par de vueltas en el aire, mientras ambos reían rebosantes de gozo.

\- Supongo que harás todo lo posible por estar en el ojo del huracán cuando suceda – aventuró Neil un momento después.

\- Me conoces bien, querido –la pelirroja rió con malicia. – Ya mismo iré a casa de la tía abuela y me instalaré por unos días. De hecho, aprovecharé que justo ayer me pidió ayuda para organizar una reunión en la que intentará presentarle a William algunas potenciales esposas. ¿Puedes creerlo? –anunció con un evidente tono de burla.

\- Procura tener más de un frasco de sales a mano para cuando llegue el periódico y más aún para cuando William confiese sus deseos de casarse con esa cualquiera – le sugirió mofándose de la situación. - Me encantaría acompañarte para verles las caras a todos, pero corremos el riesgo de que alguien sospeche… Así que no olvides que quedo a la espera de los detalles – rogó expectante.

\- Y los tendrás, querido hermano. Eso te lo prometo – le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y, luego de darle un beso en la mejilla, partió radiante del estudio a fines de prepararse para el gran acontecimiento.

* * *

Después de una maravillosa y agotadora tarde compartida con Annie, Candy llegó al Hospital Santa Juana para retomar sus tareas. Mientras recorría los pasillos que conducían a la habitación de Terry, sentía cómo las mariposas volvían a tomar vuelo dentro de su estómago. Por una parte, moría de excitación por compartir con él otra noche tan maravillosa como la anterior, por saberse segura y plena entre sus brazos, por guardar en su cuerpo y su alma cada uno de sus besos. Sin embargo, por otra parte, sabía que tenían que hablar y aclarar demasiadas cosas que podrían, si no cambiar, al menos definir el rumbo que tomarían de ahora en más. Y justamente esta situación que se disponía a enfrentar, hacía que los nervios que sentía amenazaran con desbordarla.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire intentando darse ánimos, atravesó el umbral para encontrarse, sorprendida, que sólo la enfermera O'Malley estaba esperando por ella.

\- Está tomando una ducha, novata – le informó la mujer al ver la ansiedad pintada en el rostro de la muchacha.

\- Oh, claro – se sonrojó sintiéndose estúpida por su reacción. – ¿Qué tal ha ido el día, enfermera O'Malley? – recomenzó mientras acomodaba sus pertenencias.

\- Si debo serle franca, no sé cómo puede soportar a este desquiciado – lanzó la enfermera sin ningún tipo de reparo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo ahora? – le preguntó extrañada.

\- Lo cierto es que no sé si lo prefiero con ese mal humor endemoniado que lo caracteriza o tan insoportablemente feliz como estuvo durante todo el día de hoy – declaró y Candy no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada. – No sé de qué se ríe, novata. Se ha pasado todo el día recitando sus líneas a viva voz, al punto que hartó a esa insípida noviecita que tiene y la pobre se fue apenas un rato después de haber llegado – percibió que la rubia palidecía por un instante ante la mención de Sussanah. – Lo malo de esto es que yo no pude hacer lo mismo que ella y largarme de aquí. Menos mal que ya llegó, justo a tiempo para hacerse cargo – suspiró con alivio. – Ah, casi lo olvido, la felicidad parece que empeoró cuando el doctor Lenard me ordenó que le removiera el yeso.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- Lo mismo dije yo, pero parece que su querido paciente tiene la virtud de curarse bastante más rápido de lo esperado. En fin, novata. Lo mandé a tomar un buen baño para no tener que escucharlo por un rato. Y ahora que usted llegó, le sugiero buscar un buen sedante o vaticino que será una noche muy difícil – sonrió pícaramente y la cara pareció arrugársele más con el gesto.

\- Iré ahora mismo a buscarlo y se lo daré a hurtadillas en la comida – le respondió devolviéndole el gesto, haciendo que la mujer riera complacida.

\- Bien, novata. Ahora, de verdad, le deseo que pase una buena noche… aunque sé que mis deseos no son necesarios – le palmeó el hombro mientras la miraba fijamente, dándole a entender de lo que estaba hablando.

\- G… gracias – tartamudeó poniéndose escarlata, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

\- Hasta mañana, enfermera Andley – la saludó y salió sin esperar respuesta.

\- ¿Ya dejaron de criticarme tú y esa enfermera sargento? – la voz risueña de Terry la sobresaltó, haciéndola voltear de un salto, para encontrarlo con un hombro apoyado contra el marco de la puerta del baño, vestido sólo con los pantalones, con los cabellos aún mojados cayendo sobre los anchos hombros y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, en una pose que destacaba todos y cada uno de sus bien formados músculos. Sumando a eso la sonrisa arrebatadora y los destellantes zafiros, el hombre ofrecía una visión digna de un dios del Olimpo. Candy, involuntariamente, se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta, sin poder articular palabra. - ¿Buenas noches, Terry? – el castaño fingió intentar ayudarla a encontrar qué decir.

\- Ah… sí. Buenas noches, Terry – lo saludó, desviando la vista para ocultar la vergüenza. – Veo que te han removido el yeso… qué buena noticia – intentó sonar lo más despreocupada posible.

\- Ajá… - fue la vaga respuesta, en tanto se separaba de la puerta, avanzando hacia ella, quien, al percatarse del movimiento, retrocedió un paso. – Una muy buena noticia, diría yo… - avanzó otro paso y ella volvió a retroceder. – Ahora podré abrazarte y acariciarte como corresponde… - bajó el tono y volvió a adelantarse con actitud felina, consiguiendo que la rubia quedara, en su intento de escapar, atrapada con la espalda contra la puerta de entrada a la habitación.

\- Debes ir despacio, Terry – intentó detenerlo. – No puedes forzar el brazo… Recuerda que… - quedó muda cuando vio que el hombre apoyaba la mano derecha sobre la puerta, junto a su cabeza y acercaba peligrosamente su rostro perfecto al de ella.

\- ¿Qué debo recordar? – la instó a milímetros de su boca.

\- Que… que seguramente… quizás… el brazo… puede doler si haces algún movimiento… - tartamudeó sin poder evitarlo.

\- Sí, enfermera. Tiene razón. Quizás pueda ayudarme… Veamos cómo funciona este brazo – sugirió pasando la mano izquierda cerca de su cintura, sin tocarla, para luego girar la llave junto a ella. – Sí, definitivamente puedo cerrar puertas para mantener fuera a cualquier entrometido – le sonrió provocativamente a la mujer que lo observaba entre hipnotizada y escandalizada. – Sigamos… - alzó la mano y con el dorso de los dedos, trazó un camino desde la pecosa mejilla hasta el blanco cuello. – También puedo acariciar al amor de mi vida y no, no hay ningún dolor – continuó con su voz como seda para luego proseguir el recorrido de la caricia sobre el hombro y el brazo, haciendo que la piel de la enfermera se erizara. – Veamos ahora si puedo abrazarte para que no puedas escapar nunca más de mi – anunció en tanto tomaba la pequeña cintura, acercando el cuerpo femenino al de él. Esta vez fue el turno del hombre de abrir los ojos como platos al percatarse que, debajo del recatado vestido, donde debía estar el habitual corsé, no había nada más que piel. Inmediatamente bajó la otra mano hacia la cintura, como para cerciorarse de que no estuviera alucinando. – No puedes estar haciéndome esto, Pecas… - la voz seductora se transformó de repente en un sordo rugido de deseo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – si bien sabía perfectamente de lo que el hombre le estaba hablando, sentir el calor de sus manos de esa manera, con apenas una fina tela separándolas de su cuerpo, le estaba nublando el juicio. No podía decidir si estrenar su recién adquirido sostén justo ese día había sido una buena o una mala idea. De todas maneras, tampoco podía pensarlo demasiado.

\- Esto… - acarició la cintura y la espalda de la joven lenta pero sugestivamente, enviando corrientes eléctricas a cada rincón. – No sabes a lo que te arriesgas… - dijo para, sin darle posibilidad de replicar, lanzarse directamente hacia sus labios. La besó con una urgencia salvaje e irrefrenable, esa misma urgencia que había logrado mantener bajo control durante toda la noche anterior, pero que ahora, ante la más inocente provocación, había conseguido rebasar el dique donde estaba contenida a la fuerza. Dejó que sus manos se deleitaran en ese nuevo contacto que la falta del molesto corsé le ofrecía y, al invadir la boca de la mujer para exigirle un beso más profundo, sintió que entraba en éxtasis al percibir que, lejos de oponer algún tipo de resistencia, ella se colgaba de su cuello, apretando aún más el abrazo y provocando casi la fusión de los cuerpos que parecían ser capaces de estallar en llamas de un momento a otro.

Ni aún en sus sueños más febriles, aquellos que no se atrevía a contarse siquiera a sí misma, Candy hubiera podido concebir que un beso, un abrazo, una caricia o todo eso junto pudiera alcanzar semejante magnitud, al punto de despojarla por completo de cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento que no fuera la necesidad imperativa de él… En ese instante, ya hasta le era imposible reconocer los límites de su inexperto pero enardecido cuerpo. Los brazos y manos de Terry rodeándola y abarcándola por completo, su pecho casi adherido al de ella, su espalda desnuda quemándole las manos, su boca reclamando la suya de esa manera tan imposible y, a la vez, tan sublime… Lo único que existía en el mundo eran esas oleadas de sensaciones y deseos que rompían contra ella con la potencia con que el mar rompe contra las rocas en la más embravecida de las tormentas. No pudo siquiera proferir una leve queja cuando las manos que hasta ahora se habían limitado a su talle y su espalda, se aventuraron a intentar una caricia más atrevida, ascendiendo lentamente por ambos lados de su cuerpo y rozando con los pulgares el costado de sus senos. La mujer supo que, sin lugar a dudas, cualquier tipo de queja hubiera sido hipócrita, porque deseaba eso… y tanto más.

\- Por favor, Candy – pidió Terry apasionadamente contra su boca, entre un beso y otro. – Dímelo… necesito que me lo digas… necesito oírlo… ahora…

\- ¿Qué? – estaba tan perdida en su propia pasión que no fue capaz de comprender.

\- Lo que me dijiste esta mañana, Candy – ya más que un pedido era un ruego. – Quiero oírlo así… mientras me besas… por favor…

\- Terry… - la mujer sintió que se derretía. – Te amo tanto… - suspiró para inmediatamente escuchar que el hombre emitía un ronco gemido, que fácilmente podría haberse confundido con un grito de victoria, en tanto, sin dejar de abrazarla, besarla y acariciarla, la alejaba de la puerta contra la cual la había mantenido prisionera y la conducía hacia la cama.

\- Y tú no te imaginas cuanto te amo yo, amor… - le respondió finalmente, sin dejar de besarla, cuando la tuvo sobre el lecho, tendida bajo su cuerpo. – No te das una idea de cuánto soñé con tenerte así… - continuó comenzando a descender hacia su cuello. – Cuánto deseo seguir teniéndote así para siempre… - sonrió levemente sobre sedosa piel que estaba saboreando al sentir el temblor que había estremecido a la mujer. – Todas las mañanas y todas las noches – retornó a los labios rojos que parecían rogar por ser besados. – Y así será, amor… pronto – quiso volver a la exquisita tarea de dedicarse a su boca sin reparos pero Candy, abriendo de repente las expresivas esmeraldas, lo detuvo.

\- Espera, Terry… - colocó una mano sobre el pecho del hombre para mantenerlo alejado. – Espera… por favor – le rogó e inevitablemente las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Pecas? – obedeció sorprendido ante la inesperada reacción.

\- Es que… - le costaba muchísimo hallar las palabras correctas. – No podemos seguir… Es decir… Yo también quiero… - un pequeño sollozo se escabulló impidiéndole continuar.

\- Ya veo… - suspiró Terry comprendiendo al fin. – Ven aquí – la ayudó a incorporarse y la encerró en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo. – Te preocupan Albert y Sussanah… - declaró, a lo que ella sólo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, incapaz de seguir hablando. – No voy a mentirte, Pecas. A mí también me preocupan, pero ellos entenderán.

\- Quizás Albert lo comprenda, Terry – susurró contra el pecho del hombre. – Pero Sussanah… después de todo lo que…

\- Shhh – el actor sintió que se le retorcía el corazón al verse de nuevo en la obligación de mentirle. – Déjamelo a mí, Pecas.

\- ¿Pero qué harás?

\- Eso no importa, amor – se alegró de que no estuviera mirándolo a los ojos. – Te prometo que no la lastimaré y que siempre estaré ahí para ella para cuando me necesite. No voy a faltar a mi honor de ninguna manera – se reconfortó pensando que no le estaba mintiendo del todo. – Pero tampoco puedo seguir faltando a la promesa que te hice a ti… - ahora hablaba con total sinceridad, así que la alejó para poder verla a los ojos. – Y yo te prometí que sería feliz… y sólo puedo ser feliz si te tengo aquí, conmigo, amándome como yo te amo – le sonrió con infinita ternura mientras le secaba las lágrimas con una caricia.

\- ¿Y qué haremos cuando te den el alta? Falta muy poco… - se atrevió a lanzar la pregunta que tanto le preocupaba.

\- Vendrás conmigo a Nueva York, por supuesto - le anunció con su habitual pose de autosuficiencia. - ¿O piensas que dejaré que te pierdas del estreno del mejor Othelo de todos los tiempos?

\- El Othelo más engreído de todos los tiempos, dirás… - Candy consiguió reír al fin.

\- Seré el que tú quieras, mi adorada Desdémona – le prometió besándola nuevamente, esta vez, con mucha suavidad.

* * *

La luz del nuevo día volvió a encontrar a los amantes entrelazados en un amoroso abrazo. Candy y Terry se despidieron una vez más, pero con la mente y el corazón llenos de promesas que pronto se estarían convirtiendo en realidad. La perspectiva de esa vida con la que tanto habían soñado, estaba sólo a unos cuántos días de distancia y ya podrían dejar atrás todas las añoranzas para construir juntos un futuro en el que todo sería posible.

La enfermera se encaminó hacia su apartamento con la felicidad pintada en su rostro angelical. Sin embargo, su cálida expresión se evaporó en una fracción de segundo al recoger el periódico que esperaba por ella en el umbral. En primera plana, dos fotografías: una de Terry y Sussanah en algún evento social neoyorkino y otra de ella misma, con su uniforme de enfermera, saliendo sonriente del Hospital Santa Juana. Debajo de ellas, un terrible encabezado:

 ** _"UNA HEREDERA EXCÉNTRICA SERÍA LA CAUSA DE LA SEPARACIÓN DE LA PAREJA MÁS QUERIDA DE BROADWAY_**

 _Candice White Andley, hija adoptiva del reconocido multimillonario William Albert Andley, es reconocida por ser uno de los personajes más misteriosos y excéntricos de las altas esferas de la sociedad. No sólo se desempeña como enfermera, contradiciendo los mandatos de su familia tradicionalista, sino que ahora resultaría ser la tercera en discordia entre el destacado actor Terruce Graham y Sussanah Marlowe"._

Pálida como un papel y con manos temblorosas, Candy dobló cuidadosamente el periódico. Se quedó paralizada donde estaba, sin ser capaz de seguir leyendo y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Minutos después, en un impulso, comenzó a correr, volviendo sobre sus pasos. Tenía que hablar con Terry, tenía que ponerlo sobre aviso. Entró al hospital hecha una tromba y recorrió los pasillos a toda velocidad, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas, algunas curiosas, otras acusadoras que seguían su pasar.

Una voz femenina tras la puerta que era su destino, la detuvo en seco.

\- ¡Tienes que hablar ya mismo con Candy, Terry, por favor! – Sussanah Marlowe gritaba enfurecida.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que le diga? – un no menos ofuscado Terry le respondía.

\- ¡La verdad, idiota! ¡La verdad! ¿Qué crees que pensará cuando lea esta mierda? Pensará que es verdad lo que dice… se sentirá culpable por separar una relación que hace más de un mes que no existe y volverá a alejarse de ti.

\- Ella tiene razón, Terry – una tercera voz, la de la enfermera O'Malley, se dejó oír por primera vez. – Tienes que decirle la verdad a la novata.

\- O se lo cuentas tú y hoy mismo, o la iré a buscar yo para decírselo – lo amenazó. – Candy merece saber la verdad. Nosotros sabemos cómo lidiar con toda esta basura amarillista, Terry. Estamos acostumbrados hace años. Pero ella no. ¡No puedes someterla a esto! Háblale, dile la verdad y llévatela de aquí… Cásate cuanto antes y ahórrale esta humillación.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – el grito frustrado del hombre resonó con fuerza. – Tengo que decírselo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo…

\- Ahórrate las explicaciones, Terruce… - Candy abrió la puerta y lo enfrentó directamente, con el rostro enrojecido y las esmeraldas destilando amargura, aunque sin derramar una sola lágrima. No le daría el gusto de verla llorar por él…


	11. Capítulo 11

Ufff... qué semanas tan largas han pasado! Pero aquí me tienen de vuelta. Les pido MIL DISCULPAS por la demora en esta entrega... pero parece que en las últimas semanas todo me sale al revés. Para quienes no hayan visto mi Review, les cuento que tuve problemas con mi PC (básicamente, casi se prende fuego). La repararon, pero perdí gran parte del archivo, así que tuve que volver a empezar y... no sólo eso... parece que no la repararon tan bien como debían, así que terminé escribiendo todo a mano y recién ahora, en ooootra PC, consigo pasarlo a máquina y subirlo como corresponde.

Perdón también por no haber respondido a los MP... ni siquiera llegué a hacer eso y no quiero demorar mucho más, así que, sepan TODAS que estoy eternamente agradecida con ustedes y con sus comentarios y palabras de aliento. GRACIAS Zucix, Norma Angelica, gadamigranchest, Nadia, LizCarter, clauseri, golondrina1201 y a también a las seguidoras anónimas. Espero que este capítulo compense un poco la larga ausencia (aunque sé que por un ratito me van a odiar jajajaja).

Me despido de ustedes con la promesa de tardar menos la próxima vez para, si me sale lo que estoy pensando, regresar con un capítulo a PURO Terry.

Besos, abrazos y bendiciones.

Quedo a la espera de sus comentarios!

 **CAPÍTULO XI**

 _ **"Lo que he sentido, lo que he sabido… Voltea las páginas, voltea la piedra… Detrás de la puerta, ¿debo abrirla por ti? Lo que he sentido, lo que he vivido… Enfermo y cansado, me quedo solo. ¿Podrías estar ahí? Porque soy el que te espera… ¿O acaso también eres imperdonable?" Metallica – The Unforgiven II**_

\- Ahórrate las explicaciones, Terruce… - Candy irrumpió en la habitación, tomándolos a todos por sorpresa. Poco le importaron los rostros acongojados de las dos mujeres que la observaban con una imposible mezcla de sorpresa y expectativa. Su atención entera se fijó en el hombre parado en el centro de la habitación, a pocos pasos de ella, en ese hombre al que amaba y en quien había confiado y, que como pago, sólo le estaba devolviendo una mentira.

\- Candy, espera – Terry consiguió articular unos segundos después, cuando pudo reponerse de la impresión inicial. Estaba pálido, con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa a la altura de la garganta, sintiendo que la decepción reflejada en las amadas esmeraldas le fracturaba el alma en mil pedazos. – Sussanah, Meagan, por favor, déjennos a solas – pidió a sus acompañantes, sin abandonar ni por un segundo el contacto visual con su pecosa. Intentaba adivinar, quería tomar dimensión del daño que su estúpida mentira había ocasionado, mientras rogaba que no se tratara de algo que no tuviera retorno.

\- Hace más de tres años que la conozco y jamás se me hubiera ocurrido llamarla por su nombre de pila, enfermera O'Malley – musitó la rubia amargamente, echando una mirada de lado a la mujer mayor. – Es evidente que tus maravillosas dotes actorales te son de suma utilidad y sabes aprovecharlas muy bien en tu beneficio, querido – volvió a dirigirse al hombre con irónica frialdad. – No tienes límites cuando se trata de involucrar gente en tu teatro, ¿verdad?

\- Váyanse – el hombre alzó la mano para detener la respuesta de Meagan y la réplica de Sussanah, a lo que ambas mujeres terminaron por acceder sin más dilaciones.

\- Así que piensas seguir contándome más historias – disparó la mujer en cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. – Bien, te escucho, Terruce, pero no te tardes demasiado – se cruzó de brazos y alzó el mentón de forma altanera, aunque en realidad, lo que pretendía era frenar la catarata de lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos.

\- No, amor… por favor, escúchame…

\- No me toques – fue la fría advertencia de Candy en cuanto percibió que Terry se acercaba a ella. Más allá de eso, no se movió un milímetro de su posición. Las llamas furiosas que brotaban de sus esmeraldas fueron suficientes para que él se detuviera justo donde estaba.

\- Está bien, no te tocaré – concedió, aunque moría por abrazarla y rogarle que lo perdonara. – Amor, yo sé que estás enfadada, pero todo esto tiene una explicación y te juro que no es otra mentira – comenzó mirándola directamente, como para que pudiera leer en sus zafiros que cada palabra que emitía era sincera. – Fui un completo imbécil y no te das una idea de cuánto lo siento… Yo… - tomó una bocanada de aire – vine a Chicago a buscarte. Sussanah me liberó del noviazgo en Navidad… me dejó libre para regresar a ti – consiguió confesar y, después de semanas de tormento, sintió como un gran peso caía de sus hombros… aunque ahora un peso mayor se instalaba en su corazón.

\- Oh, qué bien… Así que viniste a buscarme porque Sussanah te dio permiso – comentó la mujer sardónicamente. Era tanto su dolor que sólo atinaba a defenderse expulsando violentamente cuanto se le venía a la mente. – Maravilloso, Terruce… Continúa…

\- Sabes que no es así, amor… por favor, no lo hagas más difícil – le imploró. – Vine a buscarte porque te amo… porque siempre te amé… Pero cuando te vi en la ventana besándote con Albert… - por primera vez en la conversación, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de apartar la vista de las altivas esmeraldas. – Luego, ya sabes lo que pasó… Y cuando desperté aquí, sentí que debía defenderme, protegerme del dolor que me ocasionaba saber que te había perdido. Por eso es que, cuando me preguntaste por mi prometida, no te saqué del error. No hubiera soportado si, además de todo lo que estaba sufriendo, tú me mirabas con lástima, ¿puedes entenderlo?

\- Claro que puedo entenderlo… - el tono de la voz no abandonaba su amargura ni el inconfundible dejo de reproche. – Lo que no puedo entender es todo el resto… que siguieras con la mentira, que hicieras venir a Sussanah… ¡que la besaras frente a mis ojos! – estalló en un grito de frustración.

\- No la besé, amor… Eso lo imaginaste tú – le sonrió con suavidad, pero sin burla. – Puedes preguntárselo a ella… de hecho, jamás en la vida besé a Sussanah – utilizó esta nueva confesión para ver si podía ablandar un poco el corazón de la joven frente a él.

\- Me importa un bledo tu noviazgo con ella, Terry – le espetó en respuesta, dejándolo boquiabierto ante su florido vocabulario. – Lo que sí me importa es que me hayas dejado retorcerme durante días y semanas pensando en que estaba mal lo que yo sentía por ti… podrías haberme dicho la verdad en cualquier momento y lo sabes.

\- ¡Sí, lo sé! Pero tenía miedo… por favor, Candy…

\- ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo me dices? ¿Miedo de qué? – chilló de manera casi histérica.

\- ¡Pues de esto! – esta vez fue el turno de él para romper en un grito furioso. - ¡De perderte otra vez!

\- ¡Claro! ¿Y anoche? ¿No podías hacerlo anoche? Te dije que me preocupaba, que me angustiaba la reacción de Sussanah… ¡Me dejaste llorar por eso cuando sabías que no tenía por qué hacerlo, Dios Santo! Si tan sólo me hubieras dicho la verdad en ese momento… - sacudió la cabeza con amargura. – Pero no. Permitiste que me siguiera revolcando en mis temores… ¿qué clase de enfermo eres, Terruce? – una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla y se la limpió violentamente con los dedos. - ¿Qué demonios crees que sentí cuando vi ese maldito periódico? Se me cayó el mundo abajo… y tú… me habías estado mintiendo todo este tiempo… - ya no pudo más, sus fuerzas flaquearon y tuvo que esconder la cara entre las manos al tiempo que un sollozo sacudió todo su cuerpo.

\- Perdón, amor… Perdón, perdón… - Terry también lloraba cuando acortó la distancia entre ambos para encerrar a la rubia en un fuerte abrazo. – No, por favor… - apretó más sus brazos al sentir que ella comenzaba a debatirse tratando de escapar. – Escúchame, Pecas. Tienes que escucharme. Fui un imbécil, un idiota tiempo completo. Pero te amo tanto… que me paralizó el miedo a perderte… - musitó con los labios sobre los rizos dorados, desesperado con el hecho de que ella no dejara de pelear por zafarse.

\- No puedes perder lo que nunca tuviste… - le respondió con voz sepulcral, deteniendo repentinamente su lucha para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – el hombre palideció ante la determinación pintada en las facciones perfectas de la mujer entre sus brazos.

\- Sabes bien lo que quiero decir. Ahora suéltame – le pidió con una calma que parecía irreal.

\- No, Candy. No vas a hacer esto – los zafiros se volvieron casi negros producto de la ira que comenzaba a ebullir desde las profundidades. – No vas a decirme que vas a volver con él…

\- Nunca lo dejé. Sigo siendo su prometida – le soltó sin más preámbulos.

\- No puedes, Candy.

\- No sólo puedo, Terruce. Debo. Asumí un compromiso y pienso… - no pudo continuar porque la boca de Terry la obligó a callarse con un beso salvaje, apasionado y hasta doloroso, que a la enfermera le requirió un titánico esfuerzo físico y mental para poder rehusarlo.

\- No lo harás – el castaño le permitió alejarse por un segundo, pero sin soltar el férreo abrazo en que la mantenía cautiva. – No lo harás cuando sabes lo que pasa cuando nos besamos. No, cuando sabes lo que te amo y lo que me amas – ahora la estaba provocando, pero su orgullo estaba tan herido que no podía actuar de otra manera.

\- Te dije que me soltaras.

\- Así que eso es lo que quieres, Candice – el tono se había vuelto demasiado peligroso.

\- Ya mismo – le ordenó con las mejillas arreboladas y sin amilanarse.

Por toda respuesta, Terry enterró los dedos en la nuca de la rubia para volver a besarla de manera exigente e inusitadamente voraz. Sin ningún tipo de advertencia, la lengua ávida del hombre invadió la boca de la enfermera dejándola sin aliento, mientras que, con la mano libre, le acariciaba frenéticamente la espalda y las caderas. Candy hizo un nuevo intento por resistirse, pero el calor era tan abrasador, el deseo tan profundo y sobre todo, el amor tan desbordante, que lentamente comenzó a rendirse. A pesar de esto, actor ya estaba enceguecido y la mezcla de todos sus sentimientos, sumados a la desesperación y la furia, se fusionaron en una combinación demasiado potente como para que pudiera darse cuenta de que había ganado la batalla. No fue capaz de percibir cómo los músculos de la mujer se relajaban contra su cuerpo, fue sordo al pequeño gemido de rendición emitido por la boca que estaba besando, ni siquiera sintió que los pequeños puños habían dejado de golpearle el pecho y que una tímida caricia comenzaba a nacer en su reemplazo.

\- Dime cómo harás para vivir sin esto, Candice – la urgió en un furioso murmullo, para inmediatamente volver a arremeter contra sus labios. – Dime qué harás cuando Albert quiera besarte y tocarte así… - ahora los celos hicieron presa de sus turbulentas emociones al recordar lo que Annie le había dicho unas semanas atrás y terminaron por encender la bomba y hacerla estallar. – Aunque ya lo ha hecho, ¿verdad? – entre frase y frase volvía a reclamar la boca de la mujer. - ¿Te ha besado así? ¿Consiguió algo más? – las palabras hirientes brotaban de manera incontenible, totalmente ajenas a su control. - ¿En quién pensarás la próxima vez que estés en su cama?

El estruendo de la bofetada resonó entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación justo al mismo tiempo en que el alma de Candy caía al suelo de manera irremediable.

\- Púdrete, Terruce – le lanzó entre dientes, temblando de pies a cabeza, sólo para darse vuelta y abandonar la habitación echando chispas por las verdes esmeraldas.

El sonido de una puerta al ser violentamente azotada sobresaltó a las mujeres que hablaban entre murmullos a pocos metros del cuarto. Un segundo después, el ruido de cristales estrellándose contra la misma puerta, las hizo reaccionar.

\- ¡Candy! – gritó Sussanah a la enfermera que se alejaba con paso furioso. – Meagan, ve a ver a Terry e intenta calmarlo. Yo detendré a Candy – ordenó rápidamente a la mujer mayor, en tanto se disponía a perseguir a toda velocidad que le era posible a la más joven. - ¡Candy, espera por favor! Sabes que no puedo alcanzarte – volvió a alzar la voz. Si algo había aprendido Sussanah era a aprovechar su condición siempre que le era necesario y con excelentes resultados. Este caso no fue la excepción y la interpelada detuvo su carrera a regañadientes para esperarla. – Por favor, Candy. ¿Qué pasó ahí dentro? – le preguntó ni bien llegó a su lado, totalmente falta de aliento.

\- El fin de una mentira. Eso es lo que pasó, Sussanah – Candy le respondió de mala gana.

\- Ya lo sé, Candy. Pero piénsalo un momento, por favor – la actriz intentó hacerla razonar. – Fue una estupidez, sí. Pero Terry lo hizo por amor…

\- Por amor a sí mismo, dirás.

\- No seas tonta, Candy – la paciencia de la mujer se estaba acabando. Intentar convencer a esta niña testaruda de que aceptara al hombre del cual ella seguía enamorada, definitivamente no había estado dentro de sus planes. – Terry te ama. Y sí, se equivocó. Sabes bien lo mucho que le cuesta tolerar las frustraciones…

\- Acaba de darme una demostración bastante gráfica de eso, no te preocupes – declaró con resentimiento.

\- Oh, Dios – suspiró temiendo lo peor. - ¿Qué te hizo?

\- Pregúntaselo a él, Sussanah. Es tu gran amigo… así que quizás tengas suerte y te diga la verdad. ¿No crees? Ahora déjame ir. Tengo demasiadas cosas que solucionar.

\- Vas a escucharme quieras o no, chiquilla obcecada – el murmullo furioso de la mujer hizo que Candy la observara sorprendida. – No puedes estar tan ciega. No puedes alejarte otra vez de Terry. ¡Ustedes se aman, con un demonio! Tú lo amas de una manera que pocas personas son capaces de amar en toda una vida. Lo dejaste libre cuando él lo necesitaba… o yo lo necesitaba… Pero ahora que nada se interpone, no entiendo qué es lo que te pasa.

\- Y tampoco creo que tengas que entender nada, Sussanah – le respondió aparentando frialdad. – De todas maneras, ya que tanto deseas saberlo, te diré que estuve a punto de perdonarle la mentira… hasta que decidió que sería una buena idea chantajearme con mis propios sentimientos.

\- Él y su gran bocota… - la actriz pudo empezar a darse una idea de lo sucedido y alzó los ojos al cielo, como rogando por fuerzas. – Candy, piensa que…

\- ¡Enfermera Andley! – la voz del doctor Lenard resonó como un latigazo y ambas mujeres se giraron para contemplar al hombre mayor que se acercaba con expresión endemoniada, blandiendo en su mano un ejemplar del periódico matutino. – Lárguese ya mismo de este hospital – ordenó sin ningún tipo de rodeo. – Y no me importa su bonito apellido ni las influencias de su tutor. ¡No se le ocurra regresar aquí! Lo único que me faltaba era un escándalo de esta naturaleza y una bandada de periodistas montando un circo en la puerta de entrada. ¿Qué espera? ¡Le dije que se largara! – los gritos del galeno se dejaban oír a lo largo y ancho de los pasillos del hospital y, para añadir un poco más de humillación al asunto, todos habían detenido sus actividades para observar cómo la enfermera bajaba la cabeza en señal de derrota y se encaminaba hacia la salida sin emitir sonido. – En cuanto a usted, - volteó a ver a Sussanah – su "prometido" será dado de alta hoy mismo. Y mejor será que jamás vuelvan a aparecer por aquí – anunció con determinación y se alejó camino a su oficina a paso firme y furioso.

\- Candy, no te vayas – suplicó Sussanah cuando al fin logró salir del estupor que le había ocasionado la escena con el médico.

\- Ya escuchaste al doctor Lenard, Sussanah – replicó la enfermera, apenas deteniéndose en tanto pugnaba por controlar el torrente de lágrimas que acudían a sus esmeraldas. – No tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Igualmente, te agradezco lo que intentaste hacer. De verdad.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, Candy – sacudió la rubia cabeza, desestimando las palabras de la muchacha. – Pero por favor, piénsalo. Una vez que te calmes verás que pueden solucionar las cosas…

\- No lo sé, Sussanah…

\- Está bien. No digas más – la actriz decidió ceder. – Pero ahora, déjame acompañarte a la salida.

\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó extrañada.

\- Porque no sé si has oído todo lo que dijo el doctor Lenard, pero yo sí. Y acaba de decir que ahí afuera está lleno de periodistas que no dudarán en atacarte en cuanto te vean. Si no puedo ayudarte con Terry, al menos déjame ayudarte con esto – le pidió con una expresión de ruego que la enfermera no pudo resistir. – Sólo intenta sonreír y déjame a mí el resto – le indicó en tanto la tomaba del brazo y juntas salían para enfrentarse a los flashes y preguntas que aguardaban por ellas.

\- ¡Señorita Marlowe! – el grito de un reportero la recibió ni bien puso un pie fuera del hospital.

\- ¡Señorita Andley! ¿Desde cuando conoce al señor Graham? – disparó otro casi al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Un momento señores! – Sussanah alzó una mano con gesto imperioso, en tanto lucía su más calma sonrisa. – Haré una declaración en este mismo momento y ni la señorita Andley ni yo responderemos más preguntas – el tono de su voz era tan suave pero autoritario a la vez, que se hizo un silencio absoluto. – Bien, ya que estamos de acuerdo, les diré que la nota publicada en el día de hoy por parte del Chicago Herald carece completamente de fundamentos. Si bien es cierto que el señor Graham y yo hemos terminado nuestra relación, este hecho se ha producido de común acuerdo, sin intervenciones de terceros y a la fecha podemos decir que somos grandes amigos. En cuanto a la señorita Andley, aquí presente, como podrán apreciar, se trata de una persona muy allegada tanto a Terruce como a mí y no tiene nada que ver con las acusaciones que están intentando endosarle. Por este motivo, desde ya estamos poniendo el asunto en manos de nuestros abogados y realizaremos las pertinentes denuncias por calumnias e injurias. Eso es todo lo que tenemos para informarles, así que amablemente les solicito que se retiren. Este es un establecimiento sanitario, no la puerta de un teatro. Y los pacientes internados merecen calma – advirtió con severidad.

\- ¿Qué puede decir usted acerca de esto, señorita Andley? – aventuró un osado reportero, casualmente, del periódico en cuestión.

\- Las damas dijeron que no harían más declaraciones… - un hombre rubio de una altura imponente y una fiera expresión que contrastaba notoriamente con sus refinadas facciones, apareció de la nada, rodeando los hombros de Candy con un brazo. – Mucho menos a usted, señor Cormack, ¿verdad? – le dedicó al infractor una perversa sonrisa torcida. – Le sugeriría que en vez de seguir inventando historias, vaya a su oficina y recoja sus cosas ya mismo… y luego en lo posible salga de la ciudad, o mejor, del país. ¿Alguien más se ofrece a acompañarlo? – después de echar una gélida mirada de desprecio al hombre que palideció ante la amenaza, se dirigió al resto de la multitud la cual, temiendo la ira del hombre más poderoso de la ciudad, no tardó en comenzar a dispersarse hasta desaparecer por completo.

\- Albert, ¿qué haces aquí? – la voz temblorosa de Candy apenas se dejó oír una vez que los tres se encontraron finalmente a solas.

\- Señorita Marlowe… - ignoró la pregunta de la enfermera, sin embargo no quitó el brazo de sus hombros. – No sé cómo agradecerle por todo esto.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, ¿señor? – lo observaba con curiosidad, aunque de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada para intentar leer el rostro de Candy que lucía transfigurado.

\- William Albert Andley – se presentó tendiéndole la mano con gesto formal. – Pero soy Albert para los amigos. Y créame cuando le digo que ya la considero una gran amiga – le sonrió con galantería a la mujer que acababa de salvar a su prometida de una gran humillación.

\- No ha sido nada. Sólo me limité a decir la verdad – le respondió con gesto humilde. – Ahora, si me disculpan, debo regresar a la habitación. Seguramente Terry debe estar preocupado – alzó una ceja interrogante hacia la enfermera que permanecía muda y cabizbaja encerrada en el abrazo del hombre. - ¿Estarás bien, Candy?

\- Sí. Gracias – murmuró con un hilillo de voz.

\- Eso espero. Cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme – esperó a que la interpelada asintiera y luego, con una inclinación de cabeza hacia Albert, se despidió. – Un placer conocerlo, Albert.

\- El placer ha sido mío, Sussanah.

La pareja se quedó observando como la otrora actriz se encaminaba a paso elegante hacia el hospital. Si no hubieran sabido acerca de su condición física, podrían haber imaginado que el bastón que llevaba no era más que un símbolo de elegancia o excentricidad.

\- Sube al auto. Te llevaré a casa – ordenó Albert sin ninguna inflexión de voz en particular una vez que perdió de vista a Sussanah. Candy obedeció silenciosamente.

* * *

Era tanta la ansiedad que la embargaba, que Eliza apenas podía probar bocado del generoso desayuno que acababan de servirle. Para disimular su excitación, se había embarcado en la tarea de repasar en voz alta la lista de los invitados a la fiesta que pronto se daría en la mansión Andley.

\- Sí, definitivamente debemos contar con la presencia de los Pembley. Su hija Aurora es tan encantadora que seguramente William quedará obnubilado. ¿No lo cree así, tía? – preguntó a la mujer mayor que la escuchaba atentamente.

\- Es probable… - suspiró en desganada respuesta. – Imagino que también has incluido a los Astor. Ellos deben estar encabezando la lista, querida – le advirtió con severidad.

\- Por supuesto, tía – le sonrió con gesto almibarado. – Una fiesta de alta sociedad no puede considerarse un éxito si los Astor no están en ella.

\- Muy bien… Prosigue…

\- Oh, sí… quería consultarle – la pelirroja cambió su expresión a un gesto compungido y aprovechó para echar un poco de leña a la hoguera. - ¿Deberíamos invitar a los Britter? Sé que son socios muy importantes… pero con todo lo que ha sucedido… no creo que tener a esa hospiciana cerca de William o Archie sea una buena idea…

\- Yo tampoco lo creo, Eliza – respondió la mujer mayor demostrando extremo desagrado. – Debo pensar cómo manejarlo… entretanto, déjalos en suspenso. ¡Ya era hora, Dorothy! – se volvió hacia la mucama que acababa de atravesar la puerta del comedor, por lo que no pudo percatarse del brillo malicioso que por un instante refulgió en los ojos ambarinos de su sobrina. – Te he dicho mil veces que quiero los periódicos a primera hora… - continuó con su regaño.

\- Sí, señora. Lo siento mucho – la joven le hizo entrega de los mentados periódicos y, dedicándole una servil reverencia, desapareció por donde había llegado.

La tía abuela Elroy comenzó a ojear las portadas una tras otra, sin detenerse en ninguna en particular. Mientras tanto, la pelirroja sentada a pocos asientos de ella, sentía que estallaba y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar morderse las uñas. Por fin, el momento tan esperado llegó y Eliza disfrutó al máximo del instante en que los duros rasgos de la mujer se iban transformando en tanto su tez tomaba un color violeta intenso.

\- ¡Dorothy! ¡Dorothy, ven inmediatamente! – rugió la mujer iracunda. Un segundo después, la muchacha asomó la cabeza alarmada. – ¡Trae a William ya mismo! ¡Sácalo a rastras de la cama si es necesario!

\- Se… señora – la joven temblaba de pies a cabeza. Había demorado en la entrega de los periódicos justamente porque al ver la nota principal del Chicago Herald, había previsto que un huracán se desataría en la casa. Y, para colmo de males, ahora le tocaba ser quien daría otra noticia que no sería tomada con agrado. – El señor William…

\- ¡Tráelo he dicho!

\- Es… es que… él no está… salió temprano… - anunció y bajó la cabeza a la espera de que la mujer terminara por desatar toda su furia.

\- ¡Maldito William! ¡Maldita hospiciana licenciosa e impúdica! – lanzó a todo pulmón.

\- Tía, ¿qué pasa? – la voz de Eliza temblaba en aparente preocupación… aunque en realidad le estaba costando un triunfo no lanzar una carcajada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – chilló la anciana. – Pasa que esa maldita está revolcando el nombre de los Andley por el fango. ¡Eso pasa! – siguió gritando en tanto ponía frente a su sobrina el periódico en cuestión.

\- ¡Dios mío! – se tapó la cara con las manos. - ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Ay, tía! Esto es terrible…

\- Ni que lo digas Eliza. ¡Pero esto se termina hoy mismo! ¡Tú! – se dirigió a Dorothy quien permanecía inmóvil contemplando la escena. – Más te vale que cuando regrese William me lo hagas saber ¡de inmediato!

\- Sí, señora…

\- Ahora, déjenme sola. Váyanse – ordenó a empleada y sobrina.

\- Pero tía… - intentó protestar la pelirroja.

\- Vete, Eliza. Necesito estar a solas – la despidió sin lugar a réplicas.

Mientras una exultante Eliza se retiraba a sus habitaciones con la satisfacción del deber cumplido, Elroy Andley rumiaba a solas en el amplio comedor ahora desierto.

\- Maldita seas… maldita seas mil veces, pequeña zorra. Siempre supe que serías la ruina para esta familia… lo supe desde el momento en que naciste – murmuraba en tanto contemplaba con odio la imagen que parecía dedicarle una sonrisa burlona desde la portada. – Aún no puedo entender al idiota de mi hermano… Y no alcanzó todo lo que hice para mantenerlas alejadas… ni a ella ni a ti… no… ella no deja de perseguirme desde la tumba… y ahora tú… ¿qué quieres? ¿Casarte con ese actor malnacido? Hazlo… al menos William estará lejos de tus garras… porque eso sí sería un verdadero desastre…

* * *

Antes de cruzar la puerta de la habitación, Sussanah aspiró profundamente. No sabía a qué debía enfrentarse con Terry, pero vaticinaba que no se trataría de una situación demasiado agradable. Decidió que la opción adecuada sería ir sin rodeos y con esa resolución en mente atravesó el umbral.

\- Será mejor que te vistas y vayas alistando tus pertenencias, Terry – lo encaró sin dejarlo emitir sonido. – Me acaba de informar el Doctor Lenard que en momentos vendrá a darte el alta y que espera que nos larguemos lo antes posible de aquí y que nunca volvamos a aparecer.

\- ¿Y eso? – Meagan se puso de pie con gesto indignado. - ¿Ahora qué le pasa a este estirado bueno para nada? Terry no está en condiciones aún… Ya me va a escuchar… - hizo el intento de ir en busca del médico, pero Sussanah la detuvo en seco.

\- Déjalo, Meagan. Es mejor que no intervengas o tú tampoco saldrás bien parada.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que el doctor Lenard está furioso por lo de la nota y porque hasta hace unos momentos la entrada al hospital era un enjambre de periodistas. De hecho… - hizo una pausa y miró a Terry, quien permanecía en silencio – acaba de despedir a Candy a los gritos en pleno hall principal.

\- Oh, Dios mío – la mujer mayor palideció. El hombre también, pero continuó con su obstinado estado de mutismo absoluto. - ¿Y cómo está Candy? ¿Pudo salir sin problemas?

\- Se fue destruida, Meagan –bajó la vista con amargura. – Afortunadamente pude deshacerme de esos carroñeros con bastante facilidad y… - volvió a mirar intencionadamente en dirección al actor – y el señor Andley llegó justo a tiempo para llevarla a casa – finalizó sin dejar de percibir cómo los expresivos zafiros se tornaban negros y una vena comenzaba a latir notoriamente en la sien de Terry. - ¿Y tú no piensas decir nada? – estalló la rubia cuando ya no pudo soportar más la aparente falta de reacción. – Porque te informo que gran parte de este problema es a causa de tu estupidez.

\- Así que yo tengo la culpa de que el maldito médico la haya echado de su trabajo… - la voz aterciopelada sonaba más peligrosa que cualquiera de las acostumbradas rabietas, e hizo que la piel de ambas mujeres se erizara por completo. – Supongo que también tengo la culpa de que ella decidiera ir corriendo a los brazos de su prometido justo después de haberme jurado que me amaba… ¿Eso crees, Sussanah? – se puso de pie y se acercó con gesto amenazante hacia la mujer que no retrocedió un ápice.

\- No creas que vas a amedrentarme con esa actitud de adolescente recio, Grandchester – le advirtió con un tono tan frío como el hielo. – Y sí. Tú eres el culpable directo de que se haya ido con…

\- ¡Cuida tu lengua, Sussanah! – bramó sin deseos de seguir escuchando.

\- ¡Y tú cuida tus modales, Terruce! ¡Y hazme el favor de usar un poquito el cerebro que se supone que tienes en esa cabezota! Y aunque no quieras escucharlo, te lo voy a decir: ¡es tu culpa! – le gritó descarnadamente. - ¡Mil veces te lo dije! ¡Mil veces te lo dijo Meagan! ¡Dile la verdad! ¿Y tú? Que si tenías miedo, que si no era el momento, que si mañana o mejor pasado… hasta que te explotó todo en la cara. Y claro… ahora crees que todos debemos pagar "tus" platos rotos…

\- Sussanah… - no cejaba en su intento de sonar amenazante.

\- ¡Cállate y déjame terminar! Esta vez te aseguro que vas a hacerte cargo tú solito de todo lo que has ocasionado – lo apuntó con un dedo acusador. – Sí, tú solito y será mejor que lo arregles. Tú, revolcándote en tu propia miseria, fuiste incapaz de darte cuenta de que Candy, aunque estaba dolida, ya te había perdonado desde el minuto en que entró a esta habitación. Pero tú y tu gran bocota, estoy segura de que lo arruinaron todo.

\- ¿Y tú que sabes de eso? – le espetó apretando la mandíbula.

\- Lo suficiente. Ella entró aquí herida y salió hecha trizas. Conociéndote, no es demasiado difícil darse cuenta de lo que pasó.

\- ¡Ella me dijo que volvería con Albert! – se defendió a gritos.

\- ¿Y tú que hiciste? ¡Habla! – lo azuzó al ver que titubeaba. – No voy a asustarme si me dices que la besaste como un animal – le lanzó sin más rodeos. – Me bastó con mirarle la cara y la boca hinchada en cuanto salió. Ahora dime, ¿qué mas hiciste, Terry? ¿Qué demonios le dijiste?

\- Básicamente… - por fin el castaño bajó la mirada, avergonzado y azorado – le dije que siempre se iba a acordar de mi cuando estuviera con Albert.

\- Yo te hubiera dejado la cara mucho peor de lo que te la dejó ella – Meagan intervino por primera vez desde que comenzara la contienda.

\- Y yo – Sussanah sonrió en respuesta al comentario, observando los cinco dejos rojos aún dibujados en su mejilla en tanto intentaba suavizar un poco su temperamento. – Terry, Terry… ¿cómo es que no te diste cuenta de que ya te había perdonado si los ojos de esa chica son tan transparentes? ¿Cómo es que a esta altura de la vida no entiendes que a veces la gente, especialmente la gente que has herido, necesita más de una disculpa sincera y un poco de ternura en lugar de un arranque de tu estúpida ira irracional? – le preguntó con ternura, consciente de que por fin había logrado perforar esa barrera que el hombre había erigido entre él y el resto del mundo.

\- La perdí, ¿verdad? – inquirió mirando a la actriz con una súplica dibujada en los zafiros ahora inundados por lágrimas de culpa.

\- Quizás todavía estés a tiempo, querido – le acarició la mejilla magullada de manera casi maternal. – Te diré lo que vas a hacer… pero antes escucha con atención – le advirtió seriamente a lo que él asintió de igual manera. – En esta oportunidad harás las cosas bien… sólo porque es la última oportunidad que tienes y porque después de llevarte al hotel, empacaré mis cosas y regresaré a Nueva York.

\- ¿Por qué harás eso? – la interrogó sorprendido.

\- En primer lugar, porque creo que ni siquiera debería haber venido. Y en segundo lugar, porque he decidido que este será el último favor que te hago, Terry. Después de eso, espero que cumplas con tu parte del trato y que cuando regreses a casa, tengas un buen final para darle a esta historia. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Lo intentaré…

\- No sólo lo intentarás, lo harás… - lo comprometió y, luego de sellar el nuevo trato con un apretón de manos, la actriz, haciendo uso de sus últimas escasas fuerzas, comenzó a explicarle al joven el curso que debería tomar si realmente quería recuperar a Candy de una vez y para siempre.

* * *

Un ominoso silencio había acompañado a la pareja de rubios durante el corto trayecto que recorrieron en automóvil desde el hospital hasta el edificio Magnolia. Albert ayudó a Candy a descender y con muda paciencia aguardó a que ella buscara sus llaves y abriera la puerta.

\- ¿Me dejas pasar? – preguntó después de que ella entrara sin emitir sonido o siquiera lo invitara con un gesto.

\- Claro – le respondió sobresaltada. – Perdón.

\- Gracias – le dijo y luego de adentrarse en el pequeño vestíbulo, cerró suavemente la puerta a sus espaldas, para luego quedarse parado a la espera de nuevas instrucciones. Por más que se sentía atraído por su antigua costumbre de entrar y encender la chimenea o preparar el té, recordaba demasiado bien la última escena que los había tenido a ambos por protagonistas en ese mismo lugar y resolvió aguardar a que la enfermera le indicara lo que podía hacer.

Candy no era ajena al dilema de Albert, pero el torbellino de emociones en su cabeza no le dejaba siquiera pensar en cómo encarar esta nueva situación. Mientras encendía el hogar con manos temblorosas, no podía dejar de sentir que quizás le hubiera gustado tener un poco más de tiempo para poder rearmarse y decidir qué haría de ahora en adelante. Sin embargo, parecía que ese día todos los astros se habían complotado para jugar en su contra y las cosas salían exactamente al revés de lo que ella esperaba.

\- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? – Albert preguntó con suavidad a sus espaldas, después de notar que las manos de la enfermera fallaban por tercera vez consecutiva en el intento de encender un fuego decente.

\- Sí, por favor – se incorporó sonrojada, poniendo en manos del rubio la caja de cerillas. – Pondré a hervir agua para servir el té y si no te molesta, quisiera cambiarme – le dijo en voz baja, como si hablar en tono normal le supusiera un esfuerzo demasiado grande.

\- Tómate tu tiempo, pequeña – le sonrió apenas.

Para Candy, el simple hecho de cambiarse de atuendo, significó una inimaginable odisea. Por un lado, sabía que se estaba quitando por última vez el uniforme del Hospital Santa Juana, lo que definitivamente le dolía sobremanera. Después de todo, en ese lugar se había matriculado como enfermera y había logrado desarrollar su amada profesión, a pesar del alejamiento y los contratiempos. Por otro lado, cada prenda que se quitaba, iba alejando un poco más el perfume de Terry, haciéndole tomar plena consciencia de la otra pérdida dolorosísima que acababa de sufrir. En resumidas cuentas, sus dos grandes amores se habían alejado de su alcance con tan sólo minutos de diferencia, dejando su alma completamente devastada en el proceso.

Ahora, fuera de la habitación, Albert esperaba por ella y, seguramente, le pediría explicaciones que aún no se encontraba lista para dar pero que, muy a su pesar, sabía que no podría postergar por más tiempo. Así que, armándose de valor, resolvió que lo mejor sería enfrentar lo que fuera cuanto antes, sin pensarlo demasiado y, sobre todo, sin sentir demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, sus sentimientos no habían hecho más que llevarla inexorablemente a la decepción y la amargura.

\- Perdón por la demora, Albert – se disculpó ni bien entró a la cocina donde el rubio aguardaba su regreso.

\- Está bien, pequeña. Espero que no te moleste que haya terminado de preparar el té… - el tono era cordial pero cauteloso.

\- No me molesta, al contrario. Te lo agradezco – le dedicó una tentativa de sonrisa en tanto tomaba asiento frente a él.

\- Pequeña… - comenzó Albert después de un prolongado suspiro. – Sé que quizás no sea el mejor momento… pero necesito que hablemos.

Por sola respuesta, Candy asintió de manera inexpresiva, casi como una autómata. El hombre sentado frente a ella estaba sumamente nervioso. Su mente y su corazón se debatían de manera incontrolable, haciéndolo temblar de punta a punta. Por semanas había aguardado una respuesta o alguna señal por parte de esa mujer a la que amaba profundamente y, sin embargo, sólo había obtenido a cambio un silencio absoluto y la creciente sensación de pérdida que se acrecentaba y se clavaba en su alma con el paso de cada segundo de espera. Pero esa mañana, con la llegada del periódico matinal y su escabroso contenido, por fin decidió que había tenido suficiente. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas, significara lo que significara, para luego poder continuar con su vida en consecuencia. Si Candy iba a quedarse a su lado, era momento de que lo decidiera. Si en cambio elegía irse con Terry, Albert estaba listo para hacerse a un lado y recoger los pedazos para intentar seguir. Ya era tiempo. Y quisiera ella o no, estuviera lista o no, al hombre se le hacía imperativo terminar con ese asunto, para bien o para mal, pero terminarlo.

\- Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que no es mi intención presionarte o manejarte – se defendió remembrando la última terrible discusión. – Sin embargo, creo que entenderás que ya no puedo seguir esperando, menos después de lo sucedido hoy.

\- Tienes razón, Albert – suspiró Candy con gesto cansino. – Y antes que nada, quiero pedirte perdón por no haberte hablado…

\- No, no. Espera – la interrumpió atrapando su pequeña mano a través de la mesa. – No tienes nada por lo cual pedir disculpas, amor. Tú nunca me mentiste y yo siempre supe a lo que debía atenerme y los riesgos que corría. El que debe pedir disculpas por cómo actuó, debo ser yo en todo caso. La llegada de Terry me conmocionó a tal punto que me sentí acorralado y reaccioné de la peor de las maneras. Y reconozco que me costó muchísimo volver a entrar en razón.

\- Está bien, Albert. Por mi parte no hay nada que perdonar – la enfermera sonrió débilmente.

\- En ese caso… - el hombre le devolvió el gesto mientras retiraba con una suave caricia la mano que sostenía la de ella – quisiera saber la verdad acerca de ese espantoso artículo. Lo vi muy temprano en la mañana y salí corriendo a buscarte, antes de que la tía abuela pudiera detenerme. Vine aquí y, como no te encontré, supuse que estarías en el hospital. Por eso estaba ahí… - le comentó antes de disponerse a esperar de manera paciente las explicaciones pertinentes.

\- No sé cuál sea la verdad ni cómo o de dónde salió esa nota, Albert – suspiró la mujer apesumbrada. – Lo único que sé que es real, es lo que dijo Sussanah a los periodistas y de eso también acabo de enterarme. Aparentemente, Sussanah dejó a Terry en navidad y él vino a buscarme… - bajó la vista para ocultar un leve sonrojo. – Pero cuando llegó y se enteró de nuestro compromiso, decidió montar esa farsa…

\- Temiendo que tú hubieras dejado de amarlo y lo miraras con lástima – Albert terminó la frase por ella.

\- Eso dice él, sí – confirmó Candy alzando el mentón con altanería. Las expresivas esmeraldas se volvieron repentinamente frías como el hielo.

\- Ya veo – el rubio la observaba pensativo, tratando de adivinar todo aquello que la joven no se atrevía a confesar. – Si bien no justifico la mentira, pequeña, tampoco me parece tan descabellado el motivo… - aventuró a comentar para ver si conseguía algo más que lo ayudara a vislumbrar cuál sería el desenlace de esa historia.

\- Ahora no tiene más importancia, Albert – replicó tercamente la mujer, con el dolor que le habían ocasionado las últimas palabras de Terry aún a flor de piel… tan a flor de piel como el recuerdo de sus imborrables besos y caricias. – Él se habrá deshecho de su prometida… o habrá sido al revés. No me interesa – declaró con una gelidez que asombró al rubio. – Aquí lo importante es que yo empeñé mi palabra de compromiso contigo y pienso cumplirla. Eso, claro, si tu oferta sigue en pie – lanzó sin rodeos, dejando a su interlocutor boquiabierto.

\- A ver, pequeña – Albert se pasó una temblorosa mano por los cabellos, intentando mantener a raya una emoción que quizás fuera demasiado buena para ser real. – Quiero que entiendas que no estás obligada a seguir con nuestro compromiso si no quieres. Lo que más deseo en el mundo es que seas feliz, aún si eso implica que…

\- No – lo interrumpió. – Albert, si tú me aceptas, yo quiero casarme contigo – dichas estas palabras, las largamente olvidadas campanas de alarma comenzaron a resonar nuevamente en la cabeza de la rubia, asegurándole que algo estaba muy mal. – Y cuanto antes sea, mejor – completó haciendo caso omiso de sus absurdas corazonadas.

\- Amor, sabes que eso es justamente lo que más quiero en el mundo, pero… - había deseado tanto esta respuesta y ahora que la había obtenido, parecía querer empujarla en dirección contraria. Definitivamente, Albert se sentía un estúpido sin cura.

\- Albert, por favor – el tono frío se transformó de repente en una súplica. – Ya está. Terry se terminó. No sé dónde está mi felicidad, pero sé que debo intentar hallarla de algún modo… y sé que puedo aprender a amarte. Por favor – le rogó una vez más, - ayúdame…

\- Candy, amor… - se puso de pie y se acercó a ella para consolarla en cuanto notó que las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar libremente por las pecosas mejillas. - ¿Tanto daño te hizo? ¿Qué es lo que pasó realmente hoy?

\- No puedo hablar de eso ahora… - sollozó contra su pecho. – Te prometo que lo haré… sólo que hoy no…

\- Está bien. Está bien… - le acarició el cabello con ternura. - ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Habla con la tía abuela… díselo… y sácame de aquí lo antes posible…

\- Como digas, pequeña. Hoy mismo hablaré con ella. Y si quieres… - tomó aire antes de continuar – le diré que en un mes serás mi esposa – se mantuvo inmóvil aguardando por una respuesta que llegó en forma de un frenético asentimiento de la cabeza rubia que descansaba sobre su pecho. – Eso haré entonces. Pero, por favor, pequeña, ya no llores – la tomó gentilmente por los brazos y la apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos. – Haré todo lo que me pidas, pero ya no llores, ¿lo prometes? – le pidió con una semisonrisa, mientras con delicadeza le limpiaba las lágrimas.

\- Lo prometo – le sonrió apenas, como para dejarlo tranquilo.

\- Así me gusta – se separó un poco más de ella, dado que la urgencia por besarla comenzaba a tomar demasiada fuerza, aunque sabía que no era el momento para añadir más presión. – Ve pensando en solicitar una licencia en el hospital para… ¿Qué dije ahora? – se detuvo al notar que nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a aguar las cristalinas esmeraldas.

\- No va a ser necesario que pida licencia… - confesó Candy limpiándose otra vez los ojos con rabia. – Por todo el escándalo del periódico, el Doctor Lenard acaba de darme lo que podríamos llamar "una licencia por tiempo indefinido".

\- ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Iré a hablar…

\- No, déjalo así, Albert. Por favor… Quizás sea lo mejor.

\- ¡Cómo va a ser lo mejor, Candy! – exclamó con enojo. - ¡Tú amas tu profesión!

\- Sí, y puedo volver a ejercerla en otro momento y quizás en otro lugar. Creo que tomarme un tiempo será lo más prudente – suspiró.

\- Como gustes, pequeña – concedió. – Pero avísame si cambias de opinión. Y ahora – agregó mirando su reloj – es casi mediodía, así que debo irme. Todavía tengo una tía furiosa por calmar… aunque sólo sea para volver a alterarla con las novedades… - sonrió guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – ofreció la rubia con preocupación.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – Albert rió con ganas. – Si llegas a aparecer justo ahora, entre mi tía y mi sobrina te harán pedazos antes de que atravieses la puerta. Mejor déjamelo a mí… Más tarde vendré y te contaré todo. Tú descansa.

\- Está bien. Pero si necesitas algo…

\- Te avisaré – le prometió y dándole un casto beso en la mejilla, salió a toda prisa.

* * *

Albert irrumpió en el comedor de la mansión Andley justo a la mitad del horario de almuerzo. Con su habitual gesto despreocupado, besó en ambas mejillas a la tía Elroy y dedicó una vaga inclinación de cabeza a Eliza, haciendo caso omiso de las caras ofuscadas de ambas damas.

\- Ya era hora de que aparecieras, William. Esta situación con tu…

\- Dorothy – el rubio alzó una mano autoritaria para detener la oleada de reclamos de la mujer mayor y se dirigió a la muchacha de servicio - ¿Está Archie en casa?

\- Sí, señor Andley. El señor Archibald se sentía indispuesto – lanzó una breve mirada en dirección a la pelirroja, gesto que Albert interpretó al instante – y pidió que le alcanzáramos el almuerzo a su habitación.

\- Comprendo – le dirigió una suspicaz sonrisa. – De todas maneras, por favor, ve a buscarlo. Dile que necesito que esté con nosotros porque tengo que informarles algo.

\- Sí, señor – la muchacha se alejó después de hacer una pequeña reverencia.

\- ¿Qué significa todo esto, William? – preguntó la tía abuela con indignación.

\- Esperaremos a Archie, tía – el rubio respondió en tanto tomaba asiento en la cabecera de la mesa. – Lo que tengo para anunciar, sólo lo diré una vez. Así que es mejor que todos estén presentes.

Durante los minutos que siguieron, Albert se dedicó a disfrutar del panorama que le ofrecían los rostros de su tía y su sobrina. La anciana estaba lívida de rabia y la situación empeoraba con el correr de los minutos. A su derecha, la siempre altiva Eliza se veía sumamente nerviosa, como a la expectativa de algo. El rubio sabía que seguramente se trataba de la ansiedad por ver cómo Candy terminaba destruida después del escándalo y rió internamente al imaginar su rostro cuando escuchara las novedades. Sí, definitivamente, recordaría observar atentamente el gesto de esa harpía cuando hiciera el gran anuncio. Ardía en deseos de ver cómo se borraba el destello de malicia de los ojos ambarinos y cómo esa mueca que intentaba ocultar una sonrisa maliciosa se diluía definitivamente.

\- Buenos días, tío – un Archie bastante desgreñado se presentó en el comedor. – Tía abuela, Eliza… - saludó parcamente a las damas.

\- Buenos días, Archie. Toma asiento, por favor – lo recibió Albert. – Disculpa que te haya hecho llamar, pero era imperativo que estuvieras presente para escuchar lo que voy a comunicarles – le informó a la vez que, discretamente, le guiñaba un ojo para darle a entender qué se traía entre manos. – Antes que nada, voy a ser muy breve. Respecto de la publicación del Chicago Herald de esta mañana y de la que seguramente todos se encuentran al tanto, sólo diré que se trata de una vil mentira y que, en cuanto terminemos esta conversación, me pondré en contacto con los abogados a fines de radicar las denuncias pertinentes e iniciar las investigaciones que correspondan. No me detendré hasta averiguar quién o quienes han sido los responsables de semejante aberración – declaró con total seriedad.

\- Eres capaz de cualquier cosa por defender a esa niña malcriada e impúdica, Albert. Esto es inaudito – exclamó la tía Elroy con rabia. – El Chicago Herald es un prestigioso…

\- Tía, te lo advierto – Albert alzó la voz, pero sin llegar a gritar. – No voy a permitirte que hables de Candy en esos términos.

\- ¡Y yo no te permitiré que la dejes destruir nuestra familia y nuestro buen nombre! – ahora los gritos de la mujer eran desaforados. - ¡Te exijo que la obligues a casarse ya mismo con ese actor con el que vaya a saber Dios qué ha hecho durante este tiempo en el que estuvo con él! Es imperativo que sea cuanto antes.

\- No voy a hacer tal cosa, tía. Y lo sabes.

\- Pero, William. ¡Estás demente! Después de esa nota… ¿sabes cómo quedaremos ante la sociedad? ¿Imaginas lo que dirán nuestras amistades y contactos si no tomamos cartas en el asunto? ¡No puedes permitir semejante vergüenza!

\- Voy a volver a explicártelo una vez más, tía – el rubio estaba perdiendo la paciencia y quería que las aguas se calmaran antes de utilizar su carta ganadora. – Lo publicado por ese periódico no es más ni menos que una simple mentira.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

\- Porque así me lo ha dicho Candy, así me lo ha confirmado la mismísima Sussanah Marlowe y porque conozco a Terry, al igual que Candy, desde hace años… y Archie y Eliza también lo conocen.

\- Es cierto tía – intervino Archie en defensa de los argumentos de su tío. – Terry fue compañero nuestro en el Colegio San Pablo, en Londres.

\- ¿Un simple actor asistiendo a un colegio tan exclusivo? – chilló la escandalizada mujer. – No quieran embaucarme…

\- Su apellido real es Grandchester – agregó Archie, haciéndola enmudecer. – Hijo del duque de Grandchester. Corrígeme si me equivoco, Eliza… - provocó a su prima que observaba con intenso placer la escena que estaba teniendo lugar.

\- Es correcto – musitó en un recatado murmullo.

\- Según he hablado con la señorita Marlowe, ellos también estarán iniciando las investigaciones pertinentes para llegar al fondo de este asunto – continuó Albert con más calma. – Y créeme cuando te digo que tanto ellos como nosotros estaremos de acuerdo en hacer pagar a todos y cada uno de los culpables, empezando por quien ha publicado semejante barbaridad y hasta llegar a quien lo ha ideado todo – declaró con firmeza. Como guiado por un instinto, sus ojos turquesa se dirigieron automáticamente a Eliza, quien palideció notoriamente, haciéndolo comprender todo de inmediato – no importa quién sea – finalizó con deliberada lentitud y consiguiendo que la joven casi se hundiera en el asiento.

\- De todas maneras, William querido – Elroy Andley parecía más calma, aunque aún dispuesta a dar batalla. Por sobre todas las cosas del mundo, deseaba alejar a la hospiciana lo más rápido posible. – Creo que ya Candice está en edad de contraer matrimonio… no es bueno que una muchacha de su posición…

\- Justamente de eso quería hablarles – la interrumpió. Archie se enderezó en su asiento, presto a asistir al rubio en cuanto hiciera el anuncio que ya imaginaba que estaba por hacer. – Candy va a contraer matrimonio en no más de un mes – hizo una pausa para mirar atentamente a cada una de las personas sentadas alrededor de la gran mesa.

\- ¿Cómo que en un mes, William? – la tía abuela palideció de repente. - ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Cómo esperas que organice una boda acorde a nuestro status en menos de un mes? ¿Quién ha autorizado semejante enlace? ¿Con quién se va a casar?

\- En un mes… - comenzó con calma, casi arrastrando las palabras – Candy se casará en una ceremonia íntima y sencilla, para la cual no serán necesarios excesivos preparativos. Yo estoy de acuerdo y… - sonrió con una alegría tan sincera que dejó pasmada a la mujer mayor frente a él – supongo que tú también aprobarás su elección.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? Mejor que se trate de un caballero adecuado para formar parte de esta familia…

\- Estoy seguro de que será adecuado porque el caballero en cuestión ya forma parte de esta familia. Candy se casará conmigo.

Tal y como Albert había previsto, al momento de haber hecho su anuncio, todo estalló por los aires. Los gritos de la tía abuela seguramente podían ser oídos hasta la mismísima Inglaterra. Eliza corriendo a su lado, sales en mano, para reanimarla en caso de que terminara por desmayarse. Archie, tratando de contener un ataque de risa en tanto también trataba de calmar a la mujer que ya no entendía razones.

\- Es una decisión tomada, tía – logró articular el rubio que no había abandonado su asiento. Lejos de ello, se había respaldado cómodamente en él y cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho como si esperara que acabara la función.

Lo que jamás hubiera podido prever, fue la escena que se dio a continuación. Elroy Andley, quien siempre lograba mantener la elegancia y la compostura, aún cuando estuviera gritando a los cuatro vientos, se levantó volteando la silla que la sostenía y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas corrió a arrodillarse junto a su ahora anonadado sobrino.

\- William, hijo, por favor… no puedes hacer esto. ¡No debes hacer esto! – lloraba de manera tal que todos se quedaron mudos contemplando la inusitada situación. – No puedes casarte con ella. ¡Con ella no!

\- Tía…

\- ¡Escúchame, por favor William! – le gritaba entre sollozos. – Cásate con cualquiera… Si quieres una enfermera, búscate una en cualquier hospital… ¿Una huérfana? Toma a Annie Britter o a cualquier otra, no me importa. ¡Cásate con una prostituta si quieres! Pero no con Candice. ¡Con ella no!

\- ¡Dios Santo, tía! – Albert se puso de pie ahora furioso y escandalizado. - ¿Por qué albergas tanto odio contra Candy? ¿Qué te ha hecho al punto de que me digas semejantes barbaridades?

\- No importa, William. No importa. ¡Pero no puedes casarte con ella!

\- Dame una sola razón, tía. Una sola… y que no sea nada referido al nivel social o a…

\- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? – la anciana estaba por desmayarse realmente, por primera vez en su vida. El momento más temido desde hacía casi veintiún años finalmente había llegado y su gran secreto debía salir a la luz… No había más alternativa.

\- ¿De qué? ¡Habla de una vez!

\- ¡Por favor, William! No me obligues… - rogó por última vez.

\- Habla ahora o empieza a organizar la boda, tía. Ya me tiene harto toda esta…

\- ¡Mira a Rosemary! ¡Mira su retrato! – señaló la gran pintura que coronaba la sala de la mansión y que se dejaba ver a través de la puerta abierta del gran comedor.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Rose? No se te ocurra manipularme con mi hermana… ella…

\- No te estoy manipulando, hijo. Mírala, por favor… y dime si no lo ves… - por fin el llanto había dejado lugar a una voz cansina y derrotada.

\- ¿Qué tengo que ver?

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! – las voces de Eliza y Archie sonaron al unísono a espaldas de ellos en señal de que finalmente habían comprendido.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Albert, más confundido que nunca… o sin querer aceptar la realidad.

\- William, perdóname – murmuró la tía abuela. - ¿Recuerdas que hace algunos años quise quitar ese retrato de ahí y tú me lo impediste? – le preguntó a lo que él asintió, aún sin poder entender qué pasaba. – Yo quería quitarlo porque tenía miedo de que algún día alguien notara el parecido…

\- No… - el mundo tembló bajo los pies del hombre, haciendo que esta vez fuera su turno de caer de rodillas. – No…

\- Sí, William. Candice es…

\- ¡No! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que me enamorara de ella? Eres una… - se puso de pie de repente y si Archie no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, con seguridad Albert le hubiera puesto las manos al cuello a la mujer que lo había prácticamente criado.

\- ¡Eliza! – gritó el castaño. – Lleva a la tía abuela a su habitación y hagas lo que hagas, ¡cierra la boca o lo lamentarás! – la amenazó sin miramientos. - ¡Dorothy! Busca a George y llévalo al estudio de inmediato.

* * *

Habían pasado casi veinte horas desde que Albert hubiera regresado al apartamento y más de diez desde que por fin se hubiera ido nuevamente. Desde ese momento, Candy permanecía sentada inmóvil en el pequeño sillón. El fuego de la chimenea se había extinguido horas atrás y estaba helando, pero ella era incapaz de sentir nada. Era como si su cuerpo y su alma se hubieran adormecido por completo, impidiéndole percibir el frío, el calor, el dolor, la tristeza… impidiéndole incluso llorar. Lo único que podía hacer era repetir cada instante desde que el rubio y Archie habían llegado con los rostros desencajados y cargando una caja llena de cartas y fotografías que ahora yacían desparramadas a sus pies y que eran la prueba inequívoca de lo que habían venido a contarle.

Ella era Candice Andley… no por adopción, sino por nacimiento, hija natural de William C. Andley quien no había llegado a reconocerla ya que había fallecido poco antes de que llegara al mundo. Acerca de su madre, sabía poco y nada… sólo que había sido la segunda y última mujer que su padre había amado y con la cual no había llegado a casarse, aunque así lo hubiera querido. Nadie sabía su nombre completo, ya que en las cartas sólo se identificaba como Mara O. y la tía abuela juraba y perjuraba que no había llegado a saber su apellido y que sólo sabía que era una inmigrante irlandesa que el antiguo patriarca de los Andley había conocido en uno de sus viajes, años después de la muerte de Priscilla, madre de Albert y Rosemary, sus hermanos mayores. La misteriosa Mara había fallecido poco tiempo después del parto, así que se había llevado el secreto de su identidad con ella. Después de eso, Elroy Andley se había encargado de borrar la única pieza de evidencia que quedaba: el fruto de esa relación poco conveniente para el buen nombre de la prestigiosa familia. Y en una fría noche de invierno, había dejado a la niña abandonada a su suerte, con la esperanza de que nunca volviera a incomodarla.

Poco a poco, las piezas iban encajando en su lugar mientras un Albert devastado, que en segundos había pasado de ser su prometido a ser su hermano, lloraba inconsolable abrazado a su regazo en tanto intentaba contarle qué estaba sucediendo y mientras Archibald Cornwell, devenido en su sobrino, trataba de mantener la compostura y ayudarlos a ambos a rellenar los baches de la trágica historia.

Finalmente, Candy fue capaz de comprender muchas cosas. En especial, ese temor irracional que se disparaba en su mente cada vez que Albert intentaba besarla, cada vez que ella intentaba avanzar en su relación con él. Algo en ella lo sabía: su misma sangre se lo decía. Curiosamente, y después de tantas desesperadas advertencias parecía que ahora la sangre no le decía nada… ni siquiera parecía circular por sus venas. La rubia enfermera se sentía vacía… acababa de recuperar su vida, de conocer su origen y, sin embargo, una sensación que sólo podría definirse como "la nada absoluta" se había apoderado de ella. La "gran verdad" era que su vida no había sido más que una mentira… y, de repente, se encontró pensando en que la mentira de Terry, a la que había considerado como un hecho terrible, ahora no era más que una nimiedad… quizás si él estuviera ahí, podría encontrarle un sentido a algo de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Pero no… él no estaba y ella se había encargado de eso.

Un golpe en la puerta la distrajo por un momento de sus inconexos pensamientos y, apenas alzando la vista hacia la ventana, notó que estaba atardeciendo.

\- Está abierto – musitó con la voz ronca, sin fuerzas ya para levantarse y atender personalmente al llamado.

\- Permiso, Candy – oyó a lo lejos la voz de Terry y pensó que se había vuelto loca, que no se trataba más que de una alucinación conjurada por su necesidad de verlo. – Perdona que viniera sin avisar. Yo…

El actor quedó pasmado ante la escena que se presentó ante sus ojos ni bien abrió la puerta del apartamento. La pequeña estancia se encontraba prácticamente a oscuras y congelada. En el centro de la habitación, sentada tiesa sobre el pequeño sillón y con un reguero de papeles a sus pies se encontraba Candy, pálida, con los labios morados a causa del frío y profundas ojeras dibujadas bajo las esmeraldas que parecían haber perdido por completo su brillo.

\- Candy, amor, ¿qué te pasa? – corrió a su lado y, por instinto, se quitó el abrigo y la envolvió con él, mientras la abrazaba para intentar devolverle el calor a su cuerpo aterido. – Amor, háblame – la sacudió casi entrando en pánico.

\- ¿Terry? De verdad eres tú… - la rubia por fin pudo comprender que no estaba soñando o alucinando. Era cierto… era él… estaba allí. Su amor, el único capaz de curar todas sus heridas. - ¡Terry! – los sentimientos parecieron encontrar un motivo para salir a flote y, abrazada a él, por fin pudo recordar, entre sollozos, que "mientras haya vida, hay esperanza".


	12. Capítulo 12

Hola a todas! Llegamos al Capítulo 12 y sigo tan emocionada como el primer día... Hoy quizás un poquito más... jijijiji.

He respondido algunas Reviews por MP. Aquí paso a responder a las que me faltaron.

LizCarter, querida, como siempre tus Reviews son las que me emocionan y me motivan a seguir con más ganas. Me encanta poder generarte tantas emociones y seguir manteniéndote en vilo con este pequeño intento de fic.

Nadia, amiga, al igual que las de Liz, tus reviews me ponen super contenta. Me preguntas qué tomo... jajajaj. Por ahora mucho café para poder escribir en las madrugadas :P ... Aunque a veces pienso que si no me dedicara a escribir, con tantas ideas locas, terminarían por internarme. Así que mejor las plasmo en papel (o computadora en este caso) para compartirlas con gente que está tan maravillosamente loca como yo.

Gadamigrandchest... qué bueno que logré resucitarte! Espera a leer lo que te traigo hoy y después me cuentas!

Norma Angélica, un placer que te haya gustado y gracias a tí por estar siempre al pendiente.

Por supuesto, gracias a Zucix, clauseri y a las demás followers que espero que pronto me puedan dejar también alguna review.

Última consideración antes de dejarlas a solas... **ATENCIÓN** que este capi puede contener algunas escenas subidas de tono por su carácter sexual. Por supuesto, que no quiero herir sensibilidades, así que si no les agrada este tipo de situaciones, absténgase de continuar leyendo.

Un abrazo, besos, bendiciones y agradecimientos a todas. Que lo disfruten y nos leemos en el próximo!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XII**

 _ **"Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo, déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho. Volveré a pintar de colores el cielo. Haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero. Déjame tan sólo que hoy roce tu boca, déjame que voy a detener las horas. Volveré a pintar de azul el universo. Haré que todo esto sólo sea un sueño. Tengo contados todos los besos que nos damos y tú fugitiva andas perdida en otro lado. Yo no quiero caricias de otros labios, no. No quiero tus manos en otras manos, porque yo quiero que volvamos a intentarlo…". – Pablo Alborán / Jesse & Joy – Dónde está el amor**_

Los minutos pasaban y las lágrimas que habían quedado atascadas durante tantas horas, ahora no dejaban de brotar incontenibles de las bellas esmeraldas, en tanto sollozos espasmódicos sacudían una y otra vez el pequeño cuerpo aferrado con fuerza al cuello del hombre que seguía sin comprender lo que estaba pasando. Terry sabía que debía hacer algo y cuanto antes, pero no se le ocurría siquiera cómo empezar, especialmente porque lo único que hacía era sentirse culpable del lamentable estado en que se encontraba su pecosa.

\- Espera, amor… - con suma dulzura apartó las manos temblorosas que lo asían con frenesí y besó ambas palmas antes de acomodar mejor el abrigo que cubría a la mujer.

\- No me dejes, por favor, Terry… - gimió Candy con desesperación al sentirse fuera del cobijo de sus brazos.

\- No voy a dejarte, amor… Pero tengo que encender la luz y la chimenea… - le explicó con paciencia en tanto se disponía a hacer lo que acababa de decir a la mayor velocidad posible, dado que los sollozos de la rubia iban en aumento nuevamente.

Instantes después, volvió a su lado y acercó el pequeño sillón con ella encima, junto al fuego danzante del hogar que comenzaba a entibiar un poco el gélido ambiente. La ayudó a incorporarse y, luego de tomar asiento él, la instaló sobre su regazo. La enfermera llorosa, no dudó en entregarse de lleno al refugio que el actor le proporcionaba y, con la avidez de una adicta, volvió a aferrarse al pecho y brazos protectores, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

\- Pecas… preciosa… - le murmuraba en tanto le acariciaba con suavidad la espalda, los brazos, el cabello, las piernas. – Amor, perdóname… no quería hacerte daño – intentaba consolarla, aún creyendo que él era el causante de tal desespero y sintiéndose el ser más bajo y ruin del planeta por ello. Por sola respuesta, la rubia negó contra su hombro, incapaz de modular ninguna palabra a causa del llanto que parecía haber comenzado para no acabar. – Está bien… pero si no puedes perdonarme – continuó sin comprender lo que ella quería transmitirle – al menos trata de calmarte un poco… te lo ruego, amor… no puedo verte así…

\- No… Terry – logró articular tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. – No… no es tu culpa… no… - trató de explicarse.

\- Sí, es mi culpa…

\- No… - le costaba encontrar las palabras y mucho más, tratar de que su boca las emitiera. – Es por mi… por Albert… es todo tan horrible…- otro nuevo sollozo desgarrador brotó de su garganta incontenible.

\- Oh… - tragó convulsivamente al creer comprender. – Has tenido problemas con Albert por lo que pasó… - al hablar sentía que el cuerpo se le tensaba producto de los celos que siempre terminaban por ganarle la batalla, pero una nueva negación del la rubia cabeza lo dejó desconcertado.

\- No… Terry… Es que yo… soy una Andley… - lloraba tanto que las palabras eran apenas comprensibles.

\- Sí, lo sé, Candy… Albert te adoptó…

\- No, no entiendes… Yo… - se apretó más en el abrazo, como tratando de protegerse de lo que por primera vez diría en voz alta – soy una Andley desde el día en que nací… - otra oleada de llanto la sacudió y el hombre debajo de ella quedó perplejo, aún tratando de desentrañar qué era lo que había detrás de esas palabras que acababa de escuchar.

\- Pecas… - la obligó con gentileza a mirarlo. – No entiendo lo que quieres decirme… - le acarició la mejilla empapada en lágrimas. – Necesito que te calmes… por favor… Respira – emulando el ejercicio que tantas veces ella le había obligado a repetir en los días de internación, Terry consiguió que Candy se tranquilizara apenas lo suficiente como para poder modular con mayor claridad. – Mejor… - le sonrió. – Ahora háblame… ¿Qué sucedió con Albert?

\- Albert… vino anoche – comenzó de manera entrecortada. – Habíamos decidido… - dudó sabiendo que proseguir sería demasiado doloroso para ambos.

\- Está bien, Pecas – la animó a continuar, aunque sabía que no iba a agradarle para nada lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

\- Él… había ido a hablar con la tía abuela para ponerla al tanto de… - volvió a detenerse, bajando la mirada.

\- Del compromiso… - suspiró el actor, completando la oración muy a su pesar.

\- Sí… - continuó con la mirada clavada en el pecho del hombre, observando sus propios dedos que jugueteaban nerviosamente con un botón de su camisa. – Él volvería a contarme cómo había salido todo, pero… - se mordió los labios para contener un nuevo arranque de llanto. – Llegó con Archie… y ambos estaban tan… desolados…

\- ¿Qué pasó entonces?

\- A… Albert me abrazó y empezó a llorar… pidiéndome perdón. Archie trataba de calmarlo… Yo no entendía… Y hasta que empezaron a explicarme, pasó mucho tiempo…

\- ¿Hasta que empezaron a explicarte qué, exactamente, Candy? ¿Qué te hizo Albert que necesitaba venir a pedirte perdón de semejante manera? – comenzó a sentir un volcán de furia en plena ebullición al imaginar lo peor.

\- Nada… él no me hizo nada – la rubia se sobresaltó al detectar el tono casi asesino que había empleado. – La tía abuela… ella hizo todo… ella nos hizo todo esto…

\- Amor, concéntrate – la urgió ya desesperado, pensando que la pecosa estaba perdiendo la razón. – Dime qué pasó.

\- Ella… yo… yo soy una Andley… porque mi padre era William Charles Andley… y ella lo sabía y…

\- Espera, espera… - la detuvo palideciendo ante la noticia. - ¿Quién es ese William Andley, Candy?

\- Mi padre… - murmuró. – Y el padre de Rosemary y de… de… - sintió que se ahogaba y que no podía continuar.

\- ¿De Albert? – ella asintió, con los ojos llorosos nuevamente. – O sea que… - era tanta la impresión de la que estaba siendo víctima que ni siquiera se animaba a completar la frase. – Dios santo… - susurró apenas, volviendo a abrazar con fuerza a la enfermera. – Pecas… sé que podré sonar entrometido, pero… ¿cómo sabes que todo esto es verdad? – le preguntó instantes después, aún luchando por comprender la lógica de todo el asunto.

\- Es verdad, Terry… todo cuadra con las fechas y… hay pruebas… - señaló la caja y las cartas y fotografías que habían quedado abandonados sobre el suelo, a poca distancia de ellos.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Son cartas… de mis padres… una fotografía de ellos en Escocia y algunas fotografías de Albert y Rosemary cuando eran niños…

\- ¿Puedo? – le pidió intrigado. Ella alzó los hombros y se puso de pie para que pudiera alcanzar los papeles. Terry comenzó a recoger las cartas, a observar sus fechas y la firma impresa en ellas. – "Mara O." – leyó en voz alta.

\- Mi madre – suspiró Candy, arrebujándose más en el abrigo del hombre que aún la cubría. – Ni siquiera sé su nombre completo… y dice la tía abuela que murió a los pocos días de que yo…- lloriqueó compungida, consiguiendo que Terry volviera inmediatamente a su lado para reconfortarla.

\- No importa ahora, Pecas. Yo te ayudaré a saber quién era… Te lo juro… - la envolvió en la calidez de sus brazos en tanto que, a través de la tela de su camisa, percibía que las pequeñas manos posadas en su cintura continuaban congeladas. – Pero por ahora dejaremos esto… Ya habrá tiempo de hablar y de pensar. Pero antes tienes que recuperarte un poco – le tomó las manos y se separó apenas de ella. - ¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño, Pecas? Te hará sentir mejor… - le sugirió tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. – Y dime… ¿cuánto hace que no comes?

\- No lo sé… - intentó recordar. – No tengo hambre en realidad…

\- ¿Merendaste? – ella negó con la cabeza. - ¿Almorzaste? – una nueva negativa. – Ve ya mismo a darte ese baño mientras yo preparo algo para que comas, Candice. Porque si sigo indagando, seguramente me enteraré de que ni siquiera desayunaste – le ordenó con firme dulzura.

\- No importa… - trató de protestar.

\- Métete en el baño o yo mismo te llevaré a la rastra, pecosa obstinada – la regañó. – Pero antes dime, ¿dónde está la cocina?

Candy sonrió por primera vez en horas y con un dedo señaló en la dirección que Terry necesitaba ir. La imagen del hombre que tanto amaba preocupándose por ella, la desarmaba completamente, desbordándola de ternura.

\- Gracias…

\- Después de todo lo que has hecho por mi, Pecas, no debes agradecerme por nada… Anda… e intenta no pensar por un rato – le dedicó su sonrisa más personal y arrebatadora, a lo que la enfermera fue incapaz de resistirse y decidió hacer caso de su consejo.

Mientras Candy iba a su habitación en busca de algo de ropa limpia, Terry se apresuró a cumplir con su promesa de prepararle algo para cenar. Se adentró en la minúscula cocina del apartamento y comenzó a revolver las alacenas. Realmente no se sorprendió al no encontrar demasiado en ellas. Sabía que su pecosa no era muy diestra en cuanto al manejo del arte culinario. Sin embargo, pudo encontrar algunas verduras como para al menos, improvisar una sopa decente. Terminó de alistar todos los ingredientes justo al tiempo en que escuchó que el la rubia abría el grifo, así que, con algo de tiempo por delante y para no tener que pensar en todo lo que se le ocurría al saberla desnuda bajo la ducha y a poca distancia de él, decidió ordenar y revisar con tranquilidad las cartas y fotografías que aún continuaban regadas en el piso de la sala. Sí, definitivamente las cartas databan de unos meses antes del nacimiento de Candy y en las últimas, la remitente sólo identificada como Mara O., hablaba acerca de su reciente embarazo y de los planes de un matrimonio precipitado, pero no por ello, falto de amor. En algunos pasajes también se hablaba acerca de Rosemary, quien por ese entonces ya era una mujer casada y tenía un pequeño hijo y de Albert, quien apenas tendría unos nueve años, así como de la esperanza de la futura señora Andley de que la joven aceptara su ingreso a la familia y de su preocupación por ser una buena madre para el niño. Acercándose la fecha de nacimiento de la pequeña pecosa, la correspondencia terminaba abruptamente. El motivo, Terry supuso correctamente, debía haber sido el fallecimiento de William padre. El actor devolvió la pila de cartas ahora ordenadas por fecha a su caja y centró su atención en las pocas fotografías que había. Efectivamente, había una tomada en la villa de la familia Andley en Escocia, lugar que él conocía bien desde pequeño. En ella, un hombre de alrededor de cuarenta y cinco años abrazaba a una mujer muy bonita que estaba rondando los treinta. El siguiente era un retrato de Albert a muy corta edad. Pero lo que realmente impactó a Terry, fue la última fotografía familiar… Allí también se encontraba su amigo a tierna edad, abrazando a un bebé de cabellos claros que parecía un querubín… ambos sentados en el regazo de una mujer joven y rubia que, salvo por el detalle de poseer cabellos lacios, fácilmente podría haber sido confundida con Candy.

\- Anthony decía que yo le hacía recordar a su madre… - la voz queda de la enfermera hizo que el hombre se sobresaltara por la sorpresa. Tan sumido estaba en la observación de ese retrato, que no había reparado en que Candy había salido del baño y que ahora se encontraba detrás de él, mirando sobre su hombro. – Pero por mucho que yo mirara el retrato de ella en Lakewood o en la mansión de Chicago, jamás creí que pudiera parecerme a ella. Hasta hoy… que vi esta fotografía – suspiró.

\- Realmente impresiona la semejanza… salvo por el cabello…

\- Y los ojos. Los de ella eran celestes, como los de Albert. Ambos heredaron ese color de Priscilla, su madre – comentó con un evidente dejo de nostalgia. – Archie cree que mi color de ojos debe venir de mi madre… - las lágrimas amenazaban con hacer una nueva aparición y Terry inmediatamente lo notó.

\- Pronto va a estar lista la cena – dejó la fotografía junto al resto, determinado a desviar el curso de la conversación al menos hasta que la mujer se encontrara debidamente alimentada.

Se giró para enfrentarla y quedó tan impactado por la visión ante sus ojos que involuntariamente dio un paso hacia atrás. Lo que menos hubiera esperado era descubrirla vestida con ropa de cama y cubierta con una pesada bata verde oscuro, al igual que la toalla que envolvía su cabeza, ocultando los rizos mojados.

\- ¿Tan mala cara tengo, Terry? – la pecosa se llevó las manos a las mejillas, avergonzada.

\- No, Pecas… al contrario… sólo que… me sorprendió… es decir… debe ser que estoy demasiado acostumbrado a verte vestida con tu uniforme – intentó salir airosamente del embarazoso momento. Lo que en realidad deseaba era arrancarle la toalla, la bata y cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino, pero sabía que no era el momento para dar rienda suelta a sus necesidades. Ni por la delicada situación que ella estaba atravesando, ni por el precario estado en que ambos se habían separado hacía apenas dos días atrás.

\- Oh, eso… me asustaste – se sonrojó con coquetería. – ¿Qué huele tan delicioso? – le preguntó al percibir el aroma proveniente de la cocina, al mismo tiempo que su estómago hacía un ruido muy poco femenino, producto de no haber ingerido bocado en más de veinticuatro horas.

\- Menos mal que no tenías hambre – el actor se burló alzando una ceja inquisitiva, feliz de haber logrado distraer por un instante la atención de la joven. – A pesar de lo poco que pude encontrar en esa cocina, tendrás el placer de probar mi exquisita sopa, Tarzán Pecosa. Aunque permíteme decir que no he encontrado tantas bananas como hubiera esperado – le sonrió desafiante, disfrutando de antemano de la cara de indignación que seguramente vendría a continuación.

\- Las oculté para que no me las robaras, mocoso engreído – le respondió con esa fingida petulancia que la caracterizaba, sacándole la lengua, justo antes de que ambos estallaran en carcajadas.

\- Mejor voy a ver cómo va la comida. ¡Pero nada de bananas antes de cenar, te lo advierto! – se alejó aún desternillándose de risa. – Y apúrate a peinarte que en diez minutos estará todo listo… - le gritó desde la cocina, después de corroborar que faltaba poco.

Candy se dispuso a quitarse la toalla del cabello y se sentó en el suelo, junto al hogar, para desenredar sus rebeldes bucles y conseguir que se secaran un poco al mismo tiempo. Entretanto, iba pensando en lo mucho que la presencia de Terry, quien había llegado justo en ese momento tan particular, la estaba ayudando poco a poco a procesar todo el cúmulo de angustia que las noticias que acababa de recibir habían generado en su pecho. Durante horas se había sentido tan vacía que hasta se había negado a llorar… sin embargo, bastó una fracción de segundo envuelta en esos amados brazos, para que todas las barreras fueran derribadas y la capacidad de sentir regresara a su cuerpo y a su alma. Sólo con él había logrado poner en palabras lo que hasta instantes atrás, hubiera sido incapaz de pronunciar. Entregándose a sus amorosos cuidados, había conseguido que la tristeza mermara. Y hasta la risa había retornado y para ello había bastado con observar esa sonrisa tan única, que sabía que él solo guardaba para ella. Esa sonrisa engreída… la única capaz de devolverle la vida, la única con la fuerza suficiente como para sacarla del abismo más profundo… la única que…

\- ¡Demonios! – chilló al percatarse de que el peine, a causa de su distracción, acababa de quedar completamente atrapado en una maraña de cabellos rubios.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Terry se asomó preocupado a la puerta de la cocina para inmediatamente sucumbir a un nuevo ataque de risa provocado por la lucha feroz que la enfermera mantenía con su pelo. – Había olvidado que quizás Tarzán Pecosa no entendiera lo que es un peine – rió acercándose y sentándose en el suelo, detrás de ella.

\- No es momento para bromas, engreído – le recriminó con las mejillas teñidas de color escarlata.

\- Déjame hacerlo – con delicadeza le quitó el peine de las manos. – No te muevas – le indicó después de acomodarla de espaldas a él, entre sus piernas. Con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla, fue separando una a una las hebras de oro enredadas hasta conseguir liberarlas por completo.

\- Gracias… ya puedo sola… - dijo Candy, para quien el contacto inesperado había resultado demasiado excitante, haciendo que su respiración comenzara a agitarse al ritmo de su corazón que ya estaba dando saltos descontrolados.

\- No voy a dejar que te enmarañes de nuevo o no cenaremos nunca, Pecas… - Terry se sentía exactamente igual que ella, pero no le permitiría privarlo del placer de perderse entre el perfume a rosas y la suave textura de esos rizos que tanto lo obsesionaban. Así que continuó peinándola con parsimoniosa lentitud, deleitándose en la sedosa sensación escurriéndosele entre los dedos, permitiendo al reflejo de las llamas de la chimenea generarle la ilusión de estar manipulando una exquisita cascada de oro y fuego. – Listo – anunció al terminar para inmediatamente ponerse de pie. Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse también y no pudo contra la tentación de atraerla contra su cuerpo aprovechando el impulso. – Mi bella Desdémona… - le susurró perdiéndose en la profundidad de las esmeraldas que lo observaban con pupilas dilatadas. – Ven… - se obligó nuevamente a separarse de ella, reprimiendo el deseo de devorar esa boca tan cálida y, sin soltarle la mano, la condujo hasta la cocina.

\- ¡Ya, Terry! ¡No soy una niñita! – la rubia protestó soltando una risita después de que el hombre la hiciera tomar asiento y acomodara una servilleta sobre su falda. - ¿Vas a darme de comer en la boca también?

\- Tú lo hiciste por mi y varias veces en este último tiempo, Pecas. No veo por qué no pueda pagarte el favor – le contestó sonriente, mientras ponía el plato de humeante sopa frente a ella. Estaba dispuesto a mimarla y consentirla más allá de cualquier protesta. Su objetivo era hacerla sentir mejor y, en lo posible, intentar reparar el daño que él le había ocasionado, aunque ella estuviera obstinada en ni siquiera querer recordarlo.

\- No seas tonto… ¡y deja de hacer eso! – exclamó sonrojándose hasta la médula al verlo soplar la cuchara en un gesto que se le antojó endiabladamente seductor.

\- Deja de quejarte… pensar que me llamabas mañoso. ¡Abre! – le ordenó, aun preguntándose la causa del repentino sonrojo y, con determinación, le introdujo la cuchara en la boca.

\- Mmm… Terry… Esto está delicioso… - lo elogió con total sinceridad, quitándole el utensilio para empezar a comer por sus propios medios.

\- Gracias, Pecas – la miró desconfiado.

\- Es cierto… de verdad… No creí que fueras tan buen cocinero…

\- Ya sabes que todo lo que hago, lo hago bien. No tienes por qué sorprenderte tanto – le sonrió satisfecho al ver que se llevaba la cuarta cucharada rebalsada a los labios, cuando él todavía no había probado ni un bocado.

\- ¡Engreído!

\- No me estás diciendo nada que no sepa… ¡Glotona!

\- Engreído y grosero…

\- Malagradecida… - rió ante el gesto ofuscado. – Come…

\- Sólo porque estoy muriendo de hambre… No porque tú lo ordenes.

Una vez que hubieron finalizado con la cena, Terry observó detenidamente a su pecosa y no pudo reprimir que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa mezcla entre satisfacción e inmensa ternura. Candy, después de tres generosas raciones acompañadas de una amena conversación trivial, lucía mil veces más relajada que hacía un par de horas atrás, al punto que ya se encontraba medio adormilada y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Era tan encantadora la escena, que el hombre sintió que era capaz de atravesar el infierno con tal de disfrutar de instantes como ese por el resto de su vida.

\- ¿Qué estás mirando con esa cara? – la rubia lo sacó de su ensueño.

\- A ti… - le respondió con ese tono aterciopelado que conseguía erizarle la piel completa.

\- ¿Qué... qué tengo? – dio un respingo y se tocó el rostro y se miró la ropa pensando que quizás se había derramado algo de sopa encima sin notarlo. Distracción que Terry aprovechó para ponerse de pie y acercarse a su lado.

\- No te manchaste, Pecas – le alzó la barbilla con un dedo para que lo mirara a los ojos. – Te miraba porque por fin volviste a ser tú… Te extrañaba…

\- No hubiera podido de no haber sido por ti, Terry – declaró intentando no volver a llorar. – Gracias… por todo…

\- ¿Estás cansada? ¿Ya quieres irte a dormir? – le preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, también reprimiendo los deseos de derramar alguna que otra lágrima. La respuesta de ella lo había conmovido en lo más profundo.

\- No… no aún… ¿Tienes que irte? – trató de ocultar la angustia que el mero pensamiento de separarse de él le causaba.

\- No voy a irme a ninguna parte, Pecas – le acarició con suavidad la mejilla. – Ni sueñes con que vaya a dejarte sola esta noche. Ven conmigo – la urgió ofreciéndole una mano que ella tomó de buen grado, aunque temblando de expectativa por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Fueron de regreso a la sala, donde Terry la soltó para atizar un poco el fuego de la chimenea y echar algunos leños. Después se sentó en la alfombra, respaldándose contra el sillón.

\- Siéntate conmigo, Pecas – la llamó y ella obedeció como en un trance, fascinada y emocionada al recordar aquella noche en Escocia que habían pasado juntos.

Candy se arrodilló junto al actor, pero él inmediatamente le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la sentó entre sus piernas para luego atraerla hacia sí, dejándola recostarse contra su pecho. Terry había deseado tenerla de esa forma desde hacía rato, cuando la había ayudado a desenredarse el cabello. No podía dejar de pensar que, si esta era la última vez que estarían juntos, en caso de que ella no lo perdonara, por lo menos él haría que cada minuto contara. Más allá de eso, quería que su pecosa confiara en él. Estaba preocupado sobremanera por el estado en que la había encontrado y creía que la única manera de ayudarla era conseguir que Candy pudiera expresarse y contarle todo lo que pasaba por su mente y su corazón, hasta desahogarse por completo. También había una pregunta dando vueltas en su cabeza que no lo dejaba en paz, pero no hallaba la manera de ponerla en palabras… así que decidió esperar.

Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, observando el fuego arder ante sus ojos, oyendo sólo el crepitar de la llamas, disfrutando de la cercanía mutua, evitando las palabras que siempre habían sido sus peores enemigas, dejando que sus cuerpos hablaran por ellos en un lenguaje de abrazos y suaves caricias, deseando que el momento pudiera ser eterno y que los problemas, las mentiras y el mundo entero se alejaran para siempre de ellos.

\- Pecas… - Terry fue el primero en romper el silencio, después de besarle el cabello. - ¿Por qué estabas sola cuando llegué? – fue la única manera que encontró para retomar la conversación tenían pendiente.

\- Yo les pedí a Albert y a Archie que se fueran… Albert estaba destruido y yo no podía… - se interrumpió aferrándose con fuerza al brazo del hombre que le rodeaba los hombros y recostando su cabeza en él.

\- Puedo imaginarlo… Debe ser terrible para Albert. Pero me preocupa que te hayan dejado sola, amor… ¿Annie no podía acompañarte?

\- Annie no está en Chicago – sonrió enternecida al percibir que Terry sí recordaba los nombres de sus amigos. – Volvió a casa hace unos días… Ella y Archie rompieron – su sonrisa se borró al dar esta noticia.

\- Ajá… - el hombre se quedó nuevamente de una pieza. No era que le importara demasiado la pareja en cuestión, pero, al parecer, esos eran días de grandes tragedias y revelaciones.

\- Sé que estuve mal en pedirle a Albert que se fuera – continuó. – Él me necesitaba, pero yo…

\- ¿Tú qué sientes, amor? ¿Qué sentiste cuando te enteraste de todo esto?

Candy comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero ya no se trataba de un llanto desesperado como el anterior. Por primera vez desde que había comenzado todo, alguien se preocupaba por saber cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Ni Albert, ni Archie se habían preocupado por preguntárselo, aunque no los culpaba. Pero ahí estaba Terry. Él sí se lo preguntaba. Sólo él. La rubia sintió que el corazón le estallaba de amor y gratitud. El hombre, al sentir las lágrimas mojarle el brazo, se limitó a apretarla más contra su cuerpo, en tanto esperaba pacientemente a que por fin las palabras brotaran de los labios de la rubia.

\- No lo sé… desde niña, cuando pensaba en descubrir quienes habían sido mis padres, imaginaba que sería muy feliz… Que mi mamá me había dejado porque… no sé… quizás quisiera lo mejor para mi – hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar cómo expresarse. – Nunca imaginé que… Es decir… ¿tanto daño le podía hacer una bebé a la tía abuela? ¿Tanto daño le había hecho mi madre? – ahogó un pequeño sollozo y Terry volvió a besarle el cabello, recordándole que estaba allí, a su lado, protegiéndola. – Me arrebató a mi familia… a mis hermanos… y me abandonó en medio de la nieve para que muriera… si no hubiera sido por la señorita Pony y la hermana María… Y luego… cuando por casualidad volví a su vida… ella lo supo desde el primer momento, siempre supo quién era yo. Y hasta intentó volver a alejarme… me envió a México y si no hubiera sido porque los chicos pusieron a Albert sobre aviso y le pidieron que me protegiera, tampoco quiero imaginar… Y cuando no tuvo más alternativa… ¿qué iba a hacer si Anthony no moría? - ¡Me enamoré de mi sobrino, por Dios! – abrió grandes los ojos al comenzar a comprender la dimensión del desastre. -Dejó que Albert se enamorara de mí… que… ¡Maldita!

\- ¿Qué sentiste, Candy? – insistió en voz baja, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, pero deseando también que ella pudiera reconocerla.

\- Vacío…

\- El vacío no es un sentimiento, amor.

\- ¿Miedo? – temblaba entre los brazos de Terry.

\- Ya no tenías nada que temer, Candy. Di lo que sentiste realmente, lo que sientes ahora… tienes que hacerlo, tienes que dejarlo salir.

Se hizo una silenciosa pausa. Candy sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, pero no podía concebir el ser capaz de llegar a albergar algo semejante en su interior.

\- No quiero decirlo, Terry… No me obligues – le rogó desesperada.

\- Pecas, dilo. No puedes dejar que se te pudra adentro o va a matarte – la abrazó con tanta fuerza que pensó que la quebraría, pero lo único que quería transmitirle era que estaba allí, con ella y que podía confiar en él. – Eso que sientes ya había comenzado a consumirte cuando te encontré hoy y no voy a permitir que te hagas eso. ¡Dilo, Candy!

\- ¡La odio! – gritó al fin a todo pulmón, en tanto empezaba a llorar al borde de la histeria. - ¡La odio! – sin que se diera cuenta, Terry la sentó sobre sus piernas y la acunó contra su pecho como a una niña pequeña, dejando que descargara toda su furia y frustración. - ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¡Me arrancó de mi vida, de mi familia! Y aunque me despreciara tanto… ¿cómo pudo hacerle esto a Albert? Me quitó todo… todo… Y no quiero odiarla tanto, pero no puedo evitarlo, Terry.

\- Shhh – el hombre comenzó a calmarla después de un largo rato. – Ya está, amor… ahora déjalo ir. Libéralo y mira hacia adelante. Sé por lo que estás pasando… por Dios, si lo sabré yo… odié a mi padre por alejarme de mi madre y peor aún, por alejarme de su lado… odié a mi madre por ponerme por detrás de su carrera… odié a Sussanah por quitarme lo más puro y sincero que tuve en la vida – ahora él también lloraba quedamente. – Pero al final entendí que todo tenía su motivo y pude perdonar casi a todos… y perdonarme a mi mismo… - confesó.

\- ¿Qué motivo encontraste? – le preguntó aún aferrada a su pecho, sin querer apartarse de allí por ninguna razón.

\- El único motivo por el que me levanto todas las mañanas, Pecas – sonrió con nostalgia mientras le depositaba un suave beso en la coronilla. – Tú… Si mi padre no me hubiera hecho a un lado, yo jamás hubiera ido en busca de mi madre… si ella no me hubiera rechazado, jamás hubiera abordado ese barco ni te hubiera conocido… si Sussanah no me hubiera apartado de tu lado, tú jamás te hubieras enterado de la verdad… y si no me hubiera liberado justo a tiempo, no podría estar aquí cuidándote…

\- Terry… - suspiró recuperando la paz entre las dulces caricias y las palabras que el castaño le estaba regalando.

\- Y te aseguro que tú encontrarás tu motivo, Pecas. Aunque creo que ya lo tienes… - continuó meditando. – Si lo piensas bien… esa mujer te hizo un favor al abandonarte. En definitiva, no podría haberte dejado en mejores manos y, sin querer, te regaló una hermosa familia, con dos madres que te adoran y montones de hermanos… tú no serías la Candy que todos conocemos y adoramos si así no hubiera sido… Imagínate si hoy fueras como Eliza… - bromeó riendo entre dientes.

\- Creo que ni Albert ni los chicos me hubieran dejado vivir hasta este día si fuera como ella – sonrió por fin, continuando con la broma.

\- Y si ellos hubieran fallado, yo me hubiera hecho cargo de asesinarte. Gracias al Cielo que no fue así… Hablando de Albert… - Terry volvió a ponerse serio y decidió que era la oportunidad para quitarse la duda que tenía clavada como una espina. – Si te pregunto algo, ¿prometes no tomarlo a mal? No quiero que pienses que se trata de mis celos o de cualquier otra cosa… es sólo que…

\- ¿Qué quieres saber, Terry? – le preguntó con curiosidad, la que aumentó ante la percepción de que los músculos del actor se tensaban alrededor de su cuerpo.

\- Albert y tú… - cerró los ojos y rogó a todos los santos que ella comprendiera sus motivos. - ¿Hasta dónde llegaron, Pecas? Es decir… como pareja… - ya había sido dicho y el alma le pendía de un hilo mientras esperaba la respuesta.

\- Albert y yo ni siquiera nos hemos besado, Terry – confesó en un susurro, entendiendo la preocupación del hombre, quien se relajó notoriamente ante su declaración.

\- Pero… yo… esa noche los vi…

\- No llegamos a besarnos… tú lo impediste.

\- Te pediría disculpas… pero la verdad es que me alegro de haber interrumpido.

\- ¿A pesar de las costillas y el brazo quebrados? – le preguntó risueña.

\- Y aunque me hubiera roto todos y cada uno de los huesos…

\- Supongo que también deberé agradecerte por eso…

\- Y lo harás, Tarzán Pecosa. Sólo que mañana, porque ahora irás a descansar – la apartó de él y, luego de plantarle un sonoro beso en la frente, se incorporó y la ayudó a levantarse.

\- ¿Vas a irte entonces? – lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior, la angustia pintándose de nuevo en las esmeraldas.

\- Te dije que iba a quedarme – le tomó la barbilla y con el pulgar la obligó gentilmente a dejar de morderse la boca, ya que no sabía por cuánto más podría contenerse ante ese inocente gesto. – Me acomodaré en este sillón.

\- Es demasiado pequeño. Yo me quedaré ahí y tú…

\- Tú te vas a la cama, inmediatamente, pecosa testaruda – la regañó. – Yo puedo arreglarme perfectamente. Deja abierta la puerta de la habitación y si necesitas algo, me llamas. ¿Entendido?

\- Está bien… - concedió por fin, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Y nada de muecas…

\- Lo siento – lo miró compungida para luego, en un impulso, ponerse de puntillas rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y darle un tímido beso en la mejilla. – Gracias, Terry. Que descanses…

\- Ha… hasta mañana, amor- tartamudeó descolocado por la súbita manifestación de la rubia.

Después de quitarse la camisa e improvisar una suerte de precaria cama con las mantas y la almohada que Candy le había alcanzado, Terry se quedó observando el techo de la sala. Tenía que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirar en dirección de la habitación de la rubia, donde la luz del velador aún se encontraba encendida, porque en cuanto lo hacía, sus ojos no hacían más que intentar entrever aunque sea el más mínimo detalle de ella paseándose en ropa de cama, acostándose, arreglándose el cabello o cualquier cosa que pudiera deleitarlo. Moría por estar con ella, por abrazarla, por dormir a su lado como había sucedido en las últimas noches que habían compartido en el hospital, pero no había querido abusar del estado de vulnerabilidad en que la mujer se encontraba. Después de todo, y por más que el cuerpo le quemara ansiando su contacto, había sido él quien le había dicho las cosas más crueles y, aunque ella ahora eligiera no recordarlo a causa del golpe que acababa de sufrir, seguramente no tardaría en reaccionar y con justa razón.

En la habitación el panorama no era muy distinto. Candy se paseaba de un lado al otro con la mente y el corazón librando una batalla sin cuartel. Las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas habían sido las más nefastas que pudiera recordar. Desde la llegada del periódico que había marcado el principio del fin de su relación con Terry, pasando por la pérdida de su trabajo hasta llegar a la noticia que la haría cuestionarse su vida entera, la rubia se había sentido como la única sobreviviente de un naufragio, flotando sin rumbo y sin esperanza. Hasta que llegó su salvación, esa que pensó que jamás volvería a estar a su alcance… esa que ahora dormía a escasos metros de ella. Con el cuerpo temblando por el frío y por la necesidad de volver con urgencia a estar entre los brazos del hombre, decidió intentar hallar refugio entre sueños y así se recostó y cerró los párpados con fuerza. Sin embargo, y para no faltar a la costumbre, no podía dormir. Apenas hubo apagado la luz, en sus ojos volvieron a encenderse todas las imágenes que la perturbaban… Albert yéndose feliz de poder anunciar el compromiso… Albert regresando junto con Archie envuelto en el más profundo de los pesares… Las cartas de su madre… las fotografías de aquellos que nunca debieron apartarse de su lado… Y fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

Terry se incorporó inmediatamente al ver que la luz de la habitación volvía a encenderse a los pocos minutos de haberse apagado. Se quedó inmóvil, intentando escuchar algo más allá de los latidos de su corazón acelerado, preguntándose si debería ir a ver si todo estaba bien o esperar…

\- ¿Estás dormido? – la trémula vocecita se dejó oír apenas, al tiempo que una pequeña figura femenina aparecía en la puerta, ataviada de un camisón blanco abotonado al frente que, a trasluz, se hacía prácticamente transparente.

\- No… - respondió tratando por todos los medios de que su garganta no delatara la corriente de excitación que lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

\- Terry… - el tembloroso murmullo sonó aliviado. – No quiero estar sola… ¿Podrías…? Es decir… si no te molesta… – guardó silencio, sin poder continuar.

Por sola respuesta el hombre liberó el aire que venía conteniendo desde que la había escuchado y fue hacia ella.

\- Traté de dormir… pero… - la rubia balbuceando, trató de explicarle cuando lo tuvo frente a ella.

\- Está bien, Pecas – le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla de manera comprensiva. – Estoy aquí para cuidarte, amor. Vamos, acuéstate.

Candy se volvió e inmediatamente acató la orden, introduciéndose entre las sábanas y haciéndose un pequeño ovillo a la orilla de la cama. Verlo con el torso desnudo le traía recuerdos que aún estaban muy frescos en su memoria y la ansiedad y el deseo por perderse en esa piel comenzaron a golpear con fuerza sobre todos sus sentidos. Sin embargo, no hallaba el valor para dar el primer paso y, muy a su pesar, pensó que lo mejor sería conformarse con oír su respiración cerca de ella, con percibir su calor sobre la cama. Apagó la luz inmediatamente al sentir que el hombre se deslizaba a su lado, como temiendo que cualquier tipo de iluminación pudiera delatar su lamentable estado de nerviosismo.

Terry seguía haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar su respiración, que amenazaba con ahogarlo desde que la vio aparecer en el rellano de la puerta. Ahora estaba junto a él, a escasos centímetros de distancia, tan cerca que, con apenas un leve movimiento de su mano podría rozarla… y era tal la dimensión de su deseo, que decidió que seguirlo reprimiendo era inútil. Así que, haciendo a un lado cualquier temor o consideración, rodeó el talle de la mujer con firmeza y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, encerrándola en un sólido abrazo, asombrándose por milésima vez de cómo sus cuerpos parecían hechos el uno para el otro, cómo la espalda de ella encajaba perfectamente con su pecho, cómo su brazo se transformaba en la almohada ideal para que su musa pudiera recostar la cabeza…

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Terry? – la pregunta fue musitada en un susurro, mientras Candy acariciaba con suavidad los brazos que la rodeaban y que sabían a gloria.

\- Porque tú me lo pediste… - respondió extrañado por el cuestionamiento.

\- No me refiero a eso – la rubia sonrió en la oscuridad. – Te preguntaba por qué viniste a mi casa…

\- Ah, eso… - el hombre tragó en seco. No tenía ninguna intención de abordar ese tema justo ahora, pero ella acababa de acorralarlo. – Yo… venía a pedirte perdón… - de repente todo lo que había planificado decirle se le borró de la mente y vacilaba eligiendo las palabras. – Sé que quizás no puedas perdonarme… pero quería decirte que sé que las cosas que te dije la última vez que nos vimos y mi comportamiento…

\- Ya lo olvidé, Terry… - lo interrumpió. – No sigas pensando en eso… si hiciste algo malo, créeme que hoy me lo has compensado y con creces…

\- Gracias, amor… Pero hay algo más… Yo… venía a despedirme – anunció cerrando los ojos, angustiado al sentir que ahora era ella la que se tensaba contra su pecho.

\- ¿Vuelves a casa? – le preguntó tratando de aparentar una frialdad que no sentía. En realidad, su alma acababa de partirse en dos.

\- Iba a abordar un tren hacia Nueva York, pero ya hace una hora que debe haber abandonado la estación.

\- Si tenías que irte… yo no…

\- Tenía que irme, pero no quería hacerlo… y cuando vi que me necesitabas…

\- ¿Por qué no querías hacerlo? – Candy sabía en su corazón la respuesta, pero necesitaba oírla de los labios que adoraba. Precisaba que él calmara con palabras la incertidumbre que ahora volvía a apoderarse de su ser.

\- ¿Acaso no lo sabes, amor?

\- No.

\- Porque te amo – murmuró muy cerca del oído de la mujer. – Porque no quiero que volvamos a estar separados nunca más – continuó dándole un suave beso en el cuello. - Porque me muero porque me des una oportunidad más… sólo una…

De manera inesperada hasta para ella misma, Candy se giró para enfrentarlo, quedando recostada de espaldas en la cama mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro al hombre que la observaba expectante. La luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre los zafiros anhelantes que buscaban en las profundas esmeraldas la respuesta tan ansiada.

\- Dilo otra vez – la seriedad de la rubia lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- Te amo – acató la orden pronunciando cada palabra lentamente, con voz sedosa y acariciante, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

\- Entonces… convénceme hasta que no me quede ninguna duda…

No hizo falta más. De repente las bocas de ambos se unieron de tal manera que parecía que se habían reencontrado después de siglos de haber permanecido separadas. No se trataba de un beso dulce y nostálgico. Por el contrario… era un beso apasionado, desesperado, ardiente que intentaba expresar todo el amor y el deseo que los consumía con su fuego eterno. Con ese fuego que había nacido a bordo del Mauretania (aunque siendo apenas un par de niños en ese entonces, no habían podido reconocerlo) y que nunca, a pesar de todo, había logrado extinguirse. La boca de Terry devoraba la de Candy con avidez, entre besos y mordidas que pronto hicieron que los labios bajo los suyos se hincharan bajo los efectos de su pasión arrolladora. Ella no le iba en zaga y lo correspondía con la misma entrega y total abandono, permitiéndole apoderarse de su boca, de su cuerpo, de su alma o de cualquier otra cosa que el hombre quisiera o necesitara tomar.

\- Te amo… - repitió Terry entrecortadamente a causa de su respiración agitada, en tanto sus labios abandonaban los de ella para dedicar toda su atención a mordisquearle y besarle el lóbulo de la oreja, consiguiendo que la mujer gimiera levemente. – No vuelvas a alejarte de mi nunca más, Pecas… no podría soportarlo de nuevo… - le exigió comenzando a descender, trazando un torturante recorrido desde la oreja hacia el blanco cuello que siempre se le había antojado delicioso.

\- Te amo, Terry… - susurró la rubia, perdiéndose entre la lluvia de besos, quemándose las palmas con la piel encendida del hombre, conmovida por las palabras que estaba oyendo.

El cuello alto del camisón de invierno interrumpió el camino de los labios del hombre quien, con suma destreza, halló los botones y los comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno con el objetivo de abrirse camino… Uno, dos… el tercero… y ya se encontraba perdido disfrutando cada centímetro de suave piel que iba quedando al descubierto. Sin embargo, sus dedos no se detuvieron, sino que siguieron descendiendo y liberando uno a uno cada botón que hallaban en su camino, acariciando cada pulgada que se desnudaba bajo su tacto. Al alcanzar por fin el valle entre los senos de la mujer, se detuvo dubitativo entre sus deseos de avanzar y el temor de no poder refrenarse después.

Volviendo a besar la boca que no dejaba de emitir pequeños gemidos extasiados, acarició la cintura de Candy y comenzó a extender la caricia hacia arriba. Con absoluta sutileza, rozó el pecho turgente y se estremeció al sentir que el delicado pezón se erguía inmediatamente bajo la tela del camisón, respondiendo a la caricia. La mujer jadeó de sorpresa y él frenó, no queriendo rebasar ningún límite que ella no estuviera dispuesta a sobrepasar, sin embargo, un instante después, el pequeño cuerpo se arqueó hacia él, dándole la prueba inequívoca de que quería que continuara. Y así lo hizo, cubriendo el pecho con la mano para acariciarlo a la vez que despertaba en ella nuevas sensaciones, tan maravillosas que jamás le hubiera sido posible imaginar.

Terry volvió a trazar el camino de besos húmedos sobre el cuello de Candy, pero esta vez no se conformó con eso y lentamente, siguió bajando. Estando cerca del lugar que estaba buscando, apartó la tela y, de un solo movimiento su boca reemplazó a su mano para beber de la calidez y suavidad que el seno redondo y perfecto le proporcionaba. Otra oleada de placer desconocido se estrelló contra la mujer, logrando que gimiera audiblemente mientras ardía ante los besos, el contacto de la lengua y los leves mordiscos con que el hombre la torturaba.

\- Terry… - suspiró presa de la excitación cuando él trasladaba la atención hacia el otro seno, en tanto terminaba de desprender el resto de los botones.

El hombre se estremeció ante el llamado y volvió a besarle la boca. La tomó por la cintura y la ayudó a incorporarse junto con él hasta que ambos quedaron arrodillados frente a frente. Se separó un poco de ella y agradeció al cielo que, justo en ese momento, la luz de la luna entraba de lleno a través de la ventana, iluminándolos a la perfección. Se tomó un instante, contemplando el rostro perfecto y sonrosado salpicado de pecas, la naricita respingona, las esmeraldas que lanzaban llamas, los rizos dorados enmarcando el cuadro angelical y no pudo evitar pensar que la vida estaba siendo demasiado generosa con él.

\- No te das una idea de cuánto te amo, Pecas… - musitó tomándole la cara con ambas manos e iniciando un beso lento y profundo. Le acarició el rostro, el cuello… dejó que sus manos alcanzaran los hombros por debajo de la tela del camisón y que siguieran el camino sobre los brazos hasta despojarla por completo de la prenda que arrojó a un lado de la cama. – Eres tan hermosa… - dijo separándose nuevamente para contemplarla tal y como era por primera vez. – No – le detuvo las manos que instintivamente atinaron a cubrir su desnudez. – Déjame verte, amor… por favor… - cuando ella accedió, se tomó la libertad de recorrerla con la mirada azul zafiro, paseándose libremente por los firmes senos, la estrecha cintura, los muslos blancos como la nieve… Hubiera querido ver más, pero las pequeñas bragas que Candy llevaba se interponían como una barrera infranqueable y Terry, aunque moría por quitarlas del medio, sabía que debía controlarse.

Entre incómoda por el serio escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida y desesperada por volverse a sentir envuelta por el calor de Terry, esta vez fue Candy quien acortó la distancia lanzándose directamente a sus labios. Nada podría haberla preparado para la sensación que la desbordó al sentir que sus suaves senos desnudos chocaban con la piel igualmente desnuda del pecho de él. Lanzó un gemido que quedó ahogado por la lengua que invadía su boca, doblegándola a su antojo. Las manos fuertes acariciando su espalda, apretando sus nalgas y la insistente dureza empujando sobre su vientre ahora que los cuerpos de ambos se encontraban prácticamente pegados, echaron por borda cualquier dejo de temor o vergüenza y ahora era ella la que ansiaba descubrir cada palmo de piel del hombre. Como lo hubiera hecho en aquella primera oportunidad, comenzó a dejar un reguero de besos en el cuello y los hombros de Terry y, alentada por la respiración acelerada y los placenteros gruñidos que él emitía, se aventuró más allá, comenzando a bajar sobre el pecho musculoso, delineando cada una de sus formas con los dedos, con los labios, con la lengua y llegando al abdomen, para continuar con la misma tarea.

Terry, por primera vez en su vida, estaba perdiendo el control. Candy, en su inocente y virginal exploración, lo estaba empujando más allá de cualquier límite que pudiera conocer. Tuvo que hacer uso de la última pizca de conciencia que le quedaba para tomarla por los hombros y alejarla de él recostándola nuevamente sobre la cama.

\- Tenemos que detenernos, Pecas… - murmuró mientras depositaba infinitos besos en el rostro y labios de la mujer. Sin embargo sus manos contradecían sus palabras comenzando a acariciarle nuevamente las caderas y los muslos.

\- No… por favor… - la rubia casi sollozó, tomándolo de la nuca para reclamarle más besos cargados de pasión. Estaba absolutamente perdida en todas esas sensaciones y no quería que terminaran por nada del mundo.

\- No sabes… - continuó contra su boca, intentando mantener un hilo de cordura – lo que estás haciéndome… y si sigues… si seguimos… voy a querer todo… - decía esto, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, pero sus dedos ya estaban trazando un camino ascendente en la cara interna del muslo de Candy.

\- Y yo quiero dártelo… - declaró ella entre gemidos, estremeciéndose bajo sus caricias y con una vehemencia tal que lo abrumó. - Quiero darte… lo poco que me queda… antes de que terminen de arrebatármelo. Haz que me olvide de todo… de todos…

Perdido como estaba entre las caricias, con la sensación de los besos sobre su piel y las uñas de ella enviándole escalofríos a cada rincón de su cuerpo, Terry tardó un momento en reaccionar a lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. Levantó la cabeza justo al tiempo en que los su mano estaba por encontrar el valle virgen entre las bien perfiladas piernas femeninas y, al observarla, vio como una diminuta lágrima se escurría de entre los ojos cerrados. De repente, las palabras tomaron sentido en su cabeza y lo hicieron caer en la cuenta de lo que pasaba realmente y del desastre que casi había ocasionado por no tener la entereza de detenerse a tiempo.

\- Candy, mírame… - le tomó el rostro con la mano. – Mírame – le repitió ya que ella no lograba de salir del estado de éxtasis en el que se encontraba y ni siquiera parecía percatarse de que estaba llorando. Finalmente la rubia separó los párpados a regañadientes y fijó las esmeraldas en los zafiros. – Te amo, Candy – susurró cerca de sus labios. – Y lo quiero todo de ti…

\- Entonces… - comenzó a reclamarle, pero él la hizo callar con un beso dulce, para nada parecido a los que hasta recién habían compartido.

\- Shhh… escúchame. Lo quiero todo y quiero darte todo… pero no hoy… no así… Quiero que el día en que te haga mía y yo sea completamente tuyo, sea un día feliz para que siempre podamos recordarlo de esa manera – volvió a besarla de la misma forma tierna y, al tanteo, encontró la sábana con la cual la cubrió, ocultando su tentador cuerpo desnudo. – Y no vuelvas a decir que tienes poco para dar… jamás vuelvas a decir eso. Lo que tú tienes aquí – apoyó la mano en medio de su pecho, justo encima del corazón – es demasiado grande y demasiado precioso y no habrá vieja resentida o poder perverso en todo el mundo que pueda arrebatártelo. Y si alguien lo intenta, tendrá que vérselas primero conmigo – finalizó con absoluta seriedad.

Candy asintió conmovida ante la profundidad de las palabras.

\- Te amo, Terry – le repitió por milésima vez perdiéndose en el abismo de los zafiros que la observaban.

\- Yo más, Pecas… - le sonrió por fin para luego acomodarse también el entre las sábanas y atraerla sobre su pecho.

Los próximos minutos transcurrieron en silencio y Candy, abrigada entre los brazos de su único gran amor, rápidamente se quedó profundamente dormida, arrullada por el constante latido del corazón que repicaba junto a su oído.

Muchas horas después, los insistentes rayos del sol entrando por las ventanas, acabaron por despertar a la pecosa. Tal y como acostumbraba hacer después de una buena noche de descanso, se estiró entre las sábanas, desperezándose, sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba prácticamente desnuda. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron en tropel a su memoria y, luego de verificar que estaba correctamente cubierta, se volvió buscando a Terry. Para su desconcierto, el actor no se encontraba a su lado. En su lugar, sólo había una nota que la rubia tomó frenética… sin percatarse del detalle en su propia mano.

 _"En caso de que despiertes antes de que regrese, quiero que me perdones por haberte dicho una última mentira. Mira tu mano._

 _Te amo."_

Candy inmediatamente obedeció al pedido de la carta y se observó la mano izquierda. En su dedo anular, tan bello como la primera y única vez que lo había visto, refulgía el precioso anillo que Terry había dicho que era para su madre. Un zafiro y una esmeralda entrelazados como dos delicadas flores… cómo no se le había ocurrido antes… una esmeralda y un zafiro juntos, tal y como ellos lo habían estado durante toda su vida… tal y como lo estarían de ahora en adelante…


	13. Capítulo 13

_Llega el Capítulo 13..._

 _Antes que nada, GRACIAS a mis fieles seguidoras Nada, LizCarter, gadamigrandchest y clauseri por estar siempre y enviarme sus Reviews que tanto me inspiran para seguir con esta locura. Otro GRACIAS a maria1972 y dianley por sus hermosos comentarios, espero seguir a la altura de sus expectativas! Lo mismo para las Guests de quienes no sé sus nombre, pero a quienes agradezco infinitamente que se hayan tomado el tiempo de dejarme sus reviews. También, quiero agradecer a las seguidoras anónimas y a todas las que me han agregado a sus favoritos: Airun Grandchester, Black dyan 12, Carito Andrew, Galadriel Grandchester, Karla Grand, Kotoko Grandchester, Norma Angélica, carol jeniffer Grandchester, yoruchi sama, Datyi, Freya-X, Zucix y nekito1 (perdón si se me olvidó alguien). Saber que están del otro lado de la pantalla siguiendo mi delirio, me hace muy feliz._

 _En esta oportunidad, me tomé la otra mitad de la poción de amor... así que reitero la advertencia del capi anterior OJO al leer y, en caso de no agradarles cierto tipo de escenas, favor de abstenerse de continuar._

 _Pero mejor no hablo más y las dejo en la inmejorable compañía de nuestro galán... Como siempre, besos, abrazos, bendiciones y nos leemos en el próximo!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XIII**

 _ **"Cuando estoy deprimido, ¡ay! y mi alma, tan cansada; cuando los problemas vienen y mi corazón está agobiado… Entonces, me quedo quieto y espero aquí en silencio, hasta que llegas y te sientas un rato conmigo. Tú me levantas, para que pueda pararme sobre las montañas; tú me levantas, para caminar sobre los mares tormentosos. Soy fuerte, cuando estoy sobre tus hombros. Tú me levantas a más de lo que yo puedo estar. No hay ninguna vida, no hay ninguna vida sin su hambre; cada inquieto corazón late tan imperfectamente. Pero cuando llegas y me llenas de maravilla, a veces, creo vislumbrar la eternidad". Josh Groban – You raise me up**_

Terry apenas había logrado dormitar por algunos instantes. Durante toda la noche había procurado velar los sueños de Candy, manteniéndose alerta a cualquier movimiento o incomodidad que ella pudiera manifestar. Sin embargo, la pequeña pecosa descansaba con tranquilidad entre sus brazos, adherida con firmeza a su cuerpo y sólo había cambiado de posición un par de veces pero sin abandonar el contacto ni por un segundo. El actor se sentía simplemente extasiado. Durante años había soñado con la posibilidad de tenerla así, pero ni sus más locas fantasías podrían haberse acercado jamás al placer que estaba experimentando justo en ese momento.

Entretanto, y a pesar de encontrarse en un estado de gracia absoluto, el hombre no dejaba de cavilar acerca de cuáles serían los próximos pasos que daría. Debía partir de regreso a Nueva York con la mayor premura posible, ya que su empleo en la compañía Stratford se encontraba en serio riesgo y ni hablar de su papel protagónico en Othelo. Pero tampoco quería alejarse de su pecosa, mucho menos después de todo lo que había sucedido. Por un momento sopesó la posibilidad de llevársela consigo, pero pronto la descartó, a sabiendas de que ella necesitaba atención y cariño constantes, algo que de momento él no podría proveerle de manera adecuada, dado que en cuanto llegaran a destino, se encontraría inmerso en los ensayos finales y los preparativos para la presentación de la obra. Por otra parte, sabía que Candy debía reponerse por completo de toda la situación que la agobiaba, antes de poder afrontar una nueva vida llena de cambios. Dejarla sola en Chicago tampoco era una opción, mucho menos con la maldita tía abuela tan cerca de ella y con los Leagan, que no dudaba que pronto comenzarían a tender sus redes. También pensó en pedirle ayuda a Albert, pero bastó imaginarse el terrible infierno por el que el rubio debía de estar pasando al saberse enamorado de su propia hermana, como para rechazar de plano la idea.

\- Terry… - murmuró Candy dormida, apartándolo de sus pensamientos. El castaño sonrió al saberse el protagonista de sus sueños y, apenas rozándola con la yema de los dedos, delineó lentamente el recorrido de la columna de la rubia. En respuesta, la delicada piel de la mujer se erizó por completo en tanto, arqueando un poco la espalda, ella se acurrucaba más contra él.

 _"Contrólate, Grandchester"_ , se reprochó a sí mismo al sentir nuevamente la instintiva reacción de la parte baja de su cuerpo justo al momento en que los pechos desnudos de la rubia se apretaban contra su torso. Reprimiendo un gruñido exasperado, tomó nota mental de que se daría una buena ducha fría ni bien le fuera posible y se obligó a volver a concentrarse en encontrar la solución perfecta para ayudar a Candy a procesar sus angustias. Repasó cada detalle de las conversaciones que habían mantenido desde que él hubiera llegado, en busca de algo que lo iluminara. De repente, escuchó su propia voz diciendo _"… esa mujer te hizo un favor al abandonarte. En definitiva, no podría haberte dejado en mejores manos y, sin querer, te regaló una hermosa familia, con dos madres que te adoran y montones de hermanos…"._ ¡Eso era! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Su pecosa odiaba (y con justa razón) a la mujer que la había arrebatado a su familia; lloraba por los padres y hermanos que le habían quitado; estaba acosada por el pensamiento de que su vida entera no había sido más que una mentira digitada por una mente perversa… Lo que Candy necesitaba era recordar de qué se trataba realmente una familia… "su" familia. Así, cuando despuntaba el alba y los primeros rayos de luz comenzaban a clarear tímidamente el cielo, un Terry sonriente por haber llegado a resolver su dilema, comenzaba a despegarse sigilosamente del abrazo de su amor y salía en silencio de la cama.

Se vistió a toda velocidad, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que no quería despertarla y tener que darle explicaciones antes de que todo estuviera organizado. Con algo de suerte y viento a favor, para dentro de un par de horas estaría de regreso y ella ni siquiera se enteraría de su ausencia. Después de apuntar algunos números telefónicos que precisaba y que tomó directamente del directorio de Candy, se aprontó a ponerse el abrigo. Al hacerlo, sintió un peso extraño en el bolsillo interno y sonrió al recordar de qué se trataba y mucho más al ocurrírsele una brillante idea. Tomó un trozo de papel y escribió una pequeña esquela. Con mucho cuidado, regresó a la habitación donde su pecosa descansaba plácidamente, para dejar la nota sobre su almohada y deslizar el que pretendía que fuera su anillo de compromiso en su dedo. Finalmente, apenas rozando los labios rosados con los suyos, susurró:

\- Te amo, Pecas… - para luego ponerse en marcha.

* * *

Habían pasado treinta minutos de las siete de la mañana y Terry ya se encontraba bajo la ducha de su habitación del Fort Dearborn. Se encontraba más que satisfecho porque la primera parte de su plan había resultado un éxito y porque, de paso, acababa de procurarse otros dos días con sus respectivas noches junto Candy. Ahora sólo le quedaba terminar de acomodar su equipaje y abandonar el hotel. No sin antes rogar porque la cita que en breves mantendría con ese remilgado sujeto, rindiera sus frutos. Mientras el agua rodaba por su cuerpo, hizo una mueca de desagrado al pensar que en pocos minutos tendría que enfrentarse a ese tipo que sólo le provocaba romperle la cara desde que lo había conocido, pero que, dadas las circunstancias, era la única persona a la que podía recurrir.

\- Residencia Andley – la voz grave de un hombre mayor había contestado a su llamado, el que había realizado ni bien llegó a su cuarto, valiéndose del número que había extraído de la agenda de la pecosa.

\- Buenos días. Necesito hablar con urgencia con el señor William Andley, por favor.

\- Lamento informarle que el señor Andley no se encuentra en estos momentos en Chicago. Habla con su asistente, George Johnson, ¿señor?

\- Terruce Grandchester, señor Johnson – reprimió un suspiro decepcionado al no poder ubicar a su amigo y tener que echar mano de su segunda y última opción.

\- Señor Grandchester – la voz del hombre sonó sorprendida. - ¿En qué puedo serle de utilidad?

\- ¿Sería posible que me comunicara con el señor Cornwell, entonces?

\- No sé si…

\- Es acerca de Candy – interrumpió al notar que lo negaría.

\- Un momento, por favor – cedió el hombre al escuchar el nombre de la ahora, hermana de su jefe.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Candy, Grandchester? – lo recibió la voz nada agradable de Archie.

\- Buenos días para ti también, Cornwell – le espetó sarcásticamente. – Necesito hablar contigo personalmente y cuanto antes.

\- Si perdiste tu oportunidad, no pretendas que yo…

\- Sé arreglarme solo, elegante. No te necesito para solucionar mis problemas sentimentales. No es por eso que te llamo. Es por las intrigas de tu tía y el daño que ha causado.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – sonaba aturdido.

\- No hay tiempo. Ven al Fort Dearborn en media hora y te explicaré lo que necesites saber. Te espero en el hall principal.

\- Bien – fue la seca respuesta y, sin ningún tipo de formalismo, ambos hombres colgaron el auricular al mismo tiempo.

Puntualmente a la hora señalada, el actor vio como su antiguo compañero y rival atravesaba el portal del hotel, impecablemente ataviado con la más fina y costosa ropa. Terry tomó aire profundamente y salió a su encuentro.

\- Cornwell… - le tendió la mano a modo de saludo.

\- ¿Dónde está Candy? – preguntó directamente, haciendo uso de toda su petulancia británica.

\- En su apartamento, durmiendo… - respondió el actor con total tranquilidad, aunque mofándose internamente. – Pero seré breve, ya que debo regresar antes de que despierte…

\- ¿Regresar a dónde? – todo gesto aristocrático se borró del semblante de Archie, que ahora parecía desfigurado. - ¿Cómo que la dejaste dormida? ¿Qué le hiciste? Eres un hijo de… - con cada pregunta su voz se iba elevando hasta alcanzar un tono realmente insufrible.

\- Escúchame bien, elegante – sin permitirle más desplantes, el actor tomó a su contrincante del cuello de su fino abrigo y se lo retorció apenas como para obstruirle el paso del aire. – Deja las escenitas histéricas para otro momento. ¿Quieres saber qué le hice a Candy? Te lo diré: estuve con ella, acompañándola, escuchándola llorar por lo que "tu" familia le ha hecho. Y por cierto, no entiendo por qué te alteras tanto… si justamente tú fuiste uno de los que la dejó sola para lidiar con toda esta mierda. Eso, sin mencionar que no veo que hayas pensado en ella ni en cómo ayudarla… ni siquiera la has llamado para saber cómo se encuentra. Así que, en lugar de venir con tus idioteces, te sugiero que cierres la boca y escuches lo que tengo para decirte, antes de que te arruine esa bonita cara de imbécil que traes – los zafiros parecían lanzar dardos envenenados, mientras hablaba entre dientes, haciendo que Archie palideciera notoriamente y, finalmente, alzara las manos en gesto de rendición. – Bien… ahora que tengo tu atención… - lo soltó y fingió acomodarle las solapas arrugadas. – Acompáñame…

Con los ánimos mucho más calmados, ambos hombres se dirigieron sin más dilaciones al restaurant del hotel. Una vez instalados, fue Archie el primero en romper el silencio.

\- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó, en obvia referencia a la rubia.

\- Ahora mejor… Pero cuando llegué a su casa ayer por la tarde, parecía que el mundo se le había caído encima y que no sería capaz de levantarse de vuelta.

\- No pensé que… – musitó Archie sintiéndose realmente culpable. – Cuando nos fuimos, parecía calmada… Albert no podía sostenerse, pero ella… lo había aceptado bien… ni siquiera lloró…

\- Ni lo hizo hasta que llegué y la encontré sentada en la sala, congelada, porque ni siquiera se había movido para encender el fuego… No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que la dejaron, Cornwell… pero tampoco había comido – le explicó, tratando de evitar el tono de reproche, pero sin poder lograrlo del todo.

\- Nos fuimos de madrugada… - murmuró el interpelado, bajando la cabeza. – Soy un idiota…

\- Ya está arreglado, Cornwell. Por suerte no hay nada para lamentarse… El punto ahora es cómo vas a ayudarme...

\- ¿Ayudarte, dices? – sus facciones volvieron a reflejar cierta animosidad ante la soberbia declaración del actor.

\- Me causa tanta gracia pedirte favores, como a ti hacérmelos, elegante. Pero el bienestar de Candy es motivo más que suficiente para que me trague mi orgullo y plante bandera blanca.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Qué tienes pensado? – asintió, reconociendo que el actor tenía toda la razón.

\- Necesito que acompañes a Candy de regreso La Porte – dijo sin más rodeos, en tanto sacaba de su bolsillo los dos pasajes de tren que acababa de adquirir en la estación antes de arribar al hotel y poniéndolos frente al castaño. – Una pequeña estadía en el Hogar de Pony, junto a la única familia que ha conocido como propia en toda su vida, es lo que necesita ahora.

\- Quizás estés en lo correcto ¿Y tú que vas a hacer? – inquirió observando con escepticismo los boletos en su mano.

\- No es de tu incumbencia. Pero, en caso de que te estés ilusionando con no volver a verme la cara, lamento decepcionarte. No voy a dejarla – le sonrió sarcástico.

\- Veremos cuánto te dura la determinación, Grandchester… - le devolvió el gesto.

\- ¿Vas a hacerlo o no? Simplemente te lo pido porque no puedo ir con ella, pero tampoco puedo dejarla viajar sola en ese estado… - nuevamente se tragó los deseos de borrarle lo aristocrático de un puñetazo.

\- Cuenta con eso… - prometió finalmente Archie, después de meditarlo por un momento.

\- Gracias… - Terry liberó el aire al sentir que se quitaba un gran peso de encima. – Ya que estás aquí… ¿Cómo está Albert? – inquirió con genuino interés por la situación en la que suponía que debía encontrarse su amigo.

\- Ayer mismo partió hace Lakewood – informó el castaño sin ocultar su pesar. – No podía pasar un minuto más en Chicago y bajo el mismo techo que la tía abuela. Él tampoco está pasando un buen momento… ya sabes…

\- No lo dudo. Si consideras que puedo serle de utilidad en algo…

\- Con lo que estás haciendo por Candy es más que suficiente, Grandchester. En cuanto a Albert… Necesitaba poner distancia… Supongo que le será muy difícil aceptar que ella es su hermana… más después de tantos años de haber estado enamorado…

\- Y todo por esa maldita mujer… - habló más consigo mismo que con el castaño. - Disculpa. No deja de ser tu tía…

\- Y no deja de ser una maldita por eso… - le sonrió con tristeza.

\- ¿Pudieron saber algo más? ¿Algún dato de quién podría haber sido la madre de Candy?

\- Nada… Jura y perjura que no lo sabe… De todas maneras ya hemos puesto investigadores para ver si conseguimos algo…

\- Haré lo mismo al llegar a Nueva York, Cornwell. ¿Te molestaría informarme si hay algún avance? Por supuesto que yo haré lo propio contigo.

\- Claro… - concedió sin dudarlo. – Por cierto, ¿cuándo partes?

\- Una hora después de que salga el tren que los llevará a ustedes a La Porte. ¿Cuidarás de ella? – su voz oscilaba entre lo expectante y lo amenazante.

\- Por supuesto. Y confío en que tú hagas lo mismo… en estos dos días especialmente… pero no vuelvas a romperle el corazón después tampoco, Grandchester… o no respondo – igualó el tono al del actor.

\- Si vuelvo a lastimarla, elegante… prometo ayudarte a buscarme y romperme la cara. ¿Hecho? – le sonrió y extendió la mano a través de la mesa.

\- Hecho – estrechó la mano ofrecida y sellaron el pacto.

* * *

Luego de una llamada a Eleanor para ponerla al tanto de la situación, un telegrama a Robert informándole la fecha de su regreso y la compra de víveres para preparar un buen desayuno para su pecosa, Terry regresaba al apartamento. No le extrañó para nada el silencio absoluto que reinaba en el lugar por lo que se tomó el tiempo suficiente para subir sus maletas y acomodar las compras en la cocina. Se asomó a la habitación y, notando que Candy aún dormía casi en la misma posición en que la había dejado, le cerró la puerta para que ningún ruido pudiera incomodarla.

Sin más demoras, tomó el teléfono y se dispuso a hacer el último llamado que tenía pendiente.

\- Buenos días… - saludó a la voz femenina que lo atendía del otro lado de la línea. - ¿Señorita Pony? – aventuró.

\- La misma… - confirmó la mujer.

\- Señorita Pony… habla Terruce Grandchester, no sé si me…

\- ¡Señor Grandchester! – exclamó la anciana con una mezcla de alegría y extrañeza. De fondo Terry oyó otra voz femenina, aunque no pudo determinar qué estaba diciendo.

\- Disculpe el atrevimiento de comunicarme de esta manera, Señorita Pony… Pero creí que debía avisarles. Este jueves el señor Cornwell estará llevando a Candy a casa. Ella… Es decir… Ha pasado algo… - no sabía cómo poner al tanto a la mujer de las novedades sin impresionarla demasiado.

\- Ya sabemos todo, señor Grandchester – la apacible voz de la señorita Pony hizo que recuperara la calma. – Justamente, el señor Andley está aquí con nosotras… - le explicó. - ¿Cómo está mi niña? – las lágrimas fueron evidentes en cuanto enunció la pregunta.

\- Ella está bien, señorita Pony – Terry respondió de inmediato. – Pero creo que necesita a sus dos madres más que nunca… por eso es que decidí enviarla con ustedes.

\- ¡Claro que sí, hijo! ¡Por supuesto que está haciendo bien! No nos alcanzará la vida para agradecerle…

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – las voces de Albert y la Hermana María se oyeron ahora con total claridad.

\- ¡Candy vuelve a casa! – exclamó la mujer mayor emocionada, haciendo que el actor sonriera al saber que había tomado la decisión correcta.

\- ¿Terry? – Albert tomó el auricular.

\- Sí, Albert.

\- Gracias a Dios, hermano – él también sonaba conmovido. - ¿Candy está bien? Quise llamarte y avisarte y pedirte que fueras a verla… Pero, estoy tan… Esta situación es más de lo que puedo manejar… ¿Cómo es que te enteraste…? – tartamudeaba y apenas lograba completar alguna frase.

\- Albert… Candy está bien. No debes preocuparte por eso. Ella misma te contará todo cuando se vean. En unos días la enviaré con ustedes. Por lo pronto, intenta recuperarte… Sé que no es fácil, Albert. Pero ella te necesita a ti… y a tu sobrino también. Son los únicos de su familia de sangre que realmente la aprecian.

\- Lo sé, Terry… Lo sé… y gracias por estar con ella y por…

\- No hay nada que agradecer. Tú sabes por qué lo hago…

\- Sí, lo sé y también sé que te debo una disculpa…

\- No me debes nada. Cuida de ella mientras yo esté lejos y recuperen todo lo que les quitaron.

\- Lo haré, Terry. Pero… ¿no harás que ella vuelva a esperar en vano, verdad? – por un momento volvió a escucharse como el Albert de siempre, cosa que hizo sonreír al actor.

\- Parece que los hombres Andley tienen un concepto demasiado bajo acerca de mi persona… - rió al recordar la advertencia que había recibido por parte del elegante hacía un rato. – No, Albert. Si Candy acepta, en menos de un mes estaré de nuevo con ella – le confió.

\- Aunque no lo creas, me alegra oírlo – aún a través del teléfono, no era difícil imaginar la batalla que se estaba librando dentro del rubio. – Tengo que pedirte otro favor, hermano – continuó luego de un pesaroso suspiro.

\- Dime.

\- No dejes que vuelva a Chicago… Lo de la nota del periódico – bajó la voz para que la señorita Pony y la Hermana María no pudieran oírlo – sé quiénes fueron…

\- Eliza y el mentecato que tiene por hermano – adivinó el actor, montando en cólera en el acto.

\- Sí. En cuanto pueda te llamaré o te escribiré con los detalles. El punto ahora es que no dudo de que, con todo esto, van a planear algo aún peor. Y quiero a Candy lo más resguardada posible. En ningún lugar estará más segura que contigo.

\- Dalo por hecho, Albert – prometió sin dudarlo un segundo. – En un mes como máximo, la traeré conmigo a Nueva York.

* * *

Candy, aún con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas e invadida por una felicidad arrolladora, se levantó de un brinco de la cama y, apenas echándose la bata encima, salió de la habitación en busca de Terry. Lo escuchó en la cocina y se acercó sigilosamente, para descubrirlo totalmente enfrascado en la preparación del desayuno. Tan inmerso en su tarea estaba que ni siquiera atinó a percatarse de su presencia. La rubia se permitió admirarlo por algunos segundos, en tanto acariciaba el anillo que ahora adornaba su pequeña mano y que, evidentemente, había sido hecho a su medida. El actor lucía tan soberbiamente bello, vistiendo su habitual camisa blanca que hacía resaltar cada línea de los músculos de su espalda a cada simple movimiento y enfundado en los pantalones negros que no disimulaban para nada ese trasero perfecto, que ella había tenido posibilidad de apreciar de primera mano no hacía demasiado tiempo atrás.

\- Aparentemente nunca te cansas de las mentiras, Terruce… - decidió asustarlo, utilizando su mejor tono de recriminación.

Él se sobresaltó para luego quedar inmóvil, de espaldas a ella, por unos segundos. Su respiración agitada entre el susto y el temor por haber echado todo a perder de nuevo. Lentamente, se dio vuelta para enfrentarla sólo para descubrirla mordiéndose los labios para intentar reprimir una carcajada, que terminó por soltarse al ver la expresión de remordimiento del hombre.

\- Muy graciosa, Candice… - le reprochó, poniéndose serio y fingiendo volver a concentrarse en la tarea de cocinar, ignorando las risas de la rubia que no dejaban de salir incontrolables.

\- Perdón… es que estabas tan tentador… - se acercó y le rodeó la cintura desde atrás, apoyándose sobre la espalda que había estado observando hacía un instante. – No pude evitarlo… ¿Me perdonas? – le susurró, dejándole un beso en medio de los omóplatos que lo hizo estremecer.

\- Mmm… no lo sé… tendrás que convencerme… - dijo sensualmente, tal y como sabía que debía hacer para ponerla nerviosa, y sonrió aprovechando que no podía verlo.

\- ¿Estás muy enojado? – ronroneó Candy poniéndose de puntillas sin dejar de abrazarlo para luego comenzar a besarle los hombros.

\- Mucho… - dijo, pero se inclinó lo suficiente para que los besos pudieran alcanzarle el cuello.

\- ¿Y ahora? – volvió a preguntarle, mientras seguía besando cuanto podía alcanzar y comenzaba a acariciar el abdomen y los marcados pectorales.

\- Puede ser que un poco menos… - admitió y se giró para tenerla de frente y rodearla con sus brazos.

\- Gracias por el regalo que me dejaste esta mañana, Terry – murmuró comenzando a besar el lugar exacto en que la camisa del hombre se encontraba desabrochada.

\- Si así van a hacer todos los agradecimientos, procuraré regalarte al menos diez joyas al día, Pecas… - jadeó volviendo a sentir que se derretía con las sensaciones que sólo ella era capaz de provocarle. – Pero… - continuó apartándola un poco para conseguir pensar – no fue un regalo… - le tomó la mano izquierda y entrelazó los dedos de ella con los suyos, observando fijamente los pequeños destellos verdes y azules engarzados en el cintillo. – Este anillo es una pregunta… y dependiendo de cuál sea tu respuesta… se transformará en una promesa - finalmente clavó los zafiros en las esmeraldas con una profundidad inusitada.

\- ¿Y cuál es esa pregunta? – murmuró Candy temblando de pies a cabeza.

\- Candice White Andley… ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

\- Con todo mi corazón, Terry – sonrió la rubia con lágrimas de emoción bañando a raudales sus pecosas mejillas.

Terry, a su vez, le dedicó su sonrisa más arrebatadora, que indicaba a las claras que acababa de transformarse en el hombre más feliz del universo. Un segundo después, aún con las manos entrelazadas, sellaron el compromiso con un beso que fue tierno y hasta tímido en comparación a los que acostumbraban a compartir.

\- Candice Grandchester… - murmuró el actor contra la boca de su prometida, regodeándose en el placer de llamarla de esa manera. – Aunque… Pecosa Grandchester quizás sea más adecuado – rió con un dejo de malicia mientras le mordisqueaba con suavidad el labio inferior.

\- Señora Pecosa Engreída suena mejor…

\- Mientras pueda llamarte "mía", no me importa el título que quieras usar, Pecas.

\- Soy tuya desde el momento en que te conocí, Terry… - le confirmó dándole otro suave beso en los labios antes de apartarse algo pensativa.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – inquirió el castaño mientras le apartaba caballerosamente la silla para que tomara asiento.

\- No… - Candy sonrió de repente. – Nada más estaba pensando en lo que dirán la señorita Pony y la Hermana María cuando se enteren.

\- Imagino que te gustaría darles la buena nueva en persona… - comentó como al pasar en tanto ponía entre las manos de la rubia una humeante taza de café recién hecho.

\- Sería maravilloso verles las caras de felicidad al saberlo… - suspiró soñadora.

\- Entonces quizás puedas hacerlo este mismo jueves… - le sonrió después de poner frente a ella un plato de waffles recién preparados.

\- ¿Qué? – lo miró atontada, sin entender de qué estaba hablando.

\- Que este jueves tus madres estarán esperando tu regreso y podrás contarles todo lo que quieras, Pecas – anunció sentándose frente a ella con expresión satisfecha.

Candy saltó del asiento y corrió a abrazar a Terry invadida por la emoción.

\- Oh, Terry… ¡Gracias! – le llenó la cara de besos. - ¡Es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme hecho! ¡Gracias! – seguía besándolo sin parar. - ¿Pero cómo es que me van a estar esperando? ¿Ya lo saben? ¿Cómo no me dijiste nada?

\- Espera, Pecas… - la detuvo riendo ante la efusividad de su reacción y porque la lluvia de besos y preguntas lo estaba aturdiendo.

\- Oh, sí… Perdón… - se sonrojó y volvió a su asiento. – Es que…

\- Me encanta haberte hecho feliz, amor. Esta mañana fui a comprar los pasajes y cuando regresé, hablé con la señorita Pony para decirle que irías.

\- Terry… - la rubia frunció el ceño al pensar en algo. - ¿Pero tú no tienes que regresar a Nueva York?

\- De hecho, sí, Pecas. Y cuanto antes… por eso, este jueves, mientras tú tomas el tren a La Porte con Cornwell, yo estaré abordando otro tren para ir a casa – le explicó.

\- ¿Con Archie? – le preguntó estupefacta.

\- Imagínate cuánto te amo, Pecas, que hasta me cité con el elegante para pedirle que te acompañara – anunció con un gesto trágico que la hizo sonreír por un momento.

\- Qué bien… - su semblante volvió a lucir algo decepcionado. – Sólo que pensé que tú…

\- Amor, no hay nada que quisiera más en el mundo ir contigo. Pero si no regreso ya mismo, lo más probable es que pierda el papel de Othelo… Y te prometí que serías "mi" invitada de honor la noche del estreno.

\- Si lo pones de esa manera… No puedo más que aceptar… Después de todas las noches que me has torturado con los ensayos… - suspiró la rubia con un dejo de picardía.

\- No parecía que te doliera demasiado la tortura, Pecas… De hecho… - la miró intencionadamente – si mal no recuerdo, creo que tú fuiste la que insistió para que ensayáramos "cierta" escena. ¿Quieres que la repasemos?

\- No ahora, gracias – le sonrió con aire de suficiencia. – Si vas a asesinarme, por favor, que sea después del desayuno – le pidió esbozando una mueca graciosa que arrancó una carcajada al hombre frente a ella.

\- Hay algo más, Candy… - volvió a ponerse serio. – Esta mañana, el elegante me dijo que Albert se encuentra en Lakewood.

\- Oh… Debí imaginarlo… Pobre Albert…

\- Sí. Y cuando llamé a la señorita Pony, él se encontraba en el hogar y quiso hablar conmigo…

\- ¿Y? – le preguntó alarmada.

\- No te asustes, amor. No pasó nada, al contrario, me agradeció que estuviera contigo. Pero quería decírtelo para que supieras primero, que tus madres ya lo saben todo y segundo, para que también trates de acompañarlo a él…

\- ¿Crees que quiera verme? Es decir… con todo lo que ha pasado…

\- Sé que quiere verte, Pecas. Él mismo me dijo lo preocupado que está por ti.

\- Yo también quisiera verlo… - bajó la cabeza algo compungida. – Pero va a ser muy difícil… Es decir… ¿Cómo voy a decirle acerca de nuestro compromiso?

\- Es tu hermano, Pecas. Y más allá de todo lo que ha pasado, te quiere y tú lo quieres a él. Y no me preocuparía tanto por su reacción al saber de lo nuestro…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- No iba a contártelo… al menos hasta tener más detalles… Lo cierto es que Albert me pidió que te convenciera de no regresar a Chicago después de tu estadía en el hogar de Pony… y que te llevara conmigo a Nueva York inmediatamente…

\- ¿Y eso? – inquirió con las esmeraldas abiertas de par en par a causa del asombro.

\- Tiene miedo por lo que Eliza y Neil puedan llegar a hacer ahora que saben que eres una Andley legítima. Fueron ellos los que idearon el escándalo del Chicago Herald.

\- No sé por qué no me extraña… De todas maneras no me asustan. No voy a dejar mi apartamento y mi vida por culpa de ellos y sus intrigas – declaró alzando la barbilla con obstinación.

\- Y yo no pienso dejar que mi prometida se ponga en riesgo estando cerca de ese par de psicópatas – los zafiros lanzaron llamas amenazantes.

\- Sé defenderme muy bien. Lo hice durante años. Así que no veo a qué viene todo este planteo, Terry – le informó con las mejillas ardiendo de indignación.

\- Recuerdo alguna ocasión en la que tuve que pelearme con Neil y unos cuantos de sus amiguitos porque no podías sola, Candice. No quieras venir a darme lecciones de defensa personal.

\- ¡Eso era en el colegio y yo estaba en desventaja!

\- ¿Y crees que te darán ventaja ahora? – Terry estalló en gritos ante la tozudez de la rubia. - ¿Eso crees? ¡No puedes ser tan ingenua, Candy! Ese par de enfermos son capaces de cualquier cosa y lo sabes. No los verás venir hasta que sea demasiado tarde, ¡por el amor de Dios!

\- ¡Te dije que no les tengo miedo, Terruce! Y no me trates como si fuera estúpida.

\- ¡Entonces no actúes como si lo fueras! Y no pienso seguir discutiendo. Antes del estreno, te enviaré el pasaje al hogar de Pony, vendrás a Nueva York conmigo y no volverás a Chicago. Es un hecho – fue tan rotundo en su decisión que Candy quedó boquiabierta por un momento, hasta que por fin estalló de furia.

\- Eso claro, si no se te presenta algún "inconveniente" por el cual tenga que regresarme sola. ¿Verdad? ¿Estás seguro de que no encontrarás otra prometida forzosa en estas semanas? – le espetó mordazmente, sin poder evitarlo y arrepintiéndose al instante de notar que el actor palidecía notoriamente. – Perdón, Terry… No quise… - se disculpó de inmediato, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

\- Honestamente, haz lo que quieras, Candy – le contestó con amargura y se puso de pie, encaminándose hacia la salida y dejando el desayuno casi sin probar sobre la mesa.

\- Terry… por favor – le rogó la mujer alcanzándolo cuando ya estaba por atravesar la puerta. – No te vayas… háblame…

\- Sólo voy a decirte que quería llevarte a Nueva York y que te quedaras conmigo incluso antes de saber lo de ese par de hijos de puta, Candice – le dijo apenas volteándose a verla, sin cerrar la puerta. – Y sigo queriendo hacerlo, no por ellos, sino porque te quiero conmigo y, sobre todo, porque te amo.

\- Yo también te amo, Terry… y quiero estar contigo… por favor, no te vayas – sollozó compungida.

\- Voy a salir por un rato porque no quiero decir nada de lo que vaya a arrepentirme después. Termina de desayunar y decide qué es lo que quieres hacer. Únicamente, te pido que recuerdes que yo tampoco elegí lo de Sussanah. Y, aunque es cierto que fue una estupidez quedarme con ella, también es cierto que pagué demasiado caro por ese error.

\- Terry… - intentó por última vez.

\- Piénsalo. Quiero mi respuesta en cuanto regrese – concluyó y salió sin más, dejándola a solas con sus pensamientos.

Candy se quedó plantada donde estaba, observando la puerta cerrada por la que Terry acababa de salir, como a la espera de que se arrepintiera y volviera a entrar en cualquier momento. Después de unos minutos y al comprender que eso no iba a suceder a causa de su propia estupidez, regresó cabizbaja a la cocina y comenzó a recoger los restos del desayuno que seguramente había estado delicioso, pero que ahora, estaba frío y no lucía tan bien dado que no había con quién compartirlo.

Si bien Terry le había pedido que pensara, la rubia sabía sobremanera que no tenía nada que pensar: lo amaba y quería irse con él a Nueva York o al fin del mundo, no importaba adonde mientras fuera con él. Ni ella misma entendía por qué había hecho semejante escena cuando Terry sólo procuraba protegerla. Tampoco comprendía por qué había traído a colación la triste historia de su separación, cuando hacía rato que todo eso se encontraba en el pasado y el futuro sólo vaticinaba felicidad en el camino por venir. _"¡Cobarde!",_ le lanzó una vocecilla desde el interior de su cabeza. _"Castigas a Terry porque tienes miedo de ser feliz…"_. Y esta vez, Candy no la desoyó y pudo entender que esa precisamente había sido su reacción respecto de Terry, especialmente desde que él había regresado a su vida: en primera instancia, y aunque fuera imposible no verlo, no había querido admitir que había vuelto a buscarla; después, y a pesar de los montones de intentos del hombre por acercarse, había decidido aferrarse al ridículo compromiso con Albert; más tarde, la excusa fue Sussanah; luego, cuando toda barrera se había desvanecido, había querido alejarse tomando como pretexto una mentira que tampoco había sido tan grave; y ahora… a minutos de haberse comprometido, estaba poniendo todo su empeño en volver a alejarlo de ella.

\- ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? – se preguntó a sí misma mientras un par de lágrimas culpables se escurrían sin querer desde sus esmeraldas. – Terry está aquí, conmigo, cuidándome, prometiéndome el mundo y yo… no puedo ser tan necia… tan cobarde… Tengo que ponerle un punto final a todo esto y tengo que hacerlo ahora… - resolvió limpiándose las lágrimas y yendo inmediatamente a su habitación para quitarse la bata que la cubría y buscar algo de ropa.

Estaba decidida a ir en busca de Terry, así tuviera que recorrer todo Chicago para encontrarlo y, cuando lo hiciera, se arrojaría a sus brazos y le rogaría que la perdonara por ser tan estúpida. Incluso estaba dispuesta a irse con él a Nueva York en ese mismo momento si él así lo quería. Lo que fuera, con tal de convencerlo de que no dudaba de sus deseos de pasar el resto de su vida junto a él.

* * *

Al salir del apartamento, Terry comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. Su única meta era calmar sus pensamientos y hallar una manera de serenarse. Si bien era capaz de reconocer que no era precisamente un hombre fácil y que tenía montones de defectos, consideraba que, en esta oportunidad, Candy había sido demasiado injusta con él y había ido demasiado lejos. Por un momento, fantaseó con la posibilidad de mandar todo al diablo. Después de todo, por mucho que se esforzara y pidiera perdón o demostrara que sólo pretendía cuidar de ella, aparentemente todos sus gestos serían malinterpretados tarde o temprano.

Sin embargo, al dar unos pocos pasos, cambió de parecer. La imagen de ella y sus amadas esmeraldas cobró vida en su mente, recordándole cuántos errores el había cometido y siempre habían sido perdonados. Entonces, ¿qué derecho tenía a reclamarle nada? ¿Acaso él no le había hecho lo mismo y en más de una oportunidad? ¿Cómo había actuado ella? Repentinamente, pensando en toda su relación, consiguió entender de qué se trataba: En ese momento, la pecosa estaba en la misma situación en la que se había encontrado él durante tanto tiempo. Estaba asustada y tan desbordada por un entorno de desamor, que sólo atinaba a defenderse… incluso cuando no tuviera nada que temer. Se vio a sí mismo muchos años atrás, burlándose sin piedad de la pequeña damita que a bordo de un barco le preguntaba por qué lloraba… esa misma damita que, a pesar de lo mal que la había tratado en reiteradas oportunidades, había corrido a buscarle medicamentos en mitad de la noche, arriesgándose a la expulsión del Colegio en caso de ser descubierta. Se acordó también de la jovencita marimacho con coletas que le había arrebatado los cigarrillos, sólo porque eran nocivos para su salud, y los había reemplazado con una harmónica… esa que desde ese momento conservaba como talismán y que lo ayudaba a aliviar el dolor cada vez que se sentía solo. Esa misma chica, era la que no había dudado en entrar a un antro de mala muerte en Rockstown sólo para verlo y que, con su carita de muñeca bañada en lágrimas, había conseguido devolverlo a la vida. Todas esas imágenes y tantas otras lo fueron devolviendo paso a paso hasta la puerta de la mujer que ahora necesitaba que le pagara tantos favores.

 _"Amor y paciencia"_ , eso que en tantas oportunidades Candy le había brindado sin dudarlo, era lo que ahora le devolvería Terry, por más resistencia que ella pusiera, hasta eliminar todos y cada uno de sus miedos y lograra volver a confiar. _"Amor y paciencia"_ , se repitió como una firme resolución al abrir la puerta para ir a buscarla y no permitirle volver a escapar.

\- ¿Pecas? – preguntó con suavidad al entrar, mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba sobre el sillón del recibidor.

Al no obtener respuesta, se asomó a la cocina, sólo para encontrarse con que la rubia había limpiado y ordenado todo, pero ni rastro de su persona. Un ruido proveniente de la habitación lo hizo dirigirse hacia allí y, como la puerta se encontraba abierta, entró sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- Amor, ya… - quiso anunciarse pero se detuvo sin poder recordar lo que iba a decir.

Efectivamente Candy se encontraba allí, encaramada sobre uno de los cajones del armario en una posición bastante peligrosa, intentando alcanzar algo del fondo del estante superior y fallando en sus intentos debido a su corta estatura. Pero el motivo de la parálisis temporaria de Terry no fue la riesgosa prueba de malabarismo que estaba presenciando, sino que la rubia estuviera ejecutándola vistiendo apenas sus bragas y un sostén, con el largo cabello dorado desplegado sobre su espalda como un manto de oro, rozando sensualmente el nacimiento del perfecto trasero redondeado y respingado. El actor parecía haber echado raíces y no podía moverse del lugar donde estaba ni para retirarse ni para avanzar hacia ella, que continuaba con su búsqueda, totalmente ajena al hecho de estar siendo observada. Finalmente, la escurridiza prenda fugitiva fue atrapada por los dedos de la enfermera, quien con un grácil movimiento y sólo sostenida por un pie sobre el cajón y una mano en el estante superior, se volteó para arrojarla sobre la cama. Fue entonces cuando se topó con la mirada de ese par de zafiros que parecían devorarla desde el rellano de la puerta. Se sorprendió de tal manera que, al querer cubrirse el cuerpo semidesnudo, soltó la mano que la sostenía, perdiendo totalmente el equilibrio y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo sobre su propio trasero.

\- Candy, ¿estás bien? – Terry había logrado reaccionar y la había ayudado a ponerse de pie para revisarle la cabeza y los brazos con rápidos movimientos de sus dedos y la preocupación pintada en las facciones.

\- Ouch… sí… no fue nada… - respondió la rubia sobándose las nalgas adoloridas.

\- ¿Qué era tan importante que no podías esperar a que regresara y te ayudara a buscarlo? – la regañó obligándola a girarse para chequear que no se hubiera lastimado demasiado.

\- Nada… es que quería ir a buscarte y trataba de encontrar… - intentó explicarle pero guardó silencio de golpe al sentir que apartaba sus manos y con delicadeza le rozaba los glúteos en busca de algún raspón. – Te dije que estoy bien… no te preocupes… - casi jadeó cuando la descarga eléctrica ocasionada por las manos del hombre la atravesó como un flechazo.

\- Y yo te dije que volvería – le recordó con voz ronca, también vibrando a causa del deseo que ahora le corría como fuego líquido por las venas.

\- ¿Me perdonas por ser tan tonta, Terry? – le preguntó Candy, volviéndose hacia él y adhiriéndose a su cuerpo en un abrazo, olvidando todo pudor. – Claro que quiero ir contigo adonde quieras llevarme. Y también quiero que me cuides y quiero cuidarte… Y que te olvides de todo lo que te dije…

\- Ya lo olvidé todo, Pecas. No hay nada que perdonar… - respondió correspondiendo al abrazo, pero sin animarse a tocar otra cosa que no fueran sus cabellos, sabiendo que si lo hacía no habría vuelta atrás.

\- Pero de verdad, Terry – alzó la cabeza que había escondido en su pecho para mirarlo y demostrarle que era sincera. – Sé que fui muy injusta y que no debí haberte dicho esas cosas. Y lo siento mucho. Te prometo que tendré cuidado y que no volveré aquí a menos que venga contigo o con Albert.

\- Ya pasó, amor – le sonrió de lado y le acarició la mejilla, maravillándose de la capacidad que tenía la mujer de seguir conservando ese halo de inocencia aún cuando estaba prácticamente desnuda y en serio riesgo de ser arrastrada a la cama. – Fue sólo nuestra primera pelea de prometidos – rió levemente y le rozó los labios con los suyos en señal de reconciliación.

Sin dudas, esperaba que ella quedara conforme con ese gesto para poder huir de la habitación y de la perturbadora, pero no por ello poco tentadora escena. Sin embargo, como respuesta, Candy se colgó de su cuello y, tomándolo desprevenido, lo instó a proseguir con el beso. Nuevamente su cerebro le gritaba que debía apartarse, pero el cuerpo no entendía las órdenes recibidas. Se apoderó de la boca de la pecosa, embebiéndose de su dulce sabor, en tanto con manos ansiosas comenzaba a recorrerle los brazos y la espalda, deleitándose con cada placentero estremecimiento que conseguía ocasionar. Pronto la boca de la mujer comenzó a descender, besando su quijada y siguiendo por su cuello, hasta llegar donde la camisa le bloqueaba el paso, sólo para regresar por el mismo camino, lentamente, en busca de la boca del hombre.

\- Candy… por favor… - gruñó en un último intento por recuperar la cordura. – Detente… Soy un hombre, no un santo…

\- Lo sé. Y yo me enamoré de un hombre. No de un santo – susurró contra su boca, para luego seguir besándolo tal y como él le había enseñado.

Semejante respuesta, aunque había sido dada con la mayor de las inocencias, fue suficiente para que finalmente el delgado hilo del que pendían todas las determinaciones de Terry acabara por cortarse. Sin perder un solo segundo más, el castaño inclinó la cabeza para volver a besarla y su lengua saqueó ferozmente el interior de su boca, invadiéndola, saboreándola, disfrutando con avidez de su entrega.

Perdida en el oscuro poder de la pasión, Candy se estremeció violentamente ante la turbadora oleada de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo dejándola desvalida e incapaz de resistirse a lo que sus propios instintos le reclamaban a viva voz. Arrastrada por ese impulso primitivo y desconocido que sólo le permitía pensar en su necesidad de él, llevó las manos a su pecho y, comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa. Las manos de Terry alcanzaron las suyas que temblaban de manera incontrolable y la ayudaron a acabar con la tarea. A la camisa abandonada en alguna parte del suelo donde había sido arrojada, pronto se unió el sostén del que el hombre la deshizo, sin que se diera cuenta siquiera, hasta que sus suaves senos chocaron contra la solidez del pecho masculino. La mujer apenas fue capaz de emitir un ahogado gemido cuando las manos de Terry se deslizaron por su trasero y la presionaron contra él para que pudiera tomar magnitud de su creciente deseo.

Alentado por los pequeños gemidos, por los incesantes besos apasionados y por las frenéticas caricias que estaba recibiendo, levantó a la mujer en brazos y con sumo cuidado la tumbó sobre la cama.

\- Pídeme que me detenga ahora, Candy… sino… - rogó con aspereza cuando su boca dejó la de ella para dibujar un ardiente sendero por el frágil cuello femenino, mientras una de sus manos tomaba posesión de uno de sus pechos y comenzaba a acariciarlo de manera torturante. Por sola respuesta, la rubia, temblando de anhelo, posó sus manos sobre la cabeza masculina y, entrelazando los dedos entre las hebras de cabello castaño, la guió con determinación hacia la cúspide rosada de su otro seno.

Terry terminó de caer en el embrujo y, como poseído, cumplió sin dudar cada uno de los mudos deseos de su hechicera pecosa. Le acarició y le besó los pechos, llenándose con su dulce sabor hasta casi perder el sentido. Con sus manos expertas descubrió cada espacio, cada curva inexplorada, y al llegar a los sedosos muslos, no se refrenó ante la necesidad de continuar con lo que había quedado inconcluso la noche anterior. Estremeciéndose ante cada gemido y espasmo que conseguía arrancar de ese pequeño cuerpo de ensueño, sus dedos volvieron a acariciar con desesperante lentitud palmo a palmo del camino hasta alcanzar el centro de la femineidad de la mujer. Al llegar, incluso por encima de las bragas, pudo percibir con total claridad la tibia humedad que pronto lo estaría recibiendo y, ante tal conocimiento, no pudo menos que lanzar un ronco gemido de satisfacción. Volvió a apoderarse de la boca que, entre delirantes jadeos, no dejaba de clamar su nombre y, después de algunos instantes, descendió nuevamente sobre su cuerpo hasta llegar al vientre que latía en frenética expectativa. De un solo movimiento, se deshizo de la última pieza de ropa que le quedaba. Acto seguido, se puso de pie y, mientras se quitaba el pantalón, no dejaba de maravillarse ante la belleza de de la que estaba a punto de convertirse en "su" mujer.

Candy abrió los ojos al sentir que se alejaba de su cuerpo y, ya despojada de cualquier prejuicio, también se dedicó a observar al hombre que se terminaba de desnudar lentamente frente a ella. Si había un hombre perfecto en el mundo, era justamente ese que se estaba encargando de descubrir hasta sus más recónditos secretos. Dejó que sus esmeraldas ensombrecidas de deseo vagaran libremente desde los tormentosos zafiros, recorriendo su perfecto rostro masculino, siguiendo por el cuelo que tanto le gustaba besar, la amplitud de su musculoso pecho, la oscura y fina línea de vello que bajaba por su torso impecablemente delineado, hasta llegar a la altura de las caderas estrechas, donde no pudo evitar que un furioso sonrojo tiñera sus mejillas al observar por primera vez el orgulloso miembro palpitante que se erguía entre las piernas de Terry.

En parte enloquecido por el descarado examen al que estaba siendo sometido, y en parte enternecido por el virginal sonrojo, volvió a la cama para recostarse a medias sobre el cuerpo de la mujer y cubrirlo con nuevos besos y caricias. Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente, recorrió nuevamente con su boca y su lengua cada uno de los espacios de esa piel de seda que no dejaba de responder con ardor a sus exigencias. Sólo que esta vez no había ninguna tela que se interpusiera en su camino.

Candy sentía que se desbordaba ante cada nuevo roce y, cuando pensaba que ya había tenido suficiente, que obtener mayor placer era imposible, Terry la sorprendía con un nuevo beso o una nueva caricia que la asombraba y superaba a la anterior. En medio de su aturdimiento, y al percibir que la boca del hombre descendía otra vez sobre su vientre, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó la espada en una sumisión silenciosa. Terry le abrió los muslos sin encontrar resistencia y sus firmes dedos apartaron con suavidad los húmedos pliegues de su feminidad para tener un mejor acceso con la lengua a su expuesto y vulnerable centro de placer. El simple roce de sus labios provocó en ella un salvaje estallido de sensaciones que hizo que todo su cuerpo se pusiera rígido. Su primer instinto fue cerrar las piernas, pero el hombre se anticipaba a cada uno de sus movimientos y se las mantuvo abiertas, torturándola sin piedad mientras exploraba la abertura de su cuerpo, preparándola, consumiéndola, disfrutando de la humedad que delataba su deseo.

Justo antes de que ella llegara al clímax, Terry levantó la cabeza y se deslizó por su cuerpo para capturar su boca en un beso que dejó a la joven sin aliento nuevamente.

\- Mírame, amor – jadeó cerca de sus labios. Ella obedeció de inmediato, fundiendo las esmeraldas con los zafiros. – Quiero verte a los ojos cuando te haga mía… - dijo y, al notar el tímido asentimiento, se acomodó sobre ella. – Te amo... – le aseguró sin dejar de mirarla y, lentamente, comenzó a deslizarse en el cálido nido de su femineidad, deteniéndose al encontrar la débil barrera que separaba a la niña de la mujer.

\- Te amo… Siempre… - le respondió sintiendo que se ahogaría en el océano de los ojos del hombre.

Con una rápida y firme arremetida, terminó de adentrarse en ella, colmándola por completo. Por un instante, una sombra de dolor cruzó por las verdes esmeraldas al tiempo que Candy clavaba las uñas en los antebrazos de Terry y se mordía los labios para reprimir un gemido de dolor. El hombre se limitó a besarla para calmarla y dejar que se fuera relajando y adaptando a él y pronto todo rastro de dolor desapareció. Como siguiendo algún instinto, el cuerpo de la mujer comenzó a moverse levemente, hasta que la llama ardiente volvió a encenderse con su furiosa y avasallante intensidad. Candy rodeó el cuerpo tenso de Terry con brazos y piernas, dándole por fin la pauta de que era momento de avanzar. Con cuidado Terry empezó a marcar una suave cadencia dentro de ella y la respuesta de Candy no se hizo esperar. Perdida en una bruma de excitación, alzó las caderas contra las de él para recibirlo con mayor profundidad, como si quisiera fusionarse con esa exquisita sensación de acero y seda que la llenaba hasta las entrañas. Los tensos y delicados tejidos de su interior se contraían sin tregua alrededor del duro miembro masculino, incitando al hombre a ir aumentando el ritmo, a liberar sus ansias y a zambullirse en el profundo y hasta ahora desconocido placer de hacer el amor con quien era la mitad faltante de su alma.

En medio de esa brutal marejada de sensaciones estallando entre ellos, el clímax sobrevino como una incontenible explosión de lava líquida arrasando con sus cuerpos y corazones.

\- ¡Terry! – el grito salió expulsado desde el fondo de su ser cuando alcanzó el punto máximo del maravilloso orgasmo que la sacudió de punta a punta, llevándose de una vez y para siempre a la niña que había sido y abriendo paso a una mujer plena y absolutamente enamorada del hombre que acababa de descubrirla.

\- Te amo… Candy…- rugió Terry con furia apasionada en respuesta, cuando, con una última embestida, se derramó en ella, en lo que fue la sensación más plena de toda su vida, al saberse el único dueño y soberano conquistador de aquella niña a la que siempre había amado y que, justo en ese momento, renacía como una maravillosa mujer entre sus brazos.

* * *

 _Queridas todas, yo de vuelta. Me extrañaban? No quise escribir esto al principio para no adelantar demasiado._

 _Digamos que esta también ha sido mi "primera vez"... pero estoy hablando de escribir este tipo de escenas. Así que, espero y acepto todo tipo de comentario que quieran hacerme (bueno, malo, más o menos... lo que venga), con el solo objetivo de ir mejorando con el tiempo. Y, por supuesto, si quieren más, me avisan... que nuestros rebeldes todavía tienen un día y medio por delante para estar solitos..._

 _Ahora sí, HASTA EL PRÓXIMO!_


	14. Capítulo 14

_Wowwwww! No sé si será porque el 13 es mi número de la suerte... pero el capi anterior no ha hecho más que darme grandes satisfacciones que hasta el día de hoy me tienen asombrada. Antes que nada GRACIAS ENORMES a todas las que están ahí, del otro lado, acompañándome en este proyecto: a las seguidoras de siempre, a las nuevas y a las que quizás se vayan agregando con el tiempo. A quienes me lo ha permitido FF, les contesté por PM. A quienes no, tengan la seguridad de que cada una de sus Reviews son leídas y altamente apreciadas._

 _Zucixx, Gra (que raro encontrar una compatriota argentina que comparta la misma pasión! Bienvenida!), Norma Angélica, Mirna, clauseri, LizCarter, Nadia, .31105674, Lubah, paulayjoaqui, Darling eveling, Dianis85, gadamigrandchest, anaalondra28, Merlia, Amatista01,Analiz, Becky grandchester, Lady Graham, Airun Grandchester, AlexaPQ, AmmiiMorrigan, Black Dyan 12, Carito Andrew, Galadriel Grandchester, KarlaGrand, Kotoko Grandchester, NEREYDA YHAZMYNE, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Carol Jeniffer Grandchester, maria1972, , Yoruchi Sama, Alexa Monnie, Datyi, Freya X, nekito1 este fic es para todas ustedes. En muy lindo escribir, pero es HERMOSO saber que hay alguien que puede apreciar lo que haces._

 _Se viene el capi 14, y vamos a ir retomando alguna que otra historia secundaria. No es cuestión de enviciarse con tanto romance!_

 _ADVERTENCIA: OJO que puede contener escenas no aptas para todo público._

 _Que lo disfruten, bellas! Y nos leemos en el próximo._

 _Abrazos, besos, bendiciones!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XIV**

 ** _"_ _Mereces un amor que te quiera despeinada, con todo y las razones que te levantan de prisa, con todo y los demonios que no te dejan dormir. Mereces un amor que te haga sentir segura, que pueda comerse al mundo si camina de tu mano, que sienta que tus abrazos van perfectos con su piel. Mereces un amor que quiera bailar contigo, que visite el paraíso cada vez que mira tus ojos, y que no se aburra nunca de leer tus expresiones. Mereces un amor que te escuche cuando cantas, que te apoye en tus ridículos, que respete que eres libre, que te acompañe en tu vuelo, que no le asuste caer. Mereces un amor que se lleve las mentiras, que te traiga la ilusión, el café y la poesía". – Frida Khalo_**

El invierno parecía ser más crudo en Indiana que en el resto del mundo. Un prístino manto hacía presa del paisaje campestre, vistiéndolo de un blanco inmaculado. Mirara donde se mirara, la nieve acumulada después de incontables tormentas, presentaba una postal monocromática, pero no por ello menos bella o falta de encanto. Para aquel que en ese momento observaba desde lo alto de la empinada colina, justo al pie del roble centenario, la vista cuasi celestial se le ofrecía como un remanso para sus vertiginosos pensamientos. Desde que tenía uso de razón, William Albert Andley, bien podría haberse jactado de ser un hombre racional pero de sentimientos puros, amante de la paz, solidario al extremo de anteponer las necesidades de otros a las propias, capaz de amar sin medidas a todo y a todos cuantos lo rodeaban… Nada más alejado del ser sombrío que se había abierto paso en las últimas semanas y que había estado muy cerca de tomar el control absoluto de su alma hacía apenas dos días atrás. Afortunado el momento en que había decidido escapar a Lakewood, su gran refugio, justo a tiempo. Y mucho más afortunada la hora en que sus pasos lo habían llevado a este bendito lugar, tan único, tan bello, tan pacífico, que parecía haber sido recortado del tiempo y del espacio y suspendido así, sin más, dejando fuera cualquier cosa que no fuera calma y pureza, cualidades que nacían y se nutrían constantemente de las dos almas que eran el espíritu de ese inhóspito paraje: la señorita Pony y la Hermana María.

Albert había arribado al Hogar de Pony con el corazón destrozado, pero con la sola idea de buscar ayuda para Candy, poniendo al tanto a sus dos madres acerca de los terribles sucesos que acababan de tener lugar. Sólo después de dejar esa carga en sus manos, vería qué hacer respecto de sus malogrados sentimientos. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que él mismo estaría encontrando el auxilio que necesitaba.

Como de costumbre, las dos mujeres lo habían recibido de brazos abiertos, como si fuera uno de sus tantos hijos que retornaban al hogar y, como madres expertas que eran, no tardaron demasiado en descubrir que algo andaba mal. Muy pronto, el rubio comenzó a explicarles los motivos de su inesperada visita y ambas se vieron conmovidas hasta las lágrimas ante el nuevo giro que los acontecimientos acababan de tomar. El hombre intentaba permanecer impávido, sin demostrar su propia perturbación ante la perversión de su propia familia; ante el dolor que le ocasionaba saber todas las privaciones que había sufrido Candy por la maldad de la que había sido objeto; ante la amputación de la que él mismo había sido víctima al habérsele arrebatado a su hermana; ante el horror de haberse enamorado de ella sin remedio sólo para enterarse que su amor no sólo le estaba prohibido, sino que era inmoral; ante la tristeza de que los celos irracionales producto de su amor, seguramente hubieran arruinado para siempre la amistad con Terry, al que consideraba su hermano, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia… No obstante ello, jamás hubiera estado preparado para enfrentar a esas dos damas y su particular don que les permitía leer a las personas más allá de cualquier máscara que intentaran utilizar.

Terminado su relato, que en algún punto terminó incluyendo algunos pormenores del corto compromiso y la intervención de Terry como tercero en discordia, la señorita Pony, con su dulce semblante, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de su gabinete con una pequeña llave. De allí extrajo una botella y tres vasos. Volviendo adonde su compañera e invitado aguardaban extrañados ante la inesperada actitud, sirvió una generosa ración del rosado líquido en cada copa y entregó una a cada uno, quedándose con la tercera.

\- Siempre guardo este vino para celebrar ocasiones especiales… - explicó observando por encima de los lentes a sus interlocutores. – Y hoy es una de ellas… - agregó con su simpleza característica.

\- Disculpe, señorita Pony – Albert se encontraba estupefacto con semejante declaración. – Con todo el respeto que usted me merece, no creo que haya nada que celebrar…

\- En eso se equivoca, hijo – intervino la Hermana María con una sonrisa, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería su amiga. – Hoy hay mucho que celebrar, sólo que tenemos que mirar los hechos con más profundidad para llegar a darnos cuenta de cuál es ese motivo.

\- Yo no… - el rubio se encontraba realmente azorado.

\- En primer lugar – una paciente señorita Pony comenzó a explicar, - debemos celebrar que por fin la verdad ha salido a la luz para poner cada cosa donde corresponde…

\- Pero… la verdad es tan terrible…

\- Quizás – continuó la anciana. – Pero la mentira era aberrante… Hoy la verdad, aunque dolorosa por el momento, ha reunido a dos hermanos. Y no se trata de dos hermanos cualesquiera, sino de dos personas excepcionales y dignas de admiración, que han logrado sobreponerse a reveses que la mayor parte de la gente no podría superar jamás y que sé que son capaces de levantarse juntos de esta nueva adversidad que se les puso enfrente.

\- Tal vez tenga razón, señorita Pony… Sin embargo… - la voz de Albert finalmente se quebró y sus ojos turquesa se aguaron, cual par de lagunas profundas. – No sé si algún día seré capaz de superar esto… ¿Cómo voy a hacer para devolverle a Candy todo lo que le quitaron? ¿Cómo voy a compensarle el daño que mi tía le causó? ¿Cómo…? – se interrumpió antes de poder pronunciar la próxima pregunta que venía a su mente.

\- Señor Albert… - esta vez fue turno de la hermana María de impartir un poco de su sabiduría. – Sin saber que era su hermana, desde el día en que la conoció usted mismo le ha devuelto muchísimas cosas. ¿Acaso no la ha adoptado? ¿No le ha dado una educación que ella jamás podría haber soñado? ¿No le brindó su amistad? Incluso se ha transformado, en muchos sentidos, en el hermano mayor que le arrebataron…

\- ¿Y todas las carencias por las que pasó antes? Ella no debió ser jamás sometida a las privaciones que tuvo que soportar…

\- En eso usted se equivoca… Es cierto que este hogar no es lujoso, pero a Candy no le ha faltado nada – lo reconvino la señorita Pony. – Quizás con humildad y con mucho sacrificio, pero nuestra niña ha tenido siempre un techo bajo el cual descansar, un vestido que ponerse y una cena caliente esperando por ella. Y así y todo, querido Albert, Candy ha sido una niña muy feliz…

\- No quise ofenderlas, perdonen… Es que… - ahora las lágrimas caían en libre raudal por las mejillas del rubio. – Es todo demasiado confuso… y no puedo perdonar la injusticia que se ha cometido… y…

\- Hable, hijo… Diga de una vez todo lo que está en su corazón, no se guarde nada – la hermana María veía con demasiada claridad lo que perturbaba al hombre.

\- No sé siquiera… - Albert escondió la cara entre las manos, en claro gesto de derrota – cómo haré para mirar a Candy nuevamente a la cara… No puedo hacerlo, a menos que consiga arrancar esto que siento en el corazón… - sollozó profundamente.

\- ¿Y qué es exactamente eso que cree que tiene que arrancar de su corazón? – insistió la religiosa.

\- Amor… - la respuesta fue apenas un murmullo avergonzado.

\- Hijo querido… - la señorita Pony lo observaba con su tierna indulgencia. - El amor, es sólo eso: amor. Un sentimiento, aunque seguramente el más maravilloso de todos. Pero el tipo de amor estará dado por cada uno de los significados que cada uno de nosotros quiera agregarle… Por eso podemos hablar del amor de un hombre y una mujer, el amor a Dios, a los hijos, a los amigos, a la naturaleza… el amor por un hermano o hermana – concluyó significativamente. - Pero, al fin y al cabo, no deja de tratarse del mismo sentimiento, matizado por nosotros mismos según nuestras necesidades, deseos o expectativas. Usted no debe dejar de amar a Candy, Albert… sino que debe volver a amarla como la amó antes de enamorarse de ella… ¿Puede entenderlo?

\- ¿Cómo es que se puede hacer semejante cosa, señorita Pony? – la angustia del rubio se estaba transformando en desesperación. – Yo no elegí enamorarme de Candy… simplemente sucedió… De haber sabido antes la verdad… jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza mirarla…

\- Pero las cosas no fueron así hijo. Y ahora está en usted remediar esta situación. Sé que ha sido capaz en algún tiempo de quererla como si fuera una hermana. Busque en su corazón… intente recuperar ese sentimiento.

\- Si tan solo pudiera… Pero…

\- Dígame, señor Albert – lo interrumpió la hermana María. - ¿Desde cuándo ama a Candy?

\- No lo sé – miró a la mujer dejando entrever cierto dejo de vergüenza ante la pregunta tan íntima. – Supongo que habrá sucedido en el tiempo en que cuidó de mí… cuando perdí la memoria…

\- Esa no fue la pregunta. Sé que en ese momento se enamoró de ella. Pero yo le estoy preguntando cuándo sintió que la "amaba" por primera vez – con su firme dulzura lo instó a reflexionar.

El hombre guardó silencio por unos instantes, intentando hacer memoria. Definitivamente, se había enamorado durante su período de amnesia. De eso no cabía ninguna duda. Sin embargo, al recobrar la memoria, pudo reconocer que el amor por Candy databa de mucho antes de eso. Haciendo un viaje hacia atrás en sus recuerdos pensó: _"Cuando me mudé a Londres y empecé a trabajar en el zoológico Blue River, sólo para cuidar de ella porque estaba tan triste por la muerte de Anthony… Ya la amaba... Pero no era el mismo sentimiento que tengo ahora… Era como una hija… o mi hermanita menor"._ Sonrió levemente al recordar que exactamente así la veía en ese momento, como si inconscientemente ya lo intuyera. Continuó remembrando: _"¿Cuando la adopté para rescatarla de ser enviada a México? Tampoco… Si no la hubiera amado en ese entonces… hubiera hecho otra cosa… Pero no dudé ante el pedido de los chicos… No era capaz de pensar en perderla o en que algo malo le pasara…"._ Ahora frunció el ceño, intentando buscar más atrás en su mente… hallar el momento exacto… _"¿Por qué no me conformé con rescatarla de río en Lakewood? ¿Por qué insistí en darle un medio para comunicarse conmigo en caso de que me necesitara? ¿Por qué todo el tiempo estuve pendiente de ella? Apenas la conocía… pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en mantenerla a salvo…"._ Entonces…

 _"- Pareces un extraterrestre – una chiquilla pecosa de apenas seis años lo observaba curiosa con la carita bañada en lágrimas de pena._

 _\- ¿Extraterrestre? – un Albert adolescente apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando._

 _– Eres varón pero usas pollera y tienes una pipa con un estómago – los ojos verdes como esmeraldas comenzaban a destellar de manera graciosa._

 _\- ¿Pollera? Esto es un kilt, la vestimenta típica de Escocia. Y esto es una gaita, nuestro instrumento musical – le explicó intentando no reír para no herir sus sentimientos, para luego comenzar a tocar el mentado instrumento a modo de demostración._

 _\- ¡Uy! Suena como si fueran…"._

\- ¡Caracoles arrastrándose! – Albert rió estruendosamente sobresaltando a las damas que aguardaban su respuesta. – ¡En ese mismo instante quedé prendado para siempre de ella! – exclamó sin dejar de reír, aunque con lágrimas aún en los ojos.

Cuando las mujeres comprendieron de qué se trataba, después de recordar que habían oído la historia del Príncipe de la Colina más de cien veces, también se hicieron eco de la risa del hombre.

\- ¿Puede verlo ahora, hijo? – la señorita Pony se limpiaba los ojos discretamente con un pañuelo. - Nuestra Candy siempre fue tan especial que, desde muy pequeña, siempre ha sido capaz de hacer que la gente la ame. Quizás ese encuentro y el amor instantáneo que surgió entre ustedes no fue casual, sino que Dios quiso que al fin los hermanos volvieran a reunirse… - la anciana dejó de luchar por mantener la compostura y se permitió dejar escapar una lágrima emocionada. – Aférrese a ese recuerdo, Albert. E intente encontrar en la Candy de hoy a esa niña… No es tan difícil, porque nunca ha dejado de serlo a pesar de todo – a través del escritorio, le tendió la mano al rubio con gesto maternal, que él aceptó de buen grado. – Y, sobre todo, recuerde que en ese mismo momento, comenzó a hacerse justicia y los hermanos se recuperaron el uno al otro.

\- Tiene tanta razón, señorita Pony – Albert tragó con algo de dificultad. – Espero poder lograrlo…

\- Lo hará, Albert. Sé que puede hacerlo. Lo único que le ruego es que no se pierdan nuevamente… esa sería la verdadera tragedia.

\- Entonces… - pensativamente, el rubio observó el vaso de vino que permanecía sin tocar frente a sus ojos – quizás deba reconocer que estaban en lo cierto – tomó la copa y la alzó hacia las mujeres que sonrieron aliviadas. – Sí hay un motivo para brindar hoy…

\- Y habrá muchísimos motivos más en el tiempo por venir. No lo dude, Albert – vaticinó con toda seguridad la hermana María, tomando su propio vaso y alzándolo.

\- Por la verdad y el reencuentro – anunció la señorita Pony.

\- Por la verdad y el reencuentro – respondieron los otros y apuraron la bebida, justo al tiempo en que el teléfono comenzaba a sonar, haciendo que la señorita Pony corriera a atender la llamada.

Un par de horas después de haber recibido la llamada de Terry anunciando el retorno de Candy y luego de haber recordado junto a las mujeres las mil y un trapisondas de la hija favorita del Hogar de Pony, Albert salía de la casa que había dado albergue y amor desinteresado a su hermana, con un sentimiento de calma que no había logrado sentir en demasiado tiempo. Para hacer honor a la nueva vida que debía comenzar a abrazar de inmediato y para dejarse embeber de los nuevos (o viejos) sentimientos que comenzaban a aflorar en su corazón, se tomó un momento para ascender a la Colina de Pony y refugiarse bajo los grandes brazos del Padre Árbol. Desde ese lugar sagrado para su pequeña, juró solemnemente que jamás se alejaría de ella y que, a como diera lugar, la recompensaría y "se" recompensaría a sí mismo por todo lo que les habían arrebatado.

Sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer y eso era poner al tanto a Annie acerca del próximo arribo de Candy. Quería ser él quien diera parte a la morena de los acontecimientos recientes para que tuviera tiempo suficiente de asimilar las novedades y así, estuviera lista para contener a la rubia en caso de necesidad. Por otro lado, también juzgó conveniente ponerla sobre aviso acerca de la llegada de Archie a Lakewood. Sabía que quizás la noticia no fuera recibida con agrado, pero su trabajo, había decidido, sería convencerla de que, si era necesario soportar un incómodo encuentro con su sobrino, lo hiciera sólo en pos del bienestar de Candy.

Con esta resolución, Albert descendió de la colina de Pony y, montándose en su automóvil, se dirigió rumbo a la mansión Britter sin dudarlo por un segundo más.

* * *

Terry tuvo que luchar por un buen rato para volver a la realidad. Se apoyó sobre el antebrazo para aliviar a Candy del peso de su cuerpo y se obligó a abrir los ojos. Los rizos satinados de su pecosa estaban desparramados sobre la almohada, exactamente como él tantas veces había imaginado que estarían algún día, y su mano… sostenía la de ella…

Con una sensación que era en parte de júbilo, en parte de admiración temerosa, miró a la mujer que acababa de enviarlo a una altura de deseo desconocida y a una profundidad de satisfacción que sólo podía denominarse como celestial. Ella abrió los ojos, permitiéndole hundirse en la profundidad oceánica de sus esmeraldas, y él trató de sonreírle, de decirle nuevamente que la amaba, pero tenía el pecho oprimido de emoción y se le había formado un extraño nudo en la garganta al ver las manos de ambos entrelazadas sobre la almohada. Jamás había sostenido la mano de una mujer en un momento como ese… y tampoco sabía en qué momento exacto había sucedido. Sólo sabía que con su Candy, no podría haber sido de otra manera. La unión que acababan de experimentar había sido tan perfecta, tan sublime, tan única, tan especial, que sólo podía superarse mediante un gesto que demostrara a las claras lo espiritual que había sido ese encuentro… Y esas manos entrelazadas simbolizaban justamente eso…

Candy sintió que le apretaba la mano y percibió instintivamente qué era aquello a lo que el hombre estaba mirando con una extraña expresión de ternura en su apuesto rostro. Aún débil a causa de la pasión compartida, le costó un esfuerzo apartar la mano libre de la nuca de Terry y colocarla en la almohada, junto a su cara, donde él pudiera alcanzarla también. Los largos y refinados dedos de su prometido se deslizaron sobre la palma para luego entrelazarse con los suyos con fuerza.

Terry inclinó la cabeza y la besó en los ojos, en las mejillas, en la nariz pecosa, en los labios… los cuerpos unidos, las manos entrelazadas, las almas en profunda comunión, los corazones palpitando uno contra otro al unísono. Él cerró los ojos, tragó con fuerza y volvió a intentar decirle lo que sentía, de explicarle que ignoraba que existieran sentimientos como esos, que jamás hubiera creído posible que su amor por ella fuera capaz de ser aún mayor y multiplicarse hasta el infinito… tal y como acababa de comprobar en ese precioso instante. Pero sus emociones todavía estaban en carne viva y él, todavía sin aliento. La vida, tal y como la conocía, había cambiado para siempre, así que sólo atinó a decir en un murmullo entrecortado:

\- Gracias…

Sin necesidad de mayores explicaciones, Candy fue capaz de entenderlo y él supo que ella había comprendido. Las esmeraldas hablaron por ella, también su suave sonrisa, así como el leve temblor que volvió a sacudir el pequeño cuerpo debajo del hombre, al reconocer, exactamente igual que él, que este era el comienzo de una nueva vida juntos y que esta vez lucharían contra viento y marea para sortear cualquier obstáculo, sólo porque, al igual que sus cuerpos ahora exhaustos, sus corazones se encontraban entrelazados en un vínculo indestructible.

Con un beso suave y posesivo a la vez, Terry rodeó a la mujer, envolviéndola y abrigándola en la calidez de sus brazos, para acostarse junto a ella, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo y acomodando su rubia cabeza sobre su pecho. Por unos cuantos minutos, que bien podrían haber sido horas o solamente segundos, los recién estrenados amantes permanecieron abrazados y en silencio, disfrutando del sublime goce que esa intimidad que acababan de descubrir les proporcionaba.

\- ¿Estás bien, Pecas? – Terry le preguntó con voz queda, acariciando lentamente el hueco de la cintura de la mujer.

\- Ajá… - fue el susurro que obtuvo en respuesta por parte de la pecosa que desde hacía rato no dejaba de dibujar círculos imaginarios con el índice justo en medio de su pecho.

\- ¿Te lastimé mucho? – su tono dejó entrever la preocupación que súbitamente se le hizo presente al recordar que quizás no hubiera sido del todo placentero para ella, por tratarse de la primera vez… aunque, por otro lado, ese pensamiento lo colmara de la más plena de las satisfacciones.

\- Estoy bien, mi amor – le confirmó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho del hombre y apoyando su cabeza sobre ellos para mirarlo con una sonrisa tan feliz como tranquilizadora. Él le devolvió el gesto por un momento, pero otro nuevo pensamiento hizo que volviera a fruncir el ceño. - ¿Qué pasa ahora, Terry? – le preguntó extrañada con el repentino cambio de semblante.

\- Pensaba que quizás… - comenzó a intentar explicarse mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con los nudillos – no fue lo correcto… En realidad, yo… debería haber frenado esto antes de… - cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, con expresión culpable. No podía dejar de recriminarse a sí mismo por su propia debilidad al no poder poner un límite a su pasión desaforada. La amaba más allá de cualquier cosa, pero en su mente conmocionada, eso no era excusa suficiente para perdonarse el hecho de haberle arrebatado la virginidad sin contar aún con el derecho suficiente para hacerlo.

\- ¿Te arrepientes entonces? – los pensamientos de Candy estaban muy lejos de ser los que en ese instante estaban corroyendo a Terry por dentro y mucho más lejos se encontraban de las normas dictadas por la sociedad acerca de la moralidad y lo que debían ser las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres. Para ella, el momento vivido hacía instantes había sido lo más mágico y puro que pudiera existir en el universo, la más elevada demostración del amor que tenían el uno por el otro. Pero la expresión contrita del hombre la llevó indefectible a pensar que quizás él no lo hubiera sentido de la misma manera y esa percepción la llenó de una angustia inexpresable.

\- Ni por un momento, amor – Terry abrió los ojos inmediatamente al notar la vocecita temblorosa con que la rubia había enunciado la pregunta. La abrazó con fuerza al darse cuenta de que ella no estaba comprendiendo realmente a lo que se refería. – Hacerte el amor fue… lo mejor que pude haber hecho en mi vida y jamás – le tomó el rostro que ella había escondido en su pecho y la obligó a mirarlo – jamás voy a arrepentirme de eso.

\- Entonces… - la rubia lo observaba confundida.

\- Sólo digo que debería haber esperado un poco más… hasta que estuviéramos casados… y no…

\- Terry… - la mujer interrumpió la explicación acariciando los labios del hombre con sus dedos. – Te amo y para mí esa es razón y justificativo más que suficiente. No me hace falta un acta de matrimonio para saber que te amo, que me amas y mucho menos para saber que nuestro amor es tan pero tan grande que Dios nos bendice más allá de cualquier convención social. Y además – le dedicó una mirada cargada de picardía al notar que él se relajaba un poco al escucharla - ¿no eres acaso el gran rebelde del Real Colegio San Pablo, ese que disfruta saltándose todas las normas establecidas?

\- Sí… - respondió sugestivamente entrando en el juego y sonriendo a su vez. – Y he tenido la desgracia de enamorarme completamente de la otra gran rebelde… Dios… - alzó los ojos al cielo, como si buscara redención – estamos perdidos…

\- Así que es una desgracia el haberte enamorado de mí… - Candy, fingiéndose ofendida por el comentario, se cubrió con las sábanas e hizo el intento de abandonar la cama.

\- Sí… y ahora pagarás las consecuencias – la amenazó Terry con malicia consiguiendo tomarla de la muñeca con sorprendente rapidez para luego atraerla nuevamente al lecho de un tirón.

\- Ouch… - gruñó la rubia en cuanto sus posaderas cayeron violentamente sobre el colchón a la vez que percibía por primera vez cierta incomodidad en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

\- Estás dolorida – la acusó Terry abandonando el ánimo juguetón y poniéndose serio de repente. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te pregunté, Candy?

\- Es sólo una molestia, Terry – se apretó más entre las sábanas que la envolvían cuando se dio cuenta de que él tenía toda la intención de revisarla. – Si tengo que ser sincera, creo que me duele más el penoso aterrizaje que hice cuando llegaste – rió nerviosamente.

\- ¿Segura? – la interpeló nuevamente, pero ya un brillo travieso se abría paso en los zafiros, justo después de que ella hubiera asentido con total sinceridad. – Está bien… lo que me preocupa es que mi Tarzán Pecosa está perdiendo los reflejos – se mofó haciendo referencia a la caída de la que ella acababa de hacer mención. – Evidentemente no hay buenos árboles en Chicago en los que puedas practicar ¿o me equivoco?

\- ¡Fue por tu culpa! – se defendió inmediatamente. - ¡Al menos hubieras tenido la delicadeza de anunciarte!

\- ¿Y privarme del placer de verte hacer malabares casi sin ropa? – alzó una ceja con divertido sarcasmo. – Evidentemente no me conoces, mona pecosa – se inclinó sobre ella dejándola acorralada entre el colchón y su cuerpo. – No sabes la cantidad de veces que te desnudé con el pensamiento en el hospital, preciosa – murmuró sensualmente cerca de sus labios, logrando que la joven se sonrojara y estremeciera al mismo tiempo. - ¿Crees que iba a perder la oportunidad de deleitarme con tu belleza cuando te encontré así? – le mordió suavemente el labio inferior. – Además… si mal no recuerdo… me lo debías…

\- ¿Qué te debía? – jadeó ya entrando el un estado de excitada confusión.

\- ¿Ahora vas a decirme que no recuerdas aquella mañana en el hospital? Pude sentir ese par de ojazos verdes taladrándome la espalda y más allá durante todo el tiempo que duró el baño, enfermera Andley – sus palabras habían dado en el blanco. Terry dibujó su sonrisa más arrebatadora al ver que el rostro Candy se volvía escarlata y las esmeraldas comenzaban a lanzar llamas enfurecidas. Pero, antes de que pudiera decir media palabra, se abalanzó sobre la boca de ella para darle un beso que la dejó sin aliento y sin más ganas de pelear.

\- ¿Adonde vas? – le preguntó aún abrumada por el calor del beso que acababa de recibir, cuando, sin previo aviso, Terry se levantó de la cama.

\- Mmm… - se estiró y se desperezó cuan largo era y completamente desnudo frente al par de esmeraldas que se abrieron como platos al ver el espectáculo de erótico desenfado frente a ellos. – Ya vengo… Acabo de recordar algo – anunció con gesto enigmático y se encerró en el baño.

Candy no salía de su estado de perplejidad. Adoraba ver el cuerpo desnudo de Terry, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda, pero todavía no lograba deshacerse de la vergüenza que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que tenía oportunidad de observarlo. Sin embargo, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para resolver su dilema porque, a los pocos minutos, el hombre se asomó desde la puerta del baño.

\- ¿Vienes? – le preguntó sonriente.

\- ¿Qué? – la pregunta de él hizo que se cubriera aún más con las sábanas. Sumado a eso, terminó por darse cuenta justo en ese momento que el ruido que había empezado a escuchar, no era ni más ni menos que el sonido del agua llenando la bañera.

\- Que vengas… ya está listo el baño – le anunció con total tranquilidad para luego romper en carcajadas a ver que la rubia se cubría con la sábana hasta la cabeza.

\- Báñate tú… yo iré después – casi le rogó desde su recién improvisado refugio.

\- Vamos, amor… - Terry se sentó junto a ella en la cama y le quitó la sábana del rostro, peleando apenas con el agarre de ella. – Lo preparé para ti…

\- Gracias… pero… no puedo… - intentó volver a esconderse pero la mano de él la detuvo.

\- Bueno, está bien… - Terry estaba maravillado de descubrir que la mujer espléndida que hacía no más de una hora se había transformado en una diosa entre sus brazos, de repente, volvía a ser una chiquilla tímida y renuente. Este nuevo descubrimiento, no hacía más que excitarlo sobremanera y, lejos de amilanarse, decidió cambiar de táctica. – Iré solo, entonces… Pero antes… ¿me das otro beso? – le pidió adoptando un halo de inocencia que la rubia no pudo resistir.

Aprovechando el silencioso asentimiento, el actor comenzó un beso suave e inocente pero que, con el correr de los segundos, comenzó a volverse más intenso y exigente. Como el gran experto que era y conociendo todas y cada una de las debilidades de su prometida, no tardó demasiado en derribar sus defensas. Pronto, y sin que ella pudiera siquiera darse cuenta, Terry había conseguido despojarla completamente de las sábanas que la resguardaban y las había arrojado lo más lejos posible de su alcance.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – chilló Candy al encontrarse con que el hombre la había alzado en brazos como si no pesara nada.

\- ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo, Pecas? – se carcajeó sin ningún tipo de compasión y, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas, berrinches y pataleos, la llevó exactamente hacia donde quería tenerla.

\- ¡Te aprovechaste de mi! – le gritó la rubia entre enojada y risueña cuando llegaron junto a la tina.

\- Por supuesto… y no te quejaste mientras lo hacía – le besó la punta de la nariz y, sin dejarle más derecho a réplicas, la sentó directamente en el agua tibia y perfumada para luego meterse con ella y sentarse a sus espaldas. – Esta vez me toca a mi – le susurró al oído, consiguiendo que la piel de la mujer se erizara completamente desde la nuca hasta los pies con morbosa expectativa.

* * *

Era mediodía. Hacía poco más de dos horas que un hombre de sobretodo gris, sombrero de última moda y bufanda que apenas dejaba al descubierto sus ojos ambarinos muy similares a los de un gato, se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque justo frente al edificio Magnolia. Aparentaba estar inmerso en la lectura del periódico entre sus manos, pero un buen observador hubiera advertido de inmediato que no había pasado una sola página desde que hubiera ocupado el asiento. Lejos de ello, su mirada viajaba constantemente entre un par de ventanas abiertas del primer piso y la puerta del edificio, sin perder ni por un segundo su objetivo. Muy temprano en la mañana había montado guardia frente al Hospital Santa Juana, pero luego de un buen tiempo de espera infructuosa, y sin noticias de la enfermera rubia, decidió hacer un par de investigaciones discretas, sólo para enterarse que había estado perdido su tiempo: la enfermera Andley había sido desvinculada del nosocomio unos días antes. Sólo para probar suerte, se dirigió sin demasiadas esperanzas a su domicilio y, para su fortuna, las ventanas del apartamento se encontraban abiertas. Ella estaba allí. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que saliera o diera alguna señal de sus planes futuros.

\- Si por mi fuera, ya mismo estaría ahí dentro haciéndole pagar a la muy maldita hasta por haber nacido – murmuró entre dientes, ya fastidiado por el frío persistente que le calaba hasta los huesos y por lo decepcionante de su espera. – No entiendo por qué tienes que ser tan detallista, hermanita… - continuó con su diatriba. – Pero si quieres seguir jugando a los detectives, a partir de mañana tú te sentarás aquí y yo me quedaré calentito en casa esperando las novedades.

La revelación de la tía abuela Elroy acerca de la verdadera identidad de Candy, había echado por tierra todos los planes de venganza de los hermanos Leagan. Neil no olvidaría en su vida el rostro desencajado de Eliza mientras lo ponía al tanto de la situación.

\- ¿Puedes creerlo, Neil? – gritaba furiosa, tirando y destrozando con rabia todo cuanto encontraba en su habitación. – Esa hospiciana sucia y ordinaria es la legítima heredera de la fortuna Andley. ¡Ella! ¡Maldita!

\- Un vagabundo y una hospiciana bastarda, cabezas de la familia Andley… - reflexionó el pelirrojo con un evidente dejo de repugnancia en su tono. – Es el colmo de la decadencia…

\- Al menos William ha contado con la educación suficiente como para ocupar ese puesto… ¡pero jamás perdonaré a esa perra! ¡Voy a destruirla así se me vaya la vida en eso, Neil! ¡Te lo juro! No voy a parar hasta verla arrastrándose… o mejor aún… muerta después de un largo sufrimiento…

\- Si quieres, puedo ocuparme ya mismo, hermanita. Ya sabes que… - se ofreció inmediatamente.

\- Eso es lo peor de todo, Neil… No puede ser "ya mismo" – bufó Eliza contrariada.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no confías…?

\- No seas idiota, Neil. William no es ningún estúpido y eso me consta. Seguramente está esperando que hagamos algo y tendrá muy bien vigilada a su nueva hermanita.

\- ¿Y qué le haría esperar que hiciéramos algo?

\- No sé como, pero sabe que nosotros estuvimos detrás de la nota del periódico. Ayer, después de todo el escándalo, y antes de partir hacia Lakewood, me lo dijo y me amenazó prácticamente de muerte si a su mocosa le llega a pasar algo. Tenemos que esperar y tener cuidado, Neil.

De esa manera, había quedado decidido que no urdirían ningún plan hasta que no hubiera pasado un tiempo prudencial. Pero, entretanto, deberían estar muy atentos a cualquier movimiento que hiciera la hospiciana a fines de contar con toda la información necesaria para planificar todo a la perfección y poner manos a la obra. Esta vez, todo sería ejecutado sin errores…

Una aparición cubierta con un abrigo escarlata bajó corriendo las escaleras del edificio Magnolia. La abundante cabellera rubia y ondulada caía libremente sobre sus hombros y se abría paso hasta la diminuta cintura, haciéndola lucir como una sensual amazona.

\- Sí que eres bonita, hospiciana salvaje – bajo la bufanda, dibujó una sonrisa siniestra. – Lástima que lo que no me diste por las buenas, dentro de poco tengas que dármelo por las malas…

Neil se puso de pie, abandonando su puesto de observación, dispuesto a seguirla. Candy se volvió hacia la puerta del edificio y, después de gritar alegremente algo que no pudo escuchar, salió corriendo como una niña, riendo a carcajadas.

\- Tan bonita y tan salvaje… - iba a comenzar a ir tas sus pasos, cuando la aparición en escena de un sujeto inesperado hizo que se le cortara la respiración y se pusiera lívido de rabia. – Maldito Grandchester… - estrujó el periódico que tenía entre las manos con expresión furiosa, al ver que Terry, también riendo como un adolescente, bajaba los escalones corriendo y, a grandes zancadas, no tardaba en atrapar a la rubia fugitiva que, lejos de resistirse, dejó que la alzara en brazos y la besara de una manera tan pasional, que las entrañas del pelirrojo se retorcieron de envidia. – Disfrútala ahora, bastardo inglés… porque después de que ponga mis manos en ella, no te quedarán agallas ni para mirarla – le juró y se giró sobre sus talones en el momento en que el actor, totalmente ajeno a la amenaza, depositaba a su prometida en el asiento de su automóvil.

* * *

Totalmente abstraídos del resto del planeta, que parecía haberse detenido sólo para ellos dos, Candy y Terry disfrutaban de la magnífica vista panorámica del Lago Michigan que les ofrecían las terrazas del Café Brauer. Ubicado justo a la entrada del zoológico del Lincoln Park, el edificio construido con un elegante estilo campestre y ubicado en una locación incomparablemente bella y rodeada de naturaleza, le brindaba a la joven pareja la privacidad que estaban buscando.

Después del extremadamente placentero baño que habían disfrutado y, visto y considerando que ninguno de los dos había desayunado apropiadamente, Terry había sugerido salir a almorzar. Candy, con su entusiasmo habitual, no había dudado en aceptar la propuesta y de inmediato tuvo la idea de ir a ese lugar que, de paso, les daría la posibilidad de recorrer el zoológico y parques adyacentes. Al cabo de varias bromas del hombre respecto al apetito voraz de la chica, Candy salió corriendo de improviso del apartamento, declarando alegremente que prefería irse sola a comer antes que seguir soportando la convivencia con un mocoso inglés engreído, tacaño y con pésimo carácter. No teniendo más alternativa, el actor salió disparado en su busca y, cuando pudo alcanzarla, la obligó a perdonarlo a fuerza de besos y caricias en plena calle.

\- Un penique por sus pensamientos, mi bella dama… - preguntó Terry con suavidad, atravesado sobre una banca y con la cabeza descansando sobre el regazo de Candy, al notar que ella observaba el horizonte con la mirada perdida y acariciaba distraídamente sus cabellos castaños.

\- No estoy segura de lo que estoy pensando… - le sonrió bajando la vista para observar los azules zafiros del hombre. – Y si te lo digo, seguramente me dirás que estoy loca…

\- No lo creo… estoy tan loco por ti que sería injusto acusarte por padecer el mismo tipo de mal – tomó la mano de ella que ahora le acariciaba el cuello y la besó levemente. – Anda, dime qué pasa…

\- Estaba pensando que, como después de mañana no volveré a Chicago por algún tiempo, creo que lo mejor sería… - respiró profundamente antes de continuar – ir a hablar con la tía abuela.

\- No me parece una locura, para nada, Pecas – le apretó la mano que aún no había soltado para infundirle confianza. – Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo… y, si me preguntas, cuanto antes lo hagas, mejor.

\- Gracias, Terry – le dijo con total sinceridad. – De todas maneras, aún no lo decido del todo… Me da miedo lo que pueda pasar… lo que pueda llegar a decirme…

\- Entiendo. Pero sigo creyendo que debes hablar con ella. Seguramente no te diga ni la mitad de lo que sabe… Pero aquí lo importante no es lo que ella diga, sino que tú seas capaz de enfrentarla. Después de todo, tú no tienes por qué tener miedo o esconderte… sino todo lo contrario.

\- Es cierto… Aún así…

\- No tienes que decidirlo en este mismo momento, Pecas. Pero, si de algo te sirve, no irás sola. Yo mismo te llevaré a verla y puedo estar presente en la conversación o esperarte afuera… lo que creas necesario en el momento, no tienes más que decírmelo.

\- Está bien… más tarde te digo entonces. ¿Hoy ya te dije que te amo?

\- Mmm… no lo suficiente…

\- Te amo – rió ante la cara de niño caprichoso y los fingidos pucheros que le dirigía.

\- No sé si creerte… - Terry se incorporó, sentándose a su lado. Como respuesta, Candy le dio un tímido beso en los labios.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Prefiero los que me das en el apartamento – le respondió con expresión resignada. – Pero nos podrían llevar presos por atentar contra la moral… Así que tendré que conformarme… Por ahora… - fingió acomodarle un rizo detrás de la oreja, pero la mano trazó un recorrido descendente por la mejilla, el cuello, el pecho… terminó poniéndose de pie y riéndose a carcajadas al ver el rostro encendido en llamas de la pecosa. – Vamos, Pecas – le tironeó de la mano para que también se levantara.

\- ¿Adonde? – lo cuestionó con desconfianza.

\- ¿No dijiste que estabas con ganas de visitar parientes? Entonces, mientras decides si vas a ver o no a la vieja gárgola, podemos ir adelantando e ir a ver a los monos.

\- ¡Eres un…! – se zafó rápidamente del agarre de la mano del actor y, antes de llegar a decir el improperio que se le acababa de venir a la mente, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar con paso furioso hasta la salida.

\- ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! – Terry la atrapó enseguida, abrazándole la cintura desde atrás, tratando por todos los medios dejar de reír.

\- No pienso perdonarte esta vez, Terruce – declaró convencida, esquivando los besos en el cuello que él intentaba darle. – Esta vez me hiciste enojar y mucho – mintió con todo descaro, ya que no estaba enojada en lo más mínimo, aunque él no podía saberlo y ella aprovechó la ocasión para cobrarse una pequeña venganza.

\- Vamos, preciosa… mi amor… mi pequeña pecosa… no seas tan mala… fue una broma inocente - intentó ablandarla utilizando la sucia técnica de los elogios. - ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa para pedirte disculpas? – susurrándole sugestivamente al oído, volvió a insistir, dado que ella no parecía ceder.

\- No quiero tus disculpas. Mejor llévame a casa de mis parientes y… ¡procura comprar suficientes bananas para todos! – volvió a escaparse de sus brazos y riendo a todo pulmón, salió corriendo camino al zoológico.

\- ¡Te haré pagar por eso, bruja pecosa! – protestó Terry divertido, para luego ir tras ella.

Parecía como si los días del Real Colegio San Pablo hubieran regresado. Recorriendo perezosamente los senderos entre las jaulas de los animales, actor y enfermera sentían que se habían transportado mágicamente al Blue River en Inglaterra. Por largas horas, conversaron, rieron, recordaron, se gastaron bromas, se ofendieron, se pelearon y se reconciliaron cientos de veces.

Promediando la tarde y justo cuando el frío invernal, que les había dado una tregua durante todo el día, comenzaba a hacerse presente nuevamente, los enamorados estaban llegando al final de su paseo.

\- ¿Sabes algo, Pecas? – preguntó Terry rodeando el hombro de Candy para resguardarla del viento. – Hay alguien que debería saber antes que nadie acerca de nosotros…

\- ¿Quién?

\- La enfermera sargento, por supuesto.

\- ¿La enfermera O'Malley dices? – le preguntó sorprendida. Sabía que la mujer estaba al tanto de varias cosas de su relación, pero le extrañó que Terry le hubiera tomado tanto aprecio.

\- No llegué a contarte todo lo que pasó desde que llegué al hospital, Pecas. Pero el punto es que Meagan ha sido… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Nuestra principal patrocinadora?

\- Siempre me pareció que ella sabía bastante… - reflexionó la rubia recordando. – Pero pensé que quizás se trataba de una casamentera por naturaleza… - lo miró con aire de reproche.

\- ¡Vamos, Pecas! No te enojes… Creo que tienes razón… al menos en nuestro caso, asumió voluntariamente el rol de casamentera… y no lo hizo tan mal, ¿no crees? – le guiño un ojo. – Vayamos a hacerle una visita antes de volver a casa, ¿si? Se alegrará muchísimo con las novedades.

\- Pero a esta hora debe estar en el hospital…

\- No. Retomó el turno de la noche en cuanto me dieron el alta – le informó con total convicción.

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? – le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Celosa? – Terry alzó una ceja divertido ante la actitud enfurruñada de su prometida.

\- Ni un poco – respondió con altanería, provocando que el hombre, apenas soltando una risita, la abrazara más fuerte.

\- Haces bien en no estar celosa, amor. Lo sé porque Meagan cambió el turno contigo para que… bueno… tú y Sussanah no tuvieran demasiada oportunidad de encontrarse… - dijo lo último en voz baja, rogando por que no se armara una nueva discusión al respecto.

\- Oh… - fue el único sonido que emitió Candy en respuesta.

\- ¿Estás enfadada?

\- En lo absoluto. Ya te perdoné por todo… Sólo que, quizás me cuesta irme enterando de los detalles… - le explicó con cierta reticencia.

\- Entiendo, Pecas. Si no quieres que vayamos…

\- Está bien, Terry. En definitiva, ella nos ha ayudado – finalmente sonrió, dejando de lado la incomodidad que la había invadido por unos momentos.

\- Eres un sol, Pecas – el actor respiró aliviado. En ese instante, llegaron junto al automóvil que habían dejado aparcado bajo una gran arboleda. Así que, antes de ayudarla a subirse, se dio el gusto de besarla largamente con la "excusa" de agradecerle por no haberse enojado demasiado.

* * *

La enfermera O'Malley residía en una zona bastante precaria en los suburbios de Chicago. De todas maneras, y acorde con su carácter obsesivo y pulcro, su casa, aunque pequeña y humilde, era la única en todo el barrio que estaba impecablemente pintada de blanco, con la nieve perfectamente apilada a los costados del sendero de entrada y un par macetas con flores de estación adornando con tímidas notas de color las ventanas vestidas con cortinas rosadas.

A segundos de haber llamado a la puerta, la voz cascada y malhumorada de la mujer se dejó oír:

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Meagan… soy Terry – anunció el actor con un tono que parecía que estaba siendo víctima de una gran depresión o un inminente infarto. Sin embargo, reía por lo bajo mientras, con un gesto, le indicaba a Candy que guardara silencio, a pesar de la mirada de reproche que la pecosa le estaba dirigiendo.

\- ¿Terry Grandchester? – gritó la mujer.

\- Sí, Meagan… Debo hablar usted… - continuó con la misma voz quejumbrosa, esta vez, producto del pellizco que su prometida acababa de propinarle en el brazo.

\- Ahora voy… Dame un momento…

Terry aprovechó la oportunidad para parar a Candy de cara a la puerta y la abrazó desde atrás apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro.

\- Si la fregaste de nuevo y la novata te envió a asarte en el infierno, muchacho, te juro que esta vez yo misma… - el regaño de la mujer mayor se diluyó en el aire en cuanto abrió la puerta y se encontró con la escena digna de ser inmortalizada en un cuadro. - ¡Oh, Dios Santo! – exclamó emocionada hasta las lágrimas al ver a la joven más bella y radiante que nunca y a su enamorado, tan guapo como siempre y con una cara de embobado que daban ganas de golpearlo para sacarlo del trance.

\- Decía que usted misma ¿qué?, Meagan… - Terry le sonrió burlón.

\- Que yo misma me encargaría de que llegaras al destino al que Candy te había mandado – le respondió sin miramientos. – Ahora pasen o van a congelarse… - los invitó con su habitual "cordialidad".

\- No queremos molestar, enfermera O'Malley. Sólo veníamos a contarle…

\- Y pueden contarme lo que quieran tomando una taza de té conmigo antes de que tenga que ir al hospital, novata – la interrumpió con su brutalidad característica, pero con una sonrisa tan alegre en el rostro que ninguno de los dos se animó a negarse nuevamente. – Después de todo lo que me han hecho sufrir con sus idas y venidas – continuó la mujer una vez que los hizo tomar asiento en la humilde sala de estar y les servía lo prometido – veo que por fin se les acomodaron las ideas.

\- Eso parece. Y por eso quisimos venir a darle las gracias, Meagan. Si no hubiera sido por usted, seguramente hoy no estaríamos aquí – dijo Terry.

\- ¡Tonterías, muchacho! No hay nada que agradecer. Sabes que de alguna manera, a los ojos de esta vieja, verlos a ustedes dos juntos, es como presenciar una extraña forma de justicia divina.

\- ¿Justicia divina? – preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

\- Exactamente, novata. Pero es una historia muy larga… que ya le prometí a Terry que les contaré cuando me inviten a su casa una vez que se hayan casado. Hablando de eso… ¿ya han decidido la fecha? – preguntó con entusiasmo.

\- No aún. Pasado mañana iré a casa en La Porte y Terry partirá hacia Nueva York – comenzó a explicar Candy. – Y recién volveremos a vernos dentro de un mes… por el estreno de la obra, ya sabe… - la rubia bajó la vista por un momento, producto de haber pensado por primera vez en lo larga que resultaría la inminente separación. La mujer mayor aprovechó la pequeña distracción y miró a Terry quien, con un gesto, le indicó que tenía un secreto que no podía decirle delante de su prometida.

\- Seguramente será para el receso de mitad de año, Meagan – el hombre cortó el silencio con tono despreocupado. – Así que le sugiero que vaya alistando sus mejores galas para esa fecha, porque, por supuesto, esperamos que esté presente.

\- Me ofendería que no me invitaran después de lo que me han hecho pasar, muchachito. Especialmente tú, con ese humor insoportable que traes siempre – lo retó de manera tan cómica que obligó a Candy a salir súbitamente de su estado de cavilación para lanzar una sonora carcajada.

\- ¿Qué tiene que decir acerca de mi humor, enfermera O'Malley? Si soy encantador… Candy le podrá decir que… - observó a su prometida que estaba roja a fuerza de intentar contener una segunda carcajada - ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? – le reclamó. Esta vez la carcajada de la rubia estalló y se transformó en una risa que parecía no tener fin. A los pocos segundos, la mujer mayor también se tentó y las dos mujeres se reían sin parar a sus expensas. – Ya… - pidió Terry algo fastidiado. – ¡Ahora la enfermera novata y la enfermera sargento se complotan para hacerme la vida imposible!

\- ¡Terry! – Candy inmediatamente abandonó las risas para reñirlo. - ¿Cómo vas a llamar a la enfermera O'Malley de esa forma?

\- Déjalo, novata – terció la mujer. – Ya sabía lo del apodo y hasta me ha gustado.

\- Eso no quiere decir que esté bien… - le respondió lanzándole una mirada seria a su prometido, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

\- Ya, querida – Meagan le llamó la atención con suavidad mientras le palmeaba cariñosamente la mano. - ¿No te parece que ya han peleado por demasiadas cosas como para hacerse problema por semejante tontería?

\- Tiene razón… - Candy le sonrió pidiéndole disculpas mudamente.

\- Así está mejor. Ahora, mis niños – la mujer cambió de tema abruptamente al observar que las agujas del reloj habían avanzado con demasiada velocidad – no quisiera ofenderlos, pero el deber me llama y debo prepararme para ir a trabajar.

\- Claro – Terry se puso inmediatamente de pie y le ofreció una galante mano a la rubia para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. – Meagan, nuevamente, gracias.

\- Gracias a ustedes, mi querido muchacho, por tener la deferencia de venir a contarme semejante noticia. Realmente, soy muy feliz por ustedes – declaró volviéndose hacia Candy y envolverla en un abrazo maternal que a ambas mujeres les resultó extrañamente reconfortante.

\- De verdad, Meagan – la rubia se sintió tan a gusto en ese abrazo, que decidió que lo correcto era llamarla por su nombre – me gustaría mucho que nos acompañe en nuestra boda y que venga a nuestra casa cuantas veces quiera.

\- Cuenta con eso, novata – le prometió con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su arrugado semblante. – Y tú, muchacho, cuida bien de esta joya – le advirtió antes de abrazarlo a él también.

\- Delo por hecho, Meagan.

* * *

Al regresar al apartamento, Candy había insistido firmemente en preparar ella misma la cena. Terry se había hecho cargo de cuidarla desde la noche anterior y la rubia quería retribuirlo con una buena comida, motivo por el cual el hombre, para no herir sus sentimientos, había terminado por ceder y, durante largo rato, centró toda su atención en repasar las líneas de Othelo.

\- ¡Listo! – anunció Candy con aire triunfal, interrumpiendo al actor en su lectura. – En una hora exactamente estaremos cenando.

\- Ajá… ¿y qué propones que hagamos hasta entonces? – le preguntó alzando la vista del libreto y con una sola idea en la mente al verla tan sensualmente encantadora con el cabello recogido en un improvisado rodete alto, descalza y con un mandil rosado sobre el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto.

\- Puedo ayudarte con la obra, si quieres – le sugirió con inocencia. Terry encontraba fascinante que la mujer no fuera capaz de darse cuenta de lo que era capaz de causarle con una sola sonrisa.

\- Si quieres… - estiró su brazo, invitándola a sentarse sobre su regazo y, como de costumbre, ella aceptó excitada como una niñita.

\- ¿Por dónde empezamos? – le preguntó tomando el libro.

\- Mmm… por aquí – el actor señaló el comienzo de un párrafo cualquiera. Sus planes no se encontraban ni remotamente cerca de los ensayos teatrales. – Léeme estas líneas… - le pidió.

\- _"A la explanada señores, a montar guardia"_. Pero, Terry… Othelo no aparece en esta escena – se detuvo al percatarse del detalle.

\- No importa… tengo que saber toda la obra… ya sabes… tú sigue leyendo, por favor…

\- _"Ved a este hombre que acaba de"…_ Terry, ¿qué haces? – se interrumpió por segunda vez ya que los labios del hombre se acababan de posar sobre su cuello descubierto.

\- Te estoy escuchando, Pecas… sigue… - la instó.

\- Bien… ¿Por dónde…? Ah, sí… _"Ved a este hombre que acaba de salir: es un"._ ¡Terry! – jadeó cuando el actor le tomó el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes al tiempo que le desataba el nudo superior del mandil.

\- Shhh… lee… - le susurró, enviándole escalofríos a todo el cuerpo y el mandil volaba al otro lado de la sala.

\- _"es un soldado capaz de dar órdenes"…_ \- intentó continuar pero una mano atrevida colándose por debajo de su falda para alcanzarle los muslos la hizo gemir. - ¿Vas a dejarme leer o no, Terruce? – le preguntó al fin, entre excitada y azorada.

\- No – el hombre le arrebató el libro y lo arrojó al suelo.

\- Pero la cena… - protestó nuevamente, aunque totalmente falta de convicción. La boca que volvía a atormentarle el cuello y los dedos que estaban desabotonando el frente de su vestido, definitivamente le estaban nublando el juicio.

\- Decidí que primero quiero comer el postre…

\- Pero…

\- Ya no hables y deja que te haga el amor, preciosa – le dijo roncamente y la hizo callar cubriendo la boca de ella con la suya, apagando cualquier tipo de protesta.

En cuestión de segundos, el vestido blanco estaba completamente abierto por el frente. Los labios del hombre comenzaron a vagar libre y lentamente por el cuello, los hombros, el pecho de Candy, quien ya temblaba de deseo. Al encontrar el sostén en su camino, la boca no se detuvo, sino que comenzó a besar y mordisquear suavemente a través de la delgada tela, consiguiendo que los sensibles pezones reaccionaran irguiéndose enhiestos ante la caricia y que, a su vez, la mujer arqueara la espalda en busca de un contacto aún mayor… del que Terry, deliberadamente, decidió privarla por un momento más…

Tomándola de la cintura, el joven se puso de pie, obligando a Candy a hacer lo mismo, quedando uno enfrentado al otro.

\- Quítate el vestido… - le murmuró al oído y, cuando ella comenzó a hacer lo que le pedía, se alejó un paso para observarla a placer. Al mismo tiempo, y para que no se sintiera intimidada, comenzó a hacer lo propio, deshaciéndose lentamente de la camisa.

Cuando la prenda cayó a sus pies, la rubia, aunque algo avergonzada por lo extraño que le resultaba desvestirse frente a él, descubrió perpleja que la nueva situación resultaba extrañamente excitante. La expresión de Terry y lo oscuros que se iban tornando sus zafiros con cada uno de sus movimientos, demostraban claramente el placer y el deseo que tomaban fuerza en su interior ante la simple contemplación de la escena. Y, el hecho de caer en la cuenta del influjo que era capaz de ocasionar sobre él, no hizo más que acrecentar la determinación de Candy de seguir adelante… Con dedos algo temblorosos, pero decida a continuar a pesar del sonrojo, la mujer deshizo el nudo de la enagua y, después de un breve instante de suspenso, soltó la prenda que, como un suave susurro, cayó encima del vestido. La mujer dio otro paso hacia atrás e hizo las ropas ya inútiles a un lado con un movimiento del pie. Volvió a observar al hombre, que se encontraba tenso, a la expectativa… ya olvidado por completo del tema de quitarse su propia ropa… y la llamarada azulina que despidieron sus ojos, la animó a proseguir. Llevó las pequeñas manos al frente del sostén y abrió los broches. Aún sosteniéndolo cerrado haciendo uso de uno de sus brazos, aflojó un bretel… luego el otro… con desesperante parsimonia.

\- Vas a matarme antes de que esto acabe… ¿lo sabes? – le dijo Terry, apretando la mandíbula con un tono que rayaba la desesperación.

Por respuesta, Candy le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa (que para él resultó endemoniadamente seductora) y liberó el agarre del corpiño, dejando los generosos senos rosados por fin al descubierto y llevando a Terry a soltar un gemido ronco y a apretar los puños a los costados, conteniendo por la fuerza el impulso de abalanzarse sobre ella.

Las manos de la mujer se deslizaron hasta alcanzar las cintas que sostenían las bragas a los lados. Tomó ambos listones a la vez pero, súbitamente abrumada por la presión de los zafiros atravesándola, bajó la vista algo indecisa. Quería seguir, pero…

\- Mírame – la orden fue tan determinante y cargada de pasión, que no pudo menos que obedecer. – Hazlo… - el hombre impartió la segunda orden en apenas un susurro, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Un fogonazo de deseo ardiente recorrió a Candy de punta a punta, erizándole la piel completa y, en un impulso, tiró de los lazos…

Terry hubiera querido tomarse más tiempo para contemplarla, tan bella, así desnuda, tan sensual, tan suya. Pero su propio cuerpo le reclamaba que de una vez acortara la distancia y así lo hizo, sin demorar un segundo más. De un solo paso, ya estaba sobre ella, tomándola posesivamente por la nuca y la cintura, besándola con una urgencia primitiva, como si quisiera arrebatarle el alma valiéndose sólo del poder de sus besos.

\- Eres tan hermosa… que debiera ser un pecado… - jadeó contra la boca que no dejaba de emitir leves gemidos y en un arrebato, apretó el agarre de su brazo sobre la leve cintura, levantando el cuerpo de Candy del piso. Refrenándose apenas lo suficiente para no golpearla, la llevó hacia la pared más cercana de la sala y la arrinconó contra ella. - ¿Ves lo que eres capaz de hacerme? – le preguntó en un febril murmullo, al tiempo que le besaba la piel sensible donde la oreja se une con el cuello y, con una mano guiaba la de ella sobre su excitación, por encima del pantalón que aún llevaba puesto.

No esperaba ninguna respuesta a su retórica, motivo por el cual no estaba preparado ni para las caricias que obtuvo ni para que ella, víctima de un ansia pasional e inconsciente de sentirse piel con piel junto a él, le llevara las manos al cinturón y se lo desabrochara en lo que dura un suspiro, liberándolo de la prisión de tela. Si ya el ardor de Terry era prácticamente insoportable para cualquier ser humano, el espontáneo acto de la pecosa, terminó por sacarlo de quicio. De manera brutal y desenfrenada, le besó los labios, el cuello, los pechos turgentes. Deslizó sus dedos en camino ascendente, acariciándole los muslos hasta alcanzar el centro de su femineidad y no se sorprendió al percibir que ya estaba más que lista para recibirlo. Sin embargo, se tomó el tiempo suficiente para buscar en ella una respuesta más profunda y, cuando un espasmo y un gemido agudo le anunciaron que sus caricias íntimas estaban llevando a Candy hacia la cúspide del placer, la alzó tomándola de las piernas y haciendo que le rodeara la cintura con ellas.

\- Dime que me amas, Candy – gimió contra la boca de la mujer cuando terminó de hundirse en su humedad, sintiendo que estallaría ante la cálida bienvenida del cuerpo que lo enloquecía.

\- Te amo, Terry – gimió ella a su vez, creyendo que los embates del hombre en su interior terminarían por matarla si no lograba liberar pronto toda la pasión con la que estaba ardiendo.

Besos… caricias febriles… arañazos inconscientes… gemidos… palabras inconexas… Los amantes ya estaban perdidos en un torbellino del que sólo se podía salir de una manera. Y juntos y entrelazados, cayeron al unísono en el abismo que cada una de sus mutuas entregas abría de par en par ante ellos.

* * *

Muchas horas más tarde, después de haber cenado e incluso después de haber disfrutado nuevamente de las mieles de la pasión, con los cuerpos satisfechos aunque exhaustos y a punto de dejarse abrigar por el sueño reparador, Candy recordó algo…

\- Mi amor… - lo llamó con voz adormilada.

\- Mmm… - le respondió de igual manera, acariciándole la espalda con suavidad.

\- ¿Vendrás conmigo mañana a ver a la tía abuela?

\- A verla a ella y hasta el fin del mundo si tú me lo pides… - sonrió a la oscuridad de la habitación.

\- Te amo, mocoso engreído… - suspiró y, sintiéndose segura en el refugio que su amor le proporcionaba, por fin cayó rendida.


	15. Capítulo 15

_ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escena de corte erótico. Si no es de su agrado, favor de abstenerse._

 _Explicaciones adicionales y respuestas que les debo, esta vez las encontrarán al final del capi!_

* * *

 _Dedicado a "mi" Stear de la vida real, con nuestra canción… esa que me acerca a vos y te hace bajar del cielo cada vez que te necesito. Te extraño, amigo… hoy, mañana, siempre…_

 _ **CAPÍTULO XV**_

 **"Shed a tear 'cause I'm missing you**  
 **I'm still alright to smile.**  
 **Girl, I think about you every day now.**  
 **Was a time when I wasn't sure,**  
 **but you set my mind at ease.**  
 **There is no doubt you're in my heart now.**  
 **Said woman take it slow**  
 **and it'll work itself out fine.**  
 **All we need is just a little patience.**  
 **Said sugar make it slow**  
 **And we'll come together fine.**  
 **All we need is just a little patience.**  
 **Patience...**

 **Sit here on the stairs**  
 **'Cause I'd rather be alone.**  
 **If I can't have you right now, I'll wait dear.**  
 **Sometimes, I get so tense,**  
 **but I can't speed up the time.**  
 **But you know, love, there's one more thing to consider.**  
 **Said woman take it slow:**  
 **Things will be just fine.**  
 **You and I'll just use a little patience.**  
 **Said, sugar, take the time**  
 **'Cause the lights are shining bright.**  
 **You and I've got what it takes to make it,**  
 **We won't fake it, never break it**  
 **'Cause I can't take it**

 **I've been walking these streets at night**  
 **Just trying to get it right.**  
 **It's hard to see with so many around.**  
 **You know I don't like being stuck in a crowd.**  
 **And the streets don't change but baby the name**  
 **I ain't got time for the game**  
 **'Cause I need you**  
 **well I need you**  
 **Oh, I need you**  
 **I need you**  
 **this time..."**

 **Guns N' Roses - Patience**

\- Buenos días, Señorita Andley. Bienvenida – el usualmente parco George Johnson recibió a Candy con lo que podía interpretarse como una cálida sonrisa. El administrador de la familia Andley se había percatado de su arribo a la mansión y se apresuró a recibirla antes de que cualquier otro empleado pudiera hacerlo. Al tener a la joven heredera frente a sus ojos, notó gratamente sorprendido que ya nada quedaba de la chiquilla desarrapada que hacía mucho tiempo había rescatado por orden de William. Lejos de eso, se presentaba ahora como toda una dama, y, con su impecable atuendo y peinado semi recogido, se asemejaba tanto a Rosemary, que el hombre hasta se sentía avergonzado por jamás haber advertido el parecido. Aunque, si alguna vez lo hubiera notado, jamás hubiera sido capaz de adivinar la verdadera relación entre ellas.

\- Buenos días, George – la rubia correspondió al saludo extendiendo hacia él sus manos que temblaban a causa de los nervios. El hombre mayor las aceptó formalmente pero, de manera discreta, les dio un ligero apretón a fines de infundir algo de confianza en la joven. – Imagino que ahora menos que nunca, podré convencerlo de que me llame por mi nombre, ¿verdad? – continuó agradecida con el gesto.

\- De ninguna manera, Señorita Andley – le respondió retornando a su habitual compostura. – Señor Grandchester, es un gusto verlo totalmente recuperado – soltó las manos de la joven y extendió el saludo al elegante caballero inglés que acompañaba a su empleadora.

\- Muchas gracias, señor Johnson – Terry hizo uso de toda su educación. – El gusto es mío.

\- Espero que mi visita no sea inoportuna, George. Lamento haber venido sin avisar – se disculpó Candy entrando al recibidor, seguida de cerca por su prometido.

\- Esta es su casa, señorita Andley – declaró George poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "su". Terry, que justo en ese instante volteó a verlo, fue capaz de detectar un breve destello en los ojos del hombre mayor, como si se tratara de una mezcla entre orgullo paternal, gran satisfacción y cierta complicidad. Inmediatamente, el actor decidió que le agradaba este hombre y que se podía confiar en él. – Por lo tanto, no debe rendir cuentas a nadie – en esta ocasión resaltó intencionadamente la última palabra y el joven tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, George – repuso Candy dubitativa, incapaz de percatarse de ninguno de los detalles. - ¿Podría decirme si la tía Elroy puede recibirme? – le consultó sintiendo que las rodillas le flaqueaban, pero dispuesta a dar por terminado el asunto cuanto antes.

\- Sí, claro. La señora Elroy justamente se encuentra en el estudio – le informó con suma eficiencia, pero no movió un músculo.

\- Ah… - murmuró Candy dubitativa y se quedó mirando a George, que parecía haber echado raíces en medio del salón. _"¿Es que no va a anunciarme con ella?"_ , se preguntaba.

\- Disculpe, señor Johnson – Terry salió al rescate del hombre al entender perfectamente de qué se trataba su actitud. – Candy, ven un segundo – tomándola por el codo, la apartó unos pasos para explicarle en voz baja. – Esta es "tu" casa. Y el señor Johnson no va a avisarle a tu tía sobre tu llegada para que no pueda negarse a recibirte. Es más, asumo que es justamente por eso que él mismo vino a recibirnos, ¿me explico? – la miró alzando una ceja.

\- Oh, claro… ¡que tonta! – al comprender, la rubia fue incapaz de contener una risita nerviosa. – Bien, entonces…

\- ¿Estás lista? – Terry se inclinó sobre ella y la observó profundamente a los ojos.

\- Eso… eso creo…

\- Si me necesitas, estaré esperándote aquí mismo, Pecas – le sonrió con ternura y le acomodó un rizo que se había escapado de su peinado, aprovechando la oportunidad para regalarle una suave caricia en la mejilla. – Levanta la cabeza y ve con la frente en alto. Aquí no eres tú la que tiene que pedir disculpas. Anda. Sé que puedes hacerlo – la instó completamente convencido, para luego darle un beso en la frente.

Ya era hora. Alentada por las palabras de Terry, Candy cuadró los hombros, alisó una arruga imaginaria de su chaqueta y, con la mayor firmeza de la que fue capaz, se dirigió hacia el estudio, consciente de que ambos hombres la seguían con la mirada, apoyándola incondicionalmente. Con dos discretos golpes en la elegante puerta, anunció su llegada.

\- Adelante – la voz severa y autoritaria de la matriarca de los Andley no tardó en darle el acceso. La rubia respiró profundamente y, cuando hubo liberado el aire, se adentró en la estancia.

\- Buenos días, tía Elroy – la saludó después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y se sintió orgullosa de sí misma porque su tono había sido claro y fuerte, sin delatar ni por un instante su vulnerabilidad.

\- Candice – la anciana, que se encontraba leyendo unos documentos y ni siquiera se había molestado en levantar la vista, se sobresaltó ante la inesperada aparición de su sobrina. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué nadie me avisó de tu llegada? – la interpeló palideciendo.

\- No consideré necesario molestar a ninguno de los empleados, tía – le respondió con naturalidad. – De todas maneras, yo conozco el camino y no es preciso echar mano de ciertas formalidades en mi propia casa, ¿verdad? – remató envalentonada, tomando asiento frente a la mujer, e imaginando que Terry bien podría aplaudirla si escuchara lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – ladró la matriarca con una evidente mueca de disgusto, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta.

\- Quiero escuchar lo que usted tenga que decirme, tía – la rubia, gratamente sorprendida por su propia entereza, continuaba hablando de manera calma, lo que, sin buscarlo, estaba consiguiendo ajar las defensas de su oponente.

\- Todo lo que tenía que decir, se lo expliqué a William y cuando él ya no quiso escucharme, se lo dije a Archibald. No veo por qué tenga que repetirte lo mismo a ti.

\- Tía Elroy… mi hermano y yo somos los principales afectados por las decisiones que usted tomó – declaró con firmeza. – Así que creo que merezco oír la verdad de su boca y no me iré hasta no encontrar lo que vine a buscar.

\- ¡William no es tu hermano! – estalló la mujer. – Serán hijos del mismo padre, pero mi sobrino ¡jamás será hermano de una pordiosera como tú!

\- Dejaremos que eso lo resuelva William – la rubia permanecía impávida ante la cólera de la mujer. – Y puede insultarme cuanto desee, tía. Eso no cambiará la realidad. Pero, cuando termine, sólo quiero que me responda una pregunta – le informó sin siquiera pestañear.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tanto quieres saber?

\- Es simple: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me hizo esto? ¿Por qué se lo hizo a William y a Rosemary y a Anthony y a los Cornwell?

\- ¡Porque de haber sabido a tiempo los planes de mi hermano, jamás le hubiera permitido enredarse con esa! ¡Porque jamás deberías haber nacido! Tu madre y tú eran una mancha en el buen nombre de nuestra familia. ¡Una vergüenza!

\- Pero arrebatar a una bebé recién nacida del seno de su familia e intentar asesinarla dejándola a la intemperie en plena tormenta invernal es un acto muy noble, ¿cierto? – Candy cerró fuertemente los ojos, intentando controlar el acceso de ira que estaba a punto de dominarla por completo. – Está bien, tía – dejó escapar un suspiro. – Entiendo que actuó movida por el odio. Pero lamentablemente, ninguna de las dos puede hacer nada por remediar lo que pasó. Ahora… - inhaló. – Sólo una cosa más…

\- ¿Qué quieres? – resopló con voz cortante, deseando que la conversación acabara cuanto antes.

\- Sobre mi madre…

\- Te dije que ya les expliqué lo que sucedió a William y a Archibald. ¿Qué más quieres saber? Lo único que sé es que esa mujer a punto de parir llegó a Lakewood apenas murió William. Rosemary sabía de todo porque William ya la había puesto al tanto de su próxima boda y estaba de acuerdo… Esa niña siempre fue débil. La recibió y estuvo con ella hasta que tú naciste y cuando ella murió a los pocos días, quiso quedarse contigo hasta que tuvieras la edad suficiente como para afrontar un viaje a Irlanda y entregarte a la familia de tu madre.

\- Rose… Rosemary cuidó de mi madre y de mí… - Candy dejó escapar una lágrima, conmovida. Su hermana… la hermana de Albert, había cuidado de ella.

\- Sí, sólo que dos meses después su delicada salud empeoró y tuvo que regresar a Chicago. Y te dejó conmigo para que me hiciera cargo. Y así lo hice, por supuesto – habló con absoluta frialdad, manifestando su total convicción en que había hecho lo correcto.

\- Me quitó del medio… Pero…

\- A ella y todos los que sabían les dije que habías muerto.

\- Pero, ¿por qué no dejó que Rosemary me llevara con mi familia? ¿Por qué fue tan cruel, tía? – las lágrimas brotaban a raudales de las esmeraldas. Candy no podía concebir tanta maldad, por más que lo intentara y, mucho menos, los motivos que podrían llevar a una persona a cometer una aberración semejante.

\- Creo que he sido demasiado clara cuando te dije, Candice, que tú y tu madre eran una mancha en el buen nombre de nuestra familia. No iba a permitir bajo ningún punto de vista que una manada de irlandeses muertos de hambre viniera a reclamar nada valiéndose de una niña que no tendría que haber nacido.

\- ¿Qué más sabe de mi familia? Si Rosemary sabía donde encontrarlos…– la rubia decidió omitir por última vez los insultos recibidos. Su prioridad era sacar la mayor cantidad de información posible.

\- Nunca supe nada de ellos. Rosemary se encargó de enviar las cenizas de tu madre con ellos, creyendo que las tuyas se encontraban con las de ella, pero nunca me dio ningún nombre o dirección. Tampoco me interesaba saberlo.

\- ¿Fue… fue usted quien me dejó en el Hogar de Pony? – hizo su última pregunta con la voz temblorosa, como tratando de encontrar un poco de humanidad en esa mujer más fría que un témpano.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Pagué una buena suma a una persona que dijo saber encargarse de ese tipo de problemas.

\- De haber sabido que esto pasaría, estoy segura que usted misma se hubiera encargado del trabajo… - Candy le sonrió sin alegría. – Pero, aparentemente, mi destino era volver a casa, ¿no lo cree?

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, niña? – preguntó la mujer sin abandonar su constante mueca de desprecio. – Imagino que querrás ocupar el lugar que…

\- ¿Sabe qué es en lo único que piensa una niña que fue abandonada a su suerte, tía Elroy? – la joven la interrumpió con la tristeza pintada en cada una de sus delicadas facciones. – No piensa en el desamor de sus padres, no piensa en el desamor de su familia… Una niña como yo, sólo piensa que la dejaron por amor… porque no tenían oportunidad de darle la vida que se merecía y querían darle otra chance. Una hospiciana salvaje como yo, no sueña con castillos, dinero y mansiones. No. Sueña con que un día, si no tiene la suerte de que sus verdaderos padres regresen, al menos la adopte una familia que la quiera y que esté dispuesta a llenar ese vacío que tiene en el corazón. Pero yo no tuve esa suerte, ¿sabe? – Candy hablaba sin parar, dejando que las palabras brotaran inconteniblemente de sus labios. Tenía la vista fija en un punto del escritorio frente a ella. Si la hubiera alzado al menos por un segundo, quizás hubiera conseguido ver que la anciana que la observaba estaba perdiendo algo de su aplomo. – Después de doce años de desear lo mismo – continuó con su letanía – lo más parecido que conseguí fue ser empleada por una familia que sólo se encargó de hacerme sentir más miserable… Aún así, no perdí la esperanza… Ahí estaban Anthony, Archie y Stear para recordarme que yo también merecía ser apreciada… y también Albert. Ellos, sin saberlo, me devolvieron lo que usted me había quitado. Dejaron, de algún modo, que la sangre hablara y les dijera que mi lugar era a su lado… ¿Usted me pregunta si quiero ocupar mi lugar? Yo le contesto: tendré que conformarme con intentar ser la hermana de Albert y la tía de Archie, tendré que aprender a imaginar que no nos quitaron veinte años, tendré que inventar alguna manera de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero, ¿sabe que es lo que más me duele? Que con Rosemary, Anthony y Stear jamás podré hacerlo… Eso es lo que realmente lamento, en lo más profundo de mi alma. Yo no estoy llorando por dinero, apellido o posición social – la rubia alzó las esmeraldas y las clavó en los ojos de la mujer mayor. – A usted le consta que nunca me interesó. Más de una vez quise que Albert o el tío abuelo William o quien fuera, me repudiara. Estudié enfermería para valerme por mí misma y no tocar un centavo de la familia. No, no lloro por eso. Lloro por el amor de familia que se me negó injustamente… lloro por el amor de hermana o de tía que se les negó a ellos, especialmente, a los que no están ni estarán de vuelta para recuperar algo de lo perdido. Ese es el lugar que quiero ocupar… ¿puede usted devolvérmelo? – finalizó.

Un pesado silenció se instaló entre la dos mujeres. Elroy Andley por fin bajó la mirada y, por primera vez en su vida, ninguna respuesta acudió a su boca. Cada una de las palabras de la hospiciana era una verdad irrefutable y no había manera de negarlo. Sólo una pregunta acudía a la mente de la matriarca. La misma pregunta que se hacía desde que William y Archibald, sus dos adorados sobrinos, le habían dejado muy en claro que, tarde o temprano, tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias de sus pérfidas acciones.

\- ¿Qué sucederá conmigo, Candice? – preguntó en un murmullo.

\- No seré yo quien decida eso, tía – dijo Candy intentando limpiarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo que sacó de su chaqueta.

\- Supongo que querrás…

\- No, por favor – la rubia la detuvo a mitad de la frase. – No suponga. Ya le dije que es lo que quiero y también sé que es imposible que lo tenga… - suspiró hondamente. – Sin embargo, no actuaré por venganza. Vine aquí en busca de una explicación y la obtuve. Y, por mi parte, el asunto queda cerrado.

\- Entonces… - la tía abuela alzó la vista, casi sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

\- Entonces, todos acataremos las decisiones que Albert tome al respecto, cuando se sienta lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo – informó volviendo al tono calmo que había mantenido al principio de la conversación.

\- Entiendo.

\- Bien, eso es todo – anunció Candy poniéndose de pie. – Gracias por su tiempo, tía – sin más, se dirigió a la salida, pero, cuando llegaba allí, volvió a girarse hacia la silenciosa dama. – No, no es todo – se rectificó. – Quiero decirle algo más: sé que no me lo ha pedido y dudo que le importe. Pero esto no es por usted. Es por mis padres, por mis hermanos y por mis sobrinos y porque ellos merecen que yo sea la mejor versión de mí misma a la que pueda aspirar… Yo, sinceramente y de todo corazón, tía… - suspiró y consiguió sacar a relucir su más dulce y franca sonrisa en honor a aquellos que eran su familia y que, de una u otra manera, aunque más no fuera por un corto tiempo, la habían amado – La perdono.

* * *

\- ¡Terry, querido! ¡Por fin viniste a pedirle mi mano a la tía abuela! – la estridente voz nasal que desde que había oído por primera vez conseguía sin excepción erizarle hasta la nuca por el desagrado que le producía, volvió a causarle el mismo efecto de siempre cuando lo sorprendió observando con curiosidad el retrato de Rosemary Andley.

\- Ya le decía, señor Johnson – el inglés se dirigió al hombre que no se había apartado de su lado en los largos minutos que llevaba la espera por Candy. – Me pareció que en algún momento se había abierto la puerta del serpentario de la casa y la más venenosa de las cobras había escapado. – Con fastidio, apartó la vista del cuadro y le dirigió una mueca desagradable que intentaba parecerse a una sonrisa a la recién llegada. – Eliza, si viniera a pedirle algo de ti a tu tía, sería tu cabeza en una pica, no tu mano, precisamente.

\- Tú siempre tan bromista, querido – la pelirroja terminó de descender las escaleras provenientes del piso superior de la mansión y se acercó a su presa, tendiéndole las manos a modo de saludo afectuoso.

\- Yo nunca bromeo, Eliza. Mucho menos con alimañas peligrosas como tú – dio un paso hacia atrás, esquivando sin ningún tipo de disimulo el contacto que la pelirroja pretendía.

\- ¿Por qué me tratas así, Terry? – la pelirroja comenzó a lloriquear, llevándose las manos a la cara, como si se sintiera profundamente herida. El hombre sólo resopló con fastidio. - ¿Por qué siempre me desprecias? Es por esa hospiciana asquerosa, ¿verdad?

\- Mide tu lengua viperina cuando se te ocurra mencionar a Candy, Eliza. Si yo te desprecio es por tu propio mérito.

\- Pero, ¿qué es lo que te hice? – lanzó pretendiendo llorar de manera casi histérica.

\- Señorita Eliza, cálmese – George intentó intervenir, al ver que Candy salía del estudio, que se encontraba a espaldas de la joven Leagan.

\- ¿Y a ti quién te dijo que podías hablar, sirviente? – aulló la pelirroja.

\- ¿Y me preguntas por qué te desprecio, Eliza? – Terry detuvo la réplica de George y el avance de Candy con un gesto. – Desprecio a la gente como tú, que se cree superior a los demás y actúa como tú lo acabas de hacer con el señor Johnson. Pero eso es en líneas generales. Ahora, me dices que quieres saber por qué te desprecio a ti en particular… Bien, te pregunto… ¿debo referirme al momento anterior o posterior a que vendieras información falsa y difamatoria al Chicago Herald? – le espetó haciendo alarde de su más sarcástica sonrisa, en tanto cruzaba los brazos a la espera de una respuesta.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – como por arte de magia, Eliza dejó su ataque de llanto sin una sola lágrima en el rostro que de pronto se volvió de un furioso color rojizo, y que hubiera sido aún peor si hubiera podido saber acerca de la presencia de la rubia detrás de ella y la reciente entrada en escena de la mismísima tía abuela.

\- Eso no importa – desechó la pregunta con un ademán despreocupado. – Lo importante es que, una vez más tú y tu hermanito fallaron estrepitosamente, ¿o me equivoco? Ustedes lanzaron esa sarta de mentiras y Albert les salió al paso anunciando el bendito compromiso con Candy…

\- ¡Yo sabía que lo haría, el muy estúpido! – Eliza habló sin pensar. Para cuando se dio cuenta que había revelado la clave de su plan, era demasiado tarde para volver atrás. Y peor aún, no sólo Terry y George la habían escuchado.

\- Oh… ya veo… - como si fuera posible, la sonrisa de Terry fue aún más grande. – Sabías que estaban comprometidos y querías que se revelara el secreto. Así que hiciste todo lo posible para adelantarlo. ¿Por qué, Eliza? ¿Para poder envenenar a tu tía con tus maquinaciones?

\- ¡Sí! – gritó hecha una furia. - ¡Si yo actuaba con rapidez, la tía abuela jamás permitiría que esa cualquiera se casara con William! ¡Los echaría a los dos antes de dejar a tu hospiciana poner las garras en nuestra familia! ¡Y sí! ¡También nos quitaría de encima a ese vagabundo malnacido que juega a ser la cabeza de los Andley! Y si la tía abuela no tenía las suficientes agallas para sacar a su sobrino favorito a las patadas, ¡yo misma hubiera ido con el concejo de ancianos a exigírselos! ¿Quién iba a pensar que esa zorra era la verdadera hermanita de ese imbécil? – la respiración de Eliza se había vuelto agitada a causa de la rabia que destilaba en cada una de las palabras de su discurso enardecido. – Pero no dejaré que se salgan con la suya, Terry. Mientras yo siga en esta casa, la tía abuela me escuchará, hará todo lo que yo quiera. Nunca me fue difícil manejar a esa vieja a mi antojo y conveniencia. Y de alguna manera los quitaré del medio a ambos, cueste lo que cueste. ¡Te lo juro! Pero si tú te sumas a ellos, tampoco esperes que te tenga compasión.

Por sola respuesta, Terry dio un paso hacia atrás y alzó la vista por encima de la pelirroja cabellera, justo a tiempo para interceptar la muda conversación entre Candy y Elroy Andley. La matriarca asintió en dirección a la rubia, contestando a la pregunta dibujada en los ojos de esmeralda.

\- Es una pena echar de nuevo tus planes por tierra, pero tu estadía en esta casa acaba de llegar a su fin, Eliza – la voz de la heredera Andley, aunque no fue mucho más alta que un susurro, resonó como un trueno en medio de la pausa.

\- ¿Tú? – chilló la interpelada, girándose de un brinco y casi se muere de la impresión al ver a su eterna rival de pie junto a la matriarca. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Te dije que no había venido a pedir tu mano, Elisa – se mofó Terry a sus espaldas, con su voz sedosa y acariciante. – Lástima que no preguntaste el motivo de mi visita…

\- Empaca tus cosas ya mismo, Eliza – Candy continuó impertérrita. – Tienes diez minutos para tomar todo lo que puedas llevar y largarte inmediatamente de mi casa. Lo que quede, será donado a beneficencia. Y tanto tú como Neil tienen terminantemente prohibido el ingreso a cualquiera de las propiedades de "mi" familia. ¿Está claro?

\- ¡Tu no puedes hacer eso, perra! ¿Con qué derecho? ¡Tía abuela! – intentó buscar protección en la anciana que la observaba con gran decepción.

\- Ya has escuchado a Candice, Eliza. Tanto ella como William son los legítimos propietarios y sus decisiones no pueden ser apeladas por nadie. Ni siquiera por mí. Y, aunque pudiera, esta vieja estúpida y manejable, tampoco intercedería a favor tuyo luego de lo que acaba de oír – declaró con firmeza.

\- Yo… tía abuela, no… debe haber escuchado… - intentó defenderse.

\- Escuchó todo, Eliza – la interrumpió Terry. – Te quedan nueve minutos, deja de perder el tiempo – le sugirió con suavidad.

\- Esto no va a quedarse así, ¡lo juro! – estalló mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras. - ¡Me las vas a pagar, hospiciana! ¡Vas a saber de mi muy pronto! – la amenazó a los gritos.

\- Y tú vas a saber de mi – Terry la detuvo tomándola del brazo con violencia e inclinándose sobre ella de manera intimidatoria, con llamas furiosas brotando de los zafiros. – Recuérdalo antes de volver a acercarte a mi prometida – le anunció regodeándose en la expresión que ponía la harpía al enterarse de la novedad. -¿Te queda claro o prefieres que te lo dibuje? – la soltó tan brutalmente como la había agarrado. – Y la advertencia se hace extensiva a tu hermanito, Eliza. Acérquense a Candy, a Albert o a cualquiera de sus afectos, intenten alguna de sus intrigas contra ellos, y no va a haber piedra en el universo bajo la cual puedan esconderse.

\- George – la rubia volvió a hablar. – Por favor, acompañe a la señorita Leagan a su habitación y ayúdela a sacar sus pertenencias. Cuando termine, tenga a bien poner a su disposición un automóvil para llevarla a su casa.

\- Sí, señorita Andley – el hombre le dedicó una solícita reverencia. Afortunadamente, y gracias a su bien ensayada compostura, ninguno de los presentes (excepto, quizás, el consumado actor británico) podría adivinar jamás que el invulnerable George Johnson sentía deseos de bailar de gozo. – A su servicio – concluyó.

\- No necesito tu caridad, hospiciana muerta de hambre – escupió entre dientes la petulante y resentida Eliza.

\- Como quieras, Eliza – Candy, haciendo uso de las pocas energías que le quedaban, tomó el brazo de Terry, quien ya se encontraba dispuesto a hacer que la pelirroja pagara el insulto. - Pero para ti, soy Candice, señorita Andley… o tía, si así lo prefieres. Y tienes ocho minutos.

A sabiendas de que quedarse por más tiempo en la mansión no haría más que aumentar su humillación, Eliza decidió dejar atrás sus pocas pertenencias y abandonó la casa dando un portazo.

\- George, acompáñela, por favor – murmuró Candy con voz cansina, justo antes de que sus rodillas terminaran por fallarle. Terry, quien había percibido el temblor de su cuerpo desde el momento en que se había colgado de su brazo, la tomó de la cintura y la ayudó a sentarse en el sillón más cercano, arrodillándose frente a ella.

\- Ya está, amor – le acarició el rostro con ternura. – Ya pasó. Tranquila…

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Candice? ¿Necesitas algo? – la señora Andley dejó entrever cierta preocupación en su voz.

\- Estoy bien, tía – la rubia le sonrió como pudo. – Sólo ha sido una mañana un tanto agotadora… y no esperaba tener que enfrentar una situación como esta – agregó mirando hacia la puerta por la que su recién habida sobrina acababa de salir.

\- Lo has hecho bien, Candice – declaró la anciana para sorpresa de la pareja. – Y usted, señor…

\- Grandchester – se presentó Terry poniéndose de pie y ofreciendo a la dama una reverencia formal. – Terruce Grandchester.

\- Debí imaginarlo… el famoso actor hijo de un duque inglés. ¿Y el prometido de Candice, si no entendí mal?

\- Así es, señora.

\- Bien, señor Grandchester. Creo que debo agradecerle por poner en evidencia a esa mocosa intrigante. Aunque lamento que haya tenido que presenciar una escena tan incómoda.

\- No hay nada que agradecer. Me alegra haber sido de utilidad.

\- Sin embargo, me hubiera agradado conocerlo en circunstancias más agradables, para poder conversar con mayor tranquilidad, sin embargo… - Candy observaba el diálogo desde su asiento, sin poder salir de su asombro. ¿Era idea suya o la tía abuela estaba siendo "agradable" con su prometido? ¿Dónde estaban todos los cuestionamientos esperables ante el anuncio? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Terry, deshaciéndose en sonrisas melosas dedicadas a la "vieja gárgola", como solía llamarla?

\- No va a faltar oportunidad, señora Andley. Tendremos tiempo de sobra – el habilísimo Terry no tardó en poner a trabajar todo su encanto, a sabiendas de que, si había un momento oportuno para poner a la vieja gárgola de su lado, era justamente ese. – Pero como ha dicho su sobrina, esta ha sido una mañana agotadora para todos. Así que, si nos excusa, llevaré a Candy a casa y yo mismo iré a empacar al hotel, ya que mañana debo regresar a Nueva York.

 _"Mentiroso" –_ farfulló la rubia internamente escandalizada por el desparpajo con que el actor hablaba.

\- Por supuesto, señor Grandchester, entiendo – la tía abuela estaba… ¿sonriendo? – Ahora que lo menciona… Candice – la mujer se dirigió a su sobrina que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por cerrar inmediatamente la boca, víctima de un ataque de asombro. – Creo que Archibald me ha comentado que mañana irá contigo a Lakewood, ¿es correcto?

\- Sí… -carraspeó algo incómoda, intentando recobrar la compostura – sí, tía.

\- Y verás a William, supongo.

\- Sí. Espero poder hablar con él. De todas maneras me alojaré en el Hogar de Pony por algunas semanas.

\- Sé que no estoy en posición de pedirte nada, Candice. Sin embargo… - Elroy Andley cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente, tragándose el orgullo junto con el aire antes de proseguir – quisiera pedirte, dado que por mis acciones es improbable que William vuelva a hablarme siquiera, que cuides de él. Aunque no lo haya sabido demostrar, él es lo más parecido a un hijo que he conocido en mi vida.

\- Por supuesto que cuidaré de él, tía – Candy se puso de pie y, retornando, sin pensarlo, a ser la misma alma caritativa de siempre, tomó la mano de la mujer entre las suyas. – Y sepa que Albert también la quiere mucho. Quizás le lleve algún tiempo recuperarse de todo esto, pero él también la perdonará.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces, Candy? – le preguntó la matriarca, mirando incrédula a la joven a los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo hago qué, tía? – le sonrió, advirtiendo que, por primera vez, la mujer utilizaba su apodo para dirigirse a ella.

\- Perdonar a quien te ha arruinado la vida y, además, tener fuerzas para regalarle una palabra de aliento – le contestó con gesto algo avergonzado.

\- Es simple. A pesar de todo el dolor que esta situación me ha ocasionado, no creo que mi vida haya sido arruinada de ninguna manera. Alguien – miró de soslayo a Terry – hace unos días me dijo que yo no sería la misma que soy hoy si no hubiera pasado por lo que pasé. Mis dos madres, allá en el hogar, me enseñaron que amar y perdonar son los únicos caminos posibles para alcanzar la felicidad. Esa soy yo. Y no quisiera ser de ninguna otra manera. Y sé que en algún lugar, usted también es así, tía.

\- ¿Yo? – una lágrima impertinente rodaba por el rostro de la fría matriarca.

\- Sí, usted – Candy le regaló otra de sus brillantes sonrisas. – Lo sé porque Albert también es así y, para que él lo fuera, tiene que haberlo aprendido de quien cuidó de él la mayor parte de su vida. Y esa persona, sin lugar a dudas, fue usted.

\- William… mi hermano… tu padre – la anciana acarició la mejilla de la rubia con un gesto extrañamente maternal – estaría muy orgulloso de la hija que tiene. Y lamento no saber cómo hacer para remediar…

\- Acaba de hacerlo, tía – esta vez fue el turno de Candy de dejar escapar algunas lágrimas. Saber que su padre, en alguna parte, debería sentirse orgulloso de ella, bastó para que cualquier resto de rencor quedara para siempre sepultado.

* * *

Dentro del automóvil se había instalado un reconfortante silencio. Terry conducía tranquilamente, sin ningún tipo de prisa, mientras fingía estar totalmente concentrado en el camino que tenía por delante. Sin embargo, y quizás con mayor frecuencia de la necesaria, desviaba discretamente la mirada hacia Candy con el objetivo de cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. No dejaba de sorprenderse de la increíble fuerza que esa pequeña pecosa, aparentemente tan frágil y desprotegida, era capaz de sacar a relucir y no podía dejar de sentirse sumamente orgulloso de la mujer que había elegido para acompañarlo por el resto de su vida.

Por su parte, la rubia, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el cristal de la ventanilla, intentaba acomodar la maraña de pensamientos que, en las pocas horas que llevaba el día, habían conseguido abrumarla por completo. No cualquiera comenzaba la mañana enfrentándose a dos de sus más grandes demonios y llegaba tan airosamente a la hora del almuerzo. Pero así había sido: no sólo había tenido las agallas suficientes para encarar a la tía Elroy y conocer alguno que otro detalle adicional de su propia historia, sino que también había logrado retirarse con la agradable sensación de paz que sólo el perdón sincero produce en el corazón de quien fue profundamente herido y, como si eso fuera poco, también se llevaba entre las manos la esperanza de que, por fin, después de largos años de paciencia e intentos fallidos, había dado con la manera de pactar una suerte de tregua con la vieja matriarca. Por otra parte, y gracias a Terry, los hermanos Leagan habían quedado al descubierto y habían comenzado a recibir su merecido cuando ella había tomado la férrea decisión de ponerlos en su sitio, que, claramente, era en el lugar lo más alejado de ella y los suyos como fuera posible. Ahora sólo quedaba abocarse a la no sencilla tarea de volver a armar su vida de acuerdo a las nuevas circunstancias. Pero sabía sobremanera que, más temprano que tarde, todo terminaría por acomodarse y todos (especialmente ella y Albert) hallarían la mejor forma de hacer que todo funcionara. En menos de veinticuatro horas estaría de vuelta en casa, donde esperaba que el proceso de sanación de su alma pudiera verse completo. Aunque, la feliz perspectiva de reencontrarse con ella misma se veía un tanto empañada por el hecho de que el precio a pagar sería separarse de Terry nuevamente, aunque sólo fuera por unas pocas semanas.

\- Ya estamos en casa, amor – la voz suave de Terry y el calor de su mano sobre la suya la trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos, que no había advertido que el vehículo se había detenido frente al edificio Magnolia.

Una vez dentro del apartamento, ni bien terminaron de deshacerse de los abrigos, el actor envolvió a la enfermera en la tibieza de sus brazos, que, por supuesto, ella fue incapaz de rehusar, decidiendo que podría pasar el resto de su vida en ese placentero escondite.

\- ¿Quieres hablar? – murmuró Terry sobre la rizada coronilla. Una negación de la cabeza enterrada en su pecho fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. - ¿Quieres que te deje sola por un rato? – una enfática nueva negativa lo hizo sonreír. - ¿Estás bien? – intentó por tercera vez.

\- Sólo estoy cansada – susurró la rubia sin abandonar su confortable refugio.

\- ¿Podría convencerte con un buen té inglés caliente en la cama y algo de almorzar? Después puedes dormir un buen rato antes de armar las maletas.

\- Sí – respondió enfatizando con la cabeza, pero, lejos de soltarse, se apretó más contra el cuerpo del hombre.

\- Ehhh… Pecas… - Terry estaba a punto de reír ante la actitud casi infantil de su prometida.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Me dejas ir a prepararte el almuerzo o tendré que hacerlo contigo a la rastra? – nuevamente la contestación fue el silencio y, como si fuera posible, un abrazo más apretado. – Si sigues con esa actitud, pecosa malcriada, tendré que desvestirte yo mismo y, si eso sucede, lo único inglés que tendrás en la cama será a mi. Nada de té ni comida. Pero creo que ya has tenido suficientes emociones para una sola mañana, así que… tú eliges – la azuzó comenzando a acariciarle sugestivamente la cintura.

\- Está bien – gruñó Candy dejando caer los brazos a regañadientes y sólo para darse la vuelta y encaminarse a la habitación arrastrando los pies con gesto derrotado.

\- ¡Hey! – le reclamó el castaño al verla alejarse así como así. - Al menos podrías haber fingido que te costaba un poco decidirte.

\- Ya a esta altura tendrías que saber que "nada" puede competir con mi estómago.

\- ¿Ni siquiera esto? – Terry acortó la distancia de dos zancadas y, volviéndola a tomar entre sus brazos, le dio un beso que la dejó sin aliento.

\- Tendría que pensarlo – musitó cuando su prometido le permitió volver a respirar. – Pero, como tú mismo has dicho, he tenido demasiadas emociones… y tú también. Lidiar con Eliza debe haber sido agotador.

\- En verdad, fue divertido. Muero por estar presente el día que te llame "tía" – rió sin ninguna compasión.

\- Eso no va a ser tan gracioso como lo será cuando tenga que llamarte "tío" a ti – le contestó maliciosamente, consiguiendo que el joven improvisara una terrible cara de espanto.

\- Está bien, tú ganas – se dio por vencido, apartándose. – Mejor ve a cambiarte y recuéstate que, ahora, además de preparar el té, tengo que intentar quitarme esa horrorosa imagen que acabas de plantar en mi cabeza.

La enfermera pecosa jamás llegó a probar bocado del almuerzo. Para cuando Terry llegó a la habitación cargado la bandeja prometida con dos humeantes tazas de té y algunos sándwiches, se encontró con que la destinataria de sus atenciones se había quedado dormida esperándolo. Con un suspiro resignado, devolvió la bandeja a la cocina, para luego arropar a su prometida con la manta que estaba doblada a los pies de la cama. Decidió que la dejaría dormir hasta que quisiera, mientras que él aprovechaba el tiempo para escribir un par de misivas que enviaría al día siguiente desde la estación de trenes y repasar por milésima vez sus líneas de Othelo. Para los planes que tenía en mente, era imprescindible que fuera capaz de representar el papel del moro de Venecia a la perfección. Sólo de esa manera, Robert Hathaway accedería a la insólita petición que planeaba hacerle y que era, en definitiva, la clave para que su proyecto secreto fuera todo un éxito. Si llegaba a conseguirlo, únicamente le restaría correr contra el reloj durante las próximas tres semanas y rogar para que todas las personas que quedarían involucradas cumplieran con su parte. Sería una ardua tarea, pero la recompensa, a largo plazo, sabía que bien valía la pena todo ese esfuerzo y aún más. El actor sonrió al pensar en su premio. Aún no estaba seguro de merecerlo, pero, ¿qué más daba? Si aún no era así, tenía toda la vida para seguir peleando por él y justamente eso es lo que haría.

* * *

\- Te lo dije ayer, Eliza. No veo por qué te sorprendes tanto – masculló Neil a desgana, sorbiendo lentamente su copa de whiskey. –El cerdo inglés no tardó en meterse en la cama de la hospiciana en cuanto el vagabundo salió del cuadro. El actorcillo no iba a perderse la oportunidad de casarse con ella, menos ahora que tiene la fortuna Andley a disposición – alzó los hombros con gesto despreocupado, como si estuviera explicando una obviedad.

\- ¡Es el hijo de un duque, Neil! – Eliza continuaba presa de un ataque de nervios desde que había sido expulsada de la casa Andley humillada y sin el respaldo de la tía abuela. – No necesita de la fortuna de nadie.

\- Hijo bastardo – aclaró su hermano, ya fastidiado con la melodramática escena.

\- Como sea. Bastardo o no, con fortuna o no, ¡no lo quiero en la cama de esa sucia indigente!

\- Indigente multimillonaria… que te acaba de botar de su casa y puso a la tía abuela de su lado.

\- ¿De qué lado estás Neil? – barbotó enfurecida ante las constantes correcciones y la actitud desenfadada del joven Leagan.

\- Del mío, por supuesto – se mofó con una media sonrisa.

\- Ahhh – gruñó con frustración. - ¿Acaso no entiendes la gravedad de todo esto? ¿O es que ya estás demasiado ebrio como para pensarlo un poquito siquiera?

\- No estoy ebrio y entiendo perfectamente. Pero, ¿qué quieres que haga, Eliza? Yo te dije que había que hacer algo inmediatamente, pero tú preferiste esperar y jugar a los detectives. Ahí tienes. William protegiéndola, la tía abuela de su lado y tu actorcito como un imbécil enamorado rondándola de la mañana a la noche. Ahora sí vas a tener que esperar, querida. Felicitaciones – alzó la copa de manera burlona a modo de brindis.

\- Las van a pagar… todos y cada uno de ellos me las van a pagar – Eliza caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación de su hermano, quien la observaba divertido. – Tarde o temprano, van a caer. Uno por uno. No importa si pasa un año o diez. Te lo juro, Neil. Cuando todos crean que han alcanzado la mayor felicidad de sus vidas, ahí estaremos nosotros para arruinárselas.

\- ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso, Lizzie? – bostezó mientras le preguntaba.

\- No lo sé aún. Pero tanto tú como yo vamos a obtener lo que queremos.

\- Ajá… - Neil se incorporó en su asiento. La última declaración de su hermana había conseguido llamarle la atención de alguna manera. - ¿Qué obtengo yo?

\- No te hagas el imbécil, Neil. Tendrás a la hospiciana como siempre quisiste… - le sonrió maliciosamente. – Y, con algo de suerte, la mandarás de vuelta con Terry "acompañada".

\- Eso sería demasiada suerte. Aunque no niego que, de suceder, sería simplemente genial. Ahora dime, ¿qué ganas tú?

\- ¿Además del placer de verla humillada y de saber que Terry no volverá a tocarla mientras viva? – rió en voz alta. – ¿Además del goce que me causará saber que jamás podrá volver a verse al espejo sin recordarme? Porque te juro que pienso dejarle una marca en esa carita de porcelana por cada una de las que me debe. Es una lástima que me deba demasiadas… y que yo tenga tan buena memoria…

Ambos hermanos rieron de buena gana. Eliza se sirvió una copa y la hizo chocar con la de Neil.

\- Por la venganza, hermanito. Por la más dulce de todas las venganzas.

\- Por la venganza y porque el plato esté lo suficientemente frío cuando suceda.

* * *

Candy descansó sin interrupciones hasta bien entrada la tarde. Ya de mejor ánimo, decidió darse a la tarea de preparar la pequeña maleta que al día siguiente estaría llevando consigo al Hogar de Pony.

\- ¿Sólo eso piensas llevar? – preguntó Terry sorprendido al ver que sólo guardaba un cuatro vestidos sencillos y algo desgastados y algo de ropa interior.

\- No necesito más que esto en el hogar – le explicó con una sonrisa. – Y si llegara a faltarme algo, en Lakewood tengo un guardarropas que rebalsa de prendas que ni siquiera he usado – agregó con un mohín.

\- Pero, ¿no estás olvidando algo?

\- ¿Qué podría estar olvidando?

\- ¿Que en un mes vendrás a vivir a Nueva York, quizás? – alzó una ceja interrogante. – Y, aunque me encantaría tenerte sin ropa y para mi solo la mayor parte del tiempo, creo que eso no va a ser posible hasta que estemos debidamente casados. Más que nada, porque hasta que llegue ese día, seguramente mi madre insistirá en que vivas en su casa…

\- Yo pensaba en venir a buscar el resto antes de ir… Espera – interrumpió su explicación. - ¿Que tu madre qué? Yo no…

\- Primero, creo que ya habíamos aclarado el asunto de que no puedes venir sola a Chicago bajo ningún punto de vista – declaró con seriedad. – Y segundo, ¿dónde pretendías vivir? ¿En un hotel?

\- Iba a venir con Annie o con Albert o Archie. Y pensé que iba a… es decir… que tú y yo… - se sonrojó furiosamente y no pudo continuar.

\- Pecas, amor… - se acercó y le dio un breve beso en los labios. – Será por poco tiempo. Y mi madre estará encantada de tenerte con ella. Es más, creo que tiene preparada tu habitación desde el día que se enteró que venía a buscarte – le sonrió con cara de niño travieso.

\- ¿Qué? – chilló Candy escandalizada.

\- Ya, no te enojes ahora. Sabes que vine a Chicago a buscarte y con toda la intención de llevarte conmigo. Tenía que contárselo a mi madre, ¿no te parece?

\- Si, pero yo… viviendo con Eleanor Baker – murmuró poco convencida.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Se llevarán de maravillas. Mientras yo esté con los ensayos y presentaciones, tendrán tiempo de sobra para conocerse. También pueden visitar juntas la ciudad, salir de compras, hablar mal de mí…

\- Eso suena interesante – dibujó una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Sabía que te convencería con eso. Aunque debes saber que me desquitaré en cuanto tenga oportunidad – le respondió de la misma forma.

\- Puedo lidiar con eso – alzó la nariz de manera desafiante.

\- Ya veremos… Mientras tanto, cuando termines con el equipaje que llevarás a La Porte, puedes armar una segunda maleta y yo la llevaré a Nueva York. ¿Quieres? Y cuando vengas podrás traer más ropa de la que tienes en Lakewood. No te enfades, Pecas. Pero no quisiera que vengas aquí, acompañada o no.

\- Está bien, se hará como tú digas – suspiró. - ¿Podrías alcanzarme esa caja? – se volvió hacia la maleta que estaba preparando y señalo a el objeto que se encontraba dentro del armario.

\- ¿Qué tienes aquí? – la cuestionó con curiosidad dejándola al alcance de la pecosa, sobre la cama.

\- Mis tesoros – le confesó adoptando una cómica expresión misteriosa. – Me acompañan adonde quiera que vaya – tomó la caja y, sentándose la colocó sobre sus rodillas. – Mira…

\- La insignia de los Andley – apuntó Terry tomando el medallón del Águila.

\- Exactamente. Pero lo conseguí en la colina de Pony cuando era una niña y desconocía su origen. Se lo dejó olvidado un príncipe misterioso.

\- ¿Qué príncipe? – el actor inmediatamente adoptó una colérica expresión.

\- Albert, por supuesto – la joven rió ante el gesto. – Sólo que lo supe hace algunos meses.

\- Oh, sí. Tú y tu fantástico príncipe de la colina. Si no fuera porque…

\- No seas tonto, Terry – lo regañó risueña.

\- Está bien – cedió. - ¿Qué más tienes ahí? – preguntó como para dar por zanjado el asunto.

\- Veamos. Oh, sí. Esta cruz me la obsequió la señorita Pony cuando dejé el hogar para ir a trabajar con los Leagan. Me ha protegido siempre.

\- Sí, la recuerdo bien – sonrió el actor. – Esta mañana también la llevabas puesta.

\- Y no me ha fallado – murmuró acariciando el talismán. – Y aquí… - anunció sacando un pilón de cartas amarillentas atadas con un lazo – tengo las cartas de cierto jovencito engreído, rebelde y celoso que conocí en el colegio de Londres – rió.

\- ¡Qué caligrafía impecable! Se nota que es un tipo con estilo – se jactó mientras le daba una rápida ojeada a los sobres que contenían las cartas que él mismo había escrito unos años atrás.

\- Se hubieran llevado bien, te lo aseguro. Y esas cartas vienen acompañadas de esto – puso en las manos de Terry un pesado álbum de recortes. El mismo que la señorita Pony y la Hermana María habían confeccionado para ella y que la rubia había continuado durante un tiempo, hasta que se tornó demasiado doloroso hacerlo.

\- Definitivamente, debo decir que tienes buen gusto, Pecas – declaró viendo sus propias fotografías con aire suficiente. – Ahora, creo que debes tener algún encanto oculto del que no me he percatado aún. Un hombre tan distinguido y apuesto como él, es extraño que se enamore de monas pecosas como tú.

\- Voy a recordar eso cuando vengas a buscar mis "encantos ocultos", mocoso engreído – ofendida, Candy le arrebató el libro, lo arrojó a la caja sin ningún tipo de ceremonias y se dispuso a cerrarla.

\- Era una broma, preciosa… - entre risas, el actor intentó abrazarla, pero la enfermera lo apartó con el rostro ardiendo de rabia. – Vamos, princesa, no te pongas así – esta vez consiguió atraparla entre sus brazos y, haciendo caso omiso de los forcejeos, hundió el rostro entre los rizos dorados de su cuello. – Sabes que estoy loco por ti y que amo todas y cada una de tus pecas y monerías – sus labios encontraron la sedosa piel que estaban buscando y comenzaron a dejar un rastro de besos húmedos, tal y como el hombre sabía que debía hacer para desarmar a su prometida por completo.

\- Ya déjame, Terry – jadeó la rubia, sintiendo que millones de escalofríos la recorrían de pies a cabeza.

\- No hasta que me perdones – murmuró llegando cerca de su oído.

\- Te… te perdono.

\- ¿Me seguirás mostrando todos tus tesoros? – le mordisqueó con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja y sonrió al notar cómo se estremecía.

\- Sí – respondió la mujer con apenas un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Y armarás rápido las maletas para que podamos continuar con esta "conversación" cuanto antes?

\- Ajá…

\- Bien. Sigamos entonces – la soltó dejándola desorientada por un momento. - ¿Qué más tienes ahí? – apuntó nuevamente hacia la caja.

\- Ah, sí. Acabo de sumar la fotografía de mis padres y la de mis hermanos y esta otra ya la tenía… Él es… - se interrumpió con incomodidad.

\- Anthony – completó Terry tranquilamente al ver el retrato del primer amor de Candy. – Está bien, Pecas – le acarició el cabello con suavidad y le dedicó una sonrisa. – Ya estamos grandecitos como para que me ataquen los celos.

\- Gracias – le devolvió la sonrisa. – Y por último…

\- ¿Qué es esto? – con genuina curiosidad, quitó de las manos de Candy el diminuto cubo azul y dorado.

\- Eso es el último regalo de Stear – explicó la rubia con una melancólica sonrisa. – Es una caja de música diseñada por él. Me la dio cuando estaba tomando el tren rumbo a Nueva York para verte y dijo que, cada vez que estuviera triste, la abriera y me devolvería la felicidad – una gruesa lágrima escapó de las esmeraldas a mitad del relato. – Dejó de funcionar el mismo día en que él murió en la guerra…

Fascinado con el pequeño objeto que estaba sosteniendo y por la pequeña y triste historia que lo acompañaba, Terry lo alzó entre sus dedos para poder examinar mejor el exquisito diseño.

\- Es realmente hermoso – dijo admirado. – Un diseño único. Es una pena que… - al tiempo que hablaba, abrió la caja y deslizó suavemente sus largos dedos sobre la superficie. – Espera – el tacto le indicó una pequeña protuberancia que parecía fuera de lugar. Ejerció apenas un poco de presión y el minúsculo engranaje aparentemente volvió a su sitio porque, de inmediato, una alegre melodía inundó la habitación. – Al menos este no estalló, inventor – murmuró sonriendo, como si estuviera hablando con el mismísimo Stear a través de su último artilugio.

Para cuando Terry apartó la vista de la cajita de música y la posó en el rostro de Candy, una incontenible catarata de lágrimas silenciosas inundaba las mejillas de la joven. Y no era para menos. En apenas tres días, el mundo entero se había puesto de cabeza y, así como todo se había dado vuelta, las cosas parecían volver a tomar su lugar de manera inesperada. Hasta el dulce Stear, había encontrado la manera de volver a hacerse presente para alentarla y acompañarla, tal y como siempre lo había hecho.

\- Querido Stear… - susurró Candy sumida en una mezcla de sensaciones agridulces, aceptando en sus manos la cajita de música que Terry le devolvía. – Él hubiera sido muy feliz de saber que soy una verdadera Andley.

\- Lo sabe, Pecas. Y es cierto, está feliz y quiere que tú también lo seas – el actor le limpió suavemente las lágrimas. – Ahí tienes la prueba – le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la dejó recostarse sobre su hombro.

Por largo rato se mantuvieron en silencio. Sólo oyendo las alegres notas provenientes de la cajita de la felicidad de Stear, dejándose envolver por su presencia y evocando cada uno de los maravillosos momentos que la vida les había permitido compartir junto a ese ser tan especial, capaz de dejar una huella imborrable en el corazón de cuantos lo habían conocido, así fuera por un corto tiempo.

 _"- Cada vez que abras la caja y oigas la música te sentirás más feliz, Candy. Tienes que sentirte feliz"._

El recuerdo de la última frase que Stear le había dicho, reverberó en los pensamientos de Candy a medida que la música avanzaba con su rítmica cadencia. Ese había sido su último deseo para ella: _"Tienes que sentirte feliz"._

\- Lo soy… Por fin lo soy…- murmuró contestando tanto a la afirmación de Terry como a la última voluntad del que ahora sabía que había sido su sobrino, pero que para ella siempre había sido y sería su primo por elección, ese capaz de hacerla reír hasta llorar o llorar hasta reír, ese entrañable amigo que siempre le haría falta pero que sabía, sólo se encontraba a una melodía de distancia para cuando necesitara encontrarlo.

* * *

Tan solo unas pocas horas separaban a Candy y Terry de un nuevo adiós y si bien, esta vez la perspectiva era muy diferente a la de las despedidas anteriores, ninguno de los dos podía evitar que la ansiedad hiciera presa de sus sentimientos. La distancia nunca había sido demasiado generosa con ellos y, por más que intentaran pensar en que sólo se trataría de un "hasta pronto" hecho de promesas que ambos pensaban cumplir, viejos fantasmas de dolores pasados insistían en reaparecer con demasiada frecuencia.

Plenamente consciente de que era imperativo aplacar los ánimos para no hacer de la inminente separación una tragedia, el actor, pasando por alto cualquier tipo de objeción de su prometida, decidió que la mejor manera de comenzar la noche sería con una cena romántica en un elegante restaurant de Chicago, donde, de paso, podrían festejar su reciente compromiso de una manera adecuada y brindar por las promesas que habían intercambiado.

Ya era casi medianoche cuando regresaron al apartamento, luego de una velada digna de ser recordada para el resto de sus vidas. La exquisita cena había sido regada con un excelente vino, pero, también con una excelente conversación plagada de anécdotas pasadas y proyectos futuros, con miradas cómplices, entendimientos para los que no eran necesarias las palabras, risas, besos robados, caricias furtivas y, sobre todo, mucho, muchísimo amor.

\- " _¿A un día de verano compararte?"_ (*) – recitó Terry con su profunda voz de barítono, cuando Candy soltó la última hebilla que sostenía su peinado frente al espejo de su tocador.

\- ¡Terry, me asustaste! – chilló la rubia al divisarlo entre la semi penumbra recargado sobre el marco de la puerta.

\- _"Más hermosura y suavidad posees" –_ el actor abandonó el sitio desde el cual había estado observando a la pecosa desde hacía rato y se acercó a ella lentamente, clavando los zafiros en las esmeraldas a través del espejo. – _"Tiembla el brote de mayo bajo el viento y el estío no dura casi nada" –_ llegando a espaldas de ella, colocó las manos sobre los frágiles hombros y se inclinó hasta alcanzar su oído, sin abandonar el contacto visual. – Aún no entiendo cómo Shakespeare pudo escribir un poema tan bello…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque no creo que jamás haya podido encontrar una musa tan perfecta como tú… - le informó con absoluta convicción.

\- Terry, no te burles… - le reclamó sintiendo como todos los colores se le subían a la cara. – Puedo ser simpática o tener bonitos ojos… Pero estoy muy lejos de ser una musa y mucho menos "perfecta" – rió.

\- No me burlo. Y no puedo imaginar cómo haces para no darte cuenta de lo hermosa y única que eres, Candice.

\- Es fácil – le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. – Tengo ojos y puedo ver que hay chicas mucho más lindas y refinadas que yo – observó a través del espejo que el actor levantaba una ceja inquisitiva, instándola a continuar. – No puedes negar que Annie…

\- Demasiado insulsa – replicó con desinterés.

\- Eliza…

\- Es una hiena.

\- Sus…

\- Levántate – la interrumpió Terry de manera autoritaria antes de que pudiera decir la estupidez que sabía que estaba pensando. – Ahora – la azuzó en el mismo tono, al notar que ella no respondía, sino que lo miraba boquiabierta.

\- ¿Por qué me hablas así? – le preguntó resentida pero acatando la orden. Intentó verlo de frente pero él se lo impidió, manteniéndola en la misma posición con las manos en sus brazos.

\- Porque pareces creer que yo me fui a los puños con medio colegio sólo porque eres simpática – comenzó a explicarle mientras comenzaba una caricia ascendente hacia los hombros. – Porque pareces creer que cuando nos separamos me volví un completo imbécil sólo por tus ojos bonitos –las manos llegaron a la altura del cuello y una de ellas hizo a un lado el cabello, acariciando con la punta de los dedos la piel sensible de la nuca. - Porque pareces ignorar que desde que te conocí esa noche, lo único que he querido al punto de la obsesión es a ti – depositó un beso en el lugar que había acariciado un instante atrás y reprimió una sonrisa al ver que los ojos de Candy se entrecerraban un poco a causa del deseo que comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella. – Porque no te das cuenta de que, desde ese día, siempre imaginé cómo sería tenerte desnuda entre mis brazos – sin dejar de mirarla profundamente a las esmeraldas, sus dedos llegaron al cierre trasero del vestido – y cuando por fin pude dejar de imaginarlo, la realidad superó ampliamente cualquier fantasía. Entonces, - de un rápido tirón descubrió la espalda completa de la rubia y coló sus manos a través de la abertura para acariciarla, haciéndola temblar – creo que voy a tener que explicarte un par de cosas, aunque me lleve toda la noche hacértelas entender.

\- Terry, yo…

\- Silencio, alumna pecosa – la regañó con voz seductora. – Esta vez me vas a escuchar a mí –los labios de Terry volvieron a seguir el camino de sus manos y trazaron un lento y húmedo sendero por la columna de la rubia, desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento del trasero, para luego regresar de la misma forma al punto de partida. – Quieta – le murmuró cuando intentó volverse por segunda vez. – Quiero que veas lo que veo yo cada vez que te desnudo, mi bella musa.

Candy sólo atinó a responder con un nuevo jadeo y un furioso sonrojo cuando Terry, sin dejarla pensarlo ni un segundo, regresó a los hombros y comenzó a deslizar hacia abajo la seda borgoña del vestido, que pronto cayó a sus pies.

\- Hermosa… - le repitió mirándola a los ojos, dejándole ver las llamas ardientes de sus zafiros.

La mujer sintió que el cuerpo se le tensaba por completo y la piel se le erizaba cuando el hombre, con sus diestras manos, comenzó a recorrerla con parsimonia desde las caderas donde había dejado caer el vestido, pasando por su vientre y siguió subiendo y subiendo, sin dejar un milímetro de piel sin acariciar o, mejor dicho, adorar, con sus palmas. Tan abrumada estaba por las sensaciones que variaban vertiginosamente entre el pudor y una excitación inexplicable, que la rubia sintió que las fuerzas la abandonarían pronto y su cuerpo se tambaleó apenas. Atento a cada una de sus reacciones, el hombre acortó los pocos milímetros que aún los separaban, permitiéndole apoyar la espalda contra su pecho, pero por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a librarla del ritual que había iniciado. Deleitándose en el violento espasmo que sacudió el cuerpo de la rubia cuando sus manos alcanzaron los generosos pechos, abrió los broches que lo sujetaban al frente y, poniendo especial atención en no dejar de rozar con la yema de los dedos cada centímetro de piel que iba descubriendo, fue apartando la tela con una lentitud que a ella se le tornó prácticamente insoportable y, sin embargo, estupendamente erótica.

Era totalmente cierto. Candy jamás se había considerado bella. Quizás algo bonita, sí. Pero su implacable sentido de la humildad jamás le había permitido siquiera considerar la posibilidad de que pudiera ser algo más que eso. Sin embargo, en ese instante, y a pesar de su virginal vergüenza, la reverente admiración que le estaba demostrando Terry con sus ojos y sus manos comenzaba a derribar esa barrera y, por primera vez en su vida, la rubia admitió que quizás siempre había estado equivocada. Aunque poco le importaba. En ese momento, amada de esa forma, podía creer que era una diosa irresistible. Este último pensamiento la obligó a cerrar los ojos al tiempo de que una suave sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Entregada a esa novedosa impresión de sí misma, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó sobre el hombro del actor.

Terry no pasaba por alto ningún gesto de su pecosa y mucho menos la inequívoca señal que acababa de lanzarle sin saberlo. Para ocultar su gesto triunfal, dejó que su boca se deleitara con el cuello de la rubia que había quedado expuesto cuando ella se recargó contra él. Por largo rato, le concedió a sus manos la licencia de pasearse libremente entre los níveos pechos y sus rosadas cúspides, de explorar profundamente las curvas de la diminuta cintura, de vagar por la planicie del vientre que se tensaba con cada contacto. Al llegar allí, por su mente pasó fugazmente una alocada y feliz idea, pero pronto quedó opacada porque, en una de las placenteras sacudidas del cuerpo de la mujer, el redondeado trasero femenino se apretó demasiado contra su virilidad, impidiéndole pensar en nada más. Sólo quedaba una prenda y, ya demasiado aturdido como para continuar por mucho tiempo con el lento juego de seducción que había iniciado, la desató y dejó caer sin más preámbulos.

\- Simplemente… sublime… - jadeó entrecortadamente a su oído, obligándola a abrir los ojos que volvieron a encontrarse con los de él en el reflejo vidriado.

\- Te amo – moduló Candy, sin emitir sonido, incapaz de hacerlo y finalmente, Terry la giró hacia él y la besó en los labios de una manera en que jamás lo había hecho. Ese beso estaba hecho de de posesión, de dominio, de deseo y a la vez, de adoración, de rendición, de entrega absoluta. Y si algo le faltaba a la mujer para convencerse de cualquier cosa, esa silenciosa confesión terminó por aniquilar cualquier duda: ella era hermosa y él era completamente suyo.

Exultante con esta revelación, la rubia quiso hacerle saber a su hombre que ella sentía de la misma forma respecto de él. Así que, sin pedir permiso o buscar excusas, se dispuso a desvestirlo igual que él lo había hecho con ella, con suavidad, con ternura, descubriendo cada palmo de piel masculina adorándolo con sus manos, haciéndolo estremecer con sus labios.

Para cuando terminó de quitarle la camisa y de recorrer sus hombros, pecho, abdomen, brazos y espalda con sus caricias y besos, el autocontrol de Terry ya había quedado olvidado en el más recóndito recoveco de su inconsciente. Algo le gritaba que tenía que detener a Candy de alguna forma, aunque más no fuera por algunos minutos, si no quería estallar antes de tiempo, pero por más que lo intentaba, no atinaba a moverse. Ella estaba dispuesta a enloquecerlo y estaba haciendo un brillante trabajo para conseguirlo. Un delicado roce de unos dedos frágiles sobre su trasero le hicieron darse cuenta de que, en algún momento en el que él iba perdiendo la cordura dentro de sus desvaríos, Candy se había deshecho de sus pantalones. Quiso estrecharla contra sí, para sentir una vez más el exquisito cuerpo femenino contra su piel desnuda, pero ella lo detuvo apartándose apenas y volviendo a empezar el ritual de descender desde su pecho con manos y labios. Afortunadamente las manos de ella descendían a mayor velocidad que su boca y trazaban el camino exacto que esta última seguiría. Un chispazo de conciencia destelló en la mente de Terry cuando llegó a adivinar lo que la rubia se proponía. Jugó por un instante con la tentadora posibilidad de permitírselo, pero sabía que estaría perdido… más de lo que ya estaba.

A regañadientes, hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para incorporarla y, sin previo aviso, la empujó con su cuerpo contra el tocador, haciéndola sentar sobre el mueble. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Candy, le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Te dije que me hoy me ibas a escuchar a mi… - le advirtió cerca de los labios.

\- Eso pretendía – respondió la rubia mojándose inconscientemente los labios con la lengua y sin una pizca de remordimiento reflejada en las esmeraldas.

Una carcajada brotó de la garganta del hombre ante la descarada respuesta.

\- Más tarde, entonces, Pecas – le anunció y se lanzó sin piedad sobre su cuello, haciéndola lanzar un involuntario gemido de sorpresa.

Con la urgencia de un salvaje, el hombre besó y acarició cada porción de piel que aparecía frente a él en el sinuoso camino que el cuerpo de su amante le proporcionaba. Se detuvo sobre los pechos y la atormentó con dientes y lengua hasta que consiguió que se retorciera y gimiera desesperada. Se apartó un segundo, sólo lo suficiente para observar el delicado rostro sonrojado de placer y para dejarla creer, erróneamente, que le daría tregua. Pero eso se encontraba demasiado lejos de sus planes. Demandó otro beso ardiente de los labios entreabiertos y jadeantes de la mujer y con destreza, deslizó la mano hacia abajo, alcanzando el húmedo centro de su femineidad.

\- Terry… por favor…- Candy intentó detenerlo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que la intensidad de las caricias sobre su sexo la estaban llevando a un camino sin retorno.

\- Sigue – la urgió el hombre sin bajar el ritmo que marcaban sus dedos ni por una fracción de segundo. – Déjame ver todo lo hermosa que puedes ser.

Aferrada al borde del tocador como único asidero fijo en el mundo que giraba vertiginosamente a su alrededor, la mujer, sin poderlo contener por más tiempo, se dejó ir en una explosión de sublime placer. Al llegar al que creía era punto más alto, justo cuando esperaba que todo empezara a desvanecerse para dar lugar a la calma, su cuerpo volvió a tensarse como la cuerda de un violín en respuesta a la maravillosa irrupción del cuerpo de su amante dentro del suyo. Su propio cuerpo respondió por ella de manera instintiva cuando lo rodeó con piernas y brazos, dándole absoluta libertad de llevarla hacia y hasta donde Terry quisiera. Él, entendiendo perfectamente sin necesidad de palabras, aceptó el ofrecimiento y tomó cuanto pudo y cuanto quiso, entregando a cambio todo su cuerpo y toda su alma.

* * *

\- ¡No! – sollozó Candy mientras se incorporaba con la respiración agitada, al tiempo que Terry ahogaba una maldición en la almohada con la que se tapó el rostro. La alarma del reloj despertador señaló la hora de levantarse y comenzar a despedirse justo en medio de una nueva sesión pasional. - ¡Hey!- chilló la rubia cuando de un manotazo el hombre derribó el inoportuno objeto que cayó destartalado (y afortunadamente mudo) al suelo.

\- Reclámame después, Pecas – le respondió sólo para tomarla por la nuca de modo que descendiera nuevamente sobre él y poder volver a reclamar los labios que había estado besando hasta hacía unos segundos atrás.

\- Terry, se va a hacer tarde – trató de quejarse pero él ya se había apoderado nuevamente de sus caderas con la inequívoca intención de que retomara la tarea inconclusa y su queja rápidamente se transformó en un gozoso gemido.

\- No va a hacerse tarde – le aseguró y, así como estaba, con ella a horcajadas sobre él y sin salirse de su cálido interior, se levantó de del lecho y la llevó a la ducha. – Dios… - murmuró cuando ambos terminaron exhaustos bajo la lluvia caliente. - ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir a este tiempo sin ti?

No habían dormido en casi toda la noche. A sabiendas de que eran las últimas horas que pasarían juntos en largas semanas, ninguno de los dos quería perderse un solo segundo, así que únicamente se habían permitido dormitar por algunos instantes, hasta que, nuevamente, uno empezaba a incitar al otro y volvían a liarse y a enredar sus cuerpos como si la vida se les fuera en eso. Pero el tiempo no tiene clemencia con nadie y tampoco la tuvo con ellos. En una hora, el maravilloso sueño que había durado apenas tres días debería ponerse en pausa. Aunque, la promesa de que pronto sería retomado y, esta vez, para siempre, servía para atenuar un poco el dolor.

En un silencio acordado tácitamente, pues ninguno de los dos se consideraba capaz de emitir una palabra sin romper en llanto, terminaron de asearse y vestirse para, media hora después, cargar las maletas en el automóvil y partir hacia la estación.

* * *

Archie alzó la mano a modo de saludo cuando, a la distancia, consiguió distinguir a Candy y Terry que se acercaban por el andén.

\- Buenos días, gatita. ¿Lista para volver a casa? – saludó a la rubia, a lo que ella sólo respondió con una sonrisa ausente. – Grandchester – tendió la mano que el castaño aceptó.

\- Buenos días, Cornwell. Gracias por esto, de verdad – le dijo denotando gran sinceridad.

\- Ni lo digas. Candy, ¿estás bien? – volvió la mirada a la chica que parecía muda.

\- Estoy bien, Archie. Es sólo que, ya sabes, no me gustan demasiado las despedidas.

\- Sí, lo sé, gatita – le acarició la mejilla. – Pero no será por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? – miró a Terry como desafiándolo a decir o a hacer algo que fuera contrario a su declaración.

\- Por supuesto que no, Archibald – le respondió apretando la mandíbula.

\- Bien. ¿Lo ves, Candy? No hay motivos para que pongas esa cara tan triste. Anda, déjame subir esa maleta al tren mientras te despides de Terry – dijo y se alejó para cumplir con lo que había prometido.

Ni bien Archie les dio la espalda, Candy se volvió hacia Terry y, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, hundió la cabeza en su amplio pecho, deseando poder quedarse ahí por siempre. Por respuesta, el actor la abrazó con fuerza y apoyó el mentón sobre los rizos rubios, aspirando profundamente su aroma tan particular, con el objetivo de impregnarse de él hasta los huesos, si eso le fuera posible. La primera llamada a abordar consiguió que ambos se apretaran más el uno contra el otro.

\- Amor, mírame – con voz temblando a causa de las lágrimas contenidas, Terry fue el primero en romper el silencio.

\- No quiero dejarte, Terry – Candy alzó la cara hacia él, con las mejillas ya bañadas en llanto. – No quiero – repitió.

\- No me estás dejando, preciosa – intentó sonreírle. – Ni yo a ti. Pero debes ir. Albert te necesita y tú necesitas a tus madres – Terry pensaba que en cualquier momento se ahogaría en ese par de lagunas color esmeralda. – Será poco tiempo – dijo más para él mismo que para ella. – Sólo debemos tener un poco más de paciencia y después de eso, te prometo… No… Te juro que nada volverá a separarnos. ¿Sí?

\- Sí – susurró la rubia, asintiendo enfáticamente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Me regalas una sonrisa antes de irte? – le pidió mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con los dedos. – Así me gusta – afirmó cuando ella accedió a su petición. Acto seguido, tomó el pequeño rostro entre sus manos y depositó millones de tiernos besos en los labios que tanto extrañaría. – Te amo – le recordó cuando la segunda llamada interrumpió el beso.

\- Te amo, Terry – respondió Candy, alzándose de puntillas para darle otro largo beso y, dudando de que pudiera irse de permanecer un segundo más a su lado, se dispuso a subir al tren. Sin embargo, luego de dar dos pasos, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y en uno de ellos el tacto le recordó algo que la hizo regresar. – Toma – tomó las manos de Terry entre las suyas y le dejó un pequeño objeto.

\- Pero, Candy – objetó el hombre al descubrir que se trataba nada más y nada menos que la cajita de música de Stear.

\- Escúchame, Terry – le tomó la cara y con dulzura lo obligó a mirarlo. – Desde el día en que volviste a mi vida, tú me devolviste la felicidad. Aquí te la entrego de vuelta – señaló la cajita - pero sólo un tiempo. Cuídala hasta que volvamos a vernos y pueda compartirla contigo. ¿Lo prometes?

\- Con toda el alma, pecosa – y, por más que lo había resistido, las fuerzas le flaquearon y él también comenzó a llorar mientras besaba una vez más al amor de su vida, antes de dejarla partir.

* * *

 _Hola, queridas todas! Por Dios lo que me ha costado hacer este capi. Excusas? No, no hay ninguna, excepto que varios puntos de los que he tocado y, por diversos motivos, me han pegado demasiado en lo personal... el perdón (o mi humana imposibilidad de ser tan buena como Candy), los límites que hay que poner a aquellos que nos lastiman, las pérdidas para siempre, las despedidas... Sólo espero que se haya entendido lo que quise transmitir y pido disculpas por algún error que hayan podido descubrir. Como les digo, me he puesto demasiado emocional con este capi y puede que algo se me haya pasado._

 _Pido disculpas también por no haber traducido la canción. Pero en esta oportunidad y sólo por lo que para mí significa, he considerado que valía la pena dejarla en su idioma original._

 _Como siempre, gracias a todas las que se toman el tiempo de seguirme y alentarme. A muchas he podido contestarles, a las que no, sepan que he leído y apreciado cada review._

Amatista01, Analiz, Lady Graham, Zucix, gra, LizCarter, Nadia, Clauseri, , Becky Grandchester, Freya-X, Darling Eveling, AlexaPQ, la chinita, Gadamigrandchest, Flor, Merlia, yoruchi sama, dianis85, Esme05, Guests, Ady.t, Airun Grandchester, Black dyan 12, Carito Andrew, Carmen Ale627, Galadriel Grandchester, KarlaGrand, Kotoko Granchester, NEREYDA YHAZMYNE, Norma Angelica, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, ccc73, maria1972, , Alexa Monnie, Datyi, flor.g.8402, hotarumoon, nekito1, paulayjoaqui, tesamoon, este proyecto es por y para cada una de ustedes. GRACIAS MILLONES por estar ahí.

Abrazos, besos, bendiciones y nos leemos en el próximo!


	16. Capítulo 16

Hola? Hay alguien por allí? Ya sé, ya sé. Por favor, no me maten. Después de una larga ausencia (por varias complicaciones que no vienen al caso), por fin traigo un nuevo capi de esta historia.

Como siempre, a quienes se han tomado un momento para dedicarme unas palabras, a quienes me han enviado MPs, a quienes me han agregado a sus favoritos y a quienes me leen anónimamente: GRACIAS no cubre toda mi gratitud por saberlas del otro lado de la pantalla.

Freya –X, Flor MN, LizCarter, Nadia, becky grandchester, Clauseri, Esme05, Merlia, Lady Graham, Zucix, Darling Eveling, CarmenAle627, Guest, kargval, Dianis85, con berruti, Guest, auridamilj, dianley, chiiari, Guest, Guest, Maquig… sus bellas palabras son las que me hacen seguir adelante y renuevan mis energías!

Nos leemos pronto, bellas! Prometo no tardar tanto! Besos, abrazos y bendiciones a todas!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XVI**

 _ **"**_ _ **Envía alguien para que me ame. Necesito reposar en brazos que me protejan del daño bajo la lluvia. Dame un interminable verano. Señor le temo al frío. Siento que me estoy haciendo viejo antes de tiempo. Mientras mi alma cura las penas, yo creceré a través de este dolor. Señor, yo estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para ser un hombre mejor. Calma mi conciencia porque no es mi culpa. Yo sé que he sido enseñado para tomar la culpa. Mantén seguros a mis ángeles que atraparán mis lágrimas. Sácame de aquí. Estoy dolorido. Mientras mi alma cura las penas, yo creceré a través de este dolor. Señor, yo estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para ser un hombre mejor". Robbie Williams – Better man**_

Recién comenzaba la mañana y la actividad se encontraba en plena ebullición en el Hogar de Pony. Mientras la señorita Pony acababa de hornear la última de las tartas y se dedicaba a disponer de todos los ingredientes para preparar un delicioso guisado, la hermana María, asistida por una de las novicias que ahora formaban parte del personal permanente del lugar, intentaban por todos los medios que los niños se mantuvieran tranquilos, no estorbaran y, sobre todo, no ensuciaran sus ropas. Entretanto, una Annie Britter completamente distinta a la chiquilla tímida y serena que todos conocían, había irrumpido a primera hora y daba órdenes cual sargento de caballería con el objetivo de que todo fuera perfecto para el recibimiento de su hermana que se produciría poco antes del mediodía.

\- ¡Tom! – gritó al que consideraba su insoportable hermano mayor. - ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a esas tartas o voy a asesinarte con mis propias manos! – le advirtió apuntándolo con el índice al ver que el muchacho ya andaba husmeando entre los manjares favoritos de Candy.

\- ¡No estaba haciendo nada, Annie! – se defendió inmediatamente el aludido. – Sólo me preguntaba si la Señorita Pony había usado la cantidad suficiente de frutos secos – completó con gesto falsamente inocente, rascándose la cabeza.

\- Sí, claro. Lo imagino – Annie le dedicó su sonrisa más sarcástica. – Ahora hazme el favor de mover esa mesa a ese rincón y después asegúrate de que el automóvil esté en condiciones. No quisiera que ese cacharro se averíe a mitad de camino y Candy llegue tarde a su propia fiesta – le indicó mientras cubría las tartas y se enfrascaba nuevamente en la tarea de improvisar centros de mesa con frutas y flores.

\- ¿Te preocupa la llegada de Candy o que viene acompañada de tu prometido? – apuntó Tom con algo de malicia al saber que la causa del eufórico estado de la joven era más por la inminente llegada de cierto caballero, que por la organización del pequeño evento.

\- Quiero que todo sea perfecto para Candy, Tom. Esta vez es ella la que nos necesita a nosotros – respondió la morena alzando la mirada con absoluta seriedad hacia el muchacho que la observaba expectante, de pie y con los brazos cruzados frente a ella. –Y no tengo ningún prometido – agregó en voz baja, intentando no demostrar ni un ápice de nostalgia.

\- ¿Y debo creer que tampoco lo quieres de vuelta, Annie? Porque puedo asegurarte que, si así lo quisieras, no te costaría para nada recuperarlo – la cuestionó, sin creerse ni por un momento la aparente falta de interés que ella intentaba demostrar.

\- El problema, Tom – Annie esbozó una triste sonrisa – es que no hay nada de esa relación que yo quiera recuperar ahora.

\- Te escucho – insistió el vaquero, tomando asiento frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres escuchar?

\- Lo que quieras decirme, Ann – estiró una mano a través de la mesa que los separaba y detuvo el movimiento acelerado de las manos de la joven que trabajaban nerviosamente en el arreglo. - ¿Qué pasó con Archie? ¿Por qué se separaron después de tanto tiempo? Desde que recuerdo, siempre has estado enamorada de él.

\- Es cierto. Yo siempre estuve enamorada de Archie – suspiró – y él siempre estuvo tan seguro de eso…

\- Que se olvidó de cuidarte – concluyó Tom por ella.

\- Supongo que podrías decirlo de esa manera, sí. Pero estoy bien, Tommy – respondió al apodo cariñoso que él había utilizado hacía instantes con ella. – Estoy pensando en muchos proyectos nuevos y que estoy segura de que me harán bien. Por suerte, me di cuenta a tiempo…

\- De que estabas de novia con un completo imbécil – volvió a completar antes de que la morena pudiera terminar su frase y consiguiendo que una carcajada cantarina brotara de su garganta.

\- No – respondió jadeante cuando pudo controlar la risa. – Me di cuenta de lo que quiero y de lo que no, Tom.

\- ¿Y qué es eso?

\- No quiero estar con alguien para quien no soy lo suficientemente importante. Quiero que quien se diga enamorado de mí, tenga las agallas para defender nuestro amor contra lo que sea. Nada más.

\- No quieres un imbécil – reiteró con tozudez, haciéndola reír nuevamente.

\- ¡Esta bien! – consintió entre carcajadas. – No quiero un imbécil.

\- ¿Y si él te quisiera de vuelta? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Supongo… que tendrán que cambiar muchas cosas, Tom.

\- ¿Quieres que lo golpee hasta que se le quite lo idiota y se de cuenta de la mujer que se está perdiendo? – propuso el vaquero con absoluta seriedad.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – lo amenazó sonrojándose apenas a causa del velado cumplido.

\- Entonces sólo lo golpearé – determinó soltando las manos de la morena y volviéndose a cruzar de brazos. – Sólo porque me dará gusto hacerlo.

\- ¡Ya basta Tom! – chilló Annie intentando aparentar una seriedad que se veía traicionada por el tono risueño de su voz. - ¡Nada de golpes! Hoy nada tiene que empañar la bienvenida de Candy.

\- Tienes razón. En ese caso, esperaré hasta mañana – se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

\- ¡Eres imposible! – suspiró la morena. – Mejor, corre esa mesa y lárgate – ordenó volviendo al matiz autoritario, pero que intentaba enmascarar una súbita e insospechada ternura a causa de la vehemencia con que el joven se ofrecía a defenderla. – Y, Tommy… - lo llamó una vez que, habiendo obedecido a la primera indicación, él se disponía a retirarse. – Hacía demasiado que no me reía tanto. Gracias.

Por respuesta, Tom le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza y, luego de tocar el ala de su sombrero al modo de los vaqueros, salió sin decir una sola palabra.

* * *

Diez minutos habían pasado desde que el tren hubiera iniciado su partida desde la estación de trenes de Chicago y Candy aún permanecía en silencio, con la frente apoyada sobre el frío cristal de la ventanilla y la mirada perdida en el lugar exacto donde, hacía rato, había perdido de vista el andén y, con él, la alta silueta de Terry despidiéndose una vez más de ella. El sabor del último beso que su prometido le había dado, aún persistía en sus labios junto con el de las lágrimas que ambos habían derramado y, aunque la perspectiva de un futuro feliz juntos era un hecho, no conseguía quitarse de encima el temor que se estaba apoderando de ella. _"Al menos esta vez pudimos despedirnos y decirnos lo mucho que nos amamos, Terry"_ , pensaba una y otra vez, recordando que en todas las separaciones que habían sufrido a lo largo de los años, jamás habían tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo: ni cuando él abandonó el colegio para salvarla de la expulsión e ir en busca de sus sueños, ni cuando él había dejado el Hogar de Pony unos cuantos minutos antes de que ella llegara, ni cuando él había partido después de que la gira de la compañía Stratford lo llevara a Chicago, ni cuando ella lo había dejado con Sussanah sin mirar atrás. Definitivamente, esta vez era distinto o, al menos, eso era lo que la rubia deseaba con toda el alma. No se trataba de una despedida, sino de un "hasta luego" lleno de promesas que pronto se verían realizadas y que los mantendrían juntos por la eternidad. En esta oportunidad no había nada que temer, sin embargo…

\- Será por poco tiempo, gatita – la voz dulce de Archie llegó como respuesta a su muda plegaria. – Sabes que no confío en Grandchester, pero esta vez, honestamente, le creo – continuó rodeándole los hombros con un brazo para confortarla.

\- Yo también le creo, Archie – suspiró Candy aceptando el abrazo y dejando descansar su aturdida cabeza sobre el hombro de su sobrino. – Siempre he creído en él y nunca me ha fallado. Sólo que las circunstancias nunca nos han sido demasiado favorables.

\- ¿Qué es lo que siempre le viste, Candy? ¿Qué hizo para conseguir enamorarte de esta manera? – fijando la mirada en el anillo de compromiso que la pecosa ostentaba, Archie hizo la pregunta que le rondaba desde el mismo momento en que había conocido los sentimientos de la rubia acerca del tipo que siempre se le había antojado insufrible.

\- ¿Qué vi en él? – la enfermera sonrió y dejó escapar un suspiro soñador. – Cuando lo conocí vi a un chico atormentado, triste y solitario que trataba de ocultarse detrás de una fachada de rebeldía y engreimiento pero que, en realidad, pedía a gritos que alguien se detuviera a descubrirlo y lo alentara a dejar salir su gran nobleza y su infinita capacidad de amar… aunque me llevó bastante tiempo y muchas peleas para darme cuenta de esto último – rió al recordar la cantidad de veces que la había hecho rabiar, especialmente en el Real Colegio San Pablo.

\- ¿Entonces te enamoraste de él porque te necesitaba?

\- No. Me enamoré porque me dejó saber que me necesitaba, aunque en ese momento hubiera tenido que torturarlo para que lo admitiera. Me enamoré de él porque tuvo el valor de ir dejando caer esas barreras poco a poco para que yo pudiera entrar y conocerlo. Pero, sobre todo, me enamoré porque, siempre que lo necesité (lo supiera yo o no), él siempre estuvo a mi lado y no dudó jamás en arriesgarlo todo si sabía que eso que estaba haciendo era justo lo que yo necesitaba: en el colegio se enfrentó a Neil y sus amigos porque me estaban atacando, me cubrió en mis escapadas del cuarto de castigo… en Escocia dejó plantada a Eliza y su bendita fiesta blanca sólo porque no me había invitado… dejó que Stear reparara el avión de su padre – rió con suavidad al recordar – a su manera, claro, pero lo hizo porque sabía lo importante que era para mí que entablara relación con mis seres queridos. Abandonó el colegio para salvarme de la expulsión y para ello renunció a la vida a la que estaba acostumbrado…

\- Hasta que te dejó por Sussanah.

\- Te equivocas, Archie. Yo le pedí que se quedara con ella porque no podía soportar vivir con el fantasma de lo que había pasado. Pensaba que Sussanah, al sacrificarse por Terry, era mucho más digna de su amor que yo y por eso me alejé.

\- Pero él no te detuvo…

\- ¿Puedes culparlo? ¿Puedes culparlo más que a mí, Archie? – Candy alzó la cabeza para mirar a su sobrino a los ojos. – De verdad, no tienes idea de en lo que se transformó la vida de Terry después de eso. Nuevamente, él hizo lo que yo le pedía porque creyó que era lo mejor para mí y, el precio que pagó fue demasiado alto, ¿sabes? Estuvo a punto de perder su carrera y todos sus sueños… y por largo tiempo se perdió a sí mismo… por mí.

\- Supongo que estás en lo cierto – suspiró Archie, recostando la cabeza contra el respaldo de su asiento y cerrando los ojos con pesar, para luego sumirse en un largo y profundo silencio. Las palabras de la rubia acababan de clavársele como dagas abriéndole heridas que a duras penas comenzaban a intentar cerrarse. " _Yo también te amo, Archibald. Pero ya no me alcanza. No necesito más humillaciones. Lo que necesito es un hombre con todas las letras"._ La voz de Annie, vacilante a causa del llanto contenido y sus ojos azulinos destilando decepción cobraron vida en su mente, lo que, sumado al relato de Candy, consiguió que al fin comprendiera a lo que su ex novia se refería. Y, a la vez, comenzó a comprender el único motivo real que siempre había tenido para odiar tan vehementemente a Terry: la envidia. Envidia de que su rival del colegio siempre hubiera sido lo suficientemente audaz como para que le importaran un bledo las apariencias y las convenciones sociales, envidia porque era capaz de enfrentarse a todo y a todos para defender sus convicciones, envidia porque había logrado conquistar el corazón de Candy como nadie (ni siquiera Anthony o Albert y mucho menos él) lo había hecho, envidia porque era y siempre había sido lo único que Archie no era: valiente, aún cuando el precio a pagar por esa valentía fuera perderlo todo. Comparativamente, Archie se sentía como el sujeto más cobarde del universo. Demasiado cómodo con su confortable vida, jamás se había animado a rebelarse por el simple miedo a perder cualquiera de los beneficios que esta le reportaba. Sólo que, en su compulsiva defensa de esos beneficios, se las había arreglado para perder lo único real e importante que tenía, eso que ningún apellido pomposo ni la fortuna económica más grande del universo podrían comprarle jamás: el amor de Annie.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Archie? – le preguntó Candy al cabo de unos cuantos minutos.

\- En que quizás – el castaño hizo una pausa sonriendo con tristeza, sin abrir los ojos – debiera pedirle a Grandchester un par de lecciones acerca de cómo convencer a una chica de que estoy loco por ella y de que ahora entiendo que fui un completo imbécil por no cuidarla como se lo merece.

\- Archie, querido – se compadeció la rubia, - no dejes pasar más tiempo. Habla con Annie. Ella te ama y tú a ella.

\- Sólo que ella tiene muchos motivos para creer que yo no la amo, Candy. Me esperó durante años, pacientemente, hasta que me decidí a empezar a sentir algo por ella. Y, cuando por fin pude hacerlo, jamás estuve a la altura… No la protegí ni de la tía abuela, ni de los Leagan, ni de… - hizo una pausa justo a tiempo antes de mencionar el incidente de Albert – ni de nadie – finalizó. – Nunca hice nada que fuera exclusivamente por y para ella, mucho menos si era yo el que tenía algo que perder a cambio. Cuando se trató de Annie, yo siempre me comporté como un cobarde, necio y egoísta – se detuvo a causa de un sollozo que amenazaba con subir a su garganta.

\- Archie, mírame – le pidió la rubia con severidad. – Escúchame bien – continuó cuando el joven posó sus ojos avellana bañados en lágrimas sobre los suyos. – Aún no es tarde. Ya te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste mal. Ahora sólo tienes que estar dispuesto a modificarlo y demostrárselo a Annie. Si realmente es lo que quieres, no vas a darte por vencido. No sin pelear.

\- No te cansas de jugar a la celestina, ¿verdad, gatita? – bromeó con una tierna sonrisa.

\- No cuando sé que dos personas que amo están hechos el uno para el otro – declaró con convicción.

\- Está bien… Ahora dime algo. ¿Cómo se supone que podría demostrarle a Annie que puedo ser alguien mejor que el idiota que siempre le hice creer que era? – le preguntó volviendo al semblante melancólico.

\- Para empezar, debes hablar con ella y decírselo. Decirle que te diste cuenta de todo, que ella tiene razón pero que estás dispuesto a cambiar, Archie. Debes convencerla de que estás dispuesto a luchar por ella – afirmó la rubia con determinación.

\- Como si fuera a creerme algo de lo que pueda decirle… - masculló Archie con semblante abatido.

\- Por supuesto que no va a creerte – señaló Candy. – Ni una palabra – agregó ante la mirada atónita del castaño. – Pero cuando empiece a conocer al nuevo Archie que vas a mostrarle, no podrá decir que no estaba sobre aviso – concluyó guiñándole un ojo con picardía. – Ahora bien, gatito… Dime, ¿cómo piensas sorprender a nuestra adorada Annie?

\- No lo sé – Archie se tornó pensativo. – Podría empezar por regalarle flores o ¿bombones, quizás? – inquirió ansiosamente buscando aprobación en las deslumbrantes esmeraldas.

\- Muy conservador, elegante – la rubia se cruzó de brazos, emulando la pedante actitud de Terry y consiguiendo arrancar una carcajada al muchacho frente a ella. – Servirá seguramente para cuando lleven diez años de casados y accidentalmente olvides su cumpleaños – continuó parodiando a su prometido, sonriendo de lado. – Piensa con más ganas, elegante. Alguna locura. Algo que a ella pueda agradarle, pero que no se espere de ti.

\- Podría secuestrarla – sugirió Archie, tentado con la impecable imitación.

\- Sí, claro – la rubia abandonó el personaje. – Si Terry lo hiciera, quizás un secuestro funcionaría conmigo. Pero, definitivamente, no es lo adecuado para Annie – negó enfáticamente con la rubia cabeza. – Vamos, Archie. ¡Piensa! – lo instó con un dejo de impaciencia en la voz.

\- ¡No lo sé! – se quejó frustrado.

\- ¡Te digo que pienses! Abre tu mente y dime, ¿qué es lo más loco que se te ocurre cuando la ves, cuando piensas en ella? – lo interrogó.

\- No puedo hablar de eso contigo, Candy – le reclamó sonrojándose visiblemente azorado y molesto por la pregunta tan personal. Lo que se le ocurría cada vez que veía a su novia, definitivamente no podía ser puesto en palabras, mucho menos delante de una mujer y muchísimo menos si esa mujer era Candy.

\- Lamento informarte que no puedes hablarlo con nadie más por ahora, Archibald. Y sólo para que lo sepas, no estoy preguntándote nada que tenga que ver con lo que seguramente acaba de pasarse por aquí – le tocó la frente con el índice. – "Eso" que pensaste y que "no quiero" que me cuentes, sólo podrás tenerlo cuando hagas las cosas bien. Aunque, si sigues con este ritmo, dudo que alguna vez consigas algo más que un elegante ramo de flores estrellado en la cabeza.

\- Pero, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga entonces, Candy? – alzó la voz, evidentemente anulado como para poder comprender cualquier cosa.

\- Déjame ponerlo de este modo, Archibald – intentó la rubia haciendo uso de la poca paciencia que le restaba. – Si realmente quieres recuperar a Annie, vas a tener que arriesgarte. No bastan flores ni bombones y tampoco sirven los regalos caros, cenas en restaurantes lujosos o bailes de gala. Ya todo eso se lo diste, pero, con un poquito de razonamiento, supongo que podrás darte cuenta de que no te sirvió de nada. Es más, a ella no le costaría demasiado encontrar a quien le diera esas mismas cosas – decidió que era hora de, por más doloroso que resultara, ponerlo en evidencia. – Eso, cualquiera con dinero puede hacerlo y créeme cuando te digo que no le van a faltar oportunidades – continuó impiadosamente, a pesar de la palidez de su sobrino. – El punto, entonces, Archie querido, es ¿quién va a ser el primero en ofrecerle "algo más" que eso? – lo increpó. - ¿Vas a ser tú o dejarás que llegue otro y lo haga en tu lugar?

\- Quisiera ser yo, Candy – el castaño bajó la mirada con impotencia. – Pero, de verdad, no sé siquiera cómo empezar o qué hacer… - una lágrima solitaria comenzó a rodar por su aristocrática mejilla, pero la rubia intentó permanecer impávida.

\- ¿Quieres que te diga lo que necesita Annie? – esperó a que él asintiera para continuar. – Bien, te lo diré. Quiere un hombre que se preocupe por ella; que esté dispuesto a hacer el ridículo ante todo el mundo si es necesario; que se arriesgue a perder todo sólo por saber que, al final, el premio mayor será quedarse con ella; alguien que la haga sentir especial y no un objeto de exposición; alguien que se anime a gritarle que la ama desde los tejados y que no le importe si lo escucha medio planeta o que, si quiere besarla en plena reunión familiar, lo haga sin importarle la cara larga de la tía abuela. Eso es lo que ella quiere, Archie. No es tan complicado. Sólo resta saber si tú estás dispuesto a dárselo. ¿Qué dices?

\- Lo haces sonar tan simple, gatita – suspiró.

\- Y lo es, Archie – la rubia dulcificó un poco el tono. – Sólo debes soltarte un poco y darte permiso para hacer todas esas tonterías que son capaces de hacer los enamorados. Sé que la amas, gatito – lo animó. – Y por eso sé que muchas veces has pensado en hacer alguna estupidez vergonzosa, aunque te contuviste por no faltar al decoro. Pero, ¿sabes qué? – le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Al diablo con el decoro y sus malditas normas! Vive, Archie. Gánate de nuevo a la mujer que amas y que te ama y decídete a ser feliz – le rogó tomándole una de sus grandes manos entre las suyas. – Sé que puedes hacerlo y que quieres hacerlo. No pierdas la oportunidad.

Sonriendo a pesar de la catarata de lágrimas que ahora bañaban sus mejillas, Archie abrazó a Candy a modo de agradecimiento. A pesar de la rudeza con que lo había tratado, las palabras de la rubia habían calado profundamente en su alma y habían resultado ser todo lo que necesitaba para decidirse a sujetar con fuerza todos sus sueños de amor con Annie y dejarse arrastrar por ellos hasta donde quisieran llevarlo. Después de todo, ¿para qué quiere alguien tantas cosas si el precio a pagar por ellas es perder aquello a lo que realmente se ama?

\- Entonces – murmuró entre los rizos de Candy después de un rato de meditación – nada de flores.

\- Ni se te ocurra – rió Candy – o el golpe que te asestará con el ramo te arruinará el bonito peinado que traes.

\- Muy graciosa, gatita. ¿Hará falta que cuando le grite que la amo desde el tejado de la mansión de Lakewood lo haga desnudo o crees que podré conservar algo de dignidad y, junto con ella, mi ropa?

La carcajada de Candy resonó por todo el vagón, haciendo que más de un pasajero se volteara a mirarla de manera reprobatoria. Pero, como de costumbre, ni se percató y, si lo hizo, tampoco le dio importancia. Extrañamente, el remilgado Archie siguió su ejemplo, permitiéndose carcajearse a todo pulmón, al igual que ella y, para su propia sorpresa, se encontró riendo aún más fuerte cuando un "Shhh" de censura proveniente de alguno de los asientos llegó a sus oídos.

* * *

Un par de ojos verde grisáceo observaban con maternal ternura la gallarda figura de un hombre joven parado en el andén de la estación de trenes de Chicago. Hasta hacía unos pocos minutos, sus fuertes brazos habían estado rodeando el cuerpo de una rubia preciosa, con las mejillas pecosas inundadas de lágrimas de despedida pero el tren había partido y ella con él, dejando solo al muchacho, quien permanecía con la vista fija en la lejanía, totalmente ajeno a las gélidas ráfagas de viento que agitaban su sobretodo y hacían flotar en el aire sus largos y sedosos cabellos castaños.

\- Si lo que buscas es pescarte un resfriado, te recuerdo que tu enfermera favorita no estará aquí para cuidarte y no tendrás más remedio que conformarte conmigo, niño bonito – anunció la mujer mayor al detenerse detrás de Terry.

\- ¡Meagan! – el actor se dio vuelta sobresaltado y, sinceramente agradecido por la inesperada compañía, abrazó efusivamente a su segunda enfermera favorita.

\- Ya, ya, muchacho – rió azorada la mujer, aunque correspondió al abrazo sin dudarlo. – Que si hay algún reportero cerca y nos toma fotografías, tendrás serios problemas con la novata.

\- Ella sabe que le propuse matrimonio sólo porque usted se negó a aceptarme – bromeó soltándola y encogiendo los hombros de manera graciosa. - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – inquirió sonriente.

\- Salí del hospital y vine a despedirlos – explicó. – Llegué antes de que partiera el tren, pero no quise interrumpir el idilio. Además – agregó alzando un dedo acusador – cuando vinieron a mi casa me dio la impresión de que tenías que decirme algo, pero que no podías hacerlo delante de tu rubia debilidad.

\- ¿Alguna vez podrá pasar algo por alto, Meagan? – preguntó Terry entre risas.

\- No. Así que mejor suelta el rollo, muchachito.

\- Está bien, está bien – el castaño alzó las manos en gesto de rendición. – Le contaré mi secreto. Pero antes, debo despachar unas cartas en el correo. Y después, ¿aceptaría una invitación a desayunar? – le preguntó con su mejor cara de niño travieso a la vez que, galantemente, le ofrecía el brazo.

\- Vamos entonces. O no llegaremos a tiempo – aceptó la mujer. – Ahora dime, ¿qué hay de ese petimetre que se fue con Candy? – preguntó en tanto comenzaban a caminar hacia la oficina de correos. – Creo que lo he visto alguna vez yendo a buscarla al hospital.

\- ¡Oh, el elegante! – Terry lanzó una nueva carcajada. – Ese, querida Meagan, es el recién adquirido sobrino de Candy.

\- ¿El sobrino? – exclamó sorprendida. – Pero… ¿Qué es eso de "recién adquirido"?

\- Es una historia demasiado larga y complicada. Tendremos que dejarlo para otra oportunidad o perderé otro tren a Nueva York.

\- Como sea – Meagan sacudió la cabeza. – Ya he tenido suficientes historias de gente rica y con increíbles problemas para toda una vida – declaró sumiéndose por un instante en sus propios recuerdos.

\- ¿Algo que ver con la historia que nos prometió a Candy y a mi? – la cuestionó picado por la curiosidad.

\- Todo que ver, muchachito – suspiró con un dejo de melancolía. – Pero también es largo y complicado. Así que, mejor, vamos a lo importante – lo miró con seriedad justo en el momento en que llegaban ante las puertas del correo. - ¿Qué tienes en mente? Imagino que debe estar relacionado a la boda y a que, en realidad, no tienes la más mínima intención de esperar hasta mitad de año, ¿o me equivoco?

\- Como siempre, mi querida dama, está en lo correcto – asintió el actor con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, entregando los tres sobres al empleado frente a él. – Entrega con prioridad, por favor – solicitó.

\- ¿Esas cartas que envías con tanta urgencia tienen algo que ver con tus planes?

\- Nuevamente, ha acertado – afirmó abonando las tarifas correspondientes y ofreciéndole nuevamente el brazo para salir hacia el café más cercano. – Esas cartas son para poner a mis futuros cómplices al tanto de mi pequeño proyecto. Iba a enviarle una a usted, pero visto y considerando que se me ha adelantado – sonrió de lado mientras sacaba un cuarto sobre de su abrigo y se lo entregaba a la mujer – aquí tiene.

\- Y con esto también planeabas convertirme en una de tus cómplices – Meagan tomó el sobre fingiendo un gesto acusador.

\- Naturalmente. Una de las principales artífices de nuestra felicidad no podía quedar fuera bajo ningún punto de vista – explicó el actor con sencillez. – Ahora, escuche con atención. Sé que le gustará…

* * *

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! – la grave voz del vaquero retumbó por encima de las demás, llamando la atención de la pareja de recién llegados a la estación de trenes de La Porte.

\- ¡Tom! – Candy dejó olvidada la maleta en el suelo y corrió a abrazar a su hermano, luciendo una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

\- ¡Hola, Candy! – el fornido y musculoso muchacho la levantó del piso y le hizo dar un par de vueltas en el aire como si no pesara nada, consiguiendo que traviesas carcajadas brotaran incontenibles de la garganta de la rubia. - ¡Bienvenida! – exclamó volviéndola a poner de pie y depositándole un fraternal beso en la frente. – Déjame verte… No, definitivamente no has crecido nada – concluyó escrutándola con seriedad.

\- Y tú no has dejado de ser un bobo – rió devolviéndole la broma.

\- ¿Estás bien, Candy? – esta vez la seriedad no era fingida. – Te ves algo pálida.

\- Estoy bien, Tom. No te preocupes. Sólo algo cansada por el viaje. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Pasé esta mañana por el hogar y la señorita Pony me avisó sobre tu llegada. Así que me ofrecí a venir a buscarte – mintió con total descaro a la vez que intentaba no perder la compostura al percibir sobre la cabeza de Candy que Archibald se acercaba a ellos con las maletas de ambos.

\- Buenos días, Tom – sonrió el castaño, tendiéndole una mano que el vaquero aceptó a regañadientes.

\- Archie – inclinó apenas la cabeza a modo de saludo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la joven que lo conocía desde siempre. - ¿Vamos a casa? – volvió su mirada hacia la rubia que lo miraba extrañada y le rodeó el hombro con un brazo instándola a avanzar, dejando que el otro muchacho se las arreglara con el equipaje.

\- Sí – musitó Candy contrariada. - ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – le preguntó en un susurro.

\- Nada – masculló apretando los dientes, intentando sonreír sin lograr más que una mueca torcida en el proceso.

\- ¿Es porque Annie rompió con él? – adivinó la rubia con su usual poder de lectura del pensamiento.

\- Yo diría que es por los motivos por los que Annie tuvo que romper con él – murmuró sin poder contener la rabia.

\- Oh… - fue todo lo que la rubia pudo articular, entre sorprendida y azorada por el descubrimiento que creía había acabado de hacer.

\- Nadie hace llorar a mis hermanas y sale ileso – aclaró Tom al darse cuenta de que quizás había dejado entrever demasiado. - ¿Tú tienes a alguien que deba agregar a mi lista de personas no gratas? Sólo tienes que decirlo, Candy.

\- Para nada, Tom – rió. – En realidad, todo lo contrario – le confesó radiante de felicidad, agitando frente a él la mano donde lucía su anillo de compromiso.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó incrédulo. - ¿Terry?

\- ¡Sí, Tom! Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos.

\- Bien por ustedes, Candy – un emocionado vaquero abrazó a su revoltosa hermana adoptiva. – Realmente me alegro. Nadie más que tú merecía esta oportunidad. ¿Ya lo saben en el hogar?

\- Deben imaginar algo, pero todavía no se los he contado.

\- ¡Quiero estar ahí para verles las caras a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María! Definitivamente, me auto invitaré a almorzar – fingió tomar la decisión en ese preciso instante para no delatar la fiesta de bienvenida que aguardaba a la llegada de Candy.

\- Seguramente estarán encantadas de que lo hagas. ¿Viniste con tu carreta? – lo interrogó buscando con la mirada el acostumbrado medio de transporte de su amigo. Al mismo tiempo, un furioso ladrido le llamó la atención y, cuando descubrió que procedía de un automóvil aparcado a pocos metros de distancia, una gran sonrisa iluminó su pecoso rostro. - ¡Miena! – exclamó para luego salir corriendo en la dirección de la enorme perra San Bernardo que jamás se olvidaba de ella a abrirle la portezuela para mimarla y dejarse mimar.

\- Es un caso perdido – comentó Archie al llegar junto a Tom y notar cómo la mascota tumbaba a Candy en el suelo y le lamía toda la cara, alentada por las risas y palabras cariñosas de la muchacha.

\- Si tú lo dices… - fue la parca respuesta del vaquero quien, sin dar lugar a ningún tipo de conversación, se dirigió al automóvil y abrió el maletero para luego indicarle a Archie que dejara allí el equipaje. – Tú mejor vas atrás con Miena, Archie – casi le ordenó alzando la barbilla con gesto de desagrado. – Candy se ve demasiado cansada y preferiría que se sienta más cómoda en el asiento delantero.

\- No es necesario, Tom – trató de disuadirlo la rubia en cuanto logró desembarazarse del pesado animal que, ya más calmado, había obedecido a su orden de subirse al vehículo.

\- Está bien, Candy. Tom tiene razón – intervino Archie, demasiado consciente de la animosidad con la que estaba siendo tratado, aunque sin hallar ningún motivo para ella. – Tú ve adelante que yo me las apañaré con Miena – le sonrió y, de manera resuelta, tomó el sitio indicado.

\- ¿Vienes al Hogar de Pony o te sentirás más cómodo si te llevo directamente a Lakewood? – le preguntó Tom con evidente sarcasmo.

\- Viene con nosotros – Candy tomó la palabra, lanzándole al vaquero una mirada de reproche. - ¿Cómo está tu padre, Tom? – preguntó decidida a desviar el curso de la conversación, evitando así una riña que parecía se estaba tornando inminente.

\- Él está bien, por suerte – respondió captando de inmediato el pedido implícito en el tono de voz de la rubia. – Finalmente pude convencerlo de que me delegara algunas responsabilidades más, así que de vez en cuando, hace algún viaje para distenderse. Justamente ahora está en Florida, visitando a sus primos.

\- Me alegro por él. Ya era hora de que se relajara un poco. Tantas tensiones no eran buenas para su salud.

El breve trayecto entre la estación de trenes y el hogar de Pony se pasó más rápido que volando entre las variadas anécdotas que ambos, rubia y vaquero, tenían para contarse, mientras que Archie, que no tenía idea de qué o quienes hablaban (además desalentado por la actitud hostil del viejo amigo de Anthony), no hacía más que preguntarse cuándo tendría oportunidad de ver a Annie para poner en marcha todos los planes de reconquista que había urdido junto con Candy durante el viaje desde Chicago.

A los pocos minutos, como sacado de un cuento de hadas, el Hogar de Pony apareció ante los ojos de los viajeros y, como siempre, obró su milagroso efecto de calma y felicidad en el corazón de Candy. Tom no había acabado de aparcar el coche y la rubia ya había saltado del mismo para echar a correr veloz como una saeta.

\- ¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María! – gritó entre risas y lágrimas como cada vez que regresaba a la casa de su infancia. - ¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María! Soy yo, Candy.

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Candy!

Su nombre pronunciado por los labios de sus dos madres que salían apresuradamente por la puerta principal y se abalanzaban a su encuentro a través del camino de entrada, le llenó el alma, tal y como sabía que le pasaría siempre. Segundos después, las tres mujeres se fundían en un afectuoso abrazo, capaz de sanar la más profunda de las heridas.

\- Señorita Pony, Hermana María… - suspiró la rubia dejándose consentir. – Las extrañé tanto… Tenemos tanto de qué hablar…

\- Estábamos tan deseosas de que llegaras, hija – confesó la señorita Pony, limpiándose discretamente un par de lagrimillas de emoción.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Candy querida? No traes buen semblante – medio la regañó la Hermana María, adoptando su papel de madre sobreprotectora. – Es una suerte que el señor Grandchester te haya enviado con nosotras. Fue muy amable de su parte. ¿Cómo…?

\- ¡Hermana María, por favor! Ya habrá tiempo de hablar y cuando Candy lo considere oportuno nos contará todo lo que nos corresponda saber – intervino la mujer mayor, deteniendo la catarata de cuestionamientos de su compañera y ocasionando algunas risas que apenas pudieron ser reprimidas por la rubia y sus dos gallardos acompañantes. - ¡Señor Cornwell! Qué gusto que haya venido – le tendió afectuosamente la mano al muchacho que se había acercado a ellas. – Gracias por acompañar a nuestra Candy. Se quedará a almorzar con nosotros – determinó sin lugar a réplicas. – Y tú también, Tom.

\- Sí, señorita Pony. Gracias – respondieron ambos simultáneamente, uno porque no pensaba perderse la sorpresa y el otro porque no se animaba a negarse a nada que pudiera pedirle esa mujer tan fenomenal.

\- Mejor vayamos adentro ahora – sugirió la religiosa. – Está helando aquí afuera. Adelántate Tom y vigila que los niños no se lancen sobre Candy en cuanto entremos – le pidió al vaquero con una discreta mirada conspirativa.

\- Entonces, mejor que se lancen sobre mí – bromeó en tanto se alejaba a cumplir con la tarea asignada. – Están por entrar – anunció en voz baja al atravesar el portal.

\- ¡Todos a sus puestos! – chilló Annie y, en menos de cinco segundos, cada uno de los adultos presentes ubicaron a los niños en sus lugares. – Recuerden lo que ensayamos – les advirtió la morena al oír los pasos que se acercaban, a la vez que sentía la mano fuerte de Tom apoyándose sobre su hombro. – Estaré bien – le murmuró sonriendo al comprender que el motivo de tal gesto era ponerla sobre aviso acerca de la "visita adicional".

\- Pero qué silencio – se oyó la voz cantarina de Candy. - ¿Qué hicieron con los niños, hermana María?

\- ¡Sorpresa! – los gritos de una docena de niños y media docena de adultos sonaron al unísono en un rugido ensordecedor, en tanto una lluvia de confeti bañaba a la rubia de pies a cabeza. - ¡Bienvenida, Candy!

Entre amorosas palabras y risitas infantiles, montones de manitas pequeñitas rodearon a la hija y hermana predilecta del Hogar de Pony, quien pronto portaba una preciosa corona de flores silvestres sobre la cabeza, una capa hecha de retazos de tela sobre los hombros, un ramo de dulce Candy en las manos e incontables besos en las mejillas.

\- ¡Niños! ¡Mis queridos niños! Los extrañé tanto. Pero miren cuánto han crecido todos – les decía observando una a una las adoradas caritas y regalándolos con besos y caricias nacidos de lo más profundo de su corazón. - ¡Y miren ese hermoso cartel! Bienvenida a casa Candy – leyó en voz alta. - ¿Quién ha sido el artista? – preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Fui yo – se jactó con orgullo un niño regordete de voz ronca.

\- ¿De verdad has sido tú, Bob? ¡Es precioso! – elogió con gratitud al mozalbete que había conocido haciendo cruces mortuorias para todos aquellos que no le agradaban. Método que, aunque poco agradable o didáctico para la mayoría de la gente, había sido el único que había estimulado el interés del niño para que aprendiera finalmente a leer y escribir.

\- Y lo hice sin ayuda de nadie – agregó el artista sacando pecho.

\- Has hecho un trabajo espectacular, Bob – lo volvió a congratular la rubia envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo. – Gracias.

\- Candy – interrumpió la suave voz de la Señorita Pony – hay otra gente esperando a que la saludes…

\- ¡Oh, claro! – la rubia se puso de pie limpiándose las lágrimas de emoción. - ¡Annie! – abrazó a su hermana en cuanto consiguió que sus ojos pudieran distinguir algo más que el montón de niños apiñados a su alrededor. - ¡Jimmy! ¡Señor Cartwright! ¡Doctor Martin! – los fue nombrando y abrazando largamente a cada uno de ellos. - ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? – preguntaba conmovida. - ¿Tú también sabías de esto, Tom? – cuestionó al vaquero que se erguía tras la morena en actitud protectora, a la vez que asentía a su pregunta. - ¡Eres un completo bribón! ¡Te encanta engañarme!

\- Sabes que siempre me ha gustado gastarte bromas. Así que no te quejes – rió. – Pero mejor termina de saludar – le sugirió.

Candy creía haber visto a todos los invitados a esa pequeña fiesta, motivo por el cual, miró a Tom con extrañeza. Al bajar la vista hacia Annie, la morena simplemente sonrió con dulzura y señaló con el índice detrás de la rubia, quien se giró lentamente, siguiendo la muda indicación.

\- ¡Albert! – gritó al encontrarse frente a frente con ese par de ojos color turquesa adornando el hermoso rostro y la franca sonrisa de su verdadero hermano. - ¡Albert, mi hermano querido! – sollozó y, sin más, se arrojó a los brazos que una vez más se abrían para ella con amor fraternal.

\- Candy, mi dulce hermanita – musitó el joven sobre los rizos dorados.

\- Oh, Albert. Estaba tan preocupada por ti – lloriqueó sobre su pecho. – Estabas tan triste la última vez que nos vimos. Pero yo… lo lamento tanto… tendría que haber… - intentaba explicarse, aunque el llanto que la desbordaba se lo impedía.

\- No, no. Candy – le tomó el rostro entre las manos para que lo mirara. – Ya no tienes que preocuparte – le sonrió limpiándole las lágrimas. – Y no hay nada que lamentar. Así que basta. Sabes que no me gusta que llores – la reprendió. – Creo que alguna vez te dije que eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras, ¿o no?

\- Sí – le respondió tratando de calmarse, aunque terminó hipando de manera graciosa.

\- Entonces ríete, hermanita. Que hoy estamos aquí para festejar – la instó. – Y creo que tenemos demasiadas cosas que deberán incluirse en las festividades – bajó el tono de voz para que sólo ella lo oyera - ¿o me equivoco, futura señora Grandchester?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le preguntó en un murmullo y con las mejillas de color escarlata.

\- Lindo anillo – repuso el rubio para después, al notar que la comprensión llegaba al rostro de su hermana, lanzar una estruendosa carcajada que, a Candy, no hizo más que recordarle al viejo Albert, a ese que alguna vez le había gastado una que otra broma en el zoológico de Londres. En ese preciso momento y, contagiándose de la risa del que le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo, ella supo que, ahora sí, había recuperado completamente a "su" hermano, al que alguna vez había adorado fraternalmente, aún sin conocer el vínculo que los unía y al que había seguido adorando de la misma manera, aunque, en algún lugar del camino, las cosas hubieran confundido un poco su rumbo.

\- Muy bien, niños – la voz de la Hermana María sonó por encima de las risas. – El almuerzo ya está listo. ¡Todos a lavarse las manos!

Como por arte de magia, la docena de rapaces desapareció de la vista de los adultos, seguidos por la religiosa que iría a corroborar que sus órdenes fueran cumplidas sin inconvenientes. En lo que Candy continuaba cruzando algunas palabras cómplices con Albert, por el rabillo del ojo notó que Annie se dirigía a la cocina para ayudar con los preparativos pero Archie la detenía tomándola delicadamente del brazo.

\- Annie, ¿habrá algún sitio donde podamos hablar por unos minutos? – murmuró.

\- Sí, lo hay – contestó la morena en un tono de voz normal. – Pero no me parece que el momento sea el adecuado, Archibald. Así que, si me disculpas… - completó con una sonrisa tan fría que hubiera sido capaz de congelar al sol para luego volverse hacia la dirección que inicialmente había tomado.

\- Archie va a tener una ardua tarea por delante – comentó discretamente Albert a Candy.

\- Más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera podido imaginar – respondió la rubia. – Mira – señaló con un gesto de cabeza.

En el momento en que Annie se había alejado, Archie demoró unos segundos hasta que decidió seguirla. Sin embargo, la pequeña pérdida de tiempo había sido un tremendo error, porque Tom, que no perdía de vista ni un movimiento de la morena, se le interpuso en el camino y, después de lanzarle una mirada asesina, tomó la delantera en busca de su ahora "protegida".

\- No dejes que Archie se acerque a Tom o a Annie hasta que pueda averiguar de qué se trata todo esto, Albert – rogó Candy a su hermano.

\- Entendido – asintió comprensivamente el rubio, yendo al encuentro de su maltrecho sobrino. – Archie, ¿cómo están las cosas en Chicago? – le preguntó para distraerlo y permitir a Candy correr tras los otros dos.

\- Tom Stevenson, ven aquí inmediatamente – ordenó Candy alcanzando al vaquero. - ¿Me puedes explicar qué fue todo eso?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – repreguntó el interpelado fingiendo no comprender.

\- Lo sabes perfectamente, jovencito – lo señaló acusadoramente. - ¿Por qué actúas de esa manera con Archie? Solían ser buenos amigos en un tiempo.

\- Ya te lo dije, Candy – se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado. – Annie está muy triste por su culpa y no permitiré que vuelva a hacerle daño.

\- Sí, me lo dijiste. Pero quiero saber el motivo detrás de eso, Tom. Me has visto llorar por Terry y, sin embargo, no saliste tras de él como un maniático.

\- Sólo porque no lo tenía cerca – se encogió de hombros tratando de pasar por desinteresado, pero la verdad que su pobre representación no había logrado engañar para nada a la prometida del actor estrella de Broadway.

\- Tom, no quiero que salgas lastimado de todo esto – intentó explicarle posando una mano sobre la de él.

\- Pierde cuidado, Candy. No hay nada que temer ni nadie saldrá lastimado – _"excepto tu sobrino, que pronto perderá un par de dientes",_ agregó mentalmente mientras le dedicaba a la rubia una sonrisa confiada.

\- Eso espero – lo reconvino la rubia no demasiado convencida.

\- ¿Qué traman ustedes dos? – Annie interrumpió la incómoda conversación entrelazando el brazo con el de su hermana.

\- Le estaba pidiendo a Candy que me dejara probar alguna de las tartas de la Señorita Pony – contestó con rapidez el vaquero. – Pero la muy glotona se niega sistemáticamente – concluyó bajando la cabeza como si estuviera profundamente desilusionado.

\- Y lo bien que hace. Esta es la fiesta de Candy, Tommy – le sonrió con una ternura que consiguió que los ojos de la pecosa se abrieran como platos. _"¿De verdad dijo Tommy?"_ se preguntaba anonadada. – Pero no te preocupes. Pronto será tu cumpleaños, así que podrás pedirle a la Señorita Pony que prepare una sólo para ti.

\- Ah, claro. Como si esta – por Candy – no fuera a intentar arrebatármela.

\- No lo hará. Yo me aseguraré de eso – confirmó la morena manteniendo el tono meloso, con lo que consiguió que la enfermera terminara optando por huir espantada, incapaz de seguir presenciando la escena que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido imaginar.

De regreso al comedor, también se hicieron presentes los niños ya aseados así que todos se sentaron alrededor de la gran mesa para disfrutar del almuerzo en el que no faltaron risas, historias y alguno que otro desastre menor ocasionado por los más pequeños. Finalizada la comida y antes de que la atención se centrara en los deliciosos postres, la Señorita Pony llamó la atención de todos los presentes golpeando su copa con una cucharilla.

\- Como bien saben todos – inició su discurso una vez que todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella, - esta pequeña fiesta fue la idea de nuestra Annie para agasajar a Candy en su regreso al hogar – todos asintieron sonrientes antes de que la anciana continuara. – Pero, además de ello y, dada la presencia de los señores Andley, creo oportuno adicionar otro motivo a nuestro festejo. Candy – se dirigió a su consentida sonriendo con ternura, - hace veinte años Dios bendijo a todos los habitantes de este hogar con la llegada de una maravillosa niña que se ha transformado en nuestra hija del corazón y a la que siempre amaremos como tal. Hoy, te bendijo a ti con la dicha de reencontrarte con tu familia de sangre, especialmente con tu hermano y tu sobrino – miró en dirección a los hombres con el mismo gesto maternal. – Así que, la Hermana María y yo, mis queridos Albert y Archibald, les damos la bienvenida a nuestra familia porque sabemos lo importantes que son en la vida de nuestra pequeña Candy y porque, cada persona que sea querida por ella, también lo será por nosotras y para siempre.

Un aplauso generalizado sacudió la cálida sala, acompañado de sonrisas y gestos emocionados de más de uno de los presentes.

\- Señorita Pony, Hermana María – Albert tomó la palabra mirando a cada una de las religiosas conforme las nombraba – creo estar hablando también por mi sobrino Archie cuando les digo que no tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento para con ustedes. Tanto por tan calurosa bienvenida como por la maravillosa labor que han hecho al acompañar a Candy en el camino que la transformó en la mujer que es hoy. Si bien es cierto que hubiera preferido que las cosas fueran de otra manera, debo admitir que quizás mi hermana no sería la misma si no hubiera contado con dos madres tan formidables. Por lo tanto, sólo me resta decir que no me alcanzará la vida para demostrarles la gratitud que siento – concluyó alzando su copa a modo de brindis.

\- Por nuestra hermosa gran familia – anunció Candy levantando la propia con el rostro bañado en lágrimas de emoción.

\- Por nuestra hermosa gran familia – la siguieron todos y bebieron a la salud de cada uno de los presentes.

\- Y porque – continuó Albert una vez que se hizo silencio y dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a su hermana – pronto se sume otro miembro a ella.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – inquirió la Hermana María al escuchar lo dicho por el rubio y percibir que inmediatamente la joven se sonrojaba notoriamente.

\- ¿No vas a contarles? – la urgió el hombre que ya estaba tentado de risa al haber notado que, desde que había llegado, Candy no hacía más que intentar ocultar el anillo que destellaba en su dedo anular.

\- Candy, querida. ¿Hay algo que debamos saber? – cuestionó la Señorita Pony.

\- Eh… - titubeando, lanzó una mirada furibunda que hizo sonreír aún más a Albert. – Sí, lo hay. Sólo que estaba esperando el momento adecuado…

\- Creo que no hay momento más adecuado que este, gatita – fue el turno de Archie de colarse socarronamente en la conversación, recibiendo también una ponzoñosa mirada de su tía.

\- Ya, Candy. Quita esa cara y cuéntanos – pidió Annie ya con ganas de brincar sobre su asiento al presentir cuál sería la buena nueva. - ¿Cómo es eso de que alguien más va a entrar en la familia?

\- Lo dices tú o lo digo yo – determinó Tom, dispuesto a no perderse la oportunidad de fastidiarla.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes? – lo interrogó la morena sorprendida, obteniendo como respuesta una amplia sonrisa por parte de vaquero.

\- ¡Bueno, está bien! – cedió al fin la rubia con un mohín. – Perdonen que tenga que decirlo así, Señorita Pony, Hermana María, pero…

\- ¡Habla Candy! – por fin la religiosa más joven terminó por perder la paciencia ocasionando la risa de todos los presentes, especialmente de aquellos que sabían lo que la rubia aún no decía.

\- Terry me ha pedido matrimonio – lanzó sin más preámbulos.

\- ¿Y tú que le dijiste? – fue la ansiosa pregunta de la mujer.

\- ¡Que sí! – anunció como si fuera la obviedad más grande y decidiendo lucir su bello anillo ante la mirada de todos los presentes que pronto estallaron en vítores.

* * *

Con el paso de las horas, la algarabía general había ido disminuyendo dejando paso al cansancio que sobrevino luego de los deliciosos manjares disfrutados y las alegres y estimulantes conversaciones. De esta manera, poco a poco, los invitados comenzaron a retirarse a sus respectivos hogares, permitiendo que los pequeños residentes del orfanato así como sus guardianas pudieran ir retomando la rutina habitual. En las cocinas sólo quedaba Annie quien asistía a las religiosas en las tareas de limpieza en tanto soportaba los ruegos de Candy para que permitiera que Archie la acompañara a casa, dándole así la oportunidad de escuchar lo que tenía para decirle.

Varios minutos después, la rubia subió a la Colina de Pony donde su sobrino y su hermano se encontraban observando el paisaje y, mostrando su mejor sonrisa triunfante, anunció que había logrado su objetivo. Sin dilaciones, el joven se despidió y salió corriendo en busca de su amada.

\- ¿Crees que lo logrará? – inquirió Albert de manera pensativa.

\- Sería un milagro que lo consiguiera hoy mismo – respondió Candy del mismo modo. – Annie está demasiado dolida. Sin embargo, al menos le permitirá dar el primer paso. Después, el tiempo dirá.

Por varios minutos los rubios permanecieron en absoluto silencio bajo la sombra del padre árbol. Por primera vez en el día se encontraban a solas y cierta incomodidad comenzaba a hacerse ver. Decidido a no generar angustia en la enfermera, Albert decidió dar inicio a la conversación:

\- Ayer en la tarde recibí un llamado de George – comentó. – Era para ponerme al tanto de tu primera decisión como parte oficial de nuestra familia – agregó con una sonrisa.

\- Oh, eso – murmuró la pecosa algo azorada. – No hubiera querido ir tan lejos, Albert, pero…

\- Estoy orgulloso de tu accionar, pequeña. Era hora de que alguien pusiera en su lugar a ese par de intrigantes. Aunque me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Eliza – sonrió con picardía, logrando que Candy soltara un suspiro aliviado.

\- No sé si la cara que puso fue tanto por lo que yo le dije o porque se vio descubierta delante de la tía abuela – comentó aprovechando la oportunidad para incluir a la anciana en la conversación.

\- Lo imagino – fue la seca respuesta de Albert, cuyo semblante se endureció inmediatamente.

\- Albert – murmuró Candy tocándole cariñosamente el brazo. – No seas tan duro con ella, por favor… - le pidió en voz baja.

\- Lo siento, pequeña. Pero no sé si podré perdonarla algún día – confesó.

\- Debes hacerlo. Por ella, pero sobre todo por ti – insistió. – Ella te quiere mucho, Albert.

\- Supongo. Pero lo que hizo es… imperdonable – suspiró dejando ver la rabia que lo carcomía al pensar en el asunto.

\- No, Albert. No digas eso. Lo que la tía abuela hizo fue grave, no te lo niego. Pero ya pasó. Ya no hay más mentiras. Y nuestro deber es mirar hacia adelante y sin rencores que nos aten al pasado – le explicó.

\- No lo sé, Candy.

\- Al menos, ¿podrías intentar hablar con ella y escuchar lo que tenga que decirte? – intentó disuadirlo. – Está muy preocupada porque teme haber perdido tu cariño, me lo ha dicho – le confesó.

\- No está demasiado lejos de la realidad…

\- Eso no es cierto – lo confrontó. – Estás enfadado y es lógico. Pero te conozco, Albert. Sé que, a pesar de todo, la quieres y mucho.

\- ¿Tú pudiste perdonarla completamente? – le espetó como desafiándola.

\- Sí – fue la simple respuesta. - ¿Y quieres saber por qué? Porque la felicidad de haberte encontrado y poder hoy llamarte "hermano" es mucho mayor que cualquier rencor. Y no quiero que esa felicidad se empañe por nada del mundo.

\- Me encantaría ser una mejor persona, pequeña – el rubio conmovido, abrazó con fuerza a su hermana. – Me encantaría ser como tú…

\- Yo sé que lo eres, Albert. Eres una de las mejores personas que conozco. Y sé que harás lo correcto – le informó con tanta convicción que lo hizo conmover.

\- Está bien. Prometo pensarlo – finalmente se dio por vencido ante la inquebrantable fe que la pecosa ponía en su persona. – Ahora, - decidió que era momento de cambiar de tema – ¿me contarás bien cómo fue la situación con nuestra adorada sobrinita y por qué terminó de patitas en la calle?

Con lujo de detalles, la blonda se dedicó a relatar la historia que había tenido lugar en la mansión en la mañana del día anterior. Albert rió de buena gana al imaginar la situación, la teatralidad de Terry presionando a la pelirroja hasta hacerla confesar y la expresión de esta al saberse expuesta, nada menos, que ante la gran matriarca. Pero lo que lo hizo caer al piso, víctima de un ataque incontenible de carcajadas, fue el hecho de saber que la misma Candy había sido capaz de sugerirle a la venenosa Eliza que la llamara nada más y nada menos que "tía".

\- ¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras! – reía tanto que las lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos color turquesa. – Esa no te la perdonará mientras viva… - se carcajeó un poco más, pero ese pensamiento lo hizo reaccionar y ponerse serio de repente. – No, no te lo perdonará. Y, tratándose de Eliza, es posible que haya problemas y de los graves, lo sabes, ¿verdad? – la interrogó.

\- Eso mismo dijo Terry. Pero la verdad, es que tengo mis reservas.

\- No deberías tenerlas, pequeña. Terry tiene razón. Eliza y Neil son peligrosos y debes tener cuidado. Ahora más que nunca.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees, Albert?

\- Lo sé – le informó con absoluta convicción. – Y por eso le pedí a Terry que te llevara con él a Nueva York. Aunque él ya lo había pensado por su cuenta – agregó.

\- Lo sé. De hecho – confesó algo avergonzada, - tuvimos una discusión al respecto. Pero terminé prometiéndole que no volvería a Chicago a menos que fuera con él o contigo.

\- Honestamente, me alegro de que te haya convencido, pequeña. Si en alguien puedo confiar tu seguridad, es en Terry – le explicó luciendo un gesto que a Candy le resultó algo melancólico.

\- Albert… - lo llamó la rubia después de unos segundos en los que decidió que era mejor no dejar nada sin conversar. – En cuanto a Terry y yo… - comenzó aunque no supo cómo continuar.

\- No debes preocuparte, Candy. Estoy bien y soy muy feliz por ustedes – le dijo mirándola a los ojos, dándole a entender que no le mentía. – No voy a decirte que no me cuesta en ciertos momentos. Lo que yo sentía por ti era real… demasiado real… tan real como lo que tú y Terry sintieron el uno por el otro desde que se conocieron. Y, aunque todo esto no hubiera pasado y nosotros no fuéramos hermanos, debo confesar que yo, muy en el fondo, sabía que, tarde o temprano, debería dejarte ir con él. Lo bueno de esta situación es que, en lugar de perderte para siempre (como hubiera sucedido en caso de que rompiéramos como cualquier otra pareja), tengo la grandiosa oportunidad de seguirte teniendo en mi vida y, nada más y nada menos, como mi adorada hermanita menor – anunció con una gran sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con cariño fraternal.

\- Te quiero mucho, Albert – dijo Candy conmovida.

\- Y yo a ti, pequeña – la envolvió en un abrazo. – Así que mejor que tu "pretendiente" haga las cosas como corresponde. Ahora cuéntame… ¿qué planes tienen? ¿Cuando piensa venir a pedirme formalmente tu mano? – bromeó dispuesto a amenizar el ambiente e iniciando una nueva ronda de risas incontenibles.

Desde una ventana del hogar, un par de mujeres observaban enternecidas la escena que se desarrollaba bajo el cobijo del padre árbol. Aunque no podían oír lo que los rubios hablaban, desde la distancia sí les era posible notar el aura que los envolvía.

\- Lo lograron, Señorita Pony – sollozó emocionada su compañera. – Mire que bellos hermanos.

\- Así es, Hermana María – la mujer mayor se enjugó una pequeña lagrima. – Al fin se hizo justicia. Dios los bendiga por siempre, porque nadie más que ellos lo merece.

* * *

Tres noches habían pasado desde que Candy hubiera regresado al Hogar de Pony. Esa misma mañana, el cartero se encargó de entregar tres cartas provenientes de la ciudad de Chicago. Recibiendo la suya de la mano de la Señorita Pony y totalmente ajena a la existencia de las otras dos misivas provenientes del mismo remitente, la rubia corrió a su habitación dispuesta a leer. Lo cierto es que moría por tener noticias de Terry desde que se hubieran despedido ya que lo extrañaba a cada momento, sin embargo, jamás hubiera imaginado que llegaran tan pronto. Abriendo el sobre con cuidado, estudió la fecha del sello postal: era del mismo día en que ambos habían partido con destinos diferentes, pero con la promesa de reencontrarse pronto. Las esmeraldas emocionadas comenzaron a recorrer cada una de las palabras escritas con la caligrafía que tanto adoraba.

 _"Mi ángel, mi todo, mi otro yo,_

 _Aún duermes a pocos pasos de mí y no puedo con la necesidad de dedicarte estas pocas palabras en lápiz (el tuyo). Mañana otra vez hemos de separarnos y, aunque es preciso que así sea, en mi alma no puedo dejar de sentir que es una inútil pérdida de tiempo. ¿Por qué este profundo dolor? Quizás sea porque hasta ahora sólo pudimos vivir nuestro amor a través del sacrificio de no pedir todo del otro, de no poder cambiar el hecho de que tú no fueras completamente mía ni yo completamente tuyo. Pero ya no más…_

 _En los próximos días, los últimos que estaremos separados, mira la hermosa naturaleza que rodea la Colina de Pony y alégrate pensando acerca de lo que es y será a partir de ahora: nuestro amor podrá pedirlo todo, completamente y con razón… y será recompensado de la misma forma. Así es y será para mí contigo y para ti conmigo… Pronto, amor, muy pronto, nuestros corazones latirán por siempre juntos. Mientras tanto quiero que sepas que, donde sea que esté, tú estás conmigo. Por mucho que me ames, yo te amo más porque mi amor por ti es tan inmenso como el firmamento._

 _Cerca o lejos, siempre, mis pensamientos se lanzan hacia ti, mi dulce niña pecosa, esperando que el destino por una vez nos de tregua. Y es que yo sólo sé vivir por y para ti… o no vivir. Sabes que alguna vez he resuelto vagar sin rumbo… hasta que por fin pude volver a tus brazos y sentir que había regresado a casa… contigo. Y, por eso, no me alcanzará la vida para agradecerte…_

 _Ya estás despertando y debo terminar para que esta carta llegue a tus manos en pocos días y así sepas que, en la distancia, mis pensamientos son tuyos y mi vida abocada al único objetivo de que al fin podamos estar juntos._

 _Entretanto, sé paciente. Ámame… por favor, no dejes de amarme nunca…_

 _Adiós, pecosa… Hasta pronto… Para siempre._

 _Siempre tuyo,_

 _Siempre mía_

 _Siempre nuestro_

 _T.G.G." (*)_

 _(*) Adaptación propia de la carta escrita por Ludwig Van Beethoven a su "Amada Inmortal". En lo particular, una de las cartas de amor más bellas que he leído (la original, por supuesto)._


	17. Chapter 17

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!** Aquí estoy de vuelta, trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de mi pequeña locura, que muy feliz comparto con todas ustedes. GRACIAS por estar ahí!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XVII**

 _ **"Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo. Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino. Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho. Y después me despierten tus besos. Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo. Sé que pronto estaremos unidos. Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo. Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino. Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos. Así que no me dejes caer. Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos". Carlos Baute – Colgando en tus manos**_

\- Discúlpame, Terry. Pero es imposible – determinó Robert Hathaway ante el insólito pedido de su discípulo y sucesor en la compañía Stratford.

\- Acabas de ver mi representación y tú mismo me confirmaste que fue impecable, Robert – Terry intentó parecer razonable. – Lo mismo que la de Karen. Sabes que ella y yo nos acoplamos perfectamente y que casi no nos hace falta ensayo para que las escenas salgan a la perfección.

\- Pero no sólo se trata de Karen y tú, Terry – retrucó el hombre cómodamente apoltronado en el amplio sillón ubicado tras el escritorio de su despacho de director. – Los demás también deben cumplir con su rol y eso requiere que interactúen con los protagonistas…

\- El Yago de Sean también es impecable. De aquí a la fecha que te indiqué debiera ser más que suficiente – lo interrumpió al borde de perder la paciencia. – Yo estuve internado en un maldito hospital durante un mes entero y fui capaz de aprenderme las líneas y, como has podido notar…

\- ¡Pero ellos no son tú, Terry! – el apuesto director terminó por alzar el tono de voz. – Y ya te lo he dicho: ¡no es posible! – reiteró impertérrito. – Y esa es mi última palabra al respecto.

\- Bien, entonces… - ahora el joven actor comenzó a alzar su propio tono en tanto se ponía de pie.

\- Con permiso, Robert… - una melodiosa voz femenina acompañada por un singular perfume a violetas salvajes interrumpió el exabrupto al tiempo que la puerta se abría detrás del contrariado muchacho.

\- ¡Eleanor, querida! – el semblante de Robert se transformó inmediatamente en uno de adoración al ver frente a sus ojos a la actriz más cotizada de Broadway.

\- Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Robert – Eleanor desplegó todo su coqueto encanto al acercarse al interpelado luciendo una provocativa sonrisa y envolviéndolo en un abrazo tan íntimo que consiguió que el pobre hombre se sonrojara como un tomate y que el perplejo hijo por poco lanzara humo por las orejas. – Estás más guapo que de costumbre, querido… - continuó zalamera.

\- Ejem… - la poco discreta tos de Terry quien ya era incapaz de tolerar el espectáculo, cumplió el cometido de separar a los colegas.

\- Terry, hijo – Eleanor se giró y con un guiño cómplice se dirigió a él para besar sus mejillas. – Ese ensayo estuvo simplemente… sublime – agregó con aire de conocedora.

\- ¿Estuviste presenciando el ensayo, Eleanor? – preguntó Hathaway sorprendido.

\- Lo hago a menudo, querido – le confirmó tomando asiento junto a su unigénito. – Pero te veo siempre tan atareado que no quiero molestarte. Sin embargo hoy… - bajó la mirada con gesto preocupado, como si no supiera si continuar o no con lo que iba a decir.

\- Sin embargo… - la alentó el hombre cayendo directamente en la trampa que la veterana actriz acababa de tenderle.

\- Oh, nada – alzó los hechiceros ojos azules que había heredado a su hijo y sonrió haciendo un gesto con la mano en el aire como si desechara un pensamiento. – Quizás se deba a mi obsesión por la perfección… No me hagas caso, Robert.

\- ¿Algo estuvo mal, Eleanor? Porque, en caso de que así sea, me encantaría conocer tu opinión. Sabes que es muy valiosa para mí…

\- Oh, está bien… Lamento tener que decirte esto, Robert… Pero… - lanzó un delicado suspiro de desaprobación. – Esa chica…

\- ¿Karen? – sugirió Terry sin entender ni mínimamente los planes de su madre.

\- No, no, cariño – le sonrió amorosamente. – Ella es casi tan espléndida como tú. Tiene un carisma, un ángel, un tono de voz… Definitivamente, no existe una Desdémona mejor.

\- ¿A quién te refieres entonces, Eleanor? – cuestionó el director.

\- Esta muchacha – chasqueó los dedos como intentando recordar un nombre. – La que interpreta el papel de Emilia…

\- ¿Ruth? – la cuestionaron al unísono.

\- Eso es, Ruth… ella… - bajó la vista apenada y guardó silencio nuevamente.

\- Dime, Ely. ¿Qué sucede con ella? – le preguntó Robert con tono amable, a pesar de que comenzaba a alarmarse.

\- Es que… Ay, Robert, no sé cómo decirte esto. Pero esa chica… no creas que le quito mérito. Sin embargo… no creo que sea la adecuada para el rol. Creo… creo que podría echarlo todo a perder… Es decir, ¿hace cuánto que están ensayando?

\- Ya vamos para el mes – confirmó Hathaway.

\- ¿Un mes? – exclamó la escandalizada Eleanor. - ¿Y aún no se aprende sus líneas? – casi chilló. – Pensé que recién comenzaba – continuó negando reprobadoramente con la cabeza rubia y elegantemente peinada.

\- Mamá, sucede que estamos muy cerca del estreno y ya no es posible buscar a alguien… - intervino Terry. _"¿Qué demonios haces, mamá? Si ya no iba a dejarme… ¿ahora quieres que cambie a uno de los protagonistas?_ ", la cuestionaba internamente, a punto del ataque de nervios.

\- Terry tiene razón, Ely. A esta altura no podemos darnos el lujo de lanzar una nueva audición y escoger, mucho menos si tiene que aprenderse el libreto y después intentar acoplarse al resto del elenco…

\- Pero esos son detalles, mis queridos – la sonrisa de la Gran Baker se dibujó en el inmaculado rostro de la dama que palmeaba la mano de su hijo. - ¿Qué harías, Robert, si yo pudiera darte la solución a todos los problemas actorales aquí y ahora y además te garantizara un éxito total de taquilla?

\- Sólo se me ocurre una manera en la que podrías hacerlo, Eleanor – declaró el hombre adoptando un serio semblante al comprender por dónde venía el asunto. – Pero no creo que…

\- No creas nada, Robert. Sólo respóndeme. ¿Qué harías? – lo presionó ante el rostro atónito de Terry que seguía sin comprender.

\- Lo que sea que me pidas y lo sabes – le confirmó enderezándose en el asiento y entrelazando sus propias manos sobre el escritorio frente a él, con la actitud de un experimentado negociador.

\- Yo no voy a pedirte nada, querido. Pero creo que Terry acaba de hacerlo y, si realmente quieres lo que te ofrezco, no vas a negarte – le dio el ultimátum imitando a la perfección la pose de su contrincante de negocios.

\- No creo que sea prudente, Eleanor. Tendríamos que ver…

\- Llama a todos ahora mismo al escenario, Robert. Excepto a Ruth, claro. Y déjame mostrarte cómo no serán necesarios ensayos adicionales. Después de eso, manda a modificar la marquesina y anuncia a los periódicos que Eleanor Baker vuelve a las tablas por última vez junto a Terruce Graham y Karen Klase – a este punto, los ojos de Terry se abrieron como platos al entender por fin el chantaje de su hábil progenitora que sonreía felinamente a un perplejo dueño de compañía teatral. – Y mira cómo se agotan los boletos.

\- ¿Y la gira? – interrogó Robert.

\- Participaré de ella hasta el último día.

\- ¿Y tu remuneración? No puedo solventar…

\- Págame lo que ibas a pagarle a Ruth. O no me pagues – se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. – Me doy por hecha al saber que me despediré del teatro actuando junto a mi hijo y que él, a su vez, podrá llevar a cabo su sueño. Eso, claro… - le recordó maliciosamente al saber que ya lo tenía en un puño – siempre y cuando le concedas a Terry lo que acaba de pedirte.

\- ¿De verdad te conformarás con que "Emilia" sea tu rol de despedida?

\- Absolutamente.

\- En ese caso… - Robert resopló con impotencia. – Está bien. Terry, tienes lo que querías – se dirigió al muchacho que no salía de su trance. – Pero, en cuanto a ti, Eleanor, no creas que me olvidaré de esta treta con tanta facilidad – le advirtió apuntándola.

\- Lo harás, Robert querido – rió la actriz. – En cuanto veas los boletos agotados y tus bolsillos llenos, lo harás. Ahora, ¿piensas llamar a ese bendito ensayo o qué? No hay tiempo que perder – lo instó.

\- Mejor será que lo dejemos para mañana, Ely – resolvió masajeándose las sienes y decidiendo que ya había tenido demasiadas emociones para un sólo día de trabajo. – Una cosa más – los detuvo cuando comenzaban a aprontarse para partir. – Terry, tú te encargarás de Karen. Si es necesario, llévatela. No quiero soportar sus rabietas.

\- Deja a Klase por mi cuenta – sonrió el actor. – Sé con qué sobornarla – concluyó enigmático para luego, estrechar la mano de su director y amigo y partir escoltando a su madre.

* * *

De tantas veces que había leído la carta de su prometido, Candy ya había memorizado cada palabra, cada punto, cada coma de los plasmados en papel con la fina e inconfundible caligrafía. _"Pronto, mi amor. Muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos y ya nada podrá separarnos"_ le respondía internamente, apretando con fuerza las hojas justo a la altura del corazón, mientras raudales de lágrimas de amor y felicidad bañaban su rostro sonriente.

Si bien no podía quejarse, dado que los últimos tres días en el Hogar de Pony, sólo podían catalogarse como "maravillosos", el hecho de extrañar tanto a Terry no permitía que su felicidad fuera completa. Con demasiada frecuencia, Candy se encontraba a sí misma sumida en nostálgicos pensamientos, carcomida por las ansias de que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible y que, por fin, pudiera verse y sentirse protegida nuevamente por los cálidos brazos de su mocoso engreído. Especialmente, durante las noches, en las cuales despertaba varias veces anhelando acurrucarse contra él, tal y como lo había aprendido a hacer durante la brevísima temporada que habían compartido, poder perderse en su mirada color zafiro y sentir que el alma se le iluminaba de repente con la sola visión de su particular sonrisa. Su único solaz, además de la certeza de que pronto llegaría el gran momento, habían sido la calidez de sus madres que, preocupadas por ella, no hacían más que desvivirse por hacerla feliz y darle todos los gustos, la alegría de los niños que constantemente la rodeaban y la colmaban de atenciones y, por supuesto, Albert, con quien procuraba compartir el mayor tiempo posible, con el afán de afianzar su fraternal relación.

Y, ¡por supuesto que lo estaban logrando! Todas las tardes, justo después de la hora del almuerzo, el rubio arribaba al hogar dispuesto a pasar el resto de la jornada junto a su hermana menor. Durante las primeras horas, y aprovechando la siesta de los pequeños moradores del lugar, solían conversar de cualquier tema, cuya profundidad podía variar de lo más serio, a lo más absurdo, pero que poco a poco iba cumpliendo con su cometido que no era, nada más ni nada menos, que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

\- Cuéntame más sobre Rosemary, Albert – había pedido la rubia la tarde anterior, cuando, aprovechando la inusual calidez del clima, ambos hermanos se encontraban recostados en sendas ramas del padre árbol a las que habían trepado para contemplar la vista privilegiada que tenían desde ese punto en particular.

\- Rosemary… - suspiró Albert, cerrando los ojos al evocar a su fallecida hermana mayor. – Ahora que lo pienso, tú eres muy parecida a ella, pequeña – sonrió. – Siempre guiada por sus buenos sentimientos, al punto de olvidarse de cuidar de sí misma. Claro que – espió a Candy apenas abriendo un ojo – no era tan tremenda y temeraria como tú – rió recordando las mil y un travesuras de la pecosa que yacía a su lado.

\- Eso lo habré heredado de ti – le contestó la aludida con una mueca aparentemente ofendida. - ¿Vas a contarme sobre ella o no? – refunfuñó al percibir que las risas del rubio no cesaban.

\- Lo que me pregunto es de dónde sacaste ese pésimo carácter – insistió con su broma, lo que le valió un duro pellizco en el brazo. - ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Perdón! – se disculpó. – Rose… ya sabes que su principal afición eran las rosas, pero también adoraba pintar.

\- ¿Pintaba? – exclamó Candy entusiasmada. - ¿Hacía retratos?

\- No, no los hacía. Sólo paisajes y, por supuesto, sus amadas rosas.

\- ¿He visto alguna de sus pinturas?

\- No lo creo, pequeña. Cuando ella murió, Vincent se las llevó todas a Londres. Creo que para sentirla con él. Nunca pudo recuperarse del todo de su pérdida – le confió denotando algo de pesar por su cuñado.

\- ¿Estaban muy enamorados?

\- Según recuerdo, así era. Cuando era pequeño, después de la muerte de mi madre y, como nuestro padre siempre estaba viajando o atendiendo los negocios de la familia, yo solía pasar largas temporadas con Rose en Lakewood. Y ella no perdía oportunidad de contarme las grandes aventuras de Vincent en altamar y, cuando lo hacía, sus ojos se volvían tan soñadores… - Albert detuvo su relato debido a la emoción que le aprisionaba la garganta.

\- Sólo vi al señor Brown en una oportunidad – compartió Candy recordando la única vez que había visto al padre de Anthony. – Fue después de los funerales de Stear – completó ante la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano. – Nuestra charla duró apenas unos momentos, pero en ellos pude conocer a una gran persona.

\- Y créeme cuando te digo que realmente lo es, Candy – le confirmó Albert acariciándole los cabellos con ternura.

\- ¿Sabes que me dijo en esa oportunidad?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me agradeció por el cariño que le había brindado a Anthony y me prometió que tarde o temprano el dolor pasaría. También me dijo que, la próxima vez que nos viéramos, quería verme sonriendo.

\- Entonces debes ir a verlo y cumplir con tu promesa, pequeña. Además de contarle quién eres. Sé que se pondrá muy contento.

\- ¡Claro que lo haré! – declaró con entusiasmo, justo antes de sumirse en el silencio por unos cuantos instantes. – Albert… - lo llamó. - ¿Crees que el señor Brown supiera de… mi?

\- Es muy probable, pequeña. Y también es probable que haya sido víctima, al igual que todos, del engaño de la tía abuela – concluyó.

\- Más razón entonces para sacarlo de su error… - murmuró más para sí misma que para su interlocutor. – Y hablando de eso… ¿has pensado en lo que te dije de la tía abuela, Albert?

\- Sigo pensándolo, Candy – su tono se volvió algo incómodo y, al notarlo, la pecosa decidió no volver a insistir, al menos, por el momento ya que no quería arruinar el grato momento por el que estaban atravesando.

\- Candy, ¿estás bien? – el llamado de la Señorita Pony interrumpió los recientes recuerdos de Candy acompañándose de un suave golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación que la rubia ocupaba.

\- ¡Sí, Señorita Pony! – respondió la joven alegremente en tanto, con delicadeza, devolvía la carta de Terry a su respectivo sobre. – En un minuto salgo – anunció de buen talante.

\- Apúrate, hija. Te busca Annie – le informó antes de retirarse.

Guardando su tesoro en la caja correspondiente, la pecosa enfermera se lavó la cara y, después de echar una mirada al espejo para corroborar su aspecto, salió en busca de su hermana de quien no había vuelto a tener noticias desde que se hubieran despedido hacía tres días, luego del fin de la fiesta de bienvenida.

Aunque no había querido preocupar a Candy (quien ya bastante tenía con el cúmulo de experiencias que estaba viviendo en esos días), lo cierto era que Annie también estaba atravesando una dura etapa de cambios y decisiones que la confundían y la tenían bastante a maltraer. Desde la ruptura con Archie y el consecuente regreso a la casa de campo de sus padres, la mente de la morena no hacía más que luchar por salir del atolladero en que se encontraba. Para este propósito, había buscado el siempre acertado consejo de la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María, así como también había retomado el contacto epistolar con Patty e, incluso, y tomando ventaja de uno de las tantas ausencias de su madre, también había tenido una larga y reveladora conversación con su padre. Sin embargo, justo cuando sintió que había recuperado las fuerzas suficientes como para darle forma a su nuevo proyecto de vida, todo volvió a ponerse de cabeza con el retorno de Archie… el que casualmente había coincidido con un nuevo y perturbador descubrimiento acerca de sus sentimientos y los de… _"Olvídalo, no es momento",_ se reprendió a sí misma por enésima vez.

\- ¡Annie! – una Candy, como siempre, feliz de verla, se acercó a recibirla y rescatarla de sus confusas cavilaciones justo a tiempo. - ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte! El día que llegué casi no tuvimos tiempo de conversar…

\- ¡Hola Candy! – correspondió efusivamente al abrazo brindado. – Perdona que no haya venido antes, pero…

\- No tienes nada que explicar – la interrumpió. – Ya estás aquí y… ¡tenemos tanto para hablar! ¿Te quedarás a almorzar, verdad? – le ofreció con su más sincera calidez.

\- Claro, si no es molestia – respondió mirando interrogante a la Señorita Pony.

\- Para nada, hija. Al contrario – la amable mujer le acarició maternalmente una de sus mejillas de porcelana. – Ya sabes que esta es tu casa.

\- ¿Necesita ayuda, Señorita Pony? – le consultó la rubia.

\- No, Candy. Aprovechen que es una mañana espléndida para salir a dar un paseo – les señaló el hermoso día que se vislumbraba a través de las ventanas. – Para cuando regresen, estará todo listo.

\- ¡Gracias! – exclamaron las jóvenes besando a la mujer para luego, corriendo y riendo como dos criaturas, salir del hogar.

\- Pasan los años y siguen siendo las mismas niñitas de siempre – comentó risueña la Hermana María que salió de la cocina justo a tiempo para presenciar la algarabía de sus dos hijas.

\- Y es una bendición que así sea – replicó orgullosa la más anciana. – Bien, ahora que Candy se fue… - el semblante maternal cambió inmediatamente por una expresión conspirativa en tanto se giraba para enfrentar a su compañera, mostrándole la carta que ya ambas habían leído y que la anciana había resguardado en el amplio bolsillo de su mandil – tenemos algo urgente para contestar.

* * *

\- ¿De verdad me estás diciendo esto, Terry? – Karen, pálida de la impresión, se dejó caer en el mullido diván rojo de su excéntrico camerino.

\- Es la pura verdad, Klase – le confirmó el joven sonriendo satisfecho de saber que no le costaría demasiado convencerla.

\- Yo… - se señaló a sí misma. – Compartiendo escenario con Eleanor Baker… Debo estar soñando – determinó cubriéndose los ojos con el dorso de la mano en un gesto dramático. – Pellízcame, por favor. ¡No! – gritó al percatarse de que su compañero estaba más que dispuesto a concederle el deseo. – Mejor te creo y ya.

\- ¿Qué dices entonces? ¿Cuento contigo o no?

\- No lo sé – mintió impiadosamente la muy avara. – Porque aunque el protagónico seguirá siendo mío, tendré que trabajar el triple para no quedar opacada ante la Gran Baker. No sé si sea un precio justo por el favorcillo que me pides, Graham.

\- Así que es aquí donde comenzamos a regatear – se carcajeó el actor que de sobra conocía a su colega y gran amiga.

\- Por supuesto – asintió ella alzando una ceja y dándose ínfulas.

\- Bien, déjame pensarlo – Terry se recargó contra el tocador elegantemente decorado y se cruzó de brazos observando a su contrincante con semblante calculador. - ¿Te invito a cenar esta noche? – comenzó con el menos atractivo de los sobornos que tenía pensados.

\- Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor, Romeo – lo azuzó implacable.

\- Ajá. ¿Qué me dices de una cena esta noche conmigo y… Eleanor Baker? – inquirió con su cínica sonrisa.

\- Vas mejorando – concedió la pelirroja. – Y acepto. Aunque… - hizo una pausa, como meditando – me sabe a poco – concluyó con un dejo de decepción.

\- Veamos – suspiró el castaño con fingida preocupación. – Podrías acompañarme en mi pequeña travesía. Robert no pondrá reparos si tiene la suerte de no tener que soportarte durante una semana – agregó riendo con malicia.

\- ¡Idiota! – se ofendió arrojándole un almohadón. – Ahora va a salirte más caro – le advirtió amenazante.

\- Eres insaciable, Klase – le recriminó en tanto esquivaba el proyectil. – Bien. Ya que insistes, te haré mi oferta final. Cena esta noche con Eleanor y conmigo, una semana de vacaciones también conmigo, un guardarropa completo y lleno de esos vestidos finos que tanto te gustan para que luzcas durante nuestra aventura y…

\- ¿Qué? – lo instó casi gritando ante el suculento ofrecimiento que, por supuesto, ¡ni loca rechazaría!

\- Y lo que sea que puedas encontrar en ese viaje, quizás puedas quedártelo. Aunque eso ya no dependerá de mi, por supuesto.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Graham? – le preguntó frunciendo el ceño desconcertada ante tal afirmación.

\- De que creo que allá tal vez… - le anunció con aire misterioso – encuentres algo que sea de tu gusto, Julieta. De hecho, me atrevo a vaticinar que tendrás más de una opción – agregó apartándose del mueble para, lentamente, acercase a ella. - ¿Tenemos un trato? – la cuestionó tendiéndole la mano.

\- ¿Cuándo tendré mi ropa?

\- Cuando quieras. Mañana mismo si te place.

\- ¿Y no vas a decirme nada sobre "mis opciones"?

\- Cuando "los" veas, sabrás de lo que te estoy hablando. Ahora, basta de preguntas. ¿Aceptas o no? – la urgió amagando a retirar la mano y, con ello, su generosa oferta.

\- ¡Hecho! – clamó la actriz atrapándolo a medio camino.

\- Buena chica – la elogió Terry. – Ahora vete a casa a ponerte bien elegante, Klase. A las ocho estaré pasando por ti.

\- ¿A las ocho? Debo correr entonces – exclamó la joven entusiasta, a la vez que se incorporaba e iba en busca de su abrigo. – Sé que tengo casi todo el día por delante, pero, ¡qué demonios!, aprovecharé la ocasión para ver todo lo que tendrás que comprarme.

\- Hey, Klase – el castaño la detuvo en su carrera y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. – Gracias por esto. No lo olvidaré nunca – le confesó con su más encantadora sonrisa.

\- Por Dios, Terry – la pelirroja lo miró a la cara fascinada con la luz que su compañero, habitualmente cínico y serio, ahora parecía irradiar. - ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Candy contigo?

\- Amarme más de lo que merezco, supongo – le respondió sin abandonar su sonrisa.

\- Perdóname que te lo diga, Romeo – observó aún maravillada con el evidente cambio de actitud. – Pero ha hecho más que eso…

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que te ha cambiado… por completo…

\- ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto, Klase? – inquirió el castaño ampliando más, como si eso fuera posible, la sonrisa en su apuesta faz. – Desde el momento en que la conocí – comenzó después del breve asentimiento de la pelirroja, - aún cuando era una mocosa metiche, bravucona y testaruda, Candy se las ha ingeniado para tenerme en un puño y desde entonces supe que mi vida no sería la misma. Lo único que ruego, es que nunca más me deje caer… - agregó dejando que una sombra de amargura atravesara su hermoso par de zafiros al recordar.

\- Ni pienses que lo hará, Graham – intervino la actriz al percibir la repentina tristeza. – No olvides que yo la conocí antes de que viniera aquí a verte – le recordó. – E incluso fui yo quien le dio acceso al teatro al haber perdido la invitación. Y, aunque fue muy breve el tiempo que compartimos, me bastó para saber que su corazón latía al ritmo que tú le marcabas.

\- ¿Estás segura? – le cuestionó presumido, retornando su anterior algarabía.

\- Muy segura. Pero, si no quitas ya mismo esa cara de idiota enamorado, tendré que asesinarte y tu novia quedará viuda antes de casarse – sentenció también retomando su habitual actitud enfurruñada y sarcástica. – Y ya vámonos, que tengo una lista de compras muy extensa para redactar.

\- ¡No seas abusiva, Klase!

\- Claro que lo seré, Graham. Por un momento, lograste que perdiera mi compostura y te diera ánimos. Así que, te costará el doble – concluyó sardónica y, luego de enviarle un beso aéreo al castaño que reía escandalizado por su petulancia, abandonó el camerino.

* * *

Tal y como les había dicho la Señorita Pony, una mañana espléndida e inusualmente cálida acompañaría a las hermanas en su paseo. Una suerte de primavera se había instalado justo en medio del frío invierno de Indiana, dándoles a todos un inmenso alivio después de largas y crudas tormentas. Luego de una larga caminata, en la que Candy, a pedido de Annie, había contado hasta el más mínimo detalle de todas las circunstancias desde que se enteró de la mentira de Terry hasta su reciente compromiso con el actor (pasando, claro, por la revelación del gran secreto de la Tía Abuela), ambas acordaron sin palabras encaminar sus pasos hacia la Colina de Pony. Llegadas a este punto y, como se habían agotado los relatos de la rubia, era tiempo de cambiar radicalmente el curso de la conversación.

\- Ahora es tu turno, Annie – Candy le pidió con suavidad, observando a su hermana que tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito paisaje. - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Supongo que bien – suspiró la morena sonriendo quedamente y mirando de soslayo a su amiga que no perdía detalle de sus expresiones. – Creo que ha sido bueno volver a casa. Verás… he tomado algunas decisiones que creo, serán lo mejor – confesó luego de exhalar un profundo suspiro.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- En primer lugar, cuando tú te vayas a Nueva York, iré a Florida y me quedaré una temporada con Patty.

\- ¿De verdad? – los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par ante las novedades. – Pero…

\- Creo que realmente lo necesito, Candy. Lo hablé con la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María y también con mi padre y ellos están de acuerdo. Hasta me ayudarán a convencer a mamá, que aún no quiere aceptarlo. Pero, una vez que esté allá, podré cumplir uno de mis sueños – anunció viendo por primera vez a la rubia de frente en tanto lucía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Annie?

\- Con la ayuda de la abuela Martha, podré ingresar a una prestigiosa escuela de moda y, si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado, ¡podré convertirme en diseñadora!

\- Oh, Annie, ¡qué alegría! Sé que serás la mejor – la rubia dio un par de saltitos de felicidad e inmediatamente abrazó a la morena. – Pero – se detuvo al cabo de unos instantes - ¿qué pasará con Archie? – la cuestionó un tanto angustiada.

\- Para serte sincera, Candy, no sé qué pasará con él – le informó seriamente. – Sólo sé que necesito alejarme y saber qué es lo que siento. Han sido demasiados años en que mi vida entera ha girado en torno a él, al punto de perderme a mí misma. Así que, de momento, lo único que pretendo es volver a encontrarme y conocerme. Saber quién soy y lo que quiero. Una vez que lo logre y, si regreso y aún nos amamos, veremos qué sucede.

\- ¿Tanto te lastimó, Annie? – le preguntó conmovida a la vez que orgullosa de la determinación de su hermana.

\- No más de lo que me lastimé yo misma, Candy – le explicó con una sonrisa carente de alegría. – Si las cosas llegaron a este punto, es porque yo dejé que así sucedieran, escudándome en la tonta creencia de que mi amor bastaría para los dos.

\- Pero Archie te ama.

\- Supongo. Al menos, eso es lo que él dice. Pero no puedo dejar de creer que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Él sabe que vas a irte?

\- Sí. Se lo dije cuando me llevó a casa el otro día.

\- ¿Y cómo lo tomó?

\- Extrañamente… bien – recordó frunciendo el ceño. – Me dijo que si era lo mejor para mí, él no me detendría. Igualmente… - hizo una pausa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me dijo que esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, pero que, en lo que durara, no dejaría de pelear por mi amor. ¿Tú sabes algo de lo que planea? – la cuestionó con gesto acusador.

\- ¿Yo? ¡Para nada! – Candy fingió no haber estado platicando durante todo el viaje con su sobrino al respecto. – Oh, ¡mira! – exclamó señalando el automóvil que se acercaba y agradeciendo al cielo por enviarle una distracción justo a tiempo. – Es Albert. Qué extraño que haya llegado tan temprano. ¡Vamos, Annie! – la instó al tiempo en que salía corriendo rumbo al hogar para recibir al recién llegado.

Para cuando la rubia, con Annie a pocos pasos de ella y jadeante de agotamiento, alcanzó a Albert, el hombre ya se encontraba frente a la entrada del hogar con un niño subido a los hombros, dos niñas, una en cada brazo y la gigante Miena llamándole la atención empujándole las piernas con su cabezota, en tanto otros niños ya se le acercaban a los gritos y él intentaba cruzar unas palabras con las religiosas, quienes cerraron la boca al ver que las jóvenes se aproximaban.

\- ¿Qué se traen ustedes? – cuestionó Candy al notar el extraño mutismo de sus madres. Mientras tanto, aprovechaba a ponerse de puntillas junto a su ajetreado hermano quien, como pudo, se inclinó presto a recibir en su mejilla el beso de bienvenida.

\- Estábamos intentando convencer al señor Albert para que se quedara a almorzar – la Hermana María fue quien respondió rápidamente.

\- Les estaba diciendo que – agachándose, depositó a las niñas en el suelo y bajo al pequeño de sus hombros – vine más temprano que de costumbre porque mañana debo viajar. Buenos días, Annie – sonrió a la morena que todavía no podía articular después de la carrera y sólo le respondió con un movimiento de la mano y un gran sonrojo.

\- ¿Viajar? ¿Adonde? – lo interpeló Candy con extrañeza.

\- A Chicago, pequeña. Hay unos negocios que necesitan mi atención y, además y sólo por esta vez – le advirtió antes de continuar – voy a hacerte caso.

\- ¡Vas a ver a la tía Abuela! – gritó emocionada, colgándose del cuello del hombre.

\- Sí, lo haré. Aunque no te prometo nada.

\- Es suficiente con que lo intentes – le sonrió soltándolo para dedicarle su hermosa sonrisa. – Entonces, te quedarás a almorzar y no hay discusión al respecto.

\- Está bien, pequeña tirana – accedió por fin y todos rieron por el nuevo apodo adquirido por la pecosa. – Pero en realidad he venido para preguntarte algo, Candy – le comentó en tanto iban ingresando al Hogar y, discretamente, le lanzaba una mirada a Annie, como pidiéndole que colaborara sin protestar.

\- ¿De qué se trata, Albert?

\- Como ayer me comentaste que querías sacar algo de la ropa que tienes en la mansión para llevarte a Nueva York, estaba pensando que quizás quieras que lleve algo Chicago y desde allí, lo envíe, para ahorrar tiempo. ¿Por qué después de almorzar no vienes a Lakewood y armas un par de baúles? Puedes aprovechar que está Annie para ayudarte – volvió a mirar a la morena con una súplica en la mirada.

\- Eso sería genial – acordó Candy. - ¿Me ayudarás, Annie?

\- Claro, Candy. Será un gusto – asintió la morena quien, en cuanto su hermana le hubo dado la espalda, no perdió la oportunidad de dedicarle al rubio una mirada casi asesina debido a la enorme posibilidad de que, en su visita a la gran mansión señorial, no tuviera más remedio que encontrarse con Archibald.

Por respuesta, el hombre, aparentando tener una agujeta del zapato desatada, se quedó unos pasos atrás para explicarse en un susurro que sólo Annie pudo oír:

\- No es lo que piensas. En cuanto pueda, te diré qué es lo que sucede. Por ahora, sígueme la corriente.

* * *

Dispuesto a hacer la última visita que tenía pendiente luego de su arribo a Nueva York, Terry descendía de su automóvil que había dejado aparcado a pocas cuadras de Central Park y, muñido de una enorme caja envuelta elegantemente para regalo, llamaba a la puerta de una elegante casa. Pocos minutos después, una empleada abría la puerta en tanto un gesto de desagradable sorpresa se dibujaba en su adusto rostro.

\- Buenos días, Jane – saludó el actor, haciendo caso omiso de la animosidad de la dama de compañía.

\- Señor Terry.

\- ¿Está Sussanah en casa?

\- Sí. Adelante, por favor. Aguarde en la sala mientras voy a anunciarlo – le informó con frialdad.

\- No será necesario, Jane – la detuvo antes de que pudiera darle la espalda. – Quisiera darle una sorpresa, si no es molestia claro – le solicitó esbozando una gran sonrisa con el ruin objetivo de desarmar a la amargada mujer. - ¿Se encuentra en el estudio?

\- Si ya lo sabe, para qué pregunta – fue la respuesta de quien no había caído ni por un instante en la treta. – Lo único que le advierto, señor Terry, es que no se le ocurra alterar a la señorita – le espetó con mirada iracunda, para luego retirarse de la presencia de "ese tipo" que, según ella, no era ni más ni menos que el causante de las penurias de su querida patrona.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Terry se encaminó sigilosamente hacia el destino señalado. Con suma cautela, abrió la puerta y, por unos instantes, se dedicó a observar a la mujer que allí estaba trabajando incansablemente, ajena a la presencia de él. Como siempre, Sussanah estaba impecablemente ataviada, luciendo un moderno vestido en color celeste pastel. Sus cabellos lacios y rubios, recogidos en un moño, seguramente con el objetivo de no estorbarle la vista en lo que ella se dedicaba a la labor de escribir sin cesar. Sin embargo, a pesar de su clásica e impoluta elegancia, el castaño no pudo dejar de advertir que la otrora actriz se veía más delgada que de costumbre y hasta algo pálida, condición que ni siquiera el maquillaje que llevaba lograba disimular del todo.

\- ¿Lista para escribir el final feliz de cierta obra, Sussie? – dejó de escrutarla para, con pícara suavidad, hacerle tomar conciencia de su arribo.

\- ¡Terry, volviste! – gritó alegre, aunque sobresaltada por la impresión, tendiéndole los brazos con una alegría que apenas llegó a teñir de rosado sus demacradas mejillas.

\- Claro que lo hice – le confirmó alegremente, mientras correspondía al abrazo ofrecido.

\- Pero, ¿dónde estás Candy? – lo cuestionó mirando por encima del hombro del joven, buscando a la muchacha en cuestión.

\- De momento, regresó a su hogar en La Porte – comenzó a explicarle. – Pero no me grites aún – la detuvo al notar que la rubia ya iba a recriminarle. – En unas pocas semanas estará aquí.

\- ¿Entonces? – inquirió la mujer cambiando a un semblante de alegre expectación. – Eso quiere decir que…

\- Eso quiere decir que ¡sí! – le confirmó sonriente. – Y con todo lo que tengo para contarte, además de darle final a esa historia que me diste hace un tiempo, tendrás material para escribir unos cuantos libros más.

\- ¡Oh, Terry, qué alegría! – lo congratuló con absoluta sinceridad. – ¡Ya era hora! Ven, siéntate. Cuéntamelo todo – le pidió mostrándole el cómodo sillón instalado frente a su escritorio.

\- Espera. Antes de eso, te traje un regalo. Y estate segura de que lo necesitarás, ahora más que nunca – le dijo retirándose rumbo a la sala en busca del pesado paquete que había traído consigo.

\- ¿Qué es esto, Terry? – le preguntó extrañada en tanto hacía lugar en el atestado mueble frente a ella. – No era necesario.

\- Eso lo decido yo, Sussanah – la regañó con sus habituales "pocas pulgas". – Anda, ábrelo.

\- Espero que tu Candy consiga quitarte lo exasperante – le respondió mordazmente, pero obedeciendo a la orden impartida. – Pero, ¿qué es esto? Debes estar loco, Terry – comenzó casi gritando y fue disminuyendo el volumen de su voz hasta que se transformó en un susurro cuando descubrió el contenido del paquete. Ante sus ojos pudo admirar una reluciente máquina de escribir del modelo más nuevo y costoso que pudiera encontrarse en el mercado.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Terry, esto es… demasiado – respondió embelesada.

\- No, no lo es. Tú me has ayudado demasiado, Sussie. Y sé que esto no llega a cubrir todo lo que te debo.

\- No hice más que ayudarte a recuperar lo que alguna vez, por pura malicia y envidia, te arrebaté, Terry – le recordó apenada.

\- Eso por mi parte, está olvidado. Entiendo que todas las cosas suceden por una razón. Y, curiosamente, recientemente he descubierto que, de no haber sucedido lo nuestro, probablemente…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Con lo que voy a contarte ahora, vas a entenderlo – replicó tomando por fin asiento, presto a explicarle a su amiga todo lo sucedido y de lo que ella era totalmente ignorante.

\- Y yo que pensaba que las tragedias shakesperianas eran absurdamente complicadas – suspiró abrumada Sussanah cuando, casi una hora después, Terry terminaba con su relato acerca de las intrigas de los Andley, su reconciliación con Candy y, por supuesto, sus próximos planes secretos.

\- Ni que lo digas – comentó el hombre con su característica sonrisa sarcástica. – Ahora entenderás por qué, antes de traerla, me vi obligado a enviarla a casa por un tiempo.

\- Claro, era lo mejor. Pobre Candy… - musitó con tristeza. – Lo menos que merece esa chica es ser muy feliz. Ya es hora.

\- ¿Cuento contigo para lo que sigue?

\- Cuentas con mi apoyo, por supuesto que sí, Terry – le sonrió. – Pero será todo el apoyo que pueda brindarte desde aquí, ya que, lamentablemente, acompañarte no estará dentro de mis posibilidades.

\- Oh – masculló el castaño algo contrariado. - ¿Se puede saber por qué?

\- Verás. Hace un par de días me contacté con uno de los editores del New York Times – empezó a hacerlo partícipe de sus buenas nuevas. – Le presenté algunos de mis relatos cortos y le han gustado. Así que me ha ofrecido un espacio semanal para publicarlos.

\- ¡Esas son excelentes noticias, Sussie!

\- Y también lo es la paga. Así que, espero que no te enojes por mi negativa.

\- Por supuesto que estás más que excusada – le confirmó alegrándose realmente por la mujer frente a él.

\- Aunque, de todas maneras, se me ocurre algo con lo que podré colaborar – agregó con aire conspirador, disponiéndose a compartir la idea que acababa de ocurrírsele.

Por supuesto, y con el motivo de encontrarse enfrascados en el nuevo plan, Sussanah omitió confesar el otro motivo por el cual no podría asistir a Terry en sus próximos planes. El tiempo para la rubia actriz y ahora dramaturga y escritora, se estaba agotando a pasos agigantados. Así se lo habían pronosticado los médicos que había visitado esa misma mañana. Pero ella no desistía en la espera del milagro que la salvara, aunque sabía que, para conseguirlo, primero tendría que ganárselo y en ello estaba poniendo todo su empeño.

* * *

\- ¡Candice Andley! – gritó Annie iracunda. – Saca ¡ya mismo! ese vestido horroroso del baúl. No creas que no estoy viéndote.

\- Pero Annie, no es horroroso – protestó la rubia con gesto infantil al ser descubierta en su travesura.

\- No sólo es horroroso. Es anticuado, está gastado y, definitivamente, no puedes pasearte en Nueva York con eso – anunció señalando despectiva a la prenda en cuestión.

\- Pero no lo usaré para salir – intentó oponerse nuevamente la agraviada.

\- Y tampoco lo usarás en casa o Terry terminará pidiéndote el divorcio – dictaminó la morena con impaciencia.

La enorme y lujosa habitación que alguna vez había pertenecido a Rosemary y que luego había ocupado Candy cuando fue adoptada, era un auténtico desastre. Montones de vestidos, sombreros, zapatos y accesorios se encontraban regados sobre la cama, suelo, sillas y cuanto mueble pudiera divisarse. En el centro de la habitación, dos baúles permanecían abiertos y prácticamente vacíos ya que la joven Britter, por diversos motivos, había ido vetando uno a uno los artículos que la rubia, totalmente ingenua en lo que a moda se refería, ponía frente a sus expertos ojos.

\- Después de esto, cuando te conviertas en diseñadora, mejor será que me regales un guardarropa completo, Annie – le exigió Candy dejándose caer desolada en algún espacio que encontró libre de obstáculos.

\- No te quepa la menor duda. Es más, intentaré terminar mis estudios en tiempo record para encargarme de eso – masculló doblando dos vestidos que sí le resultaron apropiados para colocarlos en el sitio correspondiente.

\- Oye, Annie – llamó la rubia decidiendo que lo mejor sería darse a la tarea de separar la ropa interior, dejando el resto a su experta amiga. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro – le respondió haciendo a un lado un espantoso abrigo anaranjado.

\- Es respecto a Tom…

\- ¿Qué con él? – la morena intentó permanecer indiferente ante la mención del nombre de quien, últimamente, ocupaba un considerable espacio en sus pensamientos.

\- Es que el otro día, cuando llegué a casa, pude notar algo "extraño" entre ustedes – sugirió tímidamente.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Tom estaba enojado con Archie, eso me lo confesó. Por ti…

\- Es natural, Candy. Tom se preocupa por nosotras, somos sus hermanas, ¿lo olvidas? – intentó evadir el tema, aunque sabía sobremanera que la rubia no mordería ese hueso.

\- No lo olvido, "Ann" – le respondió utilizando el sobrenombre que le había escuchado emplear al joven vaquero. – Sólo que "Tommy" – volvió a usar la misma técnica – no parecía mirarte como a una hermana. Y tú tampoco.

\- ¡Sí que tienes imaginación, Candy! – la morena lanzó una risita nerviosa al entender perfectamente la indirecta.

\- Si tú lo dices… - suspiró. – Aunque sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿cierto?

\- Por supuesto. Pero no pasa nada con Tom, te lo aseguro.

\- Si ese es el caso, Annie, sólo procura que él también lo entienda. Pero, si por alguna casualidad, tus sentimientos y los de Tom coinciden, por favor, no dejes que Archie se haga falsas ilusiones. Yo te acompañaré en lo que decidas. Pero, como los amo a los tres, no quiero que ninguno salga lastimado innecesariamente.

Al no poder acotar nada ante las determinantes palabras de su amiga, Annie sólo se limitó a asentir con semblante solemne para luego, con mayor ahínco que antes, dedicarse a la tarea que tenía entre manos.

Varios minutos transcurrieron en silencio dentro de la habitación, que se vieron interrumpidos por un leve golpeteo en la puerta, seguido por la entrada de una de las criadas de la mansión.

\- ¿Señorita Candy?

\- Sí, Margaret. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

\- El señor William necesita verla en su estudio – le informó.

\- Enseguida voy – respondió la rubia con cordialidad, en tanto se ponía de pie con un ágil movimiento. - ¿Me disculpas, Annie?

\- Por supuesto. Aquí te espero – accedió la morena sin retirar la atención de su tarea. - ¿Qué pasa, Candy? – cuestionó cuando, apenas segundos después de haberse retirado la rubia, la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse.

\- Soy yo, Annie – la acariciante voz masculina que respondió a su pregunta, la hizo respingar al tiempo que sentía que un nudo se le atoraba en la garganta.

\- C… - intentó hablar, sin conseguirlo – Candy – alzó la voz dándose valor – no está aquí. Debe estar en el estudio con Albert – logró informar con un tono aparentemente calmo.

\- Ya lo sé – musitó Archie, cerrando la puerta tras él y consiguiendo que finalmente, la morena lo enfrentara.

\- Entonces, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí? – inquirió ella frunciendo el ceño y alzando la barbilla de manera desafiante.

\- Albert me pidió que viniera a hablar contigo – se defendió el joven ante la evidente hostilidad.

\- ¿Y por qué no podía hacerlo él?

\- ¿Porque a Candy le parecería menos sospechoso verte hablando conmigo que con él? – sugirió esbozando una tímida sonrisa. – Toma. Lee esto – la instó al no obtener por respuesta más que una altanera mirada.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó tomando desconfiada el sobre que el joven Cornwell le tendía.

\- Míralo y dime tú.

Extrañada y con cierta renuencia, revisó el remitente, alzando la vista sorprendida hacia su interlocutor, al descubrir de quién se trataba. Archie se limitó a encogerse de hombros, así que Annie retiró el contenido y se dedicó a leerlo atentamente, aunque muy consciente de la mirada que se posaba sobre cada uno de sus movimientos.

\- Esto es… - murmuró esbozando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de porcelana por el cual ya corrían unas cuantas lágrimas de genuina emoción – simplemente ¡maravilloso!

\- Sabía que te alegrarías – comentó el joven, feliz de que ella hubiera abandonado su frialdad por un momento. – Supongo que podremos contar contigo, ¿verdad? – preguntó innecesariamente.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó Annie emocionada, releyendo rápidamente algunos de los párrafos. – Yo me encargaré de… - comenzó, en lo que se ponía de pie y se dirigía al buró en busca de papel y pluma. – Deja que lo anote, así se lo puedes entregar a Albert. Enviará la respuesta mañana desde Chicago, ¿cierto? – preguntó garabateando sobre el papel encontrado a toda velocidad, totalmente ajena a cualquier cosa que pudiera estar sucediendo a su alrededor.

\- Ajá – la voz ronroneante de Archie sonó tan cerca a sus espaldas que, de un salto y sin pensarlo, la morena se incorporó y se giró, quedando inevitablemente atrapada entre el cuerpo del hombre y el mueble. – Muero por, algún día, verte así de feliz, Annie, pero por mi causa – murmuró cerca de los labios de la mujer que, ante el inesperado contacto, había quedado paralizada. – Y no voy a parar hasta conseguirlo – le anunció en el mismo tono acariciante para, acto seguido, aprovechar el desconcierto que había ocasionado y arrebatar un dulce beso de esos labios rosados.

\- Archie… yo no… - Annie interpuso las manos cuando finalmente reaccionó ante el hecho de que no había opuesto ninguna resistencia.

\- No digas nada – la interrumpió el muchacho acariciándole los labios con los dedos. – Ya lo sé – le sonrió con ternura en tanto estiraba el brazo por el costado de la chica y tomaba los papeles que habían quedado olvidados sobre el buró. – Pero también sé que no todo está perdido – le murmuró al oído para, después de haber sentido el leve temblor ocasionado, retirarse de la habitación.

* * *

Tres semanas pasaron en lo que dura un suspiro… o en lo que tarda una eternidad. Esa era la extraña sensación que constantemente acosaba a Candy, quien no conseguía definir cuál de las dos opciones era la correcta.

Por una parte, contenida por el amor de sus madres y hermanos, sumado a ello las presencias alternadas de Annie, Archie y Tom, no había sentido que un solo minuto de esos días hubiera sido carente de significado. Sin embargo, la partida de Albert hacia Chicago y la demora en su regreso, había conseguido que su ánimo mermara bastante, ya que inmediatamente comenzó a extrañar la relación fraternal que en esos pocos días compartidos habían logrado forjar. De todas maneras, era muy consciente de que su viaje y estadía en la Ciudad de los Vientos, había sido más que beneficiosa porque, según el propio rubio le había contado en una de sus cartas, él también había llegado a un entendimiento con la Tía Abuela y los tristes acontecimientos sucedidos, iban quedando en el olvido en pos de encarar el futuro sin resentimientos.

Por otro lado, con cada minuto que pasaba, la pecosa extrañaba más y más a su prometido y eso conseguía que sus días pero, sobre todo, sus noches, fueran prácticamente interminables. Debido a la distancia que los separaba, la comunicación entre ellos había sido casi nula. De esta manera, después de la primera carta recibida y, por supuesto, amorosamente contestada, había tenido que soportar hasta hacía dos días para recibir la segunda. Afortunadamente, acompañando a las palabras de amor, habían llegado los boletos de los trenes (de La porte a Chicago y de Chicago a Nueva York) que pondrían punto final a la separación.

\- En la noche de mañana estaré en camino, mi amor – Candy, radiante de felicidad, parecía contestarle a las cartas que había releído hasta el hartazgo.

La pequeña maleta con sus pocas pertenencias restantes, yacía lista junto a su cama.

\- Dos días más, Terry – suspiró arrojándose sobre el colchón y abrazando la almohada como si del castaño se tratara. Y, embriagada con sus felices pensamientos, pronto se quedó dormida.

* * *

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! – alguien estaba gritando frenéticamente junto a su oído.

\- ¿Annie? – se incorporó somnolienta, refregándose los ojos en tanto observaba que, de manera nerviosa, su hermana abría de par en par las cortinas, dejando entrar la escasa luz de la mañana. - ¿Qué pasa Annie? ¿Qué hora es?

\- Son las ocho de la mañana, Candy. Vamos. ¡Necesito que te levantes! – la instó.

\- Pero, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? – terminó por reaccionar ante lo extraño de la situación… más al notar el vestuario de quien la estaba despertando.

\- ¡Levántate, te digo, Candy! – chilló la morena casi histérica. – Albert me llamó y de manera "urgente" me pidió que estemos listas y "de etiqueta" para dentro de una hora – informó tironeando a la rubia de un brazo para meterla directamente en el baño.

\- ¿Y eso? - preguntó alterada, pero sin más remedio que deshacerse del camisón que su amiga ya le quitaba por la cabeza.

\- Pregúntaselo a él cuando venga a buscarnos – respondió una absolutamente malhumorada Annie. – Como no tienes nada de ropa adecuada porque mandaste todo a Nueva York es que tu hermanito me sacó de la cama tan temprano – le informó berrinchuda. – Así que, mientras yo preparo todo, tú tienes diez minutos para estar aseada.

\- Pero Annie…

\- ¡Muévete! – gritó la autoritaria morena, dejándola a solas con la intriga.

* * *

Queridas todas, ya se los dije y lo repito hasta el hartazgo, pero GRACIAS por seguirme... a quienes comentan, a quienes no, a quienes me regalan un ratito de su precioso tiempo, mi eterna gratitud. Ya lo saben, es muy lindo escribir, pero es MARAVILLOSO hacerlo para ustedes.

 _clauseri, Becky Grandchester, Iris adria, Flormnll, dianley, LizCarter, Nadia, Esme05, Zucix, Lola, Lady Graham, Mary cruz, Merlia..._ me siento afortunada de contar con su aliento.

A todas, que esta Navidad esté llena de bendiciones!

Nos leemos pronto! Besos y abrazos.


	18. Capítulo 18

Hola a todas! Aquí les dejo mi último aporte del 2015… FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Y FELIZ ANIVERSARIO a nuestros adorados rebeldes Candy y Terry!

 **CAPÍTULO XVIII**

 _ **"Bien, tú me la hiciste y puedes apostar a que lo sentí. Traté de mantenerme frío, pero eres tan ardiente que me derretí. Caí directo entre las grietas y ahora estoy intentando regresar. Antes de que lo bueno acabe, voy a rendir mi más grande prueba y nada va a detenerme, salvo intervención divina. Sé que esta es otra vez mi oportunidad de ganar algo o aprender algo. Pero no voy a dudar más, no más. Esto no puede esperar: soy tuyo. Bien, abre tu mente y ve como yo. Abre tus planes y, maldición, eres libre. Mira dentro de tu corazón y encontrarás amor, amor, amor. Escucha la música que en este momento la gente baila y canta. Somos simplemente una gran familia y es nuestro sagrado derecho ser amados, amados… No voy a dudar más, no más. Esto no puede esperar: estoy seguro. No hay necesidad de complicarse, nuestro tiempo es corto. Este es nuestro destino: soy tuyo". Jason Mraz – I'm yours (fragmento)**_

Motivada (aunque más bien, preocupada) por la intriga, a Candy le tomó poco tiempo llevar a cabo su aseo matinal, ya que, por fortuna, en la noche anterior había tomado un buen baño. Así que, mientras se preguntaba y repreguntaba una y otra vez acerca del intempestivo regreso de Albert y su extraño pedido, sólo tuvo que lavarse la cara y los dientes para, exactamente cinco minutos después, volver a presentarse en su pequeña recámara. Atolondrada como de costumbre, abrió la puerta de un tirón y, con el mismo impulso, casi cae de espaldas al suelo ante la sorpresa que le aguardaba tendida sobre la cama.

\- ¿Qué es eso, Annie? – chilló señalando los metros y metros de satén de seda color marfil nacarado.

\- ¿Qué podría ser? – masculló la morena con indiferencia. – Tu vestido, por supuesto.

\- Pero… ¿para mí? Yo no puedo usar eso, Annie – intentó protestar la rubia. – Es demasiado fino y lujoso y… elegante.

\- Exacto. Es lo que me pidió Albert. Y "eso" – también señaló el vestido – es lo que te pondrás.

\- Es que yo…

\- ¡Por favor, Candy! Ya deja de comportarte como una niña y ven a cambiarte – Annie terminó por perder la paciencia. – Casi no tenemos tiempo, ¡por favor! Toma, ponte estas – la instó alcanzándole un par de medias de seda y no quedándole más alternativa a la pecosa que acatar las órdenes.

\- ¿No podría ponerme tu vestido, Annie? – preguntó tímidamente, en tanto abrochaba las medias al portaligas.

\- El azul no es un tono que vaya con tu color de piel, Candice. Entenderás que, de los pocos vestidos de gala para el día que tengo aquí, he buscado el que mejor podría sentarte. Así que, ya no más quejas y levanta los brazos – le indicó para luego, con sumo cuidado, deslizarle las abundantes enaguas y ceñírselas a la cintura.

\- ¿Tienes idea de qué se trata todo esto? – la pecosa decidió que, dado el extraño humor de su hermana, lo mejor era dejar de discutir, así que procuró centrarse en el tema que la preocupaba.

\- Sólo lo que te dije antes, Candy. Albert me llamó esta mañana, despertando a media casa y me dijo que ambas teníamos que estar vestidas de gala para las nueve de la mañana y que nos explicaría todo al venir a buscarnos. Nada más – le comentó escuetamente, absolutamente concentrada en la tarea de vestirla. – Ahora cálzate los zapatos, aquí tienes – le alcanzó el par de lujosas zapatillas de tacón alto forradas en el mismo tono del vestido. – Después ya no será conveniente que te vuelvas a sentar o se arrugará todo.

\- Una vez que me pongas ese vestido, tendré miedo de moverme siquiera – intentó bromear.

\- No seas tonta, Candy. Solo debes tener cuidado de alzar la falda para que no roce el suelo y estarás bien. Ven, vamos a ponerlo ahora – dulcificó un poco el tono de voz. – No te preocupes, vas a estar preciosa – le sonrió para darle confianza y terminó riendo ante la mueca que de devolvió su amiga. – Eres un caso perdido. Vamos a hacer algo… - tomó una manta y cubrió el espejo de pie que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación. – Terminaré de vestirte y maquillarte y luego podrás verte y sabrás que no miento – le aseguró.

\- Si tú lo dices… - Candy se encogió de hombros poco convencida, pero la dejó hacer, sabiendo que la joven Britter era la experta.

Varios instantes después, pasado el vestido, prendidos montones de botones, atados lazos y lacitos, aplicado el maquillaje y habiéndose acomodado el cabello en una rubia cascada semi recogida, la morena, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, pareció dar el visto bueno y, sin más ceremonias, ubicó a su hermana frente al espejo y lo destapó.

\- ¿Y bien? – Annie daba pequeños saltitos al observar su obra y el efecto en la mujer frente a ella.

\- Annie… - Candy apenas podía emitir sonido. - ¿Esa soy yo?

Y sí. Era ella. Como una princesa recién salida de un cuento de hadas y, por supuesto, con un vestido acorde a tal. Con un discreto escote en V en frente y espalda, ajustado con un cinto ancho de satén bajo el busto, la finísima tela de seda se encontraba bordada a mano con millones de florcitas diminutas que se extendían en una suerte de cascada a lo largo de la falda y también salpicaban las mangas ligeramente abombadas. El sutil maquillaje, había sido aplicado de tal manera que resaltaba todos y cada uno de sus delicados rasgos y logrando que sus incomparables esmeraldas refulgieran con un brillo especial.

\- Claro que esa eres tú – murmuró Annie intentando disimular una emocionada lágrima que traicioneramente escapaba de sus ojos azulinos, casi delatando lo que hasta ese momento había logrado disimular: el gran secreto que por semanas se había estado organizando y, dentro de pocos minutos más, estaría revelándose.

\- Con permiso, niñas – se dejó oír la voz de la Señorita Pony quien, con cuidado, abría la puerta de la habitación, quedando absolutamente impresionada con la vista de su adorada hija. - ¡Dios mío, Candy! – exclamó llevándose las manos a las regordetas mejillas. – Estás tan hermosa, hija querida. Serás una…

\- ¿Verdad que está bellísima? – interrumpió prontamente y casi gritando Annie al notar que la anciana, en su emoción, estaba a punto de revelar más de lo debido. - ¿Pasa algo, señorita Pony? – preguntó con una sonrisa y una mirada de advertencia que Candy no pudo dejar de notar.

\- Oh, sí, sí – la mujer inmediatamente consiguió salir de su azoro. – El señor Albert ya ha llegado, queridas. Y espera tener una palabra contigo antes de partir, Candy – agregó volviéndose ya más compuesta hacia la rubia. – Le he dicho que puede esperarte en mi estudio.

\- Claro, enseguida estaré con él, señorita Pony.

\- Bien. Como es tercer domingo, la Hermana María, los niños y yo estaremos en la capilla. Pero, antes de partir, nos gustaría que vinieras un momento, Candy.

\- Sí, por supuesto – la rubia le dedicó una pequeña reverencia a la mujer que pronto pasó a retirarse. – Qué misteriosos que están todos hoy – murmuró dirigiéndose acusadoramente a su amiga quien, por sola respuesta, le dedicó un leve encogimiento de hombros y, ayudándola a recoger apropiadamente la falda del vestido, la escoltó al lugar donde su hermano la esperaba.

\- Yo también iré a la capilla a ayudar a la Señorita Pony con los niños, Candy. Allí te espero para cuando termines de hablar con Albert – dijo y, sin dar lugar a réplicas o cuestionamientos, se retiró a toda velocidad.

Ya ciertamente fastidiada con todo el secretismo con el que su madre y hermana la estaban tratando y esperando hallar una respuesta inmediata a sus interrogantes, la elegante rubia anunció su llegada el estudio de la Señorita Pony con un toque el la puerta.

\- Pasa, pequeña – la voz del rubio le permitió inmediatamente el acceso.

\- ¡Albert! ¡Buenos días! Serías tan amable de explicarme de qué… - cortó su discurso en el acto al notar que él no se encontraba solo en la habitación. – Perdón…

\- Buenos días, pequeña – el hombre, ataviado con un impecable frac negro, la saludó con una afectuosa sonrisa. – Luces radiante – la complementó acercándose a ella para besarla en la frente, dejando que sus ojos color turquesa demostraran toda la admiración que su hermanita menor le causaba.

\- Gracias – fue la tímida respuesta, acompañada de un sonrojo.

\- Candy, déjame presentarte al señor Davies. Él es el abogado de la familia Andley… - tomándola del brazo la dirigió hacia el primero de los hombres, quien la saludó con una formal reverencia a la cual la rubia correspondió con una sonrisa. – Y este caballero es el señor Douglas, notario de Lakewood – le señaló en segundo lugar, acercándola al mayor de los hombres.

\- Un gusto conocerlos – musitó Candy quedamente para luego observar a Albert con una pregunta dibujada en las expresivas esmeraldas.

\- Bien, pequeña. Para responder a la pregunta que tan amablemente – le guiño un ojo divertido – comenzaste a hacerme apenas entraste, el motivo principal de mi visita es que hay alguna documentación que necesitas firmar – empezó a explicar en tanto se dirigía al modesto escritorio y tomaba una pequeña pila de documentos. – Éste – señaló entregándole el primero de ellos – es tu repudio como mi hija adoptiva. Como podrás apreciar, ya cuenta con mi firma al pie.

\- Pero, Albert… - susurró la rubia, tomando el papel extendido con manos temblorosas.

\- Una vez descubierta tu verdadera identidad, pequeña, podrás darte cuenta que no puedo seguirte manteniendo como hija…

\- Sí, es cierto.

\- Entonces, por favor, fírmalo – le solicitó con amabilidad, alcanzándole una pluma.

Sin más hesitación, la joven hizo tal cual su hermano le pedía.

\- Excelente. Por favor, señor Douglas, le ruego que mientras le explico a mi hermana qué es lo que sigue, tenga a bien revisar que los documentos recién firmados por ambos en su presencia sean correctos.

\- Por supuesto – accedió el notario para abocarse a su tarea sin dilaciones.

\- Ahora, Candy – el rubio volvió a llamarla para tenderle un nuevo papel. – Lo que te estoy entregando aquí es una declaración de la Tía Abuela Elroy.

\- ¿Qué? – respingó la muchacha, deteniendo la mano a mitad de camino.

\- Ella misma la escribió con la asistencia de Davies, aquí presente – aclaró Albert al percibir un cierto dejo de desconfianza, mirando al hombre quien, con un asentimiento, confirmó que lo relatado era cierto. – Quiere reparar los errores cometidos. Me entregó este documento apenas arribé a Chicago.

\- A partir de la declaración de la Señora Elroy – intervino el letrado – y a pedido del señor Andley, hemos iniciado los trámites de filiación correspondientes, señorita Candy. Ha llevado un par de semanas, dado que usted ha nacido en el distrito de Lakewood, pero gracias al notario Douglas, es que, a partir del día de hoy y con la sola firma de los papeles que su hermano va a entregarle, oficialmente será Candice Andley, hija de William Charles Andley.

Olvidándose de su compostura y mucho más de la posibilidad de estropear su precioso atuendo, Candy, víctima de la impresión y la emoción, se dejó caer en la silla más cercana, respirando profundamente de manera reiterada ya que parecía faltarle el aire.

\- Pequeña – al instante, Albert se hincó frente a ella tomándola de las manos temblorosas. - ¿Estás bien?

\- S… sí… eso creo… - tartamudeó con un hilo de voz, en tanto intentaba esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa. – Pero… yo… sinceramente, no esperaba esto… Es decir, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido…

\- Es lo que corresponde, Candy. Quiero que el mundo sepa que eres mi hermana y lo orgulloso que me hace que lo seas – le sonrió alentadoramente.

\- Pero… ¿qué pasará con la Tía Abuela? ¿Esto no podrá perjudicarla? Albert, tú sabes que…

\- No va a pasarle nada, Candy – le aseguró el rubio. – Este es un asunto privado de la familia y nadie tiene por qué pedir explicaciones. Y, si en algún momento tuviéramos que darlas, estate tranquila de que ella no sufrirá ningún daño. Ya hablaremos de eso más adelante.

\- ¿Me lo prometes, Albert?

\- Te lo juro, pequeña – le sonrió ampliamente. – Pero ahora ven y firma – la alentó ayudándola a incorporarse.

Obedeciendo a la indicación, Candy volvió al escritorio y, aún con el temblequeo propio de su estado nervioso, plasmó su firma en cada uno de los documentos que le fueron poniendo ante los ojos. Acto seguido, los documentos se entregaron al anciano notario quien, luego de revisarlos escrupulosamente, asintió y anunció tendiéndole la mano derecha a la muchacha:

\- Ahora legalmente, Señorita Candice Andley, es un placer saludarla.

Conmovida hasta las lágrimas, pero con una brillante sonrisa decorando su exquisito rostro, la interpelada aceptó la mano tendida:

\- El placer es mío, señor Douglas – correspondió y se sorprendió al recibir en el dorso un galante beso por parte del anciano caballero quien pensó que, en sus años mozos, no hubiera dudado en dar pelea por conseguir el amor de una muchacha tan bonita como dulce.

\- Señorita Andley – esta vez fue el turno del abogado de extender su salutación, aunque de manera más formal (o menos atrevida) que la del notario.

\- Bueno, caballeros – intervino Albert prontamente ya que tenía algo más que hacer y poco tiempo para ello. – Si nos disculpan, hay unos temas que debo tratar en privado con mi hermana.

\- Claro, claro – contestó inmediatamente el señor Douglas. – Entonces nos…

\- Sí, por supuesto – intervino Davies, casi empujando al anciano hacia la puerta ante la cara aterrorizada de su rubio cliente. – Se hará todo de acuerdo a lo pactado, William.

\- Gracias, Ted – masculló aliviado Albert al ver que ambos hombres abandonaban la estancia.

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo está empeñado en hacer eso? – señaló Candy al ver la intempestiva salida que, de repente, le recordó a lo suscitado más temprano.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Hoy, cuando la Señorita Pony me vio con este vestido, parecía que iba a decir algo, pero Annie la interrumpió de lo más molesta y… casi la avienta fuera de la habitación – rió.

\- Será porque quiero contarte algo, pero más de uno se empeña en adelantárseme… - sugirió el rubio con una sonrisa.

\- ¿O sea que Annie también está enterada de lo que pasa y se obstinó en no contármelo? ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan intrigante, William? – fingió reprenderlo, poniendo los brazos en jarras. - ¿Es que acaso estuviste demasiado tiempo con tus sobrinos Leagan?

\- No quiero que los menciones – la reprensión del rubio no fue para nada fingida. – Hoy debe ser un día feliz y hablar de esos… Ya… Mejor olvídalo – concluyó volviendo a su sonriente semblante. – y es cierto, Annie lo sabe desde hace rato. Pero, ahora, ven aquí – le indicó volviéndose al escritorio de donde tomó una caja forrada en terciopelo rosado. – Toma…

\- ¿Qué es esto? – lo cuestionó extrañada.

\- Ábrelo y te diré…

\- ¿Albert? – jadeó impresionada ante la belleza que se desplegó ante sus ojos al revelar el contenido.

\- Ese, Candy… - murmuró Albert, casi con reverencia – es el regalo de Rosemary: la tiara que usó el día de su casamiento con Vincent… la misma que usó mi madre en su casamiento con nuestro padre.

\- No, no, Albert – la rubia negó nerviosamente, devolviéndole la caja. – No puedo aceptar esto. Es demasiado.

\- Sé que Rose te la hubiera entregado, pequeña. Ese hubiera sido su deseo: que la luzcas en tu primera presentación oficial como parte de la familia Andley – insistió tomando la joya de oro blanco con diseño de hojas entrelazadas incrustadas en relucientes brillantes y acercándose a su hermana menor para adornarle la cabeza con ella. – Te le pareces tanto, Candy – suspiró al verla. – No sabes cuánto me reprocho el no haberme dado cuenta antes…

\- No, Albert, no lo hagas – sollozó la rubia, estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo. – Ya no más reproches, culpas o arrepentimientos. Por favor, ya no más…

\- Es que no puedo evitarlo, pequeña.

\- Sí que puedes, Albert. Ahora estamos juntos. Eres mi hermano y te quiero y nada cambiará eso. Por favor, no sufras más por lo que pasó. ¿Lo prometes? – lo instó apartándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Sólo si tú me prometes dejar de llorar, ¿está bien? – le sonrió limpiándole con ternura las lágrimas.

\- Te lo prometo – juró con solemnidad. – Ahora tú.

\- También lo prometo… o Annie me matará por haberte hecho arruinar tu maquillaje antes de la celebración – finalizó bromeando para espantar el aire melancólico que por un momento los había rodeado.

\- ¿Tanto se me arruinó? – se alarmó la rubia.

\- No. Estás preciosa, como siempre.

\- ¿Me explicarás qué es eso de la celebración?

\- Ya te lo dije… será tu presentación oficial en sociedad. Hubiera querido hacerla más adelante – mintió en parte – pero, como esta noche, partes rumbo a Nueva York, no quería demorarlo más.

\- ¿En Lakewood?

\- ¿Qué mejor que el lugar que te vio nacer? – le sonrió. – Pero debemos apresurarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo ya que antes, debemos pasar por la capilla, según me pidió la Señorita Pony.

\- ¡Oh, es cierto! – exclamó Candy.

\- Vámonos entonces – sugirió el rubio. – De paso, ahí mismo tendré oportunidad de darte una última sorpresa.

\- ¿No te parece que ha sido demasiado por un día, Albert? – le reclamó con seriedad.

\- No – respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Está bien – resopló la pecosa, aceptando que su hermano le colocara una lujosa capa de abrigo a juego con el vestido (evidentemente, dejada por Annie) sobre los hombros.

* * *

Con mucho cuidado de no arruinar las costosas prendas que llevaban, ambos hermanos, en silencio, se encaminaron hacia la pequeña capilla. Ambos se notaban nerviosos: ella, por la expectativa y porque, por alguna extraña razón, el corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho y salir corriendo en alguna dirección; él, porque el gran momento se aproximaba y no podía dejar de repasar mentalmente el "paso a paso" de lo que debía hacer para que todo fuera perfecto. Llegados ante la gran puerta de madera, Candy quiso tomar el picaporte pero la mano de Albert fue más rápida, logrando detenerla.

\- ¿Confías en mi? – le preguntó el rubio con seriedad.

\- Sabes que sí – respondió la joven frunciendo el ceño.

\- Entonces, ¿harás lo que te digo sin cuestionar?

\- Albert, ¿qué pasa?

\- Nada de preguntas, pequeña. ¿Lo harás?

\- Sí, pero…

\- Quiero que cierres los ojos, Candy. Es importante – agregó acallando una nueva protesta. – Bien – aprobó una vez que su petición (aunque a regañadientes) fue concedida. – Ahora, escuches lo que escuches, promete no abrir los ojos hasta que yo te lo indique.

\- Está bien – masculló ella con un mohín de fastidio.

\- Quiero tu promesa, Candice – su voz sonó ofuscada, aunque su gesto era sonriente debido al berrinche de la Andley menor.

\- Lo prometo – gruñó la molesta interpelada.

\- Así me gusta. Ahora espera.

Golpeteando un pie furioso sobre el suelo, Candy, en medio de la oscuridad a la que acababan de confinarla, aguzó los oídos. De esta manera, escuchó que la puerta de la capilla se abría y le extrañó el poco usual silencio proveniente de ella. Momentos después, los pasos de Albert volvieron hacia ella.

\- Dame tu mano derecha – le ordenó y depositó algo un poco pesado sobre ella. – Sostenlo y que no se te caiga – agregó risueño. – Y no hagas gestos o te arrepentirás – le sugirió maliciosamente al oído, obteniendo un suave pero determinante gruñido por respuesta. – Ahora ven – la asió del brazo libre, entrelazándolo con el propio. – Recuerda que prometiste no espiar – le recordó.

Candy sólo asintió. De alguna manera, sentía que ya no podía emitir sonido. Las palpitaciones de su corazón se habían vuelto tan pero tan fuertes que casi la ahogaban. _"¿Qué te pasa, Candice?"_ se preguntaba sin cesar… hasta que lo escuchó: del viejo órgano de la capilla, comenzaron a brotar unos acordes conocidos que no tardaron en llenar sus oídos y su alma.

\- A… Albert…

\- No mires, no aún… Escucha…

\- Es Stear… la música de su cajita… -susurró casi en un imperceptible sollozo, con las esmeraldas obedientemente veladas por sus párpados.

\- Ajá… ¿O creíste que él no estaría contigo en un día como hoy? – la voz de Albert tenía una nota de ternura que jamás le había escuchado. – Te quiero, hermanita – susurró el rubio al oído de ella cuando las dulces notas finalizaron.- Y mi único y más grande deseo es que de hoy en adelante y para siempre… seas inmensamente feliz – le depositó un beso en la mejilla. – Abre los ojos…

La pequeña y modesta capilla estaba de fiesta. Llena de gente de bote a bote que sonreía ante su mirada sorprendida. Gente amada, gente conocida, gente que, en mayor o menor medida, había compartido su vida… Los niños, la Señorita Pony, la Hermana María, Jimmy, el señor Cartwright, el doctor Martin, el señor Stevenson, el señor Britter y su hermosa esposa, George Johnson, así como también (y para aumentar su asombro hasta alcanzar niveles desmedidos) la Tía Abuela Elroy, el mismísimo Vincent Brown, la abuela Martha y… ¿Meagan O'Malley? O, mejor aún… ¿Karen Klase? Todos le sonreían animadamente de uno y otro lado y murmuraban cosas que ella no llegaba a comprender. Hasta que un movimiento a su costado le llamó la atención: Annie, sonriente y del brazo de Tom (quien se veía francamente extraño luciendo un frac similar al del rubio) se le acercaba pero, en lugar de saludarla o hacer algo por el estilo, simplemente se les adelantó a ella y a Albert… Detrás de la pareja, la sorpresa volvió a incrementarse: Archie venía del brazo con…

\- ¿Patty? – chilló la rubia.

Nuevamente, la respuesta obtenida por parte de la amiga, fue una gran sonrisa silenciosa para luego, seguir los pasos de la morena y el vaquero. Y no hubo tiempo de preguntar nada más (ni siquiera por qué en su mano derecha estaba sosteniendo un ramo de narcisos blancos y amarillos o por qué Annie y Patty llevaban vestidos idénticos en color azul) porque inmediatamente, el viejo órgano comenzó a hacerse oír esta vez, con las notas de la Marcha Nupcial de Richard Wagner y ambas parejas delante de ellos comenzaron a avanzar.

\- ¿Albert? – susurró Candy casi clavando las uñas en el brazo de su hermano. Pero, nuevamente, no hubo necesidad de respuesta porque las damas y caballeros de honor llegaron a poca distancia del altar y se separaron dejando ver a quienes allí aguardaban: el párroco del pueblo; la impecable, incomparable y majestuosa Eleanor Baker; y, por supuesto, él: su rebelde, su mocoso engreído, el dueño absoluto de todos sus sueños y todos sus desvelos, el propietario indiscutido de su alma y su corazón, por el que había atravesado un infierno y con quien por fin había conocido el cielo. Era él. Ahí. Parado frente a ella, vistiendo sus mejores galas, más bello que nunca con su sonrisa de lado y sus hermosos zafiros trasluciendo felicidad y ¿por qué no? cierta satisfacción por su "nueva travesura".

* * *

Las últimas tres semanas habían resultado ser una extraña especie de tortura autoimpuesta. Desde su arribo a Nueva York, había comenzado por convencer a Robert Hathaway de que le permitiera ausentarse una semana antes del gran estreno de Othelo para poder asistir nada más y nada menos que a su propia boda. Era consciente de que el exigente productor con seguridad le daría una rotunda negativa y casi lo había hecho, empero la oportuna y avasallante intervención de Eleanor había obrado el milagro que tanto ansiaba. Después de eso, todo empezó a salir a pedir de boca: Karen, su gran compañera de tablas y amiga no había dudado en aceptar y brindar su apoyo (claro, a cambio de un suculento soborno); los ensayos intensivos, en los cuales la Gran Baker (a pesar de su rol secundario) marcaba el ritmo y exigía a todos rendir al máximo de su potencial, pronto dieron resultados insuperables, vaticinando una temporada teatral a puro éxito; y hasta Sussanah había colaborado (aunque en un rol pequeño, pero no por ello carente de importancia) diseñando y enviando las invitaciones y ayudando en la preparación de los votos nupciales que el flamante novio habría de pronunciar durante la ceremonia. También la actuación de sus "secuaces", convenientemente instalados en Lakewood y Chicago, marchaba viento en popa y Annie o Albert diariamente lo ponían al corriente de los progresos en los preparativos mediante el envío de telegramas o comunicaciones telefónicas, dependiendo del caso.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo ajetreadas que transcurrían todas y cada una de sus horas, el tiempo parecía deslizarse de manera ridículamente lenta para Terry, quien, tanto si se hallaba tremendamente ocupado o en algún extraño período de ocio, no hacía más que extrañar a su Pecas y desear que por fin llegara el ansiado momento que con tanto amor y dedicación estaba planificando: la boda en la que frente a queridos familiares y amigos como testigos, se unirían por y para siempre.

Y así, el gran día, ese en el cual el enamoradísimo actor daría el gran paso de su vida, había llegado. Y parecía que todo lo urdido con Albert había funcionado de acuerdo a lo planeado. ¡Qué no hubiera dado por ver la expresión de Candy al enterarse de que los Andley la reconocían como propia! ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado observarla cuando oyera la música de Stear tocada por el órgano de la capilla o cuando viera a todos los invitados con sus esmeraldas abiertas de par en par a causa del asombro y la sorpresa! Pero Terry sabía que estos simples deseos no eran más que meras banalidades comparados con lo que "sí" habría de presenciar… y esto le fue confirmado cuando el pequeño cortejo nupcial se hizo a un lado… Entonces… Ahí estaba ella, su Pecas, su rebelde, el amor de su vida; quien desde que la hubiera conocido, habitaba cada uno de sus sueños y pensamientos; por quien una vez se había perdido y gracias a quien también había vuelto a encontrarse; la única capaz de darle verdadero sentido a su existencia. Ella, sólo ella. Y ahí estaba y era mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado: caminando hacia él, luciendo como la más bella e inspiradora de las musas, con las esmeraldas como dos lagunas a causa de las lágrimas emocionadas, pero con una sonrisa capaz de iluminar la noche más oscura, dispuesta a compartir con él una "nueva travesura".

* * *

Muchos años después, cada vez que relataran la historia de su boda "sorpresa" a sus hijos o incluso a sus nietos, la soñadora Candy juraría y perjuraría que jamás supo cómo llegó hasta el altar, ya que jamás se percató de que sus pies la transportaran, sino que se sentía flotar lentamente hasta el actor como transportada por una nube celestial. Por su parte, el engreído Terry diría que fue Albert quien tuvo que arrastrar a la pecosa un par de pasos para que reaccionara, aunque después tuvo que detenerla para que no saliera corriendo como una tromba directo a sus amantes brazos. Pero, de todas maneras, y a pesar de las controversiales versiones, ambos tenían una misma definición para lo que siguió: "magia".

"Mágico" fue el instante en que, llegando una frente al otro y después de las debidas formalidades (léase, la entrega de la novia por parte del padrino), la pequeña y delicada mano de Candy se vio nuevamente cobijada en la mano grande y fuerte de Terry. "Mágica", la ceremonia sencilla y emotiva". "Mágico" cada instante en que las miradas esmeralda y zafiro se encontraban brevemente, sólo el tiempo suficiente para gritarse en silencio el amor que los desbordaba. "Mágico" el afecto con el que todos los presentes los acompañaban y junto a ellos, se emocionaban a cada momento. "Mágicos" los votos matrimoniales en los cuales él, con su intensa voz de barítono dijo perdiéndose en la mirada de ella:

\- Si alguien me preguntara "¿Por qué tú?", podría darle miles de respuestas y cada una de ellas sería cierta. Sin embargo, hay una sola respuesta que se me ocurre podría encerrarlas a todas… "¿Por qué tú?"… Porque desde el día en que te conocí y me permitiste mirar en lo profundo de tus tan amados ojos, lo supe: supe que nos pertenecíamos. Porque desde ese preciso instante todo fue diferente, todo se detuvo y sólo importaste tú… la que entró sin pedir permiso a mi corazón y a la cual mi corazón jamás dejó ni dejará salir. Por eso, Candice Andley, frente a Dios y nuestros seres queridos como testigos, me entrego a ti en este día, para compartir mi vida contigo, prometiéndote ser un esposo fiel, quien no dudará en compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas, te levantaré. Cuando llores, te confortaré. Y cuando rías, compartiré contigo la felicidad. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo, es tuyo… al igual que ayer, tal y como es hoy y para siempre: yo, Terruce Graham Grandchester, soy tuyo – para, acto seguido, deslizar en su dedo anular la argolla matrimonial, completando el simbolismo.

Por supuesto que no tan "mágico" fue el momento en que una de las damas de honor tuvo que acercarle discretamente un pañuelo a la novia, que derramaba lágrimas a borbotones ante semejante declaración de amor y de la que todos podían fácilmente adivinar que se moría por lanzarse al pecho del novio para atraparlo en un abrazo sin final. Afortunadamente, y de forma relativamente veloz, pudo recuperar la compostura… sólo que ella, ignorante de la celebración de la que en ese momento estaba siendo protagonista, no había preparado nada, así que no le quedó más opción que improvisar…

\- Yo… - comenzó con un balbuceo. – Yo no puedo prometerte que no cambiaré, ni que mi humor sea siempre el mejor. Quizás alguna vez hiera tus sentimientos, más no será jamás con intención. No puedo prometerte no ser impredecible o que siempre seré fuerte… Pero lo que sí puedo prometerte, Terruce Graham Grandchester, aquí, frente a Dios y nuestros amigos como testigos, es que, como tu esposa y amiga, compartiré todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos contigo, que te seré fiel y te daré libertad para ser la persona que desees ser, que te comprenderé, que lloraré y reiré contigo… Y lo que, sobre todos las cosas te prometo hoy, es que, al igual que siempre… mi corazón, todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy, por siempre te pertenecerán. Porque yo, Candice Andley, fui, soy y seré siempre tuya – y, de la misma manera, fue el turno de Candy de hacer lo propio, deslizando el anillo en el dedo del gallardo novio, quien, a pesar de su gran entrenamiento actoral, encontró bastante dificultoso ocultar su emoción ante las palabras que acababan de obsequiarle.

Unos instantes de respetuoso y emotivo silencio siguieron a sendas declaraciones de amor, ya que, habían sido tan profundas y sentidas que agregar algo parecía estar de más. Sin embargo, la ceremonia debía de continuar y esta vez fue turno del anciano párroco de proseguir.

\- En mis muchos años al servicio de Dios – comenzó con pasmosa seriedad, dirigiéndose a los novios – he tenido oportunidad de oficiar cientos de bodas. En "ninguna" – resaltó la palabra de manera intencionada – escuché votos tan fuera de lo tradicional – concluyó observando a ambos con gesto adusto. – De todas maneras – agregó después de unos segundos a la vez que relajaba notoriamente el semblante – "ninguna" de las parejas que he casado ha profesado un amor tan sincero e incondicional como el vuestro. Por esta razón, creo oportuno saltarnos algunas formalidades y decir que – anunció permitiendo que una sincera sonrisa iluminara "mágicamente" su arrugado rostro – Por el poder que me confiere la Santa Iglesia, yo los declaro… marido y mujer.

Por supuesto, y como la boda de los rebeldes no tenía nada de tradicional, la multitud acompañante terminó de romper las formalidades envolviéndolos en un mar de vítores y aplausos. Y, redundantemente, POR SUPUESTO que no hizo falta que el párroco pronunciara el bien conocido "Puede besar a la novia", porque, para cuando quiso hacerlo, las manos de Terry ya habían enmarcado el rostro de su Pecas para regalarle su primer beso de casados, que, de más está decir, se trató del beso más "mágico" de todos los tiempos.

* * *

 _ **"El libro del amor es largo y aburrido.**_

 _ **Nadie puede levantar esa maldita cosa.**_

 _ **Está lleno de gráficas y hechos y estadísticas**_

 _ **E instrucciones para bailar.**_

 _ **Pero amo cuando lees para mí.**_

 _ **Y tú puedes leerme lo que sea.**_

 _ **El libro del amor contiene música.**_

 _ **De hecho, de ahí es que la música proviene.**_

 _ **Una parte de ella es trascendental**_

 _ **Y otra parte es realmente tonta.**_

 _ **Pero amo cuando cantas para mí.**_

 _ **Y tú puedes cantarme lo que sea.**_

 _ **El libro del amor es largo y aburrido**_

 _ **Y escrito hace muchísimo tiempo.**_

 _ **Está lleno de flores y cajas con formas de corazón**_

 _ **Y cosas que somos demasiado jóvenes para saber.**_

 _ **Pero amo cuando tú me regalas cosas**_

 _ **Y tú deberías regalarme anillos de boda".**_

 _ **Peter Gabriel – The book of love**_

* * *

 _Queridas todas: YA LO SÉ, fue cortito, pero no quería pasar de año sin publicar y AGRADECERLES una a una por prestarme un ratito de su tiempo y seguir mis delirios. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODAS, que se cumplan todos sus deseos y Dios, el universo o en quien crean, las llene de bendiciones!_

 ** _Nota 1:_** _La canción de Jason Mraz (citada al principio del capi) es un regalo especial… una de mis favoritas que me remite a mi propia boda y se las quise traer como regalo._

 ** _Nota 2:_** _La canción de Peter Gabriel (en el cierre del capi) es una de mis favoritas… especialmente cuando se usa en cierta escena de la película "Shall we dance" (para mi gusto, una de las escenas más románticas LEJOS)._

 ** _A sus reviews:_**

 _Gra: Acá está la actualización. Este fin de año, también desde Argentina y a la misma hora, estaré levantando mi copa por vos._

 _Flormnll: Esta vez hice rápido. Buen comienzo de 2016!_

 _Iris Adriana: Gracias por tus palabras! Bendiciones y felices fiestas para ti y los tuyos!_

 _Gadamigrandchest: Te estaba extrañando amiga! Es un gusto tenerte de vuelta!. Que estas fiestas te llenen de bendiciones a ti y a los tuyos!_

 _Lola: Respondí a tu pregunta? Jajaja. Gracias por seguirme!_

 _Mimispatico: Muchas felicidades para ti también y gracias por todas las cosas lindas que me dices. Y, por supuesto, "deseo concedido" ;)_

 _LizCarter: amiga, espero haberte compensado con este. GRACIAS por estar y millones de felicidades! (para Nadia también, le dices?) 3_

 _Dianley: Gracias por estar siempre al pendiente. Felicidades!_

 _Mary Cruz: Adivinaste! Jajaja. MIL GRACIAS por estar._

 _Lady Graham: Qué decirte que no sepas, amiga. GRACIAS por tu presencia, por tu amistad, por la oportunidad y el honor que me haces al leerme. Te admiro y lo sabes 3_

 _Clauseri: Amiga de mi corazón, siento que darte las GRACIAS es poco en comparación a todo el cariño que recibo de tu parte. Muchas felicidades y bendiciones!_

 _Esme05: Preciosa, eres estupenda! FELICIDADES para el año que comienza._

 _Becky Grandchester: Linda, es un placer contar contigo. Un gran abrazo y GRACIAS!_

 _Laura Grandchester: Todavía no llegaste hasta aquí, pero nuevamente te doy la BIENVENIDA y te deseo la mayor de las FELICIDADES!_

 _Y a todas las lectoras anónimas y seguidoras, igualmente mis agradecimientos y deseos de felicidad._

 _Espero regresar pronto con los detalles de la fiesta y… si quieren… la noche de bodas? Si no quieren no eh? Jajajaj_

 _Besos, abrazos, bendiciones y nos leemos el próximo año! :P_


	19. Capítulo 19

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

 _ **"Los hombres sabios dicen que sólo los tontos se apresuran. Pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti. ¿Debería quedarme? ¿Sería un pecado? Si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti. Como un río fluye con seguridad hacia el mar, querida así es: algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder. Toma mi mano, toma mi vida entera también, ya que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti". Elvis Presley – I can't help falling in love with you**_

\- ¡Neil! ¡Neil! – la voz nasal de Eliza resonaba más chillona que nunca entre las paredes de la casa Leagan en Chicago a la vez que la joven abría violentamente la puerta de la habitación de su trasnochado hermano.

\- ¡Por todos los cielos, Eliza! – se quejó el recién amanecido, escondiendo la cabeza bajo las almohadas con el propósito de ocultarse de la luz de las ventanas a las que la pelirroja acababa de quitar las cortinas y, de paso, amortiguar un poco los alaridos que, dada su brutal resaca, amenazaban con perforarle la cabeza. - ¡Ouch! ¿Qué demonios te pasa, idiota? – bramó cuando una lluvia de golpes le caía sobre las costillas, el trasero y las piernas, obligándolo a salir por fin de su cómodo escondite.

\- ¡Que te despiertes, te digo, Niel! – histérica, no dejaba de golpearlo, hasta que, fastidiado, el muchacho terminó por incorporarse y, con brusquedad, le arrebató el objeto con que lo agredía, justo antes de que llegara a estrellárselo en medio del rostro.

\- Cada día estás más desquiciada, Eliza – le espetó con una mueca de desprecio. – Vuelves a despertarme de esa manera y te juro que te enviaré directo al manicomio – la amenazó, asiéndola con fuerza por la muñeca, para luego empujarla lo más lejos de él que le fuera posible. – Ahora dime, ¿qué carajos quieres?

\- Velo por ti mismo – lo instó señalando con un gesto de cabeza el periódico que él todavía sostenía entre sus manos.

\- Sí. ¿Y? – le cuestionó después de los momentos que hubo utilizado para hacer lo que Eliza le había indicado.

\- ¿Es que no lo ves, Neil? – volvió a gritar la pelirroja al notar el evidente desinterés de quien ya había arrojado el periódico a un lado y, con toda la calma del mundo, iba en busca de una bata para cubrir la desnudez de su torso.

\- ¡Ya deja de gritar, Eliza! – le reclamó mientras se acercaba a una mesa para servirse su usual desayuno: una medida doble de fino whiskey. - ¿Qué si el bastardo dejó Nueva York? ¿Por eso todo el escándalo?

\- No lo entiendes… Falta una semana para el estreno, Neil. ¿Qué es tan importante como para que abandone los ensayos justo ahora? ¡Y con Eleanor Baker!

\- ¿Y a mí que me importa? Quizás haya hecho una escapada romántica con la actriz promiscua esa… ¿qué mas da? – se alzó de hombros, disponiéndose a degustar el primer sorbo de su bebida.

\- ¡Imbécil! – lo calificó la mujer, arrebatándole la copa. - ¿Es que no sabes de los rumores, acaso? ¿No sabes quién es Eleanor Baker?

\- No. Y francamente no me interesa. Y si no te vas a tomar eso, mejor que me lo devuelvas, hermanita.

\- Claro que te interesa – afirmó alejando el vaso que intentaron arrebatarle. – Porque, si lo que dicen es cierto, Eleanor Baker es la madre de Terry.

\- Insisto, Lizzie. ¿Qué carajos me importa? ¡Y dame eso!

\- ¡No! – volvió a esquivar el intento de arrebato. – Si no lo entiendes sobrio, menos lo vas a entender cuando estés como una cuba, Neil.

\- ¡Entonces habla de una maldita vez! ¿Qué mierda se supone que debo entender?

\- Que si Terry dejó Nueva York en el tren hacia Chicago hace tres días y junto a su madre, sólo puede significar una cosa.

\- Y eso es, según tú…

\- Que, o está aquí, cosa que no me consta… o que siguió viaje hacia alguna otra parte. Y, si es hacia donde me imagino, ¡seguramente fue a buscar a la sucia hospiciana esa! Porque, ya sabemos que ella no está en la ciudad hace varias semanas. Y por otra parte, me he enterado de que tanto el vagabundo como la tía abuela también partieron hacia Lakewood.

\- ¿Qué supones entonces?

\- ¡Que el muy infeliz debe haber ido a pedir formalmente la mano de esa sucia ramera! – chilló con impotencia… (impotencia que se hubiera multiplicado hasta hacerla estallar de saber, que justo en esos momentos, no era precisamente un simple "compromiso" lo que estaba llevándose a cabo).

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto, Liz?

\- ¡No lo sé, Neil! ¡Pero no podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya! ¡No otra vez! – comenzó a gritar nuevamente, acrecentando de manera considerable la migraña del hombre.

\- Ya, Eliza – la detuvo, tapándose los oídos. – Tú sabías que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Pero no tan pronto! – resopló con frustración dejándose caer derrotada en un sillón.

\- Francamente, no te comprendo Eliza. Fuiste tú la que quiso esperar y dejarlos creer que serían "felices para siempre"… - le recordó de manera irónica. – Entonces, si tus conjeturas son correctas, no están haciendo más que cumplirte el deseo.

\- ¡Pero, Neil! – protestó.

\- Pero nada, Eliza. Mejor bébete esa copa y cálmate. La necesitas más que yo, por lo que veo – le sugirió sonriendo con mofa. – Y ahora, escúchame bien – agregó cuando la pelirroja apuró el contenido de la copa de una vez. – Esta vez soy yo el que te dice: déjalos. Ya pronto será su hora. Mientras tanto, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y seguir sus pasos, aguardando el momento oportuno para atacar. Y algo me dice que será antes de lo que tú o yo imaginamos… - agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Llámalo intuición… Además – prosiguió enigmáticamente en tanto se dirigía a su escritorio y rebuscaba dentro de uno de los cajones – yo también tengo mis secretos – finalizó agitando ante los ojos ambarinos de su hermana un par de boletos.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Pasajes a Nueva York, por supuesto. Y esta tarde tendré los boletos para Othelo… porque no creí que quisieras perderte el "gran estreno".

\- ¡Oh, Neil! – Eliza se incorporó riendo extasiada para lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano.

\- Y espera a oír lo mejor…

* * *

Desafiando al inclemente frío invernal, una pequeña multitud colmada de cálida algarabía se reunía a las puertas de la capilla campirana, presta a saludar a la pareja de recién casados que, luego de prometerse amor eterno, acababa de salir acompañada por el "Aleluya" de Handel entonado a capella por los niños del Hogar de Pony a modo de regalo de bodas para los contrayentes. Pasaron varios minutos entre besos, abrazos, felicitaciones y lágrimas emocionadas de todos aquellos que se habían hecho presentes para compartir la felicidad de Candy y Terry, hasta que la mayoría comenzó a dispersarse en busca de los automóviles que habían sido estratégicamente escondidos detrás del hogar y la iglesia para que la suspicaz novia no sospechara antes de tiempo.

\- ¡Hasta eso pensaron con tal de engañarme! – reclamó la rubia, falsamente ofendida a Albert que aún aguardaba a que George regresara con el transporte correspondiente, el cual estaría abordando junto con Eleanor Baker y Karen Klase.

\- ¿Pensaste que iba a dejar algún detalle librado al azar, Pecas? ¿Tan poco me conoces? – respondió la voz que le quitaba el sueño justo a sus espaldas en tanto una mano posesiva se hacía de su talle para envolverla en un abrazo, evitando que el pobre padrino tuviera que lidiar con el berrinche de la novia.

\- Terry… - murmuró sintiendo que las piernas se le volvían gelatina ante el contacto. Era el primer instante, desde que se habían visto en la capilla, que se encontraban con cierta posibilidad de hablar a solas, o, al menos, con una audiencia reducida.

\- Mi bella esposa… - ronroneó a su oído, a modo de respuesta, haciéndola estremecer, para luego, sin dejarla reaccionar, intentar atrapar los labios que tanto había extrañado en un beso de esos que buscan que el mundo alrededor desaparezca por completo.

\- Disculpen, tórtolos – el mundo se resistía a desaparecer y envió a Karen a interrumpir el idilio.

\- ¿Qué demonios se te ofrece, Klase? – espetó Terry evidentemente furioso con su compañera, apartándose de su mujer y la boca que no había llegado a probar, con gesto enfadado.

\- A mi nada, Romeo – rió la pelirroja con absoluto descaro y para nada amedrentada por la actitud hostil con que la encaraban. – Pero sucede que… - se volvió hacia la rubia que aguardaba a saber el motivo de la interrupción con semblante sonriente – Candy, dice tu "guapísimo" hermano que ya está listo el auto para conducirlos a Lakewood – concluyó señalando el vehículo aparcado junto al del rubio patriarca Andley.

\- ¿Y por qué no vino el "guapísimo" a comunicarlo? – el actor continuaba con su berrinche, lanzando dardos envenenados a la mujer.

\- Yo me ofrecí – le respondió alzándose de hombros. – Porque a mi no te atreverás a golpearme – explicó con su habitual desenfado.

\- Aunque esté muy tentado de hacerlo… tienes razón. Yo jamás le pegaría a una dama. Así que, Candy, ¿la golpeas por mí? – pidió a la rubia cambiando a una sonrisa de lo más siniestra.

Un "¡Terry!" y un "¡Idiota!" sonaron al unísono, resultando el actor doblemente golpeado por su insolencia.

\- ¡Bueno, ya! – protestó sobándose ambos antebrazos que le escocían a causa del bolso de una dama y la mano de la otra. – No llevo ni una hora de casado y ya soy un pobre hombre golpeado – fingió un encantador puchero.

\- Sí, sí, pobre víctima – lanzó Karen con sarcasmo. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le digo a… - se detuvo mirando de manera ensoñadora al rubio que, a unos cuantos metros de ellos y junto a Eleanor, se descostillaba de risa ante la escena que daban esos tres, aunque un sonrojo cruzó su apuesto rostro en cuanto divisó que un par de ojos castaños se posaban sobre él.

\- Dile a tu am… - comenzó el actor.

\- Dile a Albert que enseguida iremos, Karen – interrumpió Candy antes de que su flamante esposo pudiera lanzar alguna grosería, a la vez que le dedicaba al mismo una mirada de advertencia.

\- Sí, dile eso. Pero que el coche nos aguarde un momento, que mi esposa y yo debemos hacer algo antes. Ven, Pecas – le sonrió a la rubia que lo observaba interrogante, tomándola de la mano.

\- ¿Adonde vamos, Terry? – le cuestionó una vez que la actriz se hubo alejado unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

\- A cumplir una promesa.

\- ¿Una promesa?

\- Sí. Bueno, en realidad, parte de ella… - inició la explicación, en tanto se encaminaban hacia un punto en particular - la otra parte tendrá que esperar a la primavera. Porque dudo que con este clima podamos improvisar un picnic en la colina, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Todavía recuerdas esa promesa? – exclamó entre feliz y emocionada.

\- Por si no lo sabes, Pecosa, recuerdo todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos y todas las promesas que te hice – le sonrió presuntuoso. – Acabo de cumplir una de ellas justo ahí – señaló hacia la capilla – y ahora voy a cumplir otra – esta vez, apuntó hacia la colina.

\- Pero… - Candy puso un gesto pensativo – no recuerdo que me hayas prometido algo que no fuera el picnic…

\- Oh, pero yo te hice otra promesa… - anunció misterioso, tomando a la rubia en brazos para comenzar el ascenso sin que se le manchara el precioso vestido o los tacones le quedaran encajados en los restos de nieve que todavía se divisaban. – Claro que tú no la escuchaste, pero eso no quiere decir que no la haya hecho… en mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Y qué prometiste, si se puede saber? – inquirió a la vez que decidía que, con mucho gusto, pasaría el resto de la vida cobijada por esos brazos fuertes y cálidos que la sostenían.

\- Prometí que… - hizo una pausa al llegar al pie del padre árbol para recargar su espalda contra él y bajar a la pecosa – con picnic o sin él… - con deliberada lentitud, dejó que sus manos se colaran por la breve cintura, atrayendo el cuerpo de la mujer contra el suyo – justamente aquí iba a decirte lo mucho que te amo…

\- Ajá… - murmuró la mujer quien, de no ser porque era sostenida firmemente, hubiera caído al suelo derretida por la mirada color zafiro puesta sobre ella.

\- Te amo… - murmuró alzándole la barbilla y apenas rozándole los labios con los suyos. – Te amo infinitamente, señora Grandchester.

\- Te amo, Terry… - suspiró ella en respuesta, casi sin aire. – No sabes cuánto…

\- ¿Eso quiere decir… - preguntó burlón al sentir los brazos de ella rodearle el cuello – que puedo besar a la novia?

\- Eso quiere decir… - respondió de la misma manera – que la novia te pedirá el divorcio si no lo haces…

Por supuesto, no hicieron falta más preguntas ni invitaciones para que la boca de Terry cayera sobre la de Candy, enfrascándose ambos en un beso con la Colina de Pony y el Padre Árbol como únicos testigos… excepto quizás, por el sigiloso fotógrafo que, enviado por Eleanor, colaboró con la inmortalización de ese momento único. Pero de este detalle, los enamorados sólo se enteraron tiempo después…

* * *

A pesar de la insistencia del novio respecto de que se organizara una recepción sencilla, los Andley, y especial y curiosamente la tía abuela Elroy, no iban a permitir que la legítima heredera tuviera una boda que no fuera acorde a su status, por más que la misma se planificara en un plazo tan irrisorio. De esta manera, la vieja matriarca, a modo de intentar resarcir en parte los perjuicios ocasionados y también para agradecer a Candy sus exitosas gestiones para ganarle el perdón de su adorado William, había una semana que, secretamente, se había instalado en la fastuosa mansión señorial de Lakewood con la determinación de que todo estuviera perfectamente organizado para el gran día.

Desde su arribo, había ordenado al ejército de sirvientes limpiar exhaustivamente cada rincón, lavar y almidonar todas y cada una de las costosas cortinas de terciopelo, pulir hasta tres veces cada pieza de platería, ya fuera que la misma fuera a utilizarse o no; a los jardineros dejar inmaculados los jardines y alrededores, colocando flores de estación para dar vida a la fachada y manteniendo los caminos limpios de restos de nieve; al personal de la cocina, preparar con suma dedicación y esmero cada uno de los platillos que se degustarían, poniendo especial atención en la correcta refrigeración de las bebidas que los acompañarían; a las lavanderas, tener preparados e impecables los uniformes de gala de los empleados y, por supuesto, las finas ropas que lucirían ella, sus sobrinos y todo aquel huésped que así lo requiriera. Todo ello, por supuesto, con su constante y quisquillosa supervisión. Y eso, para no hablar de los floristas a quienes, durante una semana completa, volvió completamente locos para que tuvieran listos a tiempo los arreglos y se apersonaran a instalarlos, también, de acuerdo a sus precisas instrucciones.

De esta manera, y después de la austera ceremonia religiosa (que, por razones obvias, no resultó del completo gusto de la refinada dama que, a pesar de todo, se reservó su opinión), tanto novios como invitados se encontraron con una recepción digna de la realeza: en el gran salón comedor, la mesa dispuesta para unos cuarenta invitados, presumía sus copas Stiegel color azul y platos de porcelana Limoges, finamente decorados en oro. El centro de mesa acaparaba la atención, con sus pequeños ramilletes de narcisos blancos magistralmente intercalados con rosas rojas y coronado por una brillante escultura de hielo representando a dos cisnes entrelazados. Curiosamente y, como detalle adicional, una mesa más pequeña, pero en réplica exacta de la principal, agasajaría a los niños del hogar.

El esplendoroso salón de baile, no se quedaba atrás en su misión de arrebatar el aliento a quien lo observara: presidido por el águila dorada, emblema de la aristocrática familia, con las escaleras decoradas en puntos simétricos y estratégicos con arreglos de rosas rojas y narcisos blancos, ornamentos de las mismas flores en cada uno de los rincones, frente a los espejos, sobre la imponente chimenea y bajo el atril donde una orquesta amenizaba el ambiente, sumado a los helechos colocados ante cada uno de los ventanales por donde penetraba el intenso sol matinal proyectando diversas sombras sobre los resplandecientes suelos de mármol lustrados, cualquiera podía decir que, en lo que a buen gusto se refería, los Andley nada tenían que envidiarle ni siquiera, a la mismísima reina de Inglaterra. Y no era para menos, fuera como fuera, pensaba la tía abuela, de alguna manera, y aunque el Duque de Grandchester no asistiera (porque tampoco su terco hijo lo había participado), la prestigiosa familia estaría estrechando lazos con la realeza.

\- Échale la culpa a la vieja gárgola, Pecas – murmuró Terry con sardonia al ver que la rubia, apenas ingresar a la lujosa mansión, abría los ojos verde esmeralda de par en par observando el costoso despliegue y a él alternativamente con gesto de azorada sorpresa. – Este ha sido su regalo de bodas…

Un aplauso de recibimiento a los novios ahogó la respuesta que Candy hubiera querido destinar a su irreverente marido, aunque no salvó al pobre hombre de un discreto (pero contundente) pellizco en el brazo.

Después de las nuevas salutaciones, durante las cuales, esta vez, la pareja tuvo algo más de tiempo para intercambiar algunas palabras con sus familiares y amigos, fue el momento de tomar los retratos oficiales, simple circunstancia que, aunque no llevó más de quince minutos, bastó para poner alerta y encender todos y cada uno de los sentidos de Candy: de acuerdo a lo solicitado por el fotógrafo, se mantenía muy quieta y no hizo falta que nadie le dijera que sonriera, ya que la felicidad se reflejaba de manera incontenible en su rostro. Sin embargo, tal parecía que Terry no había comprendido del todo la indicación de "no moverse" y, como si la rubia ya no tuviera poco con sentir la íntima proximidad de los cuerpos, el cálido aliento enviándole escalofríos cerca de la oreja, y el aroma masculino que la inundaba persistentemente, el muy rebelde se dedicaba, con todo disimulo, a recorrer la columna vertebral de la mujer de una forma por demás sugestiva, consiguiendo con eso que ella tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no temblar.

\- Estate quieto, Terry – murmuró entre dientes, aprovechando una pequeña pausa en la que el fotógrafo solicitaba a los elegantes padrinos unirse a la pareja.

\- No recuerdo que jamás me hubieras pedido eso, Pecas – se burló el muy descarado con un brillo demasiado particular en los ojos de zafiro. – De hecho, si mal no recuerdo…

\- ¡Engreído insufrible! – siseó ante la insinuación.

\- Sí… pero, aún así, te casaste conmigo. Así que ahora te aguantas – replicó sonriente y, sin dar lugar a protestas, le plantó un breve beso en los labios, tomándola desprevenida, justo antes de que se les diera la indicación de posar nuevamente.

Después de la inquietante tortura que se prolongó durante todo el tiempo que llevó fotografiarse junto a los padrinos, las damas y caballeros de honor, las madres de Candy, la tía abuela, los niños y demás amigos presentes, finalmente llegó la hora de dar comienzo a las celebraciones y al exquisito almuerzo que compartirían. Por supuesto, y dado el cálido ambiente y la algarabía circundante, se trató de una ocasión más que feliz y memorable y una sensación de plenitud, desbordó las almas de los recién casados quienes, después de tantas tristezas y penurias, al fin conseguían ver cristalizados sus más preciados sueños y esperanzas.

\- ¿Eres feliz, Candy? – susurró Terry a su oído al haberla descubierto silenciosa y observando uno a uno los rostros que rodeaban la gran mesa.

\- ¿Cómo podría no serlo, Terry? – suspiró volviendo su mirada hacia el rostro amado, dejándolo deslumbrarse con su bella sonrisa. – Todos los que amo están aquí… tú estás aquí – completó con genuina emoción. – Y esto… - con un gesto de la mano abarcó a todos los presentes – es, sencillamente, increíble. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante sorpresa?

\- Fácil – el actor se encogió de hombros con gesto despreocupado. – Quería tenerte de vuelta sólo para mí o no hubiera soportado hasta que pudiéramos casarnos. Además…

\- ¿Además?

\- ¿Recuerdas nuestra última discusión, cuando me dijiste…?

\- No lo digas, por favor – lo interrumpió suplicante. – Yo quisiera que pudiéramos olvidarlo…

\- Por eso mismo – estiró una mano para acariciarle la mejilla pecosa. – No quería que viajaras de nuevo a Nueva York sola y preguntándote si existía la posibilidad de que volviera a suceder lo que aquella vez.

\- Si era por eso, con que vinieras a buscarme alcanzaba – le lanzó con cómica ironía.

\- ¿Y perderme de tu cara de espanto cuando me viste parado junto al altar? ¡Ni en un millón de años, Pecas! – se carcajeó inmisericorde. – Ya, ya. No te enojes – le pidió controlando la histeria al ver que ella se enfurruñaba ante sus bromas. – Anda, amor, mírame – le pidió con ternura, tomándola por la barbilla delicadamente. - ¿Recuerdas la carta que te escribí en Chicago?

Candy sólo asintió, sin confesar que, de hecho, no sólo la recordaba, sino que se sabía todas y cada una de las palabras estampadas en cada una de sus líneas.

\- En ella te prometí que mi vida estaría abocada a hacer todo lo posible para que pronto pudiéramos estar juntos… - Bueno – miró a su alrededor con significativo orgullo, - a esto me refería… Y ahora que lo estamos, sólo me resta lograr que todos los días que nos queden por vivir, sean tanto o más felices que este.

\- Yo sé que lo serán, Terry – sentenció con las lágrimas ya desbordando las cristalinas esmeraldas. – Porque sólo me hace falta que estés conmigo para ser inmensamente feliz.

El beso en el que hubieran querido perderse, tuvo que conformarse con una mutua mirada intensa y con la promesa de que pronto sería dado sin la presencia de curiosos espectadores. De momento, la celebración debía de continuar, y así se los hizo recordar Albert, llamando su atención y la de todos los presentes para ofrecer un brindis en honor de la pareja.

* * *

\- Richard, hijo – en la exquisita sala de cierta casa Londinense una mujer poco acorde a la belleza que la rodeaba, se abanicaba su rubicundo rostro de nariz achatada, echada lánguidamente sobre un sillón tapizado en terciopelo – tú siempre has sido tan aplicado en las actividades escolares. No entiendo por qué de un tiempo a esta parte, constantemente, la Hermana Grey me informa que tus calificaciones no son las esperadas. Eso por no hablar de tu reprobable comportamiento.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir, madre? – el jovencito de alrededor de dieciséis años se encogió de hombros de manera desinteresada y con un inconfundible aire de arrogancia que hizo que su progenitora se erizara ante la comparación con ese otro que, afortunadamente, hacía años que se encontraba fuera de su campo visual. – Supongo que las reglas de ese tonto colegio al que insistes en enviarme no son para mí.

\- ¿Ese tonto colegio dices? – la gorda duquesa, lanzó un alarido capaz de cimbrar las paredes de una manzana a la redonda. – Para tu información, jovencito, no hay mejor educación "en el mundo" – recalcó haciendo un ademán con la regordeta mano llena de anillos – que la que puede brindarte el Real Colegio San Pablo. Además, es tradición que los hombres de esta familia…

\- Sí, sí – la interrumpió mofándose ante la cantinela que había escuchado ya miles de veces. – Los hombres de esta familia, tal como mi padre y el padre de mi padre, han tenido el "grandísimo" honor de asistir a tan respetable institución.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Y no quieras pasarte de listo conmigo, niño! Sabes sobremanera que esa educación de la que tanto reniegas es fundamental para que puedas cumplir con el rol que te ha sido destinado por derecho. ¿O pretendes ser el próximo duque de Grandchester sin estar lo suficientemente preparado para el cargo? – intentó aguijonearlo.

\- Pareces estar olvidando, madre, que ese "derecho" no me pertenece precisamente a mí – declaró el obstinado con su actitud y tono de voz tan similar al de ese "otro".

\- ¿Cómo que no te pertenece, Richard? – exclamó la interpelada jugando a la desentendida, aunque palideciendo notoriamente en el intento. – Si tú eres el primogénito…

\- Terry es el primogénito – cortó sin dilaciones. – Mi hermano es quien tiene ese derecho…

\- ¡Ese bastardo no es tu hermano! – chilló la duquesa, pasando del blanco sepulcral al rojo infernal en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¡Claro que lo es! Aunque te empeñes en negarlo. Pero Terry es hijo de mi padre, al igual que yo, que Edmund y Charles. Y yo no pienso arrebatarle "su" legítimo derecho al ducado.

\- ¡Esto es inaudito! No sé de dónde sacas esas estúpidas ideas, Richard. Pero no te permitiré que sigas faltando a tus responsabilidades por ese "muchacho" – escupió despectiva – que sólo fue producto de una sórdida aventura de tu padre.

\- Insisto, madre. Si mi padre lo reconoció como hijo legítimo y lo crió como tal, no veo por qué tenga que ser yo quien le arrebate lo que le pertenece.

\- ¡Ese infeliz! ¡Él no tiene ningún derecho! No sé si recuerdas, que él renunció al apellido de tu padre y se largó para estar con la ramera que tiene por madre. ¡Él ya no es un Grandchester!

\- Y yo no sé si recuerdas, Margaret, que te dije claramente que, por mi parte, no lo he desconocido como hijo, a pesar de tus constantes exigencias – la voz grave y peligrosamente calma del Duque de Grandchester se hizo presente haciendo cesar de una vez los berridos de la obesa duquesa. –Y hasta que eso no suceda (y desde ya, te aclaro que "no" sucederá), Terruce es mi hijo primogénito, motivo por el cual, Richard tiene razón: él, por derecho sucesorio, en principio será el futuro duque – sentenció con firmeza inapelable. – De todas maneras, querido Richard – su mirada de hielo se aplacó al dirigirse a su hijo – eso no justifica que descuides tus obligaciones.

\- Sí, padre – asintió el joven, sumiso ante la autoridad del hombre.

\- Recuerda que, accedas o no al ducado, debes forjar correctamente tu futuro. Así que no quiero enterarme de que has descuidado nuevamente tus estudios o que has faltado de alguna manera a la institución que tan cuidadosamente hemos destinado tu correcta educación. ¿Estamos claros?

\- Sí, señor – repitió clavando los ojos en la punta de sus zapatos, incapacitado de discutir ninguna de las órdenes impartidas.

\- Bien, ahora ve a disfrutar de tu día porque hasta de cinco semanas no tendrás otro igual – lo despidió con una palmada en el hombro. – En cuanto a ti, Margaret – la dureza glacial retornó a su mirada cuando el muchacho los dejó a solas – sólo te advierto que no vuelvas a hablar de esa manera acerca de Terruce.

\- Pero, Richard…

\- ¡Cállate! – bramó iracundo. – Sé que Terruce no ha sido el mejor de los hijos. Pero el único culpable de su comportamiento siempre he sido yo, dejándote llenarme la cabeza de ideas incorrectas y apartándome de su lado. Pero ya no más. Terruce es mi hijo y tú no vas a quitarle nada de lo que le pertenece. Date por satisfecha con lo que ya le has quitado, que ha sido demasiado y todo gracias a mi estúpido y ciego consentimiento – agregó con remordimiento.

\- ¿Y tus otros hijos? ¿Te olvidas de ellos acaso? ¿Los dejarás en la calle sólo para consentir a ese…?

\- Mide tu lengua, ya te lo he avisado – siseó acercándose a la mujer de manera amenazante. – Jamás falté a las responsabilidades con mis hijos y jamás lo haré. Pero ten cuidado, Margaret, porque si vuelves a insultar a Terruce o a cualquiera de los niños, no me temblará el pulso y a la que sí dejaré en la calle será a ti.

Dando un portazo, el Duque de Grandchester abandonó la sala dejando a la mujer ardiendo de ira.

\- Esto no se quedará así, Richard – prometió en voz queda, pero cargada de violencia. – Eso te lo juro. Como también te juro que ese malnacido, bueno para nada, actor de quinta no va a acceder a lo que es de "mis" hijos – asegurándose de que su esposo no siguiera rondando por los alrededores, espió abriendo apenas la puerta y, segura de que nadie la oiría, tomó el teléfono con mano firme.

* * *

Aunque las celebraciones del matrimonio se habían extendido durante varias horas, tanto la feliz pareja como sus tres acompañantes, todos a bordo de un tren que los conduciría a Chicago, sentían que el tiempo se había pasado en menos de lo que dura un suspiro. Por tal motivo, cómodamente instalados en un vagón de primera clase, el quinteto no dejaba de reír y comentar acerca de lo recientemente acontecido.

\- Terry siempre me había contado acerca de tu impecable puntería, novata – la enfermera O'Malley mostraba una hilaridad muy poco frecuente en su usualmente reservada personalidad. - ¿Debo suponer que arrojaste el ramo a propósito a tu elegante sobrino?

\- No precisamente, Megan – se sonrojó Candy, al recordar que, por un grueso error de cálculo, su ramo de novia, en lugar de ir dirigido hacia las muchachas que ansiosamente aguardaban recibirlo, había caído de lleno en los brazos de un estupefacto Archibald. – Pero mejor que no lo ande divulgando por ahí o mi fama de excelente tiradora se irá por los caños – completó en un susurro cómplice que consiguió que nuevas carcajadas estallaran entre los presentes.

\- Lo bueno es que no le atinaste a Karen, Pecas – intervino el siempre sarcástico Terry. – O mañana mismo, en lugar de seguir viaje hacia Nueva York, tendríamos que regresar a Lakewood para presenciar su boda con Albert.

\- ¡Cállate, Terruce! – gritó la pelirroja tornándose escarlata.

\- ¿Por qué, Klase? ¿Acaso no te la pasaste hablando mi "guapísimo" cuñado? – la azuzó con sorna. – Claro que sólo con nosotros hablabas de él, porque, cada vez que lo tenías enfrente, he notado que, curiosamente… ¿perdías el habla?

\- ¡Que te calles, te dije! – aulló para, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, estamparle un golpe con su bolso de mano. – No sé que es lo que viste, pero te aseguro que son… ¡puras patrañas! ¿Y ustedes de qué se ríen? – reclamó a las tres mujeres que ya tenían lágrimas en los ojos de tanto que reían. - ¿Usted también, Señora Baker?

\- No, no, Karen… - la gran dama del teatro trataba por todos los medios de aparentar seriedad ante el rostro compungido de la joven. – Aunque, si te sirve de consuelo, creo que el señor Andley también padecía del mismo mal cuando te tenía frente a él – agregó volviendo a reír sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Usted cree? – le preguntó con una emoción tal que, pasado un instante, hasta a ella misma le causó gracia.

\- Oh, sí, Karen – terció Candy cuando consiguió tranquilizarse. – Yo conozco muy bien a Albert. Y lo que vi en sus ojos, créeme, que era sincera admiración.

\- Dejen de hacer de celestinas, ustedes dos – gruñó Terry a su madre y a su esposa, fingiendo enfado. – ¡Lo último que necesito es terminar emparentado con Klase!

\- Más quisieras, Romeo – declaró la muy petulante. – Ya vendrás a rogarme que me convierta en tu cuñada cuando alguna descerebrada con poca gracia quiera congraciarse con el guapísimo William.

\- Mientras duerma con él y no conmigo, no le veo el problema.

\- ¡Terruce! – el reclamo vino de parte de las tres damas excluidas de la conversación.

\- Está bien, lo siento – se disculpó ante las miradas acusadoras que ahora se clavaban en su persona.

\- Por cierto, niño bonito – esta vez era el turno de él de sudar un poco y Meagan fue quien tomó el encargo en sus manos – ¿así de cariñoso eres con todas tus admiradoras?

\- ¿Qué admiradoras? – cuestionó sobresaltado, cayendo sin pensarlo, directo en la trampa de su "amiga".

\- Todas las que hoy, durante la fiesta, te pidieron que bailaras con ellas, claro – afirmó la anciana con absoluta seriedad. – No sé si la novata es celosa o no, pero seguramente, si así actúas con todas, no tardarás en tener problemas… - sugirió maliciosamente logrando que el semblante alarmado de Terry creciera hasta límites imposibles y que, las damas, percatadas de el motivo de la cuestión, tuvieran que esconder sus rostros para no echar a perder la broma.

\- No entiendo a qué se refiere, Meagan… - casi balbuceó, sumamente incómodo.

\- La enfermera O'Malley tiene razón, Terruce – intervino Eleanor. – Hasta yo lo noté…

\- Y también yo – se sumó Karen.

\- ¡Con un demonio! ¿De qué diablos están hablando? – explotó por fin.

\- Es cierto, Terry – fue el turno de Candy de mostrarse seria.

\- ¿Qué es cierto, Candice? – cuestionó iracundo y sin comprender.

\- A todas tus admiradoras, cuando te invitan a bailar, ¿las alzas en brazos como a las niñas del Hogar de Pony? – lanzó la pecosa, dejándolo, primero, mudo y azorado… hasta que oyó que las cuatro comenzaban a reírse aparatosamente de su espantada expresión.

\- ¡Mujeres! – exclamó sumamente ofendido con las victimarias que habían hecho de él su presa y, enfurruñado como un adolescente, se puso de pie, buscando la salida.

\- Ay, Terry, era una broma – rogó Candy, ahogándose en carcajadas.

\- Sí, hijo. No puedes enojarte por eso.

\- Anda, Romeo… si te veías tan bonito con las niñitas en brazos.

\- Vaya si se veía bonito. Mis años de experiencia pueden asegurar que, con esa actitud, nuestro niño bonito no tardará en llenar la casa de pequeños rufianes igualitos a él – completó Meagan.

Un bufido y una intempestiva salida fue lo que las mujeres obtuvieron por única respuesta. Lo que, por supuesto, generó una nueva ronda de risas.

\- Ahora que se ha ido – inició Karen tras haberse asegurado – al fin podemos hablar cosas de chicas. Y por eso – rebuscó rápidamente en una de sus maletas que se encontraban al alcance – aquí tienes mi regalo de bodas – sonriente le entregó una caja a la recién casada. – Pero no lo abras aquí, Candy. Terry podría regresar en cualquier momento. Se trata de tu ajuar – le guiñó un ojo cómplice. – Debes estrenarlo esta misma noche.

\- Gracias, Karen – murmuró la rubia recibiendo el presente con un recatado sonrojo.

\- Candy, hija – Eleanor aprovechó la oportunidad – no sé si quisieras preguntarnos algo acerca de… es decir… - se detuvo sin hallar las palabras adecuadas para preguntar algo tan delicado. Después de todo, su nuera nunca había contado con guía femenina más que la de sus dos religiosas madres, con lo cual, fácil le resultaba suponer que quizás…

\- Lo que la señora Eleanor quiere decir, novata – intervino Meagan para quien tratar ciertos asuntos no era tan complicado, dada su profesión – es si estás enterada de lo que sucede entre un hombre y una mujer una vez que están casados.

\- A eso me refería – suspiró la rubia mayor, dirigiendo una mirada de agradecimiento a quien había salido en su auxilio.

\- Oh, eso… - masculló Candy tratando de hallar una salida decorosa a la situación y deseando que Terry no la hubiera dejado sola. – No se preocupen, Señora Baker, Megan… No olviden que en el entrenamiento como enfermera he recibido la instrucción necesaria… Además… bueno – intentó explicar algo más, pero, temerosa de revelar demasiado, decidió que lo más sano era dar por terminado el asunto. – No, creo que sé lo necesario. Gracias a ambas – sonrió forzadamente, con el rostro teñido de color escarlata.

\- ¡Ya estamos llegando a Chicago! – exclamó Karen en un intento por salir del embarazoso momento. Acción que le valió el silencioso agradecimiento de todas las presentes, especialmente, de la principal involucrada.

\- ¡Estación Chicago! – la voz del guarda, seguida del agudo sonido de un silbato, confirmó lo dicho por la pelirroja.

Las mujeres se aprontaron a tomar sus pertenencias y pronto Terry, guiado por su sentido de la caballerosidad, aunque aún un poco molesto por la broma que le habían gastado, se presentó con un asistente para ayudarlas a descender.

* * *

El hotel La Salle, el más lujoso de toda la ciudad de Chicago, sería el que daría albergue por esa noche a los recién casados y a las dos grandes actrices de Broadway. Después de una deliciosa cena compartida, en la cual se aprovechó la ocasión para apaciguar al furibundo marido, y luego de enviar a la enfermera O'Malley a su domicilio en un servicio de taxi a cargo, por supuesto, de los pudientes artistas, Karen fue quien, habiendo deseado las buenas noches y felicidades correspondientes, primero se retirara a sus habitaciones.

Quedando en la recepción Eleanor con su hijo y nuera, a una llamada de la dama mayor, no tardó ni un segundo en apersonarse el botones del hotel.

\- ¿En qué puedo asistirla, Señora Baker? – consultó obsecuentemente el recién llegado, desplegando una exagerada reverencia.

\- Siempre tan amable… Jones – le dedicó su más ensayada sonrisa. - ¿Me haría el favor de guiar al señor Graham y su esposa a las habitaciones que les han sido destinadas?

\- Pero, Eleanor – intervino Terry, extrañado. – Ya sé cuáles…

\- Discúlpenos un momento, querido Jones – solicitó la actriz apartándose discretamente con los suyos. – Terry, Candy, hijos queridos – a ellos sí les dedicó una genuina y cálida sonrisa. – Mañana estaremos partiendo hacia Nueva York y, desde que pongamos un pie en la gran ciudad y a causa del trabajo que nos espera, por bastante tiempo será difícil que puedan siquiera planificar una luna de miel como ustedes se merecen. Por eso es que me permití regalarles una noche de bodas inolvidable, en la suite presidencial… - completó ampliando, como si fuera posible, su magnífica sonrisa.

\- Pero, mamá… - intentó protestar Terry.

\- Es demasiado, señora Baker – murmuró Candy.

\- Nada de eso – negó con un movimiento de cabeza en tanto asía las manos de ambos entre las suyas. – Nada es suficiente para expresar la felicidad de saberlos juntos después de todo lo que han pasado. Así que, basta de cuestionamientos y vayan a disfrutar y, sobre todo, a disfrutarse y a amarse – depositó un beso en la mejilla de cada uno.

\- Gracias – murmuraron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

\- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes, hijos. Sólo recuerden que el tren partirá a las nueve. Así que, a las siete y media nos encontraremos en el comedor para desayunar antes de emprender el viaje. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Entendido, mamá.

\- Así me gusta. Señor Jones – alzó la voz volviéndose hacia el empleado. – Por favor… - señaló en dirección al matrimonio.

\- Enseguida, señora Baker. Por favor, señor Graham, señora. Por aquí.

* * *

Con cada paso recorrido detrás del servil Jones rumbo a la suite presidencial que por esa noche se convertiría en su suite nupcial, la ansiedad y la expectación crecía en el interior de los rebeldes recién casados. Si bien no sería la primera vez que compartirían el lecho, ambos tenían la sensación de que el nuevo estado hacía que todo cobrara un nuevo significado, si era posible, mucho más profundo de lo que jamás habían experimentado. Tan sumidos estaban en sus propias cavilaciones que, al llegar a destino y después de despedir al empleado con una importante propina, ninguno de los dos, al quedar a solas, parecía encontrar algo coherente para decir. Afortunadamente, el lujo circundante sirvió al propósito de distraer la atención y distender un poco el extraño ambiente que entre ellos se había instalado.

De esta manera, y como dos chiquillos en un museo, se dedicaron a observar todos y cada uno de los detalles del recibidor, desde el imponente hogar de mármol blanco, las paredes decoradas con paneles de nogal, los impresionantes muebles con incrustaciones doradas y exquisitos tapizados de brocado, las cortinas de terciopelo, hasta el gran piano que completaba la extravagante y elegante escena.

\- ¿A quién se le ocurriría tener un piano de semejantes dimensiones en una habitación de hotel? – cuestionó Candy siempre fiel a su personalidad curiosa.

\- Aparentemente este fue uno de los caprichos del presidente Howard, cuando estuvo alojado aquí hace algunos años – informó Terry después de leer una placa, aunque sus pensamientos ya se hallaban demasiado lejos de los aspectos históricos. – Ven – la llamó tendiéndole una mano, que ella aceptó algo temblorosa. – No me digas que piensas pasar la noche en el recibidor, Pecas – bromeó al percatarse del nerviosismo de su mujer.

\- Yo no. Pero si sigues molestándome, serás tú quien tenga que hacerlo – lo reprendió con petulancia.

\- Claro que pienso molestarte, Pecosa. De hecho – bruscamente jaló de la mano que sostenía en la suya, consiguiendo que la rubia cayera directamente sobre su pecho – pienso molestarte toda la noche y, ¿sabes que es lo mejor? – murmuró inclinándose peligrosamente hacia el rostro que ya lo observaba con una mezcla de sorpresa y deseo.

\- No – susurró Candy dirigiendo inconscientemente la mirada hacia los seductores labios que hablaban tan cerca de los suyos.

\- Que no querrás que me vaya de la habitación por nada del mundo – sentenció de una manera tan pretenciosa que ella, a pesar de lo tentadora de la oferta, no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. – Así que no me crees… - observó fingiendo sentirse ofendido ante las escandalosas risas.

\- No es eso, Terry – la pecosa apenas podía hablar ya que no podía controlarse, aunque sabía que sus risas eran más de nerviosismo que por lo gracioso de la situación. – Es sólo que…

\- Está bien, no digas nada. Mejor deja que te lo demuestre – sin más preámbulos y sin darle oportunidad de prever lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la boca del hombre cayó sobre la de su esposa en un beso apasionado y exigente, que traía consigo todas las ansias acumuladas durante semanas de separación.

No pasó ni un segundo para que ella, colmada de las mismas ansias que su marido, respondiera con ardor a la caricia, colgándose del cuello masculino y permitiendo sin reparos que él bebiera de la dulzura de su boca. Muy pronto, las ansias de ambos eclosionaron soltando de una vez las riendas de la pasión contenida y apretando los cuerpos uno contra otro como si quisieran fusionarse eternamente, dejaron sus manos vagar febrilmente sobre las pieles tan largamente añoradas. Candy ya gemía suavemente, inmensa en el pasional torbellino que sólo Terry era capaz de desatar en su ser, mientras él, casi con desesperación, comenzaba a luchar por deshacerla de los botones del sofisticado atuendo de viaje que ella llevaba. Más el éxtasis no duró demasiado, ya que un inoportuno golpe en la puerta los sobresaltó haciendo que se separaran como si hubieran sido pillados en medio de una travesura.

\- ¿Quién es? – bramó Terry con furia.

\- Servicio a la habitación, Señor Graham – anunció la voz de Jones.

\- Con un… - estuvo tentado de emitir un improperio pero Candy, posando delicadamente una mano sobre su brazo, lo detuvo.

\- Ve a atender, Terry – le pidió con una dulce sonrisa que lo desarmó por completo. – Entretanto, yo iré a asearme.

\- Está bien… - suspiró resignado. – Pero no vayas a tardarte demasiado, Pecas – le advirtió depositando un suave beso en los labios que ya estaban enrojecidos por el desenfreno recientemente compartido, para luego, con renuencia, dejarla ir a alistarse y, de paso, atender a la inoportuna llamada.

Dentro del espectacular cuarto de baño, Candy, totalmente ajena de la fastuosidad que la rodeaba y sumergida placenteramente en la bañera llena de espuma tibia y perfumada, casi temblaba de ansiedad y gozo anticipado ante lo que sabía que esa noche le depararía. Tenía muy en claro que los besos y caricias recién compartidos e interrumpidos, no habían sido más que el preludio de lo que pronto vendría. Y, aunque absolutamente dispuesta y deseosa de que por fin llegara el ansiado momento, un absurdo nerviosismo se había apoderado de ella, haciendo que se demorara un tanto más de lo prometido en su aseo personal. Nerviosismo que alcanzó dimensiones descomunales al salir de la tina y abrir el ajuar que Karen le había obsequiado para que estrenara especialmente en esa noche única.

\- Dios mío… - susurró escandalizada y perpleja. – Esto no puede estar pasándome. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Karen? – le preguntó a la actriz como si realmente la tuviera enfrente, observando la peculiar prenda que se suponía que debía de "vestir", aunque sin la menor idea de cómo debía siquiera ponérsela.

\- ¿Estás bien, Candy? – preguntó Terry detrás de la puerta. Ya había pasado más de una hora de que ella hubiera entrado en el baño y él, habiendo recibido el servicio a la habitación, también regalo de Karen, que constaba de un finísimo champagne francés y algunos bocadillos, y habiéndose cambiado las molestas ropas de viaje reemplazándolas por una pijama y bata de seda, ya casi no podía esperar al retorno de su esposa.

\- Eh… sí – respondió la rubia, evitando demostrar su azoro. – En un momento salgo.

Respirando profundamente con el propósito de calmarse y haciendo acopio de todo su valor, la rubia deslizó la prenda sobre su cuerpo para luego, conteniendo el aliento, animarse a ver su reflejo en el espejo. Y, si de solo ver la prenda se había escandalizado, de observar cómo verdaderamente lucía puesta sobre su bien torneado cuerpo, la tiñó de un rubor rojo escarlata de los pies a la cabeza. Era más que claro que ese camisón (si es que así podía llamárselo), había sido diseñado con una sola idea en mente. El delgadísimo género de seda natural, con dos delgadísimas cintas a modo de tirantes, se ajustaba como una segunda piel debajo de los pechos antes de caer como una nube hasta apenas un poco más abajo de la mitad de los muslos. Pero, lo peor, además de la ligereza del modelo, era el suave color durazno, tan tenue que asemejaba al tono de su piel de alabastro y que, por su transparencia, si realmente no estaba desnuda, muy poco dejaba a la imaginación.

\- Recuérdame asesinarte en cuanto te vea, Karen – farfulló furiosa al encontrarse rebuscando estúpidamente dentro de la caja como, si por arte de magia, hubiera podido aparecer algo que sirviera para ocultar su cuerpo casi desnudo.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Pecas? – volvió a llamarla Terry al escucharla despotricar por lo bajo.

\- Nada, Terry… Sólo que… - abrió apenas la puerta del cuarto de baño, escondiéndose cuidadosamente detrás de ella y asomando apenas un ojo por la rendija. - ¿Podría pedirte un favor? – le preguntó tímidamente a su marido, casi al borde del llanto.

\- Dime. ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupándose al percatarse de la angustia que la desbordaba.

\- Sí, Terry. Pero yo… es decir… ¿podrías ver en mi equipaje si hay alguna bata? O, mejor, alcánzame mi abrigo… porque creo que a este ajuar que me obsequió Karen le falta algo – hablaba atropelladamente.

\- ¿Tu abrigo? – Terry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reír ante lo absurdo de la petición. - ¿Dices que le falta algo a tu ajuar?

\- Eso debe ser… porque… no creo que esto… - tartamudeaba nerviosamente.

\- Ven, déjame ver, Pecas.

\- ¡No! – casi gritó ante el ofrecimiento.

\- Por Dios, Candy. ¿Qué puede ser tan grave?

\- No. Nada, nada. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor déjalo. Me pondré de nuevo mi ropa y saldré en un minuto – decidió e intentó encerrarse nuevamente, pero la mano de él empujando levemente la puerta se lo impidió.

\- Sal de ahí y déjame ver, Candy – la urgió.

\- No, Terry, por favor.

\- No me hagas entrar a sacarte. Porque te juro que lo haré, Pecas.

\- De verdad, Terry. No quiero que me veas así… - le suplicó por última vez.

\- Sal de ahí. Ahora – le ordenó terminante.

Sin otra alternativa, Candy terminó por acceder. Apenada y con la vista clavada en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación, dio un paso hacia atrás y abrió la puerta para, inmediatamente, y por encontrarse a la vista de su marido, cubrirse toda velocidad los pechos cruzando los brazos sobre ellos. Vacilante y absolutamente insegura, sintió el apremiante deseo de salir corriendo de allí. Y el silencio de Terry tampoco ayudaba. Ante el extraño mutismo, en el que él se había sumergido, lentamente, Candy se atrevió a levantar sus ojos para buscar los de él. Y, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el fuego con el que destellaban los zafiros, casi la impulsan nuevamente dentro del baño.

Por su parte, y ante tal visión, Terry se debatía entre ir a ahorcar a Karen por su atrevimiento o agradecerle de rodillas por semejante regalo. Haciendo uso de toda la voluntad que tenía, le costó un triunfo reprimir los deseos de comportarse como un completo troglodita y tomar ahí mismo y sin ceremonias a su magníficamente bella mujer. Por fortuna, pudo controlarse a tiempo, más al notar el pudor y la virginal angustia que justo en ese momento se traslucían en las esmeraldas.

\- No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Pecas – el caballero dentro de él ganó la batalla y habló con una voz llena de admiración. – Eres tan hermosa… - alzó una mano y, con suma ternura, le acomodó uno de los rizos, aprovechando la oportunidad para acariciar la mejilla arrebolada.

\- Pero es que estoy tan incómoda… - protestó ella intentando vanamente mantener a raya el llanto que ya se agolpaba en su garganta.

\- Está bien, amor. Toma – comprendiéndola, Terry se quitó su propia bata y la depositó sobre los delgados hombros, quedando apenas vestido con el pantalón del pijama.

\- Gracias – murmuró la rubia.

\- No es nada, amor. Ven a ver el otro obsequio que nos envió Karen – le propuso y la guió hacia la mesa de servicio que los esperaba en la habitación, a pocos pasos de la enorme cama con baldaquino.

\- Si todos sus obsequios son como el que me hizo a mi, no estoy segura de querer saber de qué se trata, Terry – bromeó intentando disipar su nerviosismo.

\- Ya podrás vengarte cuando se case con Albert – le aseguró el actor guiñándole un ojo con complicidad. – Pero te garantizo que te agradará más este presente – anunció apartando la blanca servilleta que cubría el cubo de hielo y la botella de champagne.

Acto seguido, Terry descorchó la botella y sirvió el dorado y burbujeante contenido en dos idénticas copas de cristal. Entregándole una a su esposa, alzó la propia a modo de brindis.

\- Por la primera noche de una eternidad juntos, Señora Grandchester – murmuró de manera seductora, observándola profundamente y deseando con absoluta intensidad que por fin ella se tranquilizara y dejara caer la bata que tan firmemente apretaba contra su cuerpo con el afán de ocultar su provocativa prenda.

\- Salud – susurró Candy casi atragantándose con la palabra, no pudiendo reprimir un estremecimiento de excitación al observar los dedos largos de su marido acariciando la copa de cristal de Baccarat. Pronto, esos dedos y esas manos tendrían su cuerpo a su merced, y esa sola idea hizo que un vértigo incontrolable se apoderara de ella y la invadiera una tensión casi dolorosa. Ya incapaz de soportar la expectativa, se llevó la copa a los labios y, sin ningún tipo de discreción, vació la mitad de un solo trago.

\- Tómalo con calma, amor – el tono bajo y levemente risueño de Terry hizo que se le erizara la piel completa. – Sólo intenta relajarte – le sugirió dándole un sorbo a su bebida, para luego dejar la copa sobre la mesilla y hacer lo mismo con la de ella, mientras le dedicaba una intensa mirada.

De un solo paso, el actor acortó la breve distancia que los separaba y, con mucha gentileza, apartó los cabellos dorados que caían gloriosamente sobre los hombros de Candy, descubriendo el blanco cuello. La respiración agitada de la mujer, ocasionada por el roce mínimo, lo hizo sonreír y, muy consciente de la maldad que haría a continuación, se inclinó hacia el suave cuello, el cual besó y lamió sin piedad.

Ante el repentino contacto de la boca fría de Terry a causa del champagne helado que acababa de beber, Candy, involuntariamente respingó y sus manos, sin quererlo, soltaron la bata para colgarse de los hombros de él, dejando que la prenda que ocultaba el atrevido camisón cayera sin remedio a sus pies.

Apercibido de que su objetivo acababa de cumplirse, Terry la acercó a su cuerpo con suave determinación, pero, durante varios segundos, no hizo nada más alarmante que acariciar los brazos desnudos de Candy, mientras continuaba besando ligeramente el punto sensible donde la oreja se une con el cuello. No fue hasta que la sintió completamente relajada contra él que se incorporó para volver a verla a los ojos y así encontrar en las profundidades esmeralda el amor que su mujer siempre le había profesado.

Ambos se estudiaron solemnemente bajo la tenue luz de la habitación, hablando sin necesidad de palabras acerca de la intensidad de sus sentimientos y luego Terry la besó. Fue un beso suave, tierno que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en pura y genuina pasión. También lentamente y sin prisas, envueltos en la inmensidad de sensaciones que les ocasionaba el saberse juntos, fueron acercándose hacia el gran lecho que aguardaba por ellos. Llegados allí, Terry se separó apenas de Candy y esta vez, caídas todas las barreras del pudor, se dedicó a observarla con deliberada calma, como si intentara grabar la imagen a fuego en su memoria, hasta que, saciado su deseo de colmarse los ojos de ella, volvió a buscar los labios que se le ofrecían incondicionalmente.

Como le sucedía indefectiblemente cuando sus bocas se encontraban, los pensamientos volvieron a abandonar a Candy quien quedó absolutamente entregada a sus ardientes sensaciones. Más temprano que tarde, creyó estar flotando en el aire, sólo sostenida por los cálidos y seguros brazos de ese hombre a quien amaba y a quien ahora podía llamar "su esposo". Colmada por la plenitud de saberlo suyo, no supo por cuánto tiempo estuvieron de pie junto a la cama. Apenas percibió un cambio en los besos de Terry, su urgencia creciente. Pero sólo cuando sintió que él, con sumo cuidado comenzaba a reclinarla sobre el cómodo lecho, fue cuando se percató de que ya estaba completamente desnuda… al igual que él. Gimiendo de satisfacción ante el tan ansiado contacto de sus cuerpos, y con las emociones girando en torno a ella como un desenfrenado torbellino, sus pequeñas manos se deleitaron en el sublime placer de recorrer parsimoniosamente su ancha espalda, sus brazos fuertes, su pecho firme, su abdomen perfectamente delineado… hasta que Terry no pudo soportar más la lenta tortura y la guió para que, finalmente, lo acariciara justo allí donde lo necesitaba.

\- Te extrañé tanto, amor… te deseaba tanto… - jadeó en su oído, creyendo que efectivamente, la mujer era capaz de matarlo a fuerza de caricias. Por sola respuesta, Candy se removió como intentando colarse debajo del cuerpo masculino. – No, Pecas… aún no… - la reprendió con un dejo de risa tiñendo su voz ronca a causa de la excitación.

La mirada resentida y el disgustado gruñido que le dedicaron a su negativa, lo hicieron soltar una suave carcajada. Pero, con el objetivo de borrar definitivamente el gesto contrariado de su pecosa, volvió a hacerse de su boca en tanto sus manos ávidas se dedicaban a la tarea de explorar y acariciar palmo a palmo el cuerpo femenino que yacía a su lado. Sin prisas, los labios masculinos fueron siguiendo el camino que sus manos iban recorriendo, saboreando cada centímetro de piel que se estremecía bajo su contacto, dedicando especial atención a los cremosos pechos que respondían irguiéndose y endureciéndose ante las exigentes demandas de su lengua ansiosa, en tanto una mano experta se perdía en una deliciosa travesía hacia el sur, hasta alcanzar el centro palpitante de la intimidad femenina.

Un agudo gemido escapó de los labios de Candy con apenas el primer roce de los hábiles dedos, creyendo que la sangre le estallaría en llamas de un momento a otro. La necesidad de fundirse de inmediato con su cuerpo se le hacía cada vez más urgente, pero él no cejaba en su objetivo de explorarla provocándole constantes espasmos de placer que la sacudían de pies a cabeza. Y, como si la sublime tortura no fuera más que suficiente, Terry no parecía querer conformarse… y no lo hizo. Eventualmente, su boca también siguió el camino de sus dedos con toda la intención de deleitarse con el néctar de la pasión de su mujer. Y de esta forma, entre besos, delicadas succiones y hasta leves mordiscos estratégicamente aplicados, terminó de llevarla al borde de la locura.

\- Terry… por favor… ya… no puedo soportarlo – balbuceó Candy al saber que el clímax era inminente y que, de continuar, no sería capaz de detenerlo.

Él, por su parte y haciendo caso omiso de los ruegos emitidos entre una oleada creciente de gemidos, introdujo dos de sus dedos en el cálido interior consiguiendo que, de inmediato, la débil barrera con la que la mujer aún lograba contenerse terminara por derribarse definitivamente, anunciando con un grito agónico su llegada a la máxima expresión del placer, cuyas oleadas parecían no tener fin.

Aún sumida en el sopor de su espectacular orgasmo, Candy tardó un buen rato en querer regresar a la realidad. Pero, cuando intentó a hacerlo, fue sólo por brevísimos instantes porque al tomar conciencia de que las manos de su esposo seguían recorriendo su cuerpo y sus labios incitando los suyos en un beso voraz, las llamas de su propia pasión no tardaron en volver a arder en todo su potencial. Y cuando él lo notó y supo positivamente que ella estaba más que dispuesta a recibirlo, la penetró jadeando de alivio y placer. Al igual que la primera vez, entrelazó sus manos con las de ella y la besó largamente, embriagándose de la dulzura de su boca. Entonces comenzó a moverse dentro de ella y las fuertes e intensas emociones que se iban generando en ambos con cada embate, comenzaron a fundirse hasta convertirse en una única emoción: la de amar y saberse amados.

Así, entre caricias frenéticas, besos profundos, palabras inconexas, gemidos, gritos y jadeos, ambos amantes dejaron que el ritmo del amor aumentara hasta alcanzar límites inimaginables. Y sólo cuando se aseguraron de llegar a ese momento sublime y único en que ya no se distinguen los cuerpos ni las almas de cada uno, porque el amor es tan profundo que nos transforma en un solo ser, mirándose profundamente a los ojos, fue que se dejaron ir y, clamando al unísono sus nombres, volvieron a elevarse a los cielos.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todas! Ya estoy de regreso y un día antes del cumpleaños de nuestro rebelde consentido!**_

 _ **Gracias a todas las lectoras que incondicionalmente están ahí. Como siempre, a quienes he podido, les he respondido por MP. A quienes no, sepan que las leo a todas y que sus amables palabras me llenan de alegría.**_

 _ **Clauseri, , Laura GrandChester, Flormnll, Iris Adriana, gra, Freya-X, Tete, Lady Graham, aangy-samaa, Lola, Zucix, dianley, Esme05, Guest, Merlia, Carmen Ale627, LizCarter, Dajimar,** **Vero** … **Esta locura es por y para ustedes. Como siempre les digo, es muy lindo escribir, pero saber que están allí para leerme, es simplemente MARAVILLOSO.**_

 _ **Besos, abrazos, bendiciones y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	20. Capítulo 20

**CAPÍTULO XX**

 _ **"Dale vida a los sueños que alimentan el alma,**_  
 _ **no los confundas nunca con realidades vanas.**_  
 _ **Y aunque tu mente sienta necesidad, humana,**_  
 _ **de conseguir las metas y de escalar montañas,**_  
 _ **nunca rompas tus sueños, porque matas el alma.**_

 _ **Dale vida a tus sueños aunque te llamen loco,**_  
 _ **no los dejes que mueran de hastío, poco a poco,**_  
 _ **no les rompas las alas, que son de fantasía,**_  
 _ **y déjalos que vuelen contigo en compañía.**_

 _ **Dale vida a tus sueños y, con ellos volando,**_  
 _ **tocarás las estrellas y el viento, susurrando,**_  
 _ **te contará secretos que para ti ha guardado**_  
 _ **y sentirás el cuerpo con caricias, bañado,**_  
 _ **del alma que despierta para estar a tu lado.**_

 _ **Dale vida a los sueños que tienes escondidos,**_  
 _ **descubrirás que puedes vivir estos momentos**_  
 _ **con los ojos abiertos y los miedos dormidos,**_  
 _ **con los ojos cerrados y los sueños despierto".**_

 _ **Mario Benedetti**_

Las agujas del reloj marcaban los veinte minutos pasados de la medianoche. A la tenue luz de la habitación. Terry contempló a la desnuda belleza que yacía confortablemente acurrucada entre sus brazos. Candy dormitaba con la cabeza recargada sobre su pecho desnudo. Él apartó con cuidado un rizo dorado de la mejilla pecosa y la abrazó con más fuerza, como temiendo que otra vez pudiera escapársele.

\- Te amo – susurró por milésima vez. No había dejado de repetirlo como una plegaria, verbal o mentalmente, desde que la había visto entrar a la iglesia como una radiante novia, cuando la oyó pronunciar sus votos, cuando la besó por primera vez en largas semanas, cuando salió de su brazo convertida en su esposa, cuando la besó en la colina, durante la fiesta, el viaje y, por supuesto, cada vez que sus labios hambrientos acariciaban su piel, cada vez que ella se arqueaba bajo su cuerpo y llegaban juntos al éxtasis.

\- Yo también te amo, Terry – respondió ella con voz somnolienta.

\- Shhh, amor. Vuelve a dormir. Es tarde ya – la instó depositando un suave beso sobre la rubia coronilla. El día había sido demasiado largo y las últimas horas extremadamente placenteras, aunque agotadoras, por lo cual quería dejarla descansar hasta el momento de partir.

\- Lo sé, Terry… - suspiró. – Pero…

\- ¿Pero? – la cuestionó al percibir que titubeaba.

\- No quiero dormirme… - declaró con un dejo tembloroso en la voz que obligó al actor a reprimir la sugerencia que se le ocurría hacerle.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó en su lugar.

\- Es que… - Candy comenzó a explicarse, pero inmediatamente, se retractó. – No, no es nada.

\- Sí, Pecas. Sí, es algo – le reclamó con ternura. - ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces – con una mano en la barbilla de la mujer, le levantó el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos – dime qué pasa, amor.

\- Es una tontería – se disculpó con una sonrisa al encontrarse de frente con los zafiros que la traspasaban. – Te reirías si te lo contara.

\- Candice… - Terry fingió un tono amenazante y entornó los ojos.

\- Está bien – era evidente que ella jamás podría resistirse a un pedido suyo, así que escondió nuevamente la cara en su pecho y, rendida, murmuró: - Tengo miedo.

\- ¿De qué tienes miedo, Pecosa? – volvió a preguntarle, acariciándole la espalda y sonriendo ante la infantil actitud que ella había adoptado.

\- De que si me duermo… y luego despierto… darme cuenta de que todo esto no fue más que un sueño… - murmuró casi imperceptiblemente.

Por unos cuantos segundos, un silencio absoluto imperó en la habitación. Candy, aún refugiándose en el pecho de su esposo, aguardaba por una respuesta que no llegaba y, de repente, sintió un estúpido temor de que sus miedos se estuvieran volviendo realidad. Sólo las manos de él que no dejaban de acariciarle levemente la espalda, le confirmaban que no había motivo para estar pensando en semejantes cosas. Pero, y sólo para quedarse tranquila, decidió salir de su escondite y mirar a Terry.

\- ¿Dije algo malo? – preguntó con cierto recelo al toparse con el ceño fruncido en el rostro de su marido.

\- No – musitó él con tanta seriedad que logró que los nervios de la mujer se alteraran notablemente. – Sólo estaba pensando…

\- ¿En qué?

\- En lo que debo hacer para convencerte…

\- ¡Tonto! – le espetó al percibir el brillo de diversión que repentinamente comenzaba a danzar en los zafiros. - ¡Sabía que te burlarías! – chilló intentando incorporarse.

\- No me estoy burlando – declaró el hombre a la vez que, con habilidad y rapidez, la atrapaba por las muñecas y de un solo movimiento brusco la tumbaba de espaldas, su cuerpo a medias sobre el de ella, las manos femeninas aprisionadas contra la almohada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Terruce? – le reclamó en un jadeo a la vez que la respiración se le disparaba ante la expectativa. – No estaba bromeando cuando te dije que…

\- Shhh… Yo tampoco estoy bromeando y no me gusta que me interrumpas cuando estoy pensando, Pecas… - la cortó con tono seductor, en tanto miraba profundamente dentro de las esmeraldas, como si realmente estuviera analizando paso por paso cómo continuaría.

\- Pero…

\- Dije que no me interrumpieras – la detuvo en seco para, luego de unos instantes, sonreírle de lado al ver cómo ella se mordía el labio inferior, reprimiendo la réplica que seguramente pugnaba por escapársele. – Así me gusta, mi obediente esposa…

Candy lo observaba como si estuviera hipnotizada. No sabía si se trataba de un nuevo juego de seducción o si debía temer por su vida, pero, por alguna extraña razón, no se atrevía a moverse ni a hablar y sólo se limitaba a ver fijamente todas y cada una de las expresiones reflejadas en los adorados zafiros que ardían amenazantes y a la vez, tan irresistiblemente atrayentes.

\- Así que crees – la grave voz de barítono resonó en sus oídos haciéndola respingar y estremecerse – que todo esto es un sueño…

De repente, la rubia descubrió que había olvidado como articular una simple palabra. Así que, como respuesta, sólo logró asentir, ganándose otra arrebatadora sonrisa por parte de su encantador carcelero, el cual, acto seguido, se las arregló para juntarle sus dos pequeñas manos sobre la cabeza, aprisionándolas a ambas con una sola de las de él.

\- Verás, Pecas – comenzó fingiendo concentrar toda su atención en un imaginario sendero que comenzó a dibujar de manera descendente sobre su brazo rozándola apenas con la yema de sus dedos, satisfaciéndose con la simple visión de la piel erizándose inmediatamente ante el leve contacto. – Siempre he oído que con un simple pellizco es posible convencer a alguien de que se encuentra en el mundo real, en lugar de estar en el mundo de los sueños. Sin embargo – hizo una pausa al llegar a la altura del codo y desvió la caricia hacia el rostro que lo observaba adorablemente expectante para delinear lánguidamente cada una de sus delicadas facciones – contigo sería incapaz de utilizar un método tan barbárico. Afortunadamente, hay otras maneras – declaró con convicción, dibujando el contorno de los labios rosados para luego seguir bajando hasta acopar el pequeño mentón en la palma de su mano, obligándola a echar ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás. – Quizás este método no sea tan rápido como el pellizco, amor… - le advirtió de manera sugestiva. – Pero te aseguro que los resultados son mucho, pero mucho mejores. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Candy estaba paralizada. En parte, aterrorizada ante esta faceta desconocida en su marido. En parte, irremediablemente atraída como un insecto hacia la lumbre. Por un ínfimo instante se debatió entre estos dos sentimientos opuestos hasta que no pudo con la morbosa tentación que conllevaban los deseos de saber hacia dónde podría llevarla con este nuevo juego. Imposibilitada de hablar y ahora, también de moverse, ya que su cuerpo en tensa expectativa no respondía a las órdenes que su cerebro conmocionado intentaba darle, simplemente pestañeó y Terry interpretó la respuesta a la perfección.

Muy lentamente el actor fue acercando su boca a la de su mujer, aún manteniéndole las manos y rostro sujetos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos para que pudiera ver claramente su deseo y, a la vez, poder deleitarse en el deseo de ella. A escasa distancia de su objetivo, se detuvo abruptamente y sonrió ante el rostro que lo encaraba extático. Tomándola por sorpresa, lamió ligeramente los labios de Candy y, aprovechando que éstos se entreabrieron a causa de un gemido de sobresalto, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, se abalanzó sobre la boca que para atormentarla con fiereza, colmándola por completo, quitándole el aliento. Candy casi no podía respirar. Pero no le importaba. Terry parecía capaz de arrebatarle la necesidad de oxígeno, reemplazándola únicamente por la necesidad de él. Quiso tocarlo. Ardía en la imperiosa necesidad de acariciar su hermoso rostro, pero él se lo impidió, apretando más el agarre sobre sus manos y aprisionándola duramente contra el colchón con su cuerpo fuerte y masculino.

\- ¿Todavía crees que estás soñando, Candy? – la urgió a contestar con un áspero murmullo sobre los labios enrojecidos a causa de su desenfreno. - ¿Crees que en un sueño podría besarte así?

-N… no… - balbuceó casi en un sollozo a causa de la inmensidad y diversidad de sensaciones que con tan sólo un beso Terry podía generarle.

\- ¿Podría tocarte así en un sueño? – continuó, después de otro beso avasallante, dejando que la mano que sostenía el rostro de su mujer se deslizara hacia abajo en una sinuosa caricia hasta aferrar uno de sus senos y alterar el rosado pezón valiéndose de las expertas yemas de sus hábiles dedos hasta hacerla gemir con desespero. Sin embargo, no la dejó contestar, posesionándose nuevamente de su boca, ahogándola en el arrebato de un nuevo beso profundo y salvaje mientras su mano seguía su recorrido descendente hasta alcanzar el centro del deseo de la mujer. - ¿O así, quizás? – le preguntó a la vez que dejaba que uno de sus dedos ingresara con destreza en la húmeda cavidad.

\- ¡No! – esta vez Candy no pudo contener el grito que desbordó su garganta al tiempo que su cuerpo se arqueaba completamente contra el de él, ante la frustración que le ocasionaba no poder tocarlo y corresponder a sus caricias.

De nueva cuenta, la capacidad de pensar de la mujer fue brutalmente destronada por una incontrolable marejada de sensaciones que la recorrían incesante y constantemente de punta a punta. Terry volvió a beber de su boca y ella lo olvidó todo. Todo, excepto esa piel que quemaba contra la propia, la lengua que le invadía la boca con el sabor de un elixir pecaminosamente delicioso, las caricias que la torturaban llevándola al delirio.

\- Eres tan hermosa, Candy… - murmuró gravemente a su oído y comenzando a acomodarse lentamente entre los muslos de su esposa. – Que a veces soy yo el que se pregunta si no está soñando… - confesó hundiéndose en lo más profundo de ella con un enérgico movimiento que la hizo gemir de sorpresa y sublime placer. – Ahora convénceme tú, Pecosa – la instó soltando por fin el amarre de las dos pequeñas manos que volaron prestas a aferrarse de sus hombros. – Convénceme de que no estoy soñando… - jadeó al adentrarse más en ella y percibir en respuesta cómo unas uñas laceraban su piel. – Convénceme de que eres real…

\- Soy real… y estoy aquí contigo, Terry… siempre… - gimió entre medio de las primitivas arremetidas que la excitaban y aterraban al mismo tiempo, quemándose las palmas de las manos con la piel ardiente de su amante al que no dejaba de acariciar con frenesí. Pero por fin comprendió: ese deseo, ese amor indómito, ese placer inimaginable, jamás podría ser reproducido, ni en el más vívido de los sueños. "Eso" que estaba sintiendo, jamás podría ser fabricado por la mente. "Eso" era algo que sólo podía construirse en la realidad y de a dos. – Terry… te amo… - susurró entrecortadamente al abrir los ojos y encontrarse de frente con los de color azul zafiro ensombrecidos a causa de la pasión.

\- Te amo… Candice… - retribuyó de igual manera, volviendo a besarla y provocando que la hoguera en que se estaban consumiendo ardiera aún con más potencia.

\- ¡Terry! – clamó el nombre de su marido cuando ya el placer alcanzaba su punto máximo y se soltaba haciéndola sentir que caía retorciéndose en el aire.

\- ¡Candy! – gritó él, sujetándola por las caderas y acercándola más a él para que el éxtasis fuera absoluto y así caer, él también, ya saciado, sobre el cuerpo de su mujer.

Las manos de Candy peinando con dulzura y delicadeza sus sedosos cabellos castaños, poco a poco lo fueron regresando a la calma. Con algo de esfuerzo debido al agotamiento, se hizo a un lado para desembarazarla del peso de su cuerpo, pero, lejos de separarse de ella, la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura, recostando la cabeza sobre el blanco pecho para que ella pudiera proseguir con las sedantes y amorosas caricias.

\- Hablando de sueños, Pecas… - murmuró después de algunos instantes de silencio, justo en el instante en que se percató de lo que su mano estaba haciendo inconscientemente. - ¿Quieres saber cuál es el mío, ahora que estás a mi lado para siempre?

\- Creo que podría adivinarlo… - respondió sonriendo con los ojos cerrados la rubia, quien no había pasado por alto el detalle de cómo su esposo le estaba acariciando el vientre. – Y creo que es el mismo que tengo yo – amplió su sonrisa, aunque él, en su posición y concentrado como estaba en su actividad, no pudiera verla.

\- Mmm… ¿es que acaso tú también quieres una pequeña mona pecosa con tus mismos ojazos verdes y una maraña de rizos dorados y alborotados? – preguntó risueño.

\- No… definitivamente no – contestó de la misma forma. – Yo más bien pensaba en un mocoso engreído y malhumorado con tus mismos ojos azules y todas tus mañas. Algo así como una miniatura tuya – completó tomando el apuesto rostro de su marido para que la enfrentara y así poder regalarle un suave beso.

\- Pecas, ¿crees que ya…? – inquirió con la ilusión pintada en el semblante.

\- No hasta ayer, Terry – confesó Candy con cierta tristeza al recordar con la decepción con que había descubierto la puntual llegada de su período allá en el Hogar de Pony, después de esos tres maravillosos días que habían pasado juntos. – Pero, ¿quién dice? – sonrió de repente. – Quizás después de hoy…

\- Tienes razón. Es probable – concordó besándole levemente la nariz. – Pero si no fuera así, no importa.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque de ahora en adelante, pienso hacerte el amor todas las noches antes de irnos a dormir y todas las mañanas cuando despertemos juntos hasta que finalmente llegue el momento y podamos cumplir nuestro sueño. Además…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que no me molestaría en lo absoluto tenerte toda para mí durante un buen tiempo y probar diferentes técnicas para… – sentenció con un dejo de picardía y un destello algo perverso en la mirada.

\- ¡Terry! – protestó la esposa interrumpiéndolo sonrojada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso a ti no te gustaría? – la azuzó comenzando a acariciarla de nuevo.

\- Bueno… sí… - confesó finalmente, reconociendo el sensual cosquilleo que comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. – Pero… ¿puedo pedirte algo?

\- Lo que quieras, amor – musitó el hombre con voz seductora.

\- ¿Podríamos esperar a mañana? Hoy ya no creo que pueda probar más técnicas – declaró con una expresión encantadoramente culpable que consiguió que su marido estallara en escandalosas carcajadas.

\- Está bien, Pecas. Pero sólo como una excepción – continuó riendo mientras se recostaba de lado y la hacía voltearse de la misma forma para abrazarla por detrás y los cubría a ambos con las sábanas.

\- Lo prometo… - contestó la rubia con picardía, en lo que un bostezo le hacía alargar la última sílaba.

\- Que descanses, amor… no olvides que te amo – le susurró Terry al oído.

\- Te amo, Terry… - murmuró la pecosa aferrándose a sus brazos mientras se dejaba envolver por un sueño profundo y reparador.

* * *

Veinticuatro horas había durado el tedioso viaje desde Chicago hasta Nueva York. Veinticuatro horas que bien podrían haberse convertido en veinticuatro años, debido al tedio en el que su hermana y su constante, imparable y aburrido parloteo habían decidido sumergirse. Veinticuatro horas en durante las que Neil Leagan había lamentado en lo más profundo de su alma no contar con al menos una docena de botellas de su whiskey escocés predilecto… o de cualquier otra cosa con el alcohol suficiente como para aturdirlo y no tener que escucharla.

\- La verdad es que no sé qué te ha dado, Neil… - farfulló la pelirroja por enésima vez con su semblante altanero y caprichoso. – No veo por qué no me dejaste abandonar este camarote ni siquiera para ir al vagón comedor. Mis pobres y delicados huesos ya se encuentran entumidos por no poder…

\- ¡Por Dios, ya cállate Eliza! – estalló el constante receptor de las absurdas quejas. – En unos cuántos minutos llegaremos y tendrás tiempo más que suficiente para estirar tus bonitas piernas. Además, ¿cuántas veces tengo que explicarte quiénes han abordado este tren con nosotros y el peligro que representa para nuestros planes que sepan que estamos aquí?

\- ¿Y qué importa que lo sepan? ¿Es que no podemos viajar a Nueva York? ¿Por qué tendría algo que ver con ellos? – cuestionaba la muy necia.

\- Pequeña idiota… - masculló el hombre entre dientes. – Está bien. Si quieres, ahora que descendamos vas y saludas a Grandchester y a su dama de establo y de paso les cuentas que tenemos pensado arruinarles la existencia – le sugirió con malhumorada sorna.

\- Ay, Neil… Ya no te enojes conmigo – Eliza cambió su actitud petulante por una sumisa y contrita al darse cuenta de que su adorado hermano estaba realmente enfurecido. – Es sólo que, estoy tan cansada de este viaje… y la expectativa de por fin poder vengarnos de esa hospiciana, me tiene los nervios de punta – puchereó sentándose en el asiento junto a su hermano para abrazarlo y recargar la cabeza en su pecho. – No veo la hora de que pague todo lo que nos ha hecho… todo lo que "te" ha hecho, mi querido Neil – declaró con vehemencia, jugueteando con el botón de la camisa de su acompañante.

\- Sabes que no soporto que te comportes como una esposa latosa e insoportable, Eliza – Neil la reprendió con dureza. – Ahora entiendo por qué no encuentras marido.

\- ¡Neil! – la pelirroja respingó y desbarató el abrazo para mirar de frente a su hermano, con el bonito pero malvado rostro mostrando una dolorosa pena. - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

\- Ya, ya, Lizzie, perdóname – incapaz de soportar un nuevo berrinche, Neil cedió y volvió a abrazar a la pelirroja. – No quise lastimarte. Perdón – musitó acariciándole el cabello con la intención de calmarla.

\- Es que tú no entiendes, Neil – lloriqueó volviendo a esconderse en su pecho. – Es ella. Ella, que desde que llegó a nuestras vidas se encargó de arrebatarme todo lo que he amado. Primero a Anthony, después a Terry y… y… luego hasta tú me cambiaste por esa… ¡y no puedo soportarlo! ¡Quiero que pague! ¡Quiero que pague por todo lo que me quitó! ¡Quiero que pague por el daño que me hizo y por el daño que te hizo a ti! – el leve lloriqueo se transformó en un llanto histérico que parecía imposible de parar.

\- Bueno, linda – el pelirrojo intentaba consolarla. – Ya no llores. Sabes que no lo tolero. Pronto todos ellos tendrán su merecido. Ya lo verás.

\- ¿Lo prometes, Neil?

\- Te lo juro, Lizzie – respondió con seriedad, haciendo que se incorporara para limpiarle las lágrimas que inundaban las pálidas mejillas con su propio pañuelo.

\- ¡Mira, Neil! – como por arte de magia, el trágico semblante de Eliza se transformó en uno de genuina curiosidad al observar por la ventanilla justo en el momento en que la formación ferroviaria hacía su arribo al andén de la estación de trenes de Nueva York. - ¿Qué será todo eso? – preguntó señalando a la pequeña turba conglomerada en un lugar específico.

\- Parecen reporteros – supuso Neil al divisar algunas cámaras fotográficas en tanto sopesaba, nuevamente, la posibilidad de que el cambiante ánimo de su hermana bien pudiera deberse a una seria condición mental.

\- ¿Estarán esperando por alguien? – cuestionó la ignorante de los pensamientos que le dedicaban, sin caer en la cuenta de lo estúpido de su pregunta.

\- Seguramente a ti, porque dudo que, contando con tu ilustre presencia, vayan a prestarle atención a las tres estrellas de Broadway que viajan en el penúltimo vagón – masculló el hombre de manera sardónica, ya comenzando a exasperarse otra vez.

\- Oh, es verdad… - a su estúpido cuestionamiento, Eliza sumó una tonta risita que consiguió que su bien parecido hermano volteara los ojos en señal de fastidio. - ¡Vamos, Neil! Es hora de dejar este maldito tren. ¡Anda! Tenemos que apurarnos… - lo instó poniéndose de pie y tironeándolo de una mano como una chiquilla sobreexcitada.

\- Sólo te advierto, Eliza, que no hagas nada tan inteligente como dejarte ver por ellos – le avisó tironeando bruscamente de la mano que lo jalaba para obligarla a mirarlo de frente.

\- Te preocupas demasiado, Neil querido – la pelirroja se burló con tono azucarado para luego ponerse de puntillas y depositar un suave beso en la barbilla de su malhumorado hermano, quien se limpió el contacto con una mano, luciendo un mohín de desagrado.

\- No tendría que preocuparme si no fueras tan ansiosa – le recriminó apartándola con malos modos y tomando la delantera con el fin de descender del transporte, no sin antes verificar que pudieran hacerlo sin alertar a ciertos viajantes.

* * *

En lo que un tren arribaba en tiempo y forma y sin demoras a la ciudad que nunca duerme, otro, con destino a Florida era impacientemente aguardado por tres damas en la campirana estación ferroviaria de La Porte, Illinois. Faltaban menos de diez minutos para la hora de salida indicada en los boletos, pero no había señales del transporte que las llevaría a destino.

\- No se preocupen, niñas – con su habitual actitud desenfadada y despreocupada, la abuela Martha intentaba apaciguar a las jovencitas que la acompañaban. – Ya llegará y verán que en menos de lo que se imaginan, estaremos en casa. Annie, querida… - llamó a la bella morena que permanecía con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

\- ¿Sí, abuela Martha? – murmuró esbozando una sonrisa que para nada contribuyó a disimular su aspecto ausente y ciertamente nostálgico.

\- ¿Has ido alguna vez a Florida? – preguntó la entusiasta viejecita que intuía cuál era el motivo de la tristeza de su ahora protegida.

\- No, abuela. De hecho, será la primera vez que conozca una playa – le explicó intentando disipar por un instante su desazón. – Sólo he conocido el mar a bordo del barco que me ha llevado a Londres y el que me ha traído de regreso a casa…

\- Oh… pero el mar en Florida es distinto, mi niña – declaró la anciana con un dejo de excitación en su suspicaz mirada. – Una vez que lo veas, comprenderás. Y cuando dejes que sus aguas cálidas mojen tus pies, verás como poco a poco todas tus penas se alejarán – agregó con su sabiduría.

\- Eso quisiera… de verdad – suspiró la morena, volviendo el rostro para que sus acompañantes no notaran las lágrimas que querían desbordar sus ojos azulinos.

\- Abuela, ha empacado todas sus medicinas, ¿verdad? – intervino la siempre atenta Patty con el objetivo de desviar la atención de su alicaída amiga y, en lo que ella se enfrascaba en una interminable discusión con la anciana, la morena se dedicaba a recordar…

 ** _***Flashback***_**

 _\- Entonces, ¿es verdad que vas a irte, Ann? – Tom la había interceptado en un paseo que daba por los jardines de Lakewood, en plena boda de Candy y Terry. Estaba feliz por su amiga, pero la constante e insistente mirada de Archie sobre ella la había incomodado al punto que sintió la necesidad de salir a respirar algo de aire fresco._

 _\- Sabes que sí, Tommy – se volvió sonriendo hacia el guapo vaquero. – Pasado mañana partiré hacia Florida._

 _\- Y no sabes cuándo volverás… - más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación._

 _\- No, Tommy, no lo sé. Como tampoco sé si volveré. ¿Quién te dice? Quizás una vez que haga realidad mi sueño de transformarme en una gran diseñadora de modas, surjan otras oportunidades o viajes, quizás… - declaró de una manera tan soñadora que al muchacho le dio un vuelco el corazón._

 _\- Ann…_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa, Tommy? ¿Acaso no estás contento por mí? – le cuestionó de manera inocente, al percatarse de la seriedad en el rostro masculino._

 _\- Claro que lo estoy – le aseguró alzando la mano para apartarle un negro mechón de cabello y, de paso, dejar una suave caricia en la mejilla de porcelana. – Pero…_

 _\- ¿Pero?_

 _\- Por el que no estoy contento es por mí – soltó al fin, después de meditarlo por algunos segundos._

 _\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Annie con voz temblorosa, a la vez que escuchaba las palabras de Candy advirtiéndole acerca de Tom y recriminándose por no haberles prestado la debida atención._

 _\- Porque no quiero que te vayas – afirmó Tom, tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas. – O porque quisiera que al menos me aseguraras que vas a volver y que, a tu regreso, existe la esperanza de que yo tenga algún lugar importante en tu vida._

 _\- Pero tú tienes ese lugar, Tom – intentó zafarse de la situación. – Sabes que te quiero. Eres mi hermano mayor._

 _\- Sin embargo, Annie, sabes que quiero ser mucho más que eso – no le dejó pasar el intento de escape y, en su lugar, se le acercó peligrosamente, alzándole la barbilla para que lo mirara directo a los ojos._

 _\- Tom, aguarda – sin más salida que enfrentar la realidad, Annie colocó las manos sobre el amplio pecho del vaquero para apartarlo delicadamente y así hacerlo desistir del objetivo de besarla. – Yo, en verdad… no puedo._

 _\- Pero ni siquiera lo has intentado, Annie – repuso el rechazado con tono de súplica._

 _\- Y no quiero hacerlo, Tom. Porque te quiero mucho y no quiero lastimarte._

 _\- Es porque sigues enamorada de él, ¿verdad? – expresó herido._

 _\- Ay, Tom – la morena no quería sonar cruel, pero a veces la crueldad es el único remedio, así que apartándose del abrazo en el que aún la mantenían, decidió dejar las cosas en claro. – Mentiría si te dijera que no lo hago – confesó al fin. – Han sido demasiados años a su lado y el amor no puede borrarse de un día para el otro._

 _\- ¡Pero él te ha lastimado! ¿Aún así vas a volver con él? – le reclamó perdiendo los estribos. - ¿Por qué te niegas a darte una nueva oportunidad?_

 _\- Eso es justamente lo que estoy haciendo, Tom – lo cortó elevando un poco el tono de voz. – Me estoy dando una oportunidad: la de ser yo misma, la de saber lo que "yo" quiero, lo que "yo" deseo, lo que "yo" sueño. Pero para eso necesito tiempo. Tiempo "conmigo". No con Archie y tampoco…_

 _\- Conmigo – finalizó el vaquero en su lugar, agachando la cabeza al comprender que, fuera como fuera, él había perdido._

 _\- Ni con nadie, Tommy – agregó Annie dulcificando el tono. – Debes comprender que esto es algo que debo resolver sola. Y sólo una vez que lo logre, podré pensar si quiero a alguien más a mi lado o no… Sea quien sea._

 _\- Lo entiendo, Annie. Y perdóname – el vaquero decidió ceder._

 _\- No hay nada que perdonar, Tom – la morena se acercó a él y esta vez fue ella la que lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. – Y quiero que sepas que, aunque no pueda corresponderte, es para mí un honor contar con tu cariño, porque sé que eres el hombre con los más nobles sentimientos del mundo._

 _\- No me queda más que conformarme con eso, ¿verdad? – sugirió apenado._

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que no debes conformarte! – lo reprendió la mujer con una amplia sonrisa. – Porque estoy segura de que debe haber una chica que merezca tu amor mucho más que yo, Tommy. Y créeme cuando te digo que no tardarás en encontrarla._

 _\- Si tú lo dices… - murmuró el muy incrédulo encogiéndose de hombros con apatía._

 _\- Ay, ya, no seas tonto – volvió a reprenderlo fingiendo enfado. – Dentro de poco me escribirás a Florida páginas y páginas contándome de todas las jovencitas que estarán haciendo fila para ganar tu corazón._

 _\- No lo creo… Sabes bien que no me gusta escribir y menos si se trata de cartas tan extensas – por fin, Tom alzó la mirada y en su sonrisa pícara Annie redescubrió al niño travieso con el que había compartido toda su infancia._

 _\- Sí que has resultado petulante, vaquero – rió la joven y ambos siguieron riendo y bromeando hasta que momentos después alguien los llamó para que estuvieran presentes en el corte del pastel de bodas._

 ** _*** Fin del Flashback***_**

\- ¡Ahí viene! ¡Al fin! – la cálida voz de Patty hizo que Annie saliera de sus remembranzas. Empero, a la vez, una nostalgia mucho más profunda que la que hasta el momento la embargaba, hiciera presa de ella al divisar la locomotora que se acercaba para llevarla a su nuevo destino: uno que la mantendría alejada por un buen tiempo de todo lo que hasta ahora había conocido como "su vida".

Si bien las expectativas e ilusiones puestas en el brillante porvenir eran muchas y la colmaban plenamente, la morena no podía dejar de sentir una insidiosa punzada en el alma que le recordaba que aún faltaba algo, que algo había quedado inconcluso y sin cerrar y que, por no haberlo hecho, quizás la herida tardaría demasiado tiempo en cicatrizar. _"Debí haberme despedido de él… debía haberlo hecho cuando tuve la oportunidad…",_ se recriminaba una y otra vez, al saber que, con toda la necedad del mundo, se había negado a dar ese último paso, quizás por dolor, quizás por no querer enfrentar sus sentimientos, quizás porque aún no estaba lista para verlo a los ojos, quizás por el miedo a flaquear o que él la hiciera desistir de su cometido, o quizás porque…

\- ¡Annie! ¡Annie!

 _"Ay, Dios mío, no puede ser"_ , masculló internamente al oír la conocida voz masculina a poca distancia de ella.

\- ¿Archibald? – se volteó hacia donde provenía el llamado intentando aparentar una fría calma, aunque el corazón parecía que iba a reventársele en el pecho.

\- Ay, Annie – el joven llegó a su lado completamente agitado y tuvo que inclinarse un momento para recuperar el aire que había perdido a causa de la corrida. – Pensé que no iba a llegar a tiempo – resopló intentando explicarse ante las tres damas que lo observaban anonadadas por su aspecto desaliñado, con los cabellos que tanto cuidaba totalmente despeinados, una sombra de barba y sus elegantes ropas algo arrugadas, por no hablar de la corbata desanudada, colgando descuidadamente de su cuello.

\- Archie, ¿estás bien? – Patty fue la primera en reaccionar. - ¿Te ha pasado algo?

\- No, ¿por qué? – cuestionó el interpelado como si todos los días anduviera en esas fachas tan descuidadas.

\- No, por nada… - la jovencita lo miró de hito en hito y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener una sonrisa que quería escapársele.

\- Qué amable, joven Archie – la abuela Martha decidió salir al rescate del aristocrático muchacho que parecía no saber por dónde comenzar. – Ha venido a despedirnos – completó con una sonrisa agradecida.

\- Sí, claro. Eso. He venido a despedirlas.

\- Es usted todo un caballero. ¡Oh, por fin esta máquina infernal está aquí! Ven, Patty, ayúdame a subir de una vez.

\- Pero, abuela – protestó la nieta que no estaba convencida de dejar a su amiga a solas con el que había sido su novio. – El tren recién llega a la estación. Tardará unos cuantos minutos más en salir…

\- Patty, linda. Yo estoy muy vieja y muy cansada. Y este frío puede hacerme mucho daño – la hábil anciana la comprometió. – Sabrá disculpar, joven Archie. Pero a mi edad…

\- Por supuesto. La comprendo, abuela Martha – Archie le sonrió discretamente en agradecimiento. – Espero que tenga buen viaje – concluyó galante y tomó la mano de la anciana con reverencia.

\- Gracias, muchacho. Patricia, ayúdame hija – sin más ceremonias, la formidable viejecita se dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino con su enfurruñada nieta a rastras, quien sólo pudo despedirse de su amigo con un adiós de mano.

\- Adiós – la voz fría de Annie se dejó oír por segunda vez, al tiempo que, con determinación, comenzaba a seguir a sus acompañantes.

\- Annie, espera – el ruego en la voz y la cálida mano sobre su brazo detuvieron su andar altanero, haciéndola temblar por dentro. – Quiero darte algo…

\- ¿De qué se trata? – la morena debía hacer un esfuerzo tremendo por conservar la compostura ante los suplicantes ojos almendrados.

\- Ten – de su elegante pero maltrecho abrigo, el joven extrajo un sobre y se lo entregó.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que es esto?

\- Verás, Annie. Quería entregarte un regalo de despedida.

\- Eso no era necesario…

\- Espera – la interrumpió. – Déjame terminar. Hace días estuve pensando en regalarte algo. Pero, como esta es nuestra despedida y quizás nunca volvamos a vernos – tragó las lágrimas que se agolpaban en su garganta antes de continuar – quería que se tratara de algo especial. Pensé en mil cosas que podría regalarte, pero ya te las he regalado todas. Así que decidí regalarte algo que nunca te he dado.

\- ¿Una carta?- le preguntó con desdén, ya que le había escrito muchas.

\- No – negó con la cabeza y una triste sonrisa en el apuesto rostro. – La verdad. La verdad de todo lo que he sentido y siento por ti, Annie. Hubo muchas mentiras entre nosotros, especialmente de mi parte. Pero ya no más. Cuando lo leas – señaló el sobre – comprenderás.

\- E… está bien… - tartamudeó Annie profundamente conmovida. - ¿Gracias?

\- No, Annie. Esas debo dártelas yo a ti. Y también pedirte perdón… por todo… - confesó el hombre con amargura.

\- Ya está, Archie. No hay nada que perdonar – le aseguró. El silbato anunciando la pronta partida interrumpió lo próximo que fuera a decir. – Me voy sin resentimientos – optó por aclarar. - ¿Eso es todo, entonces? – preguntó al ver que Archie había enmudecido y sólo la observaba detenidamente.

\- Eso es todo – murmuró con aire derrotado. – Buen viaje, Annie.

\- Gracias, Archie – con una leve sonrisa que parecía que iba a rajarle la cara porque lo que en verdad deseaba era romper en llanto, la morena volvió a darle la espalda. Sin embargo…

\- ¡Al demonio! Sí, hay algo más – y, sin previo aviso, el remilgado joven amigo de las apariencias y siempre atento al "qué dirán", volteó bruscamente a la mujer que amaba y, apretándola en sus brazos como si no existiera un mañana, se hizo de su boca con un beso que dejó pasmado a más de un curioso espectador y, a ella, la dejó sin aliento y sin ninguna intención de resistirse.- Te amo, Annie. Y sé que tú precisas irte para perseguir tus sueños y encontrar tu destino. Pero tienes que saber que aquí te estaré esperando por si nuestros destinos y sueños deciden coincidir nuevamente. Es una promesa. Y esa te juró que jamás la romperé – le dijo antes de volver a besarla y, luego sí, dejarla ir con todos sus sentimientos plasmados en las líneas más sinceras que hubiera escrito jamás aferrados entre sus pequeñas manos y dejando a ella y al tiempo que decidieran su destino.

* * *

Con el alto completo de la formación en el atestado andén, Terry descendió con presteza y, luego de haberle hecho una señal al chofer de su madre para que se acercara a asistirlos con el equipaje que pronto los empleados ferroviarios podrían a su disposición, se aprestó a la tarea de ayudar a bajar caballerosamente primero a Karen y luego Eleanor.

\- ¡Señor Graham! – la voz del primero de decenas de reporteros que ya enfilaban hacia ellos cámaras fotográficas en mano lo hizo poner un gesto de cómico fastidio que fue secundado por ambas actrices.

\- ¡Señora Baker! ¡Señorita Klase! – los nombres de las damas resonaron más cercanos y, en lo que ellas los encaraban para entretenerlos contestando algunas de sus preguntas triviales, el actor se internaba en el vagón en busca de su esposa que, espiando por la ventanilla, había quedado paralizada.

\- ¿Vamos, amor? – la llamó con ternura, tendiéndole la mano desde la puerta.

\- ¿No podemos esperar a que se vayan? – pidió con gesto contrariado.

\- No lo creo, pecosa – rió suavemente ante la ocurrencia. – Antes de que esos se vayan, el tren habrá emprendido el regreso a Chicago.

\- Está bien – masculló poniéndose de pie con aspecto de derrota.

\- Anda, mona pecosa – la azuzó con sorna. – Cambia esa cara o todos pensarán que me casé con una amargada y no sería bien visto.

\- Insoportable engreí… - la apreciación quedó interrumpida por un beso que la dejó atontada y sonriendo aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

\- Esa es mi chica – declaró el presumido esposo y, sin más, salió jalándola de la mano.

\- ¡Señor Graham! ¡Señor Graham! – su nombre volvió a pronunciarse en cuanto su gallarda figura fue nuevamente divisada a la salida del transporte. - ¿Qué asuntos lo han llevado a Chicago en una fecha tan cercana al estreno? ¿Son ciertos los rumores? ¿Por qué lo acompañaron la Señora Baker y la Señorita Klase? – las preguntas fueron disparadas al unísono antes de que pudiera poner un pie sobre el estribo. Empero, para cuando logró hacerlo, un silencio absoluto se hizo entre la multitud al notarse por fin la presencia de la mujer detrás de él. Y los rostros de genuino asombro no se hicieron esperar al ver que el usualmente parco, malhumorado y grosero artista que siempre rehuía a su presencia, esta vez los encaraba con una ancha sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en su guapo semblante.

\- ¿Decían, caballeros? – inquirió con un alegre desenfado que dejó boquiabierto a más de uno.

\- Ejem… - el primero en salir de su azoro, se dispuso a reiterar su pregunta. - ¿Qué asuntos lo han llevado a Chicago estando tan cerca el estreno de Othelo, señor Graham?

\- ¿Quién es la dama que lo acompaña?

\- ¿Ella ha tenido algo que ver con su partida?

\- ¿Son ciertos los rumores de un romance entre usted y una excéntrica heredera de Chicago?

\- Señores, señores, con calma – solicitó el experimentado actor alzando una mano de manera que se entendiera que pedía silencio, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. – Responderé a todos sus cuestionamientos en este mismo instante. Lo único que les pido, encarecidamente, es que, después de escuchar lo que tengo para decirles, nos dejen marchar sin más demoras ya que, tal y como han señalado ustedes mismos, es inminente el estreno de Othelo. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Un asentimiento colectivo fue la respuesta que Terry precisaba para continuar.

\- Bien, siendo así… Les confirmo que un asunto de suma urgencia me ha llevado a abandonar provisoriamente los ensayos. Como bien han supuesto, la urgencia ha tenido que ver con la dama que ven en mi compañía – se volteó hacia la rubia y, discretamente, le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, lo que fue correspondido con una amplia y brillante sonrisa – a quien, en el día de hoy, tengo el enorme orgullo de presentar ante ustedes y toda la sociedad como la señora Candice Graham, mi flamante y adorada esposa.

A algunos rostros de sorpresa por parte de algunos reporteros y otros de indignación por parte de las jovencitas que también se habían conglomerado para intentar conseguir un autógrafo de su actor predilecto, no tardaron en sumarse algunos aplausos y vítores y, por supuesto, decenas de flashes y preguntas que no fueron contestadas, ya que el niño prodigio de Broadway había dejado de prestarles atención para dedicarla enteramente a su mujer.

\- Bienvenida a casa, Pecas – le dijo alzándola en brazos para ayudarla a descender definitivamente del tren. Y, como era natural, en parte por amor y en parte para dejarle bien claro a todos quién era el dueño de su pecosa, sin ningún tipo de pudor y frente a todos los presentes, la enredó en un cálido beso que, por supuesto, desencadenó otra lluvia de flashes fotográficos.

\- Señora Baker – se oyó en medio de la confusión que acababa de desatarse. - ¿Por qué usted y la señorita Klase han sido las únicas que han acompañado al señor Graham en este viaje?

\- Mi querido señor… - la Gran Baker sonrió como si le hubiera preguntado la estupidez más grande del universo. – La señorita Klase es una gran amiga de Terruce y su esposa, por eso ha ido a acompañarlos en este feliz acontecimiento.

\- ¿Y usted? – insistió el muy indiscreto. - ¿Cuáles han sido sus motivos?

\- Claramente, no pensaba perderme la boda de mi hijo con el amor de su vida – expresó en alta voz y con orgullosa expresión, haciendo que todos los presentes ahora sí enmudecieran por completo ante semejante primicia y que los entrevistados, aprovechando el desconcierto generalizado, se las arreglaran para escabullirse riendo alegremente hasta llegar a la salida, donde un vehículo los esperaba.

* * *

A los pocos minutos, en la vieja ciudad de Londres la insistente campanilla de un teléfono comenzaba a repicar.

\- ¿Diga?

\- ¿Margaret? ¿Puedes hablar?

\- Sí, pero que sea rápido.

\- Ya está aquí y con ella. Se han casado. Es hora de poner el plan en marcha… y tengo a quienes lo harán por nosotros.

\- ¿Estás seguro, John? Si Richard llegara a suponer que nosotros tenemos algo que ver…

\- No lo hará, Margaret. Déjalo por mi cuenta.

\- ¿Cuándo será?

\- No lo sé. Llevará algo de tiempo. Un mes o dos, quizás. No quiero dejar nada librado al azar. Además de que aún debo hablar con los que harán el trabajo. Eso lo haré durante el estreno. Sé que allí los encontraré.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que aceptarán?

\- Él podría poner algún reparo, pero al fin y al cabo terminará aceptando. Pero ella, lo hará sin dudarlo. Te lo garantizo.

\- ¿Y el bastardo? ¿Caerá tal y como queremos que lo haga?

\- Casi muere ahogado en alcohol cuando la perdió la primera vez… ¿qué crees que hará si la pierde por segunda vez y para siempre?

\- Más te vale que tengas razón, querido hermano, porque si esto sale mal…

\- Saldrá bien. No lo dudes. Te llamaré en cuanto todo esté encaminado. Adiós.

* * *

 _Iris Adriana, Guest, gra, Zucix, vero, Tete, Clauseri,_ _ **Lady Graham**_ _, dianley, LizCarter, Merlia, Laura Grandchester, Carmen Ale627, sony77, Esme05, Lola, Dulce Lu… por estar ahí y seguirme en mi locura que ya busca el camino hacia su final… mi eterno agradecimiento. Este proyecto no sería sin su presencia. Besos, abrazos, bendiciones y nos leemos en el próximo!_


	21. Capítulo 21

_Amigas bellas! I'm back! No, no me fui y pido eternas disculpas por la demora! Las dejo con un poquito más de mi locura, no sin antes agradecer a cada una de ustedes por su incondicional compañía..._

 **CAPÍTULO XXI**

 ** _"Viene desabrochado. Y con él, dos de sus valientes alcahuetes. Se oye un murmullo de maldad; el infierno está en sus oídos. Espera, observaremos su paso". Thomas Middleton – La Tragedia del Vengador_**

Más de un quinquenio había transcurrido desde la última vez que sus pies pisaran suelo inglés. Cinco largos años a un océano de distancia, en una tierra que jamás reconocería como propia y a la cual detestaba desde lo más profundo del alma. Y todo a causa de ese bastardo que a su cuñado se le había ocurrido engendrar y, ¡para colmo de males!, reconocer como legítimo heredero de su título ducal e inestimable fortuna. Había sido una verdadera pena que se hubieran enterado tan tarde de su huída. De no haber sido por ello, con seguridad habría abordado el mismo barco que el chico y no le hubiera sido para nada difícil aparentar un accidente o, incluso, un lamentable suicidio. Pero no. El pequeño Terruce era una rata demasiado escurridiza y darle caza, pronto se tornó en una tarea tan dificultosa como frustrante.

De esta manera, John, hermano gemelo de la Duquesa de Grandchester y por orden de ésta, se había exiliado en los Estados Unidos. Largos meses pasaron antes de que pudiera dar con su objetivo. Al muy maldito parecía habérselo tragado la tierra. En un territorio tan grande, nadie iba a prestar atención y mucho menos recordar a un inglesito por muy soberbio, presumido y con aires de grandeza que fuera. Hasta que llegó el día en que, justo cuando estaba por cejar en su búsqueda, una marquesina en Broadway llamó su atención: La Compañía Stratford presentaría El Rey Lear con un tal Terruce Graham en el papel del Rey de Francia. Bastó con la adquisición de un boleto para la función y la consecuente visita al teatro para que sus sospechas fueran confirmadas: había dado con el paradero del hijastro de su hermana.

Para ser honestos, ni bien lo tuvo a su alcance, hubiera podido hacer con él lo que quisiera, puesto que encontrándose totalmente ajeno al asedio del que era víctima, las oportunidades de abordarlo y acabar con él eran muchísimas. Sin embargo, la popularidad del muchacho iba en constante aumento y, con toda la atención pública puesta sobre él y su incipiente pero creciente fama, era demasiado riesgoso intentar echarle mano sin levantar suspicacias. Por otra parte, una nueva orden por parte de Margaret había llegado para detenerlo: esperar y recabar cualquier información que pudiera ser de utilidad en un futuro, mientras que ella, valiéndose de la evidente renuncia del castaño a su aristocrático apellido, intentaba enredar al Duque para que inmediatamente testara en favor del joven Richard.

Empero, conforme los deseos de la Duquesa continuaban sin cristalizarse, el tiempo pasaba inexorable para su hermano John quien, varado en tierras extranjeras, no tardó demasiado tiempo en conocer todo lo referente a Terruce y su entorno. Por supuesto, esa información no podía obtenerla de primera mano ya que el actor lo reconocería de inmediato. Pero, como los fondos para su campaña no eran un tema de preocupación, dado que el dinero llegaba constante y abundante desde Inglaterra, no dudó a la hora de tener que pagar informantes, comprar favores, negociar lealtades o, incluso, contratar los servicios de quien se ocupara del trabajo sucio… algo así como dejar sobre el escenario un reflector mal asegurado casual y justamente sobre la marca que ocuparía el joven Romeo…

Sí… ese hubiera sido el final perfecto. Si las cosas hubieran salido de acuerdo a lo planeado, ni siquiera la perspicaz Margaret hubiera sospechado de él y el retorno a su hogar hubiera estado totalmente garantizado. Pero no. Esa estúpida actriz con su cara de pálida mosquita muerta de hambre ¡maldita fuera!, le había echado perder la oportunidad y John juró que también ella pagaría caro su error… sólo que primero, la dejaría sufrir la carga de haber quedado lisiada de por vida… durara lo que ésta durara… que sería, por supuesto, cuanto él decidiera. Y, hasta que así fuera, le sería de suma utilidad, especialmente cuando pudo notar que ese gesto altruista, por más que había aguado sus planes, acababa de condenar a Terruce a un destino peor que la muerte, llevándolo directamente al sendero de la locura y la autodestrucción.

¡Cuan profundamente satisfactorios habían resultado esos meses en los que el otrora altivo heredero del Duque se transformaba en una sombra burda de sí mismo! ¡Con cuánto placer morboso lo había visto ahogarse en alcohol hasta quedar inconsciente y perderlo todo, hasta la dignidad! ¡Cómo contaba los días esperando a que el whiskey barato le reventara el hígado o que una pelea de bar de mala muerte terminara por alojarle una bala en el cerebro que lo llevara directo al infierno! Ya hasta podía saborear de antemano el dulce sabor de la victoria… una que llegaría sin siquiera tener que ensuciarse las manos, excepto, quizás, por sobornar a los taberneros para que mantuvieran constante el flujo de alcohol para aquel muerto en vida.

Pero otra vez, una mujercita se las había ingeniado para frustrar sus maquiavélicos objetivos y, con su sola aparición, había conseguido que el muy infeliz regresara al mundo de los vivos. ¡Con un demonio! ¿Es que el tipejo acaso tenía un ejército de rubias dispuestas a rescatarlo? Tal parecía que sí. Pero esta mujer en particular tenía algo especial y a John no le costó demasiado deducir que ella sería la pieza fundamental del próximo paso a dar. Entonces, nuevamente impedido de apuntar los cañones en dirección al actor, comenzó a investigarla a ella. Y no se equivocó. Si por algo o alguien Terruce vivía y respiraba, era por esa chica menuda, rubia y pecosa, hija adoptiva de la prestigioso clan Andley al que había dado más de un mayúsculo dolor de cabeza por sus elecciones liberales y la que se había ganado el más profundo odio de dos miembros en particular de esa familia: Neil y Eliza Leagan, a quienes el hombre inmediatamente reconoció como versiones más jóvenes de sí mismo y su hermana Margaret y a quienes no les temblaría el pulso a la hora de actuar. Y, para mejor, con la gran ventaja de que, siendo jóvenes, inexpertos y manejables, justamente "ellos" cargarían con las acusaciones, dejando a los autores intelectuales libres de toda culpa y cargo.

Ahora sólo restaba aguardar, esperar a que el tiempo pasara y todas las piezas del juego que estaba por iniciar (quizás con algo de ayuda), fueran tomando su lugar… y la primera pieza a mover, obviamente, sería nada más y nada menos que Sussanah Marlowe y, para ello, se valdría de su profesión largamente olvidada: la psiquiatría.

 ** _***Flashback***_**

 _\- Buenos días, señorita Marlowe – la saludó cierta mañana en la que había logrado escabullirse en la sala de rehabilitación del Hospital Saint Joseph de Nueva York, donde, valiéndose de identificaciones y referencias falsas, había ingresado sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes._

 _\- Buenos días, doctor… - la rubia ex actriz correspondió al saludo con su estúpida carita de ángel denotando extrañeza._

 _\- Hauser. John Hauser, a su servicio – le sonrió falsamente a través de los gruesos lentes y tupida barba castaña que ocultaban el rubicundo rostro. – Recientemente he sido puesto a cargo de la asistencia psicológica de los pacientes que cursan procesos de rehabilitación y me gustaría hablar unos momentos con usted, si está de acuerdo._

 _\- Por supuesto, doctor Hauser – concedió inmediatamente la rubia acercándose lentamente a una de las sillas ayudada por su inseparable bastón._

 _\- Por lo que he podido saber leyendo en sus registros, Señorita Marlowe, ha hecho avances muy importantes en su recuperación – comenzó el "experto", tomando asiento frente a ella._

 _\- Eso me han dicho. Especialmente en el último tiempo._

 _\- Bien por usted – sonrió el hombre en un intento de entablar una relación amistosa. - ¿Y qué hubo de diferente en este último tiempo que usted cree que la haya ayudado a llegar hasta este punto?_

 _Con esa simple pregunta, John consiguió meterse a Sussanah en el bolsillo. Una hora después, la joven, evidentemente necesitada de hablar con alguien acerca de su vida, sus miedos, sus inseguridades y sus expectativas, había hecho de él su confidente, contándole todo lo referente a su trunca carrera, la relación con su apático prometido eternamente enamorado de la mujer que se lo había cedido a causa de su sacrificio, el constante asedio de su madre, la determinación de hallar su propio camino como escritora y, por supuesto, sus deseos de recuperarse completamente en lo que a lo físico se refiere… y también acerca de sus insomnios y desvelos._

 _\- Respecto del insomnio, Señorita Marlowe – dictaminó John encontrando la oportunidad perfecta. – Es natural que sufra del mismo dado el proceso por el que está atravesando. Sin embargo, creo que es imperativo que usted pueda descansar apropiadamente, dado que es durante el sueño que nuestra psique consigue procesar y, en cierto modo, "acomodar" o "asimilar" todo lo acontecido durante el día. Motivo por el cual, le prescribiré esta medicación – resolvió rebuscando en el maletín que había dejado a un lado. – Se trata de un somnífero muy suave que la ayudará a conciliar el sueño – dejó en sus manos dos frascos con las mentadas pastillas. – Tome dos comprimidos, justo después de la cena y pronto podrá apreciar los cambios – le aseguró con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia._

 _\- Oh, muchas gracias, doctor Hauser – Sussanah prontamente aceptó lo ofrecido. – Sé que mi madre también está teniendo problemas para conciliar el sueño. ¿Sería apropiado que ella también las consuma?_

 _\- Claro, claro. Como le dije, se trata de un medicamento muy suave y sin contraindicaciones – asintió el "galeno". – Por último, señorita Sussanah… - pintó en su rostro un gesto de preocupación. – Me gustaría que nos viéramos en forma periódica. De todo lo que me ha relatado, creo que podría ayudarla con ciertas decisiones que tarde o temprano deberá tomar._

 _\- Como dejar ir a Terry, ¿verdad? – la muy ilusa mordió el anzuelo con su angelical rostro descomponiéndose de pena._

 _\- Usted sabe que eso, tarde o temprano, deberá suceder. No es justo que usted quiera aferrarse a alguien que no comparte sus sentimientos. No lo es para él… y tampoco para usted._

 _\- Lo sé, doctor. Lo sé._

 _\- Y yo le prometo que la ayudaré. De eso no le quepan dudas. ¿La espero el próximo jueves en mi oficina?_

 _\- Por supuesto, doctor. Y gracias – sonrió la actriz ofreciéndole la mano._

 _\- No hay nada que agradecer. Sólo asista a sus citas y no olvide tomar sus medicinas – le recomendó en tanto correspondía formalmente al saludo e, internamente, se congratulaba por haber dado el primer paso sin ningún tropiezo._

 ** _*** Fin del flashback***_**

Casi sin quererlo, John había matado dos pájaros de un tiro. El suave somnífero que había recetado a Sussanah Marlowe era, en realidad, un preparado propio que, además de contener un efectivo soporífero, estaba compuesto por una dosis mínima de un veneno que lenta pero constante e irreversiblemente, iría debilitando el corazón de quien lo consumiera y, lo mejor, sin dejar rastro alguno. De esta manera, en lo que él convencía a su víctima de devolver a su amado a los brazos de otra mujer, su droga comenzaría a matarla progresivamente y, si ella no cooperaba, de todas maneras, tarde o temprano, Terruce tendría el camino libre para volver con la otra rubia.

Casi un año más pasó hasta que la joven Marlowe llegó al consultorio con dos noticias: la vieja Marlowe había muerto repentinamente de un infarto y a ella le habían diagnosticado una extraña condición cardíaca que le dejaba una expectativa de vida de apenas meses. Y, como si esto fuera poco, lo que no había logrado la "terapia", acababa de hacerlo el veneno: Sussanah enviaría a su Terry de vuelta con Candice a modo de redención por sus pecados pasados.

Después de eso, todo se dio naturalmente en cuestión de meses y en curiosa sincronía con el desesperado llamado de Margaret exigiéndole acelerar el proceso. El bastardo del duque volvía a ponérsele a tiro… con la razón que lo destruiría para siempre colgada alegremente de su brazo… y con quienes serían los ejecutores pisándoles los talones. Sólo unos días más hasta el estreno y los engranajes se pondrían en marcha. A partir de allí y llegado el momento oportuno, los hermanitos Leagan sólo debían cumplir su sueño de borrar a la heredera Andley de la faz de la tierra, en lo posible, ante los ojos de Terruce. Luego, un arma convenientemente dejada al alcance de la mano… y el actor se encargaría por sí mismo de acompañarla.

* * *

Apenas faltaban dos días para el estreno de Othelo y cuatro completos habían pasado del arribo de la feliz pareja a Nueva York. Después de las muy ajetreadas primeras veinticuatro horas, que transcurrieron a toda velocidad entre esquivar periodistas indiscretos, un fugaz paso por el teatro para anunciar el arribo, coordinar el inicio de los ensayos intensivos y, de paso, presentar a la flamante señora Graham y también una corta visita a quien ansiosa aguardaba por novedades (Sussanah, claro está), por fin Candy pudo comenzar a tomar dimensión de todo lo tan vertiginosamente acontecido, así como también, empezar a acomodarse a su nueva vida.

El apartamento en que vivían era amplio y confortable y podía hacer cuanto quisiera con él, pero su esposo había sido tan detallista al dejar todo listo para su arribo que no pudo hacer más que cambiar un par de muebles de lugar… ya que hasta sus ropas (que habían sido enviadas con antelación) se encontraban perfectamente acomodadas en el vestidor. De lo que sí se ocupó con especial ahínco fue de vestir una de las paredes de la sala de estar con retratos de todos sus seres queridos (incluyendo entre ellos una fotografía de sus madres y hermanos del hogar de Pony, una fotografía de ella con sus adoradas Annie y Patty tomada en el Real Colegio San Pablo, una de Terry y Eleanor que su suegra le había regalado, y, por supuesto, la fotografía de sus padres, la de sus hermanos Albert y Rosemary en la juventud y hasta una de sus tres paladines que había sido obsequio de la Tía Abuela), todas ellas rodeando una enorme cuadro con el momento que había compartido con su esposo en la colina, bajo el padre árbol, minutos después de finalizada la boda y que la bella Eleanor había mandado a inmortalizar. Fuera de esa tarea que fue por demás satisfactoria y emocionante, no le quedaba mucho por hacer. La señora Higgins, quien desde hacía tiempo se encargaba de la limpieza del lugar tres veces por semana, mantenía todo impecable y, aunque era una persona muy afable con quien la rubia prontamente entabló una estrecha relación, se negaba rotundamente a que "Lady Graham" (así había decidido llamarla por algún curioso motivo) moviera siquiera un dedo en lo que la formidable mujer consideraba "sus asuntos". Afortunadamente, al menos, concedió en darle algunas clases de cocina una vez recibida la confesión de que Candy era tan buena en medicina como mala en el arte culinario.

Por supuesto, dada la cercanía del gran día y la necesidad de compensar el tiempo de trabajo, Terry había tenido que abocarse de lleno a los ensayos, al igual que Eleanor y Karen, consumiéndose con eso la mayor parte de los días. Más allá de eso y aunque extrañaba al castaño ojos de zafiro más de lo que podía expresar, Candy decidió que lo mejor era mantenerse activa y, con absoluta celeridad, dedicó sus horas a conocer la gran ciudad que ahora la cobijaba, al principio, valiéndose de la compañía de la señora Higgins y, sólo un día más tarde, haciendo uso de algunos mapas que señalaban los lugares más emblemáticos y dignos de conocer. Así y todo, llegada la cuarta jornada, la rubia pecosa llegó a la conclusión de que debería hacer algo más con su tiempo que andar de vagabunda por los hermosos parajes neoyorquinos y, luego de haber recibido una valiosa información en la hora del té, resolvió hablar con su esposo para ponerlo al tanto de sus planes.

\- Mmm… Esto está realmente delicioso, Pecas. ¿Estás segura de que lo hiciste tú? – se burló Terry esa noche, cómodamente atravesado sobre uno de los sofás del living, con la cabeza recostada en el regazo de su esposa que lo consentía dándole el postre en la boca, como a un niño pequeño.

\- ¡Mocoso insufrible! – protestó exageradamente alejando el trozo de manzana que iba a darle para comérselo ella en su lugar. – Voy a dejarte sin cenar por una semana entera y así aprenderás a adorar cada cosa que te cocine.

\- No te enojes, amor – rió incorporándose hasta quedar a la misma altura que ella. – Yo amo todo le que cocinas – le aseguró muy meloso para llenarle el rostro de breves pero extremadamente tiernos besos. – Y también todo lo que quemas o todos esos platillos en los cuales usas sal en lugar de azúcar – no resistió la tentación de seguir bromeando a sus expensas.

\- Ay, ya quítate, Terruce – lo empujó fingiendo molestia. – Además, fue azúcar en lugar de sal lo que puse en esa tarta de carne y verduras – le recordó a la vez que adoptaba una triste expresión culpable. – ¡De verdad quería sorprenderte!

\- ¡Y ten por seguro que lo hiciste, Pecas! – el actor estalló en carcajadas al ver el sonrojado semblante de su mujer – Pero no debes preocuparte por eso y lo sabes. La señora Higgins puede dejar la cena preparada.

\- ¡Pero se supone que lo haga yo que soy tu esposa! – balbuceó la rubia ahora un tanto apenada por su absoluta carencia de dotes culinarias.

\- Entonces estás suponiendo mal, mi amor – la contradijo inmediatamente, luego de no haberse podido resistir a mordisquear el adorable puchero que Candy había esbozado. – Ambos sabemos que no me enamoré de ti por tu habilidad en la cocina precisamente. Así que, no me importa quién prepare la cena – concluyó de manera despreocupada. Acto seguido, apartó el plato de frutas de las manos de su mujer, más que dispuesto a demostrarle que lo que menos le importaba era ese pequeño detalle.

Sin embargo, y aunque ya se derretía a causa de los besos y caricias que estaba recibiendo, Candy se alejó levemente.

\- Terry, mi amor – suspiró a regañadientes en tanto la boca de él le alcanzaba el lóbulo de la oreja. – Tengo que hablar contigo – rió cuando su esposo no se daba por vencido e insistía en besar sugestivamente aquella área sensible.

\- Mmm… después – masculló Terry a modo de protesta.

\- No, ahora. Por favor, cielo. Es importante – rogó la pecosa con el último hilo de voluntad.

\- Está bien – finalmente, el castaño optó por resignarse. – Pero mejor que sea de vida o muerte – resopló a modo de berrinche, aunque, siempre caballeroso, ayudó a su esposa a incorporarse para que quedara nuevamente sentada.

\- Será sólo un momento. Lo prometo – sonrió enternecida por la preocupación ahora pintada sobre el apuesto rostro de su marido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Pecas?

\- Sabes que hoy en la tarde fui a visitar a Sussanah… - comenzó de manera dubitativa.

\- Sí. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Te dijo algo que te incomodara? – Terry inmediatamente comenzó a alterarse.

\- No, no – Candy lo detuvo. – Nada de eso, mi amor. Al contrario. Fue muy amable conmigo y estaba contenta de que hubiera atendido a su invitación tan pronto.

\- ¿Entonces? – cuestionó más calmado aunque profundamente intrigado por el rumbo que tomaría aquella conversación.

\- Entonces… - la rubia parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas. – Ay, Terry. No quiero que pienses que no aprecio todo lo que haces por mí.

\- Jamás se me ocurriría pensar nada semejante. Pero, ¿no estábamos hablando de Sussanah?

\- Sí y no. Bueno, Terry… Es que en estos días yo estuve pensando que… - evidentemente presa de un ataque de nervios, la rubia se rascaba la cabeza a la vez que volvía a sonrojarse.

\- Estuviste pensando que… - la alentó su esposo con infinita paciencia.

\- Bueno, es que ya sabes… aquí no tengo mucho para hacer. La señora Higgins es un sol y no me deja siquiera tocar un plato.

\- Ya, Candy. Sussanah, tú, la señora Higgins. ¿De quién estamos hablando?

\- De mí…

\- Bien, entonces, ¿qué te pasa a ti?

\- Es que no sé que hacer con tanto tiempo de ocio. Entonces Sussanah…

\- ¡Candy! – la regañó el actor. - ¡Dilo de una vez!

\- Ay, ya. Pero promete que no vas a enojarte.

\- Voy a enojarme si sigues dando tantas vueltas. Habla de una vez, ¿quieres?

\- Sí, sí. Bueno… - echó una última mirada al rostro de su expectante marido y luego desvió la mirada hacia sus manos que no podía parar de retorcer frenéticamente sobre su regazo. – Sussanah me contó que en el hospital Saint Joseph están reclutando enfermeras voluntarias para atender a la gran cantidad de soldados que llegan a diario desde Europa y yo estaba pensando que, como aquí no hay demasiado que yo pueda hacer porque la señora Higgins se ocupa de todo, entonces quizás pudiera ofrecerme. De hecho, Sussanah me ofreció presentarme como alguien de su confianza para que obtenga el puesto con más rapidez. Pero no por eso quiero que pienses que no estoy contenta. Claro que si no estás de acuerdo, no importa – soltó finalmente de una vez, de manera atropellada, sin detenerse siquiera para respirar.

\- Ya – musitó Terry al cabo de unos instantes durante los cuales fingió sopesar las palabras de la enfermera. – ¿Debo entender entonces que me estás pidiendo permiso? – cuestionó aparentando una seriedad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Ver a su rebelde esposa tan ansiosa y hasta tímida, no era un espectáculo que pudiera disfrutar a diario.

\- Bueno, sí… eh, no, permiso no. Sólo que quería saber si te parecería adecuado – tartamudeaba ella, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Aunque, de haberlo hecho, se hubiera percatado de la risueña expresión del castaño.

\- En verdad, tendré que pensarlo seriamente, Candy. No sé si me agrade demasiado que mi mujer trabaje en lugar de estar aburriéndose como hongo en casa. Más cuando su trabajo pueda tratarse de andar poniendo sus bonitas manos encima de otros hombres. Aunque ninguno será ni la mitad de guapo de lo que soy yo, no quisiera…

\- ¡Terry! – finalmente Candy alzó la vista, con la furia pintada en sus ojos color esmeralda, sólo para encontrarse con la picardía en el semblante de su marido quien, evidentemente, no estaba haciendo más que gastarle una de sus habituales bromas. - ¡No estoy jugando!

\- Parece que lo estuvieras haciendo, pecosa tonta. – rió luchando por abrazarla, a pesar de los manotazos que ella le lanzaba. - ¿Por qué voy a oponerme a que hagas lo que te gusta?

\- ¿De verdad no te molesta?

\- ¡No! ¿Acaso existe alguna razón por la que debiera molestarme?

\- Es que, ahora que estamos casados…

\- Te lo dije hace un rato, Pecas – el actor se armó de paciencia, una cualidad muy poco habitual en él, para conseguir explicarle la situación. – A ver, mi amor. Cuando decidí casarme contigo, sabía perfectamente de quién me había enamorado. Me enamoré perdidamente de una pequeña pecosa rebelde, malhumorada, malísima para la cocina, con hábitos de mono travieso… ¡Ouch! – se quejó audiblemente a causa de un tremendo pellizco que recibió en el brazo por su último comentario – propensa a castigarme innecesariamente – rió entre dientes a la vez que la retenía contra su cuerpo para que no escapara tal y como pretendía hacer. – Y también me enamoré de la profesión que ella ama, porque la enfermería es también una parte de su alma. Y aunque sé que soy un posesivo de lo peor, y aunque los celos me enfermen de sólo pensar que alguno de tus pacientes va a verte como te veía yo cada vez que entrabas a mi habitación, sería incapaz de quitártelo porque sería como arrebatarte parte de lo que eres y, por ende, de lo que amo. ¿Lo entiendes?

\- Sí – Candy asintió enfáticamente. Hacía unos instantes, conmovida por las palabras de Terry, había dejado de pelear y ahora se recostaba plácidamente sobre su hombro, sintiendo que el amor y la gratitud la desbordaban.

\- Míralo de esta manera, princesa. ¿Tú me pedirías que dejara de actuar?

\- ¡No! ¡Jamás se me ocurriría pedirte semejante cosa!

\- ¿Ni aunque se trate de un trabajo poco común, en el que tenga que besar a otras mujeres en el escenario?

\- Mientras sólo sea en el escenario… - la convicción con la que había hablado la rubia hacía un instante, decayó un poco.

\- ¿Ni aunque me persigan hordas de fanáticas enamoradas de mis encantos? – la pinchó riendo silenciosamente, sin que ella lo notara.

\- No… - la voz de la enfermera era ahora un hilo casi inaudible.

\- ¿Y eso no te pone celosa?

\- ¡Me hace morir de rabia!

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no me pides que lo deje?

\- Porque tú amas lo que haces y sería cruel de mi parte alejarte de ello por mis celos e inseguridades. Y también porque te amo y quiero que seas feliz y, sobre todo porque confío en ti.

\- Bien, ya que estamos de acuerdo, en que, lejos de interponernos en la felicidad del otro, vamos a acompañarnos para que ambos podamos hacer lo que amamos, ¿sería mucho de mi parte pedir que retomemos lo que dejamos inconcluso hace unos instantes? - sugirió casi como en un ronroneo.

\- No recuerdo que hubiésemos dejado nada pendiente, Terry.

\- Ah, ¿ahora no recuerdas nada? Bien, permite que te refresque la memoria, esposa mía - rio el castaño para, en un brusco aunque calculado movimiento, tumbarla de espaldas sobre el sofá que ocupaban y colocarse encima de ella para comenzar a besarla de manera ardorosa, olvidándose ambos por largo rato del mundo y todas sus preocupaciones.

* * *

El gran día había llegado. En pocas horas más, la compañía Stratford, de la mano de sus principales estrellas y con la colaboración especial de Eleanor Baker, estaría estrenando su tan esperado Othelo. Tal y como había predicho la Gran Dama de las tablas, su participación en la obra había disparado las ventas de localidades a niveles jamás imaginados. Sumado a eso, el inesperado enlace matrimonial del actor protagonista y la sorpresiva noticia de su vínculo filial, habían generado un revuelo tal que todos los medios de Nueva York asediaban al reparto y, de paso, les facilitaban una publicidad nunca antes vista y eso, sin tener que gastar un sólo centavo. De esta manera, sus agraciados rostros aparecían diariamente en todas las portadas de los principales periódicos neoyorquinos, colmando la morbosa avidez por los cotilleos de todos y cada uno de sus asiduos lectores… y también, de los no tan asiduos…

\- Por si no te habías dado cuenta, querida Eliza, por más que lo intentes, ella no siente ningún dolor por lo que estás haciendo – apuntó Neil mirando de soslayo a su hermana quien, en lo que él comenzaba a abotonarse la camisa que luciría junto a un impecable frac, diseccionaba, abrecartas en mano, todas y cada una de las fotografías de Candice que encontraba en los periódicos, los ojos ambarinos destilando un extremo placer sádico que hasta a su propio hermano, de vez en cuando, le revolvía el estómago.

\- No me molestes, Neil – la pelirroja manoteó en el aire y, sin hesitar, volvió a concentrarse en su tarea con una satisfactoria sonrisa maquiavélica. – Esto es simplemente un ensayo… quiero que, cuando al fin tenga a esa huérfana maloliente entre mis manos, todo sea más que perfecto – rió de forma malévola, insertando la punta de su arma justo en uno de los ojos de aquel sonriente recorte.

\- Imagino que sólo te estás regodeando en una fantasía, Lizzie – tentó el pelirrojo, comenzando a preocuparse por primera vez acerca de las reales intenciones de quien compartía con él aquella habitación de hotel. – Llegado el momento, no harás algo tan desagradable como derramar la sangre de esa mugrienta dama de establo.

– Estamos tan cerca, querido – suspiró ella soñadora, como si no hubiera oído nada, una vez que una cuenca perfecta quedó dibujada en aquella despreciada faz. – Hoy mismo empezará a pagar por haberme quitado tu amor, Neil… y el de Anthony… y el de Terry… Para cuando acabemos con ella, terminará rogando que la mate y entonces… - una cantarina carcajada brotó de su garganta, acallando lo que fuera que pretendía decir.

\- Recuerda que debemos tomarlo con calma, Eliza – volvió a advertirle el muchacho por enésima vez en lo que iba de la semana, pero, en esta oportunidad, con un fuerte nudo apretándole la garganta. – No vamos a hacer nada hasta que no encontremos la oportunidad y lo sabes – señaló sintiendo, por primera vez, todo estaba muy cerca de írsele de las manos. Tenía más que claro que deseaba con todo fervor que la hospiciana salvaje pagara por todas y cada una de las humillaciones a las que lo había sometido. Ardía en deseos de verla rendida y suplicando clemencia de rodillas. Hasta incluso, de tanto en tanto, se deleitaba con la posibilidad de hacerla suya para luego devolverla mancillada y deshonrada a los brazos de su amante marido bastardo. Pero, con el correr de los días y viendo la cuasi psicosis que se había apoderado de la pelirroja, había comenzado a dudar. Una cosa era cobrarse las afrentas… pero otra muy distinta lo que Eliza evidenciaba cada vez más que pretendía hacer. – Y mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que no será esta noche.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Cómo que no podrá ser esta noche? – chilló ella furiosa.

\- Porque es la noche del estreno y todos los ojos van a estar puestos sobre ella, querida. A menos que quieras raptarla del palco, en el que seguramente esté acompañada, y frente a miles de testigos, tendremos que aguardar.

\- ¡No, no y no! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¿Aguardar? ¿Aguardar hasta cuándo, Neil? ¿Es que acaso no ves que ya no puedo esperar más? – ahora Eliza lloraba de manera histérica. - ¿Por qué, Neil? – se levantó como una tromba y corrió hasta su hermano para llorar sobre su pecho. – Desde que esa sucia infeliz llegó a nuestras vidas, no ha hecho más que arrebatarme todo lo mío. Lo ha hecho sistemáticamente y sin remordimientos. ¿Y soy yo la que debe seguir esperando? ¿Cuánto más va a quitarme antes de que pueda detenerla y enviarla directo al infierno?

\- Espera. Detente ahí mismo, Eliza – Neil, al obtener la confirmación de los oscuros fines de su hermana, la apartó de él tomándola bruscamente por los hombros. – Nunca hablamos de asesinarla y no vamos a hacerlo, ¿soy claro? – le habló con fiereza, el rostro convertido en una expresión iracunda, a pocos centímetros del de ella.

\- Yo… claro… por supuesto que no – balbuceó la pelirroja aturdida por la intempestiva reacción de su hermano. – Pero, ¿por qué te pones así? – una nueva explosión de llanto la sacudió. - ¿Ves lo que te digo, Neil? Incluso tú la defiendes. Incluso tú la prefieres antes que a mí. Y es tan… ¡humillante! Dime, ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? – gimió abrazándose desconsolada al muchacho que rogaba por no haber entendido bien. - ¿Por qué todos se enamoran de ella y no de mí?

\- No seas idiota, Eliza – después de sacudir la cabeza para liberarse de la amarga sensación que el exabrupto de la mujer le había dejado, Neil volvió a apartarse de ella, aparentando centrar su atención en terminar de acomodar sus vestimentas. – No la estoy defendiendo a ella. Estoy evitando que vayamos a prisión por homicidio – declaró parcamente con toda la intención de evitar responder al resto de las preguntas que ella le había hecho.

\- Entonces, ¿en verdad me estás protegiendo a mí? – el rostro de Eliza volvió a transfigurarse y la alegre e ilusionada sonrisa que ahora lucía, consiguió que su hermano, sumamente aturdido, deseara un buen trago con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Por supuesto – masculló quedamente. – Ahora cálmate y ve a cambiarte o no llegaremos a tiempo al estreno. Entretanto, iré al bar. Allí te espero – anunció volviéndose presto a salir de la habitación cuyo ambiente se había vuelto demasiado pesado y sofocante.

\- Sí, sí. Claro. No tardo – asintió la pelirroja. – Y, ¿Neil?

\- ¿Qué? – cuestionó sin volverse a mirarla.

\- Te quiero.

\- Claro – musitó y, como alma que se lleva el diablo, salió pensando en cuántos tragos debería beber para calmar sus alterados nervios, a la vez que se preguntaba si no era lo mejor mantenerse absolutamente sobrio durante lo que durara aquella estadía, la cual, a todas luces, estaba a punto de tornarse un infierno.

* * *

\- ¡Deténgase ahí mismo, señora Higgins! – dijo Candy con firmeza al ver a su empleada presta a ir a abrir la puerta a la que acababan de llamar. – Yo atenderé.

\- Pero ese es mi trabajo, Lady Graham – intentó protestar la empleada.

\- Nada de que es su trabajo. Usted va a irse ahora mismo a arreglarse, porque quiero verla en el estreno. Terry se decepcionará mucho si no va. ¡Enseguida voy! – un segundo timbrazo la obligó a levantar el tono por un momento. – Vamos, ¿qué espera? ¡Vaya a casa a ponerse bonita!

\- Está bien, está bien – masculló la mujer meneando la cabeza con fingida desaprobación. – Está usted preciosa, Lady Graham – señaló cambiando en el acto su gesto adusto por una auténtica sonrisa de afecto. – El señor va a olvidarse de sus parlamentos si llega a verla desde el escenario.

\- Entonces la culpa será suya, señora Higgins, por ayudarme tanto con mi arreglo – concluyó Candy sonrojándose a causa del elogio. – Muchas gracias – murmuró y, siguiendo su carácter espontáneo, dejó un beso en la mejilla de su empleada. - ¡Que ya voy! – gritó ahora algo molesta ante el tercer llamado.

\- Parece que el chofer que contrató el señor Terruce está apurado – comentó la señora Higgins dirigiéndose, ahora sí, hacia la salida de servicio.

\- ¡Ni que lo diga! – se carcajeó la rubia. - ¡Adiós señora Higgins!

Después de despedir a la mujer y echar una última mirada al espejo, la esposa del niño prodigio de Broadway, se dispuso a abrir la puerta al impaciente chofer que aguardaba por ella, según las indicaciones de su marido. Un cuarto timbrazo, seguido por un fuerte golpe sobre la puerta, terminó por sacarla de las casillas.

\- ¿Pero es que no escuchó que le pedí un momento? ¡Cuánta im… Albert! – terminó por chillar emocionada al descubrir que, quien aguardaba por ella, era su hermano.

\- Señora Grandchester – el rubio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le dedicó una galante reverencia. – Déjeme decirle que luce usted divina. Será la estrella de la noche.

\- Usted también luce impecable, caballero. Ya imagino que no me darán las manos para espantar a todas las aspirantes a cuñada que querrán acaparar su atención – replicó con picardía, ocasionando una gran carcajada compartida.

\- Tú y tus ocurrencias, pequeña – haciendo a un lado las fingidas formalidades, la estrechó en un abrazo fraternal. - ¿Ya estás lista? George espera por nosotros en el auto.

\- Sí, claro. Sólo deja que vaya por mi abrigo y nos vamos. ¡No pensé que fueras a venir! – exclamó con alegría, regresando con la elegante estola ribeteada en piel para que el rubio la asistiera en la tarea de acomodarla sobre sus hombros.

\- Jamás me perdería el gran estreno, Candy. Terry es tu esposo y no iba a desairarlo de esa manera – mintió descaradamente. Más allá de su gran aprecio por su ahora cuñado, también asistía por una cuestión que se negaba rotundamente a revelar. Y hubiera tenido suerte, excepto porque no había previsto la capacidad de su hermana de leerle los pensamientos.

\- Claro, viniste por Terry. Seguro – rió la rubia de manera maliciosa, encabezando la marcha hacia la salida del apartamento. – Olvidé que eres un gran amante del teatro – comentó concentrando su atención en echar llave a la puerta.

\- Sí, por supuesto.

\- Seguro. ¡Buenas noches, George! – saludó efusivamente al fiel empleado de la familia.

\- Buenas noches, señora Grandchester.

\- Ahora soy la señora Grandchester – la rubia hizo un mohín de decepción. - ¿No habíamos quedado en que me llamarías Candy? – sugirió traviesa, aceptando la mano que el caballero le tendía para ayudarla a subir al transporte.

\- Jamás hubiera hecho semejante promesa, señora Grandchester.

\- ¡George! – protestó la rubia, sin percatarse del brillo de picardía que destellaba en los expresivos ojos pardos del formal administrador. - ¡Albert, haz algo!

\- ¿Qué se supone que haga, pequeña? – el rubio se encogió de hombros.

\- A ti te llama William a secas. ¡Y hasta lo he oído llamarte Albert en ocasiones! ¿Por qué no puedes llamarme "Candy", George?

\- Será que me quiere más a mí que a ti… Lo lamento, Candy. No puedes ser siempre la favorita.

\- Ash… - la rubia manoteó en el aire y fue tal su berrinche que ambos hombres rompieron a reír.

\- Albert – el moreno se dirigió hacia su patrón y amigo. – No llegué a ir la floristería, así que debemos detenernos allí de camino al teatro – comentó de manera aparentemente casual, pero con toda la intención de compensar a Candy, dándole la oportunidad de tomar una pequeña venganza sobre su hermano.

\- ¿A la floristería? – la curiosidad fue más fuerte que el berrinche y la rubia no tardó en ponerse alerta. - ¿Para quién vas a comprar flores?

\- Albert dijo que…

\- Para tu suegra, claro – Albert, dirigiendo una mirada furibunda al moreno, le impidió seguir hablando.

\- ¡Oh, ya veo! – ¿fue su impresión, o el siempre formal George Johnson acababa de lanzarle un discreto guiño a través del espejo retrovisor? – Un espléndido ramo de rosas, será lo ideal para agasajar a Eleanor. Aunque, ya que estamos, creo que también sería ideal comprar uno de esos bellísimos ramos de orquídeas, ¿no estás de acuerdo, George?

\- Absolutamente, Candy – el hombre finalmente dio el brazo a torcer, consiguiendo con ello una brillante sonrisa por parte de la joven. – No creo que yo pudiera haber hecho una elección mejor.

\- Sabía que estarías de acuerdo, George. ¡Serán orquídeas, entonces!

\- Esperen, esperen – el que había quedado a un lado de la conversación de aquellos dos, decidió que era momento de que notaran su presencia. - ¿Para qué quieres las orquídeas, Candy?

\- ¿Yo? Yo no quiero las orquídeas. Tú las quieres, Albert.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Créeme, hermano querido. Tú quieres exactamente esas flores.

\- ¿Y para qué se supone que las quiero, si se puede saber?

\- ¡Pregúntaselo a Karen Klase cuando se las entregues, grandísimo tonto!

Por supuesto, y tal como George había previsto, esta vez fue el turno del patriarca Andley de sonrojarse con azoro al verse descubierto en los reales motivos que lo llevaron a aceptar tan solícitamente la invitación a formar parte del gran estreno de Othelo y de la fastuosa recepción que se llevaría a cabo al culminar el mismo. Empero, y aunque hubiera querido declinar la sugerencia de su adorable hermanita, no se atrevió a hacerlo. Lejos de ello, agradeció internamente que la hubiera formulado, ya que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo comenzar el acercamiento con la bellísima pero temperamental artista.

* * *

El Teatro Stratford bullía de excitación. Los tres primeros actos habían sido un éxito rotundo y los dos que quedaban por delante, prometían ser, sencillamente, soberbios. En cada uno de los intervalos, Candy y sus acompañantes (a los cuales se había sumado Sussanah), no hacían más que escuchar loas de los espectadores hacia cada uno de los integrantes del elenco, las cuales iban especialmente dirigidas a los protagonistas. Asimismo, y con muchísima frecuencia, varios curiosos intentaban acercarse a la rubia, con la intención de tener una vista de primera mano de la bellísima y flamante señora Graham y, en más de una ocasión, los muy indiscretos se quedaban de una pieza al ver a la reciente esposa del actor principal departir de manera amistosa y hasta íntima con la que, hasta hacía no demasiado tiempo, había sido la eterna novia del mismo hombre. Pero, más allá de los rostros asombrados y alguno que otro comentario poco discreto que generó risas en el pequeño grupo, nadie se atrevió a molestarlos o hablarles directamente. Nadie, excepto un hombre alto y rollizo, con una abundante barba que cubría casi totalmente su rostro.

\- Señorita Sussanah, qué gusto encontrarla aquí esta noche – se dirigió con confianza hacia la rubia de cabello lacio.

\- ¡Doctor Hauser! – exclamó ella de manera entusiasta, tendiéndole las manos. – Jamás imaginé que pudiera encontrarlo aquí.

\- Debo admitir que no suelo concurrir a este tipo de eventos – el hombre adoptó una actitud cómplice, la misma con que había conseguido engatusar a su interlocutora desde el primer momento. – Pero esta obra en particular ha tenido tanta publicidad, que no he podido resistirme. Especialmente, porque se ha anunciado que será la última en la que participará Eleanor Baker.

Las luces del teatro comenzaron a parpadear, indicando inequívocamente a la concurrencia que el cuarto acto daría comienzo en pocos minutos más.

\- Ya es hora – musitó Sussanah esbozando una sonrisa de despedida hacia quien desde hacía un buen tiempo se desempeñaba como su psiquiatra. – Debemos retornar a nuestros sitios.

\- Claro, claro – asintió el hombre. – Pero, antes de dejarla ir, y ya que tenemos la oportunidad – la detuvo antes de que pudiera regresar junto al grupo que aguardaba por ella.

\- Claro, dígame, doctor Hauser.

\- Me he enterado hoy por una de las recepcionistas del Hospital que usted tiene una amiga enfermera que está buscando empleo – declaró, por supuesto, fingiendo desconocer de quién se trataba. – En el caso de que no lo haya conseguido aún, podría enviarla a hablar conmigo durante esta semana. Estoy necesitando desesperadamente alguien de confianza que me asista con los pacientes en rehabilitación.

\- Oh, doctor Hauser, ¡qué maravilla! – exclamó complacida la rubia, girándose hacia donde Candy conversaba animadamente con Albert y George. – ¡Mi amiga está aquí y puedo presentársela ahora mismo!

\- Pero, qué casualidad tan conveniente – John comenzó a frotarse las manos internamente, regodeándose en el sublime placer de que por fin las cosas estuvieran saliéndole a pedir de boca y casi sin esfuerzo. _"Estúpida lisiada… al final terminaré extrañándote"_ , le dedicó en sus pensamientos, a la vez que, externamente, le brindaba una cálida sonrisa.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! – ajena al complot cobrando forma a pasos agigantados, Sussanah llamó a la enfermera, agitando sus manos en el aire para pedirle que se acercara. – Candy, no vas a poder creerlo…

\- ¿Qué es Sussie? – la recién llegada sonrió ante la excitación de la ex actriz y dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su acompañante.

\- Candy, este caballero es el doctor Hauser, mi psiquiatra – mientras ella hablaba, el hombre hizo una formal reverencia. – Doctor Hauser, le presento a Candice Graham. Ella es mi amiga enfermera.

\- ¡Esto sí que es sorprendente! Señora Graham, un placer – de manera caballerosa, tendió una mano que la rubia aceptó.

\- El gusto es mío, doctor Hauser.

\- El doctor acaba de decirme que está buscando una enfermera para que lo asista – interrumpió rápidamente Sussanah, al notar que el parpadeo de las luces ya era demasiado insistente. – Y está dispuesto a darte el puesto – concluyó sin ninguna ceremonia.

\- En efecto - John asintió confirmando lo dicho por su paciente. – Pero ahora no es momento, ya da comienzo el cuarto acto e imagino que no querrán perdérselo por nada del mundo. Pero, señora Graham, si está interesada en la posición, puede venir mañana mismo por la tarde al Hospital Saint Joseph y así podremos conversar con mayor tranquilidad.

\- Claro, claro – Candy estaba pasmada ante el inesperado anuncio. – Ahí estaré – afirmó sonriente.

\- La esperaré entonces. Y ahora vayan, o se perderán la función. Señora Graham – inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo. – Señorita Marlowe, no olvide tomar sus medicinas esta noche – le recordó con una sonrisa aparentemente afable y bondadosa para, menos de un segundo después, retirarse de la presencia de las damas que no tardaron ni un minuto en regresar a su palco.

 _"_ _¡Te tengo!"_ , exclamó triunfante para sus adentros. _"Y muy pronto, bastardo escurridizo, tú también caerás en la trampa. Que no te quepan dudas de eso. Ahora, les toca a ustedes…"_ determinó al divisar que, en uno de los corredores, una pareja de pelirrojos discutía intensamente. Sin más dilaciones, se acercó a ellos, justo a tiempo para detener a la mujer que, con el rostro desfigurado de rabia, avanzaba en la dirección por la que él venía, seguramente con toda la intención de enfrentar a la presa que ambos tenían en común.

\- Hay mejores maneras de hacer esto – John detuvo a la enfurecida joven, asiéndola por el brazo. – Y da la casualidad que yo puedo decirle cómo, señorita Leagan – sonrió con malicia frente a la mirada genuinamente sorprendida de Eliza. – Si lo que realmente quieren es deshacerse de esa mujercita – continuó cuando Neil logró llegar junto a ellos – sólo tienen que escuchar lo que tengo para decirles.

Las miradas ambarinas de los hermanos Leagan se encontraron desconcertadas. La de ella, a causa de sentir que su más preciado deseo podría estarse cristalizando en ese mismo instante. La de él, con cierto recelo. Pero ambas, con una firme determinación: la de oír atentamente lo que aquél desconocido estaba dispuesto a ofrecerles.

* * *

 _Lady Graham, Vero, Becky Grandchester, Iris Adriana, Dulce Lu, clauseri, zucix, LizCarter, Esme05, dianley, Carmen Ale627, aaronlaly, Merlia, Laura GrandChester, Guest, Guest, Marycruz Sanchez, Lola, gina, Amanecer Grandchester, Carol B, skarllet northman, Sol Grandchester, Guest, auridamilj, Guest y lectoras anónimas, a todas ustedes GRACIAS por millones y nos leemos en el próximo! Ya falta poquito ;)_


	22. Capítulo 22

_I'm back girls! O, al menos eso intento, en los momentos que puedo robarle a mi trabajo. Aquí, a pesar de la demora, les traigo un poquito más de esta locura a la que le quedan… dos? tres? capis más? Veremos veremos…_

 _Pero, antes de dejarlas leer, les quiero decir a todas y cada una de ustedes: Lady Graham, Skarllet Northman, clauseri, LizCarter, dianley, Vero, Lola, Pecas, Esme05, sony77, Zucix, Precy188, Dereka, Guest, Lucy Esparza, y demás lectoras anónimas… GRACIAS! por estar, por seguirme, por darle la oportunidad a EEYZ! Es muy bello escribir, pero más bello es hacerlo sabiendo que del otro lado están ustedes! Besos, abrazos, bendiciones y hasta la próxima!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXII**

 ** _"Me hiero a mí mismo hoy para ver si todavía siento. Me centro en el dolor, la única cosa que es real. La aguja rasga un agujero, el viejo y familiar pinchazo. Intento matarlo a toda costa, pero recuerdo todo. ¿En qué me he convertido, mi más dulce amiga? Todos los que conozco, terminan yéndose. Y tú podrías tener todo mi imperio de polvo… Te decepcionaré, te haré daño. Llevo esta corona de espinas sentado sobre mi silla de embustero, lleno de pensamientos rotos que no puedo reparar. Bajo las manchas del tiempo, los sentimientos desaparecen. Tú eres otra persona y yo todavía estoy aquí. ¿En qué me he convertido, mi más dulce amiga? Todos los que conozco, terminan yéndose. Y tú podrías tener todo mi imperio de polvo… Te decepcionaré, te haré daño. Si pudiera empezar de nuevo, a un millón de millas, me conservaría a mí mismo, encontraría la manera". Nine Inch Nails – Hurt (aunque prefiero la versión de Johnny Cash)_**

\- " _¡Te besé antes de matarte!... ¡No me queda más que este recurso: darme la muerte para morir con un beso!" –_ Othelo, ensangrentado a causa de las puñaladas autoinflingidas, dijo sus últimas palabras antes de caer muerto sobre el cadáver de su amada Desdémona.

\- " _Lo temía, pero creí que no tenía armas; pues poseía un gran corazón"_ – Casio meneó la cabeza denotando su gran desazón ante la tragedia recientemente acontecida y presenciada.

\- _"¡Oh perro espartano, más cruel que la angustia, el hambre o la mar!"_ – el enfurecido Ludovico gritó directamente a la cara del pérfido Yago, ya apresado por los guardias. – _"¡Mira el trágico fardo de este lecho! ¡He aquí tu obra!"_ – lo instó obligándolo a contemplar el resultado de sus maquiavélicas intrigas. – _"Este espectáculo emponzoña la vista"_ – continuó volviéndose para no seguir viendo la fatal postal que ante él se presentaba. – _"Cubridlo Graciano, guardad la casa y coged los bienes del moro, pues lo heredáis"_ – ordenó al más joven de los presentes. – _"A vos, señor gobernador, incumbe la sentencia de este infernal malvado. Fijad el tiempo, el lugar, el suplicio. ¡Oh, que sea terrible! Yo voy a embarcarme inmediatamente, y a llevar al Estado, con un corazón destrozado, el relato de este doloroso acontecimiento". (*)_

Los guardias abandonaron la escena escoltando al infame Yago. Tras ellos, y uno a uno, se retiraron Casio, Ludovico, Graciano y el Gobernador. Las luces comenzaron a disminuir su intensidad hasta desaparecer por completo, todas, excepto una: aquella que alumbraba los cuerpos sin vida de los enamorados Othelo y Desdémona y a cuyos pies yacía la también inerte Emilia, muerta a mano de su esposo, por defender la virtud de su adorada ama.

Lentamente el pesado telón de terciopelo comenzó a caer, ocultando la ominosa visión. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en el prestigioso teatro de la Compañía Stratford. Por incontables segundos no se oía absolutamente nada, ni un murmullo de ropas, ni el débil aleteo de los abanicos de las damas, mucho menos algún susurro. Nada.

De repente, y como si de un estallido se tratara, la audiencia pareció reaccionar al unísono y un aplauso generalizado y atronador se dejó oír, sacudiendo los cimientos mismos del edificio. Candy, sobresaltada por la efusiva reacción, comenzó a mirar desde su palco la marejada de rostros de quienes habían asistido a la función. Por doquier, damas y caballeros batiendo sus palmas con desenfreno, con amplias sonrisas adornando las caras que evidenciaban haber estado bañadas en lágrimas tan sólo unos instantes atrás. El corazón de la rubia saltaba desbocado. Tantas horas de ensayos, tanto trabajo duro, acababa de rendir sus frutos a través de una representación sublime y el público, en su frenesí, denotaba que el objetivo había sido más que superado. Una lluvia de flashes de cámaras fotográficas, la obligó a volverse hacia el escenario donde el telón comenzaba a elevarse nuevamente. Como si fuera posible, la magnitud de los aplausos y vítores aumentó exponencialmente cuando el elenco completo, con Robert Hathaway a la cabeza, apareció perfectamente alineado sobre el estrado para realizar las salutaciones correspondientes.

\- ¡Qué velada maravillosa! – el prestigioso director comenzó a dirigirse al auditorio, una vez que la ovación comenzó a mermar hasta acallarse por completo. – En mi nombre y en nombre de cada uno de los que conformamos la Compañía Stratford, quiero agradecer su presencia y el inestimable aprecio que demuestran por nuestro trabajo – una nueva ronda de aplausos, ocasionó que Robert debiera aguardar unos instantes antes de continuar. – En lo personal, la puesta en escena de Othelo, tiene un significado muy especial. Pero, antes de relatarles cuál ha sido y es la importancia de esta obra en particular, quiero agradecer también a todos y cada uno de sus protagonistas, ya que sin ellos, ¡jamás! hubiera sido posible lograr esto que todos acabamos de presenciar – dando un paso adelante y girándose para quedar frente al numeroso elenco, el hombre hizo una reverencia en honor a sus actores y comenzó un aplauso que inmediatamente fue secundado por todos los asistentes. – Karen, Terruce – tendiendo las manos hacia sus protagonistas, los instó a pasar al frente – esto – continuó señalando al público – lo lograron ustedes. Eleanor, querida – de la misma manera, consiguió que la gran diva se acercara a los protagonistas – gracias – concluyó con absoluta simpleza, pero con todo el corazón puesto en esa sola palabra. Bien, - volviéndose hacia la multitud, luego de un sentido carraspeo, continuó con su discurso – creo haber dejado en suspenso los motivos por los que siento que esta obra ha sido particularmente especial para mí… Lo cierto es que Othelo será mi despedida como director de la compañía – un silencio absoluto, acompañado por rostros de sorpresa tanto de los actores como del público, fue lo que prosiguió a la tan sorpresiva declaración. – Tal y como oyen, luego de la gira prevista y, por supuesto, del cierre que tendrá lugar en las próximas Navidades, me alejaré de la Compañía, aunque mi más sincero aprecio siempre seguirá con ella. He decidido que es momento de hacerme a un lado y dejar que nuevas promesas, con muchísimo para dar, tengan su oportunidad. Así que… - un instante de suspenso y el formidable caballero se giró hacia uno de sus actores – Terruce, hijo, será un orgullo entregarte el mando. Haz que me sienta orgulloso.

Como era de preverse, una nueva ovación se hizo presente. Terry, quedó de una pieza ante semejante anuncio y, aún a través de las capas de maquillaje que servían para darle el aspecto morisco necesario para interpretar su rol, podía notarse lo pálido que se había puesto. Afortunadamente, un discreto empujón de Karen que ya había empezado a dar brinquitos de alegría, lo hizo reaccionar y aceptar la mano y posterior abrazo que Robert Hathaway le estaba ofreciendo. Eleanor Baker, tan gratamente sorprendida como todos los presentes, no pudo conservar más su fachada de diva perfecta y etérea y, sonriendo aunque con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, dejó que se viera todo el orgullo que sentía por su hijo a quien abrazó y besó hasta hacerlo sonrojarse como a un colegial. Por otra parte, en el palco preferencial del teatro, la situación era igual de emotiva. Candy, efusiva como de costumbre, no sabía si aplaudir como una desquiciada, reírse, llorar, gritar, abrazar a Albert, aceptar el pañuelo que le tendía George o estrechar la mano amistosa que le tendía Sussanah, así que, de alguna manera, terminó haciendo todo junto.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos de algarabía, fue el momento de regresar a las formalidades. De esta manera, los actores y el director volvieron a alinearse y a dirigir una profunda y agradecida reverencia a los presentes. Acto seguido, fue el turno de Karen y Terry, como protagonistas, de adelantarse a los demás y rendir sus respetos al público. Situación que el castaño aprovechó para recoger una de las rosas que los fanáticos habían lanzado hacia el escenario y que yacía sobre las tablas y, en lo que la coprotagonista saludaba y sonreía, él, flor en mano, alzó la vista hacia su mujer y, luego de besar los delicados pétalos rojos, le dedicó una sonrisa que a ella, le aflojó las rodillas y a más de una seguidora, la dejó rabiando de envidia.

 _(*)Otelo - William Shakespeare. Fragmento de la última escena del Quinto Acto._

* * *

No obstante, mientras en Broadway todo era algarabía y buenas noticias, en un cuarto de hotel de la ciudad que nunca duerme, la perspectiva era exactamente la opuesta. Después de un eufórico estado de sobreexcitación, por fin Eliza había caído rendida en un sueño apacible aunque, a juzgar por la aterradora sonrisa que lucía en su rostro, seguramente su maquiavélica mentecita continuaba elucubrando planes perversos. Por el contrario, Neil no podía conciliar el sueño bajo ningún punto de vista. Tendido sobre uno de los sillones, con la camisa abierta hasta la cintura, los cabellos absolutamente revueltos y una botella de escocés en mano, observaba el siniestro cuadro que su hermana dormida representaba y, por una razón que ya venía sospechando, pero que ahora estaba prácticamente confirmada, sentía que se le revolvía el estómago.

 ** _*** Flashback***_**

 _\- ¡Muerta! ¡Muerta! – canturreaba como posesa la pelirroja. – ¡La hospiciana está muerta!_

 _\- ¡Ya basta Eliza! – Neil trataba de acallarla por todos los medios, ya que, al no haber arribado siquiera a sus habitaciones, más de un huésped del hotel comenzaba a mirarlos con reprensión._

 _\- Oh, sí. Lo siento – la jovencita dedicó una sonrisa angelical a un muchacho que pasaba, como disculpándose por su errático comportamiento y se colgó del brazo de su hermano que ya no sabía dónde esconderse a causa la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo._

 _\- Métete ahí, Eliza – de manera violenta, Neil empujó a su hermana una vez que, finalmente, arribaron al cuarto que compartían. – Estás a un paso de que te interne en un neuropsiquiátrico, ¡te lo advierto! – le espetó a los gritos una vez que cerró la puerta tras él. – Eso si no nos meten presos antes, ¡maldición! – continuó al tiempo que se quitaba el saco y comenzaba a desanudarse la elegante corbata de seda._

 _\- Te preocupas demasiado, Neil – rió la pelirroja, haciendo caso omiso del peligroso ánimo del muchacho. - ¡Estamos tan cerca de cumplir nuestro sueño! – suspiró extática, elevando las manos al cielo a modo de agradecimiento. - ¿Es que no lo ves?_

 _\- Lo único que veo es que estás demente, Eliza._

 _\- ¡La hospiciana muerta! ¡Muerta! – volvió a canturrear ignorándolo por completo._

 _\- ¡No, Eliza! ¡No! – ya sin poder soportar más aquel estado cuasi psicótico, Neil aferró los brazos de su hermana y la sacudió con fuerza en un vano intento de que entrara en razón. - ¡La hospiciana no va a morir! ¡Nadie va a morir! ¿Me entiendes? – le gritó directo al rostro, con gesto desencajado._

 _\- ¡Claro que va a morir, Neil! – inmune al dolor ocasionado por los dedos que se enterraban en sus brazos, la muchacha comenzó a reír de manera histérica. – Y, como premio adicional, ¡Terry también va a morir! Y vamos a disfrutarlo, hermanito. Vamos a disfrutarlo tanto… Después de lo que nos hizo al descubrirnos frente a la Tía Abuela, eso es ¡lo mínimo! que merece ese infeliz._

 _\- ¡Por Dios, Eliza! – Neil la soltó de repente, como si mantenerla cerca fuera a quemarlo. - ¿Te estás escuchando?_

 _\- ¿Es que no quieres vengarte de ellos, Neil? ¿No era que soñabas con hacerles pagar todas y cada una de las afrentas? – lo cuestionó como si el loco fuera él._

 _\- ¡Sí, maldita sea! ¡Claro que quiero que paguen!_

 _\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Tienes la solución al alcance de la mano y ¿vas a dejarla escapar?_

 _\- A ver, Eliza… linda – intentó suavizar el tono para ver si de esa manera lograba hacerla razonar. – Podemos vengarnos de miles de maneras, pero no vamos a asesinar a nadie._

 _\- ¡Oh, Neil! ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan escrupuloso? – se burló la inmisericorde pelirroja. – Por años no hicimos más que fracasar en nuestros intentos de sacarnos a la hospiciana de encima y la muy infeliz siempre encontró la manera de burlarse de nosotros. Tanto que nos lo ha quitado ¡todo! Pero esto, es la recompensa que el cielo tenía guardada para nosotros, querido. Y ese hombre – refiriéndose al desconocido que los había abordado anteriormente en el teatro y a quien nombró con absoluta reverencia, como si realmente se tratara de un enviado celestial – es quien nos ayudará a cumplir nuestro objetivo…_

 _\- Ese hombre – por el contrario al matiz de adoración utilizado por su hermana, Neil lo mencionó con sumo desprecio. – No sabemos nada de él… ¡Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre! O por qué quiere borrar a Grandchester de la faz de la tierra… y aún así… ¿por qué no lo mata y deja a Candy en paz? ¿Cuál es el sentido de un plan tan rebuscado?_

 _\- Eso es lo menos importante, hermanito de mi corazón. Lo único que importa es que sus planes encajan perfectamente con los nuestros. Él quiere a Terry fuera y, para lograrlo, no va a dudar en dejar fuera también a la hospiciana. ¡Es sublime!_

 _\- ¡Es infame! Eliza, siempre hablamos de venganza y yo la quiero tanto como tú. Pero esto… es demasiado… Por favor, piénsalo._

 _\- Cuanto más lo pienso, más convencida estoy, Neil. Ay, por favor – al percibir que el pelirrojo se mesaba los cabellos al borde de la desesperación, Eliza volvió a acercarse a él para abrazarlo. – No seas tan dramático, querido – le habló con ternura. - ¡Oye! – terminó por chillar ante el empujón con el que fue alejada de nueva cuenta. – Tú… no, no, no – la cara se le transfiguró a una de absoluto descreimiento y, por qué no, hasta pánico. – No, Neil. ¡No puedes hacerme esto!_

 _\- ¿Hacerte qué, Lizzie, por el amor de Dios?_

 _\- No lo vas a hacer de nuevo – comenzó a vociferar. - ¡No vas a volver a elegirla a ella! Estás intentando convencerme de que no la mate para… para… ¡ay, no! ¡Todavía estás enamorado de ella!_

 _\- ¡No!_

 _\- ¡Sí! – los gritos agónicos de Eliza ya sacudían las paredes. - ¡Sí, lo estás! – enfurecida, cogió uno de los ceniceros de la mesilla de noche y se lo arrojó directo a la cabeza, movimiento que el muchacho apenas pudo esquivar. – Pero, escúchame bien, Neil Leagan… - le espetó apuntándolo con el índice. – No lo voy a permitir. No voy a dejar que esa hospiciana de cuarta vuelva a apartarte de mi lado. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Nunca!_

 _\- Cálmate, Eliza. No estás pensando con claridad._

 _\- Nunca tuve algo tan claro en toda mi maldita vida, Neil. Y tú no serás para ella ni para nadie más. Grábatelo en ese cerebro que tienes. ¡Tú eres mío! ¡Mío! Y ella… ella… - repentinamente, los gritos se transformaron en sollozos. – Ella no puede tenerte, por favor, por favor, Neil. ¡No me dejes! – finalmente, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. – No me traiciones, por favor, te lo ruego, no lo hagas. Tú no… por favor… - terminó por rogar de manera entrecortada, acto que terminó por conseguir que el hombre se apiadara de ella y la abrazara._

 _\- Todo está bien, Liz… Ya, linda, no llores – comenzó a acunarla como si fuera pequeña. – No voy a abandonarte._

 _\- ¿Lo prometes? – lo volvió a cuestionar aferrándose con fuerza a los hombros masculinos._

 _\- Sí, linda. Te lo prometo. Pero ahora debes recostarte y descansar. Ha sido un día muy largo._

 _\- Ajá – murmuró ella, pero aún así, se apretó más en el abrazo. - ¿Neil?_

 _\- Sí, Lizzie._

 _\- ¿Me abrazas hasta que me duerma?_

 ** _*** Fin del Flashback***_**

Pasados veinte minutos desde que accediera al pedido de Eliza y habiendo soportado estoicamente que la joven se le enroscara al cuerpo como una boa constrictor, Neil finalmente pudo liberarse. Absolutamente shockeado por el curso de los acontecimientos, lo primero que atinó a hacer fue abrir una botella de whiskey y, sin molestarse siquiera en buscar un vaso, se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano. Estaba en medio de un atolladero del que parecía no existir salida. Ya bastante difícil le había resultado mantener a Eliza y sus desvaríos a raya como para que, de la nada, apareciera un tipo invitándolos a participar de un complot homicida del cual, la pelirroja, estaría encantada de formar parte. Por otro lado, la sed de venganza contra la gata de establo y su marido actorcete, por momentos se tornaba demasiado tentadora como para seguirla negando. En definitiva, ¿no había sido ese precisamente el motivo por el que él mismo se había encargado de planificar el viaje a Nueva York? Sin embargo, y por más que quisiera cobrarse todas y cada una, la perspectiva de quitarles la vida ya excedía por demás hasta la más loca de sus maquinaciones. Y ahí se presentaba el gran dilema: Eliza no cedería un ápice al respecto. Es más, el hecho de que él se negara o intentara disuadirla, sería tomado por la pelirroja como un acto de alta traición al vínculo fraternal o incluso…

\- No, no – susurró en medio de la oscuridad que lo envolvía y, con un largo trago a su bebida, consiguió aplacar un poco las náuseas como el pavoroso intento de pensamiento que las habían ocasionado. – Concéntrate, Neil – se instó. – Debe haber una manera de detener esta locura… ¡Maldita seas, gata de establo! Quizás si no te la debiera… - masculló, remembrando aquella ocasión en que Candy le había salvado la vida. – Quizás si todavía no sintiera que me quemo cada vez que te veo… - terminó por sollozar de manera apagada, acto que lo llevó a querer ahogar su pena sin pausa y sin tregua.

Un par de horas y tres botellas de escocés más tarde, la decisión estaba tomada y, deseando fervientemente que Candy, Eliza y Dios lo perdonaran, Neil Leagan terminó por sumirse en un sueño que, de tranquilo, no tuvo nada.

* * *

 _Un mes después…_

El éxito de la puesta en escena de Othelo había resultado rotundo y arrollador. Tras cuatro semanas de presentaciones diarias a sala llena y a otras tantas de dar comienzo a la gira nacional, el público y la crítica no dejaban de alabar la excelencia de la obra y el carisma de sus protagonistas. Alentada por tan magnífica recepción, la Compañía Stratford, lejos de dormirse en los laureles, trabajaba a diario con ahínco para perfeccionar hasta el más mínimo detalle. De esta manera, noche a noche, eran capaces de presentar un trabajo de una calidad insuperable. Y los logros eran atribuibles a todos los miembros, pero, muy especialmente a uno de ellos quien, además de ser un virtuoso de la actuación, pretendía muy seriamente serlo también de la dirección: el mismísimo Terruce Graham. Compelido por el gran orgullo y, obviamente, por la gran responsabilidad que pronto recaería sobre sus hombros, Terry ensayaba sin descanso a la vez que intentaba absorber todas y cada una de las enseñanzas que su mentor, Robert Hathaway, se encargaba de impartirle.

Por supuesto que toda esta actividad le estaba consumiendo la mayor parte de las jornadas y, más allá de que su esposa no había dejado entrever ningún tipo de malestar al respecto, el hecho de saber que ella había tomado más horas en el hospital, bajo el mando del Doctor Hauser, lo llamó a pensar que quizás, al estar tan envuelto en su propia carrera, su matrimonio, tarde o temprano, terminaría por resentir aquella situación. Así que, ese lunes en particular, y aprovechando que por esa noche no darían función, Terry decidió y comunicó a Robert que concluiría sus ensayos unas cuantas horas antes, sólo para llegar a tiempo a sorprender a Candy a la salida del trabajo.

Por supuesto que sus compañeros de elenco se plegaron al pedido del actor principal y, apenas tres horas pasadas del mediodía, todos habían desaparecido como por arte de magia. No siendo un ser paciente por naturaleza, Terry contempló con el ceño fruncido su reloj de bolsillo y, percatándose de que aún restaban dos horas para que cierta pecosa pudiera abandonar su puesto de trabajo, se dedicó a estudiar algunos libretos que podrían ser interpretados en algún momento posterior.

Estaba inmerso en la interesante trama de uno de ellos, cuando un tramoyista que aún rondaba perezosamente por el teatro vacío, tocó a la puerta de su camarín y le anunció que un hombre alto y delgado, con "cara sospechosa" aguardaba por él en la salida secundaria (aquella que daba a un callejón y que los actores generalmente utilizaban para pasar desapercibidos a los fanáticos que se agolpaban a la espera de un autógrafo).

Imaginando de antemano quién era la única persona merecedora de semejante descripción, Terry esbozó su sonrisa de medio lado y, después de ponerse el abrigo y tomar su maletín, palmeó la espalda del hombre a fines de que comprendiera que no se trataba de nadie problemático y fue al encuentro de su visitante.

\- Imagino que con el dineral que estás haciendo, podrás pagar el doble de lo que acordamos, actorcito – la voz grave y de matiz mafioso habló desde las sombras del callejón.

\- Eso dependerá de lo que tengas para entregarme, cabrón abusivo – replicó el castaño, volviéndose hacia el lugar del que provenía el sonido. – Espero que con los años no hayas perdido los reflejos, Charlie – finalizó con afectuosa malicia hacia quien comenzaba a dejarse ver.

\- Eso quisieras, galán – se mofó Charles a su vez. – Si quieres, puedo demostrártelo ahora mismo – agregó adoptando la típica pose de pelea.

\- En otro momento quizás. No quisiera hacerte pasar vergüenza… además de que mi esposa podría matarme si llego a arrugar este traje – el actor bajó la cabeza, simulando un semblante de absoluta sumisión y esto desató las carcajadas de su amigo.

\- Y no dudo que esa chica vaya a darte tu merecido – rió y tendió la mano hacia Terry quien, haciéndola de lado, lo estrechó en un abrazo fraternal. – Lo del doble precio no era broma, Terry – le advirtió una vez finalizadas las salutaciones.

\- ¿Tan buena es la información que traes?

\- Es exactamente lo que querías.

\- Una vez que lo vea, evaluaré si te invito un segundo trago, entonces – concluyó Terry encogiéndose de hombros y, sin mediar otra palabra, ambos amigos se dirigieron hacia el bar más cercano.

Una vez que estuvieron cómodamente instalados en una mesa alejada, y con sus respectivos tragos frente a ellos, Charles revolvió entre sus bolsillos hasta que, de uno de ellos, extrajo una hoja de papel que, por lo amarillenta, aparentaba ser bastante antigua. Sin ceremonias, lo depositó en la mesa y, con gesto triunfal, se repantingó contra el respaldo de su asiento, a la espera de que el castaño mirara el contenido.

\- Dice Sandra que "de nada" y que le envíes su afecto a Candy – dijo justo en el momento en que los elegantes dedos del actor comenzaban a desdoblar lentamente el documento.

\- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

\- Eso, mi querido amigo, es parte del listado de pasajeros que abordaron el RMS Umbria en el puerto de Liverpool con destino a Nueva York el primero de Agosto de 1898, extraídos directamente de los archivos de la Cunard Line.

\- ¿Dices que Sandra lo consiguió? – cuestionó con asombro, mientras sus ojos azules leían detenidamente todos y cada uno de los nombres impresos.

\- Esa, para tu información, es la ventaja de traer loca a la hija de un prestigioso capitán.

\- ¿Traerla loca? – Terry miró a Charles por encima del papel y lo cuestionó con una ceja alzada y mueca socarrona. – Lo último que oí es que era exactamente lo opuesto.

\- Detalles, detalles – el muchacho, sonrojado por haber sido atrapado, manoteó el aire como para dar por finalizado el tema. – Volviendo a lo que nos convoca… - anunció después de un carraspeo, en lo que Terry devolvía la mirada a lo que tenía ante él – es una suerte que tu misteriosa Mara O. viajara en primera clase. Algo extraño para una irlandesa, si me permites decirlo… Terry, ¿estás bien?

De un momento a otro y sin ningún tipo de advertencia, Charles percibió que su amigo había palidecido y su respiración se había acelerado, como si fuera víctima de una impresión demasiado grande.

\- ¡Dios mío! – bufó absolutamente falto de aliento.

\- Terry, ¿qué pasa? – Charles comenzó a preocuparse realmente. - ¿Acaso reconoces…?

\- ¿Tú crees en las casualidades, Charlie?

\- No, demasiado. No.

\- Yo tampoco y no voy a empezar ahora – concluyó el actor, y, como despertando repentinamente de un letargo, se apresuró a ponerse de pie.

\- Terry, ¿adónde vas? – su acompañante se levantó y lo sujetó por el brazo para detenerlo.

\- A la oficina de correos.

\- ¿No vas a decirme de qué se trata al menos?

\- No – sonrió repentinamente. – Pero sí voy a decirte que, si tengo razón, tú y Sandra acaban de ganarse el paraíso porque, amigo mío, acaban de obrar un milagro.

\- ¡Estás demente!

\- Nunca estuve más cuerdo en mi vida – declaró Terry con convicción y con rapidez, tomó la dirección de la salida del bar.

\- ¡Oye! – Charles, que, por supuesto, seguía sin comprender ni media palabra, le gritó ofuscado. - ¿Qué pasó con mi paga?

\- ¡Gastón! – la respuesta de Terry fue dada dirigiéndose hacia el mozo del establecimiento. – Sírvele a mi amigo todo lo que quiera y cárgalo a mi cuenta – y, con un adiós de mano, se despidió de Charles para luego, salir corriendo rumbo a la oficina postal mientras planificaba el paso a paso a dar para, finalmente, desentrañar el dilema… de cuyo resultado, su adorada Candy, sabría sólo llegado el momento.

* * *

\- Eso es todo por hoy, Candy – anunció el Dr. Hauser a su enfermera asistente. – Ya puedes retirarte.

\- Pero, doctor, aún faltan quince minutos para que finalice mi turno – protestó la siempre hacendosa rubia.

\- Hoy ha sido un día muy agotador, querida. Y yo, como tu superior, te autorizo a regresar a casa y descansar. Mañana te necesitaré con energías extra – la regañó pero con rostro afable.

\- ¡Es usted un encanto, doctor Hauser! – exclamó Candy con su habitual entusiasmo. - ¡Hasta mañana, entonces! – se despidió, brindándole al galeno un sonoro beso en la mejilla, para luego salir alegremente del consultorio. Alegría que, de plano, hubiera desaparecido de escuchar el pensamiento que le dedicaban… _"El encanto eres tú, linda. Veremos si eres capaz de conservarlo en la tumba"._

\- ¿Ya vas a casa, Candy? – cuestionó la enfermera que en ese momento estaba actuando como recepcionista del prestigioso Hospital Saint Joseph.

\- Sí, Rachel. El doctor Hauser me regaló algunos minutos.

\- Ese hombre es maravilloso. ¿Sabes si tiene esposa?

\- No, no tiene. ¿Quieres que te organice una cita? – rió Candy, ya adoptando su pose de celestina.

\- Podría ser… Deja que mañana te confirmo – Rachel, una mujer bastante atractiva de alrededor de cuarenta años, adoptó una actitud de fingido desinterés tal, que hizo que Candy rompiera a reír.

\- Bien, Rachel. ¡Hazte rogar! – la aplaudió. – Ahora, si no te enojas, me voy a casa.

\- Claro, Candy. Que descanses – la despidió la mujer. Pero, de golpe, viendo hacia la salida, recordó algo. – Candy, ¡espera! – detuvo a la rubia. – Toma… - de debajo del escritorio, sacó un sobre y se lo entregó a su compañera.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- No lo sé. Un muchacho muy guapo, de cabellos rojos, lo dejó para ti justo antes de que aparecieras. Es más… acaba de salir – informó señalando hacia la puerta, lugar al que también miró Candy, precisamente a tiempo para ver que una figura bastante conocida se alejaba.

Con premura, la enfermera rubia abrió el sobre. El contenido, una nota de apenas dos líneas que rezaban:

 _"_ _Ten cuidado, Damita de Establo. No confíes en nadie. La muerte puede estar esperándote a la vuelta de cualquier esquina. Con este aviso, la deuda que tenía contigo por haberme salvado alguna vez, queda saldada. Estás advertida"._

Como tromba, y dejando a más de uno boquiabierto con el intempestivo pasar, Candy salió del hospital y, en frenética búsqueda, miró en todas direcciones, hasta dar con su objetivo. Un par de veredas hacia la derecha, una masculina cabellera rojiza se perdía a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Neil! – aulló Candy con todas sus fuerzas, volviendo a emprender la carrera. - ¡Neil Leagan! – gritó más fuerte y, dado que el aludido sólo apuró el paso ante el llamado, la intrépida enfermera aceleró el propio hasta alcanzarlo y asirlo por el brazo. - ¿Qué diablos significa todo esto? – le espetó con rudeza, blandiendo la nota frente al contrariado rostro de uno de sus eternos némesis.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, estúpida? – Neil lanzó la pregunta en un murmullo furioso, los ojos ambarinos lanzando llamas.

\- ¿Qué clase de treta maquiavélica es esta, Neil Leagan? ¡Vas a decírmelo ahora mismo!

\- ¡Y tú vas a escucharme de una perra vez, dama de establo! – con un rápido movimiento, Neil se liberó del agarre de la rubia y, en su lugar, la apresó a ella por ambos brazos para luego empujarla hasta dejarla acorralada contra la pared más cercana.

\- ¡Suéltame, Neil!

\- No, Candy. Tú querías saber, ahora vas a escucharme – enfatizó sacudiéndola con rudeza. – Van a matarte. A ti y a tu estúpido marido.

\- ¿Qué? – la enfermera esbozó una sonrisa de descreimiento.

\- Lo que escuchas, y mejor borra esa mueca estúpida porque esto va en serio, Candy. Tan serio como te digo que esto es lo único que voy a hacer para salvarte. No más. Si eres tan idiota como para no creerme y no tienes cuidado, en poco tiempo estarás alimentando gusanos en la Colina de Pony. ¿Lo entiendes? – volvió a sacudirla.

\- S… sí – por fin, Candy cayó en la cuenta de que la verdad estaba implícita en cada palabra que Neil estaba emitiendo, así como en sus gestos y en su desesperación porque le creyera. Palideció de repente, a la vez que una sensación de miedo nunca antes conocida, se le instaló como una piedra en la boca del estómago. – Pero… ¿quién? ¿como? – tartamudeó confusa.

\- Parte del quién, ya lo conoces…

\- Eliza…

\- Sí. Y, llegado el momento, yo no iré contra ella – le advirtió con seriedad.

\- ¿Quién más?

\- Eso no lo sé. Por eso te dije que no confiaras en nadie. Lo único que sé es que está cerca y que te quiere muerta.

\- P… pero…

\- ¡Pero nada, imbécil! – esta vez el sacudón que le propinó, hizo que le castañetearan los dientes. – Acabo de cumplir con mi deber. Ya lo sabes – dictaminó soltándola con la misma violencia con que la había apresado. – El resto, corre por tu cuenta – concluyó y se dio la vuelta. - ¿Qué más quieres? – rugió cuando la mano de Candy volvió a tomarlo del brazo.

\- Neil… - murmuró Candy. – Gracias… yo sabía que…

Sin poder terminar la frase, la enfermera terminó nuevamente arrinconada contra la misma pared y, esta vez, el rostro desencajado de Neil, demasiado cerca del propio.

\- Tú no sabes nada, dama de establo. No creas que sabes una mierda de mí. ¿Crees que te lo estoy avisando porque soy bueno? – se carcajeó inmisericorde. – No, no, no, gata salvaje. Te lo estoy avisando porque te quiero viva. Y así te quiero, para poder arruinarte la existencia, para verte sufrir hasta que me canse. Te quiero viva para hacerte pagar todas y cada una de las humillaciones a las que me sometiste. Así que, no te equivoques. Ohhh… - continuó burlándose al ver la confusión reflejada en el bonito rostro. - ¿Acabo de decepcionarte, hospiciana? Pues, la decepción, es sólo el comienzo de lo que te mereces por tender tus redes hasta hacerme caer como un estúpido enamorado de ti, para luego rechazarme como un perro rabioso. Voy a lastimarte, Candice. Voy a lastimarte todo lo que pueda y más. Quizás así algún día pueda quitarte de mi sistema. Entonces, y sólo entonces, quizás no me importe que te mueras – una nueva carcajada, esta vez con un dejo de amargura, brotó de la garganta de Neil. - ¿Sabes qué es lo más triste, dama de establo? – preguntó sin esperar respuesta. – Que pueda odiarte tanto como te amo, ¡carajo! Y, sí, también tendrás que pagar por eso… - con esta última confesión, el hombre dejó caer su boca sobre la de Candy, en un beso que, aunque breve, estaba destinado a castigar y herir lo máximo posible. Pocos segundos después, y habiendo dejado un par de labios sangrando, Neil Leagan se alejó… con algunas silenciosas lágrimas que nadie fue capaz de notar brotando incontenibles de sus ojos ambarinos.

Descolocada, impresionada, abrumada, espantada y tantos "adas" como puedan imaginarse, Candy dejó que su espalda se arrastrara por la fría pared donde todavía se apoyaba, hasta caer sentada en la acera. Llevó una de sus temblorosas manos hacia la boca que tenía lastimada y que ya comenzaba a hincharse y, tratando de ver a través del velo de lágrimas de pánico que le cubrían los ojos, intentó releer la misiva que nunca había dejado de sostener. Fallando en su objetivo, volvió a alzar la cabeza y, tras un par de pestañeos, si no estaba lo suficientemente aturdida por lo recientemente acontecido, el destino se encargó de que finalmente lo estuviera.

\- ¿Terry? – gimió con apenas un hilo de voz, cuando, a pocos pasos de ella, divisó a su marido, con un ramo de flores sostenido como al descuido en una de sus manos y una mirada terriblemente iracunda plasmada en los ojos azul zafiro.

* * *

\- Por favor, Terry, hablemos – terminó por suplicar Candy cuando su esposo, por fin, y ya entrada la noche, se dignó a ingresar a la habitación matrimonial. Lo cierto era que, una vez que habían llegado a casa, después del penoso incidente con Neil, la enfermera había relatado todo lo acontecido sin omitir ningún detalle y el castaño la había escuchado en absoluto silencio. Silencio que continuó durante las horas subsiguientes, cuando el actor, sin mediar palabra, se encerró en su despacho, sin salir siquiera para cenar.

\- No sé qué pretendes que te diga, Candice – fue la escueta y aparentemente calma respuesta.

\- Algo, cualquier cosa, Terry, por favor – la mujer comenzó a llorar por enésima vez en aquella jornada. – Dime lo que piensas…

\- Lo que pienso, querida esposa – continuó él en el mismo tono, mientras se quitaba la ropa, denotando toda su intención de irse a dormir sin más, - lo sabes perfectamente. Te lo dije allá en Chicago cuando hablamos acerca de los peligros de acercarte a los niños Leagan. No veo razón para repetirlo ahora.

\- Sí, cariño. Lo sé. Y lo entendí todo, pero…

\- No, amor – el matiz poco "amoroso" de la palabra, comenzó a denotar el estado de ánimo del castaño, aunque su voz siguiera sonando neutra, suave como la seda. – No creo que lo hayas entendido del todo, puesto que saliste corriendo tras el señorito con ¿una nota claramente amenazante en la mano? – cuestionó irónico y, sin siquiera decir buenas noches, se recostó dándole la espalda a su mujer.

\- Pero, Terry, ¿qué se supone que hiciera si…?

\- ¿Qué se supone que hicieras? – el grito del hombre resonó como trueno en la oscuridad de la habitación y el súbito movimiento con el que se sentó sobre el lecho, casi hace que la rubia cayera al suelo del susto. - ¿De verdad me estás haciendo esa pregunta, Candice? – bramó, ahora sí, completamente embravecido.

\- No me hablas y ahora, ¡me gritas! – intentó protestar la rubia, quizás sin advertir que su temperamental esposo ya estaba totalmente fuera de sus cabales.

\- ¿Te grito? ¡Claro que te grito! Pues parece que esa es la única manera en que escuchas, pequeña necia. Y, ¡ni aún así! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije mil veces! No te acerques a los Leagan… Los Leagan son peligrosos… Debes tener cuidado… y, ¿qué haces?

\- ¡Bueno, sí! ¡Me equivoqué! ¡Lo siento!

\- No, querida. No lo sientes en lo más mínimo. Y, ¿sabes qué? Debería hacer que lo sientas. Debería ponerte sobre mis rodillas y darte unos cuantos azotes en el trasero para que lo hagas.

\- ¡Eres un bruto! – lo acusó escandalizada ante semejante amenaza.

\- ¡Y tú una inconsciente malcriada sin una pizca de sentido común!

\- ¡Lo único que me faltaba! ¡Que me insultes y me castigues como si fuera niña pequeña! ¡Eso sí que no voy a tolerártelo, Terruce! ¡Fuera! – ahora también Candy estaba absolutamente furiosa.

\- Si piensas que voy a irme de "mi" habitación sólo porque tú lo dices, sigue soñando, linda – le señaló con mofa, logrando con ello que la rubia montara aún más en cólera.

\- ¡Bien, señor! ¡Entonces soy yo la que se va, ya que no pienso dormir con un tipo tan temperamental y seguramente peligroso como tú! – clamó la rubia, hecha una furia, en lo que se levantaba de la cama y cogía su bata.

\- Por supuesto, señora. Usted prefiere perseguir maniáticos peligrosos en la calle y, de paso, permitir que la besen como animales en celo… eso está más que claro – fue la sardónica réplica que, como única respuesta, obtuvo un portazo seco.

* * *

Era de madrugada cuando la insistente campanilla de un aparato telefónico comenzó a repicar, despertando al único habitante de aquel apartamento de la urbe neoyorkina. Maldiciendo por lo bajo ante el brusco despertar, un hombre regordete, arrastró los pies hasta la pequeña y modesta estancia y tomó el auricular.

\- ¿Diga? – prácticamente le ladró a la bocina.

\- John, tiene que ser ¡ya! – chillaron con histeria del otro lado del océano, aunque el grito similar al aullido de un lobo herido, podría haber sido escuchado con facilidad sin la intervención de la genial invención de Graham Bell.

\- No creo que pueda hacer mucho a las tres de la madrugada, Margaret – respondió John, virando los ojos en señal de fastidio.

\- ¡Idiota! Escúchame bien y deja las bromas. Richard embarcó hace dos días hacia Nueva York.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo es que no me avisaste antes?

\- Acabo de enterarme, John. Se marchó hace dos días, diciendo que iba a Escocia, pero pude averiguar que ¡me mintió! Y ese mismo día embarcó en Southhampton. Supongo que tantas noticias en los periódicos acerca del bastardo y la prostituta que tiene por madre lo han sensibilizado. El punto es que ¡debes terminarlo cuanto antes, John! – nuevamente ese chillido insoportable.

\- Déjalo por mi cuenta, Margaret. El duque llegará a tiempo… para los funerales de su adorado hijo… - declaró convencido.

No había terminado de cortar la llamada, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – atendió, seguro de que a su insufrible hermana se le había olvidado algo. Sin embargo, estaba equivocado. Por algunos segundos, escuchó atentamente a quien le hablaba. Después de mascullar uno que otro "sí" o "no" y un breve "es una pena", por supuesto, con fingida profunda desazón, volvió a colgar la bocina. Una amplia sonrisa diabólica se dibujó lentamente en la faz del "doctor Hauser", quien, acto seguido, y silbando alegremente, se sirvió un buen trago de brandy para comenzar a celebrar el inicio de su victoria.

* * *

Todas las personas, lamentablemente y más de una vez en el transcurso de nuestras vidas, nos dejamos dominar por la ira y, presos de estos sentimientos tan poco sanos que sólo buscan un escape al exterior, terminamos por herir a quienes más amamos. ¿Cuándo nos damos cuenta? Cuando, luego del estallido, después de haber descargado todo eso que teníamos en ebullición en medio del pecho, sobreviene el vacío. Justo en ese instante, cuando ya la cabeza dejó de quemar y los ojos dejaron de "ver rojo", es que nos damos por enterados de que, aunque hayamos tenido razones más que suficientes para justificar nuestra furia, quizás pudimos haberlo hecho mucho mejor, que quizás sí había otra solución, que quizás hubiésemos podido ser más comprensivos o empáticos y, por ende, menos impulsivos. Entonces, deviene el arrepentimiento e intentamos reparar el daño que (como dijimos, por razones nobles o no tanto), hemos ocasionado. Por supuesto que, nuestro Terry, como humano impulsivo que es, no pudo escapar a este sino del que parece que eventualmente todos somos víctimas y, pasado un buen rato de dar vueltas en la cama sin poder pegar un ojo, decidió que, aunque encontraba motivos más que válidos para su enojo, quizás se le había pasado la mano y, noble y enamorado como siempre, fue en busca de su pecosa.

Recorriendo los pasillos a oscuras, se percató de que la única luz encendida en toda la casa provenía de su estudio y, apenas se dejaba ver por debajo de la puerta. Con sumo sigilo, se encaminó hacia allí y, dándose paso sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, se adentró en la estancia. Allí, enroscada como un ovillo en un sillón, se encontraba su musa profundamente dormida, pero con un semblante tan triste que le partió el alma. Unos cuantos surcos de lágrimas a medio secar, marcaban las mejillas pecosas y la hinchazón en los labios, ocasionada por la salvajada perpetrada por el señorito Leagan, completaban un cuadro para nada digno de ser recordado.

Conteniendo a duras penas el improperio que a la punta de la lengua le acudía ante la contemplación de Candy, Terry lanzó un profundo suspiro y, con suma delicadeza, alzó a su mujer en brazos.

\- ¿Qué haces? – ante el movimiento, la pecosa testaruda despertó y, aún adormilada, daba muestras de tener voluntad para seguir discutiendo.

\- Te llevo a la cama, Pecas.

\- No me digas… - intentó protestar, pero un beso suave acalló sus palabras.

\- Vamos a la cama, amor. Que, aunque salvaje y temperamental, tu marido está loco por ti y no puede dormir si no estás a su lado, que es adonde perteneces.

\- ¿Ya no estás enojado? – murmuró ella en una actitud de niñita buena tal que Terry tuvo que resistir el impulso de acunarla… o desnudarla y hacerle el amor como un salvaje en medio del despacho.

\- Sí y mucho – optó por responder. – Pero aún así, no puedo dejar de amarte y sé que tú también me amas

\- Engreído.

\- Justamente el motivo por el que me amas.

* * *

Tres de la mañana. Al igual que en otro punto de la ciudad, el teléfono despertó a los habitantes de la casa Grandchester – Andley. Terry, preocupado por lo inusual del horario, se apresuró a tomar la llamada, seguido por su esposa quien, también extrañada por la situación, fue tras sus pasos. Y afortunadamente así fue porque…

\- ¿Qué? – apenas pudo boquear el castaño ante lo que le estaban diciendo.

\- Terry, ¿qué es? – Candy, alterada por la palidez sepulcral de su esposo, a duras penas alcanzó a tomar la bocina que, impresionado, él acababa de dejar caer. - ¿Quién es? ¿Qué sucede? – dijo al aparato, mientras se las apañaba para ayudar a Terry a sentarse.

\- ¿Señora Candy?

\- ¿Jane? – preguntó la enfermera, reconociendo con esfuerzo a quien, entre sollozos, había pronunciado su nombre. – Jane, ¿qué pasa? ¿Le sucede algo a Sussanah?

\- Ay, señora Candy – la mujer, fiel sirviente de los Marlowe desde hacía más de veinte años, respiró hondamente con la intención de calmarse y, de manera entrecortada, informó a la rubia la terrible noticia. Esa noticia que ninguno (excepto por Jane y, por supuesto, el "doctor Hauser") hubiera esperado recibir: Sussanah había muerto.


	23. Capítulo 23

**CAPÍTULO XXIII**

 ** _"_ _Mi vida es un erial:_**

 _ **Flor que toco se deshoja;**_

 _ **Que, en mi camino fatal,**_

 _ **Alguien va sembrando el mal**_

 _ **Para que yo lo recoja."**_

 _ **Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer – Rima LX**_

La inclemencia del viento gélido y salobre del Atlántico Norte no consiguió ni por un instante que se inmutara. Acostumbrado como estaba desde su juventud a poner los ojos sobre su meta, sin dejarse distraer por cualquier eventualidad que pudiera presentarse, el hombre permanecía desde horas de la madrugada de pie en la cubierta del transatlántico, con la mirada fija en el horizonte, las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos de su costoso abrigo y una expresión que, en frialdad, podría competir tranquilamente con el clima circundante. Cualquiera que casualmente tuviera la posibilidad de observar por un momento su aristocrático semblante, bien podría decir que aquel caballero estaba hecho de piedra y que su corazón, si es que acaso tenía alguno, seguramente se encontrara sepultado bajo capas y más capas de cinismo y arrogancia. Y probablemente así fuera desde que, compelido por las exigencias de su apellido, rango y estatus social, se había forzado a sí mismo a desterrar de su vida a la única mujer que había amado. Desde ese momento en adelante, excepto en algunas honrosas ocasiones, Sir Richard, Duque de Grandchester, jamás de los jamases se había vuelto a permitir algo tan humano como "sentir"… o, al menos, demostrarlo. Incluso (o, mejor dicho, especialmente), tratándose de su primogénito. Y es que, a pesar que el muchacho era lo único que de ese gran amor le había quedado, su mirar azul profundo, tan idéntico al de su madre, y su carácter indómito, tan idéntico al propio en los lejanos años de juventud, no hacían más que recordarle su monumental fracaso.

Probablemente este fuera el motivo por el que de manera sistemática, desde que había conseguido llevarse a Terruce con él a Londres, se había empeñado en intentar apagar por todos los medios el fuego de su alma quizás, en la esperanza de dejar de ver Eleanor observándolo a través de esos ojos azules inquisitivos y decididos, como si de esa manera pudiera lograr exorcizar sus propios demonios. Pero todos sus esfuerzos habían resultado en vano y, cuanto más tiempo transcurría y sin importar el empeño que pusiera en intentar cambiarlo, aquel joven obstinado más se encargaba de recordarle quién había sido… y lo que había perdido. Hasta que llegó un punto en que, sin proponérselo, Terruce terminó por restregarle en medio de la cara aquello de lo que el gran Duque siempre había carecido: valor. Valor para dejarlo todo atrás por amor; valor para que le importaran un bledo las convenciones sociales y lanzarse de lleno en la busca de un camino propio, aunque éste se vislumbrara incierto y plagado de vicisitudes; valor para proteger aquello que amaba, aún a costa de perder hasta el nombre.

Y, como si el golpe de ver partir a su hijo no hubiera sido suficiente, había tenido que aparecer cierta jovencita. El imperturbable Richard dejó entrever una levísima sonrisa al recordar a aquella criatura salvaje de ridículas coletas que no había hesitado en colgarse de su carruaje en movimiento, quizás arriesgando su vida, con el solo objetivo de decirle un par de verdades a la cara. Verdades que nadie, jamás, se hubiera atrevido siquiera a sugerirle:

 _"_ _\- Ahora estamos solos – apenas recuperado del susto que le había dado aquella mocosa impertinente, el hombre decidió que era momento de escuchar. – Puedes hablar, Candy – le ordenó, esperando amedrentarla._

 _\- ¿Por qué no trata de entender a Terruce, señor Duque? – echando por tierra sus esperanzas de imponer algo de autoridad, la pequeña Candy lo encaró con una pregunta avasallante, sin quitarle ni por un segundo la mirada de encima._

 _\- ¿Acaso lo conoces más que yo, que soy su padre? – Richard no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo._

 _\- Sí – fue la simple y contundente respuesta de la chiquilla. Algo que lo indignó sobremanera, instándolo a reaccionar de forma defensiva._

 _\- ¿Cómo puede comprendernos una pequeña sin padres? – le espetó. Sin embargo, algo muy parecido a la culpa lo hizo desviar la mirada. – No debieras ser tan impertinente – agregó en la esperanza de que, de una buena vez, la niña entrometida cerrara la boca._

 _\- Por eso… - ella continuaba firme en su decisión de adoctrinarlo. – Porque no tengo padres sé que Terruce se siente solo – la tristeza en la voz de Candy, sumada a sus palabras irrefutables, logró que el duque se atreviera a mirarla nuevamente, - que lo que quiere, es el amor de su padre._

 _\- Él sólo quiere el amor de su madre – incontenible, la amarga respuesta brotó de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerla._

 _\- Ya lo tiene, señor…_

 _\- ¿Cómo? – exclamó consternado ante la inesperada revelación. - ¿Eleanor con él?_

 _\- ¿Tampoco eso sabía? – lo cuestionó, con cierto dejo de reproche dibujado en ese par de ojazos inocentes, del color de las esmeraldas. – No, nunca trató de saber algo sobre él._

 _\- Le dije muchas veces que no la viera y no me obedeció - ¿de dónde sacaba esa niñita el valor para acusarlo de semejante forma?_

 _\- Cualquiera se rebelaría si lo obligan a separarse de su madre – no, definitivamente el temor por la autoridad no estaba dentro de su vocabulario – y eso es lo que hizo con Terry en lugar de tratar de comprenderlo. Yo sé – continuó Candy con los puños apretados, evidentemente intentando mantener a raya el llanto que pugnaba por escapársele – que Terry es bueno y generoso. Él es un buen chico – concluyó en un suspiro y, finalmente, la solitaria lágrima que rodó por la mejilla pecosa, terminó por destruir todas las defensas del duque._

 _\- Él te gustaba mucho, ¿verdad pequeña? – le preguntó con suavidad, profundamente conmovido por el amor que esa niña profesaba por su hijo. Un amor tan parecido al que una vez él había podido disfrutar…_

 _\- Sí – otra respuesta simple y honesta, tras la cual y sin más dilaciones, Candy le entregó una corta misiva escrita por el puño y letra de su hijo, donde le informaba que iría a América y que deseaba que siempre fuera feliz._

 _\- ¿Qué podrá hacer mi hijo Terruce en América? – murmuró mirando hacia el horizonte, percatándose de que, por primera vez, comenzaba a preguntarse por los reales deseos de su primogénito._

 _\- No lo sé. Quizás ha encontrado su camino – la vocecilla de Candy respondió a sus cavilaciones. – Por favor, no lo haga volver. No le quite su libertad, se lo ruego. Eso es lo que quería decirle, señor – y ahora el pedido colmado de amor, terminó por tocar su corazón"._

Cinco años habían pasado desde que Candy, con su osadía, lo había puesto en su lugar y lo había instado a reaccionar. Cinco años en los cuales, a diario, su memoria le recordaba las palabras de aquella chiquilla. Cinco largos años durante los cuales había tenido tiempo de reflexionar sobre lo miserable que había sido su propia vida y, peor aún, lo miserable que había hecho la vida de su hijo. Cinco años durante los cuales, con su silencio, había procurado devolverle cuanto le había quitado…

Había sido tan difícil en un primer momento. Dejarlo partir sin responder al natural impulso de ir tras él para obligarlo a regresar. Pero, cuando el tirano en él y su ansiedad de padre parecían ganarle la batalla, aquel ruego volvía a hacerse presente en sus pensamientos: _"No le quite su libertad, se lo ruego"_ , obligándolo a claudicar. Los primeros meses se transformaron en un angustiante calvario. Lo único que sabía era que, muy probablemente, su hijo se encontrara a un océano de distancia. Y nada más. Ni una carta informándole acerca de su paradero. Ni un telegrama pidiéndole auxilio. Ni siquiera una línea proveniente de su madre, a quien él suponía que Terruce habría de acudir. Nada. Y, aun así, el juramento de dejar que el muchacho hallara un destino más feliz que el propio, lo mantenía firme en su resolución de no interferir.

Hasta que, casi un año después, el destino, las noticias de farándula y la casualidad se apiadaron del Duque de Grandchester: cierta tarde, cuando extrañamente arribaba a su hogar antes del horario de la cena, su esposa Margaret y unas cuantas señoras de alta sociedad celebraban una de sus impostergables y sosas fiestas de té. Solamente para no faltar a las buenas costumbres, decidió anunciar su llegada y saludar a las damas, previo a internarse en su estudio para no salir de allí hasta que la reunión hubiera encontrado su fin. Sin embargo, al llegar junto a la puerta de la sala, un comentario lo hizo detener la mano que ya tomaba el picaporte:

\- Dicen que la actuación de este nuevo muchacho es excepcional. Especialmente tratándose de su primer papel – parloteaba una de las señoras.

\- Además de ser increíblemente guapo – se dejó oír el suspiro de otra, con voz más jovial.

\- Es una pena que la fotografía del periódico sea tan mala. ¿Crees que la compañía Stratford vendrá pronto a Londres para que podamos comprobarlo por nosotras mismas? – intervino una tercera voz femenina.

\- Espero que así sea – volvió a hablar la segunda. – Pero desde ya te lo digo, Claire, por favor ve apuntando su nombre para estar al pendiente: Terruce Graham. ¿Tú vendrás a verlo con nosotras, Margaret?

Para cuando Richard ingresó a la sala como impulsado por el nombre escuchado, el rostro de la duquesa lucía transfigurado. Y más se transfiguró aún al divisar a su marido en el rellano de la puerta. Simple reacción que bastó para que él lo supiera: lo había encontrado.

A pesar de que esa misma tarde comenzaron los incesantes reclamos de su esposa para que lo desheredara de manera inmediata, un gran peso había caído del corazón de Richard, fortaleciéndolo para afrontar todos y cada uno de los desplantes con gran aplomo. De esta manera, entre discusión y discusión, pronto se encontró rebuscando entre las páginas de espectáculos de cuanto periódico llegaba a sus manos para hallar noticias acerca de Terry. Y en cada ocasión que su búsqueda resultaba exitosa, más se enorgullecía del crecimiento de su retoño. Y así como su orgullo iba en constante aumento, también comenzó su preocupación al enterarse del accidente de su coprotagonista previo al estreno de Romeo y Julieta. Más aún cuando, posterior a ello, comenzaron a aparecer notas y rumores acerca de su desaparición. Llegando finalmente el alivio cuando se anunció su regreso a las tablas.

Después de eso, Richard siguió regocijándose con cada buena noticia que los periódicos le acercaban. Y, con el correr del tiempo, comprendió que, aún a pesar de la distancia física y temporal que los separaba, jamás había estado tan cercano a Terruce. Justamente en esto pensaba, cuando una nueva información había llegado a sus manos una semana atrás: Terry había contraído matrimonio. Y no sólo eso, sino que ¡con la pequeña pecosa que había abogado por él tanto tiempo atrás! Con cuanto deleite observó todos y cada uno de los retratos que pudo hallar. Con cuánta nostalgia devoró todas y cada una de las imágenes que mostraban las sonrisas plenas del chico, sonrisas que jamás había vuelto a ver desde que era un niño pequeño. Con cuanta melancolía acarició el rostro de Eleanor… su amor… aquel que no había cambiado en años. Hasta que, en una de tantas fotografías lo vio. Y junto con la visión, la sangre pareció congelársele en las venas. En la fotografía, a unos cuantos metros de Terruce y su flamante esposa, se recortaba nítidamente una silueta que no había visto durante casi el mismo tiempo que a su heredero: la de su cuñado quien, según tenía entendido de acuerdo a los dichos de Margaret y de él mismo antes de partir, había pasado los últimos cinco años en Irlanda. Entonces… ¿qué hacía ese hombre en América? Y, más aún, ¿por qué estaba tan cerca de Terry?

De repente, y justo en medio de sus cuestionamientos, un recuerdo no demasiado lejano hizo acto de presencia:

 _"_ _\- ¡Ese infeliz! ¡Él no tiene ningún derecho! No sé si recuerdas, que él renunció al apellido de tu padre y se largó para estar con la ramera que tiene por madre. ¡Él ya no es un Grandchester!",_ había sido la diatriba que su esposa había lanzado creyendo que el duque no se encontraba en casa.

\- Oh, Dios bendito… - masculló Richard y, sin dudarlo por un instante más, se lanzó a la búsqueda.

Menos de veinticuatro horas después, y habiendo hecho debido uso de sus influencias políticas y habilidades diplomáticas, había conseguido abordar el primer transatlántico que alcanzaría costas norteamericanas, poniendo especial cuidado, por supuesto, en que su esposa no se enterara de su destino por el mayor tiempo posible.

Milla a milla rogaba por estar equivocado y que todo se tratara de una mera casualidad. Sin embargo, su instinto paternal le dictaba que se encontraba en lo cierto y lo obligaba a desear tan sólo una cosa: llegar a tiempo.

Finalmente, el alba comenzaba a clarear y, aún parado en la cubierta de aquél barco, el duque de Grandchester pudo divisar que la silueta de la gran Nueva York empezaba a recortarse contra el horizonte.

\- Pronto… - se dijo con la mirada puesta en su meta y la firme resolución de, por una vez, compensar a su hijo por todo lo que le había arrebatado.

* * *

\- Terry, cielo. ¿Por qué no dejas que te prepare un baño? – sugirió Candy, con algo más que preocupación por la gran desazón que desde días atrás había hecho presa de su esposo.

\- Porque prefiero que me abraces – fue la simple respuesta, acompañada de un apretón más ajustado del abrazo en que la mantenía desde que, varios minutos atrás, hubieran arribado a su hogar.

Con un leve suspiro, la pecosa accedió al pedido y dejó que su rubia cabeza descansara sobre el pecho de Terry, dejándose envolver por su calor y brindando todo el propio a cambio. Lo cierto era que ella también necesitaba sobremanera de ese instante. Los últimos tres días, los mismos que habían transcurrido desde que recibieran el anuncio de la muerte de Sussanah, habían sido de todo, menos apacibles. Dado que la otrora actriz no contaba con familia, las gestiones concernientes a su fallecimiento habían quedado en manos de sus seres más allegados y, teniendo en cuenta que estos no eran demasiados, fue responsabilidad del matrimonio Grandchester el hacerse cargo de lo necesario.

Ahora que los funerales habían concluido, así como la lectura del breve testamento donde la casa y una respetable pensión le habían sido conferidos a la fiel Jane y el resto de la pequeña fortuna destinado a ayudar a quienes a causa de la guerra debían enfrentar la rehabilitación a causa de las heridas recibidas o pérdida de alguna de las extremidades, era el momento de intentar que la vida retornara a su cauce normal. Afortunadamente, el señor Hatthaway había resuelto suspender las funciones por una semana en señal de duelo y para darle a los actores de la compañía, especialmente a su estrella principal, el tiempo suficiente como para recuperarse del mal trago que la muerte de Sussanah había supuesto. Este detalle, era especialmente agradecido por Candy quien, habiendo presenciado los titánicos esfuerzos de Terry por mantener la compostura, sabía que nada de lo que Terry hacía se condecía realmente con sus sentimientos. Después y a pesar de todo, había perdido a una gran amiga. Quizás la única, después de ella, que, de alguna manera, había llegado a comprenderlo, con quien había conseguido forjar una entrañable amistad. Eso, por supuesto, sin olvidarse de la deuda eterna que tendría con ella por el simple hecho de haberse sacrificado para salvarle la vida.

\- Lady Graham, disculpe – con voz suave e intentando ser discreta, la señora Higgins se asomó a la sala.

\- Dígame, señora Higgins – apenas apartándose del refugio que los brazos de su esposo le proporcionaban, la rubia sonrió levemente a la mujer.

\- Me tomé el atrevimiento de prepararles un almuerzo ligero. Imaginé que lo necesitarían después de… - al no saber cómo continuar sin resultar grosera, la empleada interrumpió su explicación con un gesto tan tragicómico que hasta el mismo Terry no pudo evitar la tentación de, finalmente, dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Es usted un regalo del cielo, señora Higgins – agradeció el actor, liberando a su esposa sólo para rodearle los hombros con el brazo. – Bien podría haber muerto de inanición si esperaba a que mi dulce esposa…

\- ¡Terry! – la regañina acompañada de un fingido gesto severo por parte de la aludida no se hizo esperar. Sin embargo, su interior se alegró enormemente al saber que las ganas de bromear del castaño estaban regresando, así fuera a sus expensas. – Gracias, señora Higgins – dándose ínfulas, gesto que se ganó una mirada traviesa de los ojos color zafiro, Candy volvió la atención hacia la empleada. – Iremos en un momento.

\- Claro, Lady Graham – sonrió complacida la mujer y se retiró. Pero segundos después, volvió a aparecer en la sala. – Casi lo olvido – anunció tocándose la frente. – Más temprano llamó el doctor Hauser.

\- ¡Oh! – la preocupación se instaló en las facciones de la rubia. - ¡Es cierto! Me resultó extraño no verlo en el funeral… tenía una relación tan cercana con Sussanah. ¿Dijo si le sucedió algo, señora Higgins?

\- Sólo que lamentaba no haber podido asistir a las exequias de la señorita Marlowe, pero que se había suscitado una emergencia con uno de sus pacientes. Y también me pidió que le dijera, que si fuera posible, necesitaría de sus servicios esta tarde en el hospital. Sonaba muy triste el pobre hombre, si me lo pregunta…

\- Me lo imagino – murmuró Candy acongojada. – Después de almorzar iré a ver qué puedo hacer por… - pensándolo detenidamente y a sabiendas de que en casa también era necesitada, miró al actor con gesto interrogante.

\- Estaré bien, pecas – adivinando cuál era la pregunta que expresaban las transparentes esmeraldas de la chica, Terry respondió inmediatamente. – No te preocupes, amor – añadió con tono confiado para, acto seguido, depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

 _"_ _Annie, mi amor, sé que esta carta puede ser la última que te escriba y, aunque el sólo pensamiento me deje devastado, así lo tomaré. Y lo haré de esta manera con el simple objetivo de, por una vez, ser honesto contigo y, sobre todo conmigo; con el objeto de decirte todo, sin guardarme nada porque hoy, después de haberte perdido seguramente para siempre, es que me doy cuenta de que el silencio al que nos confiné a ambos fue el artífice de nuestra separación._

 _No, no te alarmes, amor. No pienso hacer de esta una interminable enumeración de lamentos. Simplemente quiero que sepas que ahora lo entiendo. Juro que lo hago. Y soy consciente de que, muy probablemente, deberías haberme mandado a volar hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Quizás desde el principio cuando, encaprichado con mis supuestos sentimientos hacia Candy, te dejé creer erróneamente que me quedaba contigo simplemente porque ella me lo había pedido. ¡Qué imbécil! ¡Qué cínico! Hice tan bien mi trabajo en esa oportunidad, que hasta yo mismo me creí mi pobre actuación y me negué sistemáticamente la oportunidad de ver, de "verte", de saber reconocer que desde hacía tiempo tu dulzura, tu generosidad, tu cariño, tu infinita paciencia y el enorme amor que constantemente me profesabas de manera silenciosa, ya me habían hechizado por completo. Porque, me creas o no, o, incluso, lo creyera yo mismo o no, yo ya te amaba, Annie. Desde ese entonces, te amaba. Sólo que era lo suficientemente terco como para no reconocerlo… o tal vez, en lo más profundo, lo que me sucedía es que sabía que no te merecía en lo absoluto._

 _Sin embargo, persististe. No te rendiste. Seguiste luchando porque alguna vez lo reconociera. Y lo lograste. ¡Vaya que lo lograste! Para cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba completamente perdido, Annie y mi corazón, en la palma de tu mano. Y allí se quedó desde ese momento, y allí permanece aún en el día de hoy y allí se quedará para siempre, porque así lo deseo, porque si algo honesto y sincero hice alguna vez por ti, eso fue entregártelo._

 _Sé lo que debes estar pensando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si mi amor era tan grande como te estoy manifestando, fui capaz de permitir los agravios a los que te sometieron sin intervenir siquiera? ¿Por qué razón jamás te protegí? Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta, Annie. Y ésta puede resumirse en una sola palabra: COBARDE. Eso es lo que siempre he sido. Un vulgar cobarde que jamás se atrevió a plantarse por miedo a perder ¿qué? Ni siquiera yo tengo respuesta al "qué" es lo que hubiera podido perder. ¿No es gracioso? En definitiva, lo único que podía perder en el transcurso es lo que más me dolería y eso era perderte a ti. Y, ¡demonios! si lo hice._

 _Lo siento, Annie. Lo siento tanto como no puedes imaginarlo. Pero no encuentro manera de poder expresártelo más que ésta, dejándote marchar con unas cuantas palabras y la esperanza de que, algún día, puedas perdonarme. Sin embargo, una palabra, querida. Sólo una palabra de tu parte bastará para tenerme de nuevo y para siempre a tu lado. No importa cuándo. No importa cuánto deba esperar. Sé que, además de querer alejarte de mí, tu viaje persigue otro objetivo muy superior y es el de alcanzar tu sueño. Búscalo, Annie. Alcánzalo y abrázalo con el alma. Yo celebraré tus logros aún en la distancia, como si fueran míos. Porque te amo y todo lo que te haga feliz, será mi propia felicidad._

 _Entretanto, aguardaré y oraré a diario por tu perdón. Porque te juro, mi amor, que si alguna vez lo consigo, no voy a fallarte. Si alguna vez logras olvidar todo aquello que te hizo llorar, te prometo que nunca más deberás pensar siquiera en arrepentirte. Pero, si decides que no puedes regalarme tu misericordia, quiero que sepas que está bien, que lo comprendo y hasta lo admiro porque, privándome de tu amor, lo único que sucederá es que se hará justicia y, en definitiva, un tonto, "este" tonto, obtendrá el castigo que merece._

 _Tuyo, ayer, hoy y siempre._

 _Archie"._

Una tímida y cálida brisa proveniente del sur intentaba dar los primeros indicios de la primavera que ya se acercaba. La suave ráfaga mecía perezosamente el oleaje del Atlántico y, juguetona, osaba alborotar los lacios y sedosos cabellos negros de la única mujer que, con semblante melancólico y mirada ausente, se había instalado sobre un pequeño peñasco algo apartado entre los sinuosos médanos, con los pies desnudos enterrados en la arena. Ese lugar casi recóndito, lejos del bullicio de la gente que iba y venía, se había transformado en su refugio y remanso desde el mismísimo día en que, más de un mes atrás, hubiera arribado a aquella península sureña.

Diariamente, se había abocado a la consecución de su sueño de convertirse en una renombrada diseñadora de modas. De esta manera, pasaba horas y horas en la escuela donde asistía para instruirse y otras tantas, las pasaba en el pequeño estudio que la abuela Martha tan generosamente había dispuesto para ella en una de las luminosas habitaciones de la casona O'Brien. Sin embargo, alrededor del mediodía, justo cuando disponía de dos horas libres, sus pies, como guiados por una brújula invisible, se dirigían sin falta a ese lugar. Y así como los pies parecían tener voluntad propia, también sus pensamientos, dirigiéndose siempre a las líneas que, con apenas un par de lecturas, se habían grabado a fuego en su memoria.

\- ¡Otra vez soñando despierta, Annie Britter! - la familiar voz aguda ahogó el decimosexto suspiro que quiso escapar de sus labios.

\- Hola, Patty – saludó la morena a quien acababa de acercarse, sin mirarla siquiera, pero permitiendo que en su rostro nostálgico se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. Después de todo, esa chica, su segunda mejor amiga en todo el mundo, era quien, a fuerza de ternura, intentaba por todos los medios ayudarla a salir a flote.

\- Hola, Patty. Hola, Patty – la remedó con cierto fastidio a la vez que, petulante, se acomodaba las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz. – Antes de tenerme buscándote por más de media hora, para decirme un "hola, Patty" tan deprimente, por lo menos hubieras sido capaz de acordarte que quedamos para almorzar juntas hoy – reclamó sin anestesia, las manos detrás de la espalda y gesto contrariado.

\- Oh, Patty – roja como tomate, Annie se volvió hacia su amiga. – Lo siento tanto…

\- Claro que lo sientes, y como sabía que lo harías – como por arte de magia, una sonrisa traviesa refulgió en el rostro de la castaña en tanto sus manos salían de su escondite para revelar una enorme canasta – es que asalté las cocinas de casa y planifiqué un magnífico picnic de amigas en la playa.

La respuesta de Annie fue una cantarina carcajada. Rápidamente se puso de pie y, agradecida por la nueva atención de su amiga, la abrazó con fuerza.

\- No sé cómo podré pagarte alguna vez por todo esto, Patty – murmuró.

\- Me lo pagarás cuando vuelvas a ser feliz, Annie. Y ahora, ayúdame con esto – agregó como tratando de disipar la tristeza del momento. - ¿O piensas que después de haberlo preparado todo también deberé alimentarte?

Nuevamente las risas se hicieron presentes, acallando un poco el constante rugido del mar, en lo que las dos amigas disponían todo lo necesario para el improvisado picnic.

\- ¿Sabes, Patty? – comentó Annie una vez que estuvieron sentadas y la castaña con la atención puesta en hurgar en la canasta. – Hace muchos años, yo estaba triste y Candy también organizó un picnic…

\- Claro que conozco la historia. Es más, brindaremos en su recuerdo.

Acto seguido, extrajo una botella de vino rosado y la exhibió frente a los ojos atónitos de la otra.

\- ¡Patricia O'Brien! – el grito escandalizado de la morena no se hizo esperar. - ¡No estarás pensando en beberte eso!

\- Oh, no querida. Estoy pensando en "bebernos" esto. Tú y yo, las dos. Y, después de que lo hayamos hecho, vamos a hablar muy seriamente.

\- ¿Seriamente? – los ojos azules de Annie no podían abrirse más a causa de la sorpresa.

\- Creo haber dicho "muy" seriamente – apuntó Patty. – Ahora, ¡salud! – indicó luego de servir sendas copas y entregarle una a su amiga.

\- Y… ¿por qué brindamos?

\- Porque estamos juntas, porque por fin te encuentras en el camino de tus sueños y porque…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque esta misma tarde, Annie querida, vas a responder a cierta carta que te quita el sueño desde hace semanas. ¡Ah! Y también porque yo seré la mensajera.

\- ¡No voy a hacer tal cosa, Patricia! ¡Y lo sabes!

\- Claro que lo harás, Annie querida – con ese gesto de inequívoca sabiduría que, evidentemente, había heredado de su abuela Martha, Patty sonrió. – Bebe.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que lo haré? – haciendo caso omiso de la invitación, Annie optó por increparla.

\- Porque te ama y, sobre todo, porque lo amas y lo quieres de vuelta – respondió la castaña con absoluta tranquilidad, expresando lo obvio del asunto.

\- Aunque lo quisiera de vuelta, Patty… - Annie sacudió la cabeza, negando con desespero.

\- Lo quieres, de eso no me caben dudas…

\- Está bien. Sin embargo hay muchas cosas que ya no son como antes. No es tan sencillo volver a confiar. Y… ¿si lo perdono y vuelve a suceder lo mismo?

\- Se termina para siempre, pero al menos no te quedarás con la duda de "¿qué hubiera pasado si…?"

\- Pero hay más: ¿qué hay con mi carrera? ¿qué hay con mis sueños?

\- Puedes cumplirlos de todas maneras. Y estoy segura de que Archie te alentará a que lo hagas esta vez – la enigmática sonrisa de la castaña no abandonaba su semblante ni por un segundo. Era tal la seguridad que transmitía, que, poco a poco, Annie comenzó a comprender que no sería demasiado fácil disuadirla.

\- Lo haces sonar tan fácil, Patty – suspiró.

\- Porque lo es.

\- Pero… ¿cómo?

\- Una palabra, Annie. Una palabra es todo lo que necesita para volver a tu lado y quedarse allí para siempre.

\- ¡La leíste! – chilló Annie espantada al reparar en que su amiga, de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para hurgar de forma descarada en su intimidad. - ¿Cómo pudiste?

\- Eso no importa ahora, Annie. Lo que sí importa es que no podía continuar oyéndote llorar todas las noches. Lo que sí importa es que me niego a continuar viéndote actuar como una autómata. ¡Y sólo por orgullo! – por fin, la actitud impertérrita de Patricia, terminó por quebrarse y estalló en gritos.

\- ¡No debiste!

\- ¡Claro que debí, cabeza hueca! Y ¡claro que lo hice! Si te estás muriendo de amor por Archie, como siempre lo has hecho. ¡Y también él se está muriendo por ti! Al punto que te dejó ir. Porque sí, fue un estúpido con todas las letras y ¡mayúsculas! Pero lo entendió, se arrepintió y te está rogando porque vuelvas a darle una oportunidad, aunque piensa que no la merece.

\- ¡Basta Patty! – como siempre, amilanándose ante los gritos, la morena comenzó a llorar desconsolada, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

\- ¡Basta nada! – tomándola de las muñecas, la obligó a salir de su escondite y mirarla a los ojos. - ¡No voy a detenerme! ¡Vas a escucharlo todo! ¿Sabes lo que daría yo porque Stear volviera? ¿Sabes lo que daría por tener una oportunidad, aunque sea?

\- Eso es bajo…

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Y me importa un bledo que lo sea! Tú, niña tonta, tienes la oportunidad de tu vida. Esa que no soportas pensar en perder. Y sin embargo vas a dejarla pasar. Yo no la tengo y no la volveré a tener haga lo que haga.

\- Patty…

\- No, Annie. Dilo – calmándose de repente, la castaña la miró con suma seriedad a través de sus cristales.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga?

\- Di que lo quieres. Di que lo extrañas. Admite que lo quieres de vuelta.

\- Pero… ¿para qué? ¿qué sentido tiene revolver?

\- ¡Dilo, necia! – la sacudió por los hombros, casi casi, volviendo a perder la compostura.

\- ¡Está bien! – finalmente, la morena cedió enfurecida. - ¡Lo quiero, lo extraño! ¡Lo quiero de vuelta y ya!

\- Deseo concedido…

* * *

-¿Candy? ¡Oh, Candy! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! – apenas verla traspasar la puerta del nosocomio, la enfermera abandonó su puesto de trabajo en la recepción y se acercó a su compañera casi corriendo.

\- ¡Dios mío, Rachel! – la enfermera rubia detuvo la loca carrera de la mujer, asiéndola por los hombros. - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás así?

\- El doctor Hauser… - masculló después de dar un par de grandes bocanadas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió con él, Rachel?

\- Hace una hora vino alguien a buscarlo y salió corriendo.

-¿Quién vino a buscarlo?

\- No lo sé. ¡Salió como un loco! Sólo me dijo que esta una urgencia. Y me pidió que cancelara todas sus citas de la tarde. Y que, cuando llegaras, te dijera que te reunieras de cuanto antes con él en esta dirección – del bolsillo de su uniforme, extrajo un papel un tanto arrugado, evidentemente escrito a las apuradas. - ¡Oh, sí! Y que entres sin golpear. Y que va a necesitar de toda tu ayuda, porque se trata de algo grave…

\- ¡Qué extraño! ¿Qué habrá sucedido? – por algún motivo incomprensible, los latidos del corazón se aceleraron vertiginosamente dentro del pecho de Candy. A tal punto que llegaron a marearla levemente, obligándola a buscar apoyo en la pared a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Candy! ¿Estás bien? – la voz preocupada de Rachel consiguió hacerla salir inmediatamente del extraño sopor que se apoderó de ella por un segundo.

\- Sí, Rachel. Sólo estoy algo cansada. Con todo lo que ha sucedido… - respondió en un intento de quitar la preocupación de los hombros de su compañera y, también, de los propios. - ¡Será mejor que me vaya! – anunció volviendo a ser la misma joven voluntariosa de siempre y, sin más que el papel en una mano y el maletín en la otra, se dirigió hacia la salida.

Quince minutos después, habiendo hecho uso de un taxi para ahorrar algo de tiempo, Candy arribó al domicilio indicado por el doctor Hauser. Se trataba de una casa de dos pisos con fachada de ladrillos, justo en el corazón de un suburbio bastante empobrecido. La rubia, que jamás había temido a nada, por peligroso que pudiera parecer, no pudo reprimir un escalofrío al observar aquella lúgubre morada. Más aún cuando una de las evidentemente desgastadas cortinas del piso superior se movió apenas, dándole la sensación de que alguien la había estado observando y que se había ocultado ni bien ella alzó la mirada en esa dirección.

\- Vamos, Candy – se alentó a sí misma y, luego de respirar profundamente y echar los miedos a lo más profundo de su mente, cruzó la calle y, sin titubear ni por un instante, atravesó la puerta de entrada.

\- ¿Hola? – saludó y lo único que recibió a cambio fue su propio eco. - ¿Doctor Hauser? – preguntó y de nuevo el silencio fue su única respuesta.

Acomodando la vista a la oscuridad que la rodeaba y que era interrumpida cada tanto por algún haz de luz que se colaba a través de alguna de las desvencijadas persianas, Candy pudo notar que, por dentro, aquella casa lucía, como si esto fuera posible, más lúgubre que vista desde afuera. Muebles rotos arrumbados en los rincones, suciedad de años juntada por doquier, cristales hechos añicos, una cómoda desvencijada…

\- ¿Quién podrá vivir en un lugar así? – murmuró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. - ¿Me habré equivocado de sitio? – volvió a cuestionarse y, esta vez, una risilla proveniente desde el piso superior le llegó como respuesta. - ¿Hola? – esta vez alzó la voz junto con la mirada hacia el origen del ruido.

\- Aquí, Candy. Sube – el conocido tono ameno del doctor Hauser la instó a continuar. Pero, al comenzar el camino ascendente, de nueva cuenta su corazón pareció desbocársele como para alertarla de algo… y ese mareo… - Por favor, Candy. Apúrate – insistió el hombre y, compelida por su sentido del deber, la enfermera terminó de subir.

Llegó a un pequeño pasillo tan mugriento como el piso que acababa de abandonar. Frente a ella, encontró dos puertas también en pésimas condiciones. Aguzó los oídos, tratando de adivinar cuál de ellas debería atravesar pero, al no volver a escuchar nada, optó por la que se encontraba ligeramente entreabierta.

\- ¿Doctor Hauser? – volvió a intentar a la vez que se daba paso en la habitación.

Por un momento, el resplandor existente en la estancia, tan diametralmente opuesto a la obscuridad del resto de la casa, la cegó por completo, obligándola a taparse el rostro con una de sus manos. Segundos después, el encandilamiento comenzó a ceder lentamente. Candy pestañeó un par de veces y, poco a poco, comenzó a distinguir lo que la rodeaba. En lo que enfocaba la vista (cosa que el nuevo mareo… ¿qué demonios era eso? le estaba dificultando sobremanera), llegó a visualizar, a pocos pasos de ella, una evidente silueta femenina. Un poco más atrás, y recortada contra el ventanal abierto, se veía claramente una figura masculina.

Nuevamente, la risita que hacía minutos había atraído su atención, se dejó oír. Inmediatamente supo que su origen se hallaba en la mujer frente a ella. Volvió su mirada hacia la silueta y un pánico como jamás había sentido se apoderó de su cuerpo.

\- E… Eliza… - susurró apenas, con un hilo de voz, impactada por el gesto sonriente y casi diabólico con el que su eterna némesis la encaraba.

Sin que mediara ni un segundo para que pudiera reaccionar, un paño húmedo, impregnado con el característico aroma del cloroformo, estaba cubriendo su nariz y boca.

\- Bienvenida, Candy – era el doctor Hauser quien le hablaba al oído, su tono grave, medio perdiéndose en el sopor que ya se comenzaba a apoderar de ella. – Gracias por acompañarnos, querida…

Si dijo algo más, Candy ya fue incapaz de oírlo. La droga actuaba rápidamente y, aunque intentara resistirla, sabía que pronto su sistema terminaría por sucumbir. Haciendo un último intento por debatirse, consiguió abrir sus pesados párpados y, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana, finalmente, pudo distinguir a quien desde allí, con ojos apesumbrados y una clara expresión de "te lo dije" la observaba en silencio.

\- Neil… - quiso proferir. Pero ya no podía hablar.

* * *

 _Mis muy queridas Graciela,_ _ELISA LUCIA V 2016_ _,_ _aaronlaly_ _,_ _Lady Graham_ _,_ _Chica Zafiro_ _, vero_ _,_ _Dora376_ _,_ _skarllet northman_ _, Amanecer G, Lola,_ _sony77_ _,_ _Darling eveling_ _, Eli,_ _Esme05_ _, clauseri, candice anahi,_ _SaiyaBra_ _, Guest_ _,_ _Carol B_ _, dianley_ _,_ _Solsire_ _,_ _Merlia_ _Lucy Esparza_ _, Bibi Granchester, Guest_ _,_ _Fabiola_ _,_ _Miriam888_ _,_ _luissilvia98_ _, annieloise1610_ _,_ _Sol Grandchester_ _,_ _Elena15Andry_ _…_

 _Les debía, les debo y les seguiré debiendo eternamente… por su paciencia, por su espera, por sus bellas palabras, por regalarme su tiempo y por ser la fuente de inspiración de esta aspirante a escritora. Mis gracias eternas a cada una de ustedes!_


	24. Capítulo 24

**CAPÍTULO XXIV**

 ** _"_** ** _¡Oh fortuna, como la luna, de condición variable, siempre creces o decreces! Vida detestable: primero oprimes y después estimulas, como un juego, la agudeza de la mente. A la pobreza y el poder los disuelves como hielo. Suerte inhumana y vacía, eres una rueda voluble y perversa. La salud es vana, siempre soluble. Cubierta de sombras y velada también me mortificas. Ahora, por tu juego, llevo la espalda desnuda. Gracias a tu maldad, la Suerte en la salud y en la virtud ahora me es contraria; me empuja y me arrastra, siempre esclavizado. En esta hora, sin demora, impulsa los latidos del corazón, porque la Suerte, derriba al fuerte… ¡Llorad todos conmigo!"_**

 ** _Poema goliardo escrito en latín medieval, a principios del siglo XIII, que forma parte de la colección conocida como_** **Carmina Burana** ** _. Está dedicado a Fortuna, diosa romana de la suerte cuyo nombre en itálico era Vortumna, que significa "la que rueda"._**

Se sentía absoluta y completamente agotada. Los últimos tres días se habían tornado en algo muy similar a un infierno. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente con intentar contener a su hijo y apoyar a su nuera en todo lo referente a los preparativos del sepelio de la chica Marlowe, también había tenido que soportar los constantes embates de la prensa que, ávidos de cualquier dato morboso, se lanzaban como aves de rapiña sobre cualquiera que supusieran pudiera brindarles la tan preciada información. Sumado a esto, sus compañeros de elenco, especialmente los más jóvenes… ¡Agh! ¿Cómo era posible que fueran tan supersticiosos? Afortunadamente, Robert había aceptado y de buen grado su sugerencia de suspender las presentaciones por una semana. Eso daría tiempo a Terry para recuperarse del mal trago y, quizás, con algo de suerte, también serviría para calmar un poco a los demás protagonistas.

Quería dormir. Definitivamente precisaba de un buen descanso reparador. Ya finalizado el entierro, su hijo dejado en casa y al experto cuidado de su amada esposa y habiendo almorzado apropiadamente en compañía del director de la compañía teatral, justo eso es lo que haría. Y a ello se dispondría en el mismo momento en que pusiera un pie en su casa, excepto que…

\- Por favor, dime que no es cierto – faltando pocos metros para llegar a su anhelado hogar, una escena que sólo había presenciado una vez en su vida (y de eso ya hacía más de quince años) se desplegó ante sus ojos. Una pequeña comitiva integrada por tres automóviles negros se encontraba perfectamente aparcada justo frente a su domicilio. Igual que en aquella oportunidad en que él se lo había llevado.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer, señora Baker? – la dubitativa voz de su chofer la hizo reaccionar de manera inmediata.

\- Lo de siempre, querido. No voy a pedir permiso para entrar en mi propia casa.

Cumplida sin dilaciones la indicación, el automóvil que transportaba a la mujer se detuvo frente a la puerta principal de la mansión Baker. El servicial chofer descendió del vehículo y, con toda la ceremonia, lo rodeó para abrir la portezuela y asistir a su señora en el descenso del mismo. La altiva Eleanor Baker, gran dama del teatro, con su más digna pose y sin mirar siquiera hacia los lados, como si aquel extraño espectáculo no estuviera sucediendo a su alrededor, se dispuso a ingresar a su casa. Sin embargo, y por más que con cada paso rogaba que no sucediera…

\- Dime dónde está, Eleanor – una mano cuyo calor no había olvidado aún pasado tanto tiempo la asió por el codo, obligándola a enfrentar al protagonista de sus pesadillas… y también sus sueños.

\- Buenas tardes, Duque de Grandchester – de alguna manera se las arregló para responder sin caer derretida al suelo o sin molerlo a golpes por su abrupta aparición. – Qué sorpresa que se presente así, después de tanto tiempo. Ya había supuesto que había olvidado hasta mi nombre. Eso, sin mencionar el camino hasta mi casa.

\- No hay tiempo, Eleanor – la sacudió a un ápice de perder los estribos. – Necesito que me di…

Un empujón aplicado al duque, lo hizo soltar el agarre del brazo de la mujer e interrumpió su sentencia. Y es que el fiel empleado de la gran diva, no toleraba que ¡nadie! pusiera una mano encima de su empleadora. Empero, y a pesar del noble gesto, acto seguido se escucharon varios portazos provenientes de los automóviles aparcados. Y una considerable cantidad de hombres armados ya se acercaban al empleado, prestos a arrestarlo.

\- Detén inmediatamente a tus matones, Sir. Richard – advirtió Eleanor sin amedrentarse. Un asentimiento del Duque y un alto con su mano, alcanzó para que sus guardaespaldas frenaran en el acto. – Está bien, Jason – Eleanor se volvió hacia el chofer. – Puedo manejar esto. Gracias.

El empleado, aún desconfiado, lanzó una mirada de advertencia hacia el aristócrata y, sin más, se largó de allí, aunque quedándose lo suficientemente cerca por si sus servicios eran requeridos.

\- Eleanor, por favor – bajando los decibeles, Richard se dispuso a retomar lo recientemente interrumpido. – Necesito que me digas dónde está Terry.

\- Oh – los ojos de la mujer se abrieron con incredulidad. - ¿Ahora es Terry? ¿Y me dices que no sabes dónde está? ¿Ni con todos tus sabuesos alcahuetes tienes idea de dónde vive tu propio hijo? Bueno, lo lamento tanto – le espetó con sorna.

\- Por última vez. Necesito saber dónde está, Eleanor.

\- Pues ve a averiguarlo en otro lado. No sé qué es lo que buscas, Richard. Pero si algún resabio de inteligencia queda en tu aristocrático cerebro, deberías saber muy bien que conmigo no vas a conseguir nada.

\- ¡Van a matarlo! – estalló a sabiendas de que era la única manera en que la necia mujer colaboraría.

\- ¿Qué? – Eleanor palideció. Si bien tenía por política no creer en nada de lo que ese hombre parado frente a ella le dijera, algo en su expresión (tan parecida a la que había portado cuando había llegado para anunciarle que se llevaría a Terry a Londres), hizo que supiera que no le estaba mintiendo.

\- Eleanor, por favor.

\- S… sí. Pero… ¿c… cómo lo sabes? ¿quién…? – murmuró. Toda la fachada de altivez perdida en un segundo y reemplazada por un semblante tembloroso.

\- Ely, cariño – Richard suavizó el tono y la tomó de los hombros afectuosamente. – Cuando el peligro pase, querida, te lo explicaré todo. Pero antes, debes ayudarme. Dime dónde puedo encontrar a nuestro hijo. Te juro que sólo quiero protegerlo. Te lo juro por lo más sagrado, Eleanor. Pero, por favor. Te necesito. Terruce, Terry, nuestro hijo nos necesita a ambos.

* * *

\- Deseo concedido…

\- ¿Eh? – las dos palabras acompañadas por una amplia sonrisa de Patty, consiguieron que Annie se detuviera en seco y la observara como si hubiera enloquecido o, como si, de repente, a su amiga le hubieran brotado dos cabezas.

\- Mira – la castaña de anteojos señaló con su dedo algo que se encontraba detrás de la morena, quien, tragando en seco y comenzando a temblar más y más con cada milímetro que se volteaba, sentía miles de mariposas levantando vuelo dentro de su estómago.

\- Patty, ¿qué…? – aventuró a querer reprochar Annie, pero sus labios perdieron la capacidad de moverse justo en el momento en que sus ojos acerados se toparon con una muy conocida figura esbelta, atlética y masculina que, a lo lejos, vestida con holgados pantalones de lino claro y blanca camisa, dejaba que las cálidas aguas del mar mojaran sus pies descalzos, mientras sus ojos se posaban en el lejano horizonte tan perfectamente delineado en el límite entre el vasto océano y el infinito cielo de Florida.

\- Anda, tonta – la castaña, satisfecha por el resultado de sus maquinaciones, abrazó a su ahora muda amiga por detrás y, apoyando el mentón sobre el hombro de la otra, la instó a hacer lo que debía. – Ahí lo tienes. Límpiate esas lágrimas y ve por él. Perdónalo. Perdónate. Y permítanse un nuevo comienzo. Háganlo, ustedes que tienen la fortuna de poder estar juntos, sin más limitaciones que las que ustedes mismos se impongan.

Dichas y escuchadas aquellas palabras, Annie aspiró profunda y lentamente. Una vez liberado el aire, simplemente asintió y apretó con fuerzas las manos amistosas que le rodeaban los hombros infundiéndole ánimos. Acto seguido, se liberó con suavidad del agarre y, volteándose hacia su amiga, sólo pudo dirigirle una breve sonrisa y un ligero pero significativo beso en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento.

\- Vete ya, Annie – medio la empujó hacia el que debía ser su objetivo. – O puedo asegurarte que la ansiedad va a matarlo – agregó risueña al notar, por sobre el hombro de la morena, que Archie pasaba incansablemente el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro a la vez que con una de sus manos peinaba y volvía a peinar los claros cabellos.

\- Aquí vamos – suspiró Annie y, después de intercambiadas un par de sonrisas cómplices, emprendió el camino que la llevaba de regreso a quien su corazón amaba desde siempre.

* * *

Un dolor agudo, punzante, insoportable parecía quemarle desde la espalda hasta la cabeza. Los párpados le pesaban y, en realidad, el sólo hecho de pensar en abrir los ojos lograba que deseara volver a dormirse profundamente. Pero era tanto el dolor que el sueño se negaba a regresar y a traerle el tan ansiado alivio. Entonces pensó que un masaje en el cuello o quizás la sienes pudiera servirle de ayuda e intentó que su aturullado cerebro emitiera la orden hacia las extremidades superiores pero o bien sus brazos no le respondían o algo impedía que pudieran elevarse. Intentó cambiar de posición. Quizás estando de lado, el dolor remitiera. Pero por más que lo intentara, ni brazos ni piernas ni cuerpo parecían ser capaces de moverse. Ya algo alterada por la falta de respuesta de su propio cuerpo y la incesante punzada, quiso llamar a Terry, quien debería estar durmiendo a su lado. Empero, ahora, la sequedad de su garganta y algo apretándose con fuerza entre sus labios, sólo permitieron que emitiera algo similar a un gruñido apagado. El pánico, finalmente hizo presa de ella quien, aterrorizada, consiguió abrir los ojos. Blanco. Eso era lo único que veía. Y pasó un segundo hasta que pudo comprender que lo que estaba viendo era la falda de su uniforme de enfermera sobre sus piernas. Otro segundo más y comprendió que no se encontraba acostada, sino sentada en una incómoda silla y que el dolor que la atenazaba se debía, principalmente, al hecho de que estaba con la cabeza pendiendo hacia abajo. Al tercero de ellos, se percató de que el motivo por el que no podía mover sus brazos era porque los mismos se encontraban atados juntos por detrás del respaldo del asiento; sus piernas, a las patas del mismo, y su boca, cerrada por un trapo que hacía las veces de mordaza.

Eliza. El doctor Hauser. Neil. Las imágenes de aquellos tres seres aparecieron ante su vista como en un caleidoscopio y pronto se unieron en una escena terrorífica al tiempo que los recuerdos de sus últimos instantes de conciencia regresaban en tropel a su memoria. Y si hasta el momento el pánico había sido el protagonista de sus sentimientos, la comprensión plena de lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad, la invadió con el más profundo y primitivo de los horrores. La clase de horror que hace que el cuerpo tiemble y se sacuda con una violencia imposible de controlar voluntariamente.

\- Hasta que por fin despierta la huérfana durmiente – las mofantes palabras cargadas de odio y el brutal tirón recibido en los cabellos le hicieron levantar la cabeza y emitir un escandaloso chillido. - ¡Mira, Neil! Ven a presenciar el último despertar de la artífice de todas nuestras miserias.

\- Ajá – fue la apática respuesta del mencionado quien había estado observando a la secuestrada todo el tiempo desde un sillón apartado, rebuscando en su mente la manera de evitar aquello que, a todas luces, se mostraba como imposible de detener.

\- Ay, ¡vamos Neil! – protestó Eliza, evidentemente encantada con la situación y deleitada con tener a Candy indefensa entre sus garras. – Ya quita esa cara de entierro – instó a su hermano. – Mejor… ¡guárdala para después! – se carcajeó. – Ohhhh – al no hallar la respuesta que buscaba, le restó importancia al asunto y se volvió hacia su víctima. – No me digas que estás asustada, huerfanita. Pero no, ¡no! No llores – fingió compadecerse al notar los ojos del color de las esmeraldas bañados en lágrimas. – Prometo que no va a dolerte… ¡poco! – estalló en carcajadas escandalosas y así, y sin decir agua va, le estampó un golpe a puño cerrado en la sien que hizo que la rubia cayera con silla y todo al suelo gimiendo de dolor.

\- ¡Eliza! ¡Ya basta! – el hombre pareció salir de su estado de mutismo y, con diligencia, corrió hacia Candy para alzarla y volverla a acomodar en la posición inicial.

\- Qué aguafiestas resultaste ser, hermanito. ¿Por qué no dejas que me divierta un ratito con nuestra invitada?

\- ¡Porque no, Eliza!

\- No me digas que ese corte en la ceja no le mejora un poco la cara de imbécil que siempre trae – se burló señalando la herida que hacía un instante acababa de provocar y que ya había comenzado a sangrar un poco.

\- No seas idiota, Eliza – Neil se apresuró a colocar un pañuelo sobre la zona dañada. – Sabes bien que se nos encomendó tenerla en buenas condiciones para cuando él regrese - recordando las palabras del "cómplice" (del que ni siquiera conocían el nombre), intentó valerse de la excusa con el fin de ganar el mayor de los tiempos posibles. Quizás, por milagro, consiguiera hacer desistir a Eliza. Y si no, al menos, conseguiría que Candy sufriera lo menos posible antes de…

\- Sí. Sí – resopló la pelirroja. – Los hombres y sus estúpidos remilgos. No soportan ver cómo la frágil criaturita recibe su merecido. La quieren muerta, pero con la cara de santa intacta. ¡¿Para qué?! Al final lo único que hacen es arruinarme el único placer que… - Eliza se detuvo en medio de su parloteo, como si hubiera recibido una gran revelación. - ¡Eso es! – exclamó extática.

\- ¿Qué es qué, Eliza? – farfulló Neil con fastidio, a la vez que controlaba que la herida hubiera dejado de sangrar y evitaba por todos los medios que sus ojos ambarinos se toparan con los verdes suplicantes.

\- La quieren bonita para… - comenzó a reír. - ¡Oh, Neil! ¿De veras eres tan básico? ¿Quieres que deje de lastimarla para que esté linda por si consigues revolcarte con ella? Porque eso es lo que siempre quisiste, ¿verdad?

Las apuestas facciones de Neil se congelaron. Un recuerdo de una conversación del pasado llegó a su mente:

 _"_ _\- Las van a pagar… todos y cada uno de ellos me las van a pagar – Eliza caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación de su hermano, quien la observaba divertido. – Tarde o temprano, van a caer. Uno por uno. No importa si pasa un año o diez. Te lo juro, Neil. Cuando todos crean que han alcanzado la mayor felicidad de sus vidas, ahí estaremos nosotros para arruinárselas._

 _\- ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso, Lizzie? – bostezó mientras le preguntaba._

 _\- No lo sé aún. Pero tanto tú como yo vamos a obtener lo que queremos._

 _\- Ajá… - Neil se incorporó en su asiento. La última declaración de su hermana había conseguido llamarle la atención de alguna manera. - ¿Qué obtengo yo?_

 _\- No te hagas el imbécil, Neil. Tendrás a la hospiciana como siempre quisiste… - le sonrió maliciosamente. – Y, con algo de suerte, la mandarás de vuelta con Terry acompañada"._

\- Si no me equivoco, Lizzie – respondió rogando haber dado con la oportunidad que estaba buscando – ese fue el plan que tú y yo habíamos acordado desde un principio. Y sí, la verdad es que me gusta mucho más que el que este tipo nos está ofreciendo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Neil? – Eliza, falta de aliento ante la inesperada respuesta y ya con un brote de celos amenazando con estallar de un momento a otro, observaba estupefacta a su hermano. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – chilló cuando él se hincó y comenzó a desatar uno de los tobillos de la rubia.

\- No pensarás que puedo hacer lo que tengo que hacer con ella amarrada de esta forma – se volvió hacia la pelirroja luciendo una sonrisa torcida y perversa. Aquella sonrisa que indefectiblemente mostraba cuando la maldad Leagan hacía acto de presencia. – Quédate quieta y calladita, gata de establo – con una mano sobre un frágil cuello, detuvo el frenético debatirse de Candy quien, habiéndose percatado de sus intenciones, lloriqueaba e intentaba liberarse del amarre. – Ya pronto te daré lo que quieres – le "prometió" y, con un gesto de absoluta lascivia, le desgarró el frente del traje de enfermera desde el cuello hasta el pecho, haciéndola gritar aún más fuerte.

\- ¡Neil! – Eliza temblaba tanto como Candy, pero en su caso, era de pura rabia. - ¡No puedes hacer eso, Neil!

\- ¿Cómo que no, Eliza? Si tú misma lo sugeriste: con algo de suerte, la devolveremos a su maridito "acompañada". ¿Y qué mejor castigo para este par que cargarlos con la crianza de un bastardo Leagan? – le recordó, retomando la tarea de desatar a su presa para ponerla en una posición más conveniente.

\- Pero… pero… ¡ella tiene que morirse!

\- Liz, linda, piénsalo. Para esta bastarda, la muerte sería un premio. Y nosotros no queremos eso, ¿verdad? Nuestro objetivo es que sufra por todo lo que nos ha hecho desde el mismo instante en que llegó a nuestras vidas, ¿cierto? – ante el asentimiento de su hermana, Neil dejó por un momento su tarea y se incorporó para acercarse a ella. – Entonces, debes admitir que este plan es mucho mejor, cariño. Si la asesinamos, y más cómo ese tipo propone, lo más probable es que terminemos en la cárcel… separados – hizo una pausa significativa y, cuando notó el espanto en los ojos ambarinos idénticos a los suyos (no por el posible encarcelamiento, sino por la separación que conllevaría), volvió a la carga. – No obstante, si lo hacemos de esta manera, la venganza será más dulce y, además… - bajó el tono y rodeó la cintura de la mujer con una mano – podremos escapar… - sugirió en un susurro.

\- ¿Escapar?

\- Juntos… tú y yo, Liz… sólo tú y yo, para no volver jamás…

\- ¿De verdad, Neil? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – la ilusión era tal en Eliza, que el estómago de Neil volvió a revolverse. Sin embargo, y por lo desesperado de la situación, logró hacer de tripas corazón y seguir adelante.

\- Claro que sí, linda.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Si te acuestas con ella… y después no me quieres… no sé si… - cuestionó como sospechando algo.

\- ¿Cómo podría preferirla a ella antes que a ti, Lizzie? – retrucó en un susurro al oído femenino. – Sabes por qué lo hago. Y después de esto, sólo seré para ti.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo juro. Pero ahora debes ir a vigilar que no regrese ese hombre – con rapidez, el joven se apartó del abrazo y del evidente intento de "agradecimiento" de la mujer, para aproximarse hacia Candy.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a ver? – sugirió Neil llevándose las manos al cinturón con la clara intención de desabrocharlo en ese preciso momento. Acción que ocasionó un nuevo gemido espantado de la rubia y, por fortuna, la pronta huida de Eliza a cumplir con la tarea encomendada.

* * *

\- Señor Graham – la señora Higgins se acercó a su empleador, dormido en el sillón de su despacho y lo sacudió con suavidad a fines de despertarlo. - Disculpe que lo moleste – continuó cuando él estuvo en condiciones de prestarle la debida atención, - pero hay un hombre en la puerta que lo busca. Intenté decirle que venga en otro momento, pero insiste en que es urgente.

\- Está bien, señora Higgins – Terry, incorporándose, se desperezó y bostezando, añadió: - Dígale que aguarde, que enseguida estoy con él.

\- Ya mismo, señor Graham.

Cuando la mujer abandonó el estudio, con lentitud, el actor comenzó a ponerse de pie. En lo que se acomodaba las ropas, deseaba, por el bien del desconocido visitante, que realmente se tratara de algo importante y no de alguna estupidez del estilo "tengo un libreto que no puede rechazar" a las que, en su nuevo rol de director de una compañía teatral, estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse. No porque el guion que fueran a presentarle no valiera la pena, sino porque, para ser honestos, después de lo acontecido en los últimos días entre el fallecimiento de Sussanah y la amenaza del señorito Leagan, no tenía ni el menor de los deseos de hacer nada que no fuera descansar e intentar reponerse. No obstante, por alguna razón que escapaba a su comprensión, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de atender aquella visita y a ello se dirigió. Y, más temprano que tarde, tuvo que darle crédito a sus instintos, ya que, quien por él aguardaba en la sala, era la última persona que en su vida hubiera imaginado volver a ver.

\- ¡¿Tú?! – escupió nada más verlo, cómodamente instalado en el que era el sofá favorito de su esposa. - ¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa? ¿Qué diantres quieres conmigo?

\- También me alegro de verte, Terruce querido – ironizó el "invitado". - ¿No vas a darle un abrazo a tu tío favorito? – cuestionó como si se hubieran visto el día anterior y, de paso, siempre hubieran gozado de una relación afectuosa.

\- Lo que voy a darte es la paliza de tu vida si no me dices de inmediato qué es lo que buscas o, de plano, te largas por donde viniste.

\- No vengo por lo que yo busco, sobrino querido – sonrió el ahora bien afeitado sujeto en cuyos sus rasgos porcinos se evidenciaba el parentesco con la tristemente célebre madrastra de Terry. – Más bien, vengo a decirte dónde está lo que tú buscas. Aunque no creo que sepas todavía que lo has perdido – dejó salir una risita satisfecha.

\- ¿Y qué demonios se supone que he perdido, si se puede saber? – el castaño, hartándose del jueguito, ya estaba apretando los puños con la absoluta intención de terminar con la pantomima y echar al sujeto a los golpes de su casa y de su vida.

\- Dime, Terruce querido… ¿Dónde está tu Candy? – lanzó sin más introducciones.

\- Trabajando en el Hospital – resopló, pero pronto se percató del detalle. - ¿De dónde diablos conoces precisamente tú a mi mujer?

\- Oh, claro – como recordando algo, el hombre se palmeó la frente. – Tú no sabes – agregó y se puso de pie, tendiéndole una mano al joven mientras la otra, era colocada de manera casual en el bolsillo de un descolorido abrigo azul. – Doctor John Hauser, a tu servicio – concluyó con una sonrisa malevolente y un brillo temerario en los ojos pequeños.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! – a Terry no le hicieron falta más explicaciones para reaccionar y, como alma que se lleva el diablo, se lanzó al cuello grasiento de quien, lejos de amedrentarse, comenzó a reírse. - ¿Dónde está mi mujer? ¡Dime qué mierda hiciste con ella antes de que te borre esa sonrisa a golpes, infeliz!

\- Si quieres saber dónde está, será mejor que me sueltes, sobrinito – sin aliento, pero sin abandonar tampoco su exultante semblante, John lanzó la amenaza. – Puedes matarme si quieres, pero, si lo haces, ¿quién te dirá dónde encontrarla? Y si lo haces, ¿quién te garantiza que esté viva?

Como si el golpe que quería propinar lo hubiera recibido él, Terry se alejó de aquel ser inmundo e inhumano.

\- Está bien. Tú ganas – concedió, atenazado por el terror. – Dime dónde está y qué es lo que quieres para devolvérmela.

\- ¿Devolvértela? – John se carcajeó inmisericorde. – Creo que va a ser un poco más complicado que eso, Terruce.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Ya lo verás. Entretanto, tú vienes conmigo. Vamos a ver a tu mujercita – lo instó acercándose a la puerta y señalándole con el gesto que lo precediera.

Devanándose los sesos para hallar la lógica de todo eso que estaba sucediendo, Terry acató inmediatamente la orden. El secretismo mantenido por su pariente, no hacía más que alterarle los nervios, especialmente, porque lo incapacitaba para intentar encontrar alguna vía de escape. No obstante, había una sola cosa que el castaño tenía en claro: haría lo posible y también lo imposible para que a Candy no le sucediera nada, porque, si algo había tenido en claro desde el mismo instante en que la había conocido, es que por esa mujer era capaz de matar así como también que su propia vida, sin ella para iluminarla, carecía absolutamente de sentido.

El actor abrió la puerta de calle inmerso en sus pensamientos, e iba a dar un paso hacia el exterior cuando una presión a la altura de los riñones, lo hizo detenerse.

\- Te lo advierto, Terruce. No hagas nada estúpido o mi amiga, aquí conmigo, no dudará en mandarte al infierno antes de tiempo. Tú conduces – concluyó y, luego de depositarle las llaves correspondientes al vehículo aparcado a unos metros de distancia, emprendieron la marcha.

* * *

Habían llegado demasiado tarde. O quizás justo en el momento indicado. Fue exactamente cuando el automóvil que conducía al Duque de Grandchester y a Eleanor Baker giró en la esquina del domicilio del primogénito de ambos, cuando los vieron salir.

\- ¡Bastardo! – tras lanzado el improperio dirigido a su cuñado, Richard ordenó al chofer detener la marcha y aguardar.

\- ¡No! ¿Qué haces? ¿No ves que se lo está llevando? – el instinto maternal de Eleanor afloró en forma de reclamo y llanto.

\- Sí, lo estoy viendo. Y también veo que está apuntando a Terry con un arma – explicó intentando conservar la calma. – Si intervenimos ahora, es muy posible que terminemos por desencadenar una tragedia.

\- Señor, ¿los sigo? – intervino el empleado cuando el automóvil ocupado por Terry y su captor inició la marcha.

\- Sí, mantén una distancia prudente. Que no se den cuenta de que estamos tras sus pasos – dictaminó con autoridad. – Tranquila Ely, todo estará bien – intentó transmitir una confianza que, en realidad, tampoco él sentía.

\- Te juro, Richard, que si algo le pasa a Terry, yo…

\- Lo sé, querida – asintió el Duque. – Pero estate tranquila, que no permitiré que nada le suceda a nuestro hijo. Y te juro por lo más sagrado, que cuando todo esto termine, todos y cada uno de los involucrados van a pagármela.

* * *

Había estado conduciendo por más de quince minutos. Minutos que parecían arrastrarse de manera interminable. Minutos durante los cuales el maldito John no había dejado de parlotear incesantemente acerca de las penurias que por él había debido pasar y lo cerca que estaba de finalizar gloriosamente con su encomienda. Con espanto, Terry había escuchado la historia desde el principio, desde el mismísimo momento en que había abandonado Londres y el cara de cerdo masculino se había lanzado en su busca por orden y en connivencia con la cara de cerdo mujer. Con pavura, tuvo que oír el intento de asesinato fallido del que había sido víctima sin saberlo y que había culminado con la discapacidad de Sussanah. Con terror, descubrió las circunstancias en las que ella había terminado por perder su vida tan sólo unos días atrás. Y ahora… era tanta la maldad destilada en cada palabra, que ni siquiera podía llegar a imaginar qué era lo que le esperaba. No quería hacerlo.

Llegó el minuto dieciséis y cuando el relato se hizo inaguantable y toda esperanza de salvación que pudiera albergar quedó completamente extinta, algo, un pequeño atisbo de luz, hizo su aparición. Por el espejo retrovisor, Terry, finalmente, pudo divisar algo que, aunque improbable, de ser lo que él pensaba, podría transformarse en una salida. ¿Acaso aquel automóvil negro que había visto doblar la esquina al salir de su casa y al que le había prestado la más mínima de las atenciones lo estaba siguiendo a la distancia? ¿Sus deseos de sobrevivir y, por sobre todas las cosas, de que Candy lo hiciera, le estaban jugando una mala pasada o esa era justamente la clase de automóviles que solía utilizar su padre cuando tenía asuntos diplomáticos fuera de su país natal? Intentó calmarse. Si ese era realmente el milagro que estaba esperando, no iba a echarlo a perder. Mucho menos cuando el sujeto sentado a su lado, engolosinado en su escabroso relato, no parecía haberse percatado de lo que, posiblemente, estaba sucediendo.

\- En la próxima curva, toma hacia la derecha – fue la siguiente orden recibida y, luciendo un semblante de resignación absoluta, Terry la obedeció, sólo que, discretamente, mantuvo la vista sobre el espejo.

Una oleada de alivio pareció golpearlo cuando, después de haber avanzado unos doscientos metros, el automóvil se dejó ver justo detrás de ellos, tal y como había rogado que sucediera. Tres manzanas más adelante, se le volvió a ordenar que virara y así lo hizo. Se estaban adentrando en un barrio marginal, pero a su escolta oscura y silenciosa, no parecía importarle, sino que seguía, con disimulo, cada palmo de su andar. Trescientos metros más, una nueva orden de giro y, segundos después, la orden de alto.

\- ¡Hemos llegado, sobrino! – John exclamó como si acabaran de arribar a un parque de diversiones. - ¿A que te estás muriendo por ver a la dulce Candy? ¿No te parece bonito el sitio que elegí para que tengan el último encuentro? – se mofó señalando la espantosa edificación donde la mujer se encontraba cautiva y no perdió su buen humor ni siquiera ante el desagradable gruñido que le dedicaron como respuesta. – Vamos, vamos. No querrás que te vea con esa cara de pocos amigos y la pobre chica se espante, ¿verdad? – continuó burlándose en lo que el castaño rogaba internamente porque su "seguidor" hiciera pronto acto de presencia. – Bueno, veo que no te encuentras de humor. Así que, ahora, te vas a quedar bien quietecito en ese asiento hasta que yo me baje y te diga que puedes hacer lo mismo. Ya te lo dije – a través del retrovisor, quien hablaba no pudo ver pero sí su interlocutor, que la ayuda había llegado, - nada de tonterías – le advirtió y se dispuso a descender del vehículo.

En lo que John intentaba arrastrar su obesa humanidad fuera del automóvil, Terry volvió a ver por el retrovisor. El bólido negro se había detenido a escasos metros de distancia y tras él, otros dos de similares características. Puso un ojo sobre su enemigo y, con alivio, notó que la buena fortuna seguía estando de su lado y el infeliz, entretenido en intentar pasar a través de la pequeña portezuela, no se había percatado de nada. Muy lentamente, el actor acercó la mano a la manija de su lado, dispuesto a correr y buscar a su mujer ni bien la ocasión le fuera propicia. Alzó la vista de nueva cuenta y, agradecido como jamás lo había estado, fue testigo de cómo un pequeñísimo ejército de ocho hombres, con el Duque de Grandchester a la cabeza, corría hacia ellos.

El cara de cerdo versión hombre no tuvo oportunidad. Ni bien consiguió que sus titánicos esfuerzos por acomodar su cuerpo en la acera dieran frutos, un violento culatazo en la nuca propinado por el mismísimo Richard, lo tumbó inconsciente al suelo. Esa fue la señal por la que Terry aguardaba. Como rayo, abrió la portezuela, bajó y echó a correr hacia la casa. Las gracias y las explicaciones serían dadas después, si es que acaso quedaba tiempo. Ahora, lo único importante era Candy. Siempre Candy.

* * *

Ni bien se hubo escuchado el "click" al cerrarse la puerta a espaldas de Eliza, Neil se llevó las manos a la cabeza con gesto de desesperación. Miró a Candy quien no dejaba de luchar contra sus ataduras y, resoplando, se volvió a hincar frente a ella y la tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

\- Cálmate – le ordenó en voz baja, pero de forma tajante. – No voy a lastimarte, pero tienes que calmarte y escucharme – aguardó a que la comprensión llegara a los ojos color esmeralda inundados y enrojecidos por las lágrimas. - ¡Ya quédate quieta! Si los dos sabemos que esto es lo que siempre quisiste, perra – gritó en dirección a la puerta cerrada y, tal y como había supuesto, no había terminado de hablar cuando se oyó el taconeo de Eliza alejarse con rapidez. – Grita de tanto en tanto mientras te desato. Debe creer que te estoy violando o esto no funcionará. ¡Que te estés quieta, maldita! – volvió a lanzar y la deshizo de la mordaza.

\- ¡Por favor, Neil! ¡No!

\- Bien. ¡Cállate de una vez! – se incorporó y, antes de llegar a espaldas de la rubia para desatarle las manos, arrojó una lámpara que se encontraba sobre una mesilla, en lo que ella pegaba un par de patadas al suelo. – No sé por qué hago esto, gata de establo. Estoy traicionando a mi propia sangre y a mi propio deseo de verte muerta. Sin embargo, no puedo concebir que mueras. No así. No ahora.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Por favor!

\- ¿Así es como te gusta? – las manos finalmente fueron liberadas y Neil la ayudó a ponerse de pie. – En unos minutos saldré de la habitación y me llevaré a Eliza. Y en lo que a mí concierne, esto se termina aquí. Lo demás, queda por tu cuenta.

\- ¿Lo demás? – susurró Candy.

\- El tipo que te hizo venir. Él es quien planeó todo esto y ya debe estar llegando junto con tu marido usándote como carnada. Lo quiere muerto.

\- ¡No! – esta vez el grito de la enfermera fue real, no fingido como los anteriores.

\- No queda tiempo, Candy. Ya hice más que suficiente. Haz lo que quieras. Corre a esconderte o quédate a intentar salvarlo. No me interesa en lo más…

\- ¡Lo sabía! – el grito y el azote de la puerta al volver a abrirse hizo que quienes estaban por despedirse, casi brincaran sobresaltados. –

\- Eliza…

\- Me mentiste, Neil… - la pelirroja, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, irrumpió en la habitación y se acercó señalando a su hermano de forma acusadora. – Me prometiste que la arruinarías. Me prometiste que nos iríamos juntos y… ¡me mentiste! Sólo querías distraerme para salvar a esta infeliz y ¡me mentiste!

\- Liz…

\- ¡No! – el grito de la mujer hizo cimbrar las paredes de la desvencijada casa. – Creí que me amabas. ¡Me hiciste creer que me amabas! ¡Que dejarías todo para que pudiéramos estar juntos! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz, Neil? ¿Cómo pudiste, sabiendo lo mucho que te amo? ¿Cómo pudiste preferirla a ella antes que a mí? Yo, que siempre estuve contigo… ¡por favor! ¡Que soy mil veces más mujer para ti que esta hospiciana muerta de hambre!

\- Oh, ¡Dios mío! – Candy, silenciosa espectadora de aquel bizarro espectáculo, no pudo reprimir el susurro anonadado. Y es que, realmente, no podía creer aquello que estaba oyendo.

\- Y tú… - al oírla, Eliza se volvió y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella hecha una fiera embravecida. - ¡Por tú culpa él no me ama! Evidentemente, no te alcanzó con quitarme el amor de Anthony, el amor de Terry… ¡Perra! ¿Tan necesario te era quitarme también el amor de Neil? ¿No podías, al menos, dejarlo libre a él?

\- Eliza, yo… - intentó defenderse Candy, en lo que daba un paso hacia atrás, como para alejarse de la evidente amenaza que destilaban los ojos color ámbar de su oponente.

\- ¡Cállate maldita! – un sonoro puñetazo acompañó la orden, dejando a la rubia desorientada. Tanto, que no pudo evitar que Eliza, con velocidad, se posicionara a sus espaldas e, inmediatamente, le colocara algo frío en el cuello, justo a la altura de la yugular.

\- ¡Eliza! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

\- ¡Suéltala!

Dos voces masculinas resonaron al unísono en la estancia y fueron seguidas por la psicótica carcajada femenina de quien ahora contaba con la ventaja sobre todos los reunidos en la pequeña estancia.

\- ¡Pero mira nada más! – canturreó con sardonia. – Sólo faltaría el dulce Anthony y aquí tendrías el palco de admiradores completo en primera fila para presenciar tu muerte. Bueno, también faltaría el imbécil de William… - recordó como en un lamento del que enseguida se recompuso. – Igual, supongo que él no cuenta desde que se convirtió en tu hermano. ¡Hola Terry! ¿Cómo estás? – se dirigió hacia el recién llegado.

\- Suéltala Eliza o te juro que…

\- No, no, no. ¿Qué modales son esos, Terruce? Primero, vas a saludarme como corresponde – lo instó, empero, al no obtener respuesta, hincó la punta del pequeño revólver más profundamente en el cuello de su cautiva, logrando que un llanto ahogado brotara imposible de contener. - ¿Buenas tardes, Eliza? – agregó a modo de sugerencia, luego de que el castaño palideciera ante la visión.

\- Está bien – cedió sin hesitación, resignado, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para que dejara en paz a su mujer. – Buenas tardes, Eliza.

\- Así me gusta, chico listo – concedió encantada. – Ahora cuéntame, Terry, cariño, ¿por qué no está contigo ese señor tan amable que iba a traerte?

\- Se encontró con un viejo amigo de camino – respondió con parquedad.

\- ¡Oh, qué pena! Sé que tenía muchas ganas de ver el final de esta historia. Pero bueno, ese detalle no cambiará las cosas. Luego le contaré cómo fue que el mundo se libró de esta mugrienta hospiciana.

\- Liz, linda, escúchame – intentó intervenir Neil.

\- ¡Cállate Neil! Esto lo hago por ti. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Hasta que ella no esté muerta, tú no podrás quitártela de la cabeza y no me amarás como debes hacerlo. Sólo cuando ya no esté entre nosotros podrás verme a mí. ¡Sólo a mí!

\- Lizzie – la desesperación en el tono de Neil ya era palpable. – Si la matas… yo…

\- ¡¿Qué?! Si la mato, ¡¿qué?! ¿Vas a decirme que si la mato tampoco vas a amarme, Neil? ¿Eso es lo que vas a decir? – chilló histérica, apretando más el agarre y, con ello, profundizando la presión del arma sobre Candy, quien gimió de dolor y con la mirada buscó la de su marido, como si con ello pudiera hallar la fortaleza que estaba a punto de perder por completo.

\- Eliza, por favor – volvió a intentar Terry, tratando de sonar conciliador. – Déjala ir. Prometo que Candy vendrá conmigo y no la volverán a ver más – por el rabillo del ojo, alcanzó a ver el gesto que Neil discretamente le dedicaba, como si le pidiera que siguiera hablando y la entretuviera en lo que él, lentamente, intentaba acercarse a ella. – Tu her… Neil no puede estar con Candy. Ella está conmigo, Eliza. Es mi esposa. Neil puede irse contigo y…

\- ¡No! ¡Yo no seré plato de segunda mesa de nadie! ¡No te acerques más, Neil! – con los sentidos agudizados, seguramente a causa de la adrenalina, no tardó en detectar el intento de acercamiento ni el mudo diálogo que entre los dos hombres acababa de producirse. - ¿Por qué, Neil? – rompió en sollozos. - ¿Por qué no puedes amarme? ¿Por qué todavía sigues defendiéndola? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Déjala, Eliza, y hablemos. Te explicaré todo lo que quieres saber, pero, por favor, déjala ir. Ya escuchaste a Terry. Él se la llevará y no volveremos a saber de ellos.

\- Pero tú no me amarás ni aunque ellos se vayan. ¡Tú siempre la amarás a ella y yo me quedaré sola!

\- No es así, Eliza. Yo te amo, pero no como tú quieres que lo haga. Te amo como tu hermano que soy y nunca, nunca voy a dejarte sola. Por favor…

\- ¿Por qué la amas a ella? – sorda a fuerza de locura a los intentos de su hermano por calmarla y hacerla entrar en razón, la pelirroja sollozaba, negaba con la cabeza y temblaba tanto como Candy, quien, a su vez, hacía un esfuerzo supremo por no emitir sonido y rezaba cuantas plegarias conocía con el objetivo de que aquella pesadilla acabara de una vez.

\- Lizzie, Lizzie, escúchame. Suéltala y hablemos, por favor…

\- ¡Suéltala! ¡Déjala! ¡No la lastimes! ¡No la mates! Ella, ella, ella, ¡ella! Todo el tiempo ¡ella! – del llanto, súbitamente, se pasó de nueva cuenta a la histeria y, de la misma manera, a la calma absoluta. - ¿Sabes qué, Neil? Si tanto la quieres, quédatela. Pero vive con las consecuencias.

Sin que pasara un segundo, Eliza, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, empujó a Candy contra el cuerpo de su hermano, haciéndolo trastabillar. Para cuando logró deshacerse del peso de la rubia gracias a los oficios de Terry quien inmediatamente había corrido hacia ellos para resguardarla, miró a la mujer que los contemplaba y reía con desquicio.

\- Adiós, Neil. Buena suerte conquistando a la hospiciana – musitó y disparó.

* * *

 _Estrella, Miri, Eli, clauseri, Lydia Grandchester, Phambe, becky Grandchester, Esme05, Skarllet Northman, Carmen, dianley, vero, Solsire, SILVIA, Elena15Andry, Monick, slvshema, Letty Bonilla, Guest, Zucix, Guest, Guest, CandyTerry, Lucy Esparza, Mayra White, Guest, Candy Grandchester, vfrancisv, Darjeeling, por tu acompañamiento, comentarios y, sobre todo, paciencia, MILLONES DE GRACIAS!_


End file.
